¿De que están hechos los sueños?
by Syringen
Summary: °Parte I° MWPP (LJ) Voldemort amenaza el mundo mágico. Sólo un grupo de adolescentes con un poder secreto podrá detenerlo y luchar por un mundo casi perdido. ¿Hay esperanza o están todos condenados? TERMINADO
1. Primavera

Hola este es mi tercer ff, la idea de escribirlo se me ocurrió cuando oía una canción de amor y de repente la voz de un amigo se me vino a la cabeza, se la pasa diciendo cursilerías sobre una amiga (o se la pasaba) y así nació este ff. Bueno quiero dejar claro antes de seguir que nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío y quiero pedir perdón a cualquier autora si este ff contiene alguna situación que tenga el suyo o que se paresaza mucho, créanme no lo hago queriendo.  Además quiero dedicar este ff a mi mejor amiga Montse Simó y a mis dos amigos (y compañeros en las locuras) Alejandro Jaime (el gussi) y Alejandro Cano. GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ SIEMPRE. Y claro a todos los que lean esto. Bueno sólo querría decir que me haría feliz recibir rrs, no es muy difícil con un "sigue" o "es una basura" me conformo. No espero que  todas las personas les guste, así que me encantaría recibir críticas (constructivas) pero por favor no necesito insultos. Ahora si les presentó mi ff. 

"¿De que están hechos los sueños?"

"…."=pensamientos

-…..-= alguien habla

§§§§§§§§§

¿De que están hechos los sueños?

Por Syringen

_Todo el mundo sueña pero ¿De que material están hechos los sueños?_

_Es algo que los personajes de este ff descubrirán_. 

§§§§§§§§§

Capitulo uno

Primavera

_¿Has imaginado todo lo que puede pasar en un día de primavera?_

"Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans" Ese nombre pasaba por su cabeza una vez mas. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti? ¿Por qué sigo preguntándome esto si se que no podré olvidarte?" 

James Potter se quito la capa invisible y se apoyo contra la pared del pasadizo. Dejo caer a sus pies una gran bolsa, algunos productos de Zoko salieron de ella. A James no le importo. 

"Sólo una semana. Una semana mas y regresaré a casa no la tendré que ver mas" le dijo su cabeza.

Una semana, una semana faltaba apara que acabara su sexto año. Lily Evans era su amiga ¿pero eso debería hacerlo feliz? No. Estaba allí riéndose, siempre cerca, contando sus problemas y el seguía siendo James y nada mas James. Como lo odiaba, nunca había pensado que podría enamorarse así de alguien, Lily estaba allí siempre, amiga sólo amiga, pero el ya no lo resistía. Había echo tantas cosas para poder acercarse a la pelirroja para que ella dejar de pensar así de el. Las palabras de la chica seguían resonando en su cabeza. "ME ENFERMAS, ME ENFERMAS" El había tirado la snitch a la basura, había dejado de molestar a Snape, cuando Lily o alguna de sus amigas estaban cerca. Dejo de pedirle citas y de pavonearse por la escuela.  

James suspiro. Nada de eso había sido suficiente. Lily confiaba en el, pero no era suficiente, tenerla tan cerca, oírla decir cosas amigables, verla, sólo verla, hacía que la quisiera mas. Suspiro. 

"Quiero olvidarte, déjame olvidarte. Por favor"

-JAMES ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?- grito una voz. En otras circunstancias el chico hubiera tomado su capa y habría desaparecido. Pero no tenía ganas de moverse, no tenía ganas de hacer algo. La persona giró la esquina.

-James te encuentro al fin, pensé que te estabas ahogando en cerveza de mantequilla.

-Hola Sirius.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo el oji-azul. 

-Nada.

-A mi no me engañas. Somos amigos desde... Desde... Desde... Desde que recuerdo.

-Sirius ahí están las cosas llévatelas y déjame solo. 

-No, no me importan las cosas de Zoko. Todo esto es por Lily ¿verdad? El echo que estés decaído. Suspiras, miras a todos con cara triste, ya ni molestas a Snape cuando estas solo en un pasillo. ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. No puedo.- James se sentó en suelo. El pasadizo era un lugar frío, húmedo y lleno de moho. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sirius se sentó junto a el. 

-Es difícil se nota. Espero nunca enamorarme así. Pero tienes que superarlo, has logrado que te tenga confianza, pero no es suficiente ¿verdad?

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco, mucho mejor que otras personas. No esperes engañarme a mí. 

-Sirius estoy harto, ¿cómo la olvido?

-No lo se.

Se quedaron callados escuchando como las gotas de agua caían. 

-Tal vez si dejaras te pensar en ella.- susurro el chico de ojos azules. 

-Sirius ¿no lo entiendes? no puedo. Cuando estoy solo en silencio llega su voz a mis oídos, su cara, la veo y me dice cosas pero luego despierto o salgo de mi mente y regreso a la realidad para verla allí, igual que en mi mente, igual de hermosa, igual de perfecta, pero no habla de eso, no dice nada sólo, tal vez, un hola, palabras de amigos pero yo no puedo soportar eso. No puedo. Lo peor es que ya nada tiene sentido, si ella no esta allí.

Sirius no dijo nada. Hace mucho que no oía James Potter hablar así. No lo escuchaba desde cuando su madre había muerto y se había quedado solo. Era algo que Sirius sabía y ni siquiera James se había dado cuanta de ello. Había empezado a comportarse como si nada le doliera, como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si jamás hubiera conocido que era amar, se había encerrado en si mismo mostrándose arrogante. Y ahora esa sorpresa, una chica, igual todas las demás, hacia a James volverse loco, no pensar en otra cosa, lo atormentaba y de alguna manera lo hacía volver a ser humano. 

-¿no puedes hablar con ella?

-Sirius dime por favor que no lo decías en serio.

-Lo digo en serio, tal ves el decirle como te sientes te ayude.- Se paró.- Te dejo sólo. Me llevó esto.- Tomó la bolsa metiendo los productos con cuidado. -cuando estés bien hablamos.- Luego se alejo para voltearse unos segundos después y miró a su amigo de toda la vida, encogido allí. Negó y se alejo. 

"otras vez solo" dijo su cabeza "James no deberías dejar esto. Estar acompañada te hace olvidarla. Acepta a tus amigos, deja de dañarte a ti mismo. Deja de una vez esto." James negó. Si dejaba de pensar en eso se sentiría vacío. Si la amaba demasiado, demasiado como para que algo fuera feliz sin ella.  

§§§§§§§§§

Lily Evans alzó su cabeza. Miró la puerta del retrato. Sirius entró. James no iba con el. Eso era extraño. El chico se acercó. 

-Hola Sirius

-Hola Lil.

-¿qué pasa?-dijo mirando al chico. Una vez más sonrió recordando la conversación que habían tenido sus amigas. 

"Sirius Black, tu que tienes a cada chica a tus pies, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?" 

Si, Sirius era lo que cualquier chica querría. Alto, un poco moreno, de ojos azules, sonrisa cautivadora, cabello negro azulado y si lo conocías y pasabas a través de la barrera de su ego era un chico divertido que confiaba en sus amigos. Alguien en quien podías confiar, que te escucharía. Lily lo miro. 

"si tiene cualidades pero sigue siendo un mujeriego y  sigue creyéndose la octava maravilla del mundo"

-Nada, sólo que estoy preocupado por James.

-¿por James?- "otra persona que tienes que conocer" pensó. 

James Potter buscador estrella, un éxito entré las chicas, pero si no lo conocías era arrogante y podía llegar a ser obstinado y cabeza dura. 

"pero es un buen chico, sólo debería dejar de despeinarse el cabello"

-Está algo deprimido. 

-¿por qué?

-Algo que lo hace cambiar, algo que hizo que madurara y empezará a pensar, algo… o… alguien.- Sirius miró a la pelirroja, ¿por qué no se lo decía? ¿Por qué no le decía lo que sentía su mejor amigo por ella? 

"porque James confía en mi."

-Bien me voy, si llega Jamie dile que estoy allá arriba.- Lily asintió. 

Sirius subió las escaleras. La pelirroja se quedo sola. Era un bonito día de finales de primavera. La mayor parte de la escuela estaba en el jardín, nadando, gritando, divirtiéndose. Sus mejores amigas habían ido a pasear. Lily estaba sola en la sala común. Se paró y camino hacia una de las ventanas de la sala. Se asomó. 

-¿qué te pasa James? ¿Qué?- la mirada que Sirius le había dirigido, su voz, sus palabras, parecía que le reprochaba algo.- ¿pero que? ¿Qué estoy hacinado mal ahora? - Una vez mas recordó la conversaron de la noche anterior. "James Potter esta obsesionado contigo amiga."  Había dicho Ingrid "si se nota que te quiere mucho" había agregado Elinor. Suspiro ella había contestado sólo que estaban mintiendo. Se recostó en el sillón. 

-¿Podría ser?-pregunto. ¿Podría ser que James la quisiera hasta el borde de hacer todo por ella? -¿James que te pasa?

-Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo la voz del chico. Lily se volteo a ver a James.

-James.- dijo algo cohibida. Los ojos avellana del chico estaban fijos en ella. Bajo la vista mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Has estado muy deprimido. Algo te preocupa o... Te molesta. 

James hubiera querido decirlo. Decirle "Me preocupa que no puedo olvidarte, me molesta que seas solo mi amiga por que te amo" pero solo dijo.

-No se que pasa. 

-¿Enserio estas bien?

-Si, gracias por preocuparte.- Lily alzó su cara. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

-Sirius dijo que estaba arriba. 

-Gracias.

-De nada.- James empezó a caminar hacia la escalera pero oyó la voz de la chica.

-James puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si.- dijo el chico apretando los dientes.- Lo se.- Luego empezó a subir al escalera para perderse en su sima. 

§§§§§§§§§

Sirius Black estaba jugando con Remus Lupin ajedrez. James entró y se tiro en su cama. El chico de ojos grises lo miró.

-¿mejor?- dijo Sirius

-Pues en lo que cabe. Intentaré dejar de preocuparme por esto ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Nada.- dijo Remus.-A menos que compres algo para enamorarla un filtro o algo.

-No, si ella se enamorara de mi quisiera que fuera porque ella lo siente de verdad. 

-Si, Sirius tiene razón has madurado un poco.

-Sí, tal vez pero en este momento quiero hacerle una broma a quien sea. 

-Bien Jamie entonces manos a la obra.

-Sirius.

-¿Si?

-No me digas Jamie.

-Esta bien Jamsie.

-Bueno ¿que haremos?

-Algo grande Remsie.

-¿qué te dio por los nombre estupidos?

-No se, pero en cuanto llegue Peter empezaremos la operación. 

-¿Contra quien?

-Lucius, Snape, McGillan, mmmm hay tantos.

-Cambia el disco Sirius hagámosela a otras personas.

-¿cómo quien?

-Como a nuestro querido profesor de pociones. 

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron ante las palabras de James. 

-Ya llegue.- dijo Peter entrando. 

-Bien entonces que comience la opresión... Mmmmm la operación S.N.P.N.S.M.O.A.

-¿Y eso es?

-Eso quiere decir mi querido Peter. Operación sin nombre porque no se me ocurrió alguno. 

-Sirius eres un caso.

-Gracias Remsie. 

-¿Otra vez los apodos? Me alegro de que ni mi apodo ni mi nombre se acorten. 

-Te equivocas.- dijo con mirada maniática Sirius.- encontré el diminutivo. Wormie. 

-Realmente eres extraño ¿en que clase lo conseguiste?

-En historia de la magia, en vez de dormir puse a trabajar a mis neuronas. 

- ¬¬ ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que es peligroso que las pongas a trabajar?

-Muchas pero no importa. Regresemos al plan S.N.P....

-Al plan X.

-Remus ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerle X?

-Es más corto y más fácil de decir. Ahora en que consistirá. 

-Tengo una idea.

-Desembucha Jamie.

El joven Potter miró a Sirius. 

-Bueno estaba pensando...

-Cuidado Jamsie estaba pensando.

-Estaba pensando.- siguió el chico sin prestar atención al oji-azul- Que podemos probar nuestro invento. 

§§§§§§§§§

-LILY POR FIN BAJAS.- grito una chica saludando a la pelirroja. Lily sonrió. 

-Ingrid no tenías porque gritar. 

-No importa te perdías de un montón de chicos lindos nadando. 

-¬¬ no baje para eso. 

-Yo tampoco pero no he podido moverla de aquí. - dijo la otra chica. 

Elinor Dashwood era una chica inteligente que pensaba con la cabeza y no con el corazón, tenía el cabello castaño claro casi rubio y unos grandes ojos grises. Ingrid por otro lado tenía la cara llena de pecas, usaba lentes, tenía el cabello negro ceniza y unos pequeños y vivaces ojos color negro azulado. Una de sus mayores prioridades eran los chicos, era parlanchina y no pensaba en muchas cosas que salieran de los estándares de lo que una chica de dieciséis años debía pensar. Le desesperaba Elinor porque al contrario de ella era calmada y tenía paciencia. Lily era un término medio entre las dos, por eso era tal vez la razón por la que se llevarán tan bien. 

-Ingrid ¿qué mas has hecho además de estar sentada aquí?

-Nada, hice bien en bajarme un libro. 

-Eres muy exagerada Eli. 

-Si claro.- Una pelota roja golpeo en la cabeza a Ingrid. 

-DOUG TERNIS VEN ACÁ ME LAS PAGARÁS.- grito mientras se paraba y corría tras un chico de Ravenclaw. 

-Terminará en el agua.- dijo la castaña.

-Probablemente.

-Es lo que estuvo deseado toda la mañana.-Lily se rió. -pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. 

-¿a que te refieres?

-algo te preocupas y ese algo es un chico.

-¿qué insinúas?

-Nada, lo dije no lo insinué. 

-Eli no me preocupa James Potter.

-Jamás dije que fuera James.- Lily le volteo a ver.

-¿por que siempre caigo en al trampa?

-Porque te enfrascas mucho en tus pensamientos. 

-Bueno si me preocupa. Esta deprimido y temo que sea mi culpa.

-¿Consideraste lo que te dijimos?

-Si, pero no lo entiendo, pensé que su afán para invitarme a salir era para molestar, no puedo creer que realmente sienta algo mas que amistad por mi. 

-Lil, James es mi amigo desde hace años, antes de que entráramos a Hogwarts, lo conozco muy bien y no miento cuando te digo que te quiere. Te daré un ejemplo. ¿Qué tanto conoces a Ingrid Mudluse?

-Muy bien.

-Entonces te das cuenta de que no nos ha dicho algo y que se esconde en su actitud superficial. 

Lily desvió su mirada a donde Ingrid jugaba una pela de agua con varios chicos.

-No, no me había dado cuenta.

-Yo conozco muy bien a las personas, por una razón, escucho y observó, además de que uno las piezas. Una sola palabra puede darme la calve para resolver el misterio. 

-¿cómo que?

-Como la palabra moony. 

-¿qué?

-Olvídalo.- Elinor se paró- No es hora de que lo sepas.- dijo y se alejó caminado. Lily la miró.

-Tú eres uno de los misterios de Hogwarts. En cierta forma todos somos misterios en este lugar. ¿Pero cuantas personas serán realmente sinceras en quienes son y lo que sienten?- "ninguna." Pensó "ni siquiera yo soy sincera"   

§§§§§§§§§

Elinor caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. Quería estar sola un rato. Miró por uno de los ventanales el jardín. El tercer piso siempre le había gustado. Estaba lleno de luz de noche y de día por sus grandes ventanales. Pasó su mano por uno de los cristales. 

-Hola.- dijo a su reflejo. Mientras sonreía.

-HAY FIESTA EN EL LAGO.- gritaron unos chicos y chicas de Huffelpuff que pasaron por allí. Nadie se percato de que allí estaba ella. 

-No importa lo que pase. Sigo siendo invisible.- dijo.- Si tan solo. Si tan solo nada hubiera pasado. 

Se alejo con el mismo paso calmado dedicándose a observar a su alrededor. Algunas veces, parecidas a ese momento, le hubiera gustado ser Ingrid o Lily, alguien más. Se recargo contra una pared. La sala común estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero no tenía ganas de entrar allí. En su lugar se quedo parada contra la pared. Pensado. "Hola papá" pensó "¿cómo has estado?" Luego empezó a reír por lo bajo, era una risa llena de odio y de amargura. 

-Gracias por nada.- dijo cuando se despego de la pared y siguió caminado.

Remus Lupin la miró irse. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué Elinor era así? "Tal vez esconde algo como tu" 

-Si como no, nadie mas aquí esconde algo como lo que yo escondo.- "parecido"dijo otra voz. "parecido" Remus negó. Tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas para la broma y eso era una buena oportunidad para pensar. En una semana regresaría a su casa, los exámenes se habían acabado. Entendía porque todos estaban tan felices. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a la mayor parte de las personas que lo rodaban. Sonrió con tristeza. Se alegraba de tener a los merodeadores con el. Eran muy buenos con el. Se habían quedado después de saber que era un licántropo, después de todo seguían allí, con el. Habían echo muchas cosas por el, la mayor convertirse en animagos ilegales. Llego a la biblioteca mas pronto de lo que creyó y entró en ella, sin saber que alguien lo vigilaba.

§§§§§§§§§

-NO INGRID NO.- grito Lily. -NO QUIERO MOJARME. 

-lo siento pero no te escaparas.

Las dos chicas corrían, Ingrid tratando de meter a Lily al lago, la pelirroja corría para no ser alcanzada.

-SI NO ENTRAS, TE METERÉ. 

-NI TE ATREVAS INGRID. 

Lily se tropezó y cayó al agua.

-Te dije que te caerías.

Lily tomo de las muñecas a Ingrid y la tiró al lago. Ambas chicas empezaron a jugar guerras de agua y a perseguirse una vez más. Hasta que Ingrid chocó. 

-SIRIUS BLACK FIJATE POR DONDE VAS.-

-Ingrid no gritas. 

La chica lo miró.

-Está bien. Esta bien, pero me la debes.- y esta vez fue el chico el que cayo al agua. 

-Con que ya están peleando.- dijo la voz de James detrás de Lily. 

-Si ¿estas mejor?

-Si.- James le lanzó agua a Lily.

-Si ya veo. - La pelirroja se rió y empujo al chico al agua. Este la tomó de la muñeca y ambos cayeron.

-¿Sirius te rinde0s?-dijo la chica de cabello negro que tenía su pie sobre el estómago de Sirius.

-La verdad... No.- el chico tomó el pie de la muchacha y la lanzó. 

-OYE. 

Lily miró a James. Estaban en una posición muy comprometedora. 

-James... Perdón...

-Lo siento Lily...

Ambos dejaron sus frases a la mitad, ninguno de los dos se movió, sólo se miraron a los ojos. 

-Lily... Yo...

-¿si James?

-quería decirte...

-¿qué?

-que... 

Estaba muy cerca como para poder saber que hacía, parecía que ya no era dueño de si mismo. 

-SIRIUS SULETAME.

El grito los hizo volver a la realidad. Lily se quito y se sentó, James se paró y le ayudo a la chica. Ambos voltearon a ver sus amigos los cuales estaban gritándose. Los dos se rieron. 

§§§§§§§§§

"Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans" pensó su cerebro. "ojala fueras mía. Ojala pudiera dejarte de pensar."

James se movió en su cama y miró la ventana. La luz de la luna entraba. 

-Todavía es un pequeño cuerno.- dijo la voz de Remus.- eso me alegra. 

"Una semana más para estar contigo. Una semana más para verte"

-Si pueden creer que ya se haya acabado el año. 

-Una semana Sirius sólo una semana.- dijo la voz de Peter.

"Al final sin ti las cosas no tienen mucho sentido"

-¿qué harán en las vacaciones?-dijo James

-Quedarme en casa. -dijo Remus.- Disfrutar de la compañía de mis padres.

-Iré contigo lo sabes

-Si, Sirius lo sé.

-Yo creo que iré a la playa a ver a mi abuela. Mamá no esta muy bien.- dijo Peter. 

-Así que tal vez no nos veremos mucho.

-Si.

"No te veré y tendré que soportarlo. Lily sigues siendo dueña de mis pensamientos lo peor es que no me importa."

-Bien es hora de dormir.- dijo la voz de Remus. Se oyeron las buenas noches y la habitación quedó en silencio. 

-James, no te preocupes por Lily.- le dijo la voz de Sirius.- todo estará bien. 

"Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans. Tú con una palabra puedes hacer del mundo un infierno o un paraíso. Tú sólo tú eres la culpable de que haya encontrado el amor. "

Se volteo y miró la pared, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. 

"Tu eres la culpable de que sea mas feliz. Duerme bien Lily, duerme bien." 

Y con ese pensamiento se durmió. 

§§§§§§§§§

Bueno, ese fue mi primer chap. Sinceramente me gusta mucho el final, tiene un contraste extraño con el principio. Como dije arriba me encantaría recibir comentarios, no tienen que ser muy largos, enserio. Con saber que les ha gustado o que no les ha gustado me conformo. Bien el siguiente chap se llama: "El hada blanca en noches pasadas."

Adelantos: 

-Eres tu.- dijo.- tu te me apareciste antes de…- se quedo callada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Avisarte.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que le digas al profesor Dumbledore. Que el ha vuelto.

-¿Quién?

-El, tu dile. El ha regresado. Con más poder y sed de venganza. Díselo. 

-¿Cómo se lo digo?

-No lo se pero nunca me he equivocado lo sabes. 

~*~

James Potter estaba sentado en el piso a la mitad del tercer pasillo. La luz de la luna entraba. La cena de final de curso había acabado hacia horas. "Regresar a casa por fin" Se escucharon pasos por el corredor "¿Quién estará a estas horas despierto?" giro su cabeza. Una chica apareció. 

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba junto a el. 

~*~

Espero verlos en el siguiente chap. Y si han llegado hasta aquí déjenme un review. 

Syringen A.L.C.S


	2. El hada blanca en noches pasadas

Hola a tod@s jaajajajaja. GRACIAS. Creo que casi me desmayo cuando descubrí cuantos r/r tuve. Jamás me había llegado tantos para un solo chap, estoy muy feliz, he estado feliz toda la semana (mis amigos son testigos) Bueno los contesto:

**Maxie****: Tu rr es el primero del ff. Que bueno que te haya gustado el ff y que te parezca que los adelantos están interesantes y aquí esta el segundo chap.**

**Yo _ ana: Que bueno que te ha gustado. Y que te parezca tierno, aquí esta el segundo chap. **

**kari**** radcliffe: Gracias por rr, no necesitas dejar un rr cada día Aquí tienes el siguiente chap.**

**LadyLily1982: Si me he basado en el quinto pero me pareció que no afectaba a nadie por eso no dije que tenía spoilers. Son tan pequeños e insignificantes los detalles que no me parecen malos. Que bueno que estarás alerta, la verdad eres una de mis escritoras (de ff) favoritas y me siento muy orgullosa de que leyeras este ff, te he dejado rrs (espero que lo notes jajaj) Me pasa lo mismo muchas veces, de igual lo que sea, el echo de escribir me encanta (claro que debe tener algún sentido) ¿Aburrirte en clases? Me pasa lo mismo sobre todo en ingles según mis amigos como gente normal pero prefiero escribir. Si también se me ocurren miles de ideas para distintos ff. Si adoro el suspenso. Bueno tengo que contestar más rr gracias. **

**Nafra: Gracias por el rr. Y claro que se quien eres, y si se te ocurren las ideas que yo tenga el tiempo para desperdiciar pensando en ff es otras cosa.**

**Ale: Tú tuviste que sufrir mi cuestionario. JAJAJAJAJAJ. Si ya se que opinas de mi ff y la verdad no te quiero conocer en un hospital, mejor en un café. Y por supuesto que se que quien eres. **

**Pao**** Bloom: Si la verdad si lo tiene muy destrozado. Bueno no es que suene creo que al final lo es. Bueno sobre la conversación lo leerás mas abajo. Bueno si lo quiere en el próximo chap verás su reacción y sus verdaderos sentimientos (o eso espero) Bien pues aquí esta el siguiente chap.**

**GiN**** MaLfLoY: gracias por decirme que esta muy bien echo, bueno la conversación esta más abajo así que ya la leerás y sobre los sentimientos de Lily creo que ****ahora ella siente una amistad confusa. **

**Lorien**** Lupin: Pues la verdad estoy muy feliz (jajajajaj) Gracias creo que ahora me he puesto roja. Bien pues aquí esta el chap y gracias por el rr. **

**Drys: Ya no me molestan (tanto) me molesta que los pongas tan seguido, pero como yo no tengo que borrar puntos en tus rr todo esta bn. La verdad tal vez si y sería mejor que me lo dijeras porque ya vez que soy un poco distraída. Bueno ya te explique porque no te avise y pienso pagar mi error mas abajo verás como. Que bueno que te ha gustado y a ver si sigues escribiendo porque tus historias a mi me cautivan (como diría el gus que cursi).Bueno gracias por dejarme continuar ojala que sigas estando dentro de una de las dos cosas preferiblemente de las dos. **

**Kagome-Lamister: Bueno lo que cuenta es que lo dejaras no cuando lo dejaste y que bueno que te guste. **

**o^****kata^o**: **Gracias por el apoyo ya seguí ^.^ . Bueno la verdad ya va a dejar de sufrir y Lily no será tan dura con el lo notarás en los siguientes chaps. Bueno creo que cuando.**

**Natty****-Potter: Bueno ya estoy siguiendo que bueno que te guste. Y a mi tm me gusta el brócoli. **

**lunatica**** ^^: Hola bueno ya seguí y gracias por decirme que no es una basura. ******

Bueno esos fueron todos los rr. Gracias a todas las personas que leen este ff y no dejas rrs y a las que los dejan mil gracias. Bueno yo sigo sorprendida porque recibí tantos reviews. Pero bueno sólo quiero decir antes de continuar (por si hay alguna duda) que nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío y quiero pedir perdón a cualquier autora si este ff contiene alguna situación que tenga el suyo o que se paresaza mucho, créanme no lo hago queriendo. Además quiero dedicar este ff a mi mejor amiga Montse Simó y a mis dos amigos (y compañeros en las locuras) Alejandro Jaime (el gussi) y Alejandro Cano. GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ SIEMPRE. Y claro a todos los que lean esto. Y quiero agregar que este chap en especial se lo dedico a mi amiga Sandy como compensación PERDÓN. Y como dije en el chap me haría feliz recibir rrs, no es muy difícil con un "sigue" o "es una basura" me conformo. No espero que todas las personas les guste, así que me encantaría recibir críticas (constructivas) pero por favor no necesito insultos (créanme no los necesito). Y bueno aquí esta el segundo chap del fic espero que les guste. 

§§§§§§§§§

¿De que están hechos los sueños?

Por Syringen

_Todo el mundo sueña pero ¿De que material están hechos los sueños?_

_Es algo que los personajes de este ff descubrirán_. 

§§§§§§§§§

Capitulo dos

El hada blanca en noches pasadas. 

_Fue una noche de tiempo atrás cuando te vi y ahora me es imposible dejar de pensar en ti. _

-Es nuestra última noche aquí.- dijo Lily mirando el techo de su cama. Giro su cabeza para ver a dos chicas arreglar sus baúles. 

-Vamos Lil también tienes que arreglar. 

-Lo se pero donde metieron las otras dos.- dijo señalando unas camas 

-La verdad a nadie le importa –dijo Ingrid.

Lily, Ingrid y Elinor compartían su habitación con otras dos chicas. Hally y Ally. Ambas rubias de ojos azules, tontas, fans de los merodeadores, el echo de que estuvieran en Gryffindor era todavía un misterio. A las chicas no les caían bien. 

Lily se arrodillo frente a su baúl y empezó a ordenarlo. 

-Miren.- dijo Ingrid sacando una caja del fondo de su baúl. 

-¿Qué es?

-Es la caja del tesoro.- las tres chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír. 

-Se acuerdan.- dijo Lily tomando aire e interrumpido su carcajada. 

-¿Quién no se acordaría?

-Los merodeadores buscaron esa caja durante días para encontrar…- Ingrid empezó a reír.

-… Nuestro mayor secreto. 

-Una bomba de tiempo llena de pintura.

-y una gran cantidad de calcetines. 

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír. 

-Su cara cuando entraron a la sala fue algo de recordar.

-Si.- dijo Eli- extraño esos tiempos. 

-Si.- Lily miró su baúl y saco un oso de peluche. -¿deberíamos regresarlo? 

-No es hermoso, quien diría que James tendría un oso de felpa tan bonito.

-Si, es tan lindo como la tortuga de Sirius. 

Las tres chicas empezaron a reírse. 

-¿Y esto?

-¿Qué pasa Eli?

-¿Qué es esto?- mostró una rosa.

-Elinor tiene un admirador secreto. –dijo con voz chillona Ingrid. 

-Por Merlín ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Quién será quien?

-Tal vez Remus.-Ingrid miró a Lily.

-Puede ser.- dijo- Puede ser. 

-Bueno ya vámonos la cena esta por comenzar. 

Las tres chicas salieron del dormitorio. 

§§§§§§§§§

James Potter estaba sentado en el piso a la mitad del tercer pasillo. La luz de la luna entraba. La cena de final de curso había acabado hacia horas. "Regresar a casa por fin" Se escucharon pasos por el corredor "¿Quién estará a estas horas despierto?" giro su cabeza. Una chica apareció. 

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba junto a el. 

-¿Qué haces despierta Lil?

-No puedo dormir cuando se que regresaré a "casa". Además quería regresarte algo.

-¿Qué?- La pelirroja sacó su varita y apareció un oso de felpa.

-Perdón por quitártelo. – se lo dio.

-Gracias quiere decir mucho para mí. – James miró el oso.- Me lo hizo mi madre.

Lily lo miró. Se sintió peor. La mamá de James había muerto. 

-Perdón por quitártelo yo no sabía…

-No te preocupes, gracias por devolvérmelo. La verdad pensé que me lo había quitado Eli para que dejara de pensar en mi madre cada vez que lo viera. –Lily sonrió

-¿y tu porque no estas durmiendo?

-Me gusta más Hogwarts que la casa de mis abuelos. 

-James ¿Qué paso con tu mamá? No quiero ser indiscreta pero tengo curiosidad

-Murió. Fue asesinada un año después de mi papá. Por ser su esposa. Yo estaba con mis abuelos cuando paso, si no me hubieran matado a mí también.

-Debió de ser muy duro cuando te enteraste. 

-Lo fue. Bueno me voy Lily buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- James se fue. Lily se quedo mirando los ventanales. 

-Hola.- La chica se volteo. Un hada volaba a escasos centímetros de ella. 

-¿Quién eres?

-Acaso no me recuerdas.- Lily miró al hada. 

-Eres tu.- dijo.- tu te me apareciste antes de…- se quedo callada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Avisarte.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que le digas al profesor Dumbledore. Que el ha vuelto.

-¿Quién?

-El, tu dile. El ha regresado. Con más poder y sed de venganza. Díselo. 

-¿Cómo se lo digo?

-No lo se pero nunca me he equivocado lo sabes. 

-Si.- dijo Lily. Se paró y empezó a correr. Se paró frente a una gárgola. "la contraseña"

-Patas de rana.- nada

-dulce de chocolate- nada

-amaranto con miel.- nada

-GARGOLA ESTUPIDA MUEVETE O JURO QUE TE METERE LOS DULCES POr DONDE TE QUEPAN. TODO Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS HASTA ESAS ESTUPIDAS VARITAS DE SABORES.- la gárgola se movió. –Oh bueno… Gracias. –Subió las escaleras rotatorias y llego a la puerta de madera. Entró sin tocar para encontrarse a Hagrid con su pijama azul de estampado de dragones. Dumbledore estaba allí.

-¿Señorita Evans?

-Hola director.- dijo algo cohibida 

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿conoce al hada Melirdanil?- la cara de Dumbledore mostró sorpresa.  

-Rubeus luego hablaremos de las visiones que tienes de que los pollos están desapareciendo y de el extraño comportamiento de Fang.

-Si profesor.- el semi-gigante salió.

-Lily ¿conoces a esa hada?

-La he visto cuatro veces en total pero ella me dijo que debía darle un mensaje 

-¿Y cual era? Porque es extraño que un hada de nieve venga en verano.

-Dijo. El ha vuelto, con más poder y sed de venganza. 

-¿Eso dijo?

-Si.

-¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?

-Si.

-¿Qué?

-Que el asesino de los padres de James, el culpable de que yo viva en un internado y de todas muertas hace unos años regreso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me dijo algo parecido haces muchos años.

-¿el hada?

-Si dijo que se acercaban tiempos difíciles que mi vida jamás volvería a ser igual. Que me prepara y no se equivoco. Me retiro profesor.

-Lily…

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes la historia de esa hada?

-No.

-Algún día deberé contártela.

-Algún día. – y con esas palabras la joven se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

-Sabes Lily lo mejor será que te lo diga de una vez siéntate. 

La pelirroja hizo lo que le dijeron y empezó a escuchar un relato.

§§§§§§§§§

El tren empezaba a avanzar. Lily se hundió en su asisto.

-Vamos Lil no será tan malo.

-a claro porque tu Ingrid vas a estar en Francia no en un internado. 

-Vamos enserio no será tan malo, tal ves te dejen venir a la casa a la mitad de las vacaciones. 

-No lo creo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?-grito Elinor que no podía creer que pasaría el verano entero sola,…con su madre. 

-Dumbledore no querrá.- el compartimiento se sumió en silencio. Se opian las risas de afuera, el sonido de los dientes de Ingrid contra un lápiz y pequeñas explosiones, los merodeadores. Lily sonrió. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

§§§§§§§§§

-SIRIUS QUITAMELAS.- grito Remus señalando su cabeza donde había dos pequeñas orejas de lobo. 

-Pero se te ven tan lindas Remsie.- dijo mientras se revolcaba en el piso de risa.  

-BLACK SI NO LAS QUITAS JURO QUE, QUE….

-que, que…

-Quítamelas Black antes de que encuentre la forma de lastimarte seriamente. 

-OK.- Sirius movió su varita, las orejas de Moony desaparecieron. 

-Gracias. 

James los miró.

-Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para probar veré si a Snapy le gusta ir por la vida con un hocico. –y empezó a reír como uno de esos genios locos en las películas. (El Muajajaja tradicional)

-Sirius me agrada ser tu amigo.- dijo Peter. –Odiaría ser tu enemigo. 

-Si Peter lo se. Lo extraño es que Snivellus no lo ha notado. 

-Bueno saben que me tiene molesto que la broma no la haremos hasta que regresemos. 

-Si era tan buena. –Padfood suspiro.

-Vamos Sirius no es tan malo nos da tiempo de planearla mejor.

-Pues si. 

La puerta de compartimiento se abrió. 

-¿quieren algo del carrito? –dijo una mujer. 

Poco después la señora salió y tuvo que ir a llenar el carrito una vez más. 

§§§§§§§§§

Lily bajo del tren.

-LILY ESPERA.- la voz la hizo voltear. James corría hacia ella. 

-Ten.- le extendió un paquete. 

-¿Qué es?

-Una sorpresa. Nos veremos el próximo año.

-No lo dudes. Adiós.

James se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Lil, cuídate quiero verte el próximo año y si algún día ves un ciervo no te asustes, es probable que yo este pensando en ti.- con esas palabras se alejo, camino hacia sus abuelos. Sirius ya estaba allí hacinado ademanes y contando cosas mientras los dos ancianos sonreían. 

Lily se había despedido de sus amigas no tenía porque seguir allí. Cruzo la barrera y camino a lo largo de la estación. Jalándole baúl salió de esta y empezó a caminar por las transitadas calles de Londres. Iba metida en sus pensamientos. Se metió en calles menos transitadas. Fue jalando su baúl por una de las pendientes que debía subir. Mientras veía el paquete en sus manos. Llego luego a los suburbios de Londres. Todo lleno de árboles y plantas. La chica se metió en un parque y se sentó a descansar bajo los árboles. Abrió el paquete y miró su contenido. Sacó una cadena de plata que tenía un dije en forma de estrella, también de plata. 

-Es hermoso –dijo, se lo puso. –James es hermoso.- dijo, una nota cayó de dentro del paquete. Lily la abrió.

_Lil:_

_Gracias por devolverme el oso, quiere decir mucho para mi, al igual que ese collar, al igual que tu por eso te lo doy. Espero que lo uses, tómalo como un intercambio. _

_James_

Lily sonrió mientras empezaba de nuevo la marcha. Se metió en otras calles alternas, para llegar a unas que no tenía a nadie transitando por ella. A un barrio bonito, a la plaza Suylerm para ser exactos y se paró frente a un gran edificio de concreto.  

-Bien.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras del pórtico. – Llegue a casa. 

§§§§§§§§§

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno el segundo chap. La verdad me gustan los finales donde todo puede pasar. Un mortífago puede estar detrás de la puerta (bueno tal vez no pero es una posibilidad) Bueno como siempre me encantaría recibir comentarios, con saber que piensan del ff esta bn (todas las personas menos Ale que debe contestar un cuestionario pero ya lo hará por msn) Bien pues llegamos a los adelantos y preguntas. 

El nombre del tercer chap es Los ojos del cielo. (Apropósito siempre hay una razón para los títulos, aunque esta aparezca cuatro capis después)

Adelantos: 

-MAMÁ DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME. ES SUFICIENTE, NO SOMOS UNA FAMILIA NO INTENTES QUE LO PARESCAMOS. – la chica callada y calmada de Hogwarts había desaparecido, la joven Dashwood estaba fura de si. Frente a ella estaba una mujer, ambas eran muy parecidas, la única diferencia era los ojos grises de la joven. 

-SOMOS UNA FAMILIA.

-ASÍ CLARO MADRE, ENGAÑA A TU JEFE Y A TODOS LOS INUTILES DE ESA OFICINA PERO YO NO CAERE EN EL JUEGO. 

-ELINOR VULEVE ACÁ.

-no.- Elinor había bajado su voz hasta los susurros llenos de cólera.-No pienso caer en tus garras de nuevo, no tengo once años, no creas que puedes engañarme de la misma manera, creme no puedes. 

-no me hables así.- dijo la mujer y tomó a la chica por la muñeca moviéndola de un lado a otro con furia, luego la soltó. La joven cayó al suelo. –Eres una chica tonta, harás lo que te diga.

-No, esto se acabo.- dijo Elinor.- Se acabó ser la chica tonta que no hace nada, no pienso quedarme aquí y escuchar tus estupideces madre que llegue tu jefe y se enteré que tu hija se fue. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

~*~

Era una persona que se deslizaba calmadamente lejos de la casa. Como una sombra. Una sombra. Varias imágenes llegaron a su mente como flechazos, pero hubo un recuerdo que se quedo estancado en su cerebro. Tan nítido, como si hubiera pasado hacía muy poco tiempo, cuando habían pasado casi tres años antes. Su respiración se agitaba más. De repente llego otra imagen. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par. Se arrodillo frente a su baúl. Saco dos moños, su varita y luego lanzo sus cosas hacia la esquina más lejana. Apretó con fuerza la cadena de su cuello y salió corriendo. Cerró la puerta de un golpe. 

-ALESSANDRA ABRE.- la chica entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Lily que sucede? –La pelirroja pateo la puerta, esta golpeo la pared. 

-LILY ¿Qué PASA?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte que cosa?- Lily empujo a Ale a la pared. 

-Que eras una bruja- de la bolsa de la chica saco una varita, mostrando a su vez la suya. 

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

~*~

Bueno no tengo ganas de pensar en más preguntas que ¿que creen que pase? Me gustaría ver sus hipótesis. El capitulo ya esta escrito así que lo subiré rápido, bueno dependiendo de cuanta flojera me de corregirlo.

A propósito si han llegado hasta aquí déjenme un review. 

Nos vemos en el siguiente chap

Syringen A.L.C.S

PD: Perdón por los errores de ortografía. Además un querido amigo me dijo que parecía que James y Sirius eran gays pues  NO LO SON. 


	3. Los ojos del cielo

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo por alguna razón estoy feliz, feliz y más porque de nuevo tengo muchos reviews no puedo creer el éxito de la historia pero bueno aquí hay otro chap y espero que lo disfruten. 

Contesto

**Ale**: **Ya te explique porque no te dije y no te he hecho el cuestionario te parece si lo dejamos cada dos o tres chaps es que ese era especial por ser el primer capitulo. **

**Lamister****: que bueno que te intrigan los adelantos para eso están ^.^, que bueno que te guste el ff.**

**Maxie****: bueno aquí esta el chap. **

**Pao**** Bloom**: **gracias y aquí esta el chap. **

**Emily Evans****: me alegra que te parezca buena ^.^ aquí esta la continuación. **

**Nafra**: **A pero puede ser que le atines con la hipótesis y como vez ya seguí. (Cristi tiene razón ya todos me dicen Andi)**

**Isabelle**** Black****: Si, si sabe mas de lo que les dije y creo que (según mis planes) se enteraran en el chap seis y si Remus a de verse muy tierno y bueno lo del hada ya también pronto sabrás quien es y sigo escribiendo.**

**Aydä****: Me encanto tu nick. Bueno ya subo y bueno la intriga se te quedara por un rato porque no tengo planeado explicarlo todavía ^.^UU bueno aquí esta el siguiente chap. **

Bueno esos fueron todos los rr. Gracias a todas las personas que leen este ff y no dejas reviews y a las que los dejan mil gracias. Pero bueno sólo quiero decir antes de continuar (por si hay alguna duda) que nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío y quiero pedir perdón a cualquier autora si este ff contiene alguna situación que tenga el suyo o que se paresaza mucho, créanme no lo hago queriendo. Además quiero dedicar este ff a mi mejor amiga Montse Simó y a mis dos amigos (y compañeros en las locuras) Alejandro Jaime (el gussi) y Alejandro Cano. GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ SIEMPRE. Y claro a todos los que lean esto. Y como dije en el chap me haría feliz recibir rrs, no es muy difícil con un "sigue" o "es una basura" me conformo. No espero que todas las personas les guste, así que me encantaría recibir críticas (constructivas) pero por favor no necesito insultos (créanme no los necesito). Y bueno aquí esta el tercer chap del fic mas emocionante (creo) y con más preguntas espero que lo disfruten. 

De que están hechos los sueños?

Por Syringen

_Todo el mundo sueña pero ¿De que material están hechos los sueños?_

_Es algo que los personajes de este ff descubrirán_. 

Capitulo tres

Los ojos del cielo

_Cuando veas en los ojos de un mortal el cielo tu vida no volverá a ser igual._

-Hola niñas.- dijo Lily mirando a varias chicas. 

Todas estaban vestidas con el mismo uniforme verde y gris. Era un lindo internado, muy distinto a Hogwarts. Era un edificio grande, donde sólo había chicas, cuyos familiares había decidido deshacerse de ellas durante algunos años. Lily vivía allí desde que tenía trece años. Cuando sus padres habían comenzado a viajar por el mundo.  Cada verano iba y se quedaba allí. Dumbledore había hablado con la propietaria del lugar. Una mujer que parecía que podía romperse con cualquier movimiento. El lugar le había parecido seguro al director. Lily sonrió. Era la mayor, había otras dos chicas con las que podría llevarse bien, una de quince años y la otra de catorce. Las demás chicas eran desde los cinco años hasta los once, doce años. Lily las miró. Todas vestidas igual. ¿Se verían así en Hogwarts? Una falda gris, una blusa blanca, un chaleco verde, y el cabello recogido con listones verdes. De repente los colores los asocio con la casa de las serpientes. 

-¿Y Lil ya hay un chico?-dijo picadamente una muchacha con las que platicaba desde hacia unos minutos. Era alta mucho más que Lily, tenía la piel apiñonada y llena de pecas, unos grandes ojos azul celeste y el cabello castaño. 

-No Ali y no lo habrá por un rato. –la chica de quince años rió. 

-No estaría tan segura si fuera tú. –Lily le sonrió. 

La mayoría de las chicas se habían ido de nuevo a sus salones. La llegada de Lily siempre causaba revuelo. Una mujer salió de algún lugar diciéndoles a las chicas que se movieran más aprisa. 

-Hola Lily ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio?

-De maravilla señorita Roobs. 

-Me alegro. ¿Cómo esta Albus?

-Bien, con las mismas energías de siempre. – La mujer sonrió. Una sonrisa cansada. Estaba vieja, no era la misma de antes. 

-Alina acompaña a Lily a su habitación. Tienes la tarde libre. 

-Gracias señorita.- las dos chicas empezaron a avanzar. 

-Me encanta que estés de nuevo aquí. 

-Si es un bonito lugar, aunque me gusta más Hogwarts.

-¿Y a quien no le gustaría mas? Imagínate un lugar enteramente mágico. 

-Sabes ahora puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio. 

-¿ENSERIO? Guau será un genial verano.

-Si ¿Qué noticias hay? ¿Quién se ha ido? ¿Hay nuevas?

-Cintia se fue, sus padres se la llevaron, también las gemelas y han llegado algunas personas pero creo que ya te conocen. Las chicas te dieron a conocer inmediatamente y otra chica de dieciséis como tu. Duerme en el cuarto de alado al tuyo. Se llama Alessandra. Esa simpática, pero muy callada. Salió, es como tu, no la pueden tener aquí. La conocerás en la cena.

-Si te refieres a mi, Ali, llegue hace rato.- dijo una chica. Lily la miró. Lo primero que observo fueron sus grandes ojos azul oscuro. Esos ojos que no olvidaría jamás y que tenía la sensación de haber visto antes. Estaban llenos de una extraña tristeza. Toda oculta por una capa de vida perdida. Era alta, un poco más que Lily, con el cabello muy negro, no reflejaba la luz, además era muy largo le llegaba hasta la cintura, la piel muy pálida, Lily notó algunas cortadas y por último miró de nuevo sus ojos. 

-Debes se Alessandra. 

-Si, puedes decirme Ale.- aunque quería ser amable su voz era cortante y fría. 

-Soy Lily.

-Me lo imaginaba, nadie mas hubiera causado tanta conmoción en este lugar. 

-¿Qué?

-Eres famosa, muchas niñas te admiran.- En su cara apareció una sonrisa amarga.- Muchas.- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. 

-Es extraña, como te dije no habla mucho. Bueno tú tienes que contarme todo de la magia.- dijo Ali mientras las dos chicas entraban a la habitación de Lily. 

-Esta tal y como la deje.

-Nadie entra nunca. 

Lily pasó su mirada por el cuarto. Tal y como lo recordaba. Una buhardilla acogedora y muy linda en el piso más alto de la casa. La habitación más lejana del pasillo. Estaba decorada con rojo y dorado pro doquier, fotos de sus amigas, del equipo de Quiddich, algunos libros de magia en la estantería sobre el escritorio. Una cama, sin dosel, la cómoda, un par de sillas y algunas otras cosas. Dejo caer su baúl.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Todo en especial quien te dio ese collar. 

Lily tomó la cadena de plata de su cuello mientras se sonrojaba. Ali lanzó un gritito. 

~*~

James miró la casa frente a el. Era vieja y parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Tenía un gran jardín que su abuela cultivaba. "arquitectura del siglo quince" solía decir su abuelo. Sirius siempre reía cuando decía eso porque siempre seguía algún comentario como "Tan vieja como tu abuela e igual de resistente" 

-Guau las rosas salieron bonitas este año. –dijo a Sirius le gustaba ayudar a la abuela Potter en el jardín, cargar el abono, ayudar a plantar, como el decía hacer el trabajo duro. 

-Si, cariño, fui a comprar un nuevo abono con el señor Martín, parece que les gusta. 

-Si, ya quiero empezar a trabajar. ¿Cómo están lo geranios? ¿Tengo que escarbar?- dijo con una mirada de maniático.

-Si, querido, sabia que te gustaría escarbar para lo geranios. 

-GRACIAS.- grito el chico mientras subía las escaleras del porche y entraba a la casa. 

-A veces me recuerda a mi viejo perro doberman… como le gustaba escarbar.- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.  

-Si, a veces se asemeja mucho a un perro. –dijo James aguantando la risa. 

-Se pondrá muy feliz al ver las nuevas plantas que recibí, James, amor, podrías decirle que lo de la jardinería esta ahora en el cobertizo del sur. 

-Si, abuela. 

-bien iré a cambiarme.- y así todos entraron a la casa. 

~*~

-MAMÁ YA.

-ELINOR DEJA DE HUIR.

-MAMÁ DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME. ES SUFICIENTE, NO SOMOS UNA FAMILIA NO INTENTES QUE LO PARESCAMOS. – la chica callada y calmada de Hogwarts había desaparecido, la joven Dashwood estaba fura de si. Frente a ella estaba una mujer, ambas eran muy parecidas, la única diferencia era los ojos grises de la joven. 

-SOMO UNA FAMILIA.

-ASÍ CLARO MADRE, ENGAÑA A TU JEFE Y A TODOS LOS INUTILES DE ESA OFICINA PERO YO NO CAERE EN EL JUEGO. 

-ELINOR VULEVE ACÁ.

-no.- Elinor había bajado su voz hasta los susurros llenos de cólera.-No pienso caer en tus garras de nuevo, no tengo once años, no creas que puedes engañarme de la misma manera, creme no puedes. 

-no me hables así.- dijo la mujer y tomó a la chica por la muñeca moviéndola de un lado a otro con furia, luego la soltó. La joven cayó al suelo. –Eres una chica tonta, harás lo que te diga.

-No, esto se acabo.- dijo Elinor.- Se acabó ser la chica tonta que no hace nada, no pienso quedarme aquí y escuchar tus estupideces madre que llegue tu jefe y se enteré que tu hija se fue. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ya lo he dicho me voy. No llevo aquí ni un mes y ya estoy harta, me voy. 

-¿Y a donde iras? Nadie querrá una chica insolente como tú. 

-Debería denunciarte, iré a casa de mi amiga Ingrid. No pienso soportarte mas, lo he hecho por los últimos siete años, te volviste insoportable desde el momento en que murió papá. –Elinor y su madre estaban en la entrada de al casa. Allí había un baúl, parecía que allí había estado desde el momento que la joven aprendiz de bruja había llegado a la casa, hacia ya casi tres semanas. 

-No puedes abandonarme.

-Claro que puedo. Iré al ministerio y haré lo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo. 

-No lo harás, no eres capaz, siempre te ha faltado valor y decisión. 

-Iré, mírame. 

-No te dejare.- la mujer la tomó de la muñeca y empezó a subir las escaleras. 

-SUELTAME.

-NO

-MAMÁ DÉJAME. – Su madre la arrastraba, iba golpeando las escaleras. Se paró y puso fuerza. 

-MIRÁ NIÑA ES HORA DE QUE APRENDAS QUE NO PUEDES HACER LO QUE DESES _petrificus totalus. – _Elinor quedo tiesa. –Aprenderás a respetar. –Con otro movimiento de su varita la hizo levitar y con más calma la subió a su habitación. Eli miraba el techo. Lágrimas empezaron a cruzar su cara. "Gracias papá" pensó "gracias por condenarme." Su madre la hizo entrar a su cuarto, le dio movimiento otra vez y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-MAMÁ DEJAME SALIR. MAMÁ. – la mujer puso un hechizo silenciador y bajo a la sala para leer. 

Elinor se dejó caer en su cama. Le dolía la muñeca de donde su madre la había jalado. Pero le dolía más lo que sentía. Quería salir, quería vivir, escapar de su madre. Hundió su cara en la almohada y empezó a sollozar. "no es justo" repitió en su cabeza "NO ES JUSTO". Un rayo cruzo el cielo nocturno, un trueno estalló y como si esa hubiera sido la señal que esperaba la lluvia empezó a caer. 

~*~

Lily miró los rayos cruzar el cielo, escucho los truenos y sintió la lluvia que mojaba sus brazos. Estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Ninguna de las chicas del internado estaba, se habían ido a una excursión, a una granja, llegarían dentro de dos días. Lily al no estudiar allí no iba a ese tipo de paseos, se quedaba en el instituto y perdía las horas hablando con la cocinera. Pero esta vez había otra persona en la casa. Alessandra también se había quedado. Lily y ella se veían, cruzaban palabras agradables, pero no hablaban. Lily seguía extrañada con los ojos de la chica. ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Metió los brazos y cerró la ventana. Apagó las luces y se quedo a oscuras en la habitación. Pensando en muchas cosas una de ellas tenía que ver con el collar que pendía de su cuello. Sonrió mientras jugaba con la estrella.

-¿Qué me pasa?-se regaño. -¿Por qué no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza?- Se echo para atrás y se acostó en el suelo. Saco la cadena de su cuello y la miró. -¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de repente eres lo único que rodea mi cabeza? ¿Por qué?- Otro rayo. Sonrió una vez más. Con una de esas sonrisas tontas. Una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo voltear una vez más a la ventana. Se paró. La había cerrado, se acordaba. Se extendió para tomar el borde. No lo alcanzaba estaba muy lejos. Se apoyó en el alfeizar esperando que el viento le trajera de regreso la ventana. La lluvia caía fuerte y la mojaba toda. Sonrió, no le molestaba la lluvia. Otro rayo. Lily se echo hacia atrás asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué? Le recordaba tantas cosas. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Era una persona que se deslizaba calmadamente lejos de la casa. Como una sombra. Una sombra. Varias imágenes llegaron a su mente como flechazos, pero hubo un recuerdo que se quedo estancado en su cerebro. Tan nítido, como si hubiera pasado hacía muy poco tiempo, cuando habían pasado casi tres años antes. Su respiración se agitaba más. De repente llego otra imagen. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par. Se arrodillo frente a su baúl. Saco dos moños, su varita y luego lanzo sus cosas hacia la esquina más lejana. Apretó con fuerza la cadena de su cuello y salió corriendo. Cerró la puerta de un golpe. 

-ALESSANDRA ABRE.- la chica entreabrió la puerta.

-¿Lily que sucede? –La pelirroja pateo la puerta, esta golpeo la pared. 

-¿LILY QUÉ PASA?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte que cosa?- Lily empujo a Ale a la pared. 

-Que eras una bruja- de la bolsa de la chica saco una varita, mostrando a su vez la suya. 

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-No soy idiota, además sabía que te había visto antes. 

-¿Qué? No estado en Inglaterra desde hace años. 

-tres años para ser exactos, fue en un festival la última vez que estuviste en este país. . - Alessandra palideseó. 

-¿Cómo…Cómo lo sabes?

-Te vi, te vi desaparecer. En el momento en el que el kiosco exploto volteé al puente y allí vi esos ojos. – señalo las pupilas de Alessandra. 

-¿Por qué lo recordaste desde hace un mes que estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

-Porque esta noche volví a ver la sombra que vi esa noche de verano. Justo después de que el hada hablara conmigo. Lo dijo claramente cuando veas en los ojos de un mortal el cielo, tu vida no volverá a ser igual. Y justo ese día no volvió a ser igual, el ministerio se llevo a mis padres haciéndolos viajar a distintas partes del mundo, separaron a mi familia. Yo vine a este lugar, mi hermana… quien sabe donde este. Pero no vengo a decir eso, ahí que irnos. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Por la puerta de atrás, tenemos que alejarnos, ten.-le dio un moño. –Es un translador, cuando estés sola piensa en la persona que mas confianza te inspire, aparecerás con ella. 

-¿Quién te los dio?

-El director de mi colegio.

-Pues iré con el mismo Dumbledore. 

-Salúdamelo.- oyeron otro golpe en la puerta este mas fuerte. -¿Lista?

-Claro.

-Entonces vámonos.

-Si.- las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa. Se miraron cuando llegaron a un cruce. La lluvia caía fuertemente, las calles estaban llenas de lodo. 

-¿Es el adiós Lily? 

-No nos veremos de nuevo, dile a Dumbledore que el hada ha vuelto a acertar que empiece a buscar aliados. 

-Se lo diré. ¿A donde iras tu? 

-No lo se. Hasta luego.

-Nos veremos.- las dos chicas se separaron. Lily volteo.  

-ALESSANDRA AQUÍ VIENEN.- grito. Sabía que la perseguirían a ella. –DESAPAERCE. 

Empezó a correr o más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Entró en la arboleda del parque, tenía que desaparecer, ¿pero con quien iría, con quien? Seguía corriendo, la lluvia caía a su alrededor. Otro rayo, el trueno la hizo saltar. Pero no paró. Fue cuando lo sintió. Alguien la había tomado de la mano. Se volteo rápidamente, soltándose, haciéndose hacia atrás. Un hombre estaba parado frente a ella. Se veía imponente. 

-Hola.- dijo, esa sola palabra estaba llena de odio, amargura y era fría, sin vida, sin ningún sentimiento de bondad. Quería correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Empezó a caminar poco a poco, alejándose, le hombre sólo la veía. Parecía que sonreía. Lily no lo resistió más y empezó a correr. 

-Nadie escapa de mí.- dijo el hombre. Lily seguía corriendo. –Nadie. –La chica cayó de bruces en el suelo. Miró el moño en sus manos. Se volteo. Despacio el hombre se acercaba. Había alzado su varita.

-Nadie me ve y sale ileso, o vivo.- Lily estaba llena de miedo. "quiero salir, ayuda, ayuda" apretó fuertemente el moño y su varita, con la otra mano la cadena. Una cara apreció en su mente. 

-_Avada__ Keda…- "no, no pienso rendirme." pensó. Fijo todas sus energías en esa cara en su mente. Sintió como todo empezaba a dar vueltas. -._..bra.- _El rayo verde se acercaba. Lily sintió como todo desaparecía a su alrededor. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Todo se iba borrando la luz verde se confundía con todo. La chica sabía que iba pasar. Solo cerró los ojos y espero. _

¿Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno quiero aclarar algo, en el primer chap se abran dado cuenta que había spoilers del quinto libro insignificantes pero no estoy siguiendo lo que dice este libro así que no creo que haya más, a menos que mi mente me juegue una mala pasada. También quiero avisarles que me iré de viaje desde el15 de este mes hasta el 7 de enero, es probable que traiga conmigo bastantes chaps ya escritos pero no subiré durante ese periodo. En la semana que me queda intentaré subir dos chaps mas (ya tengo escrito hasta el 5 completo y estoy empezando el sexto) Espero que tengan alguna hipótesis. Así que solo les dejo los adelantos. 

Adelantos. 

El próximo chap se llama Noche de caos y hay algunas escenas. 

-¿Entonces bajarás?

-No.- La madre de la chica cerró la puerta  y con su varita lanzó un hechizo silenciador. 

-No me hagas hacerlo en el modo difícil. 

-No vas a controlarme otra vez con eso. 

-¿apostamos?

-No te atreverías. 

-A diferencia tuya yo no soy una cobarde.

-La verdad yo tampoco.- Elinor estaba harta, harta de su madre, harta de la vida que llevaba, si hubiera sido por ella nunca habría regresado a esa casa. 

-La verdad no es cierto y lo sabes. 

-yo ni siquiera quería vivir contigo. 

-Creme también pienso que eres un estorbo. 

-¿para que tuviste una hija entonases?

-Aun me lo pregunto. 

-No voy a bajar. 

-Si lo harás _Imperio.-Elinor distinguió la sensación conocida de paz y tranquilidad. "no, no otra vez, no volveré, no otra vez, NO" El hechizo se deshizo miró las escaleras  e hizo la única cosa que supo corrió. Abrió su baúl y saco su varita. El ruido había atraído a los invitados. _

-¿Por qué?

-Por Eli sobre todo, no se me da mala espina que no haya escrito más. 

-Ingrid eres muy paranoica.

-No es eso, sabes siento como tu con Cindy. 

-¿a que te refieres?

-A ese sentimiento de que algo anda mal. – Una lechuza tocó en el vidrio. Ingrid se acercó y la metió. 

-Carla es para ti del trabajo.- le extendió la carta. Su hermana la tomó y la abrió rápidamente. 

-Por Merlín Ingrid tienes un sexto sentido. 

-¿Por qué?

Espero que nos veamos en el siguiente chap muy pronto por ahora se despide. 

Syringen A.L.C.S 


	4. Noche de caos

Hola a tod@s, aquí esta el siguiente chap. Subiré uno la semana entrante, pero luego ya no subiré hasta el 7 de enero que regreso (o mas o menos el 9) porque me voy de viaje ^.^ 

Pero los dejo con este chap que me parece muy interesante (creo) bueno primero los rr. 

**¬¬ Salmón (gussi gusinchien): Gracias por el rr, sabes que tus comentarios son para mi mucho, ^.^ y LILY se escribe con una L, (ignorante) BUENO por otro lado ya se me tus apodos no tienes que repetirlos. **

**Isa: La respuesta a tu pregunta esta aquí, gracias. **

**Lamister: Si algunos de mis finales son inquietantes. ^.^ Gracias. **

**Isabelle**** Black: **Si se que es mucho tiempo pero me voy a Inglaterra y Paris y realmente he soñado mucho con ese viaje. Bueno aquí esta el chap y bueno lo del complejo de jardinero no se. jajajaj ^.^ bueno la respuesta esta aquí y creo que (susurro) si. 

**Ale: El chap y ya te prometí regresando subiré en todos. **

**SiriuS****: **¿Enserio? Gracias muchas gracias eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa gracias 

**HG: que bueno que te guste aquí esta el siguiente chap y bueno no se que te parezca espero leer mas de tu pronto. **

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y no dejan reviews y a todas las que leen MIL GRACIAS. Bueno antes del chap creo que tengo que decir: 

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío y quiero pedir perdón a cualquier autora si este ff contiene alguna situación que tenga el suyo o que se paresaza mucho, créanme no lo hago queriendo. Además quiero dedicar este ff a mi mejor amiga Montse Simó y a mis dos amigos (y compañeros en las locuras) Alejandro Jaime (el gussi) y Alejandro Cano. GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ SIEMPRE. Y claro a todos los que lean esto. (siempre repito lo mismo jajajaj ^.^UUUU) Bueno por último sólo quiero decir que si me dejan un rr se los agradesere mucho. Nos vemos. 

De que están hechos los sueños?

Por Syringen

_Todo el mundo sueña pero ¿De que material están hechos los sueños?_

_Es algo que los personajes de este ff descubrirán_. 

Capitulo cuatro

Noche de caos

_Sin darnos cuenta nuestras vidas cambiaron en una sola noche, con la noche de tormenta como espectadora silenciosa. _

-Pobres flores, pobres flores.- decía Sirius una y otras vez. –Se van a mojar demasiado. 

-¿y porque no les pones paraguas?

-James esa es… la mejor idea que has tenido. VOY A BUSCAR PARAGUAS.- Sirius salió corriendo. James sonrió para si. 

-James, amor ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la señora Potter. 

-Nada sólo…

-¿Si?

-Sentí que alguien me llamaba, que me necesitaba. – "sentí que algo le sucedía a Lily" 

-James porque no vas a ayudar a Sirius. –Propuso el señor Potter.- seguro que eso te distraerá. –James asintió y salio. 

-¿crees que se posible?-dijo la anciana. 

-La verdad ya no se que pensar. 

-SIRIUS BAJA ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?

-BUSCO PARAGUAS. 

-JUNTO A LA PUERTA DEBE DE HABER. IRÉ A VER AL ÁTICO. –James subió las escaleras del ático. De repente otro sentimiento se apodero de el. "JAMES, JAMES" alguien empezó a gritar en su cabeza. Como mas se acercaba al ático mas fuertes eran los gritos en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta. El frío le dio. Miró el lugar empolvado. La ventana estaba abierta, los gritos había parado. El lugar tenía telarañas por doquier. Polvo. Empezó a buscar los paraguas. Una caja se cayó. Se giró para mirarla. De ella salían varias fotos. Se acercó y las miró con cuidado. Esas eran fotos de… escucho un quejido, se metió en el laberinto de cajas. Empujo una. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La ventana se estampo y la lluvia entro mojándolo. El chico se quedo helado ¿como era posible?

~*~

-estoy preocupada algo no anda bien.- dijo Ingrid mientras se paseaba por su cuarto. 

-INGRID DEJA ESO.- grito una voz desde el cuarto de alado. 

-¿QUÉ?- la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. 

-deja de caminar por toda la habitación.- una chica muy parecida a Ingrid entro, pero eso era por el echo de que eran hermanas. 

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy preocupada por ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Eli sobre todo, no se me da mala espina que no haya escrito más. 

-Ingrid eres muy paranoica.

-No es eso, sabes siento como tu con Cindy. 

-¿a que te refieres?

-A ese sentimiento de que algo anda mal. – Una lechuza tocó en el vidrio. Ingrid se acercó y la metió. 

-Carla es para ti del trabajo.- le extendió la carta. Su hermana la tomó y la abrió rápidamente. 

-Por Merlín Ingrid tienes un sexto sentido. 

-¿Por qué?

~*~

-ELINOR SAL.- la puerta se abrió. 

-¿Por qué?

-Los invitados preguntan por ti. 

-Si me haces salir les diré.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que eres.

-Vamos dejemos esta discusión. 

-No voy a bajar, no le digo a nadie porque no me obligas a ser como tu. 

-Ellos ni siquiera saben que tengo una hija. 

-Lo se. 

-¿Entonces bajarás?

-No.- La madre de la chica cerró la puerta  y con su varita lanzó un hechizo silenciador. 

-No me hagas hacerlo en el modo difícil. 

-No vas a controlarme otra vez con eso. 

-¿apostamos?

-No te atreverías. 

-A diferencia tuya yo no soy una cobarde.

-La verdad yo tampoco.- Elinor estaba harta, harta de su madre, harta de la vida que llevaba, si hubiera sido por ella nunca habría regresado a esa casa. 

-La verdad no es cierto y lo sabes. 

-yo ni siquiera quería vivir contigo. 

-Creme también pienso que eres un estorbo. 

-¿para que tuviste una hija entonases?

-Aun me lo pregunto. 

-No voy a bajar. 

-Si lo harás _Imperio.-_Elinor distinguió la sensación conocida de paz y tranquilidad. "no, no otra vez, no volveré, no otra vez, NO" El hechizo se deshizo miró las escaleras  e hizo la única cosa que supo corrió. Abrió su baúl y saco su varita. El ruido había atraído a los invitados. 

-Elinor que placer verte.- dijo un hombre. 

-Ayuda.- susurro la chica. 

-¿Qué?

-Ella es… ella es…- señalo a su madre.

-Dilo mocosa y juro que…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ella es una…- un rayo golpeo a la chica. Su madre tenía la varita levantada. 

-ella es un mortifaga.- grito de pronto la voz de Elinor estaba en el suelo. Se desmayó. 

-¿Qué?-dijo el hombre.

-Tal y como escucho pero no puedo permitir que lo sepa señor Lupin que lo sepa nadie mas. 

~*~

James la miró de nuevo. 

-¿Lily? 

-¿James?'-dijo la joven mientras levantaba su cabeza. – ¿Estoy viva? 

-Si creo que si. –Lily se paró torpemente, pero cayó al suelo. 

-No.- dijo suavemente.- No ahora,

-¿Lil que pasa?

-James necesito que le digas al director… que… que… que el hada tenía razón una vez mas. 

-¿Y porque no se lo dices tu? 

-Porque no podré. James un favor.- dijo la chica mientras lo veía. Lily parecía llorar pero entre la lluvia, la noche y el frío no se notaba. James se arrodillo frente a ella. 

-si ¿Qué quieres? 

-Abrázame.- dijo la muchacha. James hizo lo que le pedía. Lily sintió los brazos del chico a su alrededor. James pudo saber entonces que si lloraba. 

-¿Lil que pasa? – la separó un poco de él. Miró a la chica. Su mirada se fijo en la cadena de su cuello. 

-¿te la pusiste?

-Si, James gracias dile a Dumbledore por favor. 

-Lil no entiendo. 

-Ve y déjame aquí. 

-No.

-no lo entiendes alguien morirá si no lo haces, probablemente mas de…- Lily paró sus palabras. La escena que llego a su cabeza. Rayos de luz verde, la cara de alguien que ella había visto antes, gritos, Elinor en el suelo, muerte.

-APRESURTE.- grito 

-Lily no te dejaré aquí. 

-Por favor no te das cuenta que la maldición imperdonable casi me da, no se si es solo que es efecto retardado o moriré de verdad. –Esas palabras le cayeron a James como agua helada. 

-¿morir?

-James por favor, por mi déjame aquí. –Otra vez imágenes.

-JAMES POR FAVOR.- grito desesperada. 

-No te voy a dejar sola. Te llevaré conmigo. 

-James, amor, ¿que pasa allá arriba?

-ABUELA LLAMA A DUMBLEDORE DILE QUE TIENE QUE VENIR. 

-ve tu.- dijo la voz de Lily en un susurro. 

-No puedo.

-Si puedes.- Lily se recostó contra la pared y respiro pausadamente.

-Rápido por favor. –James salió del ático. 

Y fue como si de repente todo se conectará. Siente jóvenes en distintos lugares miraron la lluvia caer del cielo de verano, la marca tenebrosa se alzó una vez mas, la conmoción empezó y esos jóvenes al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que su vida no volvería ser igual nunca mas. 

Ingrid miró la carta en sus manos y cayó al suelo por la impresión, Sirius salió al encuentro de James en la chimenea, Alessandra sintió una vez mas ese vació en su corazón, Elinor yacía si movimiento en un campo de batalla, Remus recibía una noticia que cambiaria su vida y Lily respiró pausadamente. Entre abrió sus ojos mirando el cielo, la lluvia, los truenos, más aya en su mente la marca tenebrosa, Lily respiró suavemente y luego su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Como dije la vida de nadie volvería a ser igual.  

Bueno otro final "abierto" me gusto como me quedaron los últimos párrafos. ^.^ y me obsesione con esa carita ^.^ jajajajja.

Adelantos.

El próximo chap se llama: Amistad, dolor, amor. ¿Y escenas?

-¿y que acaso soy ella?

-La misma sangre corre por tus venas, eres igual a ella. 

-No sabes como soy. 

-Elinor lamentablemente si lo se.

-No puedes culparme yo no mate a tu padre, no soy mi madre.

-No la denunciaste en cuatro años.

-REMUS LUPIN ELLA ES MI MADRE. NO PODÍA HACER ESO. AL FINAL ELLA ES MI MADRE.

-MATO A MUCHAS PERSONAS LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTA BIEN QUE ESTE EN AZCABAN.

-CÁLLATE.- grito Elinor.- No sabes de que hablas. –La mirada fría de Remus seguía sobre ella. –Yo estoy sola en el mundo sabes y tienes razón soy ella, somos iguales solo algo me diferencia. Ella estuvo dispuesta a dañar a las personas que quiso YO NO. 

-Por tu culpa mi padre esta muerto. 

-Remus eres un insensible. 

-¿y que quieres que haga?

-Que no me culpes.

-Ale dime ¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo?

-Te acostumbras a vivir en un mundo sin luz, sin salida, en un lugar donde solo encuentras oscuridad, donde eres tú y sólo tú la que esta allí, donde eres nada para el mundo. Te acostumbras a morir lentamente y acabas dando pro echo que todo el mundo es así, que no vale la pena vivir, el sufrimiento se convierte en cosa de todos los días, el huir es sólo una manera de vivir, la tristeza se convierte en tu alimento y la vida en un foso sin fondo donde sólo se encuentra oscuridad, soledad y sufrimiento. 

-Debe ser horrible.

-no es lo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que vi hoy, lo que he estado viendo a lo largo de la semana, bueno es peor aun porque después de tanto sufrimiento acabas acostumbrándote, acabas dando por sentado que la vida es así y te preparas para el siguiente golpe. Pero si jamás te ha pasado algo así, sufres más, duele como en carne propia, lo vi en Elinor y en Remus, pero en otras personas que ni pensarías y una de ellas esta aquí conmigo.

-¿yo?

Bueno allí esta nos vemos en el próximo chap. No olviden los reviews. 

Syringen A.L.C.S


	5. Amistad, dolor, amor

HOLA A TOD@S

Bueno decidí subir el chap antes porque ya lo tenía escrito y se me ocurrió. ^.^ Pero bueno, gracias por los rr, me alegra mucho recibirlos. Bien contestémoslos.

**O^kata^o****:** Que bueno que te parezcan así los chaps. Bueno tu petición es muy buena, creo que en este chap no habrá adelantos además de que es mas largo que los demás. Ojala que te guste. 

**Isabelle**** Black: **Bueno también voy a vivir mi sueño. Bueno la verdad me gustan los finales abiertos pero todo es culpa de mi profesora de español (si échale la culpa a ella) que nos da a leer historias con finales abiertos todo el tiempo. Si tiene un problema serio. Bueno si no es muy agradable este capi con respecto a Remus y Elinor ya verás. 

**LadyLily1982****: **Perdón por lo de los avances y bueno no se si decir que el echo de que tu musa se este ahogando en el baño sea bueno pero tal vez para ti lo es. Si tal vez es complicado, a veces. Bueno si es tan magnifico lo dirás tu.

**Nafra: ¿Cristi tiene razón? ¿Con que? Y que bueno que te guste. **

**HG: esas cinco palabras me alegraron todo el día. Ya seguí. **

**Luciana****: **que bueno que el fic te parezca lindo, si el misterio es lo mío pero tratare de poner mas romance por algo esta en esa categoría. Es que el romance meloso y cursi todo el tiempo me harta (me pegaron eso mis amigos) Bien continuo antes de los previsto por eso de que me voy a ir pero si encuentro un cyber prometo intentar subir algo. Además mi papá llevará su computadora lo que me da oportunidad de escribir durante el viaje.  

**Sara fénix balck: Si creo que la historia va para largo que pero no se realmente y que bueno que te gusten los finales y bueno estoy subiendo antes y si según mis planes esos dos personajes tendrán mucha participación aun no se ve pero si saldrán mucho. **

**Lamister****: **Bueno si el final fue como lo dijiste y de la madre bueno lo descubrirás aquí. ¿Qué habilidad? Y bueno ya seguí. 

Gracias a tod@s por leer este ff quienes dejan rrs mil gracias y quienes no gracias también. 

Bueno y como siempre le digo que Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío y quiero pedir perdón a cualquier autora si este ff contiene alguna situación que tenga el suyo o que se paresaza mucho, créanme no lo hago queriendo. Además quiero dedicar este ff a mi mejor amiga Montse Simó y a mis dos amigos (y compañeros en las locuras) Alejandro Jaime (el gussi) y Alejandro Cano. GRACIAS POR ESTAR ALLÍ SIEMPRE. Y claro a todos los que lean esto. (Siempre repito lo mismo porque copio y pego ^.^UU) Y bueno espero que el chap les guste. 

~*~

De que están hechos los sueños?

Por Syringen

_Todo el mundo sueña pero ¿De que material están hechos los sueños?_

_Es algo que los personajes de este ff descubrirán_. 

~*~

Capitulo cinco

Amistad, dolor, amor. 

_Todo cambio tan rápido que apenas pude ver como el pasado se alejaba. _

-Señorita Dashwood a echo lo correcto créanos. 

-¿pero a que precio?

-Señorita nosotros no podemos…

-Mató al padre de uno de mis amigos, no puede decirme que eso es nada. 

-Eli cálmate.- dijo Ingrid.- No conseguirás nada, el no puede volver. 

-Pero es mi culpa.- la chica empezó a llorar. Su amiga la abrazó. 

-¿eso fue lo que pasó?-Ingrid bajo su mirada. 

-Lily creo que para Eli todavía viene lo peor.

-¿Por qué?

-James, sus abuelos, Sirius y Remus vienen. 

-¿Por qué?

-Apareciste en su ático casi muerta quieren saber como estas.

-¿Y Remus porque?

-Estará allí por lo de su padre, Eli no lo quiere ver. 

-No lo que pasa es que no quiere enfrentarse a lo que teme.

-¿A que?

-A que Remus no le vuelva a hablar y que la culpe. –La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Era una mañana tranquila en Hogwarts, Lily estaba en la enfermería, al parecer la maldición no la había tocado sólo le había quitado mucha, mucha energía. No podía caminar, había permanecido en estado de coma hasta esa mañana. A cada momento se sentía mas fuerte.

-Hola James, Sirius, Remus, señores Potter.- dijeron educadamente las dos chicas. 

-Hola ¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto James.

-Si gracias.

-Lily debiste ver la cara de Prongs cuando subimos a buscarte.-dijo Sirius.- Parecías muerta. 

-Cállate Padfood. 

-¿y Elinor?-pregunto la anciana señora Potter. Nadie hablo. 

-En los jardines.- dijo tímidamente Ingrid. 

-Pobre muchacha.- dijo el señor Potter.- Su madre… pobre. Jamás pensé que Marlene Dashwood haría algo así. Me pareció siempre una joven educada, hay Frank la quiso mucho.- Richard Potter y Frank Dashwood había sido muy amigos, al igual que sus esposas. 

-¿y que paso Lil por qué apareciste en nuestro ático?

-No te voy a decir James. 

-¿Por qué?

-Secreto de estado.- dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía su dedo sobre sus labios. Antes de que James pudiera protestar Sirius hablo.

-Bien no nos digas ¿Cómo estas Ingrid?

-Bien.- la conversación era vacía y sin sentido. 

-Vamos a ver a Dumbledore.- dijeron los abuelos de James saliendo. 

-Yo necesito aire.- dijo Remus.

-NO.- grito Ingrid. 

-¿Qué?

-No vayas a ver a Elinor.

-lo siento pero tengo cosas que arreglar con ella.-desapareció por la puerta.

-Hay que hacer algo.- dijo Ingrid. 

-No.- contesto James.- tienen que arreglar las cosas, sin nosotros. –Se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero es injusto para Eli.

-Su madre mató al padre de Remus.

-Lo sabemos James pero no fue Elinor. 

-Tubo que ver, acéptalo Lily.

-Ya.-dijo Ingrid.- No discutiremos nosotros eso, no ahora.  

~*~

Elinor miró a Remus. 

-Me culpas ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Yo no lo mate.

-Fue tu madre.

-¿y que acaso soy ella?

-La misma sangre corre por tus venas, eres igual a ella. 

-No sabes como soy. 

-Elinor lamentablemente si lo se.

-No puedes culparme yo no mate a tu padre, no soy mi madre.

-No la denunciaste en cuatro años.

-REMUS LUPIN ELLA ES MI MADRE. NO PODÍA HACER ESO. AL FINAL ELLA ES MI MADRE.

-MATÓ A MUCHAS PERSONAS, LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTA BIEN QUE ESTE EN AZCABAN.

-CÁLLATE.- grito Elinor.- No sabes de que hablas. –La mirada fría de Remus seguía sobre ella. –Yo estoy sola en el mundo sabes y tienes razón soy ella, somos iguales solo algo me diferencia. Ella estuvo dispuesta a dañar a las personas que quiso YO NO. 

-Por tu culpa mi padre esta muerto. 

-Remus eres un insensible. 

-¿y que quieres que haga?

-Que no me culpes.

-No puedes pedir eso. 

-SABES MI MADRE NO ERA UNA MALA PERSONA. 

-mato, ¿eso no la convierte en una mala persona?

-Ella trataba de salvarme, yo soy una estupida hasta ahora me doy cuanta de que solo trataba de que yo fuera feliz. Ningún mortífago sabia que yo existía. 

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Mi madre cometió errores LO SÉ. Pero no trato de llevarme con ella, no trato de que yo siguiera sus pasos, yo debía decidir si estaba contra su señor o con el, NADIE SABIA QUE ELLA TENÍA UNA HIJA. 

-pero de todas formas mato. POR SU CULPA MI PADRE NO ESTA UNA DE LAS POCAS PERSONAS QUE SEGUIA CONMIGO.

-TIENES A TU MADRE YO ESTOY SOLA PARA SIEMPRE, NADIE QUIERE HACERSE CARGO DE MI PORQUE MI MADRE ES MORTIFAGA, SOY MENOR DE EDAD Y MI TUTORIA LA TIENE DUMBLEDORE. SABES YO TAMBIÉN PREDÍ A MI PADRE Y ACABO DE PERDER A LA OTRA PERSONA QUE ME DIO LA VIDA, NO PUEDO CULPARLA. 

-¿POR HABER MATADO A MI PADRE?

-REMUS LUPIN ENTIENDE NO SOY ELLA NO TUBE LA CULPA. 

-TU FUISTE LA QUE LA ACUSO EN ESA REUNION.

-MI VIDA TAMBIÉN ESTABA EN JUEGO. ¿QUÉ PREFERIRÍAS QUE YO HUBIERA MUERTO EN VEZ DE TU PADRE?  

-la verdad Elinor lo hubiera preferido. –la chica lo miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

-¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso?- susurro.

-Elinor yo…

-No necesitas disculparte, a menos deseo que si te disculpes lo sientas de verdad. – con esas palabras la chica se alejo.

-Remus Lupin eres un estupido.- dijo el chico.- no puedes decirle a alguien que preferirías que estuviera muerto. Eres un estupido. Pero tiene razón no me siento arrepentido. 

~*~

Elinor lloraba en alguna parte del castillo, encogida en una esquina. Escucho pasos en el pasillo. Subió su cara.

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No lo se sabía que estarías aquí. 

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Jamás he soportado verte llorar. 

-Casi nunca me has visto llorar. 

-No importa.- el chico se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. –Nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a las personas que quiero. 

-Gra-a… gracias- dijo ella mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Se que es duro.

-El dijo que preferiría que yo estuviera muerta.

-Nori tienes que entender como se siente el. – Hace tanto que no le decía así. 

-Yo también perdí a mi madre.

-El esperaba que tomarás la culpa que te disculparas no que la defendieras.

-¿Tu también?

-No, yo sólo digo que el no comprende que es lo que sientes. ¿Lo quieres?

-A Remus, no sé, como amigo si de eso estoy segura… bueno no… lo estaba. 

-No te desanimes Lily despertó por fin.

-Lo se. 

-¿No quieres verla?

-La verdad no. 

-Es tu amiga.

-Si pero ella entenderá. – La muchacha apretó con más fuerza al chico.- ¿tu te irás?

-No, hasta que tu vengas conmigo. 

-Gracias, de verdad gracias. 

~*~

Miró la ventana con un gesto de dolor, se arremolino en las cobijas. Recordar, recordar que no había sido suficiente. Una sombra silenciosa entró. La pelirroja levantó la vista. Alessandra suavemente se sentó en la cama de la enferma. 

-Hola Lily ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Si.

-Me alegra.

-A mi me alegra que estés bien, eres la única de este lugar que lo esta. 

-Mentira. 

-Elinor no ha venido. 

-ha estado llorando.

-Lo se me contaron… la conversación. 

-¿estas preocupada?

-Si, todo cambio tan rápido que apenas pude ver como el pasado alejarse. 

-Lo lamento. 

-Justo cuando todo estaba bien.- suspiro.- esto pasa

-No puedes oponerte al cambio.

-Pero puedes detestarlo. 

-Eso no es bueno.

-Ale dime ¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo? Se muy pocas cosas de ti, pero por lo que descubrí…

-Te acostumbras a vivir en un mundo sin luz, sin salida, en un lugar donde solo encuentras oscuridad, donde eres tú y sólo tú la que esta allí, donde eres nada para el mundo. Te acostumbras a morir lentamente y acabas dando pro echo que todo el mundo es así, que no vale la pena vivir, el sufrimiento se convierte en cosa de todos los días, el huir es sólo una manera de vivir, la tristeza se convierte en tu alimento y la vida en un foso sin fondo donde sólo se encuentra oscuridad, soledad y sufrimiento. 

-Debe ser horrible.

-no es lo peor.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que vi hoy, lo que he estado viendo a lo largo de la semana, bueno es peor aun porque después de tanto sufrimiento acabas acostumbrándote, acabas dando por sentado que la vida es así y te preparas para el siguiente golpe. Pero si jamás te ha pasado algo así, sufres más, duele como en carne propia, lo vi en Elinor y en Remus, pero en otras personas que ni pensarías y una de ellas esta aquí conmigo.

-¿yo?

-Lily sigues adentro de ti la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lily Evans se hace la fuerte? ¿Por qué no comparte con nadie la verdad? ¿Por qué se mata a si misma?

-¿de que hablas?

-De lo que sientes. 

-No entiendo. 

-Si tal vez no lo entiendas por ahora, pero esta allí presente oprimiendo tu pecho, sabes siempre me han dicho que a las personas con corazón es fácil manipularlas.

-¿y es verdad?

-en parte, Lily, en parte.- luego se paró y se alejó. Lily la vio desaparecer. Su mente estaba llena de dudas. Miró el cielo sin luna y se acomodo una vez mas entre las cobijas. 

~*~

James estaba sentado en el pórtico de la vieja casa donde desde hacía algún tiempo vivía. Muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. No podía dormir. Mejor salir a tomar aire. El principal tema en su cabeza era la manera en que de repente todo acabó, tan rápido y con tanta confusión. Suspiro. "Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans ¿qué misterio traes entre manos? dime Lily Evans ¿Qué esta pasa ahora? Dime ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? Lily Evans ¿Sabes las respuestas?" Desde hacía ya tiempo se dedicaba a preguntar o hablar con Lily. Se rió. "Bien Lily Evans la verdad no entiendo lo que esta pasando. ¿Tu si?" se echo para atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado. 

-Otra vez pensando.- dijo una voz detrás de él. James giro su cabeza. 

-Abuelo no sabía que estas despierto. 

-No importa es claro que ya no compartes tus pensamientos con el anciano aquí presente. 

-Ninguna de las dos cosas son ciertas ni estas viejo ni he dejado de compartir mis pensamientos contigo. 

-Me temo James.- dijo el señor Potter mientras se sentaba.- Que estoy viejo, viejo para estas guerras y para lo que esta pasando con el mundo todo va ya demasiado rápido. Además nunca me confiaste que esta chica tan linda te gustaba tanto para que no dejaras de pensar en ella. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hablas en sueños, a veces.- agrego viendo la cara del joven.- Además que sin darte cuenta piensas en voz alta y no tengo tan mala memoria para no saber a quien fuimos a visitar hoy. 

-Abuelo yo…

-No tienes que disculparte, al final es normal, estas creciendo y cambiando tan rápido como el mundo. Te lo digo querido nieto estoy viejo para los cambios, al ser joven es fácil acostumbrase ya a mi edad.- negó lentamente.- te gustaría que todo siguiera igual. 

James sonrió. Siempre le había gustado platicar con su abuelo. Era alguien que siempre daba buenos consejos, que divagaba un poco, pero que sabía muchas cosas, muchas, muchas. 

-¿algún consejo?-pregunto 

-Para los cambios que te acostumbres, jamás acabarán y para la chica…

-¿Lily?

-Si ella, bueno no hay ningún consejo, sólo que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-No puedo. 

-No dije que fueras corriendo a Hogwarts a decirle ahora. Sólo dile cuando estés listo. 

-¿y cuando será eso?

-Cuando deba ser.-James rió.

-No cambiaras nunca. 

-La verdad si cambiare pero cambio mas lento que todo lo demás por eso no te das cuenta.- Se estiró.- Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.- el anciano se paró. 

-¿Abuelo?

-¿Si?

-la verdad si estoy obsesionado con Lily Evans. 

-Eso es parte de estar enamorado, lamentablemente el amor no es siempre hermoso o dichoso y lo peor no hay cura. Por eso yo solo me enamoré una vez y fue la verdadera. 

-Mentiroso.

-¿Qué? Puede ser.- y con esas palabras se fue. James se quedo allí sentado un rato mas luego se paró y también entro. 

Iba a la mitad de la escalera, miraba las pinturas, los retros y las fotografías. Se paró frente a una que lo saludo. Era una niña de cómo seis años, con un vestido largo y blanco. 

-Dime ¿crees que este mal? Que este mal que me haya enamorado.- la pintura lo miró, sin decir nada. –Vamos contesta.

-Para el amor no hay cura, no puede evitarlo, pero es un sentimiento hermoso no debe importarle si esta mal.  

-¿pero es lo correcto?

-Nadie sabe como acabará todo, tal vez si, tal vez no. Además ¿quién dice que lo correcto siempre es lo mejor? 

-Tu crees que ella me lo diría, sabes de quien hablo ¿y si le pregunto?- la niña giro su cabeza hacia la sima de la escalera. 

-Ella no habla desde hace años, no contesta, ya no vive. Se convirtió en una cosa normal, muggle. 

-eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Por qué ya no habla?

-Porque la razón por la que seguía viva y feliz se fue. 

-¿Cuál era la razón?- el cuadro suspiro. 

-Le han dicho alguna vez que el amor te guiara siempre, que por lejos que este esa persona la sentirás siempre contigo, que ni la muerte puede separar a quienes se aman, que el amor te hace hacer locuras, que te niebla la vista y que las cosas no tienen sentido sin… esa persona. 

-Creo que lo he escuchado y… sentido. 

-Pues algo así le pasa. Ella no volverá a vivir porque para ella es un castigo el seguir aquí… sin él. – Luego la niña salió de su cuadro y se alejo, probablemente a jugar a otra pintura. James se quedo mirando el pardo donde estaba la niña. "Lily sabes la verdad no creo que importe, porque tal vez nunca lo escuches pero las cosas no tienen sentido sin ti."

~*~

El la enfermería de Hogwarts una pelirroja no podía dormir. Se volteo una vez mas esta vez viendo la ventana. "Bien Lily Evans la verdad no entiendo lo que esta pasando. ¿Tu si?" esas palabras había llegado a su mente. "¿Por qué?" Alessandra se había alejado ya muchas horas atrás. Elinor debía estar en alguna parte del castillo, durmiendo por fin o tal vez llorando. Ingrid en su casa, había tres merodeadores con James y Peter debía estar lejos de allí. Ella seguía en esa cama, sin poder dormir. Pensando en todas esas personas y en lo que estaba pasando. Seguía sin creer que Remus hubiera sido tan cruel, el no solía ser así. "_Pero si jamás te ha pasado algo así, sufres más, duele como en carne propia"_ las palabras de Ale llegaron a su mente. "Sufres más, ¿que es dolor? Al final ¿que es? Sólo un sentimiento que te hace infeliz, pero ser feliz es sólo otro sentimiento. Estamos tan acostumbrados a vivir 'felices' que nos duele todo." Lily suspiro. Se paró. Se sentía ya fuerte, por lo menos para pararse y caminar un rato. Tenía que despejarse. Sentía el frío piso de piedra bajo sus pies. Siempre que quería pensar iba al tercer piso, pero esa vez no. Camino sin rumbo, ¿las cocinas? No quería estar sola, tal vez lo mejor era bajar a los jardines o sólo perderse en los corredores. Siguió caminando tomando la última opción. Todo Hogwarts estaba en paz, silencioso, escuchaba a su cabeza dar algunas entupidas soluciones a sus problemas. "No se como solucionaremos todo. Los dos perdieron un ser querido por culpa de… ¿Es culpa de Elinor o de su madre?... ¿de Remus o de alguien más?" Se recargo en una de las paredes. "¿hay un culpable? Tal vez sólo debían los dos aceptar que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa. Tal vez así todo se arreglaría, tal vez." Una voz llego de nuevo a su cabeza, mas clara, con más sentido. "Lily sabes la verdad no creo que importe, porque tal vez nunca lo escuches pero las cosas no tienen sentido sin ti." Se paró de pronto. Miró el collar que colgaba de su cuello. "James" pensó. "¿eres tu James?"

~*~

-Si únicamente no hubiera dicho eso.-dijo suavemente Elinor.-Si sólo no hubiera sido tan cruel. Yo no soy mi madre no podía culparme de asesinato, no podía. Entiendo que era su padre, pero era mi vida, mi madre, no estaba pensando en las consecuencias no.- Se sentó en las escaleras que empezaron a moverse, no hizo caso del detalle. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía unos días le llego de nuevo a la mente, el juicio y finalmente lo que había dicho el ministro. –Él no sabe lo que siente, que te torturen, ver morir a tu padre frente a ti, regresar al lugar que más has odiado, el saber que tu madre te odia, el no sabe que es eso, es un licántropo pero sus padres lo han apoyado, sus amigos también. Mis amigas viven en mundos distintos al mío, de mi familia ya no queda nada… sólo yo. Él no sabe que es, no sabe, tiene personas a su alrededor que lo quieren yo no tengo NADA.- intentaba detener las lágrimas que llegaban de nuevo. –EL NO ENTIENDE, NO SABE QUE ES.- estallo en llanto "_No lo harás, no eres capaz, siempre te ha faltado valor y decisión._" La voz de su madre lleno su cabeza. "soy tonta, débil, ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar por un estupido. Pero es que…"

-¿no puedes creer lo que pasa?- Elinor giró su cabeza encontrándose con una chica. La escalera se había parado ya. 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy Alessandra Oliner y como lo se es un secreto. 

-¿Y que te parece?

-¿Tus pensamientos? Pues al final bastante infantiles. 

-¿infantiles?

-Te importa demasiado lo que tenga que decir de ti ese chico. Él es el que esta equivocado, ¿Por qué no puedes seguir tú tu vida? ¿Es muy difícil? ¿O es que sientes algo especial por él?

-Es mi amigo eso creo es todo. 

-¿crees?

-no lo sé, todo es muy…

-¿extraño?

-Si, igual de extraño como que sepas que voy a decir. 

-Gracias. 

-¿Por qué agradeces?

-Olvídalo y ahora deberías ir a dormir.

-¿Y a donde iras tu? 

-A ver a una amiga que esta en la enfermería. 

-¿Lily?

-Si.- y con esas palabras se alejó. 

-Alessandra eres bastante… interesante.- Elinor se paró y se alejo. Recordó sus ojos, los de Alessandra. De alguna manera unos ojos llenos de tristeza. ¿Cuál era el secreto que guardaba esa chica? ¿Cuál? 

~*~

Otro chap mas que se acaba. Bueno espero que no las haya decepcionado. Y bueno no se si consideren eso de arriba un final abierto o no pero me dirán con un rr. Y bueno  de los adelantos sólo tengo que decir que el chap se llama "Causa y consecuencia." Principalmente trata de las reacciones de los personajes por la pelea. Alguna que otra conversación y bueno sentimientos de arrepentimiento por algunos lugares. Sólo pongo un par de frases para que nadie diga nada. 

~^~

-¿eso es lo que mas valoras?

-Si.- Elinor se sorprendió. Seguían en la misma pose, ninguna de las dos parecía querer romper de nuevo el silencio. Tal vez disfrutar algún momento de paz divagando en los confines de sus mentes, tratando de adivinar lo que escondía la otra tras sus ojos, tras la mascara que se habían puesto tiempo atrás. 

~^~

-La verdad si lo es.- la chica se acercó y se paró frente al joven licántropo.- Eres un estupido no es solo a Elinor a quien lastimas, has roto la amistad de muchas personas, ¿sabes que esta pasando tres pisos mas arriba? NO- Grito al no tener respuesta.- NO LO SABES PUES ELINOR Y SIRIUS BLACK SE GRITAN PORQUE EL QUIERE HACERLE ENTENDER QUE NO LO DECIAS EN SERIO Y ELLA TRATA DE DEFENDERSE. ES UNA AMISTAD DE AÑOS QUE TU- señalo al chico- TU TIRASTE A LA BASURA. 

~^~

-¿sabes porque te di esto?- tomó el collar de plata. Lily negó. –Porque te consideró una amiga, te considero alguien por lo que haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque para mi eres una de las personas mas importantes. No puedo creer que no lo entiendas. –Se giró y empezó a caminar- Fue por eso que te lo di y por lo que te pregunte.- giró la esquina  se fue. Lily lo miró. 

~^~

Bien allí están. Espero que a nadie le molesten estos adelantos y como siempre me alegraría saber sus hipótesis a largo y corto plazo y sólo quiero dejarles una pregunta. ¿Quién creen que sea Alessandra y cual es su importancia en el ff? 

Bien sin más que decir me despido. Puedes si quieren dejar rrs, me hace muy feliz saber lo que opinan del ff y me gustaría saber también sus críticas (constructivas) pero saben que anda de insultos, porque yo sólo puedo insultar a mi trabajo y a mi misma. Gracias. 

Se despide.

Syringen A.L.C.S


	6. Causa y consecuencia

Hola a tod@s. Como me da gusto pasar ya este chap. Es uno que me gusta bastante y les voy a dejar muchas cosas para que piensen. Bueno ahora contesto rrs. 

**Ale: perdón por no contestar tu rr la otra vez es que subí el chap y en ese momento me llego tu review. Te contesto los dos de una vez. No te preocupes creo que tal ves pondré subir algo no lo se, pero si el primer fon de semana en que regreso subo. GRACIAS por todo que bueno que te guste la historia. **

**Lamister****: **Bueno Remus pues ya en este chap se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Y los de los poderes sigo sin entenderlo ¿Qué poderes? 

**HG: Pues la pelea no va tan a largo así como pelea pero si las consecuencias de esta, ya verás. Gracias por las felicitaciones. }**

**O^kata^o****: **Pues ya seguí y lo del suspenso, bueno no se tal ves te deje peor con este chap. Que bueno que te guste el ff. 

**Aydä****: **Bueno pues el chiste era que no te quedará clara, pero si pones atención al flash back de este chap tal vez te des cuenta. 

**Sara fénix black: Ahora que leí tu ff veo de donde sale tu nick. Bueno si lo subí antes de lo que planeaba, ya para el séptico y octavo chap saldrán mas, bueno pues aquí esta la siguiente parte creo que la subí rápidamente. Si el personaje de Alessandra es bastante complejo pero no será hasta el prox. Chap que sepas mas de ella. El personaje de Eli también me cae bien aquí en este chap muestra una faceta destinta de ella y es lo que siente al igual que Lily que creo que se nota a leguas que es mi personaje favorito. Y bueno ya recibiste mi rr así que no te preocupes tu ff me gusto mucho.**

**Nafra: Pues si Cristo tenía razón jajajjaj todos me llaman ahora andi, pero bueno aquí esta el chap. **

Bueno por otro lado nada de lo que reconoscan es mio. Y bueno pues este chap tiene una dedicatoria especial, le dedico el chap a mi querida hemanita Natalia que es una molestia tan grande como mi mayor compañía. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS chapis. 

Y sin ams que decir empiezo con el capitulo seis. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN. 

~*~

¿De que están hechos los sueños?

Por Syringen

_Todo el mundo sueña pero ¿De que material están hechos los sueños?_

_Es algo que los personajes de este ff descubrirán_. 

~*~

Capitulo seis. 

Causa y consecuencia. 

_Todo parece ir cuesta abajo, sin razón alguna, todo acabo de repente, todo...  ¿Hasta nuestra amistad?_

James abrió sus ojos. ¿Qué horas sería? Realmente no le importaba. No se escuchaba ruido en la casa. Pero tampoco le puso mucha atención a ese hecho. Sirius siempre dormía más que él, de alguna manera siempre se las había arreglado para despertarse después o para ser despertado. Abrió las cortinas para encontrarse con una mañana gris. Eso lo desanimo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Salió de su cuarto, esperaba hallar en la cocina a su abuela, pero no estaba allí. Subió al cuarto de Sirius, nada. Y su abuelo tampoco aparecía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  Entro en la sala y se sentó. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Miró a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaban todo? Tomó un libro frente a él. De alguna manera le atraía la cubierta. Lo abrió. Una nota salió de él. 

_James: _

_Los recuerdos se mantienen vivos en ti, al igual que las demás personas. Enséñale a ellos lo que has aprendido y que no cometan ese error, lo sabes el error de olvidar. _

James miró la nota ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué? Esas palabras las recordaba, si muy bien. ¿Dónde las había oído? ¿Dónde? Miró de nuevo la sala. Una fotografía en la chimenea le sonrió ¿Podía ser? ¿Qué estaba pasando esa mañana? ¿Qué? De repente todo empezó a borrase. 

James abrió sus ojos, estaba de nuevo en su cama. 

-Dormilón, vamos arriba.- dijo su abuela suavemente. 

-¿todo fue un sueño?

-Dijiste algo. 

-No abuela nada. Nada- James miró la ventana la misma mañana gris con un nuevo comienzo. 

~*~

-¿Lily?- La chica en cuestión aparto sus ojos el libro que leía. 

-Elinor.- dijo felizmente. 

-Perdón por no haber venido antes. 

-No importa, tú también tienes problemas. 

-Ni que lo digas. 

-¿quieres hablar de eso?

-No.-Lily tomó su libro y empezó a leer de nuevo. Elinor se paseaba por la habitación se quedo parada mirando la ventana. 

-Lil dime recuerdas como fue que acabamos así.

-¿a que te refieres?-cambio de página.

-Si tu en esa cama, yo con mi madre y enojada con Lupin, Ingrid alejándose de nostras, tu estando más con… James. No recuerdo como fue que sucedió. 

-Pasó tan lentamente que apenas nos dimos cuanta, no estábamos preparados.- giro la página. 

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije al final del curso de que yo observo y analizo?

-Si- giró la página. 

-Ya no estoy tan segura, mi mundo se a derrumbado ya no existe y yo solo puedo ver como acaba de desmoronarse y como desaparece, sin hacer nada, soy una observadora de la destrucción de mi propia vida. – suspiro. En ningún momento había dejado de ver por la ventana. Lily quitó sus ojos del libro para ver a la chica. Su cabello castaño claro le caía por la espalda, siempre arreglado… ahora todo enredado, el reflejo de sus vivos ojos grises… ahora apagados, su sonrisa desaparecida, su fortaleza por los suelos, pero miró mas haya del velo que cubría sus ojos, de la tristeza de su semblante y veía a la verdadera Elinor, una chica que se necesitaba amor… amor. "Amor" susurro la cabeza de Lily "Amor, todo necesitamos un poco y ella hace tanto que no lo tiene"

-Si pudiera cambiar el pasado.- dijo la ojigris sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos. –Si pudiera cambiaria el hecho de que mi padre murió o no delataría a mi madre, dejaría a la maldición darme una vez más y una vez mas esperar que sea la última aunque bien sabría yo que en esas casa jamás viviría como deseo.  – Lily giró lentamente de página. -¿Lil dime que es lo que más valoras en este mundo, lo que más deseas? 

-Lo que más he deseado lo tengo y eso también es lo que mas valoro pero se desase ante mis ojos, se pierde como se perdió parte de mi ser hace tiempo y esta vez no se si podré recuperarme.- miró las palabras que ya no tenían sentido juntas, las letras… símbolos extraños e in entendibles ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado pasando sus ojos mirando esos garabatos sin sentido? No quiso responderse. Bajo el libro y miró a su amiga que la veía fijamente. 

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaban en su cabeza. La volteo a ver, allí sentada, con su cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, sus ojos verdes pasaban por la hoja que leía. Sonreía, con una sonrisa dulce y triste como si recordara algo que le hacia daño pero al mismo tiempo la hacia feliz. Su cara pálida y que parecía llena de temores. Su amiga del alma. Lily dejo el libro sobre sus rodillas, los ojos de ambas se encontraron. No dijeron nada, sólo se miraron, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, como se había visto la primera vez, hacia ya muchos años, pero el recuerdo seguía fresco en la memoria de ambas y ahora volvían las imágenes y las palabras, que la principio no tenían sentido y luego empezaron a parecer el recuerdo que tanto añoraban recordar. 

≈*≈ FLASH BACK ≈*≈

El anden 9¾ estaba lleno de gente. Padres e hijos que se despedían, personas que gritaba, consejos por doquier, niño, jóvenes, adultos. Todas las edades consagradas en un mismo sitio esperando la misma cosa, que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera. Para algunos era una nueva aventura, para otro la última vez que harían el camino de ida para luego regresar como verdaderos magos. Como dije todos esperaban que la locomotora empezara a alejarse. Una niña caminaba por sus pasillos buscando un lugar donde sentarse y pasar el viaje. Llevaba un baúl, esquivaba a los chicos mayores que pasaban a su lado. Sus dos trenzas rojas se movían como péndulos, se veía feliz. Escucho risas en uno de los últimos compartimientos. Camino si pensar, atraída por su curiosidad. Justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta esta se abrió. Alguien salió del interior. Antes de que supiera que había pasado la niña se encontró en el piso, mirando frente a ella a otra chica, a sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas. Esta a su vez la miraba. No hicieron movimientos, sólo se miraron, como tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba la otra. 

-Nori levántate.- dijo alguien saliendo del compartimiento y ayudando a su amiga. Era bastante guapo. 

-Gracias Sirius.

-De nada. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto a la pelirroja, le ofreció su mano. 

-Si, gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica de ojos grises.

-Lily Evans, tu eres Nori ¿verdad?

-Mi nombre es Elinor pero este me dice Nori, él y mi padre y a veces James que ha desaparecido.

-Un gusto… Elinor.

-Eli y el gusto es mío.- una vez mas sus ojos se clavaron en los de la otra. Amabas sonrieron. Las lágrimas de los ojos grises seguían frescas pero habían sido paradas a tiempo. A tiempo para que la chica no cometiera un error. 

≈*≈ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ≈*≈

Sus miradas seguían cruzadas. El principio de su amistad. 

-Me preguntaste que es lo que mas valoro. Lo que mas valoro es la amistad que me brindan. Mi círculo de amigos que se desmorona y se pierde poco a poco por un solo error, del cual nadie sabía las consecuencias, un simple error.

-¿eso es lo que mas valoras?

-Si.- Elinor se sorprendió. Seguían en la misma pose, ninguna de las dos parecía querer romper de nuevo el silencio. Tal vez disfrutar algún momento de paz divagando en los confines de sus mentes, tratando de adivinar lo que escondía la otra tras sus ojos, tras la mascara que se habían puesto tiempo atrás. 

~*~

-Moony ¿Qué paso porque le dijiste eso?- Los tres merodeadores estaban en el jardín. 

-No puede controlarme, fue muy duro para mí. 

-También lo fue para Eli. 

-Si y de seguro ella te quiere mucho.- Sirius puso cara de poco amigos. 

-¿Iremos al castillo cuando?

-El próximo viernes…creo. 

-Hay Prongs, tu si estás enamorado.

-y no le encuentro nada de malo.- contesto Potter, Sirius no se esperaba esa respuesta. 

-Pensé que…

-Padfood te lo hemos dicho un centenar de veces es peligroso cuando piensas. 

~*~

El sonido de pisadas resonaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Caminar por fin, que bien era estirar las piernas después de haber estado tanto tiempo en cama. ¿A dónde se dirigía? No importaba, el simple hecho de caminar le encantaba, la piedra contra sus pies descalzos, ese olor tan característico de Hogwarts, y todos los ruidos, que si prestabas atención, podías oír. Sus pasos resonaban uno tras otro. La enfermera no le había dado permiso de salir de la enfermería, pero estaba harta. Siguió caminando si rumbo. Pero una voz la hizo detenerse. 

-Así que aquí esta la princesa, todo el castillo la busca y ella decide dar un paseo.- Lily volteo.

-James.

-Si ese soy yo.- respondió el chico. 

-¿me buscan?

-Si.

-Entonces será mejor que regrese.- Camino a lado del chico sin mirarlo. Algo la detuvo. Giró para encontrarse con James quien la tomaba de la muñeca. 

-Fui el primero en encontrarte, seré el primero en hacerte preguntas. 

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mas bien a que te referías tú. 

-¿De que hablas?

-De lo que dijiste cuando estabas en el ático. 

~*~

- INGRID ESPERA.- la chica se volteo.

-Remus.- dijo fríamente. 

-Que bueno que te alcanzo.- dijo- ¿Cómo estas? 

Ingrid se rió suavemente, Remus siempre que tenía algo importante de que hablar empezaba con una pregunta tonta.

-Bien.- Ingrid seguía diciendo las cosas cortantemente. 

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te parece suficiente lo que le has hecho a mi amiga. 

-Ese problema es con ella no contigo.

-Remus para tu información es mi amiga todo lo que le afecte a ella me afecta a mi como si fuera yo misma. 

-Ingrid yo… 

-No Remus, no quiero oír, no quiero oír disculpas… No quiero… 

-¿Entonces que quieres?- dijo una tercera voz desde el otro lado del pasillo. 

-Alessandra esto no es contigo. 

-La verdad si lo es.- la chica se acercó y se paró frente al joven licántropo.- Eres un estupido no es solo a Elinor a quien lastimas, has roto la amistad de muchas personas, ¿sabes que esta pasando tres pisos mas arriba?... NO- Grito al no tener respuesta.- NO LO SABES PUES ELINOR Y SIRIUS BLACK SE GRITAN PORQUE EL QUIERE HACERLE ENTENDER QUE NO LO DECIAS EN SERIO Y ELLA TRATA DE DEFENDERSE. ES UNA AMISTAD DE AÑOS QUE TU- señalo al chico- TU TIRASTE A LA BASURA. 

-No eres nadie para hablarme así.- dijo. Ale lo miró con furia luego levanto su mano y le dio a Lupin. 

-Cállate, baja de tu nube, te diré algo no eres el único que pasa por momentos difíciles, sólo has empeorado las cosas.- y después de eso desaprecio por el lado contrario por el que había entrado. Ingrid miró al chico. 

-Sabes ella tiene razón ¿Qué paso Remus Lupin? ¿Por qué de repente ya no eres tu?- Ingrid también se fue después de esas palabras. Remus toco su mejilla que estaba roja. 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó Remus que? 

~*~

_Es mas fácil superar a la tristeza, al dolor, a la desilusión y cualquier sentimiento que te haga sentir mal cuando tienes a personas que te aprecian contigo, cuando hay alguien allí que te ayude a levantarte cuando te has caído y alguien que pueda oírte, alguien como… como… tal vez como un amigo. Con una sola palabra puedes hacer que mi mundo sea de nuevo soleado porque estas allí para mi cuando te necesito de la misma manera yo estaré aquí para ti. Amigos palabra hermosa que me da fuerza… ¿Qué haré sin ustedes? ¿Qué haré cuando todo acabe? No lo sé… talvez… quizás… morir. _

Esas palabras estaban escritas en la sima de un cuaderno (muggle). Elinor había dejado la pluma a un lado. Se sentía tan mal. "es mi culpa, es mi culpa" repetía un y otra vez. "por mi culpa Sirius esta molesto, Remus… Remus. No, no tengo que pensar en el. NO" Pero una vez más reprimió sus lágrimas. Pensó en las palabras de Lily. No, por ella debía de dejar de ser así. Por su amistad con Sirius. Pensar en eso hizo que se le acumularan más lágrimas. Sirius, él era su amigo de toda la vida. Como James…. James, el no había parecido en toda la tarde. ¿Qué platicaría con Lily? Suspiro. Lo venía venir desde hacía meses venía venir el echo de que ellos se querían… ¿Por qué ella no tenía tanta suerte? Estaba en su cuarto el que ahora decía séptimo año en la puerta. Sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, luchando con las lágrimas y consigo misma. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, lanzando un chillido agudo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¿Elinor?- La chica levanto la cara. 

-¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar de lo que paso. 

~*~

Lily miró a James.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Qué paso con Voldemort?

-Con el nada.

-Lily no me engañas ¿Qué paso?

-Nada.

-estabas moribunda y crees que nada. 

-Cállate no te importa lo que pasó conmigo. 

-Claro que me importa Lily. 

-¿Por qué debe importarte?

-Porque eres mi amiga.

-¿y?

-Debo preocuparme por ti, además… además…

-¿Además que? – James se acercó peligrosamente. 

-¿sabes porque te di esto?- tomó el collar de plata. Lily negó. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro. –Porque te consideró una amiga, te considero alguien por lo que haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque para mi eres una de las personas mas importantes. No puedo creer que no lo entiendas. –Se giró y empezó a caminar- Fue por eso que te lo di y por lo que te pregunte.- giró la esquina  se fue. Lily lo miró. 

-JAMES.- el chico escucho detrás de él. Se volteó. Al instante sintió como Lily lo abrazaba. 

-Perdón.- escucho. –Perdón… yo… yo no quería reaccionar así.- Lily despego su cara del pecho de James, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, muchas de esas gotas corrían por su cara, dejando su huella y cayendo al piso. 

-Es que no puedo resistir ver a todo el mundo enojado, con secretos, tiste no puedo, es sólo… que no puedo.-James la abrazó mientras ella volvía a hundirse en su pecho. 

-Lil todo va a estar bien, creme. Todo se arreglara.

-¿y si no? ¿Y si todo acaba? ¿Y si no lo puedo evitar?- 

-Lily mírame.- la chica alzó su cara. –Todo se arreglara, no te preocupes por eso, todo estará bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que solo lo se.- Lily se separó de él, se limpio sus lágrimas con la manga del camisón que llevaba. 

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-Si ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No, James, no. Voldemort trato de matarme pero yo desaparecí a tiempo. No se porque quiere matarme pero todo tiene que ver con un hada.

-¿Con un hada? 

-Si, siéntate te contaré todo, pero es confuso. 

-No importa.

-Bueno pues- se sentó recargada en la pared. –Paso hace mucho tiempo, tanto que es difícil recordar cuanto. Fue ella quien me advierto todo. Prepárate para una historia larga. –Miró una ventana, la mañana de verano se perdía ya dando paso a la tarde, una tarde llena de sucesos. Llena de palabras que lo cambiarían todo. "todo… ¿hasta nuestra amistad?". 

~*~

Ya acabe el chap espero que les haya gustado y les haya dejado mucha muchas dudas. Mi parte favorita de este chap en especial es plática de Eli y Lily creo que muestra mucho de sus personalidades, pero bueno que les puedo decir les daré unos adelantos y son: 

Nombre del chap:

Pues es algo así como Pasado, presente y futuro y bueno esas frases que van siempre debajo del chap pues son completamente mías y siempre tenían que ver como el nombre del capi con este mismo. 

Y adelantos en general pues 

-Hoy queremos ver le recuerdo de…- Alessandra entendió pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. - … de lo que mas a impactado a cada una de estas personas. – Al instante todo empezó a gira, un vapor plateado las cubría. Elinor reía. Ingrid lanzaba grititos de excitación. Alessandra y Lily no se movieron. Todas abrieron sus ojos, para encontrarse rodadas de esa niebla, luego hubo un grito, el juego había empezado. 

~*~

-Tal vez por siempre, ninguno de los cederemos.- James lo miró y unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza "_lo sabes el error de olvidar." Esas palabras que salían de un sueño, un sueño tan real que parecía la realidad misma y esa voz que le susurraba al oído el recuerdo, esa voz que era para el tan conocida y tan extraña, sonaba como una voz empolvada, como una cosa guardada en un ático y que era usada después de mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era?_

~*~

-¿puedo yo amar?- el director de aquel castillo miró extrañado a la muchacha. 

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué quiero saber? ¿Él puede amar, puede querer?

-Si, alguna vez amo y alguna vez quiso, todos podemos querer a alguien más.

-¿hasta yo?

-¿Por qué serías la excepción Alessandra?  

-Por ser yo. 

~*~

Bien espero que tengan muchas dudas y bueno no actualizare en las vacaciones tal ves si mis papas me dan permiso de escaparme y meterme a un cyber pero no se. Así que por lo pronto les deseo a tod@s FELIZ NAVIDAD Y TM UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. 

Nos veremos en enero. 

Syringen A.L.C.S


	7. Pasado, presente y futuro

Hola desde Inglaterra. 

Aquí estoy en el país de la inventora de Hp y les traigo antes de lo previsto el chap, ahora responderé rrs antes de que empiece un cuento interminable sobre mis vacaciones. 

**Ale: Bueno no estoy enojada y si es en el que más rápido actualizo pero luego te diré porque. Creo que si voy a cumplir mi promesa de un chaP por ff pero es que sr se me esta complicando y tengo que pedir consejo y u.c.m no se como seguir hoy en la noche (ya es de noche) le checo apropósito en l.q.q.d.a. ya tengo dos chaps así que no me preocupo. Gracias por el rr. **

**HG: Gracias por el rr, sobre sus sentimientos bueno tendrás que esperar pero pronto otra pareja se unirá. Y estoy actualizando antes eso cuenta no?**

**Isabelle**** Black: gracias por el rr, bueno si la conversación E+L me gusto mucho releerla y escribirla (y leerla tm) aquí tienes el siguiente chap. **

**Khristina****: Si me esta yendo muy bien, bueno por lo menos dejaste rr y que bueno que te haya gustado esa frase aunque te digo la verdad hay otras frases (que vienen en los siguientes chaps) que a mi me gustan más pero a cada quien sus gustos. GRACIAS**

Bueno sólo me resta decirles que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Y pido perdón si algo de lo que sale aquí era de otra autora NO LO HAGO A PROPOCITO. 

Quiero dedicar este capitulo en especial para mi mejor amiga Montse porque su cumpleaños fue el 25 de dic. Y yo no la pude felicitar como es debido (y en secreto (si como no) me lo dedico a mi tm por mi cumpleaños)

Ahora si comencemos con el fic.

~*~

Capitulo siete

Pasado, presente y futuro. 

_El miedo llego a mi esa tarde, cuando  supe lo que sucedería en el futuro, el miedo llego a mi porque me vi sola… sin ti.  _

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más mirando el lago, sintiendo la brisa fría que golpeaba su cara. ¿Ese lugar lleno de magia era para ella? El agua reflejaba la luna, un cuerno de nuevo, que crecía día a día. Sonrió, sólo por un momento con la luna de única y silenciosa testigo de que era humana y que sentía. Una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Hacía tanto que no lloraba, que no sonreía, que no vivía. ¿Qué era ella? Miró su reflejo. 

-¿te quedarás?-pregunto una persona detrás de ella. 

-¿tengo otra opción?-dijo. 

-Si y lo sabes. 

-Esa opción es lo peor que me puede pasar. No quiero ir con él.- Se volteo con sus ojos cristalinos. Y miró los ojos azules del anciano frente a ella. 

-Te encontrará pronto.

-Lo sé, jamás pensé que Lily, de la que tanto hablaban en el internado fuera ella.- Dumbledore sonrió. 

-Nadie lo creería. 

-Debo quedarme.- bajo la mirada y luego la subió mirando las estrellas. 

-Serás seleccionada.

-Lo sé, pero y si llego a ser como él, si me descubre… no quiero… no quiero seguirlo. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo seguirás?

-La pelea entre Elinor y el tal Lupin- suspiro.- el la juzgo como a su madre porque al final están unidas. 

-Nadie lo niega, pero eso no quiere decir que ella traicionará a sus amigos, porque no es completamente su madre es sólo una parte de ella, una pequeña parte de ella, otra pequeña parte es como su padre pero la parte mas grande es ella misma su forma única de ser. Es algo que tú no has aprendido. 

-Tal vez… tal vez. ¿Dígame que les hace a las personas confiar ciegamente en otras? ¿Qué?  

-Un sentimiento poderoso como la amistad y el….

-¿Amor? 

-Si. 

-¿Realmente existe el amor? 

-Puede ser, hay personas que dan su vida por esa persona que aman. 

-¿Por qué? No sería mejor vivir feliz con esa persona. 

-A veces la felicidad de esa persona es más importante que la tuya…

-¿puedo yo amar?- el director de aquel castillo miró extrañado a la muchacha. 

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué quiero saber? ¿Él puede amar, puede querer?

-Si, alguna vez amo y alguna vez quiso, todos podemos querer a alguien más.

-¿hasta yo?

-¿Por qué serías la excepción Alessandra?  

-Por ser yo. 

~*~

Sirius miró a sus dos amigos. 

-Muy bien ¿quien me va a decir que pasa aquí?

-Remus

-James- dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Quién?

-Yo.- volvieron a decir. 

-YA DESIDANSE. 

-vamos dios tu primero James ¿Qué pasa? –Prongs miró el jardín. 

-Lily me dijo algunas cosas hoy.- "algunas" se dijo sabiendo que era mentira recordaba sus palabras. Partes de su conversación corrían por su cabeza. "Es una hada que fue desterrada hace siglos" "la vi una noche, había ido a un festival con mis padres. La segunda vez que la veía." "La primera vez fue antes de recibir mi carta para venir aquí" "No se como explicarlo… mira hay algo malo que esta pasando en el mundo mágico, Voldemort dejo la guerra durante dos años la pregunta es ¿porque? ¿Por qué se detuvo antes de destruir a nuestro mundo?" "La noche en la que llegue a tu casa el trato de atacarnos… a mi y a Ale" Movió su cabeza suavemente. Lily tenía razón ¿que estaba pasando?

-¿y tu Remus? ¿Hablaste con Elinor?- Remus gruño suavemente pero asintió. 

-¿y?-pregunto Sirius. 

-Perdón Padfood no quería que te enojaras con Elinor. 

-¿Qué paso?-dijo el chico sin prestar atención a la disculpa. 

-Estamos en una tregua amistosa.

-¿que quiere decir eso?-dijo entrando James de nuevo a la conversación. 

-Que no somos amigos, amigos, tampoco enemigos, ni menos simplemente conocidos, algo entre todo eso. –Sirius se echo para atrás en su silla. 

-¿Cuánto crees que dure la tregua?

-Tal vez por siempre, ninguno de los cederemos.- James lo miró y unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza "_lo sabes el error de olvidar." Esas palabras que salían de un sueño, un sueño tan real que parecía la realidad misma y esa voz que le susurraba al oído el recuerdo, esa voz que era para el tan conocida y tan extraña, sonaba como una voz empolvada, como una cosa guardada en un ático y que era usada después de mucho tiempo. ¿Qué era?_

-James ¿Qué pasa?- llego la voz de Sirius a su mente. 

-Nada me quede pensando en un sueño. 

-Bueno, pienso que…

-Padfood es peligroso que pienses. 

-Remus deja de lado esa broma, estaba pensando que podíamos concentrarnos en eso… en nuestra broma.- Los tres chicos se miraron con ojos de científicos locos. 

-Estará listo para el mismo día de la selección.- dijo James

-Después de que el último niño se haya sentado.- dijo Remus 

-Las luces se apagaran.- dijo Sirius.- y el espectáculo comenzará. 

~*~

Elinor miró a Ingrid, que volteo a ver a Lily. 

-¿Listas?-dijo la tercera.

-¿Cuando no lo hemos estado?-Las tres sonrieron ante el comentario de Elinor. Ingrid puso una bola de cristal del tamaño de su puño en el suelo. Una niebla color plata se movía adentro. Las tres chicas pusieron sus varitas en el piso de tal forma que las puntas señalaban a la esfera. 

-Bien, en ese caso es mi…- La puerta del cuarto se abrió.  Las tres voltearon. 

-Perdón si interrumpo.- dijo Alessandra 

-No.- dijo Ingrid.- No interrumpes. Íbamos a empezar un juego, ven juega con nosotras.- Alessandra se sentó. Y coloco su varita en la misma posición que las demás. 

-¿Qué van a jugar?

-Se llama indiscreción. 

-¿Qué?

-Ya verás.- sólo Ingrid había hablado. Lily sabía que era su turno. Puso su mano sobre la esfera y cerró sus ojos. Las demás hicieron lo mismo. 

-Hoy queremos ver le recuerdo de…- Alessandra entendió pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. - … de lo que mas a impactado a cada una de estas personas. – Al instante todo empezó a gira, un vapor plateado las cubría. Elinor reía. Ingrid lanzaba grititos de excitación. Alessandra y Lily no se movieron. Todas abrieron sus ojos, para encontrarse rodadas de esa niebla, luego hubo un grito, el juego había empezado. 

~*~

-Albus no creo que sea muy recomendable tenerla aquí.

-No hay a donde llevarla. 

-Es peligroso. 

-Cualquiera de ellos es peligroso pero de todas formas están aquí ¿por qué ella no?

-Albus…- dijo de manera sollozarte la profesora. 

-Minerva compórtate.-la reprimió otra mujer. 

-No quiero que nada le pase a los estudiantes. 

-No les pasará nada. 

-Albus por favor y si queda en Slytherine.

-Era porque debía quedar en esa casa, no podemos hacer nada, cálmate Minerva.- dijo una cuarta persona. Los cuatro adultos intentaban fijar el destino de algunos jóvenes. 

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo. 

-No hay nada que hacer, soy el director y creo que las cosas deben ser así. 

-Albus tiene razón, hay que enfrentar esto Minerva, la orden esta lista, en cualquier momento, que el de el primer paso estamos preparados.- Dumbledore sonrió. 

-La guerra comenzó y lamentablemente no es en nuestras manos en las que esta el destino, si no en las de _ellos. _

~*~

Lily se miró a si misma mucho mas joven, sabía cual era el recuerdo, lo tenía estancado en su mente. Estaba sentada en el suelo, se había caído. Una cosita brillante flotaba a su alrededor. Lil, como llamaremos a la Lily del recuerdo, volteo a ver al puente que estaba su derecha. Alessandra se miró a si misma desaparecer. Luego miró lo que había pasado. Lil se había parado volteo hacia el frente. Una explosión. Lil se había encogido. Gritos por doquier, caos, todo giraba alrededor de Lil, pero ella miraba al vació, a un punto en especifico. Luego llego una señora corriendo la tomo por la cintura y se la llevo. Lily miró la marca tenebrosa, la había visto esa noche y había entendido muchas cosas. La niebla plateada empezó a rodearlas. 

Una vez más cerraron los ojos para encontrarse con el siguiente recuerdo. Elinor se echo hacía atrás horrorizaba. Lily la volteo a ver. El vapor se disipaba, una calle, esta vez no había llamas. Sólo frente a ellas se encontraba un tumulto. Eli, como llamo a la pequeña Elinor, que no tendría más de diez años corrió y entro en el tumulto. Las chicas miraron sorprendidas. Allí había algo que había sido humano, vagamente se recocía la cabeza y los brazos, las piernas, ensangrentadas, chamuscadas. 

-no te acerques- dijo un hombre. 

-Señor es que él es…

-¿es usted su pariente?

-Si

-¿Qué es de usted?

-Es mi padre.- dijo Eli. El policía la miró. 

-Lo siento, mi sincero pésame señorita.- y la dejo pasar. Eli miró a su padre y empezó a llorar. 

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto. 

-Un accidente, lo siento.- dijo el mismo hombre. 

-Papá.- dijo Eli suavemente.

-Papá.- dijo de igual forma Elinor llorando. ¿Por qué Lily había elegido eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no cualquier otras cosa menos ese recuerdo? La niebla llego de nuevo, el turno de Ingrid que miraba el horizonte como sabiendo que esperar. 

~*~

-Peter que bueno que pudiste regresar.- dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo. El pequeño y rechoncho merodeador le sonrió. 

-Dumbledore llamó a mis padres. 

-Si, llamó a muchas perdonas.- dijo James con aire pensativo. 

-¿Qué sucede Prongs? 

-No se creo que todo empezó de nuevo muy rápido. Lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué? O mas bien ¿Qué fue lo que hizo explotar de nuevo la guerra?

-No te agobies Jamie.

-¿apodos estupidos de nuevo? 

-Claro Remsie ahora debemos explicarle nuestra broma al querido Wormie…

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No más apodos. 

-Ok Jamsie.

- **¬¬ UUU**

-Si, ok no mas apodos.  

-Bien el plan es sencillo. James alistara la puerta mientras que tú.- dijo a Peter.- verás que…

~*~

La niebla se disipo poco a poco. Ingrid miró su casa, ella como Elinor pensaba en el por qué de que Lily hubiera elegido justamente eso. Estaban en una sala, arreglada y acogedora. 

-Llévatela.- dijo un hombre de no más de veintiún años.

-Quiero pelear contigo.

-Carla no, Ingrid, ella tiene que llegar con nuestros padres. 

-Josh no pienso dejarte a manos de un grupo de asesinos. 

-Sólo vete. Enviare a Ingrid detrás de ti. 

-Pero…

-Carla por favor. 

-No puedo evitarlo… por favor cuídate.- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor. Se metió en la chimenea donde se veía un fuego color verde. –Godivar Park.- grito y desapareció dentro de la flama. Josh se volteo a la pequeña niña junto a él. 

-¿Ingrid?

-No me hagas irme. 

-Ingrid por favor.- In, como llamaremos a la Ingrid del pasado, lo miró. Sus ojos azules, iguales a los del chico, su cara llena de pecas iguales a las de su hermana. 

-No quiero, déjame ayudarte. 

-Ingrid…

-Eres mi hermano favorito. 

-No me vas a cautivar así. Vete.- se escucho un fuerte ruido en al puerta. –VETE.

-no puedo…

-Ingrid por mi, hazlo por mí. –La chica se metió a la chimenea. 

-Promete que nos veremos de nuevo. 

-Lo prometo.- In tomó un puñado de polvos flu y miró a su hermano. 

-Vete-le dijo. Escucho la puerta caer. 

- GODIVAR PARK- Grito, miró a Josh por última vez, antes de desaparecer vio a los Mortífagos entrar, luego todo  se perdió en un mar de fuego verde. 

Ingrid miró a su hermano y como todo se perdía también. 

-¿Por qué Lily? ¿Por qué estos recuerdos? 

-No lo entiendes, para luchar con el presente hay que luchar con nuestro pasado 

El vapor plateado empezó a desaparecer. 

-Ale…

-He visto todos sus recuerdos, verán el mío, no se sorprendan.

Lily miró y ahogo un grito, Ale, como llamare a la Alessandra pequeña, no podía tener mas de siete años, Estaba arrodillada mirando el vació. Poco a poco la escena se amplio enseñando todo. Ingrid grito. Estaban rodadas de muertos. Las maldiciones seguían a los lejos, se veían destellos de colores. La niña solo miraba a todos los cuerpos con extraña curiosidad. 

-Alessandra- una mujer llegó corriendo y la abrazó.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si.- dijo la niña suavemente. 

-Ale, amor, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenía un diente de oro y una sonrisa estupida, confié en él y él...- lanzó un grito de enojo. 

-Ale cálmate. 

-¿Por qué habría de calmarse?-dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Ale volteo lo primero que vio fue un rayo verde y luego escucho como algo caía. Allí junto a ella había una mujer. 

-Alessandra ven.- la niña se paró y se alejo del hombre con miedo.

-¿me tienes miedo?-No hubo respuesta. -¿que pasa?

-Aléjate.- dijo Ale.  

-¿Por qué?

-La mataste, después que había sobrevivido a…a esto. –dijo moviendo su mano a su alrededor. 

-Moriría tarde o temprano.

-Yo también porque no me matas. 

-Porque no puedo

-¿Por qué? 

-Tienes su mismo rostro.

-CÁYATE–Ale se hizo para atrás. 

-sólo tus ojos… son tan extraños… ven… No te vayas.- pasos hacia atrás.

-Aléjate.

-que malos modales. 

-ALÉJATE.- hubo una serie de explosiones y la niña cayó al suelo. La niebla empezó a llegar mas rápido de lo normal. Luego empezó todo a llenarse de destellos. 

-¿esto es normal?-pregunto Alessandra. 

-No.-contesto Ingrid mientras las luces empezaban a girar cada vez mas rápido, todo empezó a tornarse negro. Las chicas ya no sabían si era porque tenían sus ojos cerrados o así era todo. Probablemente esta última porque era la misma oscuridad la que las rodeaba, sin una sola luz. De repente se escucho un sonido, como si algo si hubiera roto y empezaron a ver. Cada una por turno sin saber si las demás veían lo mismo, pero no importaba. 

Lily bailando alrededor de la pista en algún baile y luego miró algo que la perturbaba en sueños desde hacía algunos años. Gritos, ella misma arrodillada gritando, con un bulto en sus brazos. Los gritos le perforaban los oídos, la voz que le hablaba le lastimaba la mete y el llanto del bebé le desgarraba el alma. 

Elinor estaba en alguna parte del castillo llorando, luego estaba allí frente a una piedra de sacrificios, era conducida hacía allí mientras gritaba e intentaba escapar, frente a ella había alguien que la miraba con remordimiento gritaba de tal forma que parecía que moriría, iba a morir.

Ingrid caminaba por filas de personas encapuchadas hacia un altar, sonreía. Luego estaba llorando en algún lugar de Londres mientras llovía. 

Alessandra le gritaba a un tipo en un bar, luego se echaba para atrás mirando su diente de oro y lo veía con miedo. 

Luego las cuatro lo escucharon una explosión distante que se llevaba las imágenes dejando solo sonidos.

-DEJEN ESTO.- se escuchaba a Lily. 

-No podemos.- esta vez era la voz de Sirius. 

-¿POR QUÉ?- Elinor hablaba. 

-No somos nosotros- dijo James. Otra explosión y un grito. Las luces volvieron una tras otra, empezaron de nuevo a girar. Cerraron los ojos por la luz. Cuando los abrieron estaban de nuevo en la habitación. Sus varitas habían salido volando, la esfera de cristal giraba rápidamente, la luz empezaba a aumentar y de repente exploto. Se echaron para atrás. 

-¿están bien?-dijo Lily. 

-Si, vamos a cenar.- contesto Eli. 

-Ok ¿vienes Alessandra?

-No ahora voy. 

Tres muchachas salieron. Ale miró la esfera intacta, había vuelto a aparecer, con el mismo vapor plateado dentro de ella. La tomó con miedo. Miró su cara reflejada en el cristal. Y luego vio algo. La soltó con miedo. ¿Y si alguien vía eso? No podía permitirlo la tomó y salió.

Corría por el bosque, saltando y esquivando cosas. Cosas que no tenían sentido para su cerebro más que esa imagen que seguía en su mente. Se paró en seco y aventó la esfera lo más fuerte que pudo y salió corriendo, nadie la encontraría. Se paró en los lindes mirando la luna casi llena, antes del inicio de clases estaría completa. Corrió hacia el castillo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin pensar en nada más. 

~*~

Lamento que los merodeadores no hayan salido tanto en este chap ya en los siguientes tendrán más participación. La verdad una de las cosas que más me gusta es el principio en otras palabras la conversación entre Albus y Ale. A propósito deberían recordarla porque así les será más fácil adivinar mis planes. Y bueno quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿saben como quiero juntar a mis personajes? Se que tal vez nadie responda pero por favor háganlo porque me gustaría saber si estoy dando las suficientes pista o demasiadas. 

Adelantos: 

El próximo chap se llama: Bromas fallidas. 

Bueno creo que eso dice ya todo es la broma de los merodeadores, tenemos conversaciones entre Sirius y Elinor y la luna llena. 

Espero poder subirlo el sábado tal vez el viernes (y si bien me va el jueves) pero mi idea. 

Y un fragmento:

-Hola.- dijo la persona cuando se acercó. 

-Mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Regrese, dos años es demasiado. 

-A veces, sólo a veces.-La chica se volteo y entró al comedor. Él había regresado ¿Qué pasaría? 

~*~

Habían quedado atrás los días en los que los merodeadores corrían por los pasillos tirando bombas fétidas por doquier, espuma por todos lados y todas las bromas, esos días en los que la palabra madurar los hacía temblar ahora parecía que maduraban o que estaban cerca de acabar con esos juegos. ¿Qué pasaba con los merodeadores? Los pasos de la enfermera se escucharon. Estaría en cama y saldría el siguiente día, para reunirse con todos. Una mujer entró y sacó a Remus de la casa de los gritos.

~*~

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Nos veremos pronto y dejen rr pero no espero muchos no se preocupen. 

Syringen A.L.C.S.


	8. Bromas fallidas

Hola aquí esta el chap el viernes como lo prometí. Ahora contesto rrs. 

**superiReNiTa**: Hola bueno A.L.C.S son mis iniciales y bueno aquí esta el chap que bueno que te guste mi fic. 

**Mzc****:** T e respondo ambos rr aquí. Tu primer review. Bueno gracias por el y sabes tu escribes un ff que me encanta ahora no me acuerdo del nombre peor me gusta mucho. Bueno sobre tu respuesta gracias por contestar. Me has dicho justo lo que quería oír. Y los de los recuerdos lo explico abajo. 

**HG: gracias por el rr. Bueno creo que explicaré lo de los recuerdos más abajo que bueno que te gusto el chap. **

**Ale: Gracias por las felicitaciones y por responder aquí tienes el próximo chap espero que te guste. **

Ok ahora explico lo de los recuerdos. Esa bola servía para un juego si por ejemplo Lily hubiera dicho que quería ver el momento más vergonzoso de la vida de sus amigas pues eso hubieran visto. Los recuerdos era para mi una manera de mostrar algo de las vidas de las chicas y más adelante sabrán la importancia de estos. Los que sucedió al final fue algo como un corto circuito y ellas tuvieron algunas visiones de lo que puede pasar más adelante. Espero que aya quedado claro si no díganme. 

Ahora tengo que decir que nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío y perdón a todas las autoras que encuentren algo similar con sus ff. 

Ya saben que esto esta dedicado a mis tres mejores amigos y a todos ustedes que lo leen. 

Ahora sin más que comience el chap. 

~*~

Capitulo ocho

Bromas fallidas. 

_Lo vi a los ojos esperando hallar alivio, pero no, estaba sola, su mirada nada mas me mostró que tan fría era su alma. Me aleje sin pensar, estaba asustada, _

__

__

__

Lily miraba como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Pronto empezarían las clases. Los merodeadores estaban desde hacia algunos días en el colegio, había otros alumnos también. Lily sabía que los estaban protegiendo. Suspiro. El cielo era de distintos tonos de rosa, naranja, rojo y amarillo. Se apoyo en el alfeizar mirando las copas de los árboles. La torre de astronomía era el mejor lugar para ver ese espectáculo. En el castillo no había pasado mucho. La bola de cristal de Ingrid había desaparecido. "mejor así" pensó "no mas sucesos extraños." Se había despertado ese día con el mismo sueño, el llanto de bebé que la hacía llorar, su propio sufrimiento que no comprendía, la risa fría que hacía de fondo y ese rayo de color verde igual al de aquella noche. ¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Una premonición? No ella había sido siempre mala para la adivinación. ¿Qué era? Trato de recordar sus palabras, las contestaciones, los ruidos a lo lejos, el lugar donde se hallaba, al bebé en sus brazos, tratando en vano de encontrar una pista que le dijera que era eso, pero sólo había dos cosas que conocía su propio rostro y alguna cosa en el bebé, pero no podía recordar que era. El día se alejo dando paso a la noche, el sol se fue y la luna tomo su lagar, el tiempo pasaba sin sentido alguno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? No esperaba respuesta, no esperaba nada, estaba perdida en su propia mente. Intentando encontrar la respuesta a tantas preguntas. Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. 

-Hola extraño.- dijo- ¿Quién eres? 

-no lo sabes.- alguien le coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos.

-Si.

-¿Quién soy? 

-¿Te lo digo o mejor me dejas verte?- Las manos se retiraron de sus ojos y ella giró.  

-Eres tú.-dijo sin sorpresa.

-No parece sorprenderte. 

-¿Quién más subiría aquí?-No hubo respuesta.

-Lily…

-¿si?

-En que piensas, es tarde y deberíamos ir a la sala…

-Pienso en lo que esta pasando. ¿Le has dicho a alguien?

-No.

-Gracias.

-De nada- Lily se volteo y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta donde se paró.

-y James…

-¿mande?

-Se lo que van a hacer. Por favor no se excedan.- y con esas palabras salió del lugar, dejando al joven Potter solo. 

-Lily Evans.- dijo viendo la puerta.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?

-Lo sabe porque lo intuye.-James se volteo.

~*~

-¿Nori puedo pasar?- Elinor se volteo. 

-Sirius. 

-¿Estas molesta?-pregunto el chico mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama de la chica junto a ella.

-No, hacías lo que pensabas que era lo mejor perdón por no entenderlo. 

-No tú no debes pedir disculpas, ni tu ni Remus ni nadie, tal vez yo, pero nosotros no hemos sido los culpables. 

-Lo se, pero es que bueno todos hemos dicho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. 

-Si. 

-¿y si volvemos a empezar?

-A que te refieres como tu y Moony.

-No, el y yo empezamos desde cero, tu y yo sólo haremos como si estas vacaciones jamás hubieran empezado. 

-Ok pero quiero preguntarte algo y quiero toda la verdad. 

-Bien pregunta. 

-¿te gusta Remus?- Elinor se quedo callada. 

-No lo se.- dijo suavemente. 

-Eli dime ¿te gusta?

-No lo se… es que… no estoy segura.- La chica miró a su amigo. -¿pasa algo Sirius?

-No, sabes yo creo que ustedes dos quedarían bien juntos. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a veces pienso que eres perfecta para…- detuvo sus palabras ahorrándose el él.

-Gracias.- Elinor estaba sonrojada. 

-Nori…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué murió tu papá? ¿Por qué te quedaste con tu madre? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Bueno…

-Eli ¿confías en mí?

-Si

-Entonces cuéntame… cuéntale al buen amigo Padfood. –Sonrió.

-¿quieres saber?

-¿Por qué otra razón te hubiera preguntado?

-Bueno no se bien como murió mi padre, íbamos hacia el callejón Diagon, quería comprar mis útiles y de repente me separé de él y entonces… una ruido sordo, un claxon, un auto y mi padre en el suelo. 

-¿muerto?

-Si.

-Todos decían que había sido un accidente, pero no lo fue…

-¿Por qué estas segura?

-No lo sé… sólo lo presiento. 

~*~

La noche había comenzado. Noche de luna llena. Alessandra suspiro mirando la luna. Luego poso su mirada en el bosque  y miró las sombras que se movía. No se sorprendió cuando un gran perro salio y corrió. Al instante un siervo salio tras él. Alessandra tuvo la sensación de que lo regañaba. Se echo para atrás. Tenían una perfecta amistad… tenían tanto y jamás se había dado cuenta… jamás. 

Prongs volvió a entrar al bosque. ¿Cómo se atrevía Padfood a salir del bosque? ¿Qué pasaría si Moony lo seguía? Iba a "regañar" de nuevo a su amigo pero cuando lo vio jugando a mordidas con un lobo, sólo se acostó en el pisó a mirarlos. Una rata llegó y se le quedo mirando. Prongs movió su cabeza y la rata respondió subiendo al lomo de su amigo. Wormtail se acomodo y pronto se quedo como dormido. El perro negro se acercó trotando con felicidad y empezó a ladrar. Moony también se unió a su amigo negro y empezó a aullar y Padfood lo imitó. Prongs empezó a rumiar y Wormtail se paró parecía tener sueño porque bostezó pero entendió la indirecta y bajo del lomo, corrió y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo mordió la cola de Padfood que al instante se puso a chillar. El siervo parecía reírse y le perro llego y se le echo enzima tratando de darle una lección a su amigo. El lobo y la rata se unieron. Estuvieron jugando a perseguirse durante un buen rato. Pero de repente la rata levantó la cabeza. El lobo miró asustado a sus amigos. Prongs le hizo una seña a Padfood que corrió llevando a Moony al sauce boxeador. El alce se quedo solo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que sus amigos estaban ya muy lejos se transformo.  

Ya como humano, James empezó a caminar por el bosque. El día estaba cerca por eso Remus había tenido que regresar. El como el más grande de los animales era peligroso que se apareciera por los terrenos. Y más cuando los profesores habían decidió patrullar además tenía que juntar algunas cosas, camino, pronto escucho el sonido de uno de los gallos de Hagrid y la luz empezó. Remus debía estarse transformarse y el se arrepentía de no estar allí en ese momento. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La luz se filtraba entre los árboles y allí al fondo vio brillar algo… ¿Qué era? James corrió y se inclino sobre un objeto… una esfera de cristal un poco más pequeña que su mano y que tenía un vapor plateado dentro. Sin prestarle mucha atención la metió en su bolsillo y siguió caminando. 

~*~ 

Sirius Black miraba a su amigo en el sillón viejo y desecho lleno de rasguños con el relleno de fuera. ¿Qué sería la casa de los gritos antes? Se sentó. ¿Por qué no llegaba James? Tal vez estaba buscando algo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ocultaba a él? ¿Le ocultaba algo a su mejor amigo? Peter entró de algún lugar todavía como una rata, se convirtió en humano. 

-¿esta dormido?-dijo mirando a Remus. 

-Si, pronto tendremos que irnos. ¿Qué viste?

-Hay una forma de subir a los demás pisos, pero hay muchos hoyos. En cuanto al primer piso no esta tapado, todavía podríamos salir a Hogsmade. 

-Remus ya no quiere salir a Hogsmade no después de lo del borracho. Juro que si algún día lo encuentro lo mato… nos asusto a todos y no sabe de la que se salvo, si Prongs no hubiera estado allí el no hubiera podido escapar y…. no quiero pensar lo que sucedería. Ven vamonos Madame Pomfrey vendrá pronto.- Los dos amigos salieron de la casa. Sin darse cuenta de que Remus tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba el techo. Suspiró. 

Habían pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida porque una vez al mes se convertía en ese lobo sediento de sangre humana, desde hacía algunos años, desde la noche en cual lo habían mordido. Se hizo un ovillo. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de todo lo que hacia. Había arrastrado a sus mejores amigos a su problema y lo habían salvado de morir dentro de sus propias pesadillas. Miró el sol que salía y comenzó a recordaba las noches de luna antes de Hogwarts en ellas él sólo esperaba la salida del sol y luego agotado escuchaba a su padre descender la escalera para después llevárselo en brazos a su cama. La enfermera llegaría en cualquier momento. Se sentó y empezó a ver a su alrededor. Había sido una noche grandiosa pero tenía la sensación de que todos estaban preocupados, los merodeadores ya no confiaban ni en si mismos ni en sus amigos. ¿Por qué? Tal vez parte de la culpa era de Lily, Elinor e Ingrid que ahora eran sus amigas, algunas veces eran más que eso o menos. El sentimiento de James por Lily era algo tan confuso para sus amigos. Pero Remus lo entendía, vagamente pero lo entendía. Cada vez que James la veía, que hablaba con ella, que hablaba sobre ella. Remus sentía como su amigo ponía su corazón en cada palabra, muchas veces se ruborizaba. Sirius ocupado en cosas que los demás no entendían. Tal vez lo peor había sido la pelea con Elinor, Sirius estaba molesto, más de lo que acostumbraba, era su amiga pero él no entendía. Peter parecía alejado. Habían quedado atrás los días en los que los merodeadores corrían por los pasillos tirando bombas fétidas por doquier, espuma por todos lados y todas las bromas, esos días en los que la palabra madurar los hacía temblar ahora parecía que maduraban o que estaban cerca de acabar con esos juegos. ¿Qué pasaba con los merodeadores? Los pasos de la enfermera se escucharon. Estaría en cama y saldría el siguiente día, para reunirse con todos. Una mujer entró y sacó a Remus de la casa de los gritos. Remus jamás hubiera podido imaginar que lo que sucedería los uniría más que nunca.

~*~

Miró la insignia que había dejado en su buró durante un mes. Seguía sin creerlo ella ¿premio anual? Esa noche llegarían los carruajes cargados de estudiantes. 

-¿Qué pasa Eli?

-No puedo creer esto ¿yo premio anual?

-¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? Eres una buena estudiante y a diferencia nuestra nunca te han encontrado en una broma. A diferencia nuestra…

-Vamos Ingrid no es cierto. Sólo en un…

-¿Millón?-

-Lily exageras y se que rehusaste el puesto. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Elinor no pudo contestar porque la puerta del cuarto se abrió. 

-Hola ¿han visto a Remus?

-No ¿Por qué Sirius?

-Se perdió. 

-Tal vez se lo comió un lobo

-Ingrid es estúpido ¿Dónde pudo un lobo comérselo?

-OIGAN.- interrumpió Sirius sacando una caja de alguno de los baúles.- es la caja del tesoro. Por la que estuve el la enfermería más de una semana.

-Nosotras sólo dijimos que la buscaran no que la abrieran además desde cuando lo que decimos deben hacerlo y más cuando lo escuchan tras una puerta cerrada.

-Eli cállate 

-No

-Por favor no se pelen.- Lily lo dijo muy tarde porque Elinor le había aventado su almohada a Sirius que la había aventado pero le cayó a Ingrid. 

-GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS.- y estas empezaron a volar. 

  ~*~

-¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro. Creo que no me he presentado Alessandra Oliner.  

-Remus Lupin un gusto. – después de decir eso se sentó, estaban frente al lago.  

-Sabes creo que debo disculparme, no debí golpearte, ni siquiera me conoces. 

-A bueno tal vez lo necesitaba.- El joven empezó a rebuscar algo en su túnica sacó algunas cosas envueltas en papel brillante.- ¿quieres?

-¿Qué es? 

-Chocolate, caramelo, azúcar en pocas palabras. 

-Veo que te gusta lo dulce   

-Si pero es que mi metabolismo es muy rápido necesito mucha azúcar… para energía. 

-A ya.-tomó uno de los dulces de envoltura azul. 

-Ese es caramelo muggle, mi papá me los compraba, tengo bolsas enteras de eso en casa. 

-Si quieres lo regreso. 

-No siempre es bueno compartir.- Él tomó un dulce de color naranja. –Este es chocolate… mmmm chocolate. 

Alessandra se rió mientras desenvolvía el caramelo y se metía un cachito a la boca. 

-Está rico.- dijo débilmente mientras partía otro cacho y metía lo demás en su bolsillo. 

-Si sabes si te gusto necesitas probar los mágicos este año tenemos permiso de salir a Hogsmade cuando deseemos te enseñare Honydiucks. Claro esta si quieres. 

-Me encantaría. Remus una pregunta. 

-¿Si?

-¿Si yo estuviera en otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor como Slitherine te importaría? 

-No creo serías la misma mientras a ti no te importará que yo fuera un Gryffindor. 

-En ese caso quiero darte un consejo. Tus amigas entenderán, una de ellas ya lo sabe así que no te preocupes eres el mismo Remus Lupin.- se paró. 

-¿a que te refieres?

-A lo que estas pensando. – y con esas palabras se fue. 

~*~

-Todo estará bien.- dijo Lily mientras Alessandra se alejaba con  Dumbledore.- todo estará bien… espero. 

-Vamos Lil tenemos que ir a la mesa de Gryffindor

-Si vamos.- dijo mientras entraba al gran comedor. La única que se quedo fue Ingrid, que se le quedo mirando a una persona en la multitud que entraba al hall. 

-Hola.- dijo, la persona cuando se acercó. -Mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Regrese, dos años es demasiado. 

-A veces, sólo a veces.-La chica se volteo y entró al comedor. Él había regresado ¿Qué pasaría? 

-Ingrid apresúrate ya va a empezar la selección. 

-Si ya voy.- dijo mientras corría a sentarse a lado de Remus. 

-¿Listos?-pregunto James a los merodeadores. 

-Todo en orden no te preocupes Prongs. 

-¿Qué pasa James?

-Es la bienvenida del merodeador.

-¿una broma?

-Que bien nos conoces Nori. 

-O cállate Black.

-Los dos silencio aquí vienen.- La puerta del comedor se abrió y la profesora McGonagall apareció seguida de muchos niños de primero. Luego se adelanto un poco y puso sobre el banquito que ya había un sombrero. La forma de una boca apareció y el sombrero empezó a cantar. 

_Nuevas mentes han llegado_

_A este lugar encantado_

_Para la ciencia de la magia aprender_

_Para grandes magos ser._

_Y yo ahora he de elegir_

_A que casa deben ir_

_Con sus cualidades decidiré_

_A que casa los uniré_

_Pruébame porque yo he de ver_

_Lo que tu mente desea esconder_

_Nada podrás ocultar_

_Porque yo lo voy a encontrar_

_Prepárate para ser seleccionado_

_Por el sombrero seleccionador_

_Que viene una vez al año_

_A cantar una canción_

_Gryffindor te da la bienvenida_

_Huffelpuff será una buena amiga_

_Ravenclaw soñó con tu llegada_

_Y Slytherine desea ver tu meta alcanzada._

_Así que ponme sobre ti_

_Y confía en mí_

_Porque yo se a donde debes ir_

_Así que puedes venir_

_Bienvenido a Hogwarts_

_Te digo_

_A ti mi nuevo amigo_

_Bienvenido a la tu nueva escuela_

_No te imaginas lo que te espera_

El gran comedor estalló en aplausos. 

-Cuando diga su nombre se acercarán se pondrán el sombrero y serán seleccionados. Alviner Diana. –Una chica de piel muy pálida con el cabello rubio y unos ojos azul muy claro salió de la fila y se acercó al sombrero. Veía al suelo con pena, se sentó el sombrero no tardo mucho. 

-SLYTHERINE.- la casa de las serpientes aplaudió y la niña se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. 

-Y LA PRIMERA CONQUISTA ES PARA LAS SERPIENTES USANDO TODOS LOS SIGNIFICADOS DE LA PALABRA.- grito alguien el la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-CARTÓN CÁLLATE. –gritó la profesora.- El año pasado te lo dije los comentarios son sólo para el Quidditch. Alviner Sussan- otro chica salió de la fila y se dirigió al sombrero. Era muy diferente a su hermana tenía el cabello mas oscuro casi castaño y los ojos verde azulado. 

-GRYFFINDOR.

-Y LA SEGUNDA CONQUISTA ES PARA LOS LEONES.

-CARTÓN

-Profesora recuerde que el estrés trae consigo la vejez prematura, cálmese, respire profundo y cuente hasta diez o respire hasta diez y cuente profundo como prefiera, pero recuerde que nadie quiere perderla y las arrugas no son buenas.- McGonagall rió y siguió con la selección. Pasaron uno tras otro todos los niños. Cartón siguió con sus comentarios hasta el final. 

-Sirius despierta le toca a Alessandra.- dijo Elinor. 

-Ok.- empezó a roncar. 

-SIRIUS.- 

-Si ya estoy despierto… ya estoy des…des

-SIRUS.

-despierto, ya deja de gritar en mi oído mujer. Eres una bestia Elinor. 

-Gracias.  

-La selección no ha acabado.- dijo la profesora. 

-PERO YA NO HAY NIÑOS. 

-CARTÓN BAJE EL VOLÚMEN. Ahora Alessandra Oliner.- las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Ale entró. Se paró frente al sombrero y se sentó sin prestar atención a las miradas que la seguían. El sombrero estuvo en silencio un rato. 

-Esta tardando mucho.- susurro Sirius. 

-Si…

-Tal vez no sabe donde ponerla. 

-Colocarla ni que fuera un objeto 

-Ingrid, es lo mismo.

-GRYFFINDOR.-grito el sombrero y Alessandra se paró y se encamino a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. 

-Una…

-Dos…

-TRES.- gritaron los merodeadores. Las luces empezaron a apagarse y las ventanas se abrieron de golpe. Un viento frío entro y rodeo a todos. Las ventanas empezaron a azotarse. Se escucho una explosión distante. 

-DEJEN ESTO.- exigió Lily.  

-No.- dijo Sirius 

-¿POR QUÉ?- dijo Elinor 

-No somos nosotros- dijo James.- esto ya no es parte de la broma.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa ahora Ingrid?

-esto pasó en la burbuja.- las chicas se vieron. 

-¿Por qué Alessandra no se mueve?-dijo Remus. 

-¿QUÉ?

Alessandra estaba parada mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, se giro repentinamente. 

-PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE.- grito.-VOLDEMORT ESTA AQUÍ.- se escuchó otra explosión seguida de gritos por todo el comedor, un rayo surco el cielo. Alessandra no se movía. 

"no, no, por favor" Ale se movió hacia atrás y grito, señalando una ventana. Un hombre descendió hasta ponerse frente a ella. 

-Tu no.- dijo suavemente. 

-Alessandra.- dijo fríamente.- de nuevo nos vemos.

-ALESSANDRA.- grito alguien en algún lugar del comedor oscuro.- NO.-

Una explosión, todo el lugar retumbo mientras una risa helada llegaba a los oídos de todos. 

~*~

Allí está. ¿Qué les pareció? Mi parte favorita es la conversación Remus-Ale. Y bueno allí esta la broma y aquí están los adelantos. 

El próximo se llama: "Capitulo nueve. Comenzando de nuevo."

Bueno vemos mas de cerca de los merodeadores o a lo que llamo su habitad, las clases comienzan, nuevos profesores y una relación extraña entre Ingrid y alguien más. 

~*~

-Hacen todo lo que les dicen ¿verdad?- no hubo respuesta. -¿Por qué? – cerró los ojos esperando algún milagro. Se echo para atrás. 

-Snape no pierdas tú tiempo, vente. Narcisa nos espera. 

-Malfoy deja a Lily.- dijo Ingrid mirándolo. 

-No te metas linda. –dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla. 

-Estuviste dos años lejos y vienes a hacer esto. Déjala. 

-Dos años lejos… mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian.- y se acercó más a ella de tal forma que sólo pudiera ella oírlo.- si me hubiera quedado ya serías mía.- Ingrid se hecho para atrás. 

~*~

-Recibirán un castigo. Uno por cada maestro por el resto del año. Tendrán permiso de ir a Hogsmade y de participar en todas las actividades pero deberán desempeñar su castigo como se les diga. 

-Esperé- dijo Peter.- ¿si alguien nos pide que vallamos a cazar dragones usando solo nuestras manos tenemos que hacerlo?

-Sí. 

-Entonces si usted nos pide que limpiemos algún animal con la lengua ¿hay que hacerlo?

-Si Peter. 

-Que horror.

-Ahora será mejor que se vallan a dormir. Alessandra necesito hablar contigo. Buenas noches.- Todos salieron dejando a Ale y al director solos.

~*~

Ok, los chaps cada vez son más grandes así que no pueden quejarse. Espero que este chap les haya gustado intentaré subir el próximo el domingo pero no se porque me han castigado la comp. Todos los días menos los viernes, sábados y domingos así que haber cuando lo subo (sólo son tres semanas) A propósito ya tengo escrito hasta la mitad del chap once donde me he quedado trabada a ver si llega la inspiración. Por ahora me despido. 

Syringen A.L.C.S


	9. Comenzando de nuevo

Hola. No saben que flojera tengo. Me voy a dormir sobre el teclado y no es que sea tarde es sólo que tengo sueño. Pero bueno empecemos:

**Ale: Me lo has dicho todo. Pues gracias por sólo dejar el rr eres la mejor lectora que he tenido (tu y lau)**

**HG: Gracias y bueno ya seguí. **

**m.z.c****: **Bueno pues que bueno que te haya gustado el final muchas gracias por el rr y ya seguí.

**Lamister****: **No puedo entender la pregunta ¿Qué poderes? ¿Poderes de que? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? No te preocupes por los rr además esos los subí muy rápido. Gracias y bueno NO entiendo la pregunta.

**Maxie2: Bueno y el suspenso sigue… ya verás. Gracias**

**Colombia: Hola amiga. Que bueno que te gusto el juego, sabes esa fue la mejor manera de mostrar algo del pasado que necesitaba que supieran. Si In tiene hermanos y sobre lo que le paso a su hermano me has dado una buena idea. Si es ese el recuerdo de Lil es que tanto hable de el que me gusto decir algo desde la perspectiva de Lil. Si es el futuro. Te explicaré todas tus peguntas luego por msn. O ya veremos. Gracias**

**LiraGatath****: **No es tan pobre el chico. Hasta eso le gusta sentirlo porque es un sentimiento lindo. Así que te idénticas con ese detalle que interesante. 

**Colombia: Bueno amiga tú eres la que mas sabes y haces conjeturas que ni yo entiendo. Ya me lo dirás por msn. Y bueno ¿que mas te puedo decir que un gracias del tamaño del mundo?**

**Sara Fénix Black: Hola. ¿Puedo decirte Alicia? Que bueno que te haya gustado la canción del sombrero. Y bueno la verdad nunca supe que era la broma ^.^ sólo lo escribí así. Si ya vez que subiendo si pero la escritura va algo mas lenta. Bueno mi cumple fue el 7 pero muchas, muchas gracias. Que bueno que pienses que tengo una imaginación genial. Gracias**

**LiraGatath****: **¿Asustada? ¿Por qué? Lo de confusa lo entiendo pero asustada. Ok te mandaré el resumen a tu mail ¿te parece? Que bueno que te guste el ff. Me alegro. Y gracias. 

Ok los primeros tres rrs los respondí ayer y hoy estoy acabando. No porque sean muchos si no porque tenía una flojera. Y bueno ya esta aquí el chap donde si se ponen listas encontrarán algunas cosas interesantes. Ya veremos. Bueno pero ahora pasemos a otra cosa. 

Primero nada de lo que reconozcan es mío y perdón a todas esas autoras si mi ff se parece en algo al suyo no lo hago a propósito. 

Y una dedicatoria especial. A alguien que tal vez no leerá esto nunca. Quien a estado rondando mis pensamientos estas semanas y por el 28 de enero. 

Ahora sin más que decir. Empezó el fic. 

~*~

 ****

Capitulo nueve

Comenzando de nuevo. 

_Comenzamos de nuevo la rutina, la misma rutina sosa y aburrida, a menos que una chispa haga explotar la vida y todo cambie._

__

__

__

_Sonaban tontas las palabras. _

_Sonaba tonto el pensamiento. _

_Sin sentido las miradas. _

_Sólo pude decir "te quiero."_

__

Nadie podría recordar como había pasado todo… como todo había cambiado. Todos tendrían diferentes versiones. Fue una noche tan extraña, tantas cosas habían pasado que nadie se había fijado en ella… Nadie lo había visto. 

-INCREIBLE. ¿CÓMO ES POCIBLE? EXPULCIÓN… DEVERÍAMOS EXPULSARLOS.- grito la profesora McGonagall al director. 

-Minerva calma, no serán expulsados pero han hecho algo muy grave.-dijo mirando a los jóvenes frente a el. Lily estaba parada junto al fénix de Dumbledore, Alessandra la veía. Los merodeadores estaban sentados mirando el suelo, Ingrid repetía incoherencias y Elinor miraba el vació. 

-¿Serán castigados?

-Por supuesto ahora Minerva déjanos solos. 

-Claro director.- la profesora salió del lugar rumiando algunas cosas por lo bajo. 

-¿Qué haremos con ustedes?

-¿dejarnos ir?-el director rió mirando a Sirius. 

-No puedo hacer eso. Con su broma le dieron la posibilidad a Voldemort de entrar. La verdad creo que deben sentarse. – Con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron algunos sillones los merodeadores y las chicas se sentaron. -¿Saben lo que hicieron?

-La verdad...

-No.

-Bueno pues al poner alguno de sus hechizos experimentales debilitaron alguno de la escuela dejándolo pasar.*

-Pero no queríamos.-Dijo Sirius, Alessandra se había parado y caminaba hacia la ventana.- 

-el hecho es que dejamos entrar a Voldemort y que gracias a Merlín nadie murió. Algunos de nosotros conocemos lo que es capaz de hacer. Hemos sufrido de sus manos directa o indirectamente. – dijo la chica

-¿Qué con eso?

-Sirius date cuenta. Nosotros sabemos quien es Voldemort y nuestras familias han quedado desechas por él, Dumbledore esperaría que fuéramos los más concientes.

-Recibirán un castigo. Uno por cada maestro por el resto del año. Tendrán permiso de ir a Hogsmade y de participar en todas las actividades pero deberán desempeñar su castigo como se les diga. 

-Esperé- dijo Peter.- ¿si alguien nos pide que vallamos a cazar dragones usando solo nuestras manos tenemos que hacerlo?

-Sí. 

-Entonces si usted nos pide que limpiemos algún animal con la lengua ¿hay que hacerlo?

-Si Peter. 

-Que horror.

-Ahora será mejor que se vallan a dormir. Alessandra necesito hablar contigo. Buenas noches.- Todos salieron dejando a Ale y al director solos. 

~

*~ 

James abrió los ojos. Por lo que veía a través de sus cortinas apenas había amanecido. Sin poder volver a dormir, abrió las cortinas de la cama y miró la habitación. 

Era más pequeña que la de las chicas, que probablemente se habría agrandado, ya eran seis muchachas las que dormían allí. Siempre se habían felicitado por su suerte de ser los únicos en su habitación, tal vez por eso habían formado los merodeadores. Sirius y él se conocían desde siempre. A Remus lo habían visto por primera vez en la librería, pero no habían hablado hasta el día del tren. Peter había llegado con el carrito de comida, iba platicando con la señorita, que lo convenció para quedarse allí con chicos de su edad. 

Once años tenían la primera vez que habían entrado a ese lugar y en todos los años de Hogwarts había cambiado mucho. Estaba toda desordenada las paredes estaban tapizadas de carteles, sobre todo de Quidditch. Había centenares de fotografías, unas muggles y otras mágicas, la mayoría encimadas. Algunas se las habían dado las chicas, el año pasado. Había otras donde aparecían lo que ellos llamaban bromas maestras. Cómo habían sacado las imágenes era un misterio. 

James quito la mirada de las paredes para ver las camas de sus amigos. Peter roncaba sin pudor, la mitad de su cuerpo, su cabeza y torso, estaban en el suelo enredados en las sabanas, babeaba un poco. De su baúl salía la ropa y barios pedazos de pergamino.

Remus en la siguiente cama parecía ser el único que dormía sin desfiguros. Se veía su sombra y se escuchaba su respiración lenta y constante. James sentía a veces que era como la de un lobo que esperaba a su presa. La parte del cuarto que le correspondía al joven Lupin estaba ordenada si la comparaba con el resto del lugar. Comparado con el lugar de sus amigas era un cochinero. El baúl estaba cerca de los pies de la cama abierto y un poco desordenado. Además una de las cortinas de la cama se caía, Remus había dejado de luchar con ella desde hacía años "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles o acostúmbrate" y eso había echo se había acostumbrado. 

Pero la atracción del cuarto sin duda era Sirius Black. Nadie podía superarlo. Con las cortinas caídas por alguna razón que nadie quiso averiguar y que el chico no explico, se encontraban en el suelo rotas, roídas y atoradas bajo los pies de la cama, dando un aspecto extraño al lugar como un tapete de castillos viejos. Las cobijas estaban en el suelo y las sabanas llegaban a estar sobre la cama, sustituyendo a veces el dosel. Sirius no roncaba pero se movía toda la noche y hablaba en sueños. Su baúl estaba debajo de la cama y la mochila siempre lista estaba sobre el buró, los libros y pergaminos salían y caían en cascada hasta el suelo. Había tinta por todo el suelo.  

James miró su propio lugar. Sus cobijas también estaban fuera de lugar, había echo un poco de calor. Su baúl se desbordaba y una de sus partes desaparecía bajo la capa invisible. Él no sabía como dormía. Según Sirius parecía un tronco. Se enredaba en las sabanas y cobijas y se quedaba quieto. Su abuela le dijo un día que cuando era más pequeño lloraba y gemía en la noche. Siempre habían pensado que era porque no estaba acostumbrado al lugar, pero cuando se mudo definitivamente, se dieron cuanta de que más bien extrañaba a sus padres. Él no sabía si era cierto. 

Recordaba muy bien a sus progenitores. Richard Potter había sido un hombre muy grande y que infundía miedo, jamás lo había entendido, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho con el otro.  Pero de alguna manera tenía recuerdos agradables. Menos de la vez que aprendió a nadar. Su padre lo había aventado al agua diciendo que todos los humanos flotaban. James estaba seguro que el era una rareza en ese caso. Pero había nadado y había salido del agua como una rata. Jane Potter era más dulce y había pasado más tiempo con su hijo. Había muerto un año después que su esposo. Durante las vacaciones de segundo año los dos, hijo y madre, habían convivido mucho. Recordaba el cabello castaño de su madre y sus ojos almendra que sonreían por si solos. 

Suspiro, no le gustaba recordar a sus padres. Cuando lo hacía se sentía vació. Pero esta vez no fue así. Se dio cuenta de que no sufría al pensar en su madre. Se paró y abrió el último cajón de su cómoda. Rebusco algo y sacó un marco plateado. En las esquinas había siervos plateados. Esos eran los animales favoritos de su madre. Por eso James había decidido transformarse en uno. Según Sirius había sido por ver muchas veces la película de Bambi. "te identificas con la pobre bestia" decía. "pobre bestia" la mayor parte de los animales eran bestias para el chico Black pero los adoraba, le gustaban mucho los perros, le gustaban más que la mayoría de los humanos. James sacudió su cabeza para volverse a concentrar en la fotografía. 

Había sido desterrada a aquel cajón muchos años atrás y hasta ese momento había vuelto a salir. Había tres personas. Sus padres y él. Él y su padre se parecían mucho. Ambos tenían lentes, el cabello negro, sólo los ojos de James se parecían a los de su madre, su padre tenía los ojos azules. Atrás de ellos estaba una montaña. Era la vez que habían viajado a Suiza. Caía nieve y se veía un esquiador. James recordaba que después había caído sobre su padre y ambos hombres habían rodado colina abajo.

La dejo sobre la cómoda donde la podía ver. Se sentía extraño al ver la imagen y no sentir dolor. Después descubriría que la razón de eso dormía placidamente. Se metió al baño. 

~*~

Lily despertó. La mañana ya había empezado hacia rato. Abrió sus cortinas y las de sus cuatro amigas y luego las que cubrían la ventana. La luz entró al lugar. 

-No Lily.- dijo Ingrid mientras se cubría con una almohada.

-Cinco minutos.- agregó Elinor antes de bostezar. 

-¿ya amaneció?-pregunto Alessandra saliendo debajo de las cobijas. 

-Si y es el primer día de escuela.- dijo la pelirroja contenta 

-¿quieres aplausos?

-si Elinor gracias. 

-Es sarcasmo. 

-Lo sé. 

-PODRÍAN CALLARSE.-la voz salió de alguna de las camas con el dosel sin correr y se escuchaba como una orden y no como una petición.

-como digas Hally-dijo Lily entrando al baño. 

-¿siempre se despiertan así?-pregunto Alessandra. 

-Si todos los días. Lily es la primera en despertar. 

-Mmmm

-¿QUÉ DICEN DE MÍ?- se escuchó la voz de Lily 

-Que estas obsesionada con la escuela y la limpieza. 

-AAAAA… OYE ESO NO ES CIERTO. 

-SI lo que digas. 

Las cuatro chicas salieron del cuarto. 

-¿ya estarán despiertos los merodeadores?

-Si.- dijo una voz desde el sillón. Donde se encontraba Sirius Black cómodamente sentado.

-¿te caíste de la cama Sirius?-pregunto Ingrid. 

-No, pero Prongs si. 

-¿James?

-Bravo Lily, ya viste James Lily sabe tu nombre. 

-¿Por qué no están desayunando? 

-Las esperábamos.

-Y la verdad es…

-¿Qué haremos con el castigo?-pregunto Remus.

-¿cumplirlo?

-LILY.-gritaron todos. 

-¿Qué? Tal vez no sea tan malo. 

-Lil, Lil, Lil.- dijo James.- por experiencia te digo que todos, todos, los castigos son malos. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hemos estado en más de un millón. 

-A cállate Sirius, nos salimos del tema. 

-Bueno pues yo tengo una sugerencia. ¿Qué tal si acompañamos nuestras ideas con un buen desayuno?

-Peter tu no piensas mas que en comer.- lo regaño Elinor. 

-A mi me parece una buena idea. 

-Y tu Sirius desde que te conozco sólo piensas en las horas de comida acabas de desayunar y ya piensas en el almuerzo.

-¿podrías dejar de regañarme?

-No. 

-ELINOR, SIRIUS.-grito Lily. 

-Vamos al comedor.-dijo James mientras se paraba. 

~*~

Después de desayunar tuvieron que ir a clase.  Lo primero que les tocó esa mañana fue defensa contra las artes oscuras. El señor Bilis se había retirado el año pasado. Cuando entraron descubrieron a la nueva profesora sentada en su silla. 

-Siéntense.-dijo todos obedecieron menos Lily. 

-Señorita Evans.- dijo profesora con voz agria- ¿no escucho?

-Si, le he oído bien. Sólo que me sorprende verla.- luego se sentó. 

-Bien ¿ya estamos todos?-hubo murmullos de asentimiento.- En ese caso me presento. Soy Madame Xantelí.- James observo a la mujer. Era de estatura media, de rasgos agradables. Tenía unos grandes ojos de color café amarillento, como de gato. Estos se escondían detrás de unas pestañas postizas. Tenía también uñas postizas de color azul brillante. Su cabello estaba peinado en un moño donde se veían rayos del mismo color azul de su túnica y sus uñas. Parecía tener la edad de la profesora McGonagall. Empezó su clase diciendo como calificaba. Además de su voz suave y un poco agria se escuchaban las plumas de los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws contra los pergaminos. Luego dictó un millón de reglas. Caminaba por el salón con pasos lentos y cortados. Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar de James, este pudo ver que usaba unas botas muy elegantes de color azul brillante.

-Bien ahora les daré el tema de este periodo. Veremos dos temas importantes este años que englobarán todo lo que han visto a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts para los EXTASIS y nuestro primer tema es reacción. Dentro de este veremos cosas como las consecuencias de cada hechizo, como usar los encantamientos de manera eficaz cuando están bajo presión. Además he preparado muchos retos, laberintos y pruebas distintas donde probaremos su destreza para defenderse y atacar. Haremos listas de hechizos y los practicaremos y todo se hará en parejas. Las parejas que yo haré serán las que tendrán todo el año y no hay cambio. – se dirigió a su escritorio y apareció muchas esferas blancas. Las metió a una bolsa y las revolvió. Fue pasando por las mesas haciendo que todos tomarán una esfera. 

-¿todos tiene una?-murmullos de asentimiento, todos miraban la esfera con curiosidad. –Bueno pues COLORIS.- las esferas brillaron de distintos colores.- Busquen a la persona que tiene el mismo color que el suyo. 

~*~

-Que divertida clase, me gusto la profesora.-dijo Elinor. 

-Si, es una mujer especial- contesto Remus. Las parejas habían quedado extrañas, nadie supo como era que acabaron así. Alessandra y Sirius eran pareja para el descontento de varias chicas. Hally y Ally habían quedado juntas, eso quería decir que debían trabajar. Ingrid tenía de pareja a Abigail Salver, una chica de Ravenclaw, Elinor no había echo ningún comentario al respecto de que le tocará con Remus. Lily y Peter eran pareja y James y Doug Ternis eran compañeros. 

-Yo creo que Lily se hubiera muerto hace dos años si le hubiera tocado con Peter para algo tan importante aunque no estoy segura si morirá ahora- dijo Ingrid mientras se volteaba a saludar a un grupo de chicos. 

-¿tu que crees Lil?- nadie respondió. 

-¿Dónde esta Lily?-pregunto Ale.- ¿y James?

Todos se miraron.

-Y esos dos ¿Por qué desaparecieron?-dijo Sirius volviendo a pensar que James le escondía algo. 

~*~

La pelirroja miraba a Madame Xantelí. 

-No pensé volverla a ver.

-Yo si, siempre pensé que nos volveríamos a ver.

-nunca dude que fuera un bruja, me alegro a ver acertado. 

-Eres muy inteligente. Extrañe verte… eras una chiquilla encantadora y muy curiosa. 

-lo tomaré como un cumplido. 

-Eso espero, pero esa chiquilla ya no existe. Una muchacha que será pronto una mujer la remplazó.

-¿y como es esa chica?

-Igual de curiosa e inquieta, pero con más sentido, conciencia y madurez. 

-Gracias. 

La mujer rió. 

-¿te enfada verme?

-No, la verdad me sorprendió. Cambio un poco su aspecto. 

-Este es mi aspecto real, digamos que el otro era un disfraz y me has reconocido. 

-Usted los dijo soy muy inteligente. 

-que no se te suba a la cabeza. Creo que tienes clase además te esperan en la puerta. 

-Si es encantamientos y por él…- Lily sonrió. 

-Ya veo, sabía que las esferas no se habían equivocado. 

-¿de que habla?

-Te lo explicaré algún día ahora vete que envejezco.

-Si Madame.- y Lily salió. Se encontró con James. 

-puedo preguntar por qué una estudiante debe hablar con esta mujer a solas.

-puedo saber por qué debo ser cuestionada por un extraño que me espera en la puerta.

-es una buena pregunta señorita, lo que sucede es que el extraño a puesto su atención en usted. 

-Ya veo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que deba explicar mis actos. 

-¿Por qué no?

-No suelo confiar en la gente.

-Ya veo, pero dejaría que este extraño la acompañara a su destino. 

-¿tengo otra opción? Si no lo dejo me seguirá. 

-Al parecer no tiene otra opción- Lily le sonrió al chico, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-y dígame ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

-Con el nombre que deseé señorita.

-¿Qué no tiene nombre?

-Claro pero no suelo confiar en la gente. 

-No es educado utilizar las palabras de una dama, contra ella.

-¿Y es educado ocultar información cuando la piden?

-Si, cuando la información es irrelevante para el sujeto. 

-Ya veo señorita, entonces usted es una dama y yo un maleducado sujeto.

-Exacto, dígame su nombre y entonces será un maleducado con nombre.-James rió. 

-El nombre que usted me ponga estará bien para mí. 

-En ese caso seguirá siendo el extraño.

-¿el extraño conocido?

-Si mi señor y ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.- dijo Lily mientras se paraba en el lumbar de la puerta del aula.- Gracias por acompañarme. 

-Ha sido un placer.- Lily sonrió mientras entraba, luego pasó James. Cada uno se sentó en lugares contrarios la pelirroja junto a Elinor y el chico junto a Sirius. Ambos amigos empezaron a hacerles preguntas, algunas más indiscretas que otras. Lily y James sólo sonreían mientras contestaban con monosílabas.

Alessandra se acercó a Lily. 

-¿Y dígame señorita como estuvo su paseo con el extraño?- le susurro al oído. Lily se sorprendió, pero le sonrió. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es un secreto. 

-Pues sólo quieres saber estuvo de maravilla. –el pequeño profesor de encantamientos entró y la clase comenzó. 

~*~

Después de comer fueron a clase de transformaciones esa clase fue una de las mas aburridas por que la profesora se la paso diciendo cosas de los EXTASIS, todos esperaron con ansias la clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. La clase favorita de Sirius por dos cosas: los animales y por la señorita Albacur o como él le decía, Annet. 

Una mujer que había salido de Hogwarts un año antes de que ellos entraran y que en tercero había regresado a impartir clase. Era relativamente joven, y el hecho de que fuera algo bajita no le ayudaba a parecer profesora, la mayoría de sus alumnos desde el quinto años ya le sacaban por lo menos un centímetro. Esa joven profesora era la responsable de enseñarle a Sirius sus sonrisas principales "le debo todo mi trabajo a ella" decía después de cada cita como si hubiera ganado el oscar y ese fuera su discurso. Esa mujer era gran amiga de Hagrid otro personaje de la escuela.  

Hagrid era un semi-gigante que adoraba a las criaturas, como más mounstrosas mejor. Era el que le proporciona a Annet todas esas bestias espeluznares que solía mostrar. De ella había sacado Sirius también su extraño hábito de decirles a todos los animales bestias a menos de que fueran un lobo, un perro, un siervo o una rata en especial, por obvias razones para los merodeadores que no querían ser llamados bestias por su amigo. 

Para cuando llegaron al jardín cerca de la casa del guardabosque, este y pequeña Annetila, que era su verdadero nombre pero Sirius le decía Annet y ese nombre había quedado y así le decían todos sus estudiantes, estaban esperándolos. 

-Hola.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo están?

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe.-dijo Sirius.

-Bueno veo que estamos todos, así que empecemos.- compartían clase con Huffelpuff. –Aquí mi amigo Hagrid nos ha traído unas criaturas increíbles.-  era una mala señal cuando una criaturas traída por Hagrid era increíble para la profesora Albacur, porque esas dos personas no parecían ser como el resto de los humanos, tenían una pasión extraña por cualquier animal rastrero y como mas peligroso era o mas armas tenía era para ellos uno mas interesante. Lo mas extraño era que justamente fuera el unicornio el animal favorito de la mujer. Nadie había podido comprenderlo hasta que Sirius había encontrado la razón en su cuarto año. Pero jamás la había revelado. 

Siguieron con paso rápido a Hagrid y a Annet por el bosque. Los alumnos estaban seguros de que eran los únicos que habían entrado clase tras clase a ese lugar sobrio, húmedo y lleno de tierra y colores que no se encontraban en otros lugares. En ese momento algunos pájaros piaban desde la sima de los árboles. En el fondo el aire era húmedo y pesado. La clase tenía que hacer varias paradas, pero eso no les impidió llegar pronto al claro que desde hacía años, casi desde su primera clase, era ahora su lugar de estudio. Todos sabían donde tenían que sentarse, en que orden y con forme la clase avanzaba Annet cambiaba los lugares y dictaba. Los alumnos sabían que ella siempre pedía la última hora del día para la clase. Decía que el lugar era más hermoso de noche y los merodeadores siempre le habían dado la razón. Además siempre la clase podía alargarse y nada pasaría, porque si perdían la cena la joven maestra hacía llamar a los elfos que les servían todos sus antojos. 

Los merodeadores consideraban a Annet como una amiga y confidente. Ella los consideraba sus alumnos más fascinantes y a veces maldecía su suerte por haber salido antes de conocerlos como compañeros. Para ella los cuatro chicos eran curiosos y tenían potencial para ser cualquier cosa que desearan. 

Esa tarde ya sentados, todos observaron al animal que Hagrid había atraído. Se dieron cuenta de que era distinto a todas las cosas que habían visto antes. Era grande le llegaba a la cintura a la profesora que sonreía. Fuera lo que fuera esa cosa estaba echa bolita y se balanceaba sobre si misma de un lado a otro. Era de color rojo y tenía franjas negras.

-Bien esto es un Urinusi. Es una criatura que vive en las cuevas y se alimenta de moho y otras plantas que viven en la oscuridad. La mayoría de las veces no sale a ver la luz en toda su vida.- a todos les pareció extraño que no tuviera garras o algún arma. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta porque.- nadie se le acerca por que despide un veneno de color rojo que quema. Pero este esta entrenado desde que es un bebé.- dijo con tono maternal. – Este es un macho, la hembra es de color amarillo y sus franjas son cafés. Además es más peligrosa y violenta. 

-y se llama Corti.- dijo Hagrid que solía interrumpir las clases para agregar comentarios irrelevantes. Annet le dedico una sonrisa.

-el veneno de la hembra si se destila y si se le agregan algunos químicos es excelente para curar heridas echas por veneno. El veneno del macho combinado con unas plantas muy raras puede hacer el ingrediente principal para la poción de la verdad.- Quito de sus ojos los mechones de su cabello castaño rojizo. Tenía una mata de cabello que estaba peinado en una cola de caballo, sus rulos rojos le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Un gran moño negro mantenía todos los rulos dentro de la cola. Todos menos algunos mechones que tenía que poner detrás de sus orejas muchas veces.- Ahora los chicos vengan por aquí y las chicas por aya. -todos se movieron.- ahora Hagrid hará que se desenrolle y lo veremos.- el semi-gigante se acercó y empezó a silbar de maneras extrañas. 

Corti empezó a desenrollarse. Primero se vieron dos grandes antenas que brillaban, luego seis patas como de insectos salieron. Luego vino la cabeza. Tenía unos grandes ojos negros, una concha de ese color rojo que era muy distinto a cualquiera que hubieran visto. Por último salía una cola de donde surgían como un pelambre cual chorro de fuego los pelos rojos. Todo el estaba cubierto de una capa fina de pelusa roja. 

-Miren, empezará a caminar viéndolos a todos y cuando encuentre a una persona que le agrade hará una cosa bastante extraña- el animal que parecía un extraño escarabajo pero también un gato de color rojo o un gran mamífero extinto camino como un felino mirando a las chicas y luego giro sobre si mismo con elegancia y empezó a observar a los muchachos. Se paró frente a Sirius. Se sentó mirando al chico moviendo a su cabeza de un lado a otro, con algún ritmo que no conocían. De sus patas delanteras que se movían al ritmo de su cabeza, de ellas empezó a salir un vapor de color rojo que brillaba. Este empezó a girar en torno al chico. 

-Bien Sirius ahora puedes tocarlo.- Sirius movió su mano y toco a la criatura. Sintió como si hubiera tocado a un translador. Cuando abrió los ojos miró a la bestia que también lo miraba. 

-¿Hola?-dijo. La bestia movió su cabeza. –Bien gracias.- Sirius no sabía como lo entendía. -¿De que quieres hablar?- mas movimientos- ¿De Annet? – Movimientos.- ¿quieres que te adopte?- Sirius empezó a acostumbrarse a la conversación. Fue el último movimiento de cabeza el que le sorprendió.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Entonces el vapor se fue y Sirius no recordaba nada de la conversación.

-Bravo Sirius.-llego a el la voz de la profesora. -¿te comunicaste?

-he creo que si. 

-Este animal se comunica con movimientos de cabeza y sólo el que este rodeado de su vapor lo entiende. Además pueden hacer que el sujeto olvide todo lo que le ha dicho. Bueno creo que ya ha de haber acabado la clase. 

Como muchas veces Annet tuvo que llamar a los elfos, mientras en distintos grupos los alumnos hablaban de la clase o empezaban las tareas, sentados al aire libre esperaban la llegada de los elfos. 

Los merodeadores y las chicas estaban sentados en el grupo más grande. Reía de temas sin sentido mientras comparaban sus respuestas al cuestionario de Madame Xantelí. Los elfos empezaron a deambular, ya conocían bien esa situación y estaban habituados a ella. 

Annet se acercó al grupo de Gryffindors que tanto le llamaban la atención. 

-¿les gusto la clase?-dijo sentándose. Esa era sólo su manera de integrase a la conversación desde hace mucho que nadie le contestaba esperando la verdadera pregunta.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Hablábamos de nuestra nueva profesora.- dijo Ingrid mientras empezaba a comer una manzana. 

-¿De Celine? 

-Si.- dijeron dando por sentado que ese era su nombre. 

-Es una buena mujer. 

-A propósito ¿Qué castigo nos pondrás?-dijo Sirius. 

-A pues soy la tercera en ponerles castigo.- dijo como si fuera una simple actividad.- pero no se que haré, tal vez deban lavar al calamar gigante de forma muggle.- Todos la miraron asustados. 

-¿enserio?

-No, Peter, pero tiene que ser algo duro. 

-Ya el señor Nilver nos pondrá algo duro.

-Saben el y Celine se conocen muy bien. Están aquí para algo importante. Pero no les puedo decir para que. 

-Yo se porque están aquí.- dijo Alessandra.- y estoy segura de que usted no lo sabe. Me lo dijo Dumbledore.

-¿tu eres Alessandra?

-Si. 

-Bueno pues si, no se porque están aquí, pero lo intuyo. Claro que tú podrías decirnos. 

-Lo siento profesora Albacur pero no puedo.- desde hacía muchos años nadie la llamaba así.

-Puedes decirme Annet.

-No, tengo un gran sentido del respeto.- luego se paró y camino rápidamente. 

-Iré con ella.- dijo Remus mientras se paraba.

-No será mejor que yo vaya.- Lily se paró y corrió para alcanzar a Ale que estaba ya lejos. 

-Es extraña esa amiga suya. Saben pensé que quedaría en Slytherine. 

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Remus. 

-No por nada, voy con Suli.- Suli era un elfo domestico. Cuando se alejo todos se miraron extrañados.

~*~ 

Lily siguió a Alessandra hasta los lindes del bosque. 

-¿Qué pasa Ale?-dijo cuando la alcanzo. -¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma?

-Lily no me cae bien Annet, puede caerte bien a ti y a todos los demás. Pero no a mí. 

-¿Por qué? No te ha hecho nada. 

-No es eso Lil, es que… no entenderías. 

-¿Por qué no?

-Lily no puedes entenderlo porque ni yo lo entiendo sólo no me da buena espina. 

-Te comportaste muy raro. 

-Si lo se. 

-Vamos tenemos que acabar el trabajo. 

-Lo sé. Oye Lily. 

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué confías ciegamente en algunas personas?

-Porque hay un vinculo que nos une y me fuerza a confiar. 

-Amistad ¿verdad?

-Si y a veces otras cosas.- Ale la miró. 

-No me dirás que…

-Vamos Ale, si intentas resolver mi pensamiento jamás me entenderás.- las dos chicas se fueron caminado hacia sus amigos "si intentas resolver mi pensamiento jamás me entenderás" ¿Qué que quería decir? Se preguntaba Ale. ¿A que se refería?

~*~

La semana pasaba rápidamente. Los días se dividían en las comidas, las clases y las tareas. Los fines de semana eran días para hacer tareas. Descubrieron el jueves que su profesor de pociones, el señor Nilver, había cambiado su carácter radicalmente. 

Era un hombre obeso y que tenía una gran verruga sobre la ceja izquierda. Estaba casi calvo pero tenía unas grandes patillas de color blanco, además era una fuente humana. Por el hecho de que sudaba cono si estuviera en algún país tropical bajo el sol y escupía toneladas de saliva mientras hablaba. Era el jefe de la casa de las serpientes y odiaba a los merodeadores. Pero por sorprendente que fuera Alessandra le cayó bien. Fue la última hora de la mañana, antes de comer cuando tuvieron que bajar a las mazmorras.

-buenos días.- dijo mientras veía a los Gryffindors y a su propia casa.-como ya han de saber los EXTASIS se realizarán así que haremos los primeros seis meses pociones nuevas y complicadas y los siguientes meses practicaremos todo lo que hemos visto. –asintieron. –Hoy empezaremos con la base para hacer la poción de la verdad. Allí están las instrucciones comienzan.- las indicaciones aparecieron en el pizarrón y durante cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvieron haciendo un menjurje que debía de quedar de color azul eléctrico. 

-Bien veo que todas las pociones quedaron bien.- póngame un poco en un frasco tápenlo y tráiganlo.- todos empezaron a moverse. Todos los frascos estaban allí para cuando salieron. Alessandra se quedo por orden del profesor. 

Se quedaron en la puerta a esperarla. 

-Así que tienen una nueva amiga.

-Hola Malfoy.- dijeron todos.

-genial se sincronizan como relojes. 

-Si pero seguro que tu serías un lindo reloj.-James saco su varita, era el mejor de todos en transformaciones. 

-No creo que me atacarías porque tu domadora sangre sucia esta aquí. 

-No le digas así.- Lily empujo a James. 

-Puedo defenderme sola Potter.- dijo fríamente la pelirroja. 

-¿y que vas a hacer?

-No me tientes Malfoy. 

-¿Qué puede hacer una sangre sucia contra mí?- todos sabían que se refería a si mismo y a los dos gorilas que estaban con él. 

-¿También Snivellus participa?-dijo Sirius. 

-Cállate Black.

-¿Quieres callarme Snivelli?

-La verdad desde hace mucho.- Sacó su varita al igual que Sirius. 

-Malfoy creme si no tuvieras esos gorilas no serías nada.

-No eres nadie para decirme algo sangre sucia. 

-Sabes tengo un nombre y no es sangre sucia. 

-Claro que si eres la misma sangre sucia de siempre.

-Malfoy deberías callarte.

-Me obligarás. ¿Cómo? 

-No me tientes Malfoy. 

-Que harás que Potter me ataque. Mientras te escondes detrás de el. 

-Malfoy yo no me escondo detrás de nadie y menos detrás de Potter.- Lily y el rubio estaban muy cerca. La chica fue muy rápida. Y le dio a Malfoy una bofetada. Pero los dos gorilas se abalanzaron sobre ella, la tomaron de los brazos y la pegaron contra la pared.

-Estúpida sangre sucia. ¿Cómo te atreves?- su mejilla estaba roja. 

-La próxima vez será un puñetazo.

-No habrá próxima vez. Mis queridos amigos no lo permitirán. –Lily lo miró furiosa. Sus pies no llegaban al suelo. 

-Suéltame.- dijo pataleando.

-No, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste. Tus amigos están muy ocupados deteniendo a Black. Saquéenla de mi vista.- Los dos gorilas la dejaron caer al piso. No decían nada sólo la miraban. 

-Hacen todo lo que les dicen ¿verdad?- no hubo respuesta. -¿Por qué? – cerró los ojos esperando algún milagro. Se echo para atrás. 

-Snape no pierdas tú tiempo, vente. Narcisa nos espera. 

-Malfoy deja a Lily.- dijo Ingrid mirándolo. 

-No te metas linda. –dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla. 

-Estuviste dos años lejos y vienes a hacer esto. Déjala. 

-Dos años lejos… mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian.- y se acercó más a ella de tal forma que sólo pudiera ella oírlo.- si me hubiera quedado ya serías mía.- Ingrid se hecho para atrás. 

-Déjala.- repitió. 

-Grabb, Goyle, vámonos.-Lily apareció contra la pared con los ojos apretados. 

-Me las pagarás.- le dijo Malfoy mientras pasaba junto a ella. 

-No tan rápido señor Malfoy.- dijo una voz en la puerta. Todos miraron al profesor que estaba rojo de ira y a Alessandra a su lado que camino hasta el muchacho rubio. 

-Tú eres Lucius ¿verdad?

-Tu eres Alessandra sabes deberías dejar estas compañías. 

-Para ser tuya.- le pregunto de forma que sólo el podía oír.- igual que Ingrid.

-Eres importante, impresionantemente poderosa.

-Prefiero ser de más ayuda que con… 

-Entiendo.- se volteo. 

-Señor Malfoy todavía no termina conmigo.- dijo el profesor. 

-Ellos comenzaron.- contesto para defenderse. 

-Mentira.- dijo Lily.- Tú comenzaste. Tú y tus gorilas y tú.- dijo a Snape que bajo la cabeza. 

-Ve como ella es una provocadora como toda una sangre sucia.

-Señor Malfoy lo vi esta vez no podrá escapar.

-Pero señor…

-Acompáñeme. Todos los demás váyanse. 

-Grabb, Goyle…

-…Váyanse.- término el profesor.

-Si claro profesor.- dijeron mientras el maestro entraba al aula seguido de Lucius. 

-Severus Snape.- dijo a Alessandra. 

-Un gusto. 

-Vamos Ale el comedor se llenará.

-Si Lily ya voy. –giraron la esquina. 

-Snape ¿te sientes mal por lo que hiciste?-dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Oh querido, por lo que le hiciste. 

-No me llames querido. 

-Si como digas…querido. 

-Muy bien Alessandra. 

-Ale.

-Severus. 

-Ok, Sevy querido.-dijo con voz chillona.  

-¿Sabes eres insoportable?

-Gracias, querido. Ahora tengo hambre ¿me acompañas al comedor?

-Tienes muchas facetas extrañas y diferentes. 

-Gracias- y tomó el brazo del joven.- querido. 

~*~

La entrada de Alessandra al gran comedor del brazo de Severus hablando alegremente con éste, causo estragos en la mesa de los leones. Lily estaba sonriente y reía de las caras de los merodeadores. Ingrid tenía su mirada perdida. Elinor la miraba extrañada. Los chicos acertadamente no se lanzaron contra Severus. Si no que descargaron su furia en Alessandra sobre todo uno de ellos. La chica les contesto con tonterías y otras cosas sin dejar de sonreír, lo que molesto mas a uno de los chicos. 

-Prometo que entrare del brazo de cada uno de ustedes las próximas comidas.- Había dicho. 

-¿Pero porque Snape?

-¿Les parecía mejor Malfoy?-Nadie respondió. 

La pequeña Sussan llego y se sentó. Era una chica bastante habladora, que siempre sonreía, un poco exagera y aun más era aventada y hacía muchas cosas sin pensar. 

Su hermana a diferencia suya era sensible y tenía toda la pinta de una oveja llorona. Lily ya la había encontrado llorando algunas veces. Diana aceptaba ser comprendida, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que era hija de muggles se paraba y la miraba enojada. Luego se iba. Tenía cambios de humor tan extraños como los de su hermana. 

Eran las gemelas más diferentes e iguales que se hubieran visto. Eran completamente contrarias, pero se llevaban muy bien. En lo único que las niñas llegaban a discutir de forma poco civilizada era sobre las sangres sucias. Narcisa Black había tomado a la niña como su protegida. Mientras Lily había echo lo mismo con Sussan. Ambas lo hicieron inconscientemente. Fue durante los siguientes meses cuando se dieron cuenta en lo que se habían metido.

Lily y Narcisa jamás se habían llevado mal, jamás se hablaron, ni siquiera se veían. Ahora se encontraban en los pasillos o cuando las gemelas Alviner decidían hablar. Esas extrañas pláticas eran campos de batalla donde todas mostraban su ferocidad atacando al enemigo con palabras y gestos. Unos días iba Elinor y otros la hermana menor de Narcisa, Bellatrix. Las cinco o  seis se metían en debates enormes que parecían no tener fin, a veces sin darse cuenta no les importaba si eran del bando de Sussan o Diana, que siempre estaban en contra, porque cada una de las chicas intentaba dar a conocer su opinión como la correcta. Los debates comenzaban siempre con información sobre alguna cosa. Como por ejemplo cuando Sussan llegaba con algún animal extraño, entonces se metían las hermanas en discusiones que giraban alrededor de la pobre bestia. Otras veces Diana llegaba con alguna queja o con los ojos húmedos y todas debían intentar tomar poses ante la situación. Para el invierno las cuatro chicas habían pasado por miles de temas distintos. Para entonces Diana reconocía a Lily cuando la encontraba en los pasillos. Pero seguía siendo igual de desagradable.

Pero en esa tarde de principios del otoño cuando las hojas apenas comenzaban a cambiar sus atuendos y todavía ninguna empezaba a bailar con el viento, las cuatro muchachas no se daban cuenta de lo que les esperaba. En realidad la escuela había traído un aire de paz al grupo de los mayores de la casa y nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaría.

Además para el domingo en la noche los chicos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de que sus castigos comenzaban esa semana y para su terror la indignada Minerva McGonagall empezaba con lo que sería un año lleno de castigos. 

Lily se había sentado cerca del fuego. Atrás de ella el ruido de la sala común era mayor que de costumbre porque Ingrid y Elinor se habían unido para gritarle a Sirius sus planes para evadir los castigos mientras el chico y James empezaban a gritar también. Ninguno de los planes era sensato o si quiera lógico. Lily seguía dispuesta a cumplir el castigo, aunque fuera sola. Ella no había parado a James aunque se había dado cuenta de su plan, era al final una cómplice. Los gritos de Ale se alzaron sobre las demás voces tratando de que sus amigos entendieran que las ideas no podrían cumplirse. Resignados todos se callaron y la sala se lleno de paz y silencio. 

Lily solo se quedo mirando las llamas con clama, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado de nuevo su rutina y de que todo era un nuevo comienzo. Extraño, confuso y lejano se alzaba el camino que debía recorrer los siguientes años, en los cuales no pensaba. Antes de caer dormida creyó ver en las llamas a un chico, que se parecía a James, luchar contra un dragón. Esa noche soñó con ese extraño joven y a la mañana siguiente poco recordaba de sus aventuras. Pero cuando cerraba sus ojos lograba distinguir, a veces, una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que sin que ella supiera, haría famoso el apellido Potter en todo el mundo mágico.

_Escucho tu nombre en mis oídos._

_Veo tu cara en mis sueños. _

_Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. _

_Y sin ti muero por dentro. _

_~*~_

Primera nota: *Recuerden que ellos tenían que usar uno de sus nuevos experimentos. 

Segunda nota: Esas dos cositas al principio y al final son algo que me a dado por escribir romance hoy estoy inspirada veremos que saldrá de todo esto. 

Bueno y ahora los adelantos y no se pueden quejar que los chaps van siendo mas grande y el próximo es el más grande que he escrito. 

El nombre del siguiente chap es: 

Capitulo diez: Trabajos forzados 

Adelantos: 

-Sucederá esa noche, la vida cambiará para todos los humanos. Prepárense. – la pluma a vuelo pluma de Lily que había permanecido quita empezó a escribir. La voz de Alessandra era grave y extraña. –Esa noche el señor de las tinieblas hará temblar el mundo y lo hará sucumbir. Esa noche si gana habrá ganado el poder del universo. Si pierde la vida le ha dado una oportunidad a la Tierra. 

~*~

-¿Ingrid?-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Peter se acercó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Peter.- dijo la muchacha.- cometí un error.- el chico no sabía que hacer y se sentó junto a ella. 

-Bueno pues creo que debes posponer el llanto, han encontrado un muerto…

~*~

Se ve interesante ¿verdad? Estará listo para el sábado espero. Y bueno el viernes termina el castigo y a darle duro para escribir porque voy a la mitad del 11 y se me van las ideas. Así que bueno ya veremos y espero que les haya gustado el chap la verdad me encanta la parte de la profesora Xantelí, el final y la conversación A/L. Bueno algo antes de despedirme esta cosa tuvo completa 26 páginas asi que no se pueden quejar. Alessandra tiene esas como distintas personalidades por una razón y las gemelas son importantes para esta historia. Nos veremos pronto. 

Syringen 

A.L.C.S


	10. Trabajos forzados

Hola a tod@s estoy subiendo el chap. Todavía es sábado. Pensaba subirlo ayer pero es que no podía corregir estuve deprimida toda la semana. Pero ya pude escribir algunas cosas para el chap 11 y corregir este. La verdad me gusta como va el ff ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? Bueno contesto rrs.  

**Colombia: Bueno siempre intento que acaben intrigadas no es mi culpa (bueno si lo es) Que bueno que te haya gustado esa conversación y que te haya parecido divertida porque yo para el humor soy pésima. Siempre te dejo preocupada. Pues eso es lo que quiero. GRACIAS AMIGA. **

**HG: Bueno aquí tienes las respuestas a todas tus preguntas (buena a las dos que escribiste) Y bueno ya estoy siguiendo gracias por el review.**

**Alicia: Si se van alargando estaba preocupada porque no podía seguir con el onceavo pero ahora traigo nuevas ideas. Y bueno todas las cosas buenas tienen su lado malo. Bueno hay una razón especifica (creo) y también tiene buen gusto pero bueno allí hay algo impórtate y pronto volverá a aparecer. Bueno si los profesores parecen bastante reales. Algunos se parecen a mis propios profesores en grados más cómicos o misteriosos. Sólo Annet no, necesitaba a alguien como ella y aquí la tenemos. Si estuvo Voldemort ya verás que de eso se habla en alguno de los próximos chaps. Pero no diré nada de lo que pasó en concreto. Alessandra es uno de mis personajes favoritos tal vez el que más me gusta porque es tan misteriosa y todo lo sabe. Y bueno sólo espera a verla en este chap. Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap anterior. Y si la descripción del habitad de los merodeadores me gusto mucho. Gracias por el rr largo. **

**Ale: Bueno espero que lo leas aunque sea el miércoles. Ya veremos que pasará con este ff. Y gracias por el cumplido y el rr. **

Bueno y ya se acabo el castigo. Aunque debo empezar a pensar en como mejorar en alemán. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora quiero decir que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece además que pido disculpas a esas autoras que sientan que mi ff tiene algo como el suyo. No lo hago a propósito. 

El chap va dedicado a Alejandra por siempre estar allí que merece todos los reconocimientos Gracias amiga. Ahora el capitulo. 

~*~

Capitulo diez

Trabajos forzados 

_Una vez que se ha cometido el error, habrá que afrontar las consecuencias con la cabeza en alto._

__

__

Fue la noche del martes cuando los desafortunados chicos descubrieron su castigo. Para la desdicha de los Gryffindors y la felicidad de la jefa de su casa, ésta parecía haber pensado durante días y haber exprimido hasta su última neurona para encontrar la pena perfecta. 

Los chicos tendrían por unas semanas que ayudar a los elfos en varias tareas, desde fregar los pisos y cocinar, hasta tender las camas y prender los fuegos. Sin mencionar que pronto tendrían que comenzar a dejar bolsas con agua caliente porque el frío y las lloviznas llegarían pronto. Resignados todos aceptaron la tarea. ¿Qué otra salida les quedaba?

Los pusieron en parejas y les asignaron trabajos, horarios, guardianes que vieran que no usaran magia y un elfo que los trataría como eso, elfos domésticos. 

Las tareas más sencillas fueron para Peter e Ingrid. Los dos algo torpes estaba encargados de limpiar sin magia cada uno de los baños de la escuela. Eso le dio a la chica acceso a los baños de hombres, que al parecer no le disgusto porque siempre había querido saber como eran y  Peter se vio obligado a ser el hazmerreír un día que algún chico le tomo una fotografía mientras salía con un atuendo de camarera del baño de mujeres en el segundo piso.

La tarea de cocinar fue dada a Alessandra y Remus, que estaba segura la profesora, no se comerían la comida en vez de prepararla. Claro que durante esas semanas ninguna mesa se vio dotada de chocolate y algunos caramelos. Remus los contrabandeaba y los elfos sólo hacían la vista gorda. Alessandra, ahora también adicta al caramelo, le ayudo. 

Sirius y Elinor se quejaron diciendo que les había tocado la tarea más horrible. Ellos debían pasearse por las salas comunes con los elfos encendiendo el fuego, hacinado las camas, sin mencionar que debían ayudar en las lavanderías. Sólo los Slytherine se vieron privados del espectáculo de ver a Sirius subir y bajar escaleras cargando cobijas y toallas. Claro que eso tenía su lado bueno porque los elfos les habían dado unos apratejos que les servían para aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, esto le proporciona a ambos mucha información sobre el castillo. 

James y Lily sin duda eran los que más sufrieron. Lily que tubo optimismo los primeros días se dio cuenta que no había casi nada bueno en el echo de lavar y fregar pisos y ventanas. Lo peor había sido limpiar el piso cerca de los baños de Myrtle (No se como se escribe)  la llorona que estaba más sucio que todo el castillo entero. El único lado bueno era que podía liberar sus pensamientos. Ambos chicos disfrutaban con la compañía del otro. Hablaban poco y cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Los trabajos fueron casi todos silenciosos. 

Además de todo seguían teniendo que asistir a clase y hacer tareas. Nadie descubrió como se las arreglaban y nadie quiso saberlo. 

Cuando la primera semana había acabado, todos se sentían cansados y se quedaron dormidos en la sala común, para el lunes comenzar de nuevo sus faenas. 

~*~

-Mi cuerpo, mi hermoso y esplendoroso cuerpo me duele.- se quejo Sirius mientras se levantaba del suelo. Toda la mañana habían estado allí y la tarde ya estaba ya muy avanzada. –Odio hacer esto. 

-¿y tu crees que ha nosotros nos encanta limpiar baños?-le dijo Ingrid. 

-No sólo decía que yo lo odio. 

-No es tan malo. 

-LILY. 

-¿Qué?

-Te acuerdas que te dije que todos los castigos son malos y que había tenido muchos. –dijo James

-Si

-Bueno pues de todos esté es definitivamente el peor y ¿sabes que es lo mejor? 

-No

-QUE APENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO.

-Oh…

-Lil hay que hacer algo. 

-No, debemos afrontar el castigo. 

-Lily…

-¿si?

-No tienes remedio.

-Mi cuerpo, mi ultra hermosísimo cuerpo me duele. 

-Sirius creo que ya entendimos. 

-Si, querido ese es el suceso del año ya veo los titulares "A Sirius Black le duele su cuerpo"

-Ultra hermosísimo y esplendoroso cuerpo. 

-Ok "A Sirius Black le duele su ultra hermosísimo y esplendoroso cuerpo" estará en todos los periódicos mañana.- dijo Alessandra sin dejar escapar una sola sonrisa. La verdad parecía que lo decía en serio. 

-Ale déjalo. No tiene remedio, de por si ya tiene mucho ego, espera no tiene muchisísisimo ego para que tu se lo agrandes. –le regaño Elinor.

-No se lo estoy agrandado sólo intento que se infle lo suficiente para que vuele lejos de nosotros o lo suficientemente alto para no oírlo.

-Ale la próxima vez no me ayudes.-dijo Sirius para luego poner cara de perrito.- Mi ultra hermosísimo y extremadamente esplendoroso cuerpo me duele- hizo una pausa para agregar.- mucho. 

-Sirius cállate.- le dijo Ingrid tapándose los oídos que le dolían. 

-Espera creo que se cual es el problema.- dijo James mientras se acercaba a Sirius. Le quito su cabello de la oreja y miró el interior haciendo sonidos. 

-Mmmm… si… mmmm. Si es lógico… mmmm no puedo creerlo. EUREKA yo tenía razón.- dijo gritando en el oído de su mejor amigo. 

-Mi hermosa oreja me duele por culpa de la bestia de James.- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba.

-Dígame doctor que es lo que tiene mi amigo.- dijo con voz como preocupada Ingrid. 

-Señores debo decírselo.- dijo el joven Potter.- Su amigo sufre de _trabajuscortis__.- el nombre se lo había inventado el chico en ese momento. Elinor hizo gesto de desmayarse. Ingrid lanzó un grito y Alessandra se acercó a Remus mientras actuaba un llanto que sonaba a una risa ahogada. Lily se arrodillo junto a Sirius y lo abrazó como una madre. _

-¿y que quiere decir eso doctor?- dijo con voz preocupada Peter. 

-Bueno pues a su amigo… es que no se como decírselo… a su amigo se le a quemado su cerebro de tanto trabajo.- James dijo todo esto con voz llorosa y afligida.

-No eso no.- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, todas menos Ale a la que se le escuchó llorar mas fuerte, cuando alzó su cabeza vieron que tenía los ojos cristalinos y realmente estaba llorando, pero lo hacía entre tantas sonrisas que se dieron cuenta que sus lágrimas eran por la risa. Elinor había abrazado a James mientras gritaba negaciones.

-No doctor eso no… como… jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.-James le daba palmaditas en la espalada mientras intentaba no reír. Lily había soltado a Sirius que seguía repitiendo las mismas frases de dolor. La chica se paró y empezó a caminar alrededor del sillón con aire preocupado. 

-¿Doctor hay algo que podamos hacer?

-No señorita no la hay, la enfermedad viene desde que nació… es una pena. –Elinor que se había sentado junto a Sirius mientras decía palabras que ella consideraba de alivio, tales como "mira no es tan malo siempre te hemos querido y que estés ahora un poco mas tonto no es malo." O "A los descerebrados les sorprende mas la vida" Hasta "Has sido así durante años que nos demos cuenta ahora no cambia nada sólo explica muchas cosas". Lily abrazó a James como parte del juego por supuesto, pero eso no quito el hecho de que el chico se ruborizará y mientras daba las palmaditas en la espalda de la pelirroja aprovecho para ver el cabello de la chica. 

Para cuando las chicas ya tenían los ojos cristalinos y los chicos, hasta Peter, las habían consolado casi tres veces y nadie podía ya reír por el dolor de estomago y a Sirius se le habían acabando todas sus alabanzas para describir su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando este chico se dio cuenta que las burlas eran para el. 

- Bueno ya es suficiente ¿no?-dijo parándose.- Vamos a las cocinas tengo hambre ¿Qué hay en el menú Remus?

-No tengo idea.

-pero tu eres el cocinero. 

-Si pero hoy no, sabes la verdad es horrible trabajar allí. 

-Te encanta.- dijo Alessandra.- Sobre todo porque comes chocolate. 

-Pues yo no he visto que te quejes del chocolate. 

-No hablaba de mí. 

-¿Qué haremos?-dijo Lily. Nadie supo responderlo. 

-¿y si salimos al jardín?-propuso Elinor. Como nadie tenía una mejor idea se pusieron las capas y salieron. 

~*~

Para ese momento los vientos eran muy fuertes y el sol ya no llegaba al cenit, aunque todavía se ocultaba por ahí de las siete. Septiembre ya estaba acabado y las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer en pequeños grupos. Las lloviznas había llegado y el pasto estaba mojado y frió.

-Estúpido viento.- dijo Elinor por décima vez mientras se dirigían a Hogsmade. 

-El viento es tan fuerte porque Inglaterra es una isla.- dijo Lily.- y al no haber grandes montañas llega directo. 

-Estúpida Inglaterra.- dijo Elinor.

-No es tan malo.- dijo Sirius. 

-¿Cómo que no? Hace un frío de locos. ¿Quién fue el demente que propuso salir?

-La verdad fuiste tú.

-Claro que no, es estúpido, yo no pude haber propuesto algo tan estúpido.

-Eli deberías cerrar tu boca. –dijo Peter. 

-Mira tú…

-No pelen por favor.- dijo Lily suavemente. Todos voltearon a verla dándose cuenta que se había quedado metros atrás. 

-¿Qué pasa Lil?-dijo James mientras se acercaba. 

-Es hermoso. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguien me llamó?-pregunto Sirius que recibió tres golpes en la cabeza por parte de las chicas cerca de él.

-El paisaje.- dijo la pelirroja. – Me da tristeza pensar que nos iremos este año. – Sus amigos, que ya la habían alcanzado, miraron al mismo punto que ella. Bajaban por una colina hacia el pueblo que todavía estaba lejos. Era realmente un lindo paisaje. Hasta Elinor había dejado de mal decir todo a su alrededor. 

Lily miraba mas aya del pueblo a sus pies. Las colinas azules que se hallaban a la distancia y la niebla que iba cubriéndolas poco a poco. El sol que se ocultaba decolorando el cielo, las nubes y las montañas tras las cuales se alejaba. El viento que silbaba a su alrededor una extraña tonada, incomprensible para todos ellos. Los árboles cercanos a quienes también se les podía oír haciendo coro con las brisas que los arrullaban. Los animales que salían a ver la puesta del astro rey. El gran lago que bajaba desde los pies de Hogwarts hasta las raíces mismas del bosque de Hogsmade. Este que brillaba mientras descendía en ruidosas cascadas. El mismo pueblo que también había cambiado de color para despedir al sol. El viento empezó a desvanecerse, al igual que la luz. La luna y las estrellas adornaron el cielo nocturno. Las brisas empezaron a llegar mas frías que nunca. 

Los Gryffindors estaban sentados en el sendero mientras veían el espectáculo. Cuando el ya en frío era considerable se pararon y caminaron de vuelta al castillo sin decir palabras. El pequeño Peter se arremolino en su capa. Sirius abrazó a Ingrid, pensando más en conservar así su calor que en dádselo a la chica. James pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, que no dijo nada. Alessandra que no tenía preferencia por nadie y que pensaba que nadie la tenía por ella aceptó ir bamboleándose sola mirando la noche. Disfrutaba las noches sobretodo las de otoño como ninguna otra época del día o del año. Remus abrazó a Elinor y así los chicos de séptimo se fueron bamboleando y así habían desperdiciado su día libre, para a la mañana siguiente comenzar sus trabajos. 

Lily se arremolino suavemente en los brazos del chico. En ese momento no pensaba en las montañas de vidrios y pasillos que tendría que lavar al día siguiente. Miró, por alguna razón que no pudo jamás comprender, miró la estrella que colgaba de su cuello. De alguna manera le pareció que la estrella brillaba como una de esas que había en el cielo. Miró a James pidiendo una respuesta. Éste también la miró. Ninguno de los dos intento romper el silencio, para explicar o preguntar. Sólo siguieron caminando como los demás. 

~*~

-¿alguien puede recordarme la razón por la que estoy aquí?-dijo Sirius cuando él y Elinor se habían unido a los demás después de haber hecho alguna cama de alguna habitación. Los dos traían algunas cosas que hubieran encontrado y que consideraban ellos un tesoro. Pero ese día tenían que llegar corriendo para sentarse en una mesa en la clase de estudios muggles. 

De alguna manera esos Gryffindors poco a poco habían entres castigos acabado en muchas clases inservibles. Ahora todos parecían querer morirse porque debían aguantar a la señora Partinili horas enteras, a ella y a sus locas ideas. 

Una mujer vieja a la cual los mendimagos no le daban esperanzas desde hacía ya casi treinta años. Tenía un bastón negro que acababa en una bola de cristal que ella consideraba elegante. Estaba toda arrugada y tenía una joroba. Estaba siempre enfundada en grandes suéteres que parecían causarle a cualquier ser humano menos ella, picazón. Llevaba faldas y blusas viejas, olía a naftalina y a otros cientos de medicamentos. Además estaba gorda, la mayoría de sus pupilos pensaban que era para soportar su propio peso el bastón y no para la cadera que la mujer decía haberse roto. Lo mas divertido era verla enojarse. Se ponía roja y soltaba en italiano, su lengua natal, una sarta de groserías y eufemismos que nadie entendía, todos sazonados con saliva y uno que otro golpe sin fuerza del bastón. Tenía además las ideas mas raras que pudieran ocurrírsele a cualquier ser viviente y los Gryffindors estaba asustados por el echo de que ella tendría que ponerles un castigo. Hablaba el ingles sin asentó pero se expresaba de tan extraña forma que muchas veces eso era lo que hacía reír a los chicos en ves de los pésimos chistes y para acabar llevaba en su cabeza un sombrerito con flores secas de raso azul. Sus ojos negros tras las grandes gafas de botella veían a todos los chicos de primero y segundo como niños retrasados que no merecían tomar su clase. Lo que si, y en eso nadie tenía duda, era que su mayor cualidad, y tal vez la única, era que adoraba a los muggles de una manera sorprendente. Algunos rumores decían que durante su juventud, muy lejana ya, había vivido como una. Muchos decían que cada año pasaba las vacaciones en el mismo corazón de Londres y que así aprendía todo lo nuevo que habían inventado, además que unos catálogos de productos le llegaban cada semana. Los alumnos aseguraban que eso lo hacia desde la época de piedra, edad del mundo en la que ella había sido joven. 

-Creo que fue por una de tus novias.- dijo Ingrid distraídamente. 

-Si ¿Quién era?

-Creo que la francesa esa, la rubia que hablaba sin que nadie le entendía. 

-A ya Carla. 

-Puntos extra, puntos extra.- repetía una y otra vez Elinor. Esa era la razón por la que había entrado a esa clase. 

Ingrid, Peter, Elinor y Sirius debían soportar a la fosilizada profesora. Ahora que su castigo con McGonagall estaba por acabar se daban cuenta del miedo que les daba la siguiente pena, el profesor de pociones no sería muy blando de eso estaban seguros. 

-Envidio a Lil.- dijo Ingrid.- ella no tenía porque tomar esta clase. 

-Si pero de castigo debe estar muriéndose por sueño en adivinación. 

-Preferiría dormir que estar aquí… una siesta no me vendría mal.-dijo Ingrid mientras bostezaba. 

-Señorita cierre la boca es de mala educación. O tápela.- dijo la voz ronca de la vieja profesora cuando entró al aula. 

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso. Este año veremos muchas cosas interesantes obre los muggles. Cualquiera de ustedes sabe ya mucho sobre los muggles pues ahora aprenderemos cultura general empezando con historia muggle.- S    e escucharon quejas. 

La vieja empezó a escribir rápidamente muchas cosas en el pizarrón. 

-Nuestro primer tema la guerra. – Los Gryffindors se miraron. – No se si estarán familiarizados con las palabras bomba nuclear. Pues bueno esa bomba es peor que un Avada Kedabra. – Y empezó la profesora se centró en ese tema. Hizo dibujos en el pizarrón del hongo atómico. Describió sus efectos. Y puso a varias personas a leer fragmentos de revistas y perioditos que hablaban de eso. 

-Lo hace por Voldemort ¿verdad?- dijo Elinor. 

-Eso parece. Quiere que si por aquí hay un mortífago potencial se arrepienta. Quiere mostrarnos la guerra.- Las dos chicas miraron a Sirius sorprendidas. 

-Si el mundo. Debe ser horrible.- dijo Peter.- Muerte por todas partes, perder a personas que quieres. No quiero participar en eso.- los comentarios de Peter le causaron mas sorpresa a las chicas. 

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Ingrid.- Pero no hay forma de pararlo. Ha empezado.

Se quedaron en silencio. 

-La bomba atómica tiene muchos efectos además de matar a millones de personas… 

~*~

-Esto no puede ser llamado adivinación.- le susurro Alessandra a Lily.-Mas bien deberíamos llamarlo un desperdicio total de tiempo que Hogwarts aprovecha para exprimir las neuronas de sus estudiantes y torturarlos hasta el borde del sueño.

-Creo que le pusieron adivinación para que no lo confundiéramos con historia de la magia. –dijo la pelirroja. Las dos chicas rieron por lo bajo. 

-No, no.- dijo el afeminado, bajito, huesudo, flaco y risueño profesor Blanc.- Señoritas es importante que estén en total silencio y con los ojos cerrados.- dijo para luego caminar mirando a los otros alumnos. 

-A claro para caer dormidas como Remus y James. No se como pueden hacer para no caer de espaldas. 

-Práctica.

La clase de adivinación se tomaba en los jardines cerca del lago, porque el profesor Blanc decía que el agua hacía fluir las vibras positivas. 

-Más parece un hipi gay que un profesor serio.- susurro Alessandra. 

Amadeus Blanc era muy joven y tenía una melena rubia hasta los hombros. Usaba siempre unas túnicas de colores como el dorado, el pateado, de puntos, azules. Parecía ser enemigo de la higiene personal. Su aliento apestaba a sardinas, lo único que comía. Tenía los dientes amarillos por el tabaco que fumaba y por el poco cuidado que les dedicaba. Apestaba, todos creían que sólo se bañaba, como buen brujo, en luna nueva, en el lago. Desde que ese rumor circulaba por la escuela las parejas o cualquier otro ser humano habían dejado de pasearse una vez al mes cerca de allí. No se rasuraba las axilas y para colmo llevaba túnicas sin mangas y el mismo chalequito de cuero rojo con cuentas. Tenía de mascota a un perro blanco que estaba siempre enlistonado. Los merodeadores siempre habían pensado que él y Gilderoy Lokchart se parecían. Una de las pocas diferencias es que Gilderoy se jactaba de haber echo miles de proezas. Era mas fácil creerle a Sirius que decía haber escalado los himalayas para salvar a un grupo de huérfanos enfermos que deseaban como último deseo ver al jeti y que cuando se habían quedado atrapados, Sirius los había salvado y además les había curado de su enfermedad, "desde entonces"decía con lágrimas en los ojos "las tribus cercanas a esas montañas me veneran". El chico Black contaba toda su proeza dándose cumplidos exagerados, pero se jactaba de contarla con la mayor sencillez y a veces hasta llegaba a decir que lo hacía con humildad. De lo único que los merodeadores estaban seguros era que Gilderoy tenía a Blanc en un pedestal y lo consideraba un hombre que debía ser escuchado y del que se debía aprender. 

-Respiren profundo.- dijo la voz del hombre de algún lugar lejano. Lily estaba apunto de caer dormida y el incienso y otras cosas que Blanc quemaba no ayudaban.- Canalicen sus energías en tener una proyección. Todos tienen potencial. Vamos. 

-Sucederá la noche en que las lunas estén alineadas y el cielo se tiña con sangre.- la voz de Alessandra quito la atmósfera somnolienta y mas cuando el profesor grito con voz aguda. 

-ES UNA PREDICCIÓN. – hasta los dos merodeadores se habían parado y se habían acercado.

-Sucederá esa noche, la vida cambiará para todos los humanos. Prepárense. – la pluma a vuelo pluma de Lily que había permanecido quita empezó a escribir. La voz de Alessandra era grave y extraña. –Esa noche el señor de las tinieblas hará temblar el mundo y lo hará sucumbir. Esa noche si gana habrá ganado el poder del universo. Si pierde la vida le ha dado una oportunidad a la Tierra. 

-Ay, que emocionante.- dijo Blanc saltando de un lado a otro. Las cuentas de su chaleco eran lo único que se oía y la respiración pausada de los oyentes. 

-Los dos encargados de dar vida al salvador morirán sin remedio, pero si logran dar por él la vida y el amor verdadero, lo cubrirán con un escudo, entonces el salvador vivirá para poder enfrentar al amo del miedo y la oscuridad y retarlo en un duelo a muerte. Dos noches habrá entonces en las que las lunas se alinien y el cielo se tiña con sangre y habrá dos noches en las que la humanidad penda de un hilo, sus vidas estarán en la punto de la varita de un joven mago del mismo que los salvo una vez.- Alessandra cayó y abrió los ojos para sacar un grito de terror miró a Lily y la abrazó mientras negaba en voz baja. 

-No, no, no.- decía. Lily todavía en estado de shock le dio unas palmaditas mientras el silencio se volvía más inminente en el jardín.  

~*~

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Sirius mientras entraba a la enfermería. 

-No lo sabemos.- dijo James.- hizo una predicción. 

-¿enserio?-dijo Ingrid que se puso fría de repente. 

-Tienen que irse a cumplir sus castigos.- les recordó la enfermera. Todos se pararon.- Lupin puedes quedarte. No creo que una sola persona pueda con el trabajo de dos. 

-Si pasa algo avísanos.- dijo Lily para salir como los demás. Cuando sólo quedaron el cuerpo inerte de Alessandra y Remus, ésta abrió los ojos. 

-Estúpido Blanc.- fue lo primero que dijo antes de soltarse a llorar. 

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Remus. Ale giró su cabeza para verlo.

-Genial.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Ahora que me habías caído bien tendré que matarte. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me has visto llorar.

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-A una guerrera como yo nadie la ve llorar, nadie desde hace años me ve. Me sorprendiste en un momento de sensibilidad… debo matarte. 

-¿lo dices en serio?

-Si, pero no lo haré, no mataré a nadie… no quiero ser como él. 

-¿Cómo quien?

-Si te lo dijera violaría un código, es un secreto. 

-Puedo guardarlo. 

-No porque si no ya no sería **mi** secreto. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una de las pocas cosas que nadie sabe… algunos de mis secretos los comparto con Dumbledore, como el comparte los suyos conmigo. Pero ambos guardamos nuestra esencia en nosotros mismos. 

-A veces creo que eres la persona que ata todos esos cabos sueltos que veo. 

-Tal vez lo sea. Pero para descubrirlo tendrás que conocerme muy bien. 

-¿No me lo dirías nunca?- Alessandra miró los ojos grises del chico. 

-Sólo se lo diré a aquella persona que toque mi corazón y me haga sentir verdaderamente humana. 

-¿Cómo?

-El que me haga sentir que el mundo es perfecto. Sólo se lo diría a aquella persona por la que daría sin pensar mi vida, con la que pasaría el resto de mis días sin preocuparme por nada. Únicamente a aquel que me lo haga sentir. 

-¿sentir que?

-Amor, Remus. Aquel humano que pueda encender en mi la llama del mas puro amor, a esa persona será la que le habrá mi alma.

~*~

-¿James?-dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio habitual y dejado su esponja en el piso. 

-¿si?

-¿a que crees que se refería Ale?

-No tengo idea ¿y tú?

-Menos, sabes hace poco pensé que era quien mejor la conocía pero ya no estoy segura. 

-A mi me parece algo extraña. 

-Lo es, es el más grande misterio de Hogwarts. 

-Más grande que el de si Blanc y Gilderoy se gustan. 

-James estoy hablando en serio.- dijo mientras le lanzaba su esponja. 

-Tienes razón, además ese no es un misterio es una verdad.- dijo mientras también le aventaba su esponja a la chica. 

-Eso no ha sido educado extraño.

-Entonces si yo lo hago es de mala educación y ¿si una bella dama lo hace?

-Un método de corrección igual que este.- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su cubeta llena de agua jabonosa.

-Lil baja eso antes de que mojes a alguien… o peor que me mojes a mi.-Lily hizo ademán de dejar la cubeta, pero a la mitad del camino se arrepintió. James Potter quedo como una rata mojada. Éste tomo su cubeta y le lanzo el contenido a la pelirroja.

-Me las pagaras Potter.- dijo mientras se resbalaba y caía.

-Si me alcanzas.- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a correr. Así comenzó una serie de correteadas uno tras del otro lanzándose las esponjas, riéndose y cayendo al piso.

Hasta el momento en que James se resbalo con el agua jabonosa y fue a dar peligrosamente cerca de la chica. Ésta estaba pegada a la pared. 

Ambos quedaron muy juntos. Sentían la respiración del otro y se veía fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de romper el contacto que tenían. Lily veía los ojos del chico como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. James estaba hechizado por las pupilas de la chica. Con una mano se apoyaba en la pared y con la otra pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de la chica. Poco a poco se mano llego al cuello. Sus dedos se encontraron con la cadena de planta.  Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que estrella brillaba. Los labios de James le picaban. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. El deseo de besar a Lily había sido tan fuerte y ella no parecía tener la intención de detenerlo. Se acercó y Lily cerró sus ojos mientras tragaba saliva. "Un poco más, sólo un poco" dijo su cerebro. 

-James, Lily.- dijo la voz de alguien.- "No, desaparece, no" -¿Están aquí? Lily abrió sus ojos e intento alejarse, pero James no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Vio a la chica cerca de él. Ella también lo veía con esa sonrisa que le trasmitía ese extraño "todo estará bien" tan suyo la mirada, al sonrisa, esa misma que lo enamoraba más cada vez que la veía. 

-Lo siento.- dijo la voz. James volteo y miró al entrometido parado allí mirándolo con reproche, pero allí a los lejos oculta en esa mirada se veía que le dolía lo que veía. 

~*~

Ingrid caminaba de vuelta a la sala común. Maldecía en sus adentros el sido tan ciega. 

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz detrás de ella 

-Lusius.- dijo mientras se alejaba. 

-Se va a dormir después de trabajar para soñar con él… es tan hermoso que me enferma. 

-Cállate.-dijo la chica mientras lo volteaba a ver. 

-¿Por qué? No le negarás ese hecho a tu buen amigo ¿o si?- Lusius estaba solo. Él e Ingrid no se veían a solas desde hacía años. 

-mi buen amigo- repitió ella agriamente. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ya no lo soy? ¿Qué pasó?

-Te fuiste y vienes a arruinarlo todo, además me hiciste…

-¿enamorarte? Espera.- dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.- es tan gracioso…. Tu enamorada. Que buen chiste. Y además enamorada de…

-No digas su nombre. 

-Esta susceptible la chiquilla. 

-Cállate. 

-Veo que no te agrado tanto como antes. 

-Me abandonaste me hiciste caer en la duda.

-¿Qué duda?

-Sabes a que me refiero. 

-Odio haberme ido, si me hubiera quedado ya serías mía, pero te recuperaré.

-No soy un objeto. 

-Todas las mujeres son objetos, todas…

-No es cierto.

-No interrumpas.- bramó Lusius- todas, menos las sangres sucias, esas son algo peor que un objeto y deben ser tratadas como eso, son desgracias de la naturaleza las cosas que menos valen sobre todo la arrastrada de tu amiga…

-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ. 

-NO INTERRUMPAS.- dijo mientras le soltaba un bofetón. Tan fuerte fue que Ingrid cayó al piso. –Esa sangre sucia ha corrompido a muchas buenas familias empezando contigo y terminado con Potter. Él terminará como sus padres… tres metros bajo tierra.- rió maliciosamente.- él y todos los amantes de esas bazofias y las bazofias mismas. 

-Lusius puedes insultarme cuanto quieras pero deja a Lily fuera de esto.

-No pidas nada… da gracias que te doy una oportunidad. Con una familia como la tuya debería matarte como a San Potter y su grupo de amigos. 

-Lusius, basta. 

-NO, todos tus amigos son hijos de sangres sucias, son invesiles que malgastan su sangre, que deberían servir a nuestro señor en vez de estar contra él. Alessandra es una estúpida al darle la espalda. Se que piensas como yo.- dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de la chica, que se había vuelto a poner de pie.-Eres igual de traidora y sucia que yo. –Luego la beso. Ingrid se alejo. 

-NO SOY COMO TU.- grito. 

-Nos veremos después, no he terminado contigo y eres de mi misma raza y lo sabes.- dijo mientras se alejaba. Ingrid se puso a llorar de rabia. 

-¿Ingrid?-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Peter se acercó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Peter.- dijo la muchacha.- cometí un error.- el chico no sabía que hacer. 

-Bueno pues creo que debes posponer el llanto, han encontrado un muerto…

~*~

La noche se había cernido sobre Inglaterra. La mansión vieja y oscura se alzaba amenazadora sobre el pueblo. El polvo de los pasillos bailoteaba bajo los pies de las personas que caminaban rápidamente por ellos. Caminaban hacía la sala de juntas, allí tomaron su lugar y cuando ya estaban todos la puerta se cerró con un chirrido. 

-Ya ha empezado.- dijo el que aparecer era el jefe. – La vi… debemos persuadirla. Además parece que ella esta allí. Sentí su presencia. Necesitamos encontrarla, tengo que encontrar a los otros, necesito que a ella también la debamos convencer. – Las personas alrededor de la mesa empezaron a hablar sobre las mejores ideas. 

-Hay una forma.- dijo una voz más fuerte que las demás.- Encontremos a los heraldos de destrucción primero e intentar al mismo tiempo convencer a la señorita y después buscar aquella persona que tiene dentro suyo la llave de todos los males y el caos. – Toda la sala quedo en silencio. Cada uno de los oyentes buscaban algo que decir mientras pensaban en el nuevo plan. 

-¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrar a los heraldos de la destrucción?- dijo uno de los presentes. El jefe volvió a tomar la palabra. 

-La profecía.- dijo suavemente.- Una de las primeras que hizo.- miró a sus sirvientes.- Esta en lo alto de las montañas en algún valle escondido. Debemos tenerla en nuestro poder antes que Dumbledore.-Luego salió de la sala, otra persona se paró y lo siguió.

-Señor.- dijo suavemente.- Tengo una nota de nuestro mortífago en Hogwarts.- se había arrodillado a los pies de su señor mientras le tendía una carta.

-¿Qué dice?

-Ha empezado la búsqueda por su cuenta en ese lugar y ha empezado a matar. 

-¿Quién?

-Una chica sangre sucia, ya han de haberla encontrado, el caos empieza. 

-Dashwood nos ayudo.- dijo con voz de serpiente el jefe que se había sentado en su sillón. Empezó a silbar y una víbora llego y se enrosco a sus pies.- Nos dio la oportunidad de desaparecer. La sacaremos de Azcaban tendrá grandes honores. 

-¿y su hija? Nos la escondió

-Esa pequeña jamás fue un secreto para mí. Ella misma me lo dijo. También nos ayudo, me gustaría verla algún día.

-Mi hijo dice que no es como su madre. 

-Snape tu hijo no esta todavía en posición de decir algo. Ahora vete.-  El sirviente se paró del piso y salió. Después de unos minutos alguien entro en la habitación por otra puerta. Era una mujer. Pálida, alta, con ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, vestida como reina de tiempos antiguos, con el porte de una. Miró al hombre. Voldemort también la miró, la odiaba, pero no podía matarla. 

-Mi señor.- dijo la mujer suavemente.- ¿a acabado la cesión?

-Si.

-¿Algún problema? Fush.- le hizo a la víbora que se quito. La mujer tomó su lugar a los pies del sillón mirando al hombre.

-Nada. 

-¿Qué pasa? Sabe que puede confiar en mí.- No hubo respuesta.

-No entenderías. 

-Usted me revivió estoy para servirle lo sabe.- luego con una reverencia hizo ademán de salir.

-Isabel.- dijo el hombre la mujer se volteo.

-¿si?

-¿Qué vez mas allá?

-Nada alguien interrumpe mi conexión.

-Retírate.- dijo el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos. La mujer salió.- ¿Dónde estas pequeña intrusa?-dijo. La víbora siseo suavemente y luego quedo todo en silencio, a excepción del crepitar del fuego.

~*~

Se hecho hacia atrás. Miró una vez más la figura flacucha y pálida, ensangrentada que le recordaba tanto esa escena, respiraba a tropiezos mientras veía el semblante de la muerte por todos lados, su rostro desfigurado mostraba horror total. De algún lugar llegaron pasos. Ya la multitud se había congregado. Sabía que Alessandra y Remus estaban cerca. Giró y miró a Sirius, James y Lily llegar. 

-Elinor.- dijo Lily.- ¿Qué pasa?- incapaz de pronunciar palabra la castaña señalo al cuerpo. La pelirroja ahogo un grito con sus manos mientras veía el horrible espectáculo. Elinor que lloraba parecía apunto de desmayarse. Sirius se acercó a ella y la sostuvo. 

-Gracias.- dijo la chica suavemente mientras se hundía en el pecho de su amigo para llorar más. 

James y Lily miraron la muerte frente a ellos. Alessandra en su silla de ruedas se veía pálida y sorprendida, Remus un semblante suave y lleno de dolor. James sintió como la mano de Lily se enroscaba en la suya. Miró a la chica que había comenzado a llorar. 

En el piso yacía un cuerpo. Pequeño, flaco, pálido. Por todo el se veían marcas de daño físico, su cara estaba llena de heridas de las que habían brotado sangre. A su alrededor había un charco rojo. Su túnica colgaba echa jirones y rota de una de las antorchas y se quemaba poco a poco. 

Alessandra se paró y camino torpemente. Se hincó ante el cuerpo inerte de lo que antes había sido una niña. Movió a la niña y saco de su blusa una cadena que puso en el piso. Lily se acercó para verla. Estaba lleno de sangre. El dije eran cuatro espadas cruzadas. Lo miró sin entender que quería decir. 

La profesora McGonagall llegó pero no paró el saqueo de Alessandra si no se quedo allí, petrificada y con la vista perdida en el cuerpo. Los alumnos que pasaban se quedaban de igual forma. Ingrid y Peter llegaron y a empujones lograron llegar hasta donde estaban los merodeadores y Elinor. 

-Por Merlín.- dijo Ingrid rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Quién es?

-Es Eliza Selins la hermana de Tom.- Ingrid busco con la mirada al mayor de los Selins. Lo vio allí, la enfermera le administraba pociones calmantes y el decía cosas incoherentes mientras lloraba.  

Alessandra seguía registrado a la muchacha. Estaba llena de sangre, pero parecía no importarle. Dumbledore llegó y mando a todos a sus casas, a Tom a la enfermería y dejo a los Gryffindors de pie. 

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?-dijo la profesora de transformaciones viendo al director.- ¿Es acaso…?

-Si, ha empezado.- dijo el viejo de ojos azules. Hubo un grito. Todos voltearon a ver a Alessandra que tenía un papel el la mano. La hoja estaba llena de sangre. 

-Jamás debió entrar al colegio una muggle como esta. Ha sufrido la pena de aquel que es venerado como Lord de las tinieblas, que el mundo tiemble al escuchar su nombre. Ha muerto como debe ser.- Alessandra paró su lectura.- Esta firmado con la marca tenebrosa con sangre. –su voz temblaba. La nota que había leído cerca del fuego para descifrarla se prendió en llamas y cayó al piso como cenizas. La túnica que también ardía en la antorcha hacía la llama más grande dejando ver mejor la escena. 

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Lily mostrando la cadena. Dumbledore se adelantó unos pasos y la tomó de las manos de Lily. 

-Es el emblema de los heraldos.- dijo suavemente.

-¿de quienes?-pregunto Ingrid.

-Unos personajes. 

-Que curioso.- se oyó la voz de Alessandra. –Murió justo debajo de este cuadro.- nadie entendió a que se refería, ni siquiera al ver la pintura. Cuatro personas aparecían allí.

-Curioso, curioso-dijo Dumbledore. Elinor despego su rostro y miró el emblema. 

-Lo sabía.- chilló, todos la miraron.- Eso estaba cerca de mi padre cuando murió un signo igual, alguien lo mató lo sabía. 

-Esto no está bien.- dijo la profesora.  

-Si ya lo creo.- Alessandra miró con disgusto a Annet que acababa de llegar. -¿Qué a pasado?-dijo, luego miró al cuerpo. 

-La encontró Elinor muerta.- dijo James suavemente. Lily miraba a Annet. Atrás de ella aparecieron los demás profesores. Lily miró a tres de ellos. Madame Xantelí tenía una mueca como si le pareciera algo común. Nivel parecía excesivamente calmado. Y Annet no estaba sorprendida, parecía aburrirse. 

-Extraño.- susurro. Hubo un grito. 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo a Alessandra que había caído al suelo. -¿Ale?- La chica estaba contra la pared sus ojos estaban cerrados. Producía sonidos de dolor y se retorcía débilmente. Poco después abrió los ojos. 

-Profesor.- dijo a Dumbledore.- Se lo dije… hay un mortífago en Hogwarts.- luego cayó al piso. 

~*~

-ESTÚPIDA.- grito Voldemort.- PERO NO ESTA TODO PERDIDO JURO QUE NO TE HE PERDIDO. –tomó su varita y apunto a las ventanas y as hizo estallar, luego movió las llamas hacía la alfombra, ardió. El fuego lo rodeaba. Pero parecía no importarle. –ERES UNA MOLESTÍA.- gritaba más fuerte.- UNA MOLESTÍA. 

Afuera Isabel respiraba pausadamente, cayó al piso desmayada como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Había echo mal lo sabía. No debía interrumpir las conversaciones y menos mandar información. Sabía que sería castigada. Pero que podía hacer sentía una extraña debilidad por ese ser al otro lado… algo que no lograba comprender.

~*~

James miró la noche. No había luna. Remus debía estar durmiendo como nunca. A la mañana siguiente debían empezar su castigo con el profesor de pociones. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. 

"Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans, veo tu rostro en todos lados, veo tu sonrisa en mis sueños, pienso en ti inconscientemente. Eres la razón de mi insomnio, mi sueño inalcanzable. Me gustaría que fueras mía"

-¿James?-dijo Sirius detrás de el. 

-Hola.

-Explícate. Dime ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí?

-Claro que confió en ti. 

-Mentira.- dijo Sirius. Estaban en algún corredor lejano, a la mitad de la nada en ese castillo sin fines ni comienzos.- Primero te vas a no se donde antes de que dejemos a Remus como siempre. Tomas todo de otra manera. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta el James que conocí? Sabes que me lo comprueba. Como te encontré hoy, la foto de tus padres de nuevo en su lugar original, melancólico todo el día, cambias de humor, no confías en mí.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No es eso James.- dijo Sirius.- El echo en que no me lo cuentes, eso es todo. 

-¿QUÉ TE PUEDO DECIR? IBA A LLEGAR A DECIRTE "SABES HOY VOLVI A PENSAR EN MIS PADRES Y NO ME DOLIO POR ESO SAQUE LA FOTO DEL CAJÓN." NO ME PARECIÓ ALGO IMPORTANTE Y NO PASÓ NADA HOY.

-ASÍ CLARO A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO. YO TE VÍ, TU Y LILY ALLÍ PEGADOS A UNA PARED A UNOS CENTIMETROS. 

-SI Y TU LO INTERUMPISTE.

-NO ME GIRES LAS COSAS. YA NO NOS DICES NADA. TE PREGUNTO ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL JAMES QUE CONOCÍ?

-NO LO SE NI ME IMPORTA. – Sirius lo miró dolido y triste. James se sintió mal de repente. 

-Lo preguntaré de otro modo ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amigo? Hace mucho que cambio y se alejo de mí. A los seis años prometimos que nada nos separaría, a los nueve que nunca nos traicionaríamos, a los once que estaríamos juntos y seríamos amigos pasará lo que pasará, a los catorce que ninguna chica se interpondría entre nosotros, nos referíamos a si nos gustaba la misma muchacha pero ahora hay allí una chica que nos separa. Poco a poco ese chico, mi mejor amigo, se fue alejando y me dejo solo, ahora ni siquiera quiere hablar. No tiene importancia me dice. Y yo pregunto ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amigo?

-Sirius… yo….

-No, James es suficiente basta de secretos, basta de Lily, basta de todo ¿Dónde esta nuestra amistad? Haz roto todas nuestras promesas. Dime ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en mí?

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?

-No has estado allí cuando alguien te necesita. Deja de pensar en ti mismo. Eras humano con tus amigos y arrogante con todos los demás, ahora el amor te ha hecho olvidarnos, has cambiado, tu vida es distinta, tu mente es diferente, tus pensamientos son extraños para mí y yo ya no estoy dentro de tu vida. 

-Sirius yo…

-Nunca te paras a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haces, lo haces y ya. Pensé que habías madurado y esa era la razón de que te alejabas pero no. 

-Sirius basta tú también. –Dijo James- reconozco que hago mal, pero tú estas igual, niégamelo, niégame que me ocultas que tú también la amas. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijiste una vez… no esperes ocultar algo de mi, te conozco mejor que la mayoría de las personas.

-Los dos hemos actuado mal. 

-Si.-Sirius sacó una cajita de su túnica y se la mostró a James. El chico entendió y con su varita hizo aparecer una pluma que tenía una punta filosa. 

-Promesa de amistad.- dijo Sirius. 

-Que nada nos separará. 

-Confiaremos en el otro. 

-Y estaremos juntos hasta la muerte. 

-Jamás nos defraudaremos. 

-Juntos pase lo que pase.- James se pico con la pluma, Sirius abrió la cajita y se la dio a su amigo mientras a su vez se picaba con la pluma. Ambos dejaron caer una gota de sangre dentro de la cajita y la cerraron. 

-Juramento hecho…

-Jamás roto.- Se miraron en silencio. 

-En séptimo año volvimos a prometer todo aquello que rompimos, esperemos que nunca rompamos las promesas.- Pero estas fueron rotas tiempo después, cuando ya se encontraba el final de la vida de uno de los dos. 

~*~

Allí esta. Se acabo el chap. Me gustan mis dos profesores que presten aquí Amadeus Blanc esta basado en mi profesor de química (imagínense) sólo que Blanc es más extraño y mas especial por así decirlo. La otra, bueno larga historia. Mi parte favorita es tal vez la parte del muerto me gusto como me quedo. Y bueno eso de los heraldos es donde gira esta historia claro la broma también lo es. Pero bueno ese es el tema a tratar para los siguientes chaps. Ahora allí arriba teníamos un momento L y J. Lo puse porque los quitaremos como pareja principal por un rato. Me concentro un poco más en mis otros personajes y sus sentimientos románticos. Y bueno aviso desde ahora que Peter será un ser humano y no será maltratado porque necesito algo de él así que ya veremos. Ahora adelantos. 

El nombre del siguiente chap no esta claro aun es que no lo he terminado. Estoy entre "Lo que hace el amor" y "Antes de Halloween" Creo que lo mas probable es que sea este ultimo. Ya veremos. Y bueno los adelantos son: 

Elinor miró el cielo nocturno acabo la pieza y dejo el violín a un lado. 

-Papá… papá… te creí olvidado te creí lejos de mi… hoy encontré a alguien con tu misma mirada… alguien que me ha hecho recordarte… papá… papá… ¿Cómo puede olvidarte? ¿Cómo? Te olvide… a ti y a todo lo que eras para mí… papá.- más lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y afuera James miró la ventana y el mismo cielo oscuro y escucho claramente "recuerda el error de olvidar".

~*~

-Seré inmortal nadie podrá detenerme. 

-Claro que si.- dijo la mujer.- Los heraldos te detendrán o él portador de la clave. 

-Se unirán a mí o morirán.

-¿Qué te asegura que no serás tu el que muera?-dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer. 

~*~

Allí esta. Bueno ahora déjenme un rr ¿si? Se los agradecería. Me suben el ánimo y ahora que estoy deprimida me ayudan. Bueno el capitulo salió del 26 hojas. Me parece respetable ojala que el siguiente sea mayor. Bueno me despido. 

Syringen A.L.C.S  ^.^


	11. Antes de Halloween

Hola a todas. Empiezo el viernes en la noche, veamos cuando acabo. Bien pues este chap me salió muy bien. Estuve bloqueada durante semanas. Horrible. No podía escribir pero ooohhhh ya pude así que contestemos rrs. 

**HG: Gracias por el rr y que bueno que te gusto. **

**Níniel**: **Hola que bueno que te parezca que escribo bien. Intento que así sea. Que bueno, también, que te parezca que tiende de todo. Aquí esta el siguiente chap. **

**Maris**: **Hola gemela perdida. Bueno es que en algo tengo que dejar intrigada a la gente ¿o no? Pero bueno lo de la muerta lo descubrirás pronto. Los castigos bueno planeo algo todavía peor. Ya verás. Te dejo el chap. **

**Alicia: Creo que si te explicas. Pero bueno yo pensé que es aparte de Sirius era muy mala. A bueno ya descubrirás a quien se refiere pero no es a Lil. Que rr mas largo muchas gracias me encantan ese tipo de rrs. Bueno si tengo planeado que el ff abarque mucho tiempo pero lo dividiré. Por lo pronto sólo este año luego veremos lo de las continuaciones. Pues ya veré como es la Isabel de tu historia por lo menos en esta tiene mucho que ver con la trama y Ale bueno ella es mi personaje favorito. Creo que este chap esta mejor. Pero eso ya lo juzgarás tu. **

**Ale: Si estaba dedicado a ti. Y bueno gracias por el rr. Que bueno que te haya gustado pero ya veremos que sucederá. Ahora puedes leer. **

Bueno ya se acabaron los rr. Ahora ya saben que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Y bueno lo siento por aquellas autoras y todo eso. Bueno pues dedicado a Montse que pasa esa crisis extraña y bueno yo ya estoy de muy, muy buen humor. La depre se ha pasado y aquí esta el chap ya pueden leer-. 

~*~

Capitulo once

Antes de Halloween.

_-Y no existe  el amor es sólo algo que todos desean sentir y no me hables de los sueños que hace mucho que deje de soñar.-_

__

__

Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. 

-JAMÁS VULEVAS A HACERLO.- grito una vez más su verdugo. En el piso estaba la mujer- CRUSIO.- de nuevo grito. – NUNCA, NUNCA, DEBERÍA MATARTE. 

-HAZLO TE RETO, MATAME, ESTARÉ MEJOR MUERTA QUE SIRVIENDOTE, OJALA ELLA JAMÁS ACABE COMO YO. 

-TONTA.- el hombre le golpeo haciéndola caer de nuevo.-NO ME RETES. 

-NO PUEDES MATARME, LA LLAMA SE EXTINGUIÓ, PERO TU SIGUES SIN PODER HACERME NADA. 

-CÁLLATE. CRUSIO.- gritos cada vez más fuertes.-NO LO MENCIONES JAMÁS. 

-ERES UNA PERSONA QUE NO MERECE VIVIR. MATAME HAZLO. PARA MI SERÁ UN PLACER. 

-por eso no te matare prefiero que sufras. 

-Te maldeciría si no me hubieras quitado mi poder. Jamás debí dárselo a una rata sucia como tu. 

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

-SABES PERFECTAMENTE COMO TE LLAME NO TE HAGAS EL ESTÚPIDO. 

-CÁLLATE CRUSIO.- gritos más fuertes.- TE TORTURARÉ AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE, SUFRE…

-TE ODIO.- grito la mujer. 

-No me importa, prefiero que me odien a que me amen. CRUSIO.- esta vez no se presentaron los gritos. 

-Eres el ser mas despiadado que he conocido jamás lograrás lo que te propones nunca encontrarás la profecía y allí estaré yo riéndome de ti.- dijo mientras se sentaba.- Mátame. 

-No pidas lo imposible. 

-El gran Voldemort también puede morir, el gran Voldemort morirá algún día y yo estaré allí y me reiré de él. 

-No moriré. 

-Te lo recuerdo querido.- dijo la mujer mientras se paraba y pasaba junto a él- tu no eres inmortal. 

-TODAVÍA.- bramó. 

-Todavía y tal vez nunca lo seas… morirás como todo humano porque te lo aviso por si no te has dado cuenta eres tan humano como todos tus vasallos y tarde o temprano morirás. 

-Seré inmortal nadie podrá detenerme. 

-Claro que si.- dijo la mujer.- Los heraldos te detendrán o él portador de la clave. 

-Se unirán a mí o morirán.

-¿Qué te asegura que no serás tu el que muera?-dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer. 

~*~

En la cama estaba abierto el estuche, en el suelo estaban desparramadas las partituras, llegaban de nuevo las notas como lo hacían tiempo atrás. No podía creer que había olvidado la sensación de escuchar la música, de fundirse con ella, de sentirla, de expresarse, se había olvidado de todo. Después de él… ¿Cómo podía seguir después de él? Tocaba ahora esa pieza que tanto le gustaba, esa por la cual ella había empezado a tocar. Una vez más se sorprendía de que podía acordarse de algo que creía olvidado. La música se alejaba y ella seguía, nota tras nota, recordando. Lloraba, la chica no sabía si era de alegría o de tristeza. No, no le causaba dolor, ni vació, el recordarlo. "Papá, papá, papá" y seguía ya sin importarle nada. El viento entró por la ventana abierta y le rodeo. El aire se unió a ella en su concierto. 

Afuera, en las escaleras, sus amigas la oían. 

-Ha vuelto a tocar.- dijo una voz suavemente. Las tres chicas miraron a los merodeadores que parecían haber escalado el muro para llegar hasta allí parados mirando la puerta cerrada. 

-Si.- dijo James.- Es extraño. ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos? 

-Si, ¿te acuerdas de la pobre niña del moño? Como la molestábamos. 

-Si ¿Quién lo pensaría?   

-Podrían dejar su dialogo- dijo Ingrid enojada.

-Y explicarnos.- propuso Lily. 

-Hay vamos no hay mucho que decir hablábamos del día en que conocimos a Elinor.

-Ustedes se conocen desde antes de Hogwarts ¿verdad? 

-Si. ¿Lo cuentas tú o lo hago yo?

-Querido Padfood tu eres el cuentista aquí.

-Como quieras Jaime… no me mires así… Ok no mas apodos… Saben James y yo en esa época adorábamos cazar hadas. Queríamos ver que pasaba si les arrancábamos las alas.

-Crueles.

-Eso mismo nos dijo Nori cuando le dijimos pero nos adelantamos. Uno de esos días escuchamos una tonada muy bonita que salía entre los árboles. Corrimos hasta alcanzar el origen de la música. Era un balcón… bueno no exactamente porque no era el balcón el que tocaba si no que era una niña. Tocaba el violín y dos personas le escuchaban. Al principio pensamos que serían sus padres. Nos quedamos a oír hasta que acabo. Entonces la niña abrió los ojos y nos miró. La mujer se paró y le dijo que volviera a tocar. Parecía maestra y bueno es que eso era. El otro hombre era su padre.- 

Lily miró a Sirius. El padre de Elinor… siempre se había preguntado como había sido. Cuando ella había conocido a su amiga este ya estaba muerto. 

-Era un hombre pues… que llamaba la atención. Tenía barba, la cual era castaña oscura como su cabello y unos ojos grises iguales a los de Eli. Vestía muy elegante y veía a su hija con mucho orgullo y amor. Saben cuando Elinor abrazó a su padre acabada su lección y le susurraba algo al oído. Era una escena tan linda. Había mucho amor. ¿O no James?

-Si, todavía pienso que ese sería un muy bonito cuadro. 

-Si- Sirius rió.- pero bueno. Después de haber dejado a su padre la niña corrió dentro de la casa y salió después. Corrió a lo largo del jardín y se vino a parar frente a nosotros. Todavía recuerdo su mirada. Era como si nunca hubiera visto otro ser humano que su maestra y su padre. Estaba vestida como… pues… como una niña… ya saben, el vestido azul muy sencillo y de lo que mejor me acuerdo era de ese moño enorme sobre su cabeza ¿te acuerdas Prongs? 

-Parecía una mosca, pero si nos veía con mucha extrañeza.

-Bueno pues nos estuvo viendo unos momentos y luego me miró y me dijo: "Cabezón, estás cabezón"  luego miró a James y sonrió. "Elinor Dashwood ¿ustedes son?" y Prongs le dice "James Potter y Sirius Black" "Bien pues gracias por oírme ¿que les pareció? ¿Qué hacían antes de venir?" le dije que cazábamos hadas para ver que  pasaba si les quitábamos las hadas. Y ella me miró y me dijo: "Crueles los dos son crueles dejen a las hadas ellas deben ser libres" luego abrió la puerta y nos dejo pasar.- Saben.- dijo.- hace mucho que no veía niños.- James le dijo que tocaba muy bien ella se rió y sólo dijo.- no lo suficiente pero algún día seré la mejor. – Sirius sonrió.- dos años después se fue del condado y no supimos de ella hasta que la vimos en el tren, estaba alterada nunca supe porque quería irse del tren salió y se topo contigo.- miró a Lily.- en ese mismo viaje le pregunte del violín y me dijo:- Jamás volveré a tocar… sin él… sola… la música no tiene sentido. Me pregunto que le hizo volver a tocar.- se quedaron en silencio y se dejaron llevar por la tonada a mundos lejanos que sólo ellos conocían. 

Elinor miró el cielo nocturno acabo la pieza y dejo el violín a un lado. 

-Papá… papá… te creí olvidado te creí lejos de mi… hoy encontré a alguien con tu misma mirada… alguien que me ha hecho recordarte… papá… papá… ¿Cómo puede olvidarte? ¿Cómo? Te olvide… a ti y a todo lo que eras para mí… papá.- más lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Afuera James miró la ventana y el mismo cielo oscuro y escucho claramente "recuerda el error de olvidar".

~*~

Halloween se acercaba. Y la vida era lenta y monótona. Caminando sola por los pasillos. Pensando. Una sonrisa discreta aparecía en su cara una vez más. Pensaba en él sin poderlo creer. ¿Cómo había llegado a poblarlo todo? 

_Sueño tu mirada. _

_Pienso tus palabras_

_Muero sin ti _

_Porque se que no estas aquí. _

Se apoyo contra una de las paredes y miró el techo. Sonreía Pero una risa llego a su cabeza quitando todos los pensamientos. Giro la esquina. 

_Muriendo lento_

_Soñando todo el tiempo _

_Con tu sonrisa_

_Conmigo misma_

Se echo para atrás. Y bajo la mirada para correr después a lo largo del pasillo por el que venía. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada. 

-Tonta.- dijo dando una patada al suelo.- Tonta, tonta.- corrió más rápido con ganas de llorar. 

_Batalla perdida _

_Amarte, mi vida_

_Se que soy nada_

_Tal vez sólo una amiga_

Se sentó en el suelo y miró el piso. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía. Sirius Black era un estúpido. 

~*~

Peter caminaba como patizambo de un lado a otro de la habitación.  Remus lo seguía con la mirada. 

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando al pequeño merodeador.

-No es que me pasa… bueno si lo es… es sólo que tengo miedo.- dijo Peter suavemente. Remus lo miró extrañado. 

-¿Del calamar?-pregunto.

-No te burles Moony.- dijo Peter herido. 

-Bien pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que tú, James y Sirius tienen vidas tan perfectas y yo… yo sólo soy Peter. 

-Claro que no tenemos vidas perfectas.- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Demuéstralo Sirius Black.- chillo Peter. 

-Niño, cálmate.- dijo el chico sonriendo.- Mira mis padres son un par de Mortífagos que me odian, los padres de James están muertos y el esta loco por alguien que jamás le hará caso. Remus es un licántropo. Así que creo que al que mejor le va es a ti. Además nadie ha dicho nada de Marina.- Peter enrojeció. 

-¿pero porque sigo sintiéndome menos?

-Sea por lo que sea no lo eres.- dijo Remus con una sorpresa.- Ahora quiero dormir la cercanía de la luna llena me agota. 

-Pues duérmete Moony aquí Peter debe contarme algunas cosas de Marina. –Peter se sonrojo a un más. Remus se metió en su cama y cerró la cortina semicaída y se acurruco ahogando una risa. 

-Bien desembucha Wormtail

-Es una linda chica. La conocí el otro día cerca del lago. Ella estaba paseando. Va en Huffelpuff en sexto. Tiene una linda sonrisa. La encontré llorando. Me dijo que sus amigas le habían dicho que se fuera del cuarto porque querían hablar de cosas demasiado maduras para ella. Hablamos por mucho rato ese día. Me dijo que se sentía mal porque no se parece en nada a sus compañeras de curso. Se quejo de estar gorda y pequeña. Yo me reí porque yo estoy también pequeño y ella sólo un poco pasada de peso. Me contó que sus padres eran muggles y que eran científicos. Me contó muchas cosas. Nos hemos seguido viendo y bueno hoy nos vimos.- la mirada de Peter estaba perdida en la pared frente a él.- Me dijo que era un buen amigo y que ella debía ausentarse por un rato ya que su madre estaba enferma y bueno me dijo que cuando regresará me enseñaría más cosas del mundo muggle. Cuando regrese se las presentaré. 

Sirius Black sonrió. Estaba de muy buen humor ese día. No era un total casanova. Ese año no le importaba mucho. La verdad prefería hacer otras cosas. Pero la chica que había visto esa tarde había sido realmente graciosa. Marina y Peter eran uno para el otro. No había esperado que le Huffelpuff se enamorará de él. Se había dado cuenta que prefería a Peter. 

-Amigo en cuento regrese me la presentas ahora anímate que regresará pronto y tu y ella tendrán un final feliz. 

-Gracias Padfood. Gracias por oírme. 

-De nada Wormie ¿para que esta los amigos?- le dio un golpe suave y amistoso al pequeño merodeador y sonrió.- Ahora yo voy a ver si reto a la poderosa Alessandra en ajedrez. 

-Lo que pasa es que estas molesto porque ella te gana. 

-Detalles hoy ganaré yo, si Remus puede ganarle y yo le gano a Remus… 

-Sirius eres un caso.- y así los dos merodeadores salieron. Mientras que Moony permanecía en su cama. Pedido en sus pensamientos. 

~*~

_-La barbarie. La barbarie nos ataca y mata. Bárbaros, matan y hacen sufrir bárbaros….- la señal se fue haciendo más débil. La interferencia era cada vez mayor. _

-Será mejor que compres uno nuevo.- dijo uno de los clientes entre hipidos. Se llevo de nuevo una botella a la boca. El tabernero sólo giro la cabeza.

El bar estaba lleno. Personas iban y venía. Había conversaciones y gritos.  Amigos que se contaban reían. Las camareras pasaban por las mesas. Entraban y salían de la cocina riendo. Los clientes las señalaban y chiflaban, a lo que las muchachas respondían con miradas coquetas y risitas.

-OTRA.- grito algún borracho en la barra. La televisión seguía con ese subido. 

-MARK.- grito una mujer muy coqueta desde alguna parte del bar mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la barra. Las miradas de muchas personas siguieron su coqueto andar.- Si ese aparato no sirve pon algo de música.- le guiño un ojo al uno de los borrachos y volvió a su lugar. 

Una de las camareras se rió. 

-Si será mejor que seguir oyendo cosas del fin del mundo. Tengo una radio.- dijo mientras salía y volvía a entrar después con un aparato. Pronto la música empezó a llenar el local. 

La mujer tomo un poco de su bebida mientras miraba a su alrededor. La puerta del bar se abrió. Un hombre entró. Nadie se fijo en él. Sólo esa mujer. El recién llegado se acerco a ella. 

-Hola.- dijo suavemente. 

-Tardaste los muggles son unos tontos. Hablan del fin del mundo como si estuviera lejos, nuestro señor se alzará y ellos morirán.

-Por supuesto. No se porque vienes a estos lugares parecen que te conocen.

-Me conocen, el ministerio no buscará Mortífagos en un bar y menos en este bar. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo contactos.

-Pues creo que tus amiguitos no me quieren. 

-Es que estas conmigo… Ahora a lo que nos interesa. ¿Qué has averiguado? – El hombre saco de su gabardina un montón de papeles. 

-Todo tuyo, todo lo que averiguado. Era un hechizo experimental. No volveremos a entrar. Pero se que a ella podemos sacarla. 

La mujer empezó a hojear los papeles. 

-Eres un genio.- El hombre sonrió. Tenía un diente de oro. 

-Es horrible ese diente.- dijo la mujer. 

-Es mi marca. Para que ella sepa quien soy y pueda reconocerme. 

-Eres muy cruel y eso es lo que me gusta de ti.- dijo la mujer.- Ahora salgamos de aquí. MARK.- grito. El tabernero y casi todo el bar volteo.- LUEGO TE PAGO AMOR. 

El hombre tras la barra asintió.

-Hasta el viernes.- dijo suavemente cuando la mujer paso cerca. 

La pareja salió. El viento y la tormenta empezaban. 

-Se acerca el cambio, él viento sopla a nuestro favor.- dijo la mujer. 

-Lo se. Saluda a Isabel de mi parte Agiosi. 

-Pobre Isabel… el se desperdicia. 

-Mira lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí, adiós Agiosi hasta la próxima.  

-Adiós.- y las dos personas se separaron. Poco después se escucharon unos estallidos. 

~*~

La lluvia caía. Era tarde. Entrada la noche. Nadie había ya en los pasillos. Hogwarts estaba en silencio. Silencio que unos pasos rompieron. Los rayos enmarcaron su figura. Echó para atrás su cabello y camino. No deseaba verlo. Pero tenía. Algo le decía que él era la solución. 

Giro una esquina y se quedo allí petrificada. Lo miró. Parado allí. Él la vio también. 

-Ingrid.- dijo- Sabía que vendrías. 

-Misma hora mismo lugar, Lucius.- dijo la chica. 

-Lo recuerdas bien. 

-Dime la verdad. ¿Qué debo hacer? 

-¿lo viste? 

-Él no me quiere. Prefiere a… 

-No te agobies amiga.- dijo el chico con cabello platino.- Sabía que mis contactos te convencerían.

-Dime que debo hacer. 

-Eres lista…

-¿Qué debo hacer? 

-Pero no estas lista ¿verdad? 

-¿a que te refieres? 

-Cuando estés lista búscame. 

-Espera Malfoy. La verdad quiero la verdad. 

-La verdad no es mi fuerte. 

-Malfoy. 

-Narcisa espera. 

-¿Qué harás con ella? 

-Te interesa. 

-No.- El chico se alejaba. 

-Me dirás la verdad. 

-Cuando la chiquilla enamorada este lista se la diré.

-Cuando será eso. 

-Lo sabrás cuando pase. – Ingrid lo miró alejarse. ¿Qué debía hacer que? Un rayo enmarco su figura. Y enmarco a una lágrima que caía por su rostro.  

~*~

Las palabras de Binns dejaban de llegar a sus oídos. Caía de nuevo en ese sueño extraño que provocaba la clase. Un sueño inquieto y superficial. Por lo menos así era las últimas veces. Ese día en la penúltima hora de la tarde el calor en el aula era asfixiante. El rasgar de las plumas contra los pergaminos servía como un canto que llamaba al sueño. Las palabras del profesor fantasma se perdían una a una en el basto universo sin ser escuchadas. Poco a poco perdió todas esas sensaciones. No sentía calor, no escuchaba nada, no veía ni a la misma oscuridad. Había caído en un sueño distinto a todos, de esos que parecen reales a tal extremo que no sabes después si fue o no real, pero que de alguna forma extraña sabes que estas dormido. En un sueño parecido había caído James Potter durante esa hora de estudio. Y de alguna manera lo vio a lo lejos. Un resplandor allí en la nada. Una persona que lo miraba. La conocía, vagamente sabía quien era, la recordaba pero algo hacía que olvidará su nombre. Era la luz en ese momento sin sentido alguno, que le daba paz tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía mucho. 

-James.- dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa que el había oído antes muchas veces decir su nombre.- ¿Sueñas James?- él no sabía que contestar. No podía hablar. Estaba extasiado con la belleza de la figura frente a él. 

-¿Sueñas una vez más? Lo se no tienes que hablar lo se.- la mujer paso su mano por la cara del chico.-  te extraño tanto. ¿Sueñas con ella? 

-Si.- dijo su voz sonaba extraña como si fuera la primera vez que la oía. 

-Me alegro, me alegro que por fin seas feliz. 

-¿Quién eres? 

-¿No me recuerdas? 

-Si, vagamente te ves tan parecida a un recuerdo, tan extraña. 

-James ¿dime sabes quien soy? Piensa.- la mujer sonrió. Se inclino y lo beso en la frente.- Reacuérdame…- James miró la sonrisa de la mujer esa que sólo le había dirigido una sola persona. 

-¿mamá?- La mujer sonrió aun más. - ¿Por qué lloras mamá?- dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de la mujer y recogía una de las lágrimas. Su piel estaba fría. 

-Porque estoy feliz de volverte a ver. Te extraño tanto. 

-Yo también te extraño mamá. ¿Por qué te fuiste? 

-Tenía que irme, llego mi turno de partir y no pude hacer nada. Desde la muerte de tu padre yo moría de amor. Te veía a ti su viva imagen. Sólo tus ojos son tan distintos.- La mujer se acercó y lo abrazó. 

-¿Por qué te veo mamá? ¿Por qué te sueño otra vez? 

-No es malo soñar, nunca dejes de hacerlo. Creo que ambos necesitábamos vernos. Pero es tiempo de que ambos regresemos. 

-No quiero, prefiero estar contigo que con alguien más. 

-Mentira, ella, la dueña de tu corazón, es ahora lo más importante. Es una buena chica.- La mujer se separó de él. 

-Pareces un ángel mamá, pero tal vez tú eres más hermosa que uno.

-Gracias James y una cosa más antes de que me vaya. 

-¿Qué? 

-Recuerda, enseña y no dejes caer a nadie en el error de olvidar.

-¿A que te refieres? 

-Sabes que es a lo que me refiero. Ahora vuelve te llaman, te necesita, vive, sé, sueña, ama, hazlo por mí. Suéñala, a ella a quien amas. Suéñala, no la olvides y vive guardando ese sentimiento en tu corazón por siempre. 

-Si mamá. 

-Te amo James. Tu padre también te ama, no lo olvides estamos contigo.

-Si.- la mujer la abrazó por última vez. 

-Vuelve y se feliz, mi hijo.- James vio a la figura de su madre alejarse. 

-James… James… JAMES DESPIERTA.-

El chico abrió sus ojos. 

-¿Qué?-dijo todavía entre sueños. 

-James ya acabo la clase tenemos que irnos.- James movió su cabeza y miró a Sirius. 

-A si.- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas. Sirius lo miraba. 

-¿con quien soñabas?- dijo mientras veía a su amigo tallarse los ojos y bostezar. 

-Con mi mamá.- dijo este suavemente. 

-Oh ¿y que te dijo? 

-Que fuera feliz.- y así los dos amigos salieron de la clase con el profesor fantasma mirándolos como si no estuvieran presentes. Para él no lo estaban. 

~*~

Lily corría por los pasillos. Seguía a Sussan. Entraron a un aula. Una chica estaba allí sentada. 

Narcisa y Lily se miraron. Sussan sólo se sentó en una de las sillas. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.  

Diana entró corriendo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las tres chicas miraron a la chica. Está dio una patada en el suelo. 

-ODIO A LOS HOMBRES.- grito. En seguida todas las expresiones cambiaron. 

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida Lily. 

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Narcisa mientras se acercaba y llevaba a Diana hacía una silla. 

-Timoty Paterson se rió de mí. Dijo que era una llorona y que no debía estar en Hogwarts. 

-No todos los hombres son así.- dijo Sussan. 

-Es que de ti nadie se ríe Sus. 

-¿Quién se atreviera?- dijo Narcisa.- Es una bestia. 

-No pelen de todas formas no todos son así.- dijo Lily. – Mis amigos no lo son. 

-A claro los merodeadores no lo son… ellos son perfectos.- dijo con expresión de repugnancia la chica rubia de séptimo.

-No te burles Narcisa son buenas personas. 

-Si claro. Y yo soy reina de escocía. 

-No te burles. 

-Acepta que el engreído de Potter te gusta. 

-Si como no. No pienso mentir. Y tu no puedes hablarme de gustos, si tu y Malfoy son prometidos. 

-No aun no.- Diana ya no lloraba. 

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo 

-No es mi prometido esta interesado en una presa más grande por así decirlo. El muy ingenuo cree que no lo se.- la Slytherine se rió.- Además no me importa Malfoy hay mejores para mi. 

-Hay lo siento señorita.

-No te burles Lily Evans.- dijo con tono de superioridad Diana. 

-No te metas Di.

-Ni tu Sus. 

-No pelen.- dijo Narcisa mientras se sentaba en una de las cuatro sillas colocadas en circulo. – Mira Evans no me interesa Lucius. Es un idiota. Pero tiene dinero y conexiones. Y en estos tiempos eso es importante. 

-¿Y el otro chico? 

-Jamás estará conmigo. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Tiene miedo. Mi hermana Andrómeda me dijo que debía luchar por el pero ya se fue, no sirve de nada. 

-Nar…- dijo Diana. 

-No quiero compasión Di. Es sólo que a veces me entristece. 

-¿no quieres contarnos?- dijo Sussan. La chica negó lentamente. 

-Todos tienen sus secretos.- Lily oyó esa frase. 

-¿hay alguien que sea real en este lugar? ¿Alguien que se muestre tal cual es?- dijo suavemente sin saber porque lo había dicho. 

-No.- contesto Sussan.- Nadie es real todos nos ocultamos tras una mascara. 

-Y esa es la naturaleza humana.- Todas miraron a Narcisa.- Estamos hechos para eso. Hay algo que no nos permite ser del todo verdaderos. Y Evans...- hizo una pausa.- la verdad no es siempre lo más seguro. La verdad no existe. Es tal y como la mentira. Ninguna de las dos cosas son más que ideas. Conceptos como el bien y el mal. Eso no existe. 

-Si existe.- dijo la pelirroja.- Los conceptos existen. El amor es un concepto y…

-Y no existe es sólo algo que todos desean sentir y Lily no me hables de los sueños que hace mucho que deje de soñar.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque los sueños sólo me engañaron. La vida no es un sueño, es más parecida a mis pesadillas. 

~*~

La sensación de volar. Parecía olvidada. Subir. Bajar. Girar. Velocidad. El viento contra su rostro. El sol en sus ojos. El cielo que se abre y la tierra interminable a sus pies. Sin tener arriba o abajo. Sin un derecho o revés. Parar en seco. Y quedarse allí. Parado a la mitad de todo. Solo. Solo. 

-JAMES POTTER.-El chico abrió sus ojos y miró a Jessica Badel acercase.- ¿Podría el buscador estrella hacernos el favor de dejar su mundo?

-Lo pensaré Jess. ¿Qué me darás? 

-Que te parece que te dejare elegir a nuestro nuevo recluta.

-Me parece justo.- dijo James mientras le daba la vuelta a su escoba y quedaba de cabeza.- ya que soy el que más tiempo lleva jugando en este equipo, que gracias a mi hemos ganado un montón de partidos y claro que soy…

-El mejor buscador de Hogwarts lo se. – la chica también giro su escoba quedando de cabeza.- ¿No te duele la cabeza por pasar tanto tiempo así?

-No al fin no hay ni arriba ni abajo. 

-Bueno y que dices los reclutas llegaran en cualquier momento ¿bajas?

-Supongo.- Jessica y James se quedaron viendo. La chica era un año menor que él. También usaba lentes. Tenía los ojos azul que podía parecer lila azuloso. Su cabello negro le caía sobre la cara ahora que estaba de cabeza. Era muy dedicada al Quidditch. Jugaba muy bien como cazadora. Era una líder nata. Desde el año antepasado era la capitana. La casa de Gryffindor había ganado durante cuatro años seguidos la copa de Quidditch con mucho esfuerzo por cierto. 

El equipo de la casa de los leones tenía en general buenos jugadores. Estaban los dos golpeadores. Amatista y Grez. La primera tenía una energía que aturdía. Tenía que estar haciendo algo todo el tiempo. Ser una golpeadora le ayudaba en la escuela. A concentrarse sobre todo. Tenía una buena complexión para su puesto y gran fuerza física. Grez era corpulento. Usaba unos lentes que se perdían en su cara. Y tenía una sonrisa estupida. Era muy inteligente. 

Los otros dos cazadores eran primos en cuarto grado o algo así. Nadie lo sabía con seguridad pero se parecía mucho. Tenían muchos gestos iguales. La chica, Carina, hacía las mejores jugadas que James hubiera visto. Iba en cuarto y el chico en tercero. Armando respiraba, comía y soñaba cultura y conocimientos. Era un genio de 65 años encerrado en el cuerpo de un muchacho de 13 con la vitalidad de un niño de 5 años. Tenía una memoria fotográfica. Él y Carina sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Más que primos en cuarto grado podían pasar por hermanos, bueno sólo a veces. 

¿Guardián? Se había ido el año pasado. Por eso la practica de ese día. Aunque hiciera frío. Y el viento fuera mortal. La selección debería ser ese día. 

James y Jessica descendieron de cabeza rápidamente. Y sólo cuando el cabello de la chica, que era bastante largo, rozó el piso. Se giraron. 

-Bonito descenso.- dijo una chica acercándose. Tenía el cabello naranja zanahoria y la cara llena de pecas. 

-Gracias Carina.

-De nada James.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Un, también, pelirrojo se acercó. 

-Demasiado lento. Si querían sorprender a los nuevos lo lograron pero pudo estar mejor ¿o no Grez? 

-Si, tal vez una vuelta por allí o algo más rápido. 

-Son unos aguafiestas y yo que quería causar una buena impresión.- dijo Jessica.- como sea ¿Quién pone el calentamiento?

-lo haré yo.- dijo una muchacha que tenía el cabello muy negro amarrado en dos chongos y unos grandes ojos violetas o mas bien amatistas. 

-Ama ¿segura? 

-En algo hay que explotar la energía. 

-No lo decía por ti si no por ellos. – La chica miró a las personas detrás de ella. 

-Tenemos que explotarlos ¿no?

-No creo que al abuso a jugadores sirva de mucho. 

-Hay Armando no seas aguafiestas estoy de acuerdo aplástalos Ama. 

-GRACIAS JAMES.- grito ya desde el aire la chica. Jessica se acercó a hablar con los chicos nuevos y les dijo que hicieran lo que le dijera Amatista y así empezó. 

La chica daba vueltas y subía y bajaba la velocidad. 

-Esto es aburrido.- se quejo Carina.- Metamos algunas pelotas y los aros. 

-Vamos a elegir no a entrenar. 

-Grez no me importa.- dijo Jess.- Creo que Carina tiene razón. James trae los aros. 

-A mira ¿que soy tú burro?

-No me obligues a contestarte. – James fue bajo las gradeas. Cuando regreso. Los nuevos intentaban quitarle la pelota roja a Carina y Armando. 

-No lo lograran jamás.- dijo Jessica a James cuando este se acercó con seis aros dorados. 

-Quien sabe. Por ejemplo ella.- El chico señalo a una muchacha que no se movía. Carina pasó cerca y…

-Le robo la Quaffle.

-Te lo dije Jess. 

-Que buena cazadora. 

-Pongo los aros capitana.

-Si Potter. 

La segunda parte comenzó con eso aros. Estos empezaron a moverse. Los nuevos debían pasar a través de todos seis veces, pero con los dos golpeadores en acción y los aros evadiéndolos era algo difícil. 

-CUIDADO.- el grito de Amatista llegó muy tarde. Una bluger salió disparada hacía las gradas. Las personas allí se pararon y corrieron hacía distintos puntos. Otro grito corto a todos. La pelota exploto.   

Todos los jugadores bajaron hacía las gradas. En el suelo estaba Elinor jadeando. Alessandra tenía su varita levantada. Lily se llevo sus manos a su cabeza. Dejando caer la varita. Y los tres chicos miraron a James. 

-Solder casi matas a Elinor. 

-Tu mismo lo dijiste casi.

-¿Quién explotó la bluger?- dijo Jessica. Nadie dijo anda.- ¿quién? 

-Lily o Ale…

-Bien díganos ¿Quién de las dos?- pregunto James. 

-Ninguna de las dos Potter.- todos miraron a Alessandra.- Pero a la vez ambas.  – silencio. 

-No entiendo. 

-Nadie Wormtail. ¿Puedes explicarte?- Alessandra miró a Sirius. Se arrodillo y ayudo a Eli a pararse. 

-No, ahora tenemos que ir a la enfermería. ¿Estas bien Lily? – la pelirroja se había vuelto a sentar. 

-Si sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. 

-Es normal quédate y espera al señor mejor buscador. – y así con ayuda de los tres merodeadores, Alessandra transporto a la desvanecida Elinor hacía la enfermería. 

-Amatista tienes que tener cuidado, mide tu fuerza.- La muchacha afirmo. 

La selección siguió. Pronto pusieron a cada uno a parar los pases de los tres cazadores. 

Los demás los observaban. Jessica bajo. 

-¿Qué piensan? 

-Bueno esa chica esta bien.- dijo James. 

-¿a que te refieres? 

-A que lo hace bien Ginger Lanel ¿Verdad? 

-Si, me parece buena. Fue la única que le quito la Quaffle a Carina creo que es ella. 

-Si pero el chico ese de lentes no lo hace mal. – dijo Grez. 

-Es difícil. 

-Tengo una idea.- dijo suavemente Amatista. – ¿Si Carina y Armando tiran un doble? Quien lo pare se queda. 

Se miraron. 

-Será difícil hacer un doble. 

-No para Carina y Armando están sincronizados.- Jessica miró a sus dos cazadores. 

-No estoy segura. 

-Estoy de acuerdo. 

-¿Grez? 

-Lo lograran.

-Bien.- Jessica se acercó y anuncio a los dos que estarían en, por así decirlo, la final.  

-Los dos deberán parar al menos un  doble y tres tiros más. Si hay un empate.- dijo como si no lo creyera la capitana.- será un triple. Mario eres el primero. 

Un chico algo delgaducho y de aspecto enfermizo montó la escoba y se coloco frente a los tres aros de gol. 

-¿seguros que pueden hacerlo?- pregunto Jessica a los dos cazadores. 

-¿te hemos fallado alguna vez? 

-Un doble es difícil…- dijo solamente la capitana los primos alzaron el vuelo.

¿En que consistía un doble? Era algo bastante complicado para dos cazadores de un equipo escolar. Ambos jugadores debían volar de un extremo a otro del campo. Cada uno con una pelota. Con distintas señales los balones debían cambiar. Ninguno de los dos podía tener el balón más de cinco segundos. Si no se sincronizaban las pelotas caerían. 

Cuando estuvieran cerca de la zona de gol, uno de ellos debía tiraría. Sólo uno de ellos. Necesitaban mucha precisión porque las pelotas debían cambiar antes del tiro. 

Los dos cazadores se pusieron de acuerdo. Y empezó. 

-Son magníficos.- dijo una niña pecosa de segundo. Cuando empezaron a cambiar las pelotas. 

No iban paralelos ni su rumbo era en líneas rectas. Cada uno sólo lanzaba su pelota en un momento preciso y el otro la atrapaba. 

-Te dije que lo lograrían. 

-No cantes victoria.

Jessica tenía razón. Un mal movimiento y una de las Quaffles se precipito al suelo. Carina legó en el momento justo lanzando a su vez su pelota. Hacía el aro. Armando la tomo y lanzó. 

-Si para eso se queda. 

-No sería justo. LA PARÓ. 

Durante algún tiempo. Estuvieron lanzando y hacinado pases. Al chico sólo se le fue un tiro. 

-Impresionante. Ginger tu turno. – Una muchacha de quinto se separó del grupo y montó la escoba. 

Paró el doble. Paró otros dos tiros y sólo quedo lo que Carina llamo después "muerte súbita" 

Los dos primos se pasaron la Quaffle una y otra vez y a menos de un metro de los aros lanzaron. Lanzaron como si fueran dos Quaffles, para confundir y… 

-lo paró, no lo creo, lo paró.- grito Jessica.- SE QUEDA. 

Y así termino la práctica. 

-Habrá que entrenarla pero creo que fue lo mejor que he visto. – dijo la capitana a James fuera de los vestidores minutos después. 

-Si, pero no creo que las cosas se compliquen. Es buena y si paró ese pase, parara cualquier cosa. 

-No lo se James la presión es mucha en un partido, pero no hay porque agobiarnos, ahora te dejo además debes cambiarte rápido allá arriba en las grandas hay una chica esperándote. 

La cabeza de James regreso a Lily. 

-Si tienes razón fue un buen entrenamiento.- y con esas palabras se separaron. 

~*~

Lily seguía sentada en las gradas. El viento helado de octubre golpeaba su cara. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido. Se paró y se apoyo en la barda dejando el campo de Quidditch a su espalda. El cielo estaba algo gris. La oscuridad avanzaba. 

Suspiro. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaban allí parados mirando la selección y de repente la bluger se acercaba. La pelota iba hacía Elinor y esta se desmayó y luego sólo exploto. 

Ella tenía su varita en sus manos. La miró. Era posible ¿que la varita reaccionara sola? Si no ¿Qué había pasado?

Unos pasos la hicieron voltear.

-Impresionantes las jugadas de Carina y eso que estuvo enferma. 

-Creo que se esta recuperando.

-Si ¿tienen miedo de que recaiga? 

-El genio dice que no sucederá.- James y Lily se sentaron. 

-¿Armando? 

-Si, ese genio 

-¿y tu que piensas? 

-No pienso anda, sólo espero que no recaiga. 

Se quedaron cayados. Lily pensó en Carina Ántel. Estaba enferma. Todo Gryffindor lo sabía. Su enfermedad había explotado el año pasado. Negó levemente. Sabían que la Gryffindor jamás se curaría. Su primo lo había dicho. "Esta enferma, de por vida, es su castigo" nadie entendió a que se refería con que era su castigo. Nadie quiso entenderlo.  

-¿qué castigo?- dijo suavemente la pelirroja. James la miró. 

-¿Qué dijiste? 

-Es que recuerdo la explicación de Armando sobre su prima. 

-A la del castigo.

-Si. 

-Y…

-Bueno, me gustaría saber cual era ese castigo o porque se lo daban. 

-Sencillo Evans, rechazo quien es.- los dos chicos de séptimo miraron a Armando. 

-¿Qué? 

-Para ser tan inteligente eres lenta entendiendo. 

-¿a que te refieres? 

-Te lo dije hace tiempo James. En el mundo de la magia nadie niega quien es. No es posible habrá un castigo para quien lo haga y el castigo es de por vida, es el sufrimiento. 

James y Lily miraron al chico. Y no dijeron anda. 

~*~

_Se han encontrado tres muertos en la carretera hacía Hangelton. Son idénticos a los anteriores. Ninguna marca de daño físico o de cualquier cosa que pudiera matarlos. Al parecer murieron de miedo. _

Giro la perilla del radio. 

_La lluvia y granizo aumentan. Es el otoño más invernal en años. El clima se ha vuelto loco y los meteorólogos no pueden decir con seguridad que sucede. Esperamos que todas aquellas personas en la calle manejen con cuidado. _

Apago el viejo radio con un suspiro. Muertes, cambios, más muertes. No sabían hablar de otra cosa. El parabrisa estaba empapado y ciertamente hacia frió, pero era otoño era algo lógico. Paró el auto de repente. Una sensación extraña oprimía su pecho. 

Volvió a poner en marcha al carro. No era bueno conducir de noche y menos con una lluvia como esa. Pero ella no lo había elegido. Siguió su camino. Cada vez más preocupada. Algo frente a ella la asusto. Grito y giro el volante. El auto salió de la carretera. La mujer salió del auto. Estaba viva. Miró a lo que se aproximaba una figura enorme. Parecía vagamente un ser humano. Tenía una cadena que colgaba hasta sus pies donde había seis hombres que lo llevaban. Uno de ellos se acercó a la mujer. 

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí un muggle.- la mujer no entendió. 

Los demás hombres se acercaron. La gran figura se quedó congelada. La mujer miró un palo que tenía el último hombre que se acercaba. 

-Es linda.- dijo otra voz.

-No tiene sentido que nos paremos por esta basura.- Esta vez la voz era de una mujer. 

-Pero…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vámonos.- todos se alejaron menos el último hombre. La mujer ya se había parado. 

-Explíquenme que quiere decir eso. – chilló sentando a la gran figura. 

-No hay nada que explicar.- la voz era muy fría.- Adiós. Avada Kedabra. 

Vio un rayo de los verde y escucho la muerte y sin más cayó al suelo. Su rostro mostraba una mirada de miedo. La muerte la había alcanzado. 

El hombre se alejo y tomó su lugar en la cadena y se alejaron como si nada hubiera pasado. 

El radio del automóvil semidestrosado se encendió sin explicación. 

_Las muertes van en aumento. O tenemos un asesino en serie o algo extraño esta pasando. Deseamos a todas las personas una buena noche y que su vida dure más que sólo hoy. Una suave música se escucho. _

La lluvia golpeaba el bolso de la mujer. De allí salían muchas cosas una de ellas era una cinta de color carmín. Que ondeaba con el viento aplastada por el bolso. 

Abrió los ojos. Un sueño, sólo un sueño. No estaba muerta. Ella estaba bien. Se paró como si en su cama hubiera un resorte. Pateo lo más fuerte que pudo su mesilla de noche. El vaso de agua cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  Muchas otras cosas cayeron o se voltearon. 

No estaba muerta no podía estarlo. No. Salió corriendo. La luz de una varita se prendió. Y su dueña suspiro. 

Alessandra corría. No estaba muerta. Ella no estaba muerta. No lo estaba. Tan rápido iba. Sus pensamientos iban y venían con tal velocidad que no se dio cuenta por donde iba. Hasta que choco.  

Cayó al suelo. Alzo la vista dispuesta a golpear a quien fuera que se hubiera puesto en su camino y se encontró con un par de ojos grises. 

-¿Ale?

-Remus Lupin. ¿Qué haces aquí?- El muchacho saco de sus bolsillos unos pastelitos. 

-La luna se acerca es cierto.- dijo Ale suavemente se paró. Y empezó a caminar. 

-¿me vas a decir a donde vas? 

-No. Remus no esperes que te responda alguna pregunta si no lo he hecho ya. Adiós.- se fue rápidamente. Giró la esquina. Corría. Sabía que Lupin no le seguirá. Lo sabía. Se paró frente a una gárgola. 

-16 ositos de galletas.- dijo la gárgola se movió y ella subió. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Dumbledore estaba sentado hablando con un cuadro. Volteo a ver a Alessandra. 

-ESTÁ MUERTA.- grito la chica mientras todo el sufrimiento se convertía en furia.- Prometió que no moriría. Lo prometió.  

Dumbledore miró a la chica. 

-¿Qué?- dijo suavemente.- ¿Qué sucede? 

-Ella murió lo se, tenia la cinta carmín. 

-¿Dónde?

-En una carretera a manos de… LOS GIGANTES. 

Dumbledore la miró sin entender. 

-Los gigantes se han unido a Voldemort.- grito con furia.- ¿De que sirve la Orden del fénix si siguen muriendo, si sigue teniendo seguidores? ¿DE Qué?

-Cálmate. 

-NO PUEDO. ELLA MURIÓ. NO PUEDO.- se paseo por el lugar. Tomó una de las teteras que vio y la tiro al suelo. Grito de nuevo. – LO PROMETIÓ. 

-La enviamos a donde nos dijiste que debía ir. 

-La atraparon en el camino. 

-Ale vuelve a la cama, tal vez era sólo un sueño. 

-No lo es. Lo sabe. NO LO ES. 

~*~

El profeta de la mañana siguiente. Trajo más historias de muertes. Una mirada de dolor de parte de Alessandra y la cara de Dumbledore en la que por fin James vio miedo. Y gritos los gigantes, los gigantes se habían unido a Voldemort. 

-Se acerca la guerra.- dijo Madame Xatelí. Que esta vez estaba vestida con colores morados al igual que su cabello. Se quedaron callados.- Se que es un tema difícil para todos pero debo tratarlo. Muchos han sufrido antes a manos de Voldemort. Y ahora se ha vuelto a alzar. – Una mano se levantó. -¿Si?

-¿Por qué?-nadie entendió la pregunta de Peter.- ¿Por qué se volvió a alzar? 

La profesora se quedo callada. 

-Hay algo que quiere y ese algo regreso. Pero bueno se que hay cosas que no comprenden, pero el próximo año ya no estarán aquí y tendrán que tomar una posición ante todo esto. La vida es un pequeño tiempo que se nos da a todos en el mundo. No deben desperdiciarlo por poder, al final la muerte nos llevará a todos sin importar si somos o no muggles. Si tenemos poder o no. El rasismo no sirve de nada. Somos iguales en el lugar donde terminaremos. Todos acabaremos allí. La vida es un pequeño tiempo. Antes de lo que piensas estas del otro lado. – Nadie hablaba.- No quiero sermonearlos, sólo hacerles ver que no deben matar por algo material algo que jamás volverá a existir. Muchos han sufrido a manos de esa persona. ¿Por qué adelantar - el sufrimiento? No es el que muere el que sufre, si no los que se quedan aquí sin él. 

~*~

Lanzó de nuevo una piedra al lago. Desearía… Desearía poder decírselo. Decirle por fin lo que sentía. Se tumbo en la hierba. Miró el cielo. Gris. Que extraño año. Voldemort debía estar haciendo algo. 

-Hola Nori.- dijo una voz. 

-Hola Sirius. 

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pensaba 

-¿En qué?

-En alguien. 

-Ya. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada… es sólo que… nada. 

-¿Quieres ir al comedor la comida estará lista pronto?

-Si ¿Por qué no?- los dos amigos se alejaron. Del otro lado del lago una figura oscura los miraba. 

-Hay problemas.- dijo. Otra persona a su lado la miró. 

-¿Qué? 

-No deberíamos dejar que se acerquen. 

-Olvídalo lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

-Y si sufrimos las consecuencias… nosotros. 

-Descuida los Mortífagos… ellos… nosotros… no sufren. 

-Lo se.

Y las dos personas se encaminaron al comedor.

~*~

Se acabó. ¿Qué tal? Me gustan todas esas partes de los Mortífagos. Y bueno en realidad me gusta mucho todo el chap. ¿Y a ustedes? Tengo dos preguntas. Una es ¿en que número de páginas es conveniente separar un chap en dos? Y la otra era ¿Qué creen que pase? Bueno ¿quieren adelantos? Bueno en ese caso aquí van. 

Adelantos: 

El nombre del siguiente chap es: "Noche de brujas" y bueno sólo se trata de ese día y bueno sólo llevo la mitad del chap escrito pero puedo decirles que ya llevo 19pp. Así que me alegro. Espero tenerlo para el próximo sábado. Ya veremos. Y bueno aquí están los adelantos. 

~*~

Lo había visto. A James salir del bosque unos minutos antes. Y había sentido ese dolor en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos. Y miró la luna. Sonreía. Recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando le había dado la cadena que llevaba en su cuello. "Adiós Lil, cuídate quiero verte el próximo año y si algún día ves un ciervo no te asustes, es probable que yo este pensando en ti." Sonrió. "Gracias James… gracias por pensar en mi"

~*~

-Bueno es que no puedo decírtelo. 

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque a quien amo es a ti.

 ~*~

-Hay Mortífagos en Hogsmade. 

-Que tonterías. 

-Que es cierto. 

Hubo una explosión. 

-Me buscan. Quieren matar. Hay que irnos. AHORA. 

~*~

-_La noche de brujas. ¿Qué hay que decir sobre ella que no se haya dicho ya? Tal vez la verdadera razón de que estemos aquí. Es hora. – se apagaron las luces. _

~*~

Y bueno son más porque el chap es más grande de lo normal. Si les digo creo que será uno de los mayores. Así que no se pueden quejar. Si no lo tengo para el sábado intentaré que sea lo mas pronto posible y bueno este capitulo tienen 31 paginas al final (28 de puro ff) 

Syringen A.L.C.S ^-^


	12. Noche de brujas

**^-^ **Hola. No saben cuanto tarde en este chap. Pensé que no lo tendría listo. Así que si ven algún error perdónenmelo. Bueno respondo rrs. 

**Ale:** Gracias y ¿qué te puedo decir además de que me duele la cabeza?  Espero que disfrutes el capitulo. 

**HG**: Que bueno que te hayan gustado esas partes es que me preocupaban bastante. Gracias por leer. 

**Alicia:** ¿largo? Este chap es para mí enorme. Ya verás porque lo digo. Si son muchos, muchos detalles. Pero intento que nada se quede volando. Bueno aquí leerás otras cosas de Elinor y Sirius. Pues no tan al final. El diente de oro lo verás mucho y bueno a la mujer también saldrá. Si intento crear a una Narcisa más humana como a un Peter más bueno digamos menos Peter. Bueno y Malfoy e Ingrid es una relación que ocuparé mucho a lo largo del ff. Si a mi también me gusto mucho esa frase. En realidad iba otra pero al final la cambie. Bueno gracias por el rr. 

**Maris:** Review chiquito el que me has mandado ¿he? Gracias siempre me ilusiona recibir ese tipo de rrs. Bueno amiga es que lo mío es la intriga. Es lo mejor que me sale. Que bueno que te haya gustado todo. Y gemela cuando puedas pásate por mi nuevo fic te llevarás una sorpresa. (Te digo por si no nos vemos) Bueno creo que eres muy buena para eso de adivinar. Al final eres la única que sabe de Ale. La selección me preocupaba mucho ya no sabía si me había salido bien. Se que puedo confiar en ti. Gracias por repetirlo. Bueno este es muy largo y espero que disminuyan un poco unas 15pp solamente no estos mounstros (pero me temo que al parecer no quieren disminuir) Te digo hoy que lo acabé me dije "por fin y si lo acabe para el sábado SOY GENIAL" Un castigo bueno amiga hasta el 13 (numero de la suerte) tendremos castigos. Porque el siguiente es algo más. ¿Binns? Si necesito ver pero te digo al final de quienes serán los que pongan el castigo. Y no, no estas loca pero no podré a todos los profesores. Pero imagínate que ya tengo que meter mucho en el año como para eso. Como te dije me gustan los rrs largos así que no te preocupes Gracias. 

Bueno así que les digo que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Este capitulo quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Sandra por la reconciliación o digamos el rencuentro de nuestras amistad.  

Así que bueno este chap es largo así que mejor empiezo sin más. El chap doce. 

~*~

Capitulo doce

Noche de brujas

_La noche de brujas es una celebración muggle inventada por juego y fantasía. Para nosotros… es mostrarnos por una noche como realmente somos._

__

_  
_

_-Noche de brujas. Halloween. Hay muchas formas de llamar a esta celebración. Inventada por los muggles, para creer que esa noche regresarán los muertos. Originalmente era el día de muertos. Pero la festividad se modifico hasta lo que conocemos hoy. Un día en el que los muggles se disfrazan y creen, una vez más, en los cuentos, las brujas y los mounstros. Es una forma de mostrar ese mundo que ellos desconocen. Nuestro mundo. Donde lo que para ellos es imposible es posible aquí. Este increíble mundo. El mundo de la magia.-_

El sonido de esa voz se perdía entre la piedra de las paredes de Hogwarts. Moría. Se iba. Lily repetía. Escribía. Debía leer eso el día del brujas. Había trabajado en él durante semanas. Ahora hacía los cambios finales para la cena. La luna que entraba por la ventana dibujaba, todavía, larga su sombra. Lily termino de corregir unas cosas de su escrito con una sonrisa. Miró a las personas que había invitado. La mayoría estaban ya dormidos. Elinor dormía sobre un montón de libros con títulos tales como: "Una historia muggle" "La guerra" "Ideas modernas" y rodeada de esquemas de muggles con armas, en togas o en distintos momentos históricos. Alessandra la miraba de manera extraña. Parecía no estar allí. No estar en ninguna parte. Ingrid dormía. Su cabello negro caía sobre su cara. Tapando sus ojos. Tapando las lágrimas. 

Se acercó a la ventana y miró la luna llena. Los rayos blancos caían justo sobre ella. 

Alessandra la miró con melancolía. Allí de pie, con los rayos sobre ella, se veía como una estatua. Le recordaba tanto a esa persona. Vagamente. Pero ese era su único recuerdo. La misma intensidad se veía en los ojos de la pelirroja. Parecía una reina. Un ángel. Sólo faltaba algo para que se viera un poco más parecida a su recuerdo. Y sucedió. Una pequeña gota brillante pasó por su mejilla. Dejaba una huella en la piel de Lily. La mirada en ellos cambio. Estaban brillantes. Más que nunca. Como si pensará en algo que le dolía pero le hacía feliz. Algo que la luna parecía recordarle. Tal vez… sólo tal vez… no era la luna.

Elinor miró a su amiga. Había abierto los ojos para encontrarse con la figura de Lily Evans pálida, rígida, hermosa, de pie frente a ella. Al principio pensó que estaba muerta, acababa de despertar ¿Qué más podía pensar? Pero vio como lloraba. Lily lloraba. Verla le parecía tan triste. Esa chica era su mejor amiga. Era quien le había dado fuerza para no llorar cuando había llegado a Hogwarts. Cuando su mundo se había derrumbado ese verano. Y ahora ahí estaba. Sola… tenía miedo… algo le dolía…. Y ella no podía hacer nada. No sabía nada. Vio los ojos de Lily brillar más aun. Elinor no se movió. "Sí sólo pudiera comprender tu mirada Lily Evans. Si sólo pudiera saber lo que piensas. Si sólo…"

Lily miró la luna. Miró los terrenos por un segundo. Y lo vio. Pudo verlo de nuevo. Paró su respiración y miró de nuevo la luna. Algo dentro de ella le dolía. Se quedo de pie. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en no dejar a las lágrimas correr. Pero una le traiciono y salió de la cuenca de sus ojos. Rodó por su cara y cayó al suelo. El recuerdo que trataba de apartar desde hacia algunos días llego a su mente. ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué? 

FLASH BACK. 

-JAMES ESPERA.- grito la pelirroja siguiendo al chico, por los jardines del colegio. Por fin lo alcanzó. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué querías decirme? 

-Bueno quería mostrarte algo.- dijo con una sonrisa. 

-¿Qué?

-Ven conmigo.

-No quiero seguirte por todo el colegio. 

-Vamos sólo un poco más.- corrieron de nuevo. Se internaron un poco en el bosque prohibido. 

-¿ya?- pregunto Lily por quinta vez. Tenía que regresar a su trabajo para Halloween. 

-Si.- dijo el chico. 

-Bueno y… 

-Lily quería decirte algo porque te consideró una persona muy especial para mí y mi mejor amiga.- le hubiera gustado decirle todo pero no era el momento para decirle lo que sentía de verdad. 

-¿Qué? 

-Soy un animago ilegal. 

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, me convierto en un ciervo. 

Lily se rió.- ¿Esperas qué te crea eso? 

-No pero tal vez ahora si.- en unos segundos donde estaba James Potter había un ciervo. 

-Por merlín.- dijo Lily. – te creo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Lo había visto. A James salir del bosque unos minutos antes. Y había sentido ese dolor en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos. Y miró la luna. Sonreía. Recordaba lo que le había dicho cuando le había dado la cadena que llevaba en su cuello. "Adiós Lil, cuídate quiero verte el próximo año y si algún día ves un ciervo no te asustes, es probable que yo este pensando en ti." Sonrió. "Gracias James… gracias por pensar en mi"

~*~

Los tres amigos se dejaron caer en los destartalados sillones y miraron a Remus recostado. Sus ojos cerrados… respirando tranquilamente. 

-Sirius.- dijo con voz cansada.- La próxima vez que me arrojes de esa forma intenta que no sea hacia un lugar donde pueda resbalar, caer y golpearme contra un lago que este poco profundo.- tosió débilmente.- Lo digo en serio. 

-Amigo ¿cómo iba a saber? 

-Sencillo miras hacia los lados y te fijas. 

-Pero se ve en blanco y negro es bastante difícil diferenciar un precipicio que esta detrás de un grupo de plantas. 

Remus gruño. 

-Sirius eres…

-Chicos le dije a Lily mi secreto. –las palabras de James produjeron distintas reacciones. Remus abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó como si en el colchón hubiera un resorte. Peter saltó. Lo miró con ojos abiertos. Sirius se quedo de piedra. 

-¿Qué hiciste que? 

-Pues le dije a Lily Evans mi secreto. 

-¿Cuál secreto? 

-Que soy un animago. 

Sirius se paró y se acercó a él. 

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi secreto hago lo que quiera con él. Nadie más que ella lo sabe y sólo sabe mi secreto no sabe nada de Remus ¿tu crees que lo traicionaría?

-No, no eres esa clase de amigo. 

-¿entonces? No los traicionaría. Sólo le dije a mi mejora amiga que… 

-No es sólo tu mejor amiga. Como sea… Debiste decirnos… 

-Si al igual que yo debí decirles que Alessandra sabe que soy un licántropo. – La cabeza de Black se movió rápidamente. Peter abrió su boca. James hizo una mueca. 

-¿Quién más tiene algo que decir?-dijo Sirius.- ¿Peter?

-Nada… Nada… Nada. 

-Bien. 

-¿y tu Black no tienes algo que decirnos?- pregunto Remus. 

-He… no. 

-Pues bien. Es sábado. ¿Qué haremos? 

-Es Halloween. 

-Si.- dijo Sirius mientras volvía a sentarse. – Si no estuviéramos castigados todo el año, bien podríamos hacer algo. 

Remus se alzó de hombros. De repente abrió los ojos. 

-Viene la enfermera escóndanse. – Peter se metió en un hoyo convertido en rata. James y Sirius se fueron a una de las habitaciones contiguas y se quedaron sentados un rato. Hasta que escucharon que la enfermera se había ido. 

Sirius bostezó. 

-¿Jamie?

-¿si? 

-¿Qué piensas sobre… bueno sobre tu madre?- James lo volteo a ver. 

-¿Cómo?

-Es que bueno… después de verla otra vez. 

-A eso… bueno creo que estoy feliz. Es mi madre y la amo. Está conmigo siempre. 

-Hemos madurado James. 

-Si.- suspiró. – A veces desearía ser todavía un niño. 

-Todos, James, todos lo deseamos.  

-Pero no es posible. 

-Es parte de crecer. 

-Si.- Y lejana llego la voz. La conocía. Muy bien. "Gracias James… gracias por pensar en mi" Era Lily. Su Lily. "Un placer Lily Evans. Un placer"

~*~

-¿Hay manera de escapar?

-¿De que? 

-Del destino.

-¿crees en el? 

-No… si… no se. Ted ayúdame no se que hacer. ¿Y si lo descubren los estudiantes? 

-Celine, no debes preocuparte no lo descubrirán. Madame Xantelí y el señor Nilver son dos maestros comunes y corrientes.  Nosotros somos…

-Lo sé.

~*~

-Señor…- la puerta se abrió.- Lamento molestar.- dijo el Mortífago suavemente.

-No importa ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Voldemort. 

-Llegó una carta de Hogwarts. – El señor hombre sentado en el sillón no se inmuto.

-Déjala en la mesilla. 

-Pero señor… 

-Déjala en la mesilla.- el tono era aun más frío. 

-Si señor. – el mortífago se retiró. Voldemort miró la fotografía en sus manos. El fuego se reflejaba en sus rojas pupilas. Miró la fotografía. Todo lo que había amado… todo… todo se había ido. Pero siempre había que decidir entre algo. Y esa había sido su decisión. Poder…. Poder. 

Pasó su huesudo dedo por la cara de una de las personas. 

-Tonterías.- dijo mientras la tomaba y la lanzaba al fuego. Tomó la carta de la mesa y salió del lugar. 

Una puerta se abrió. Isabel entró. Estaba más pálida que nunca. Corrió hacia el fuego y sacó la fotografía. Sus manos no se quemaron. Los bordes del retrato se habían chamuscado. Vio uno de los rostros. 

-Hola.- dijo suavemente.- ¿Cómo estás?

"-Prometes regresa- - Claro, jamás te dejaría sola- - Lo se pero no quiero perderte- - eres lo más importante para mí.- - Gracias- - ¿lo dudas Isabel?- -No… No lo dudo Tom.- - Vendré pronto.- -Promete no olvidarme.- -Lo prometo, serás siempre lo mas importante para mi.-"

Las pupilas de Isabel se cristalizaron. 

-Fui y soy lo más importante para Tom Ryddle pero no para Lord Voldemort.- dijo suavemente. Alzó la foto y la puso sobre la mesilla. 

-Rompiste tu promesa Tom… me olvidaste y no volviste. – y así con paso frágil salió de la habitación. 

La foto mostraba a tres personas… Tres… tres…

Sus ojos se abrieron. Miraron alrededor. Ya salía el sol. Levantó la cabeza. Seguía en el mismo salón que la noche anterior. Bajo ella estaba su discurso. Giro la cabeza. Su vista empezó a funcionar de nuevo. 

Elinor trabajaba rápidamente. Alessandra dormía. Ingrid… no estaba. 

-Eli…- dijo suavemente. La castaña levantó la vista. 

-¿si? 

-¿que hora es? 

-Como las nueve, creo. No estoy segura. – bajo la vista y siguió escribiendo. 

Lily se paró y se acercó a su amiga. Miró el pergamino que garabateaba. 

-Eli… - dijo sorprendida. 

-¿Si? 

-¿Sirius Black?- la chica miró a la pelirroja. 

~*~

Ingrid caminaba hacia el comedor. Giro una de las esquinas y entró al baño.

Se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Todavía se veía la marca de las lágrimas. Abrió la llave del agua. Esta empezó a correr. Puso el tapón y empezó a mojarse la cara. 

Se sentía mejor. Sin tantas presiones. Era un día importante para cualquier brujo. Como había dicho Lily el día en el que los muggles creían en ellos. En la magia. 

Sonrió. Cerró la llave del agua. Se sentó contra la pared. Era temprano. El viento soplaba muy fuerte afuera. Se veía a los árboles mecerse con gran fuerza. El viento entraba por la ventana. Refrescaba el ambiente. La rodeaba. Cerró sus ojos. Respiro profundo. Él estaba allí. Los abrió. 

-¿Hermano? ¿Josh? ¿Hola? ¿Hermano?- sería posible que él se hubiera salvado. - ¿Josh que debo hacer?- dijo con voz tipluda. – Estoy confundida. Y…

Miró el cielo. Estaba azul no gris. El viento frío volvió a entrar por la ventana. Se paró. Sonrió con tristeza. Y corrió hacia la salida del baño.

~*~

-Me alegro de verlo.

-Gracias Dumbledore.- dijo el encapuchado. 

-Se servirá el desayuno ¿quieres acompañarnos? 

-No. Sólo vengo a darte esto.- el extraño extendió unos papeles.- Hay que empezar a movernos. Los vampiros se le pueden unir en cualquier momento. 

-No. No podemos arriesgarnos. 

-Tienes todas las armas aquí. 

-Son chicos… no podemos arriesgarlos. No si que lo sepan. 

-Díselos entonces. 

-Son jóvenes no puedo arruinar su vida. Es mi decisión. 

-Te hundirás Albus y todos nos tendremos que hundir contigo. Moriremos todos si no haces algo. 

-Se hará lo mejor. Si Voldemort se entera de que los saben empezará a atacar. Será todavía peor. 

-Siempre dejas las malas noticias para el final. (¿a que les recurda?)

-Tenemos que dejar esta discusión.- Dumbledore puso los papeles sobre la mesa. – Ya empezó y no podemos hacer nada para evitar la guerra. Ya no podemos. 

-Pero podemos atrasarlo. Intentar contraatacar. Morir si es necesario. Pero morir en batalla. Como héroes. Dumbledore…

-Hay cosas más importantes que ser un héroe. Nuestra lealtad debe estar con aquellos que la necesitan. Reuniremos nosotros también aliados. Es hora de empezar a movernos. Si queremos que el mundo siga siendo un mundo libre para el final de este año hay que movernos. 

El encapuchado sonrió.  

-Lucharemos por un bien común ¿de acuerdo viejo amigo? 

-De acuerdo Nícolas. Por el bien común. ¿Te quedas a desayunar? 

-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no? 

-No se ¿y si lo discutimos con un buen desayuno?

-Si, como quieras Albus, discutamos con un buen desayuno. 

~*~

El innombrable… ya-saben-quien… él… Esos nombres empezaban a circular por el mundo mágico. Se infiltraron en Hogwarts. Se unieron al lenguaje común. El nombre de Voldemort desaparecía de las bocas. Ese hombre conseguía su primera gran victoria. Y no debía luchar por ella. El miedo. El miedo regresaba. Volvía el miedo a poblar los corazones de los seres humanos. 

En los bosques, lagos, ríos, mares, montes. Por todos lados murmuraban las criaturas que llegaba el fin. Más aliados. Más victorias. El miedo en aumento. Muerte. El signo de esa época era la marca tenebrosa. Miedo… dolor… sufrimiento… ¿Cómo luchar contra lo que no conoces? Contra tus propios sentimientos ¿Cómo poder desear seguir aquí cuando no queda nada? La guerra había empezado y el mundo parecía dispuesto a aceptarla… sin luchar… sin desear… sin sentir. Lo único que hacían era seguir a la marea. Aunque esta los llevara a un fin. 

Poder. El mundo se movía por poder. La guerra… el dolor… miedo por todas partes. Empieza… no se ve el final. 

-_Yo no puedo ver el final de todos los caminos… puedo, tal vez, imaginarlo. ¿Pero de que sirve rendirse ante los pies de un amo cuando no se ha luchado? ¿De que sirve vivir con miedo y en la oscuridad si no se desea eso? Al final de la oscuridad debe de haber luz. Sólo hay que buscarla. Este día… es un día especial. ¿Por que? Se preguntan. Porque es el día en que los muggles creen en nosotros. Por esos muggles que nada saben, que mueren, que necesitan ayuda. Por nosotros debemos luchar. Debemos seguir adelante o morir en el intento ¿de que sirve la vida si no podemos disfrutarla? Es hora de encontrar la esperanza una vez más. Es hora de mostrarnos como realmente somos. Es hora de que luchemos por lo que creemos… por un bien común…_

Esas eran las primeras palabras del profeta. Se había dado el aviso. Era hora. Hubo personas que respondieron ese mismo día a él. A unirse a la causa. Otra se rieron, jamás vencerían, mejor no arriesgarse. Ingrid las miró. Esas palabras se quedarían por siempre en su mente. Y mucho después se daría cuenta de lo que realmente querían decir. 

~*~                                      

Alessandra caminaba rápidamente. Se dirigió a la gárgola. Dijo la contraseña y subió. Entró. No había nadie. Suspiro. Debía decirle a Dumbledore que la necesitaba. No podía seguir con esa farsa. Oyó pasos en la escalera. Alessandra se metió bajo la mesa del director. La puerta se abrió. 

Miró a la persona parada allí. "No puede ser" La mujer se acercó al fuego. Le daba la espalda a Ale. 

Las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron verdes. 

-Si… Si… Está bien… tendrán su cabeza.- era sin duda una mujer. Luego salió. 

Alessandra estaba confundida. ¿Por qué usar la chimenea del director? ¿Por qué? 

-Porque las demás están hechizadas para saber que hacen los maestros.- era la voz de Dumbledore.- ¿Quién era Ale? 

La chica salió de debajo de la mesa. 

-No lo se… bueno tal vez si… pero no es hora. 

-¿segura? 

-Yo venía a decirle que vi ayer a mi mamá en la cara de Lily.

-¿Qué? Pero… 

-Le dije que no me equivocaba. 

-Siéntate y cuéntame. 

-Seguro… pero antes. Buenos días señor.- otro hombre salió de algún lugar. 

-¿Es ella Albus? 

-Si… 

-Por merlín. 

~*~

El comedor de Hogwarts estaba lleno. Las lechuzas vagaban por las mesas y ululaban sin parar en busca de comida. Se oían pláticas por todos lados. Severus Snape miró el comedor. Estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa de las serpientes. Dirijo su mirada al otro extremo.

Una muchacha de cabello rubio también lo miró. Se volteó a la chica junto a ella y le jalo la túnica. Narcisa enseguida volteo. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Hasta que Lucius llego y empezó a hablar con algunas personas a su alrededor. Grabb y Goyle empezaron a engullir y comer todo lo que podían. Narcisa y Diana los miraron con desdén. Narcisa miró de nuevo a Severus. Este bajo la vista en señal de respeto y sonrió. La muchacha se rió suavemente y le sonrió. Su sonrisa era muy distinta a la que le había dirigido a Lucius. Parecía más humana. Llena de emociones. El chico junto a ella reclamo su atención. Narcisa le dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Severus y una sonrisa sensible y se volteo a Lucius. 

Severus suspiro. Diana lo miró con compasión. Sabía lo que Narcisa sentía. Tenía un don para saberlo. Giró su cabeza hacía la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontró con la mirada de su hermana gemela. Ambas se sonrieron. Era como si tuvieran un contacto metal. Otras dos personas se miraban en la mesa de los leones como en la de las serpientes. Pero ninguno de los dos noto la mirada del otro. 

-Bien James ahora veamos las tácticas para… James ¿me oyes?- dijo Jessica. 

-Si.

-¿Qué dije? 

-Las tácticas de no se que… 

-¿Qué te pasa hoy James? 

-Algo le pasa a Sirius y bueno yo sólo… 

-Como sea cuando regreses a la tierra avísame.- Y así se alejo y se fue a sentar con Grez. 

James miró a Sirius. Parecía ido. Miraba un punto de la mesa de Gryffindor. Donde Remus y Elinor platicaban. 

-¿Preocupado por tu hermana menor?- le susurro. 

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Sirius ¿Qué pasa? 

-Pensaba. 

-En. 

-Cosas. 

-¿Qué cosas? 

Sirius se alzó de hombros. 

-¿Importa? 

-No lo se dímelo tú. 

-No importa. No hay nada que hacer. 

-Tu hermanita no te olvidará. 

-James no es eso. Tu sabes que yo… 

-Sirius no te quemes el cerebro. Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo mejor que nadie. – y James miró a Lily Evans se hablaba con Peter y otro chico de Ravenclaw. 

~*~

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Lily. Mientras miraba con ansiedad el pergamino en las manos de Rafael. Peter estaba a su lado. El pequeño chico parecía más nervioso que la chica. 

-Sorprendente. Me ha encantado. Me recuerda a algo, pero no se a que. Me encanto. 

-¿enserio? ¿Está dentro? 

-por supuesto.- Lily Evans abrazó a los dos chicos junto a ella mientras saltaba. 

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo mientras veía a Peter. Ella y el chico saltaban como locos allí parados entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. 

-Gracias Rafael. Gracias. 

-Lo hiciste todo tú.- Lily le sonrió. El chico iba en quinto año. Era el organizador de todo. La pelirroja esperaba poder hablar ese día en la cena. Y ahora lo había logrado. 

-Además Dumbledore me dijo que tenías que hablar. 

-Si pero tenía miedo de que tuviera que rescribir.

-Nada de eso. Nos vemos luego Lilliane. 

-Me llamo Lily.- dijo al chica suavemente mientras se paraba muy derecha.- no veo porque quieren aumentarle.- hizo una mueca. - ¿y bien que piensas Pet? (Pet=Pit)

-Pues que te felicito. Pensé que Elinor hablaría por nosotros. 

-Yo también pero ya vez. Que feliz estoy.- dijo Lily mientras volvía a abrazar a su amigo. – Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado Peter.

-No hay de que. Ni lo menciones. 

-No enserio. Tenía un bloqueo. No sabía que decir y tú prendiste la luz. Gracias eres el mejor. 

-Gracias sólo no lo digas enfrente de James que si no me golpearía. 

-No lo creo. 

-Tú no conoces a Prongs. Es una bestia. Y más cuando se trata de ti.- Lily rió.

-Lo imagino ahora celebremos Pet. Vamos as Hogsmade yo invito. 

-¿y que sólo a _Pet_?- Pregunto una voz.

-No. James. Todos. Sabes ENTRE.- y abrazó al chico.- Estoy muy feliz. YO INVITO.- James sólo sonrió mientras Lily lo abrazaba. 

Sirius miró a James.

-Es distinto Prongs, es muy distinto.- Y el chico se quedo mirando a sus tres amigos. James le dijo algo a Lily y esta le dio un golpe mientras abrazaba a Peter y se reía. James también se rió. 

-¿en que piensas?- dijo Elinor mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius. 

-Tonterías. 

-Algo usual en ti. 

-Lo se. 

-¿Iras a Hogsmade? 

-Si… Si… si eso creo.- la chica sonrió.

-Me alegro.- Luego miró a Ingrid y Remus hablar y por último desvió su mirada a Alessandra que caminaba hacía la mesa.

Eran muchos amigos… muchas personas ¿lo entenderían? 

~*~

-Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade…  -la voz se apagaba. Sólo quedaba una palabra que se repetía sin parar. 

Hogsmade… Hogsmade… Hogsmade...

-Señores lo tengo. – dijo con su característica voz fría. – Es hora de actuar. Pero lo haremos lentamente. Las dos sufrirán. 

-Por favor no.- dijo una voz. Todos los Mortífagos se miraron. Uno de ellos bajo su capucha. 

-ISABEL.- rugió Voldemort.

-Déjalas en paz. No te han hecho nada. 

-Una vez más que interfieras y yo… 

-¿Me matarás? Te reto mátame. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-Enciérrenla – Algunos Mortífagos la tomaron de las muñecas. 

-Encarcélame pero seguirás oyendo mi voz, en tu cabeza.-Luego se dejo llevar.- Adiós Tom… 

-lo haremos. Es hora. Es hora que se den cuenta contra quien luchan.- Voldemort desapareció por una puerta lateral. Los Mortífagos se fueron yendo. Dos se quedaron. 

-Te dije que se desperdiciaba.- dijo una voz femenina.- Ahora está en la cárcel. 

-Pero Isabel sigue en su mete. El la odia porque sabe que sigue amándola. 

-Lo sé… si no le hubieran mostrado el retrato… tal vez… tal vez hubiera algo… tal vez algo. 

~*~

-Vamos a ir a Hogsmade. Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  – dijo felizmente Sussan mientras corría por la pendiente hacía el pueblo. 

-Promete no separarte de cualquiera de nosotros. – dijo Lily.-No sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir un permiso para que vinieras. 

-Lo prometo. Ay ya quiero comer dulces. 

-Si hay iremos primero.

-¿Quién dice Remus?- dijo Elinor. 

-Si podemos ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? – dijo mirando a sus amigos. Alessandra y Sussan se unieron a los ruegos. 

-Está bien. Vamos a Honyduckes.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.- Pero dejen de parecer niños. Tu Sussan si puedes saltar si quieres. 

Y Sus empezó a saltar mientras decía. 

-Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade.  Vamos a ir a Hogsmade. – Poco a poco todos empezaron a gritar lo mismo. Para cuando llegaron al pueblo se reían a carcajadas y Sussan seguía cantando su "Vamos a ir a Hogsmade." Una y otra vez hasta que por fin lo tuvo enfrente. 

-Es… grande… y ME ENCANTA. 

-Bueno Remus porque no van a la dulcería ustedes tres y…- miró a sus amigos. Nos separamos y nos vemos en las tres escobas dentro de dos horas. Todos asintieron. 

-Sus ya sabes no te alejes de Ale y tu Alessandra puedes por favor cuidarla y si te hartas sabes como me encontrarás. 

-Claro que lo se. Nos vemos.- Y así se separaron. Ingrid se fue a Honyduckes también. Los otros empezaron a vagar por el pueblo. 

-Marina me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.- dijo señalando la estación del tren. 

-Bueno pues esperemos. – Poco después llego el tren. De este bajaron muchas personas una de ellas fue una chica que corrió hacia Peter y lo abrazó. Estaba vestida como muggle. Era más o menos de la estatura de Peter y Lily. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro muy chino. Su piel era apiñonada y tenía unos grandes ojos verde aceituna. Sonreía. Estaba un poco llenita pero era realmente linda. A sus dieciséis años Marina Sandlers era una chica muy dulce y tierna. Una Huffelpuff de corazón. 

-Hola Pet. 

-Vez te dije que no era la única que le decía así.- le dijo Lily a James. 

-A detalles. 

-Oye… 

-Te presento a mis amigos. Sirius, Elinor… 

-Lily y James si lo se. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Pero faltan personas. 

-Las encontraremos después Marina. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, he oído mucho de ti. Peter me contó muchas cosas. Me ayudo a escribir algo la semana pasada.- Luego se acercó a la chica para que sólo Marina le oyera.- Y es realmente lindo, suerte. 

La chica se ruborizo.  

-¿A dónde iremos?-  luego miró su maleta. 

-No te preocupes por esa cosa se la dejaremos a Rosmerta. Nos quiere mucho.- dijo Sirius.- Luego tal vez podemos ir a Zoko o a caminar y ver los escaparates como estoy seguro estas dos locas quieren hacer. 

-Mira Siri tal vez esté loca pero disfruto mi locura ahora vamos.- dijo fríamente Elinor sin quitar su mirada de Marina.   

~*~

Alessandra miraba la dulcería. Ella y Sussan tenían la misma mirada perdida. 

-Se ve tan… deliciosa.- las dos veían los escaparates. 

-Si… vengan entremos.- dijo Remus- al fin ya me conocen. 

Ale asintió. Pero se quedo de repente helada. No podía ser. 

-Voy a ir por algo.- dijo – cuida a Sus vengo.- luego corrió. "no hoy no. Hoy no". Su cara. Era él no había duda. Corrió y entro a las tres escobas. 

-Hola.- dijo suavemente a Rosmerta. – Necesito…- lo escucho detrás de ella. "Muerte, muerte a los heraldos y a ella, muerte"

-¿estas bien? 

-Si… es sólo que… 

-Y entonces me dice ese gigante estaba allí primero.- las risas le hicieron voltear. Allí estaba McGonagall. Corrió hacia ella. 

-Profesores.- dijo dulcemente.- Profesora puedo hablar con usted. 

-Si.- Minerva se paró.- ¿Qué pasa Alessandra? 

-Lo vi… vi a un seguidor aquí. 

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, no sé que hacer…

-Ve al colegio…

-Quiere a los heraldos necesito tiempo. Mis amigos están en el pueblo. 

-Regresa con ellos y deja de preocuparte.- dijo la jefa de Gryffindor.- Será lo mejor. Apúrate. – Alessandra asintió y salió corriendo.

~*~

Entraron a las tres escobas. Lily miró como McGonagall y Xantelí salían con paso rápido del lugar. 

-Algo les pasa a las profesoras.- dijo suavemente Sirius mientras entraba. Minutos más tarde estaban afuera y los tres merodeadores y las chicas empezaron a caminar por las calles de Hogsmade. 

El pueblo de Hogsmade era y sigue siendo el único en toda Gran Bretaña donde viven puros magos. Los escaparates estaban llenos de chucherías y cosas inservibles que atraían las miradas. Uno que otro café. Y luego más tiendas. Todo decorado como un pueblo muggle para Halloween. Negro y naranja dominaban a los demás colores. Pasaron por varias tiendas. Ninguna que no hubieran visto antes. Iban riendo. Haciendo bromas. Sirius le piso las vendas a un hombre vestido como momia y este cayó al suelo tirando muchos productos. Los adolescentes corrieron entre las calles. Se metieron por callejuelas que ni ellos conocían partiéndose de risa. 

James por fin se pega contra una pared para recuperar el aliento. 

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso.- dijo a Sirius suavemente. 

-¿Por qué no? Fue divertido. 

-Aja ¿y si nos descubrían?

-Vamos Pet fue divertido.- dijo Marina. Elinor la miró. 

-Si lo fue.- dijo suavemente mientras Lily asentía. 

Sirius se estiró.

-¿Qué quieren hacer antes de regresar a las tres escobas?- nadie dijo nada. La mirada de Elinor seguía fija en Marina. La chica lo noto. 

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto. 

-No nada.- La castaña se giro y empezó a caminar. Todos la siguieron. Salieron a una calle más amplia. Tenía distintas tiendas. Una de ellas le llamo mucho la atención a Lily. 

-¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto. Nadie se negó así que entraron.  

Era una construcción de madera. Estaba oculta por dos edificios, donde vivían magos. Habían llegado a la zona residencial de Hogsmade. Había ancianos, jóvenes, parejas, adultos, niños. Muchos los saludaron al pasar. 

Entraron a la tienda. Tenía un olor penetrante a humedad y madrea. Estaba llena de estantes. Era algo oscura. Empezaron a ver la tienda. 

Lily miraba todo fascinada. Cualquier baratija que quisieras estaría probablemente allí.  Se paseaba por los estantes. Se paró frente a uno en especial.

Era una vitrina. Era una de las pocas cosas, pegada directamente a la pared, de cristal. Dentro había muchas figuras preciosas. Una de ellas era de un cristal que tenía distintas tonalidades de rojo. Era un ave. Un fénix. Sus alas estaban extendidas. El pájaro tenía una mirada que a Lily le sorprendió. Era como si supiera que era el ave más hermosa y más rara del mundo. Como si se diera cuenta de su belleza. La pelirroja sintió como si el fénix fuera cobrar vida en cualquier momento y saldría de la vitrina. Daría vueltas por el lugar y dejaría ver su esplendor. 

Una mano se coloco en su hombro. 

-Te gusta.- le dijo alguien al oído. 

-Es precioso una obra de arte. 

-Si…- Lily se giro encontrándose con la mirada de James. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Pensaba. 

-En…

-En nada importante.- y de la misma forma en la que había llegado James se alejo. Lily lo miró alejarse. 

-Usted tiene razón es una obra de arte.- se giro y se encontró con un par de ojos negros. Era un anciano algo encorvado. Tenía unos grandes lentes de botella, que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes. Su cara estaba llena de arrugas y su cabeza estaba llena de una fina capa de cabello blanco. Era del tamaño de Peter. 

-Buenos días.- dijo cortésmente la pelirroja. 

-A ti también pequeña. Casi nunca vienen aquí estudiantes de Hogwarts. Esta algo lejos de los lugares que normalmente frecuentan. 

-Si, jamás había visto este lugar. Pero no me arrepiento de haber venido. – el anciano sonrió. 

-Ese fénix es una obra de arte. Parece que tiene vida.- se rió.- La tiene. 

Lily lo miró intrigada.  

-¿vida? 

-te lo mostraré.- el hombre hizo un movimiento con su varita y la vitrina se abrió. Sacó con cuidado el Fénix y volvió a cerrarla. Le dio un toque con su varita al pájaro de cristal y este comenzó a moverse. 

Dio giros y voló por la habitación. Dejaba detrás de el una estela de puntos iluminantes y un vapor rojo. Se paró frente a Lily. Esta puso sus manos frente a él y el pájaro se poso en ellas. Parecía dormitar. El anciano movió de nuevo su varita y el ave se quedo quita en esa posición de reposo. El anciano la metió de nuevo en la vitrina. 

-Es maravilloso.  

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con usted. Me lo regalo hace años un buen amigo. 

-¿por qué está en venta en ese caso?

-Porque esta ave es demasiado hermosa para estar sólo en esta tienda. Algún día se ira con su verdadero dueño. 

-¿y usted se desprenderá de él? 

-Por supuesto… las cosas no pueden negarse. La magia no niega su naturaleza, los magos no debemos negar la nuestra. ¿Entiende?

-Creo que si.- el anciano sonrió. Sirius se acercó. 

-Hola Lil. ¿Usted es el dueño?- pregunto al anciano. 

-Si…

-Bien es que queremos comprar algo. 

-Por supuesto venga conmigo.- se alejaron. 

-¿Lily no vienes? 

-Si… en un momento.- se quedo de pie sin saber que era observada.

James la miraba. Había visto toda la demostración. "Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans ¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué te molesta? ¿Qué?"

~*~

Alessandra, Remus, Ingrid y Sussan comían dulces mientras paseaban. Se sentaron en una banca. 

-Me da mucha pena que no podré venir de nuevo hasta que esté en tercero. 

-Pero será muy divertido venir con tus amigas. 

-Si…- Sussan se quedo callada. 

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ingrid. 

-Es que… bueno mis amigas… quien sabe…- luego se metió un chocolate a la boca. 

Ale la miró. 

-No te preocupes serán buenas amigas. Eres una muy buena persona ya verás como se las arreglaran. 

Sus sonrió. 

-Gracias. 

-Bien ¿Qué más hacemos?- peguntó Remus. 

-¿Podemos ir a Zoko?- pidió Sussan.- es que Alan me platico de esa tienda. 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Caminaron hasta la tienda. Y entraron. Aprovecharon para comprar algunas cosas de bromas. 

-A Sirius y a James les encanta esta tienda.- dijo Remus. 

-Bueno días Lupin.- dijo un hombre tras el mostrador.- ¿y Potter y Black? 

-Paseando. 

-¿también Pet? 

-Si él también.- Remus se acercó. Él hombre dejo a una joven a cargo mientras se aceraba al joven. 

-Ven conmigo Lupin tengo que mostrarte algo.- El hombre miró a las tres chicas. -¿no hay problema si ven algo?

-No.- dijo Remus. Siguieron al hombre hacia la parte de atrás del lugar. 

-Ayer llego el pedido. ¿Te lo doy a ti o esperamos? 

-Dámelo no creo que les importe. ¿Ya esta pagado? 

-Si. 

-Entonces mejor mándalo a ya sabes donde, ellos sabrán que hacer con él. 

-Como usted quiera. 

-Pues mejor así. 

-Remus te esperamos adelante.- dijo Ale.- Preferimos comprar así hablaran libremente. –las chicas se fueron. 

-¿en que estábamos? 

Ale miró a la chica tras el mostrador. 

-Saben creo que Remus tardará más mejor salimos de aquí. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque tengo un mal presentimiento. Salgan que yo busco a Remus.- Ingrid y Sussan se miraron confundidas, pero salieron. Alessandra por otro lado entró corrieron a la parte de atrás de la tienda. 

-Remus vamos tarde. Vamonos.- le dijo al chico. 

-Pero… 

-Vamonos.- Remus miró a su amiga. 

-Ok. Nos vemos. 

Salieron del lugar. 

-Vamos a las tres escobas.- dijo la muy nerviosa Alessandra. Todos aceptaron. Ale sujeto a Sussan del hombro. 

-Si algo pasa quiero que o te acerque a Lily o a mi y si no corre sin mirar hacia atrás hacia el castillos ¿entendido? – Sussan asintió. – Recuerda corre lo más rápido entra a Hogwarts y corre hacia una gárgola en el segundo piso allí debes decir "Piña con nueces dulces" y subir al despacho de Dumbledore le dirás que atacaron y que necesitamos ayuda. – Sussan asintió sin entender. – Ahora vamos. 

~*~

-¿estás segura Minerva? 

-Por supuesto. Eso dijo Alessandra. 

-pero es peligroso hay que sacar a los estudiantes. 

-Intentaré que los grados bajos venga. 

-Si, ellos sabrán avisar si pasa algo. 

-Lo se pero me preocupa Dumbledore. 

-Lo se pero no te preocupes. Las cosas se solucionarán. Ya verás. 

-Hay que pensar de manera positiva. 

-Si, Celine tiene razón  hay que pensar de manera positiva y tener esperanza. Llamaré a los chicos. 

~*~

Lily miró a Alessandra. Ya estaban todos juntos. Algunas bolsas rodeaban la mesa. Los cuatro merodeadores tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla tamaño familiar. Quien la terminará primero y no corriera al baño ganaba. Peter fue el primero en salir corriendo. Los merodeadores los siguieron. 

-Que bestias.- dijo Elinor. 

-Si un poco.- coincidió Marina.

Rosmerta se acercó. 

-¿quieren algo más?- pregunto. Las chicas negaron. La mujer empezó a recoger las botellas se los merodeadores. 

-Esos chicos como los voy a extrañar. – dijo con un suspiro. Lily miró a Rosmerta. Era muy joven. Su madre había atendido el bar antes que ella. Desde hacía tres años era la encargada. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus clientes. Reía de una manera ruidosa y sus zapatos sonaban contra el piso de madera todo el tiempo. 

-Todos extrañaremos Hogwarts.-dijo Lily. 

-Si… es difícil… Hogwarts es un hermoso lugar. Bueno será mejor que me valla. 

Se alejo con paso rápido. Pronto los merodeadores regresaron. 

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Sussan.- Apenas es medio día. 

-Podemos regresar a Hogwarts. 

-O quedarnos en Hogsmade. 

-Cualquier cosa. 

-Yo… vengo en un momento.- dijo Alessandra. La chica se paró y camino hacía el fondo del lugar. 

Se perdió tras una esquina al final de bar. Llego que a ambos lados tenía espejos. Estaba nerviosa. Mala señal. Escucho una voz familiar. Demasiado familiar. Asustada se metió en la primera puerta que encontró. Justo a tiempo los dueños de las voces llegaron.  Eran dos hombres. 

-La vi. La tonta se asusto. 

-Es peligroso. 

-Sólo quería verla de nuevo. 

-¿y si dio la alarma? 

-Ya somos muchos, a menos que estén realmente aquí no pasará nada. 

-Como digas. 

Las voces se alejaron. Alessandra salió del armario y corrió hacia el baño. Entró. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tenía que hacer algo. Miró la ventana abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió por allí. 

Lily sintió como el pecho le dolía. 

-Algo anda mal. –dijo suavemente. – Salgamos de aquí. –Todos la miraron. 

Todos siguieron a Lily. 

-¿Qué pasa Lil?- Pregunto Elinor. 

-No puedo decirlo es sólo que… 

Alessandra llego corriendo. 

-¿Qué? ¿No estabas en el baño?

-Tu lo has dicho Black… estaba. 

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rosmerta saliendo.- ¿ya se van?

-Si. 

-¿si? 

-Si. 

-¿Por qué?

-hay Mortífagos en Hogsmade

-Que tonterías

-Que es cierto

Hubo una explosión. 

-Me buscan. Quieren matar. Hay que irnos. AHORA. 

-Pero no puede ser…

-Rosmerta has lo que te dijo. Vacía el bar. Que los estudiantes regresen.- dijo Sirius. 

Sussan miró los chicos. Su mirada y la de Alessandra se cruzaron. 

-Corre.- dijo la muchacha suavemente y Sus salió del pueblo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te buscan? 

-Es que los Mortífagos me buscan y quieren matar. Tenemos que irnos. 

-¿A dónde? 

-A las afueras del pueblo… a donde sea

-A Hogwarts. 

-No. – Dijo secamente.- corran. – Los siete amigos se miraron y luego vieron a Alessandra. 

-Vamos.- dijo Lily. 

-No se preocupen sólo hay que distraerlos. Vendrá pronto la ayuda. Sussan se encargará de eso. 

Tomaron las bolsas y se las dieron a Rosmerta. 

-Guárdalas vendremos por ellas. – Dijo Remus.- son demasiados chocolates para dejarlos aquí. 

Empezaron a correr. ¿Qué más podían hacer? Seguir a Ale era la única solución. Se oyó otra explosión distante. 

Se internaban más y más en Hogsmade. 

-Estamos arriesgando a muchas personas.- dijo Lily cuando pasaron por un edificio. 

-No te preocupes.- dijo con suavemente Ale.- Ya estamos cerca. Llegaron a una parte poco habitada del pueblo. –Llegamos.

-¿Cómo sabremos si nos siguen?- escucharon tras ellos unas risas. Giraron abruptamente. Allí frente a ellos había muchos encapuchados. 

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta Sirius?-dijo Elinor 

~*~ 

Sussan entro a la oficina de Dumbledore. Todos los maestros allí presentes se le quedaron mirando. Por la forma en que había entrado y segundo porque ¿Cómo había conseguido la contraseña?

-Señorita…- empezó McGonagall. 

-Hay un ataque en Hogsmade.- entonces ya tenía toda la atención. 

-¿Cómo lo sabe señorita?

-Me lo dijo Alessandra.

-Les dije que tendría su forma de decírnoslo.- dijo Xantelí.- Bien ¿vamos nosotros o esperamos a los Aurores?

-No hay tiempo.- dijo Nilver.- Tenemos que ayudarlos. 

Sussan miró a su profesor sorprendida. Estaba preocupado ¿por unos Gryffindors?

-¿Sussan estás bien?- la voz de Dumbledore la regreso a la realidad. 

-Deben ayudarlos están en peligro. – la sala quedo en silencio. 

-Llama a los Aurores nosotros nos encargamos. – y así se fueron algunos profesores. 

~*~

-Nos volvemos a ver querida.- dijo uno de los Mortífagos. Ale lo miró. 

-Ya no soy una niña ya no me asustas. 

-Mentira. Soy uno de tus más grande miedos. 

-NO. 

-si

Alessandra se alejo. 

-Me tienes miedo porque sabes que no hay manera de que escapes de mí. 

Otro paso hacia atrás. 

-Sabes que no hay escapatoria. Sabes que de cualquier manera serás mía. 

Otro paso. Estaba cediendo. Lo sabía. Sabía que era verdad. Ella le temía a ese ser despreciable. A su rostro que ahora no se veía. A su diente de oro que brillaba entre los pliegues de la túnica. A su voz le daba asco y un miedo que no podía controlar. 

-No.- llego a sus oídos y durante unos segundos no supo si estaba sólo dentro de su mente. –No te dejes vencer.- miró a su alrededor y se encontró con los ojos de Lily. 

-¿Qué?

-No te rindas estamos contigo no estás sola.- Las dos se miraron. Tenía razón por primera vez ella no estaba sola. No era únicamente su lucha. 

-No te tengo miedo.

-Si lo tienes. 

-No EXPELIARMUS.- el mortífago salió disparado. Éste se paró y camino hacia Ale. 

-No te atrevas sabes que te mataría si no fueras…

-Mátame. 

-Eres tan obstinada como ella pero no. Sólo tienes que sufrir y que mejor que sin tus amigos. Aprénselos. 

-No.- dijo mientras veía como los Mortífagos se acercaban. Los merodeadores empezaron a atacar. Lily, Elinor, Ingrid y Marina  también. Era una lucha perdida. 

-Aléjense.- nadie la oyó.- POR FAVOR.

Luego un grito. Todos miraron. Allí En el suelo estaba Lily rígida pero gritando. 

-¿te gustan los efectos del Crusio?-pregunto riendo el mortífago. 

-Suéltala. AHOra.- grito James al mismo tiempo que Alessandra, El mortífago se rió.

-No Crusio- el rayo le dio a la muchacha. Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido para que alguien lo notara. Uno a uno los Mortífagos apresaron a sus amigos. Sintió dolor. Como si le clavarán cuchillos en todo su cuerpo. Entré abrió sus ojos. La mayoría ya estaban siendo torturados. 

Lily también los vio. Un segundo antes de que renovaran el hechizo. Le costaba respirar. De nuevo dolor. Grito otra vez. 

Los gritos se alzaban. 

-Sufre Alessandra. Siente lo que es el verdadero dolor.- 

Se alzó un grito sobre los demás. Un grito donde se soltaban todas las fuerzas de un corazón vencido, sin esperanzas. Era un grito de angustia, de dolor. Y junto con el grito vino una luz blanca muy potente. 

Ingrid entré abrió sus ojos cuando la luz los rodeaba y después los cerró. Dejando escapar un suspiro. 

~*~

Abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente todos los sucesos pasaron por su mente. Se levantó de golpe.

-¿Pet te encuentras bien?- la voz era familiar. Algunas de las figuras a su alrededor se hicieron más nítidas. Frente a él estaba la sonrisa de Marina. 

-Si ¿y tu?- dijo con ansiedad hacia la chica. 

-Si el hechizo no me toco más que una vez. Gracias por defenderme.- la chica se inclino y lo beso en la mejilla. 

-¿Dónde estamos? 

-En Hogwarts.- dijo otra voz. Peter se volteo allí frete a él sentado en el suelo del oscuro pasadizo estaba Sirius Black. 

-¿Sirius estas bien?

-Si se encuentra bien pero no podemos decir lo mismo e todos. – poco a poco empezó a notar como las sombras a su alrededor se hacían más claras conforme se acostumbraba a la oscuridad. Allí junto a Sirius estaba James. 

-¿Dónde están…- pregunto cuando hubo visto a todos. 

-Bueno ellas.- dijo Marina. Peter miró como Ingrid estaba en una esquina sentada. Respirando a pausas. Elinor tenía su cabeza recargada en Sirius, aparentemente dormida. Alessandra estaba sentada cerca de él mirándolo. No la había notado. ¿Por qué? Al parecer nadie la notaba. ¿Por qué? Y luego busco con su mirada a Lily. La pelirroja estaba acostada. Con los ojos cerrados en el suelo. 

-¿y Lily? Ella… no esta… ¿verdad que no? 

-No Peter no esta muerta.- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Alessandra. James le miró. 

-Así que ya estas despierta. 

-Minutos. ¿Cómo está Lily? 

-Bien.- dijo otra voz ahogada. Esta vez si era ella. Era la misma Lily que se incorporaba poco a poco. 

-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué hora es? 

-Cerca de las cinco.- dijo Remus sentado junto a Ingrid. 

Lily miró a todos confundida. Luego miró el lugar. 

-¿Hogwarts? 

-Fui el primero en despertar. Ya estábamos aquí.- dijo Remus. 

-¿Cómo llegamos? 

-Al parecer todos lo último que recordamos es…

-¿Un grito y una luz?- pregunto Lily. Había una nota de miedo en su voz que sólo Alessandra pudo notar. 

-Así es.- dijo Peter.- Es también lo último que recuerdo. 

-Algo nos transporto al castillo. – se quedaron en silencio. 

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Lily. Nadie pudo responder. 

~*~

-No estaban.- dijo la profesora Xantelí. – Llegamos y sólo estaban los Mortífagos algunos desmayados, otros sólo aturdidos. No había señal de ellos. 

-Es tarde… han pasado cuatro horas. Hay que empezar la búsqueda Albus.- dijo Mcgonagall. El director tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. Esos chicos no eran sólo sus alumnos… tampoco eran sólo, bueno eso, ellos eran algo más. 

-Albus. 

-¿si Minerva?

-Hay que buscarlos. 

-¿Buscar a quien?- Todos los profesores voltearon sus rostros. Allí en la puerta estaban los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Marina. Sirius sonreía de una manera poco usual. Como diciendo "no se los dije". 

-Señor Black- empezó McGonagall mientras se acercaba con pasó duro.- que bueno que están bien.- y ante la mirada de todos abrazó al muchacho. – Olvide que le he dicho que es un tonto y un bueno para nada y que no serbia para la casa de Gryffindor, que era una deshonra… 

-Eso jamás lo había dicho.

-Pues olvídalo también.- dijo la mujer antes de soltar al chico. 

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no habían venido? ¿Cómo pasaron a Hogwarts si hay Aurores?-empezó uno de los profesores.

Ale movió la cabeza para decir que ella respondía. 

-No sabemos, en un pasadizo, esperar que los demás despertaran, por lo mismo, bueno creo que desde antes de los Aurores aparecimos en el castillo.

-Pero no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts.- dijo Xantelí. 

-Lo sabemos pero si aparecimos. Fui la última en desmayarme me quedaban fuerzas cuando llegamos. De alguna forma llegamos a un pasadizo.- dijo Elinor.- tienen que creernos. Hay algo raro. 

-Nada raro.- dijo Dumbledore.- Nada. Créanme todo está bien. Ahora será mejor que descansen para que estén bien por la noche. Al final hoy es Halloween y la señorita Evans tiene que decir algo esta noche ¿verdad? 

-Si profesor. 

-Bien vallan a sus habitaciones. Ale creo que querrás hablar. 

-Por supuesto. 

Y así todos, hasta los maestros, se fueron, dejándolos solos. 

~*~

Ya era de noche. La esperada noche de Brujas había llegado. Muchas cosas pasarían esa noche. Claro que nadie lo imaginaba. Ya estaban todos sentados en las mesas. Era hora de que comenzaran. Sólo había algo mal.  

-¿y Elinor?- dijo Sirius al no ver a la chica. 

-No lo sabemos desde que llegamos tomo su violín y se fue. 

-Será mejor que la vaya a buscar. 

-Te perderás la comida.- le dijo Peter. 

-No importa. 

-pero…- dijeron todos mientras lo veían irse. 

-Yo creo que también me voy.- dijo de repente Ingrid- Me duele todavía la cabeza. – y ella también se alejo. 

-¿alguien más siente que hay algo malo aquí?-pregunto Peter. Todos asintieron. 

~*~

_Cuando te conocí _

_Algo extraño paso_

_Me guarde tu sonrisa _

_En el corazón. _

Elinor miró la ventana. La luna brillaba. Todavía parecía llena pero no lo estaba. Era lógico si no Remus no estaría en la cena. Suspiró. Si tuviera el valor de decirle. Decirle la verdad. Decir… 

Escondió su cara entre sus manos y soltó un suspiró lastimero. 

_Ya no sobreviví _

_Y encanto caí, sin razón _

_Que dulce y cruel _

_Es el amor. _

Ya no era suficiente con mirarlo durante las clases. Ya no era suficiente. Que cruel era lo que sentía. Era amor estaba segura. Recordaba como lo había visto en el pasillo. 

-¿Nori?- esa voz. Esa voz le hizo alzar la cabeza. Allí de pie en el lumbral de la puerta estaba Sirius Black. 

_Pero pronto aprendí _

_Que no vale soñar _

_Que yo soy para ti _

_Una amiga más. _

-¿Elinor que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo suavemente el chico. Miraba a su amiga. Allí de pie cerca de la ventana. El violín estaba a sus pies. Y ella lloraba. Gruesas gotas cruzaban sus mejillas. -¿Qué pasa amiga?

_Hay algo entre lo dos_

_Que provoca este nudo en la voz _

_Que dulce y cruel _

_Es el amor. _

-Si eso creo. 

-¿Por qué lloras? 

-No… por nada. 

-Dime la verdad ¿lloras por Remus? 

-No. 

-¿Entonces no lo amas?

-No… apenas lo quiero como un amigo…

-Entonces…

_Si tan solo cruzaras  
  
conmigo tu mirada  
  
si tan solo vieras, lo que siento por ti  
  
ser tu amiga no me hace tan feliz  
  
ya no puedo callar fíjate en mí.__  
  
_

-Bueno es que no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?- Estaba frente a frente. 

-Porque a quien amo es a ti.

Sirius no supo que decir. Elinor estaba frente de él. Diciéndole eso que…

-¿Desde cuando?- fue lo primero que pudo decir. 

_Pero pronto aprendí  
  
que no vale soñar  
  
que yo soy para ti,_

_Una amiga más  
  
_

-No lo sé.- dijo la chica.- Puede ser que desde la primera vez que te viera me enamorará. Tal vez cuando te volví a ver después de tres años en el tren. Tal vez desde siempre y hasta hace poco me doy cuenta. No lo se. Sólo se que tu sonrisa ya me es necesaria. Al igual que tu mirada. 

_Hay algo entre los dos  
  
que provoca este nudo en la voz  
  
que dulce y cruel  
  
es el amor_

Sirius no supo que decir. No podía estar pasando. 

-Mira. Hoy fue un día extraño. Peor es que necesitaba decírtelo. No tienes que decirme nada, olvidémoslo. Será lo mejor. Seamos amigos. Sabes pensé que te gustaba Marina. Es que como el otro día te vi con ella en el pasillo. 

-No sólo veía a la _amiguita _de Peter. 

-Bueno no importa. Seamos amigos. 

Pero él no pudo articular palabras. Sólo la vio recoger el violín y caminar hacía la salida. 

_Si tan solo cruzaras  
  
conmigo tu mirada  
  
si tan solo vieras lo que siento por ti  
  
ser tu amiga no me hace tan feliz  
  
ya no puedo callar fíjate en mi_

Se paró a su lado.

-Nos vemos Sirius.- él chico sintió como la muchacha lo besaba en la mejilla y luego salía de allí. Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad. Ella lo amaba. Él tenía que decirle la verdad. 

_Si tan solo cruzaras  
  
conmigo tu mirada  
  
si tan solo vieras lo que siento por ti  
  
ser tu amiga no me hace tan feliz  
  
ya no puedo callar fíjate en mi_

Salió rápidamente. Había tomado una decisión. 

~*~

Iba caminando por el pasillo. ¿Qué tontería se había apoderado de ella? ¿Cómo había podido decírselo? Quería golpearse con el violín. Pero no. Ya lo había hecho. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Oyó un grito. Un grito de alguien conocido. 

-Déjame Lucius. 

-CÁLLATE.- grito el aludido.- Aprenderás a obedecerme. 

Elinor giró la esquina que la separaba de lo gritos y dejo caer el violín al suelo de la impresión.

~*~

Ingrid había corrido fuera del comedor en cuanto había visto la mesa de Slytherine. Le dolían las piernas de la velocidad que llevaba. Se paró en seco. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Justamente tenía que encontrárselo a él. 

-Hola querida ¿cansada?- ella sólo dio un paso atrás. -Veo que ahora hay miedo. 

-Tengo muchos sentimientos hacia ti. 

-Lo se.- dijo Lucius.- Y me encanta que los tengas. – otro paso atrás y uno hacia delante. 

-No vale la pena huir.- Ingrid tuvo que darle la razón mentalmente. 

-Déjame en paz. ¿No puedes dejarme tranquila? 

-Para mi deleite no.- La muchacha cerró sus ojos. 

-Por favor déjame de torturar. 

-No. Veo que lloras.- dijo. Ingrid sintió un dedo frió contra su mejilla. – ¿No te das cuenta que soy el único que se preocupa por ti?

-No es cierto. 

-Claro que lo es. 

-Está James, Sirius, Remus, Elinor y Peter ellos se preocupan por mí. Lily también. 

-NO MENCIONES A ESA SANGRE SUCIA. 

-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ. 

-CÁLLATE. –dijo él dándole una bofetada. 

-eres la peor persona que he conocido, pero….

-No puedes despegarte de mí.- le dijo el chico con tono burlón. 

-Lucius déjame. Ya no te necesito. Lo juro. NO TE NECESITO. 

-MIENTES.

-NO. 

-de todas formas vales mucho. 

- DÉJAME LUCIUS. 

-CÁLLATE.- grito el aludido.- Aprenderás a obedecerme. – Dijo el mientras sacaba su varita. 

Un sonido lo hizo detenerse. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Elinor. 

-¿tú?

-ELI VETE. 

-Ingrid tú….

-ELI VETE.

-DESMAYUS.- Ingrid cayó al suelo. Elinor ya no lo soportó. Sacó su varita y le lanzó el primer conjuro del que se acordó. Lucius no tuvo problema en bloquearlo. 

-AMENZA LARGO. – un rayo salió de la varita de él e hizo que la muchacha saliera disparada. 

-Nunca te han dicho que eso no se le hace a una mujer. 

~*~

James miró a Dumbledore. Se veía tan extraño. Parecía algo viejo. Sólo un poco. Era la primera vez que notaba el cansancio de los ojos de su director. 

-Alumnos hoy celebramos Halloween una vez más. El banquete esta frente a ustedes y después de él vendrá el espectáculo. Claro si todavía tienen fuerzas. Ahora coman hasta saciarse. 

El ruido de los cubiertos y pláticas lleno el comedor. 

-¿Creen que debamos buscar a Sirius?- pegunto Ale. 

-¿Ya probaron el pollo? Está delicioso.- dijo Peter. 

-No lo creo ya se las arreglará. 

-Pero James yo pienso igual que Ale. Ingrid y Elinor también tendrán hambre. 

-Y las papas están todavía mejor. 

-¿Qué piensas tu Remus?

-Que debemos dejarlos en paz. 

-Y ni hablar de de esa pasta. Mis felicitaciones a los elfos. 

-Bueno si ustedes lo dicen. 

-¿no confías en nosotros Ale?

-Pero creo que el premio se lo lleva ese filete. 

-Bueno no querrán que les responda. 

-¿porque?

-Pues porque no confío en ustedes. 

-Además que no me puedo esperar a ver los postres ¿y si les guardamos comida? 

-Gran idea ¿Qué decías que esta bueno? 

-Bueno James me inclino por el filete de por allá.- dijo Peter mientras señalaba con una pata de pollo mordida. – Aunque este pollo no esta nada mal. Y ni hablar de las papas.- mordió de nuevo la pierna. 

-Bien.- Se colocaron algunos platillos en los platos y los cubrieron con las servilletas.

-Si tienes razón el filete esta delicioso. 

-Gracias Ale. Claro que cuando se trata de comida jamás fallo. 

-Sólo cuando se trata de eso ¿verdad?

-Ja… ja… ja… que gracioso James. 

-Cuando quieras. 

~*~

Sirius cargó a Ingrid y él y Elinor empezaron a caminar. La muchacha cojeaba un poco pero se apoyaba en su amigo. 

-Creo que no debías romperle la nariz así. 

-No se acordará de nada.

-Se veía muy gracioso como un molusco. 

-Si siempre dije que ese Malfoy parecía más eso que un ser humano.- Elinor rió. –Aunque no vi que te quejarás cuando le tiraste ese hechizo. 

-Si mañana esta lleno de ronchas. 

Dejaron a Ingrid en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que estaba desmayada y que la despertaría después que al parecer necesitaba dormir. 

Sirius y Elinor se alejaron. 

-Nori tengo que decirte algo. 

-¿Qué?- siguieron caminado.  

-Bueno… es que… por lo que… dijiste hace rato… 

-¿si? Puedes olvidarlo…

-NO….

Elinor puso una cara de confusión. 

-Eli es que yo también… yo también te amo.- Estaban frente a las puertas del comedor. 

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo oyes sólo que pensé que bueno tú querías Remus. Todavía no creo que… 

-¿enserio?

-Si

-Entonces déjame que te ayude a creer.

~*~

Lily miró a las cuatro mesas. Peter le sonrió abiertamente. Al igual que sus demás amigos. Empezó. 

-La noche de brujas es una celebración muggle que los brujos celebran la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

La noche de brujas. ¿Qué hay que decir sobre ella que no se haya dicho ya? Tal vez la verdadera razón de que estemos aquí. Es hora. – se apagaron las luces. La voz de Lily se escucho por todo el comedor.- Es hora de darnos cuenta de porque realmente celebramos esto. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta a rondado mi cabeza durante siente años ¿Por qué?

Noche de brujas. Halloween. Hay muchas formas de llamar a esta celebración. Inventada por los muggles, para creer que esa noche regresarán los muertos. Originalmente era el día de muertos. Pero la festividad se modifico hasta lo que conocemos hoy. Un día en el que los muggles se disfrazan y creen, una vez más, en los cuentos, las brujas y los mounstros. Es una forma de mostrar ese mundo que ellos desconocen. Nuestro mundo. Donde lo que para ellos es imposible es posible aquí. Este increíble mundo. El mundo de la magia.- se escuchaba con más confianza.- El mundo que conocemos. Es para mostrarnos por una noche, por una sólo noche como realmente somos. El poder estar sin nuestra mascará una sólo noche. Los muggles se colocan esa mascará sólo un día nosotros nos la quitamos para darnos cuenta de quienes somos. – Un flechazo de luz. Todos esperaban ver a Lily parada frente a la mesa de los profesores. Pero no estaba allí. – Es poder darnos cuenta de que la magia es algo más de lo que creemos. Es otra cosa… más poderosa aun.- Lily estaba sentada en una silla que estaba suspendida a algunos metros de altura. Las luces volvieron a irse.- Algo que nos permite estar en todo lugar. Al final somos nosotros y nuestra magia. Somos únicos. – un rayo de luz y Lily volvió a estar al frente del comedor. – Es creer en todo aquello que ignoramos. Es por una sola noche ser nosotros mismo. Por un momento vivir dentro de orto mundo. El real. Sólo pero hoy. Sólo por hoy ser realmente quienes somos. – caminaba por la mitad del comedor. Se paró a la mitad.- Al final no sabemos cuantas oportunidades tengamos de volver a vernos como somos y ver a los demás como son. ¿O si? Celebramos esto sólo porque deseamos creer en nosotros mismos. Si los muggles pueden ¿Por qué nosotros no? ¿Por qué?- las luces volvieron a extinguirse.- ¿Por qué? – Poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad. Y Lily Evans se encontraba sonriendo. – Al final no sabemos si volveremos a vernos a los ojos. A ver a quien amamos igual. Sólo por hoy no vale la pena ocultar nada…

"Ocultar nada"…. Elinor se acercó y se paró de puntillas para besar a Sirius Black bajo la mirada de Lily Evans. 

-La noche de brujas es una celebración que festejamos por nosotros…. Para ser como somos y para creer…- Sin un preámbulo. Algunos esqueletos salieron tras la mesa de los profesores y empezaron a bailar. Los fantasmas aparecieron y los siguieron. Lily Evans desapareció de la vista. En la entrada del comedor. Sirius miró a Elinor. 

-¿me crees ahora?- dijo suavemente la chica. 

-por supuesto.- y sin dejar que la chica dijera nada la besó. 

Y de lejos llego el grito de Peter quien se había unido a los bailarines. Las gemelas Alviner empezaron a saltar por el comedor mientras se encontraban en una lucha con algunos huesos como espadas. En la fila del cancán se veía a Dumbledore saltar. 

Alessandra miró todo con una sonrisa y dirigió su cara a la luna en el techo. 

-Bien hecho Lily… grandioso discurso.- y luego se paró y camino con pasó fijo hacia la puerta. –BIEN BLACK QUE BUENO QUE POR FIN TE DAS CUENTA.- grito a todo pulmón. Las miradas curiosas voltearon a ver a los dos amigos. Que empezaron a reír. 

-Casanova.- dijo Ale antes de salir del comedor.- CUIDATE ELINOR. 

James... bueno debía estar en algún lugar viendo el baile acompañado de una pelirroja. 

~*~

Sus pasos resonaron por todo el lugar. Abrió la puerta de le enfermería. Ingrid miró a Alessandra. 

-¿tu?

-Hola… 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver como te quitas tu mascara. 

-¿Qué? 

-Has estado viéndote con Lucius Malfoy que interesante. 

-¿y que? 

-Eres tan tonta sabes perfectamente lo que quiere de ti

-si ¿y? 

-No piensa hacer nada. 

-No es de tu incumbencia. 

-Créeme si lo es. 

Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió. Dejando a Ingrid sentada en la cama. Los rayos de la luna le daban  directamente. Y sin entenderse a si misma la miró. 

-¿y si soy como tu Lucius? ¿Qué importa eso?- y dejo caer las lágrimas. Quitándose su mascara. 

~*~

Por fin. Les dije que estaba largo. Yo me quería morir. ¿Se aburrieron? ¿Hubo algo que les desagradará? Díganme. Intentaré que los chaps no sean tan grandes. 

Bueno así que adelantos. 

NO TENGO NADA. Bueno si el titulo pero puede cambiar. Es "la búsqueda de animales" y bueno es un castigo. Un castigo con Blanc y Annet. Va a ser un intento de humor aunque imagínense a ese profesor metido en el bosque prohibido buscando animales para la clase de Annet con nuestros queridos Gryffindors. Así que no digo más. 

Intentaré subirlo para el sábado. Pero no prometo nada que mis semanas empiezan a llenarse de cosas. (Culpen a mi vida social) pero todavía no hay problemas. No los habrá hasta finales de este mes porque comienzo exámenes y quiero subir mis notas. 

En realidad me gusto todo el chap. Pero me encanta el principio y bueno la parte en la tienda de Hogsmade. La parte E/S. ¿se lo esperaban? Bueno y muchas otras. ¿Qué les gusto a ustedes?

Bueno la canción es de la onda vaselina y se llama "fíjate en mí." 

Siempre pensé que Hogsmade debía tener un lugar como el que describí osea los suburbios y bueno espero que vean como Isabel es un personaje importante la veremos mucho mas adelante.  

Bueno que puedo decir esta cosa tiene 52 pp en total (en letra 13 verdana). ¿Verdad que es largo? Bueno veamos si algún día consigo que sena de cien. (Ojala me libren de que sean tan largos) Bueno que pudo decir. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que no se aburran. 

A si gracias a todas aquellas personas que me tienen en sus listas de favoritos. GRACIAS. Quiere decir mucho para mí. 

Bueno sin más que decir me despido. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_ **^-^**


	13. La búsqueda de animales I

Empezaré diciéndoles que este no es el chap completo. Es la mitad. Es que no he podido terminar de escribir y prefiero dejar ahora a la mitad que escribir otras 50 pp. ¿Qué les parece? 

Bueno contesto rrs. 

**Ale: **Si me ha dolido toda la semana. Es probable que sea porque estoy enferma y otras razones. Por supuesto que quedo largito es que primero lo había leído por partes pero largo si estaba. Y bueno a mi ese chap me gusto mucho. Y bueno aquí esta el 13. 

**Maris: **Pues no me quejo. Si tal vez sea así. Peor tengo un amigo que es bueno casi la ironía personificada. Oye perdón por lo del otro día quería matar a la compu Para cuando logre meterme ya no estabas :´( Bueno este no es de dos párrafos pero es mas chico que bueno que te gusto. Pues ese Fénix tiene muchas cosas que hacer todavía en este ff ya verás. Aun no se que compro pero te enteras en este chap. No te diré si acertaste en lo de la foto porque sería revelar a cualquiera si esa no es o si es la verdad. Ya verás la física no es tan complicada. Si es Flamel por supuesto. Gracias por el rr. 

**Alicia: **Es divertido leer chaps largos. ¿Te gusta la pareja S/E? Al principio del ff me pareció algo extraña pero me parece que quedan perfectos. Sin estuvo bien que se enfrentaran, la visita a Hogsmade me preocupaba no sabía si la había explicado bien. Isabel es uno de mis personajes favoritos lo vemos de nuevo por este chap y no falta tanto para enterarnos sobre ella. Puede ser que si, pero mas que otro personaje intento que sea un Peter sin culpas, al final el no ha traicionado a nadie puede ser en estos momentos buen amigo ya cuando sea la traición entonces ponemos avisos de MUERTE. Que bueno que te caiga bien Narcisa a quien vemos también. Y si le gusta Snape. Es que a mi en gusta la pareja S/N ¿a ti no? Me guata mas que N/L. Empiezas la U guau yo apenas estoy entrando a la secundaria (si no sabes lo que es luego te explico) y me faltan muchos años. Pero bueno tuve algunos problemas esta semana empezando por falta de inspiración y terminando por flojera crónica. 

**HG: **Que bueno que te ha gustado y que pienses que me quedo bien creo que si realmente es uno de los mejores chaps que he escrito. A mi me gusta mas la pareja S/E pero lo que quería era revolver a todas esas personas que me lee (aja muchas) y veo que lo conseguí. Bueno más adelante te explicaré todo. Si pero más que triste está como pensativa y si el discurso me gusto al principio tenía problemas pero no tarde mucho en poder escribirlo a mi gusto. Aquí está el chap.

**Honguito: **Interesante nick el tuyo. ¿Por qué es? Que bueno que te guste el ff. ¿Por qué te daba flojera empezarlo a leer? ¿Y porque te enganchaste? Es que realmente me gustaría saber. Pues veremos si sigue tan bueno y bien pues… gracias por el rr y por la inspiración ojala me ayude. 

Eso es todo. 

Antes quiero decirles que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. 

Ambas partes de este capitulo están dedicadas a mi gemela Maris. Que me dio la idea de ver a Blanc en un safari. 

Espero que disfruten lo poco de aquí. No tenía nada más escrito pero me apuraré en fin de semana para que el miércoles o el jueves pueda subir la siguiente parte. 

El chap tiene 17pp así que disfruten. 

 ~*~

Capitulo trece.

La búsqueda de animales   
I parte

_Ojala fuera posible que te olvidara._

_Ojala fuera posible que ya no te amara._

_Ojala fuera posible que todo acabara._

Olía a arcilla mojada. A su alrededor la tierra lloraba. Las gruesas gotas caían y se estampaban contra el suelo. El viento silbaba y la lluvia le ayudaba en su canto. Los grandes árboles crecían a ambos lados del camino que bajaba hacia Hogsmade. Sólo en ese lugar donde, si te adentrabas en los árboles, llegarías al bosque prohibido había árboles tan altos. Sólo en ese lugar se veían los árboles. 

Golpeaban las ventanas. Las gotas se deslizaban y rodaban. Miraba el paisaje. La lluvia la reconfortaba. Noviembre había llegado. Dos días habían pasado desde Halloween. Se sentía sola. Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar el viento helado y húmedo. Sintió la brisa que le rodeaba y la calmaba. Cerró sus ojos. Algunas gotas eran arrastradas hacia la habitación. Suspiró. 

Abrió sus ojos para encontrase con su reflejo. El espejo mágico le mostraba de cuerpo entero. Narcisa Black se miró a si misma. Sus ojos verde azuloso que estaba cristalinos. Su pálida piel. Su cabello rubio oscuro que le caía por la espalda, curvándose en la puntas, siendo lacio el resto. Vestida con el uniforme de Slytherine. Sus manos que estaban apoyadas contra su vientre, temblorosas y frías. 

Una débil sonrisa cruzo sus labios. Llena de angustia. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Una persona paso. Narcisa lo miró reflejado en espejo. 

-Hola.- dijo el chico. 

-Hola Severus.- Se volteó. Su cara tenía una gran sonrisa. Camino intentando relajar su respiración. No pudo, abrazo a Snape con todas sus fuerzas. Lloraba. Las lágrimas de felicidad se combinaban con las desesperadas, las que emanaban furia y las de tristeza. 

El muchacho se sorprendió pero puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Un abrazo desesperado para ambos. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Narcisa hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Severus. Mientras este lo hacía en los cabello de la chica. 

-Te extrañe.- dijo suavemente.

-Yo a ti.- con un suave movimiento la chica se separó de el.- Ojala pudieras huir conmigo.- Pero Snape no pudo contestar. Narcisa lo beso. Era sólo un roce. Un roce lleno de dolor. De necesidad. 

-Ojala…- repitió Severus. Narcisa lo abrazó de nuevo. 

Detrás de la puerta del cuarto estaba parada Diana. Su misión era avisar si alguien se acercaba. Darles tiempo de estar juntos. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que ni Narcisa ni Severus estarían juntos algún día. Era como intentar juntar los dos polos del mundo… en fin algo imposible. 

Entre abrió la puerta y miró a la pareja bailar in dejar de mirarse. Sin dejar de sonreír. La cerró. Maldijo a Malfoy. Maldijo a Ingrid… Gryffindor… si claro entonces ella también podía ser Ravenclaw. ¿Qué razón tenía el sombrero para poner a Ingrid en esa casa? ¿Qué razón tenía Lucius por fijarse en Narcisa? Pateo enfurecida el suelo. Deseo tantas cosas. 

Miró como entre las nubes de lluvia salía la luna. Un cuerno algo relleno. Trataba de grabar su deseo… deseaba que Narcisa fuera feliz. 

~*~

Abrió sus ojos cansada. Cansada. No la lastimaron. No la mataron. Sólo la encarcelaron. La dejaron a que recordará más a Tom. Sabía que Voldemort seguía teniendo su voz dentro de sus oídos. Que le oía. Que veía lo mismo que ella 

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _

_-¿Isabel?_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Te había soñado. Estas aquí. Estás aquí. TE AMO ISABEL. _

Seco sus lágrimas. Y miró de nuevo la pared frente a ella. 

_-¿Cómo? ¿Me regresaste de la muerte?_

_-Si… me llamo Tom. Es que vi un cuadro tuyo. _

_-¿enserio? _

_-Si y me enamoré de ti. Te amo. _

-Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada. – susurro Isabel a las paredes.

_-Tom yo también te amo. _

_-Pensé que jamás te oiría decir eso. Lo he soñado tantas veces_

_-Pues te amo. _

_-Y yo a ti. _

No quería llorar. Perder ante los recuerdos. Muy tarde porque la batalla estaba ganada. 

_-Tom_

_-Si_

_-Es niña. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Es una niña. Tendremos una hija. _

_-¿es verdad? _

_-por supuesto. Sólo nosotros tres. _

_-por supuesto mi reina. _

En ese entonces no entendía sus palabras. 

_-¿inmortal? ¿Por qué? _

_-Para estar toda la vida contigo. _

_-No necesitas ser inmortal. _

_-Si… tu y yo y nuestra hija siempre juntos. _

_-¿siempre? _

_-Si. _

_-Gracias. _

Y le creyó. Creyó sus mentiras. Y lo peor. Ella seguía amando a Tom Ryddle. Estaba segura de que Tom le amaba. Pero Lord Voldemort se interponía entre ellos. 

_-Tom ¿Qué pasa? _

_-¿Dónde está la niña? _

_-En otra parte no aquí. ¿Por qué? _

_-Porque la necesito _

_-No la usarás para tus planes. ¿QUÉ PAS"? ¿D"NDE ESTÁ TOM? _

_-MURI_

-Tom regresa. Sólo por una vez déjame volverte a ver. Regresa y abrázame. Dime que me amas de nuevo. Deja de ser Voldemort… vuelve a mi.- dijo llorando. 

Y las palabras llegaron a ese hombre de sangre fría. Que las sintió como puñaladas en el corazón. Maldijo en su cerebro tanto como pudo tener un corazón. 

-Al jurar matar y no sentir debí deshacerme de ti.- dijo pensando en su corazón y en la misma Isabel. Y maldijo sentir algo por ella tanto como pudo. Maldijo sus reacuerdos y su voz. Maldijo una vez más todo. Pero no pudo maldecir a Isabel, su cabeza o su corazón… algo no se lo permitió. 

~*~

Abrió sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas dentro de ellos. Ahogó sus recuerdos… lo que había visto. Maldijo a su mente. Se hundió en sus rodillas. Y lanzó un suave chillido. Nadie en la habitación se movió. Nadie en la habitación dijo algo. Todo estaba en silencio. 

Sabía que Lily estaba despierta. Sabía que Ingrid no estaba. Elinor dormía. Las demás… que importaban. Ella miró con enfado las cortinas de su cama. 

Alessandra miró a su alrededor y abrió de golpe las cortinas. Salió corriendo. La puerta no se azotó sólo se movió de nuevo a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. 

La respiración de Lily era tranquila. Cualquiera pensaría que dormía. Pero sus ojos estaban abiertos. Había escuchado a Ale salir. Mejor dejarla desahogarse. Miraba por un lado de su cama la ventana. La luna. Había llovido. Todavía había algunas gotas que caían. Una lluvia ligera. El cielo estaba limpio. 

Pensaba. En todo aquello en lo que debía pensar. Un destello la sorprendió. La estrella que pendía de la cadena brillaba. Sonrió débilmente. Luego la sonrisa creció. Sus ojos brillaron. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser? ¿Él? ¿James Potter? ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de James Potter un chiquillo malcriado y arrogante? No, no se había enamorado de ese James Potter. Algo había cambiado. Ese chico que ella veía en sus sueños no era el mismo pedante muchacho de quince años. Había crecido, había madurado y lo había hecho por…. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué había acabado siendo su amigo? Amigo de su peor enemiga. 

Eso era algo. Un pensamiento que se mezclaba con los demás. De alguna forma todos los pensamientos llegaban a estar conectados con ese. 

Luego estaba el castigo. Por fin veía su segunda penitencia y bueno también el tercero. Blanc y Annet eran los encargados de decidir la sentencia. Y ya la había decidido. Pasarían ese fin de semana en el bosque prohibido. Se irían después de la comida del viernes y regresarían para la cena del domingo. Iban a buscar criaturas fantásticas, espeluznantes y asombrosas. Ir con Annet no parecía molestar más que a Ale. Pero todos estaba de acuerdo que viajar con Blanc era suicidio. Pero no podían hacer nada. 

Luego estaba Elinor. Se veía tan feliz. Justo al día siguiente Rita había anunciado que era oficialmente la novia de Sirius Black. Las fans estaban furiosas, pero se les pasaría. Todas contaban con que su romance se terminaría tan abruptamente como había empezado e igual de rápido. Ingrid estaba muy feliz por Elinor. Pero Lily había notado que no era la misma. Tenía un extraño sexto sentido que le decía que Ingrid estaba mal. Había algo que no les decía. Algo que tenía que ver con un joven de Slytherine, con un Malfoy. Sabía también que no estaba en la habitación. Parecía ida. Había regresado de la enfermería sin poder mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja. Sin poder sonreír. Sin poder hablar con Lily. Bueno sólo habían pasado dos días. No podía pedir nada pero de alguna forma se alejaban. Ingrid ya no se sentaba a hablar de chicos ni de nada… sólo estaba en otro mundo. 

Todos esos pensamientos se mezclaban con sentimientos confusos. Con preguntas sin respuestas. Abrió la cortina y miró la habitación. 

Ocho camas habrían cabido sin problemas en el enorme cuarto que tenían. Sólo había seis. Todas con un buró, el baúl a sus pies y un toque personas. Hally y Ally tenían sus buros atiborrados de cosméticos, cosas para el cabello. Lily sabía que eran inteligentes y le desesperaba que tomaran esa pose de rubia tonta. Las cortinas de sus camas cambiaban todos los días a distintos colores pastel.

La cama de Elinor estaba toda arreglada. Sobre la mesita había algunos libros, la foto de su padre y alado estaba la mochila. El violín estaba debajo de la cama. 

El lugar de Ingrid estaba decorado con una cortina de estrellas plateadas. Tres novelas rosa estaban sobre su mesa y un cuaderno algo amarillento. Las fotos de sus padres y hermanos. Y una mas donde aparecían el año pasado las tres chicas y los merodeadores. Doug, un amigo de la chica, se las había tomado.

 Alessandra tenía sobre su buró un baso con agua, tres plumas de pavo real que subían por pared hasta tocar el techo, un libro grande y grueso estaba bajo la cama. Y el baúl se encontraba cerrado con llave. 

Miró su propio lugar. El baúl estaba abierto mostrando su contenido. Sobre la mesita se veía un estuche donde descansaba la varita. Una foto donde estaban sus padres y su hermana, otra con sus amigas en el internado y una última tomada esa primavera muy parecida a la de Ingrid. "Son mis tres hogares… no puedo olvidar de donde vengo y quien soy… no importa cuanto tiempo pase" Un libro de encantamientos estaba en el suelo junto a sus pantuflas. 

Abrió el cajón con cuidado y miró su interior. Había muchas cartas, sobres, plumas, envolturas de regalos y moños. Todas apiñadas en montones. " ¿Por qué guardas esa basura? No lo se…. me recuerdan cosas buenas" Tomó una carta escrita en papel azul. Miró de reojo las cartas de Hogwarts y sonrió antes de abrir el papel en sus manos. 

Tenía un olor familiar para ella. Un olor que ningún ser humano es capaz de olvidar. El olor de su madre. Miró la caligrafía pequeña y un poco ladeada. 

_Querida Lily: _

_¿Cómo es la escuela? Espero que sea todo lo que imaginaste. Petunia sigue molesta pero no hagas caso, tú sabes que ella te quiere. Tu padre esta bien. Nada fuera de lo ordinario a pasado. Me asuste al ver a la lechuza entrar pero vi la carta y me alegre mucho. Espero que otro de esos búhos se pase por aquí pronto. _

_Te extraño, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti. Se que no vendrás para navidad y me alegra que tengas amigas. Cuídate mucho y abrígate bien. Recuerda que estas siempre en mis pensamientos y que te necesito._

_Mamá. _

_PD: adjunta la carta de Petunia, Papá y un montón de cosas del vecindario. _

Lily sonrió. Necesitaba saber que había alguien allí que se preocupaba por ella. 

-También te necesito.- dijo suavemente. Guardó la carta y volvió a meterse a la cama. Y esta vez no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. 

~*~

La lluvia había dejado de caer. El cielo se había despejado. Estaba apoyada en una mesa. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de dormir. 

Acabó la trenza de cabello negro que había estado haciendo y pasó sus dedos por los cristales fríos y empañados.  

Si no fuera morena probablemente estaría muy pálida. Sus ojos miraban alrededor con tristeza. Ya no podía ver a Lily, no podía hablar con ella. Con Elinor aun menos. Alessandra le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Esa chica parecía saberlo todo. Saber cada detalle de su vida pero en vez de decírselo a los demás callaba y dejaba que Ingrid Mudluse cargara con el secreto. 

No iba a ver a Malfoy esa noche, no era el plan, no estaba lista. Aunque no podía negar que sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez a caer en él. Tenía que volver. Todos serían más felices si se hubiera caído a un iceberg y hubiera muerto ahogado. Ahora tenían que soportarlo, había venido a complicarlo todo. 

Se dejo caer apoyando su cabeza contra la vieja mesa de madera. Sus ojos miraban el techo del aula. Una de esas aulas que casi no se usan, o que no se han usado nunca. 

No quería alejarse de sus amigas, lo había sido desde los once años. ¿Pero que hacer? No quería dañarlas. No quería que se enfadaran. No quería que él notara el cambio. No quería cambiar. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían seguir igual? Porque no. Sencillamente eso era imposible. 

~*~

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Llego a la puerta del colegio y se dejo caer en los últimos escalones de la escalera principal. Sufría. Ella sufría y a él ni siquiera le importaba. 

Unos pasos se acercaron. Ale subió la cabeza y se encontró con Remus Lupin que llevaba una charola llena hasta el borde de chocolates. Venía de las cocinas, algo que era lógico. 

-¿Ale?- dijo sorprendido. 

-Si esa soy yo. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta ¿no? 

-Bueno pues necesito energía.- Remus señalo con un movimiento de cabeza la charola. 

-Yo…. No podía dormir. 

-Se lo que se siente. Bueno probablemente no pero ¿quieres?- se sentó junto a la chica y puso la charola en medio de los dos. –Hay de todos tipos. Los elfos saben hacer unos de los mejores chocolates.- se metió un gran trozo a la boca. 

Ale le sonrió y también comió un chocolate. 

-Son ricos. Me han dicho que los chocolates, los dulces en general, hacen que las penas se alejan…. Por un rato. 

-Será el azúcar. 

-Si pero siempre que como mucho caigo dormido en vez de tener mucha energía.  

-Rápido metabolismo.- dijo Ale. 

-Si no tienes que decírmelo lo se. 

-Son ricos. 

-Te lo dije.

-¿Era sólo para ti la bandeja? 

-Si… los demás estaban jugando cartas.- un reloj sonó marcando la media noche. – Vez no es tan tarde. 

-Si lo se, pero es que me desperté. 

-¿pesadillas? 

-Pues puedes llamarlas así. 

-¿no lo son? 

-No exactamente. 

Silencio. La bandeja se fue vaciando poco a poco. Más gracias a Remus que a la chica. 

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto el chico cuando el chocolate se había acabado. 

-Si, gracias por acompañarme. 

-Un placer ¿para que están los amigos? ¿Vamos a la sala común? 

-Por tu primera pregunta pues la verdad antes no sabía para que estaban y si vamos a la sala común. 

Se fueron caminando. Hablando. Un gato lo miraba desde la parte de abajo. En otras circunstancias es probable que el felino hubiera ido a buscar al conserje pero tratándose de Ale nunca se sabía lo que podría pasar. 

~*~

-En cuanto llegue Blanc salimos. Me aseguro que no tardaría.- dijo Annet el viernes después de la comida. 

Los Gryffindors se vieron. Las túnicas de la escuela habían desaparecido. Llevaban pans, sudaderas y grandes mochilas. 

Una marcha militar se dejo oír. Alguien silbaba. Ese alguien era Amadeus Blanc acercándose. Caminaba hacia los lindes del bosque prohibido con andar confiado y despreocupado. 

Ingrid dejo caer su quijada. Blanc parecía salido de algún documental sobre safaris. Iba vestido con unos pantalones bombachos de color caqui que le quedaban un poco arriba de los tobillos. Luego una camisa con mangas y un suéter del mismo color del pantalón que también le quedaba pequeño. Llevaba un sombrero como de "casería en la sabana" y una mochila, tres cantimploras, cinco silbatos y un par de cascabeles que tenía atados a los tobillos. Todo el sonaba. Al parecer hasta utensilios de cocina llevaba en esa maleta. 

-Amadeus te vez… muy….

-Como si fuera a un safari.- le ayudo Elinor a Annet. 

-Si eso… no tenía porque vestir así. Son mas cómodos… bueno éstos. – señalo sus pantalones. – Y más calientes. 

-Tonterías. Esto es lo ideal. 

-Si usted lo dice. 

-Si Ana y además traigo unos de estampado militar de esos de colores verde y café muy bonitos. 

- Es Annet y que interesante ¿para qué son los cascabeles y silbatos?

-Para que nadie se pierda. 

-Usted es muy… previsor. 

-Lo se. Bueno nos vamos.- Tomaron sus mochilas al principio de la fila iba Blanc cantado una canción militar. Luego Annet que maldecía su suerte y luego los Gryffindors que aguantaban con una fuerza sobre humana la risa. 

-Esto será interesante.- dijo Peter. 

-Con esa ropa lo atacará un león. 

-No hay leones aquí Ingrid. 

-Lo se pero eso es lo que probablemente el espera. – y con una risa se internaron en el bosque.

~*~

La noche llegó muy rápido. Tres tiendas de campaña estaban alzadas. Y la cuarta era una plasta de tela algo inflada. Algunos palos salían de las esquinas, si alguna de esas plastas parecía una esquina. 

-Amadeus seguro que no necesitas ayuda. 

-Estoy bien Ana. 

-Es Annet. 

-Aja… pueden pasarme una cosa que tiene un peso en un lado. 

-¿un martillo profesor? 

-Si… ¿Eland? 

-Elinor. 

-Claro. – La muchacha negó suavemente mientras le pasaba el martillo. Blanc balbuceaba cosas. 

-Bueno y ¿Dónde esta el agua? 

-Lily y James fueron por ella.

-¿Hace mucho?

-No, pero de todas formas hay que esperar a que el profesor termine. ¿Le ayudo señor? 

-Si… Simus. 

-Sirius. Creo que tiene amnesia. 

-Eso o el golpe que le diste con la vara le hizo olvidarlo todo.

-Detalles Annet, meros detalles. 

-Amadeus seguro que no prefieres que la armemos con magia. 

-No… no esto debe hacerse a mano. 

-Para que podamos ir a cazar. 

-No se preocupen preparen la cena que esto estará listo pronto. 

-Eso dijo hace tres horas. Iré por madera.

-Yo te acompaño. – Remus y Alessandra se alejaban. 

-NO ME DEJEN.- Elinor salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Ingrid estaba sentada mirando a Sirius y a Blanc trabajar mientras que Annet trataba de convencerlos de que debían hacerlo con magia.  

El profesor grito. 

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado con su dedo.  

-Suficiente. Sirius, Amadeus quítense de allí es hora de que yo haga el trabajo. 

-Pero Ana… es que… por favor.- un chillido prolongado. 

-No, no y no. El viento esta empezando a soplar.- sin escuchar las quejas de los dos hombres se paro frente a la masa de tela. Alzó su varita y en menos de dos minutos la tienda estaba hecha. 

-Les dije que era más rápido. 

-Si pero le quitas la satisfacción de saber que era un trabajo bien hecho. 

-Dudo que si lo hacían ustedes estuviera bien hecho.

~*~

-Estoy en desacuerdo con ese castigo.- dijo Xantelí. – Es peligroso mandarlos al bosque con esa chiquilla y con Blanc

-No les pasará nada. 

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro Dumbledore? 

-No lo estoy es sólo que saben defenderse. 

-Sigo estando en desacuerdo. 

-Celine no se puede hacer nada merecen un castigo por lo que hicieron. 

-Lo se pero es que me parece mal que después de todo los dejemos ir. 

-Estarán bien. Será extraño si les cancelamos los castigos. Lo que menos queremos es pánico. 

-Yo prefiero el pánico a la ignorancia. 

-Señor Flamel…

-Nícolas.

-Nícolas creo que es mejor la ignorancia por lo menos está no hará que perdamos la guerra. 

-Te equivocas esta nos ayudará a perder. Se lo he dicho a Dumbledore. Ellos deberían saberlo. 

-Nícolas la guerra vine y no ha comenzado no es tiempo. 

-Si, pero puede ser que cuando llegue para ti el tiempo sea ya demasiado tarde. 

**Continuara…**

~*~

**S**yringen **_A.L.C.S _^-^__**


	14. La búsqueda de animales II

Comentarios al final

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

°° Nos quedamos en °°

-Estoy en desacuerdo con ese castigo.- dijo Xantelí. – Es peligroso mandarlos al bosque con esa chiquilla y con Blanc

-No les pasará nada. 

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro Dumbledore? 

-No lo estoy es sólo que saben defenderse. 

-Sigo estando en desacuerdo. 

-Celine no se puede hacer nada merecen un castigo por lo que hicieron. 

-Lo se pero es que me parece mal que después de todo los dejemos ir. 

-estarán bien. Será extraño si les cancelamos los castigos. Lo que menos queremos es pánico. 

-Yo prefiero el pánico a la ignorancia. 

-Señor Flamel…

-Nícolas.

-Nicolás creo que es mejor la ignorancia por lo menos está no hará que perdamos la guerra. 

Te equivocas esta nos ayudará a perder. 

La búsqueda de animales II

_Quiero morir en el intento de vencer. _

_Quiero vencer en el intento de morir. _

_Y si es posible vencer y vivir. _

_Dame la gloria y al vida que las aceptaré. _

~*~

Una persona caminaba por entre los árboles sin hacer ruido. Se paró y miró a su alrededor. Abrió la boca mostrando un par de colmillos algo más grande que lo normal. 

-Llegas al fin.- dijo una voz. Otra sonrisa se mostró. Un hombre, mortal, que tenía un diente de oro.

-Ningún mortal me dirá que hacer. 

-Este mortal te lo dirá. – el vampiro se arrojó contra el hombre. Este lo detuvo y lo tiró al suelo. –No soy un simple mortal.

-¿que quieres? Dime hijo diablo ¿qué quieres?

-No soy Lucifer pero vengo de su parte. Este de nombre Voldemort te pide que te le unas. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaré? 

-Ganarás el que tu y lo tuyos sean libres… victimas, sangre real… de los capturados. Te ofrecen la libertad. Sólo debes luchar con nosotros.

-No en uniré a un grupo que hará que después nos maten. 

-Yo si me uniré.- Una mujer apareció. Pálida, alta y hermosa. 

-¿Disculpe? 

-Dirijo uno de los clanes de vampiros más grandes del Reino Unido. Nos unimos. ¿Voldemort es su señor?

-Si. 

-Dígale a Satanás que iré a hablar con él.- luego se volteó a su compañero. 

-Luchemos por ser alguien en está sociedad. Nos prometen sangre de verdad. Rafiluk date cuenta esta guerra nos arrastra mejor estar con los que nos necesitan y apoyan. 

El vampiro la miró por un rato. 

-Dígale a Lucifer que iré con Saleta. Luchemos.- La vampiresa sonrió. Miró al mortal y le dijo. 

-Nos veremos señor. Un gusto.- y luego se desvaneció en una nube de humo. El otro vampiro hizo lo mismo y al final fue el hombre dejando  todo el bosque en silencio.   

~*~

-¿Dónde está Lily?- la voz de Narcisa resonó por el pasillo. Sussan giró y le miró. 

-En el bosque. 

-¿que hace en una noche así en el bosque?- 

-El castigo. 

-Dumbledore es un insensato. En una noche así no se debe vagar por ese lugar. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Las criaturas oscuras. 

-Pareces saber mucho Narcisa. Dime ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Lily? 

-Desde que ella intenta que Narcisa y Severus estén juntos.- la figura de Diana salió de detrás de la joven de séptimo. 

-¿Cómo?

-No deben vagar por el bosque. Pidamos a Merlín que no les pasé nada.- y con eso Narcisa miró por la ventana hacía la fortaleza de árboles. 

~*~

Elinor miró a Sirius. 

-¿Qué pasa? Annet pidió que no tardáramos mucho. 

-quería decirte algo. Se que la tonta de Rita dijo que somos novios aunque no lo somos. 

-¿no? 

-No… nunca te lo pedí.- Sirius Black miró a la joven a lo ojos. –Elinor ¿quieres ser mi novia? 

Elinor le miró. 

-Sirius no necesitas preguntarme. ¿No te das cuenta que sin eso yo te diría que si? ¿Qué yo te seguirá al fin del mundo si lo pidieras? 

-Lo se.- Sirius se le acercó. Allí a la mita del bosque, ellos eran los únicos. Pocas posibilidades había de que alguien les interrumpiera. El muchacho sacó algo de su túnica. 

-La compre con ese viejo, en Hogsmade ¿te acuerdas? 

-Si, ¿pero para que la caja? 

-Bueno es lo que hay adentro. No se para que la quería pero bueno ten.- abrió la caja y dejo ver un brazalete. Era de color azul, tenía muchas figuras colgando, corazones, estrellas, planetas y una "E". Sirius tomó con cuidado la muñeca de la chica y le puso el brazalete. 

-¿te gusta? 

-Es precioso. Gracias.- la chica lo abrazó sin saber que hacer. Luego se separó de él y lo beso. 

-Tórtolos remeto interrumpir pero Annet.- Los dos vieron a Remus. 

-Ya vamos. Gracias moony. 

~*~

La luna estaba a punto de convertirse en la nada. La oscuridad era pesada y el viento era frío y cantaba doliente a los oídos de los Gryffindors. 

Caminaban intentado ir al norte. Era claro que no podían. Ingrid se dejó caer al piso. Sus pies le punzaban. Jadeaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía frío. 

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto en un hilo de voz. Se miraron entre si. 

-Bueno…

-Lo que Prongs quiere decir…. 

-Y Sirius es…. 

-Estamos perdidos.- Alessandra había dicho lo inevitable.

-¿y Annet y Blanc? 

-perdidos también. 

-Nos separamos de ellos hace horas. 

Se quedaron callados. Lily se dejo caer junto a Ingrid. 

-¿dormiremos aquí?- nadie respondió.- Supongo que es un no. 

Silencio. El viento llego y meció las hojas de los árboles. Dejó ver sombras de nuevo. Grandes, oscuras…. Elinor suspiró. Sintió como el brazo de Sirius pasaba sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él. 

-Tenemos que hacer algo no podemos….- un movimiento brusco de Ale y el grito de Peter hicieron que la castaña no pudiera terminar. 

Frente a ellos había una bestia. Grande, que tenía una nariz que olfateaba el aire. Orejas y una boca negra por donde caía un líquido negro. 

Ale se giró y lo miró. Más pálida de lo normal. 

-Espectro de Voldemort. CORRAN. 

Reino el caos. Todos corrieron intentado huir. Peter empezó a dar vueltas con los ojos cerrados. 

Oía gritos y más gritos. Cada vez más fuertes. Escuchó la voz de Alessandra tratando de hacer volver el orden. Escuchó un grito alzarse entre los demás. Pisadas acercándose a toda velocidad. Un terremoto. Y luego sólo un golpe en la frente. 

~*~

Con pasó calmado bajo hacía los calabozos en su fortaleza. Se paró frente a uno y ordeno abrirlo. 

Dos Mortífagos corrieron a obedecer las órdenes de su señor y luego se alejaron con una reverencia. 

Voldemort entró a la oscura celda. No había ventanas. La atmósfera era pesada y maloliente. Sus pasos retumbaban como el clamor de tambores. Se acercó a dos personas. Una de ellas era un hombre de mediana edad, muy lastimado que susurraba palabras de aliento al oído de la mujer junto a él. 

La mujer era más joven. Su cabello dorado le caía por la cara. T      osió fuertemente, y al la tos le acompaño sangre. 

-¿Me darán la información?- dijo el hombre suavemente aun con voz fría, yendo al punto.

-No.- dijo fuertemente el hombre encadenado. Trato de pararse pero cayó al suelo. 

-Jamás.- la mujer movió su cabeza. Sus ojos azul celeste miraron a Voldemort.- Mátanos. 

-No te dirijo a ti la palabra. – luego volteó al hombre. 

-Señor Marrlow debe de tener en cuanta a su esposa. La mataré a ella primero como me lo ha pedido si usted se rehúsa. Y lo dejaré a usted en esta celda… solo. 

-Mounstro jamás le dirá nada. No les hagas caso Mark estoy dispuesta a morir pero no le digas nada. 

Voldemort hizo una señal y un encapuchado entró. Quitó los grilletes de las muñecas de la mujer. Y le dejo parase.   

-Nadie contradice a Lord Voldemort Crusio.- la mujer se retorció gritando. 

-JENNY.- de repente el efecto termino. La mujer volvió a escupir sangre y miró a su esposo. Se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió. Se inclinó y lo beso. 

-No les digas nada. Si he de morir no traiciones mi memoria. 

Y luego llegó la tos y la mujer cayó al piso. Su respiración se fue apagando. Mark Marrlow la miró ya inerte. 

-Me lo dirá. 

-Jamás. Jamás sabrá donde esta esa profecía JAMÁS. – un rayo de color verde golpeo al hombre que cayó sin vida junto a su esposa. 

Voldemort salió de la cela. Los dos Mortífagos se encargaron de lo demás. Desaparecer los cuerpos y aparecerlos cerca del ministerio. 

Una misión más que había fracasado. Y el señor de las sombras seguía sin tener en sus manos lo que deseaba. 

~*~

Abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una cara familiar. Se levantó de golpe. Allí frente a el estaba Corti. Sus antenas se movían de forma extraña. Parecía sonreírle. 

Junto a él había un animal de color amarillo con franjas cafés. La hembra. También al igual que el macho movía sus antenas y estaba cubierta de pelusa. 

Sirius se paró y los miró. 

¿Qué había pasado? El mounstro. La aparición de Corti y el rayo blanco, al cual no le siguió el trueno. 

Antes de que terminara de pensar alguien le abrazó. Miró los ojos grises de la chica. Y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban cubiertos de una sustancia de color negro.

Miró a su alrededor. Allí muy cerca estaba el mounstro. En el piso con un hoyo en uno de sus costados. Buscó con la mirada a los demás. Ingrid estaba desmayada cerca de él. Peter aullaba de dolor sosteniendo su brazo roto. 

Lily miraba el vació que había entre dos árboles. No se movía. Respiraba pausadamente. Parecía asustada. Alessandra y James ayudaban a Remus a salir de debajo del animal. Pronto lo lograron. 

-Gracias por la ayuda Corti y gracias a tu amiga.- dijo con una sonrisa Sirius al animal. Varias personas llegaron corriendo. 

Primero estaba Dumbledore, luego venía Xantelí, Nilver, Annet, McGonagall y Blanc.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- los chicos se miraron entre si. 

-Pues un mounstro nos atacó.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. – Y un rayo lo partió en dos. 

~*~   

-Bravo.- su voz se alzó en el calabozo. –Pronto será el tiempo.- 

Isabel miró el techo del lugar. Sonreía. 

-Pronto los heraldos marcharan. Me oyes Voldemort pronto vendrá la lucha y es inevitable. 

Cerró sus ojos azules y miró como la furia de Voldemort empezaba y era dirigida a una mujer. La mortífaga de Hogwarts había fallado. 

-te das cuenta como es que la reina del caos está avanzado mientras tu no puedes hacer nada. Vuelve Tom y has que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. 

Voldemort oyó las palabras de Isabel. Odiaba saber que tenía razón. Los heraldos se estaban levantando y él todavía no tenía la profecía. 

_¿Es posible vencer? _

_¿En una guerra sin futuro puede alguien ganar?_

_¿Hay la posibilidad de sobrevivir o estamos condenados a perecer?_

_Nadie gana la guerra. Al final de las batallas ambos bandos habrán perdido. _

**Fin del capitulo 13**

~*~*~*~

Terminé el chap. La verdad pensé que no terminaría jamás. Hasta creí que deberían esperar hasta la próxima semana. Pero me dio por escribir hoy…. 

Bueno pasemos a los rr. 

**Ale: **Gracias por siempre darme ánimos. Se que siempre pongo primero en este y que con el que mejor voy… pero es que es mi favorito pero no te preocupes del nuevo ya hay mas. Y tal vez te tardaste más porque no era tan interesante. 

**HG: **Gracias por el rr eso es lo que cuenta que lo hayas mandado no el tamaño. Que bueno que te gusto. 

**Cmi-Weasley: **Apenas vas por el nueve así que no se si leerás esto. Pero hay 13 chaps así que… Mi ff también esta en HA. Con el nick de aquí aunque esta mal escrito allá es como Syrigen en vez de Syringen. Si está mejor organizada pero allá sólo llevo dos chaps. Yo también estoy obsesionada con  los merodeadores. Bueno tu Sirius ya tiene pareja pero no has llegado hasta allí ^-^. Y bueno que bien que te guste. Es algo diferente a todos los demás ff eso es cierto. ¿A Ale que puede leer el pensamiento? No estas tan lejos de la verdad y si también con lo de Annet estas bastante cerca. Gracias por el rr. 

**Alicia: **Si son cortos, pero no puedes esperar que todos sena largos. Pues no al final sabes que Narcisa se queda con Lucius pero pasarán muchas cosas entre N/S antes de que acabe casada. A mi me pasa lo mismo los diálogos de Lucius no me gustan para nada.  Si lo se E/S son extraños juntos pero a mi también me parecen perfectos. De la amistad suele salir el amor es más sencillo a que salga del odio. Si nada le va a hacer Peter a Sirius. Bueno tal vez le pasen algunas cosas a tu amigo Siri pero se arreglarán. Ya viste como se llevan como pareja ya veremos ahora que estén en Hogwarts. ¿Quien piensas que es su hija? Puede que estés en lo correcto pero APRA el chap 15 te enteras de la verdad. Si la secundaria es aquí lo mismo sólo que yo entro a los 13 salgo a los 15 y entró a prepa desde los 16 a los 19 y luego a la U. Como vez me faltan muchos años 6 en total o 5 y algunos meses. Y bueno ya terminó otra aventura. 

Bueno a todas ustedes que les gustan los castigos el siguiente será hasta diciembre con dos profesoras o cuatro. No se aun. He estado haciendo cuentas y el ff tendrá mínimo 44 chaps y un epílogo. Pero eso es para esta parte. 

Creo que jamás lo mencione. Pero este ff se llama ¿De que están hechos los sueños? Sueños de juventud  y hay una segunda parte que es vida de adultos. La voy a escribir así que ya ven que estó va para largo. Y faltan muchas cosas para que pasen y más enredos. Ya verán. 

Bueno los adelantos no hay muchos pero estoy segura de que el próximo capitulo se llama: "Peligro en los aires"

Está el partido de Quidditch Slytherine contra Gryffindor. Un nuevo ataque en Hogwarts. El misterio de los heraldos es cada vez mayor y descubrimos un poco del secreto de Alessandra. Aprisiones de Isabel, Voldemort y Narcisa. Retomo la relación Elinor y Remus (para dar por zanjada la cuestión de amistad o enemistad). También hago alusión a la prima de nuestro Licántropo alguien importante en el ff pero no digo más. 

Y bueno les dejo unas preguntas:

¿Cuál es el secreto de Ale? (Maris tu no puedes contestar esa aunque sepas sólo la mitad) ¿Les gusta como va el ff? ¿Y cual es la verdad de la buscadora (Carina)? 

Bien 11 pp de chap. No esta mal. El próximo espero ya tenerlo para próxima semana. Pero no lo se porque comienzo exámenes. La primera es mi prueba de alemán así que deséenme suerte porque quiero mejores calificaciones y alemán es lo que peor se me da. Prometo no retrasarme mucho. 

No tengo mucho más que decir. ¿Les parece que divida los chaps para que sean chicos o que sean unos mountros? ¿O que a veces los divida y a veces no? Ustedes decidan.  Espero sus comentarios por ahora les dejo. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_ **^-^**

****

**_La vida es algo muy preciado que vive en el hoy. _**

**_Mi consejo es que no la desperdiciéis pensando en el ayer o en el mañana._**__


	15. Peligro en los aires

Bueno de nuevo un capitulo completo. Es largo y creo que no está mal. Allí donde hay un "II" es porque allí debería separarlo. Peor esta vez no quise. Bueno recibí muy pocos rrs pero no importa gracias a quienes leen estó y no dejar rrs.

**Alicia (Elinor): **Gracias por tu comentario sobre como debo subir los chaps creo que si serán algunos largos otros cortos. Si puedes llamarte Elinor, sería todo un gusto que quisieras llamarte así. Todo se arreglará tarde o temprano. Si ese bichito me gusta es lindo Corti. Que bueno que te guste lo que escribiré. Al menos se que dos personas seguirán leyendo esto. Si pero con forme hay mas respuestas hay mas secretos. Pues sobre la hija en el 15 lo descubrirás. Gracias por el rr. 

**HG: **Aquí está el capitulo. Gracias por que en cada capitulo dejas un rr y si cada vez hace más de las suyas. 

Bueno ya saben nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y me disculpó con cualquier autora que considera que alguna cosa del ff se paréese a su ff. La canción que aparece a continuación es de Bacilos y se llama "Odio el silesio". 

El chap va dedicado ¿a quién? Pues a todos ustedes que leen. 

Empecemos. 

~*~

Capitulo catorce. 

Peligro en los aires. 

_No puedo pensar en un mundo… _

_…En un mundo sin ti. _

**I**

James Potter miró el cielo estrellado. Sumido en pensamientos siempre iguales. Siempre distintos. Siempre sobre ella. 

_Oigo tu voz en el silencio,_

_Cuando estoy solo te siento llegar, _

_Eres la luz entre las sombras_

_Odio el silencio, odio el miedo a pensar._

Ahora más que nunca le amaba. Si había pensado que era imposible quererla más, estaba equivocado. Le amaba demasiado sin llegar a odiarle. Amaba su risa. Su sonrisa. Amaba cada una de sus palabras. Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre pronunciado en los labios de ella. 

_Si pudieras escuchar lo que dice tu voz_

_Si pudieras conocer_

_A quien dejaste en mi corazón, _

_Marca de rencor. _

Su obsesión: Lily Evans. Su razón para vivir también era. Lo ocupaba todo y lo era todo. Era un amor imposible y al igual que era una punzada de dolor en el corazón. 

_En el silencio escucho tu voz,_

_Cuando estoy solo te siento regresar,_

_En el silencio escucho tu voz._

_Cuando estoy solo, cuando todo se va. _

Se dejó caer. Debajo de él estaba el suelo frío de la torre de astronomía. Sirius le había dejado hacía rato. Había ido con Elinor a quien sabe donde. 

_¿Dónde estarás?_

_¿Dónde te encuentro? _

_Tal vez mirarte me ayude a escapar_

_Una mujer simple y serena,_

_Siempre es más fácil que ver hacia atrás. _

James sonrió feliz por sus dos amigos. Nunca creyó que terminarían juntos. Pero allí estaban. 

_Si pudieras escuchar lo que dice tu voz_

_Si pudieras conocer_

_A quien dejaste en mi corazón, _

_Marca de rencor._

Sólo en la oscuridad le era imposible no volver una y otra vez a Lily. Le era imposible en eso momentos donde sólo sus pensamientos rompían el silenció que se había formado. Estaba el solo, solo consigo mismo. 

_En el silencio escucho tu voz,_

_Cuando estoy solo te siento regresar,_

_En el silencio escucho tu voz._

_Por eso es que odio el silencio, _

_Por eso es que odio estar solo. _

Sus pensamientos se desviaron al partido de Quidditch. Estaban entrenándose bien. El tiempo sería perfecto y todos estaban en óptimas condiciones. Todo indicaba que podían ganar sin contratiempos. Pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. 

_Y cuando salgo del bar, _

_Cuando miró hacia al mar y_

_Las olas las olas las olas las olas _

_Y las olas las olas. _

"Lily Evans. En cada momento escucho tu voz. En cada momento que te veo llegar mi corazón da un vuelco. Eres todo ¿te das cuenta? Lily Evans ya no me hagas sufrir. No hagas que el amor se acabe y termine en odio. Te necesito. Es cierto. Jamás te mentiría. Te necesito y te amo Lily Evans"

~*~ 

_¿Y si la vida está hecha de sueños? _

_¿Y los sueños de vida? _

_¿Y si el mundo en su propia forma es perfecto?_

_¿Si son así como deben ser las cosas por qué negarlas? _

_¿Si los sueños están para alegrarnos por qué deprimirnos si no se cumplen? _

_¿Si la vida nos a unido por qué no aceptarlo?_

_¿De que están hechos los sueños?_

_¿Cuál es su material?_

Y las preguntas corrían por el papel. Ya no era sólo una composición o un mero desahogo. Era lo que pensaba. Todos los sucesos extraños. Los rayos blancos y las luces de colores. La vida que cambiaba de una manera sin precedente. Pero al mismo tiempo la noche venía después del día. La luna después del sol. El mundo vivía entre fases y sentimientos. Todo era distinto y al mismo tiempo igual. No había dejado de llover. Ella no había dejado de llorar. El mundo seguía girando y el cielo cambiando de colores. Al final todo era tal como antes y diferente al ayer. 

Sin una palabra lograba entender. Con una mirada podía comprender que al igual que todo, su vida seguía cambiando y quedándose de la misma forma. 

Ella soñaba en los recuerdos. Deseaba un futuro. Vivía en el mundo del hoy interminable. 

Vivía en un sueño en un mundo real. En dos lugares distintos. En dos mundos. Entre dos vidas. En una era una bruja en otra una muggle. Pero al era la misma de ayer, de hoy, del mañana. La misma de una vida inexistente que convive con la suya. La misma Lily Evans de un mundo paralelo. 

Los sueños cambiaban. Se deformaban y se hacían más grandes. Ahora estaba en una guerra de la cual era parte. Se daba cuenta. Por fin lo comprendía. Entendía que el día de saberlo todo estaba cerca. 

Dejo el pergamino sobre su cama y se giró para mirar a la ventana donde la luna no existía. Donde la noche se alzaba con mayor fuerza y oscuridad inundaba el lugar. Las estrellas brillaban sin que nadie las opacará. Y la pelirroja empezó a dormirse. 

_¿Y si no es la vida la que cambia? _

_¿Si soy yo la que cambia y ve de distinta manera la vida?_

A su lado quedo el pergamino. Y las preguntas. Acabando lo que debía hacer en el mundo de los vivos, Lily Evans encontraría respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas. Pero para eso faltaban aun muchos años. 

~*~

Ingrid se miró al espejo. Se coloco los anteojos que usaba tan poco. (N.A. ¿Recuerdan? En el chap uno lo dice*) No los necesitaba tanto. Y no le gustaban. 

Pero allí estaba ella frente a un espejo ese viernes dispuesta a ir a clases. Hally y Ally entraron al baño hablando con voz chillona. Miraron a Ingrid y rieron. 

-Bonitos lentes. 

-Gracias. Ese barro de ahí también te queda bien Hally y a ti, Ally, ese fuego aquí.- señalo con su dedo la punta de la nariz y una de las comisuras de su boca. 

Las dos chicas corrieron a verse en un espejo. Ingrid salió del baño y cuando tamba su mochila escuchó el grito de Hally. 

-MUDLUSE ME LAS PAGARÁS. (Mudluse=Mudlos)

Ingrid miró el techo y sonrió. Luego se sentó en la cama y empezó a abrocharse los zapatos. 

-Es una linda mañana ¿no lo crees?- la voz de Elinor se metió en su mente. 

-Aja. 

-In ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta por algo?- Esta vez era Lily. Ingrid subió la vista. Lily Evans se colocaba bien la túnica, mientras que Elinor luchaba con la falda y los calcetines. Pero ambas lo habían dejado todo y miraban a la morena. 

-No por supuesto que no. Estoy bien.- sonrió y la sonrisa parecía más una mueca. 

-No es cierto. ¿Qué pasa? Casi ni nos hablas.

-Bueno es que… 

-¿Ingrid tiene que ver con Malfoy?- Elinor dio en el clavo. La cara de Ingrid se ensombreció. Sus facciones empezaron a endurecerse para que luego la chica bajara la cabeza. Una gruesa lágrima chocó contra el vidrio de los lentes. 

-¿Sabes que puedes contarnos todo? – Lily se había sentado a su lado. 

-¿y que estamos para ti para siempre? 

-¿para siempre?- repitió la morena.- No hagan promesas que no pueden cumplir.- Se paró. – No quiero hablar de eso. – tomó el picaporte pero la puerta semi-abierta se estampo. La mano de Lily estaba contra ella, al igual que la cadera de Elinor. 

-Dinos lo que pasa. – exigió la pelirroja. 

-No.

-¿Por qué? Somos mejores amigas. 

-Mentira.- Ingrid subió la cara las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Golpeaban los vidrios. Su voz denotaba furia. 

-No es mentira. 

-Ni la nueva Elinor Dashwood ni esta Lily Evans, lo entienden o son mis amigas. 

-Por supuesto que somos tus amigas. ¿No lo entiendes? Estamos aquí para ti. Lo hemos estado desde los once años. 

-Si claro. Elinor Dashwood está con Sirius Black y Lily Evans está enamorada de James Potter y es una cobarde que no puede decírselo. Ninguna de las dos tienen tiempo para mí.- decía los nombres de sus amigas como si fueran los peores insultos que podían dirigirse. 

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Lily- No soy una cobarde y no veo por qué tienes que juzgar lo que sienta por James.

-No somos las mismas, hemos cambiado, tu también has cambiado no puedes culparnos sólo a nosotras. 

-Tienen razón.- dijo Ingrid. Alzó su brazo, le dio una bofetada a Elinor, mientras empujaba Lily que cayó al suelo y Elinor también se quito de la puerta para ayudar a su amiga pelirroja. – No necesito estar con la señorita Perfección que traicionó a su madre, ni con una sangra sucia que se cree la gran cosa.- y con esas palabras salió corriendo del dormitorio. La puerta se golpeo y luego se hizo hacia delante y atrás una y otra vez. 

Lily miró el hueco por el que su amiga se había ido. Ingrid le había llamado sangre sucia. Que le insultará le traía sin cuidado. El insulto en si era lo que le dañaba, le consideraba impura para ser su amiga. Ingrid se consideraba mejor por ser sangre pura y Lily era entonces alguien que no valía la pena. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Ingrid Mudluse en esa persona? ¿Cuándo? 

Elinor se quedo de pie junto a Lily. No podía creer las palabras que había dicho la chica. Miró a Lily que parecía a punto del llanto. ¿Cómo era capaz Ingrid de decirle a Lily sangre sucia y de recordarle a ella lo de su madre? Había traicionado a su madre y seguía intentado recuperarse de eso y llegaba alguien a quien ella consideraba su amiga y… ¿Cómo era capaz? 

Tocó su roja mejilla, mientras unas lágrimas de furia resbalaban por entre sus dedos. 

~*~

Bajó corriendo las escaleras. En la sala común se encontró con los merodeadores que le miraron llorar e intentaron pararla. Pero ella se salió de la sala sin hacer caso a los gritos de los chicos. Ellos también eran unos estupidos. Giró una esquina y se encontró con Alessandra. 

-Aléjate de mí. – dijo mirando a la chica. 

-Tienes miedo de mi Ingrid ¿Por qué? No será porque yo se como eres. 

-ALÉJATE.- con ese grito Ingrid quito a Ale de su camino y corrió aun mas fuerte. Giró muchas esquinas. Subió escaleras sin un rumbo fijo. Y pronto se encontró, sin saber como, frente a Lucius Malfoy. 

-Bravo Ingrid.- dijo el Slytherine.- Bravo. Hace mucho que debías hacer eso.- 

La muchacha presa de llanto abrazó al chico. 

-Soy una tonta. Me deje engañar por todos ellos.- Lucius le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. 

-No es tu culpa si no me hubiera ido esto hubiera sido más fácil. 

-Perdón por ser tan ciega. 

-Disculpa aceptada.- "Ahora eres mía Ingrid" pensó el chico. "Ahora eres mía y fue más sencillo de lo que pens

~*~

-¿Por qué lloran?- dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a su novia. – Hace rato vimos pasara a Ingrid también llorando. 

-No menciones a esa…. Esa chupasangre.- dijo Elinor.- No la menciones. 

Ninguno de los chicos entendió. Elinor tenía los insultos más extraños que dirigir a una persona y ese sin duda era para ella el peor. 

-No puede ser tan malo. Fue sólo una pelea.- dijo Peter. – tenemos que ir al comedor y luego a clase si no McGonagall se… 

-Por supuesto que fue más que una pelea.- chilló Elinor. Se separó de Sirius y miró a Lily sentada en un sillón mirando la nada. 

-Mujer exageras.

-Sirius, Ingrid llamó a Lily sangre sucia y a mi me dijo que era una traidora porque había traicionado a mi madre. 

Se quedaron en silencio. 

-¿Ingrid Mudluse? ¿Ella le dijo a Lily Evans sangre sucia?- dijo Remus. Elinor asintió.- ¿Y a ti traidora?- otro movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. 

Los merodeadores miraron a Lily. James más que todos. Él había estado allí la primera vez que alguien le había dicho a la pelirroja sangre sucia. Después la chica sólo se había burlado de ese insulto. Pero que se lo dijera Ingrid era, probablemente, un gran golpe. Una persona en la que confiaba plenamente, le había traicionado.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Peter. 

-Pero es cierto.- James caminó hacia Lily. -Nos traicionó con Lucius Malfoy, Lily y yo ya lo sospechábamos.

-No podemos decir nada. Tenemos que esperar. 

-Pero Remus…. 

-Elinor espera quiero pedirte perdón.- Nadie entendió eso. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Bueno es que… por lo de tu madre. Tenías razón no podía culparte por eso. Es que era mi padre. 

-lo se y yo no debía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. 

-hace meses me llegó una carta del ministerio diciendo que tú te había preocupado mucho por la muerte y aunque ellos no podían regresar a mi padre intentarían hacer todo lo posible por mi condición.  

-Remus la única que no sabe que eres un licántropo es Lily. Debes decírselo y la disculpa es aceptada si aceptas la mía. 

-Entonces amigos.

-Amigos.- Elinor abrazó a Remus. Sirius seguía sorprendido porque ella sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo. Y Peter…. Bueno Peter les sonrió. Un capitulo se había cerrado. 

-Lily…. 

-James… ella me dijo… me dijo en dos palabras que no merecía ser su amiga, que ella era demasiado para mi. 

-Pero eso no es cierto. Yo mejor que nadie se que vales mucho no te dejes caer por un insulto. No de nuevo.- Lily miró a James. 

-De nuevo. Es cierto…. No me pasaba desde hace años y tú estabas allí. 

-Sí…. 

-Sí antes de que te convertirás en un cerdo arrogante…. Antes…- James rió. 

-Lil todo se solucionará si debe solucionarse y está en tus manos el querer que las cosas se solucionen. No puedes decirle a alguien más que lo haga por ti. Ahora vamos al comedor. 

Los dos se pararon y James comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos que también avanzaron hacia el retrato. 

-James… 

-¿sí? 

-Gracias.- luego la pelirroja lo arrebazó y salió detrás de Peter. 

~*~

El día terminaba. Las últimas horas del día las tenían libre. Primero porque Xantelí parecía no estar en la escuela y porque la última hora de los viernes siempre había sido una hora libre. 

Remus Lupin caminaba solo por el jardín. Tenía una carta en sus manos. El pergamino color violeta le hizo saber de quien era antes de abrirla. Cherise Lupin le había escrito desde siempre cartas en pergaminos del mismo color. Doblados tres veces dirigidos a "Lobito" y escrito en tinta escarlata. Sin duda era ella la única persona que le decía así. 

Su prima de 20 años trabajaba para el ministerio francés, había vivido en Francia toda su vida, pero era inglesa. Remus esperaba esa carta desde hacía semanas. 

La desdoblo y antes de comenzar a leerla se sentó frente al lago bajo un árbol que tenía ya muy pocas hojas. 

_Querido Lobito: _

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo bastante bien. Se que estás esperando con ansias las respuestas pero tendrás que esperar._

_Primero mamá te envía una caja de chocolates. Compártela con Ale ya vez que me dijiste que le gustaban los dulces tanto como a nosotros. _

_Segundo las cosas con Michael van viento en popa. No puedo creer lo que esta pasando. Al parecer por rumores que salen en el ministerio me pedirá pronto. ¿Qué te parece eso? Me verás felizmente casada pronto. _

_Pero bueno las respuestas._

_El ministerio está como loco. Tengo que viajar a Inglaterra pronto, soy la única que realmente podrá hablar con el estupido del ministro inglés sin meter la pata. Pasaré a ver a tía mientras este allá y espero poder darme una vuelta por Hogwarts para verte. _

_Con lo de Voldemort. Sí aquí en Francia también estamos sufriendo ataques. Son cada vez más frecuentes. Papá esta como loco ya vez cuanto trabajo costo convencer al idiota de Blinton de que realmente los ataques eran una amenaza espero que pronto se pueda hacer una junta de Europa para esto. España parece estar sufriendo problemas y ni hablar de los demás países o de Alemania e Italia. _

_El caos también se esta expandiendo por aquí. Tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué Voldemort dejo de atacar hace unos años? Probablemente no sabrás la respuesta. Pero me preguntaste también si sabía algo de los gigantes y los vampiros. Al parecer también se han unido a él. _

_Tobías me dijo que debía decirte la verdad, que ya estabas grande. Y tiene razón. El pobre que tiene a su esposa embrazada, así es primo, pronto seremos tíos, será la siguiente generación de Lupins. Mis padres están muy felices no dejan de hablar del nuevo bebé y eso que nacerá hasta julio. _

_Ya tienen nombre y todo, ya vez que se vuelven locos como ellos son los abuelos. Nelly o Sven. Ojala sea una niña. Yo y mi feminismo ya me conoces. _

_¿Cómo van las cosas? Espero que los ataques en la escuela disminuyan y eso que he oído de que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts sea mentira. _

_Cuídate querido primo._

_Que las lunas llenas te sean leves_

_Cherry._

Junto a la firma había dibujada una cereza. Siempre la dibujaba. 

Remus sonrió cuando termino de leer la carta. La metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Así que eso era todo lo que pasaba en el mundo. Miró la caja de chocolates y la abrió sin poder contenerse.  Unos pasos le hicieron voltear. 

~*~ 

Lily salió del aula de McGonagall. Acababa de hablar con ella sobre lo de Ingrid. Los consejos que le habían dado parecían decirle que se preparará para perder a una amiga. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Caminaba sin rumbo. Se pegó contra una pared. Un libro le apretaba fuertemente el estómago y pecho. Ella no quería soltarlo. El apretar ese viejo volumen de transformaciones le hacía sentirse mejor, le ayudaba a no derramar lágrimas. Se deslizó por la pared hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo. Sus piernas contra el volumen de transformaciones. Sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Su cabeza fue a dar entre las rodillas. Su espalda contra la fría y gris roca. Un gemido lastimero salió de su boca. Miró sus rodillas. Las lágrimas de culpa, dolor, frustración y rabia llegaron. Ella no podía evitarlas. 

Ingrid Mudluse. Su amiga y compañera. Eso ya no más. Le dolían los recuerdos que venían a su mente. ¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que recordarlo? ¿Por qué? 

_Las tres niñas se sonrieron. _

_-Ingrid Mudluse. _

_-Lily Evans. _

_-Elinor Dashwood. _

_-lindos nombres. _

_-El tuyo también es lindo. Me gusta tu cabello.- Ingrid tomó la punta de su cabello amarrado en una corona de trenzas. _

_-Es horrible. _

_-Algo horrible es el mío. Paréese una peluca o como si mi cabeza se incendiará._

Las risas inundaron su cabeza. Los momentos del ayer. 

_-Pero para los TIMOS faltan siglos. _

_-Perdón faltan dos meses. _

_-Es lo mismo siglos. _

_-Jamás cambiarás Ingrid. _

_-Lo se Lily no tienes que decírmelo.  _

¿Debía ella llorar? ¿A ella le había traicionado? ¿Era correcto llorar sola en un pasillo oscuro y vació? 

_-¿No era ese Lucius Malfoy?_

_-¿Ahora te gusta ese Slytherine?_

_-No Lily, sólo me llamó la atención. _

_-¿esperas que Lily y yo te creamos eso?_

_-Pues si… _

Malfoy. Maldijo en su mente a Malfoy. Levanto su cabeza. Suspiró. Miró el techo y las paredes que se ponían rojas por la luz del sol poniente. Ingrid había zanjado la amistad. Había acabado con ella y Lily no tenía porque llorar. Se levantó. 

"Ingrid siempre serás mi amiga. Espero que te des cuenta de tu error" y con ese pensamiento se alejo. Desde la otra esquina Ingrid le miró alejarse. 

Se sintió nada. ¿Qué había hecho? 

-Vamos In hiciste lo correcto.- dijo Lucius.- Puedes vengarte de esa sangre sucia. 

-Sí. 

-Ya sabes como.- Ingrid miró al Slytherine. 

-Sí ya lo sé. 

-buena chica. Acompáñame a un paseo. 

-No iré yo sola.- La muchacha se alejó y salió al jardín. Paseó un rato. Bajo un árbol estaba Remus. Se acercó hacia él. El chico volteo. 

-¿Remus?  

-Ingrid. 

-¿También estás molesto conmigo? 

-no… más bien decepcionado de ti. Lastimaste a tus dos mejores amigas cuando sólo instaban ayudar. 

-Lo sé, pero es que… No lo entiendes… no puedes entenderlo. Sólo quiero que me perdones. 

-Yo no soy quien debe perdonarte. A mi no me hiciste nada. A mi no me traicionaste. 

-Como quieras.- la voz de Ingrid era brusca e inexpresiva.- Como quieras Remus Lupin. Vete al diablo y deja de molestar. 

-Tú fuiste la que vino a rogar un perdón que no puedo darte. Quieres sentirte bien contigo misma. Me das pena.

-Bien… Bien. No tengo porque oírte. 

-Ni yo a ti. Deja de compórtate como una mártir. 

-Mira quien habla. 

-Como sea….- Remus se alejo llevándose con el su carta y su caja de chocolates. 

-Remus….- murmuro Ingrid.- Lo siento… se que no puedes perdonarme… pero es que en serio lo siento. Pero… no me arrepiento de lo que hice.  

~*~

Elinor y James reían. Peter estaba en el suelo riendo tanto como podía. 

-Sirius… ya… por… favor.- dijo Elinor entre carcajadas intentando tomar aire. 

-No hasta que crea que ustedes dos dejaron de estar tristes.

-Y… ¿por… que… me… tocó… a… mi… también?

-Porque estabas con ellos.

-SIRIUS….- James no pudo seguir porque reía aun más fuerte. 

-Bueno no se vengarán ¿ok?

-OK.- gritaron los tres. 

-_Finite incantatem_. 

Elinor se paró y respiró. 

-Creí que moriría de risa. Sirius te juro que te mato. 

-Dijeron que no se vengarían. 

-mentira. 

-Hola… ayuda.- la voz de Sirius se oyó por todo el pasillo. Estaba colgado de cabeza de un candelabro que se movía. –ELINOR, JAMES Y PETER DENSE POR MUERTOS. 

~*~

Los pasos llegaron hasta sus oídos. La jaula se abrió de par en par. 

El pequeño pájaro miró a Isabel. Canto una suave tonada antes de salir y volar por la ventana. 

-Te gusta ese pajarraco ¿verdad?- Isabel miró a la mujer detrás suyo. 

-Es lindo. 

-Estuviste en una celda y lo primero que haces cuando te liberan es liberar a ese pájaro. No se como entenderte. 

-No deberías intentarlo.- sonrió. La mujer miró es sonrisa. Era la misma del cuadro que ella le había regalado a Tom. 

-Hable con Voldemort. Me dijo que debes permanecer aquí.- Isabel asintió y se quedo mirando la ventana. 

-El cielo es algo negro… hace mucho que no veo un cielo azul. 

-Si como sea.- la mujer salió del lugar. Poco después la puerta de abrió. 

Voldemort se quedo en el lumbral. Miró a Isabel apoyada en el alfeizar mirando la nada y la oscuridad. 

-¿Isabel? 

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Volver a mandarme a una celda?

-No. Hace poco la vi…

-lo sé. Puedes irte.- Volteo y miró a Voldemort.- Nunca me ha gustado hablar con las serpientes. 

-Te gustaba hablar con Tom. 

-Si pero tú no eres Tom. 

Voldemort salió. Isabel se quedo sola. 

-no eres Tom, eres sólo un ser humano cruel y ruin, Tom permanece dentro de ti. Muy dentro de ti. 

~*~

-¿Narcisa estás bien? 

-¿te interesa mucho Lucius? 

-no. 

-Entonces no importa. 

-Sabes Narcisa te noto enojada. 

-¿Te importa? 

-No. 

-Entonces…. 

La muchacha se paró y salió por el retrato. Esa era su relación con Lucius. Jamás cambiaría y ella no quería que cambiara. 

-Lucius no es tan malo. 

-Cállate Bella.- La menor de los Blacks miró a su hermana. 

-No quiero. Se que te ves con Snapy y me parece que es un desperdicio. 

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

-Pero Andrómeda si era alguien ¿verdad? 

-No meta a Andri en esto. 

-Si no te cuidas terminarás como ella y como nuestro primo. 

-Mira no quiero hablar de eso. 

-También sé que te citas con Lily Evans y Sussan Alviner. 

-Cállate. 

-Si no te cuidas terminarás mal. Me oyes. Mal.- Bellatrix se alejo con paso rápido. 

-Tonta.- murmuro Narcisa.- Tonta yo por saber que es verdad y que nada  podrá evitarlo. 

~*~

Los merodeadores, Lily, Ale y Elinor regresaban de las cocinas. Platicaban animadamente y reían. La noche se alzaba oscura y sola a su alrededor. Sus pasos y voces eran lo único que rompía el silencio. Lily se metió a la boca el último pedazo de un pastel. Empezó a caminar más rápido. Algo le decía que debía apresurarse. 

-¿Qué pasa Lil? 

-Quiero llegar a la sala común.- dijo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a correr. 

-Vuelve.- Lily giró una esquina con sus amigos pisándole los talones. Un grito se dejó oír. 

-¿Lily que pasa?- La muchacha señalo la pared. Alessandra miró hacia la dirección que apuntaba. 

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Poco a poco algunos profesores fueron apareciendo. 

Otro ataque. Allí colgando de un candelabro había un elfo domestico. O por lo menos eso parecía. En la pared, pintado con sangre se veía el signo de los heraldos. 

Unos dulces de Peter cayeron al piso y rodaron. Formaban pequeños caminos en el charco escarlata del suelo. 

Dumbledore llegó pronto. No era muy tarde pero lo suficiente como para que las profesoras estuvieran en camisones y Hagrid en su pijama de dragones. 

-¿Qué es esto? 

-Otro ataque.- Alessandra se acercó al cuerpo del elfo. Lo bajo del candelabro y con su varita revisó el cuerpo inerte de la misma manera que había hecho con la niña. 

Se levantó con las manos llenas de sangre. Se acercó al director y abrió uno de sus puños. 

Sirius que era el más cercano pudo ver una bola de color azul eléctrico. Se movía por la mano de Alessandra. La muchacha tomó su varita y un rayo plateado golpeo a la pelota que dejo de moverse. 

-¿Qué le parece profesor? Este animalito puede que haya estado en el cuerpo por semanas, hasta por meses. 

Dumbledore tomó la pequeña bestia y se acercó a la luz. Peter se dio cuenta que era transparente. Se veía dentro de él un montón de cables. Cerca de la parte más abombada, una fila de dientes. 

-¿de donde venían ustedes?- pregunto McGonagall. 

-Las cocinas. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer con usted Black?- el chico se alzó de hombros. 

-Darme una E en su materia. 

-Sueñe… Black… sueñe

Lily miró el cuerpo del elfo. Esa criaturita que pudo haber servido al castillo por años había sufrido ante los heraldos, ante su castigo. Miró la marca en la pared. Algo le golpeo la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba?

Cerró los ojos. Una imagen. Varias personas dentro de un lugar grande y lleno de luz. El collar de los heraldos colgaba del cuello de una persona. Tenía el cabello negro que le caía por la espalda y unos ojos que ella conocía. Antes de que pudiera recordar donde los había visto un rayo blanco golpeo el lugar. Logro ver las caras de varias personas. Oír un grito. La brillantez se convirtió  pronto en una profunda oscuridad.

**II**

_Los sueños se mezclan con mi realidad de una manera que no puedo explicar. _

Era el primer partido de la temporada. Slytherine contra Gryffindor. Durante semanas ambos equipos se habían entrenado y ahora el estado estaba lleno y los gritos de la multitud se alzaban. 

La mayoría de las personas llevaban banderas para animar al equipo de Gryffindor. Los Slytherines no eran muy queridos en Hogwarts. 

En los vestidores Jessica caminaba de un lado a otro apresurando a Carina y Amatista. Las tres chicas se unieron pronto con lo muchachos. 

-El primer juego. Clima perfecto. Nada puede salir mal.- Así empezó Jessica su discurso. 

Carina oía a medias las palabras. Grez le miraba preocupado. 

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Me duele la cabeza.- esa confesión hizo parar a Jessica. Todos miraron a la cazadora. 

-¿Cómo que te duele la cabeza? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cancelamos el partido? 

-No, no se preocupen. Es que estoy nerviosa. – La mirada de todos fue a parar a Armando. 

-Puede jugar si lo desea, no creo que sea grave.- Armando era el genio, el decidía. 

-Pues si así es. QUE EMPIEZE EL PARTIDO. 

-Y aquí tenemos al equipo de Gryffindor.- grito Cartón.- Filutif, GORDEBIAR, Velinton que alguien me presente a esa chica, Sondler, Toren, Potter y la capitana Jessica Badel. (N.A. en el mismo orden Amatista, Grez, Ginger, Carina, Armando)

El equipo ascendió hasta quedar en sus posiciones. Madame Verint entró al campo. Abrió la caja de las pelotas. 

-y sale la Snitch seguida de las dos Blugers.- La voz de Cartón llenaba el lugar. – Madame Verint sube a su escoba. Jessica y Bellatrix se dan las manos. La Quaffle esta en aire y EMPIEZA. 

James buscaba la Snitch. Como más rápido la encontrará menos faltas. Letrange le seguía. "Quiere jugar al gato y al ratón. Bien juguemos"

Alessandra miraba las escobas. Era alucinante. 

-Entonces deben meter esa pelota por los tres aros y Ginger debe pararla. 

-Si.- dijo Sirius antes de levantarse y comenzar a gritar. 

-Falta. Madame Verint eso a sido falta saque a ese cerdo de este lugar o si no luego se las…. 

-CARTON.

-SÍ profesora. Después de esa jugada contra la jugadora de Gryffindor, Carina, sigue el juego. 

-¿Carina estás bien?- Jessica estaba junto a su amiga. 

-Nunca mejor.- y con eso la pelirroja salió disparada. 

-VAMOS CARINA ROMPELE LA NARIZ A LUCIUS. Es sólo una expresión profesora. 

James empezó a volar en círculos. Miraba a todos lados. La voz de Cartón se coló en su cabeza. Diez cero, favor ellos. Bajo en picada como si hubiera visto la Snitch esquivando una Bluger. 

-Al parecer James Potter ha visto la snitch. Baja, baja y… SEÑORES HA SUBIDO Y LETRANGE TIENE GRABES PROBLEMAS. 

-¿Lily estás bien? 

-Algo le pasa a Carina. 

-¿a que te refieres?- la mirada de Elinor pasó a la cazadora. Daba un pase a su primo. Este era interceptado y luego Armando se la quitaba a Lucius. – No veo nada malo. 

-No es ella. 

-El cerdo de Lucius le pasa la pelota a Bellatrix. Esta a se acerca se acerca y…. ANOTA. 

James jugó un poco más con Letrange. Cuando oyó que el partido iban 50/50 era hora de buscar la Snitch. La vio volar cerca de los aros de Slytherine. Se pegó al pago de la escoba y salió disparado hacía allá. Una bluger, Bellatrix y la Quaffle lo interceptaron. Cuando giró la mirada la snitch había desaparecido. 

-Carina ¿Qué te pasa? 

-No lo se. 

-Tira, tú no fallas tanto. 

-No presiones Armando. 

-¿la cabeza? 

-Es cada vez más fuerte. 

-Entiendo.- Armado giró hacia James.- POTTER TOMA LA SNITCH ¡AHORA!

James miró a Armando. Asintió con la cabeza. 

-ALGO LE PASA A CARINA. 

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE CART"N? 

-QUE A CARINA…. 

-SI, SI. 

-Tú.- grito Bellatrix.- Lanza la próxima Bluger a esa Gryffindor.

Luego se alejo. 

James buscaba la snitch. Y la vio cerca del suelo, cerca de la parte de Ravenclaw. Salió disparado con Letrange atrás de él. 

-Potter y Letrange  Dan vueltas sin sentido alguno. Pero que es esto. Una bluger va hacia CARINA ¡¡¡¡¡QUÍTATE!!!!!

Muy tarde. La bluger le dio en la cabeza a Carina. La chica cerró los ojos. Ladeo su cabeza, soltó la Quaffle y la escoba, empezó a caer. 

-SE VA A MATAR QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO. 

James miró a Carina que recibía la Bluger. Un poco más un poco más. Tomó la snitch mientras una Bluger le zumbaba cerca del oído. 

-Y EL PARTIDO TERMINA. QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO. 

Salió disparado con la snitch todavía en su mano. Siente metros… cinco… cuatro… tres…

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO? JAMES POTTER HA ATRAPADO A CARINA A DOS METROS DEL SUELO. 

James descendió. Miró a la chica en sus brazos. Estaba desmayada. Su escoba estaba en el suelo, a unos metros, partida en dos. La muchacha tenía una herida en la sien por donde salía un hilo de sangre. 

-Carina.- Armando llegó corriendo. Seguido por los demás jugadores. 

-Le dije que podíamos suspender el partido. – chilló Jessica. 

La enfermera llegó. Apareció una camilla y obligó a James a colocar allí a Carina. 

Pronto la enfermera y la camilla se alejaron con Dumbledore tras ellos. Armando se volteó furioso y se dirigió al golpeador. 

-Eso fue lo más vil que he visto. Si a Carina le pasa algo… 

-¿Qué? 

-Te juro Grabb que no volverás a ver la luz del día. – empezó a hacer calor. 

Alessandra llegó corriendo. 

-Armando calma. No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. 

-¿Lo sabes? 

-¿Te sorprende? 

-No. 

Madame Verint llegó a pelear con Grabb. Los demás llegaron corriendo. 

-¿esta bien Carina?

-No lo sabemos Eli. 

-Puedo haberse matado.- chilló Jessica.- es mi culpa. 

-No es más que culpa de Carina o mía en todo caso.- dijo Armando. 

-Debes decirles a todos. No rompes ningún código. 

Armando lo miró a todos. 

-¿qué nos tienes que decir?

-Ahora nada. En el cuarto de requerimiento a las once.- y así desapareció. James miró la escoba de Carina partida en dos. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano y miró la pequeña pelota dorada. Se acercó a la escoba de la chica y soltó la pelota. Para después tomar los dos trozos de madera y volver a atrapar la esfera dorada. Esta forcejeó y aleteo un buen rato en su mano. Pero no había manera, James Potter estaba furioso. 

~*~

Lanzó la pelota que reboto contra la pared y fue a llegar a su mano. La lanzó con más fuerte y la pelota roja regreso a su mano. Con aun más fuerza. La pequeña bola dio contra la pared y salió disparada hacía la otra pared. Llegó rodando a sus manos. 

Furioso la volvió a lanzar pero la pelota no llego a sus manos. Se fue botando por el pasadizo y desapareció en la oscuridad. Bufó molesto. 

Armando Toren se paró y pateo la pared. 

-Creo que las paredes no tienen la culpa.- Volteó y se encontró con Alessandra. 

-¿tú? 

-Sí 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Me gusta pasear por lugares abominables. 

-Aja. 

-Te buscaba. 

-¿Por qué? 

-¿Y si decidías tirarte al lago? No podía permitirlo. 

-Que graciosa. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? 

-Ya lo has hecho. Pero pregunta. 

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo? 

-Se supone que he de saberlo todo. Para eso fui creada. 

-Lo dices como si fueras un objeto.- Ale se alzó de hombros. 

-Preocupado por tu amiga. 

-Es mi prima. 

-Aja. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Se nota a leguas que ustedes no son parientes pero que se criaron juntos. 

-Es una estupida. 

-No la culpes por querer manejar su vida. 

-La culpo por rechazar quien es. 

-¿lo crees? ¿No piensas que más que eso buscaba quien era y que hacía aquí? Me parece que ella no se contento con el hecho de ser eso que los demás querían que fuera, ella quería forjar su destino, ser dueña de su vida. 

-En la magia eso es imposible. 

-No lo es. Lo imposible es negar quien eres, no negar lo que quieren que seas. 

-Pero ella fue castigada. Casi muere por mi culpa… por no darme cuenta.

Ale negó con su cabeza. 

-Ella no fue castigada. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Todos creen que lo fue. Ella misma lo cree pero no es cierto. Vive dentro de ella ese poder. Es sólo eso. Es demasiado poder como para que no lo use. Es sólo que tiene que dejarlo salir. Cuando esté bien has que pele contra ti. Tengan combates no volverá a decaer. 

-¿segura?

-Tanto como que la isla de Solem aparece y desaparece entre las aguas…

-…Para reaparecer en un lugar mejor. Te creo. 

-Ahora creo que tienes que explicar algunas cosas. 

~*~

En algún lugar se oyó la primera campanada anunciando las once. Nadie había en los pasillos. O por lo menos, nadie que pudiera ser percibido. Alessandra y Armando salieron de detrás de un tapiz. Una puerta apreció frente a ellos. Entraron. 

Había muchas butacas. Elinor parada en una esquina tocaba el violín. Sirius le miraba. Remus miraba por una de las ventanas la luna que crecía día a día. Lily estaba sentada abrasando sus rodillas con la cara entre ellas. James jugaba ajedrez con Ginger. Grez y Amatista se reían de algún chiste. Jessica permanecía rígida con la mirada de Peter sobre ella. 

Cuando los dos entraron todos les miraron. Rápidamente se sentaron en las butacas. Armando y Alessandra entraron y se sentaron. Todo quedo en silencio.

Abrió la boca un par de veces para volverla a cerrar. 

-Carina- dijo, no muy seguro.- Carina sufre de una enfermedad porque negó sus poderes.  

-¿a que te…- 

-Jessica… mi prima… bueno Carina y yo crecimos juntos. No somos parientes. Pudimos serlo pero bueno… era una isla algo lejos de aquí. Está al norte. Es una isla algo extraña. Pero allí nacimos y crecimos Carina y yo. Estuvimos siempre juntos. Nuestros padres son como hermanos. Ella vino a Hogwarts. Luego llegué yo. Todo estuvo bien hasta que ella cumplió doce. Carina debía decidir que hacer con sus poderes. Yo los había aceptado desde hacía años, pero ella siempre tenía que llegar al límite. Cuando iba a entrar a tercero y regresamos a casa… ella rehusó sus poderes. No se puede rehusar la magia. Ella sufrió las consecuencias. No pude ayudarle… bueno estaba enferma. Todos pensamos que este año estaba mejor pero…. Bueno… Al parecer los poderes no puede negarlos están dentro de ella. Pero al no usarlos…. Pues demasiado poder. 

Jessica se paró lo cual silencio las palabras de Armando. Se acercó a una de las paredes. Se paró frente y le dio una patada con toda la fuerza que pudo. Muchas de las cosas que había contra la pared cayeron al piso. Algo de aserrín cayó del techo. 

Jessica se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió la cara. 

-Es mi culpa.- dijo suavemente.- No debí permitirle jugar. 

Todos se pararon para ayudar. Todos menos dos personas. 

-Lily no seas haragana. – dijo James. 

-Es que algo le pasa a Ale. – Todos dejaron las cosas que estaban levantando. Ale los miraba a todos. Lily se le acercó. Alessandra se hizo hacía atrás con un gemido. 

Lily saltó hacia atrás. 

-¿Lily?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? Soy yo Ale. – al muchacha miró a Lily. Se le acercó y tocó la mejilla de la pelirroja. Se llevó luego sus palmas a los ojos. 

-No… no…. No… no ahora.- Bajo las mirada de todos Alessandra sacó unos lentes se los puso y miró a todos. 

-Tengo que irme.- luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió. 

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ginger.- Era como si no te conociera. 

-Es que no me conocía. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Qué poderes tenía Carina?- Preguntó Lily a Armando. 

-Pues… 

-¿Qué poderes tenía o debería tener?

-Carina debería ser capaz de controlar el clima creo nunca he estado seguro. 

-¿puede ser que ella y Alessandra tengan algo en común? 

-¿Por qué lo dices? 

-porque Carina se parece a Ale. 

-No. No se parecen.- Amatista se había agregado al diálogo. 

-Si…. Ambas guardan un secreto muy grande. 

-¿lo has captado Armando?- todos miraron a los pelirrojos que se sonreían. 

-Si. Falta poco. 

-Muy poco. 

-¿alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa por favor?- dijo Peter suavemente. 

~*~

Alessandra corrió por todo el castillo y entró a la enfermería. Carina le miró. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

Alessandra le mostró las gafas. 

Carina se levantó de golpe. El dolor de cabeza le hizo tener que volver a acostarse. 

-Calma. Ya sabía yo que el tiempo se acerca. ¿Estás lista? 

-Siempre lo he estado. 

-¿Por qué no usas tus poderes? 

-Porque sé que el mundo no estaba preparado para ellos. 

-Ahora lo está. 

-Lo sé.- Carina se giró hacía la venta. Sonrió y alzó su brazo. Las nubes se juntaron en el cielo y pronto pequeñas bolitas blancas comenzaron a caer. – Me siento mejor. 

Alessandra abrió la ventana y algunos copos entraron. No hacía frío aunque la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. 

-Linda nieve. 

-Siempre me ha gustado. Recuerdo los inviernos en casa.   

-Yo recuerdo una vida mejor. 

-Si. Un mundo por el que lucharemos. 

Alessandra miró a Carina con una sonrisa. 

-por supuesto.- Y ambas se miraron. 

La nieve caía y giraba en torno al castillo. La primera nevada del año. Ningún meteorólogo puedo decir que se avecinaba. Como luego dijeron. Había salido de la nada. Cosa de magia. Algo inexplicable. 

Dumbledore miró la nieve y sonrió. No todo estaba perdido. No todo. Aun no. Seguía habiendo tiempo. 

_Apareció mi sonrisa_

_Al oír tu risa_

_Que de casualidad_

_Trajo a mí una brisa. _

**Fin del capitulo 14**

~*~

Se acabo. ¿Qué les pareció? 

Me gusta el chap. Ingrid es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Creo que tiene más carácter que todas sus amigas. Elinor me parece algo frágil, pero cuando quiere puede.  Lily es probablemente la mas difícil de definir por todas sus etapas. Alessandra me desagrada al veces es muy fría y ve todo de formas tan pesimistas. Pero bueno. 

Adelantos. 

El siguiente chap se llama "El secreto de Alessandra."

Por fin nos enteraremos de algunas cosas sobre ella. Su origen y lo que a pasado en su vida. Donde estuvo cuando salió del país y porque Voldemort dejó de atacar. Luna llena. Apariciones de todas esas historias dentro de la historia. Y bueno lo que le pasa a Ingrid ahora que está sola. 

Bueno no hay mucho más que decir. 32pp en letra 13 Verdana. Me parece que está bien. 

Espero tener el próximo chap pronto. Pero viene una semana difícil llena de exámenes así que a veremos.  Ya tengo 31 mensajes a ver si pronto llegamos a los 100. ^-^

Muchas gracias a tod@s  

Syringen _A.L.C.S_


	16. La batalla de un sol naciente

Hola. Bueno pues ya está el virus ya no está en mi computadora. Perdón por la tardanza. Realmente me da mucho coraje porque este chap está listo desde el viernes pasado.

Y bueno al menos mis exámenes ya se terminaron y salí muy bien en los que son difíciles para mí. 

Espero que la espera no les haya disgustado. 

Gracias a todas por los rrs. Los respondo. 

**Honguito: **Hola no conteste tu rr en el chap pasado porque me llegó después. Que bueno que te guste. Gracias por la inspiración. 

**Aly-Chan: **Pues falta poquito para que pase algo realmente grande entre esos dos. Gracias. 

**Maxie-chan: **Creo que en si todo el ff es medio raro. Gracias. 

**Jobe: **Que bueno que te guste mi ff. Y bueno pregunta y comenta cuanto quieras para mí es un placer. 

*Bueno se que no lo conocen y aunque este ff no depende del quinto libro totalmente aunque tomó algunos aspectos se allí. Tal vez lo descubrieron después y no lo agregaron o como aparece y desaparece no se podía poner en el mapa. No lo sé pero gracias por hacérmelo notar. 

*Bueno sí tienes razón, pero Bella no es muy femenina que digamos. Y bueno por qué ponerla a jugar, pues es que me pareció interesante. La verdad no lo había planeado salió así no mas. 

*Cuando habrá algo entre ellos. Pues no falta mucho. Ya vez que se encuentran y eso, pero algo grande, grande para año nuevo más o menos. 

*Sí, sí los explicaré. Y hay razones. 

*Sí termina el día de la muerte de los Potter y un par de epílogos que van hacia el futuro. No estoy muy segura de cuantos faltan. Tengo bien planeados todos los chaps hasta finales de diciembre. De hay en adelante las cosas pueden cambiar. 

Espero que te hayan servido las respuestas. Pregunta cuanto quieras. Gracias. 

**Alicia (Elinor): **Mmmm ya veremos, ya veremos cuanto dura la felicidad de la pareja. Sí algo estuvo fallando con mí cuanta. Ni idea de que paso que bueno que entraste. Sí son muchos personajes. Algunos importantes otros no tanto. Bueno si Sirius puede ser el siguiente. No, es broma. ¿Quieres que sea chico? Bueno pues ya veremos. ¿Te dio cólera Ingrid? Sí un poco sí da. Pero sigo pensando que es uno de los personajes con más carácter. Y bueno Ale… ay esa es una muchacha con muchas etapas en este chap te enteras de muchas cosas de ella. Debe ser matador eso de la U ojala te valla muy bien. Y bueno Isabel es un personaje muy lindo. Ya no sé cual es el que más me gusta todo tiene muchas facetas. ¿Dime parecen reales? Gracias y que te valla bien con la U. 

**Nniel204: **Gracias por las felicitaciones. Que bueno que te guste. Aquí está el chap. 

**Ale: **Contesto tus dos rrs. Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap 13. Sí por aquí también está haciendo calor. Bueno entonces lee. Y que bueno que tus exámenes hayan terminado. Gracias 

**Maris: **Contesto los dos reviews. Que bueno que mi ff allá sido el primero. Bueno es que siempre tengo que dejar alguna duda es mi forma de escribir. De ese te enteras aquí del de la foto. Sí entiendo y ya no te aflijas por ese tema. En cuanto nos veamos (por lo menos para semana santa lo espero) hablaremos del dativ y el akkusativ. Los he estado viendo y tengo un montón de tips para ti. Ahora veo que si te sorprendí. Yo misma me sorprendí con eso. ^.^ No estaba planeado. Pero ahora ya han ido a ocupar un lugar importante. Sí fue algo brusco y muy rápido. Pero creo que es mejor así. Ansío mucho que nos volvamos a encontrar por el msn. Quiero platicar contigo. Por ahora gracias por leer. Un abrazo gemelita. 

Gracias a tod@s los que leen. Y bueno ya vamos a llegar a los 100 rrs. Sólo tres más y habremos llegado. Vemos si con este chap los alcanzamos. 

He estado pensando en muchas cosas está semana y si el chap salió algo increíble es posible que sea por todos esos pensamientos. 

Ahora NADA de lo que reconozcan es mío. Y ya saben mis disculpas para cualquier autora…. 

Dedicó este capitulo a todos y a la vida por todas las oportunidades que nos da.  

Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos de Ale. Es un chap bastante extraño cambia de tiempo son cuatro días distintos el miércoles, jueves y viernes y un poco del sábado así que fíjense bien para que no se confunda.  

Ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo 15. 

~*~

_Golpeaban rápidamente las ventanas. Empañaban los cristales y rodaban sin pudor. Chocaban contra el suelo con gracia. Por amor a su arte resbalaba por los tejados. _

_Un rayo rompió la oscuridad y el trueno contesto poco después. Un grito se alzó en la noche, seguido por un llanto._

_Una mujer muy hermosa yacía sobre un colchón. Sus piernas contraídas. Por su cara rodaban gotas de sudor. Su boca estaba abierta, el grito resonaba en sus oídos. Respiraba con dificultad. Una mujer gorda salía del dormitorio. Cerró sus parpados. _

_Cuando los abrió miró a la niña en sus brazos. El bebé dormía sin que nada le molestara. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa. La mujer sonrió y se acomodo en la cama. Tom llegaría pronto. Su hija había nacido hacía tres meses y él aun no le miraba. La niña le miró. Sus pupilas eran pequeñas y azules, brillantes y llenas de vida. La mujer cerró sus ojos con un suspiró de felicidad. _

_Las lágrimas se congregaron. Estaban allí desde el día que había encontrado los papeles. Miró a la elfina a su lado. _

_-Lévatela. Llévasela a Mely. Dile que se la lleve de Inglaterra cuando llegue el tiempo. Dile que no tema que yo detendré la tormenta._

_La elfina asustada tomó la mano de la niña que miraba a su madre. No podía pasar de los dos-tres años. _

_-Mamá…ma…_

_-Cuídate…. Nos vemos Ale.- La mujer le sonrió dulcemente.-Tú serás la que debe cuidar a todos. Dentro de ti está el poder.  _

_Sin entender la niña asintió. Con un ligero "plop" desaparecieron. Las rodillas de la mujer golpearon el frío suelo, hundió su cara entre sus manos y sollozó. _

_-Jamás la encontrarás. _

_-Será mía, haces mal en ocultarla. _

_-Es mi hija haré lo que quiera con ella. _

_-También es mi hija. _

_-Es hija de Tom Ryddle, dueño de mi corazón, quien me trajo de la muerte. No de Voldemort, asesino y usurpador.- La mujer miró al hombre frente a ella. _

_-Te arrepentirás. _

_-El que se arrepentirá será alguien más. Te arrepentirás de tus planes. Te detendrán.  – El hombre golpeó a la mujer. _

_-No me contradigas. _

_Las lágrimas no salieron, pero se congregaron en el corazón. Él cual miraba con odio a alguien que alguna vez había amado. _

Abrió sus ojos. La noche le rodeaba. Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por las cortinas. Estaba harta de tener un secreto. De ser ella. Sentía un vació en su estómago. Soñaba con sus padres desde hacía noches. Con su pasado. Con otra vida. Con su mundo antes de alejarse de su madre. Antes de saberlo todo. Antes…. Antes de ser una Oliner. Cuando aun se llamaba Alessandra Ryddle, cuando aun era libre. 

_La libertad se perdi_

_Los sueños se esfumaron_

_En mundo cambió _

_Las tinieblas se formaron. _

_No hay forma de huir_

_Escapar de aqu_

_No se puede vivir _

_En un mundo así. _

_Perdí la esperanza _

_Se va de prisa_

_Ya no hay bonanza _

_Se esfumó la sonrisa. _

_El mundo me detiene_

_Me hace huir de allí,_

_Pero algo me mantiene _

_Para que siga aqu_

_Mi mundo formar_

_Voy a vivir_

_Mis sueños buscar_

_Y volveré a reír. _

Capitulo quince

La lucha de un sol naciente.

(El secreto de Alessandra)

_No importa que  las tinieblas lo inunden todo._

_Siempre habrá una luz que nos guiará._

_(*Miércoles*)_

Brillaba en el cielo la luna llena. Su luz era tan fuerte que se podía andar sin preocupación por los pasillos, en los salones, en el bosque prohibido y en las salas comunes. 

El gran lobo aulló una vez más. El perro negro junto a él hizo algo como una mueca y aulló aun más fuerte. Cerca de ellos una rata comenzó a chillar histéricamente, pero se cayó al recibir una patada del ciervo a su lado. Este miraba a ambos caninos y se acercó a ellos. 

El perro se detuvo y miró al venado. Prongs le regreso una mirada desafiante y luego comenzó a correr. Padfood tardó unos segundos en seguirlo. Moony bufó pero pronto estaba, también, jugando a las carreras con sus dos amigos. Peter corría de un ciervo lado a otro tratando de seguir el paso. Si hubieran sido humanos reirían y gritarían. 

Por fin cayeron al suelo, los dos caninos con la lengua de fuera, el ciervo resoplando y la rata caminando lentamente. 

El perro se paró de repente y los miró a todos. Rápidamente entraron más al bosque y se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles y arbustos. 

Dos personas llegaron y se pararon donde ellos había estado. Los tres animales miraron a Wormtail que salió corriendo hacía las dos personas. Mientras que los otros dos controlaban al lobo. 

Poco después se fueron y los cuatro amigos regresaron al sauce boxeador, se acercaba la mañana. 

Remus rió tristemente. Mientras miraba a Sirius y James discutir sobre quien había ganado su pequeña carrera. 

-Creo que fui yo. Fui el único que siguió de pie. – dijo Peter. 

-Tú no corriste.

-Te equivocas Padfood, una cosa es que no corra y la otra que corra muy lento para ustedes. 

-Aja. 

-¿no lo crees? 

-Dejen eso.- los tres miraron a Remus.- Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que venga Madame. ¿Qué viste Peter? 

El chico se hizo una bolita. 

-Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Hablaban, en algún lugar he oído ambas voces. Estaban encapuchados. Bueno el hombres no se, pero se veía que algo brillaba en su boca. Un diente de oro tal vez. Hablaron sobre los heraldos. 

-¿Algo interesante?

-No parecían que hablaban en calve. Pero hubo algo que entendí. 

-¿Qué? 

-Hablaron de…. MADAME POMFREY. – grito Peter mientras se convertía en rata y salida del lugar. James y Sirius se apresuraron a ocultarse.  

Peter se metió dentro de un sillón y miró los resortes. El lo había oído claramente. Hablaban de la hija de Voldemort, una muchacha que él conocía. Que se hacía llamar Alessandra Oliner. Que los había engañado a todos. 

~*~

Dumbledore miró por la ventana. A su lado su fénix miraba en la misma dirección. ¿Cómo podía haber ataques? Por lo menos ya no eran estudiantes. Eso le tranquilizaba. Pero todo tipo de criaturas aparecían. 

Su puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Giró suavemente para mirara a Alessandra. 

La chica le miraba enojada. 

-Estoy harta.- dijo suavemente.- Harta de ser hija de Voldemort y no poder decírselo a nadie. 

-Ya hablamos de esto. Ale… 

-No, usted decretó que yo no debía decirle a nadie. Pero no sabe lo que es ver la cara de los estudiantes, maestros y amigos llena de terror por algo que puedes detener. Puedo buscarlos sólo déme el hechizo para mis ojos. – Se quitó las gafas y las tiró al suelo para luego pisarlas.- No sabe que es ver a una persona y luego descubrir que es muy distinta. Querer a una persona y descubrir que no es así y aunque sigue siendo igual en su carácter se ve tan distinto. He visto a miles de personas así. Ahora ya no se lo que vi y lo que no. Si quiere que se acabe todo déme ese frasco. 

-Alessandra te dije que no, que las cosas eran mejores así. 

-Me desperdició a mi misma y pongo a muchas personas en peligro. ¿Cree que me gusta está situación? Ahora no puedo ni controlar mis recuerdos y los de mis padres. Sueño con la época de Tom en Hogwarts. Con mi madre cuando era niña. Con flechazos de las tres vidas. Lo odio. ODIO QUIEN SOY. 

-Cálmate.

-Pide imposibles.   

-¿Por qué? 

-¿Por qué quiere ver sufrir a tanta gente? 

-¿Por qué crees eso? 

-¿Por qué no me deja ayudar? 

-¿Por qué no dejamos esto? 

-¿Por qué? 

-Alessandra. Se que parece que no consideró a las personas, pero no pondré en peligro a mis alumnos. 

-Están en más peligro así. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

-Libre albedrío sobre mis secretos y mis poderes. 

-No. 

-Entonces aquí nos separamos director. No puedo seguir ayudándole. Haré yo misma la poción y yo misma haré lo que deba de hacer. 

-¿te arriesgarías? 

-Sí, al final no importa que  las tinieblas lo inunden todo. Siempre habrá una luz que nos guiará. 

~*~

_(*Jueves*)_

-LILY.- la pelirroja miró a Remus Lupin. 

-Te ves cansado.- dijo esta con una sonrisa. 

-de eso quería hablarte. 

-¿de qué?

-De bueno porque me enfermo tan seguido. 

-Ah… eso bueno no te preocupes estoy segura de que todo en tu casa esta bien. Sobretodo en luna llena.   

Remus le miró. 

-¿Qué? 

-A es que tu mamá parece mujer lobo… claro que la enfermedad debe de ser de alguien más. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que todas lo sabían y no me lo dijeron? 

-Era tu secreto.- Lily bajo la vista. – Si no querías decirnos no tenías porque. 

-Mira es que era algo difícil.- Lily puso su dedo sobre los labios del chico. 

-No tienes que explicar nada. Lo sabíamos y eso es lo que importa. No estoy segura pero creo que Ingrid también lo sabía. 

-Hablando de Ingrid… 

-Sé que no se hablan. Pero no por lo que paso pueden ustedes dos dejar de ser amigos. Yo ya perdoné a Ingrid. 

-¿Cómo?

-Comente un error. Tal vez no, pero en mi parecer si. Pero ya la perdone. 

Remus sonrió.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos.- Los dos se alejaron. 

-La princesa Lily, perfecta como la grandiosa Elinor. Cree que lo que ella dice es cierto. No comento un error. – Se sentó en un escalón y sacó una pluma. 

_Por eso señora Evans creo que lo mejor sería que Lily saliera de este lugar. _

_Atentamente. _

_Ingrid Mudluse. _

Doblo la carta y la ató a la pata de una lechuza. 

-La venganza comienza. Lidia con esto, Princesa. 

~*~

_(*Viernes*)_

-¿Qué quieres Peter? 

-La señorita esta algo enojada.-Alessandra se volteó. 

-¿Qué quieres renacuajo? 

-La verdad. 

-¿Qué verdad? 

-La de Alessandra Ryddle. – Ale abrió la boca. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un grito retumbó en el castillo.  Los dos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo. 

-Me debes una explicación.- dijo Peter antes de doblar una esquina y ver lo que tenía adelante. 

Sirius y James llegaron corriendo. Elinor les seguía. 

-Por Merlín.

Ale se adelantó. Dumbledore le miraba. 

Escrito en muro se veía algo. No había muerte pero un charco color rojo llenaba el piso. La fantasma del baño lloriqueaba cerca. 

-Me buscan.- dijo Ale tan fuerte que cualquiera le oyó. 

En el muro decía. "_La heredera de los Ryddle camina por este lugar. Engañando a todos los que están a su alrededor."_

Alessandra alzó la cara y miró a Lily. Esta bajó la mirada. Ale se hecho para atrás. Un explosión sonó y un grito agudo que desgarró el aire. 

~*~

_(*Jueves*)_

No habían deseado encontrarse. Desde hace días había decidido que era mejor no verse. Pero el destino no quería ceder. 

-Perdón por encontrarte.- se disculpo. 

-No importa. Inconscientemente también te buscó. 

-Narcisa…

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿Estás bien? 

-¿Cómo podría sin ti? ¿Tú estas bien?

-Tanto como puede estar alguien como yo. Severus…- paró sus palabras-… perdón. 

Silencio. Se sentía el frío del invierno. La muchacha se estremeció. El chico se acercó. Pensaba rodearla con sus brazos, pero la muchacha dio un paso atrás. 

-No… no nos dañemos más. 

Silencio. 

-Lucius tiene a Ingrid ¿Por qué no puede dejarte ir? Ustedes no tienen un contrato. No les une nada. Ingrid y él estarán mejor juntos. – Snape bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo. 

Narcisa estrió su brazo y subió la cara del chico. La puso a la misma altura que la suya, donde ambos podían verse a los ojos. 

-él quiere estar seguro de que también me tiene a mí. De que soy suya. Soy un premio y una ambición. Hasta que él no estuviera comprometido con Ingrid…  Ingrid está negando todo lo que su familia le enseño. Sus dos hermanos, sus padres y abuelos han sido Aurores. Traicionará todo. No es sencillo. Yo por otra parte vengo de una familia que estaría más que dispuesta de que me casara con un Malfoy. Yo no soy como Ingrid. No traicionaré a mi familia.  

-La flor de la casa. La princesa consentida. 

-Exacto, esa soy yo. Andri era la desorientada, yo la princesa y Bella es la rebelde y de carácter fuerte, la decidida. Ahora Snape deseo pedirte un favor. 

-Lo que quieras.

-Olvídame. No me busques, yo intentaré no buscar tu mirada. Nos veremos después… cuando el tiempo sea mejor. 

-Antes de Navidad, antes de que te vallas de viaje quiero verte. 

-Entonces me verás. Hasta entonces Severus Snape.- la muchacha se acercó y le beso la mejilla.- Adiós.- luego se alejó. 

-Adiós Narcisa Black…. Es una promesa.- se alejó. 

Bellatrix sonrió. Estaba detrás de ese tapiz desde el comienzo de la conversación. Narcisa lo sabía. 

-No te preocupes hermana. Haces lo correcto…. Eres el premio y la princesa de un mundo que se muere.- y ella también se perdió en la esquina. 

~*~

_(*Miércoles*)_

-Atacarás. De nuevo lo tirarás todo. No podemos acabar de conquistar luego te encargarás de esa chiquilla. 

-Cállate. 

-Ella tiene razón… es… demasiado. 

-Los dos cállense.- el tono de Voldemort fue suficiente para amedrentarlos.-Haremos las cosas como yo las diga. ¿De acuerdo? 

Los dos asintieron. 

-Esa tonta sólo te teme a ti. Irás. 

-Si señor. 

-Tú te quedarás con Isabel. 

-¿Qué conmigo?- Isabel había entrado a la sala. Su cara estaba más pálida que lo normal. Sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo. 

-Nada. 

-Mentira. 

-¿Los dejamos solos? –pegunto la mujer. 

-Si.- Los dos Mortífagos salieron. 

-Isabel es una estúpida.- se quejó la mujer. 

-Es quien quiere ser.- el hombre sonrió, tenía un diente oro. 

-Acabas de llegar de una misión. ¿Qué te dijeron en Hogwarts? 

-Que podremos pasar. 

-¿Por donde? 

-Por la puerta… 

-Quiero salir. No me necesitas. No tengo poder. Soy un estorbo. No saldré del territorio. Puede acompañarme quien quieras. Sólo déjame ver el sol de nuevo. No me necesitas. 

-Te equivocas aun te necesito.- esa respuesta no la esperaba la mujer. Dio un pasó hacia atrás. Por un segundo, un segundo había parecido Tom.

-¿Por qué? – dijo fríamente. 

-Tienes un corazón valiente. Pero puedes ver el sol. Promete regresar.- Isabel dio otro paso atrás.- Sólo una cosa. 

-¿Qué? 

-Mírame.- Isabel que había tenido la mirada en el suelo la alzó lentamente. 

-¿Qué? 

-Alessandra es igual a ti. Tus mismos ojos, tu mismo cabello. Esa misma tristeza. Vete al cuarto enviaré una escolta. Verás el sol y después a tu hija.- Isabel salió corriendo. Las palabras de Voldemort le asustaban. Era sólo que parecía humano. Corrió hasta la torre y entró. 

-Alessandra.- dijo suavemente Voldemort.- Alessandra… ¿Cómo reaccionarás cuando todos sepan quien eres? 

~*~

_(*Viernes*)_

Cerró sus ojos y respiró con tranquilidad. 

-Josh, mamá, papá, Carla… todos… perdónenme.- dijo Ingrid suavemente. Se miró en el espejo. –Soy quien he elegido ser. Perdónenme por ser distinta. – Cerró con aun más fuerza sus ojos. Apretó sus puños. Cuando volvió a ver su cara en el espejo gruesas lágrimas cursaban por sus mejillas. 

Era de noche. Una noche poco apacible para ella y para todos los demás. ¿Podía alguien imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir?

-Perdónenme por intentar ser quien soy… se que los defraudo y se que no volveré a verlos a la cara. No regresaré a casa… no… al final no… Perdónenme. 

Salió del baño y camino por lo corredores sin encontrase con nadie. Iba mirando todo a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo veía nada. Sonrió. Giró y se encontró con alguien. 

-Hola… 

Dio un paso atrás. 

-¿Quién eres? 

-Una pesadilla.- El hombre alzó su varita y con un hechizo golpeo la pared. Se creo un hoyo. Ingrid lo vio y salió corriendo por él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el comedor. 

-¿Qué quieres?- jadeaba. 

-A una persona y el miedo de los demás.- Levantó su varita. Ingrid le miró. – ¿preparada?

-No.- corrió hacia la mesa más cercana mientras había una explosión. Cerró sus ojos dando un grito y se metió debajo.

~*~

Isabel miró a la mujer frente a ella. 

-Así que saldrás. No sé como lo consigues.-

-S

-No te veo muy feliz. 

-Sí.- Isabel se puso un abrigo y salió de allí. 

-¿A dónde iremos? 

-A ver el amanecer… vamos o no llegaremos. 

-El amanecer.- Isabel sonrió. 

-Vamos princesa no quiero oír… 

Ambas mujeres bajaron muchas escaleras. Muchos corredores que Isabel no había visto durante años. Se paró de pronto. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-¿Ese es?

-Sí, lo encontré en el sótano. 

Era un cuadro. Isabel se vio a sí misma. Se llevó las manos al cuello. En el retrato lo tenía puesto, ahora…  

-Camina… no tenemos todo el día. 

Isabel le siguió. La Isabel del retrató no se movía pero sonería con sus manos en su regazo y de su cuello colgaba una cadena, de donde pendía el signo de los heraldos. 

~*~ 

El humo inundaba el comedor. Marina entre abrió sus ojos. Oía como las personas tosían. 

-Peter.- susurro.- ¿Qué está pasando? 

-No sé- Miró a su alrededor. 

-Peter algo no anda… - no pudo terminar una mano le tapo la boca y la metió entre el humo.

-MARINA… MARINA…

-SUFICIENTE.- la voz de Alessandra se alzó sobre todo, se oía distorsionada, fantasmagórica, con un toque de odio y, sobre todo, fría. – Aquí estoy. Ven por mÍ. 

Una risa se oyó. 

-NO ME RETES.- el aire se hizo fuerte y frío pronto todo el humo se alejó.

En medio de la destrucción estaba Alessandra. Pero nadie le prestaba gran atención. 

Las mesas estaban quemadas, rotas y se caían a pedazos. En el techo había un gran agujero por donde entraban copos de nieve. 

Las paredes estaban negras. Los banderines del techo caían a pedazos o ya estaban en el suelo. El hechizo del techo se podía ver borroso y lejano. 

-Alessandra nos volvemos a ver. 

-No me asustas, ya no.- su voz era firme y fría. 

-Ven conmigo. 

-Sueña. 

-Piensa dos veces.- Un encapuchado se acercó. En sus brazos estaba una muchacha. A su lado otro Mortífago llevaba a Marina. –Tu poder no existe, ven conmigo. 

-No le hagas caso. – Alessandra miró a Lily.

-Pequeña entrometida.- El hombre levantó su varita. 

-Si le tocas te arrepentirás.- Alessandra volteo a ver a una persona. – Lo siento profesor.- de su ropa sacó un frasco lleno de un líquido azul. 

-¿Qué diablos? 

-Esto es mi secreto.- Ale destapo el frasco y tomó su contenido. Tiró sus gafas al suelo.- Es mi poder. 

_-¿Qué es eso? _

_-Es una poción… Es para que uses todo tu poder. Para que seas fuerte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_-Claro. Quiero ser la más fuerte. _

_-Esto ayudará a que tus ojos y tu poder no se vean interceptados por los lentes. _

_-¿Cuál es mi poder? _

_-Es el pensamiento… lo entenderás… algún día. _

-Contra las paredes.- grito Dumbledore. Nadie desobedeció. Corrían hacia las paredes cuando una ráfaga los alcanzó y los hizo salir volando. 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alguna chica al profesor. Mientras se veía como los demás profesores atraían a los estudiantes. Sirius aguzó el oído.

-Alessandra es alguien diferente a nosotros.- dijo un chico. 

-¿sienten el viento?- una niña estaba sentada en el suelo. 

-Cállense.- esa fue la voz de Carina. – Si se callan oirán la verdad. 

Lily miró a Ale. El viento golpeaba la cara de la pelirroja. Miraba a Alessandra y a los Mortífagos que, como ella, permanecían en la misma posición. 

La muchacha de cabello negro giró y miró a Lily. Ambas miradas se encontraron. La de Ale relampagueó. 

"Me niego a creer que eres tú" pensó Lily. "No puedes ser Alessandra Oliner…."

-Es porque no lo soy.- la voz de Ale se coló en su cerebro y no supo si le hablaba o no. 

Los ojos de la chica eran de color azul profundo y relampagueaban hasta acercarse a un azul eléctrico. A su lado los lentes se movían con el viento preparados para salir volando. La liga que agarraba el cabello de Ale se rompió y el negro cabello de la chica le cayó sobre la cara. Se erizaba como si corrientes de electricidad corrieran por su cuerpo, se abombaba por el aire y golpeaba su cara. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. Su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal. Lily le miró. De repente creyó ver como la nieve se alejaba de Ale para luego volver a tocarla. 

-No eres t

-Respuesta incorrecta.- los ojos cambiaron de color y el viento sacó a Lily volando. La pelirroja cerró los ojos. Y cuando creyó que iba a golpear la pared sintió como alguien le tomaba de la cintura y como el golpe se amortiguaba. Abrió los ojos. James le sostenía a unos centímetros del suelo. Le dejo en el suelo. Lily tenía la mirada fija en Ale. Luego se giró y sus ojos y los de James se encontraron. 

-Gracias.- dijo en un murmullo. 

-Ni lo menciones. 

Marina abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue un viento helado que le daba en la cara. Se despertó de golpe. Miró al encapuchado que le sostenía y luego a las personas cerca de ella. Otro encapuchado y un hombre del que veía sólo la nuca. Frente a él reconoció a Alessandra Oliner. Pero se veía distinta. Contra las paredes, se veían a los estudiantes. Luego miró a la otra prisionera. 

-Así que te has levantado por fin. 

-Cállate. Deja que las prisioneras se vallan. 

-No. 

-No me tientes. – Una cortada apreció en la mejilla del hombre.- Soy más poderosa de lo que crees. 

-Poder… tú padre y tú tienen eso en común. Ambos están en busca de poder. 

-Que sea hija de Isabel y Tom no me hace hija de Voldemort. 

-Sí, te hace su hija. 

El silencio era impresionante. Por todas las cabezas circulaba la misma pregunta "¿Esa chica hija de Voldemort?" 

-Mi nombre no tendrá que ver con ese desalmado. Yo no mató por matar como tú. 

-¿todavía tienes rencor? 

-Cállate.- Los dos Mortífagos se vieron suspendidos en el aire. Marina se levantó del suelo y miró a la chica desmayada junto a ella. 

Alguien se acercó corriendo. Le miró, era Elinor. 

-Ayúdame. Viene una grande.- entre ambas se llevaron a la chica. 

Una mesa golpeo la parte superior del techo. 

-Tú la mataste sin razón. 

-No, las razones me sobraban. 

-Cállate. 

_-Soy tu amigo. _

_-¿enserio? Nunca he tenido un amigo. _

_-Pues yo seré el primero. _

_-¿Por qué tienes un diente de oro? _

_-Un accidente. Larga historia. _

-Confié en ti una vez. No soy tonta para volver a confiar. 

-Eras una niña. Pero no, no espero que confíes en mí. Vendrás tarde o temprano. 

-No lo entiendes. 

-¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderlo? ¿Yo o tu padre? 

-él no es mi padre.- los dos Mortífagos golpearon las paredes y cayeron al piso.

-Tú también tienes ese deseo de poder. 

-Mentira. 

_-¿poder? ¿Quieres poder? _

_-Claro. Me enseñaron que eso era algo importante. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué más? Para que te respeten. _

_-¿y eso quieres? _

_-Sí, tal vez, que todos te quieran_

_-que te respeten no quiere decir que te quieran. _

-No sabes que es criarte rodeada de muerte y guerra. De que cada persona que quieras muera. NO SABES LO QUE ES.- el hombre cayó de rodillas. – No puedes saber lo que siento. 

-Tu poder… 

-Viene de la mente. Con mi mente puedo controlar las cosas. 

Lily miró a Ale. Se paró. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

-A ayudar a una amiga. 

-No lo oíste es hija de Voldemort. 

-¿Y eso hace que sea alguien distinta?- James miró a la pelirroja que sólo se giro y camino hacia las dos personas del centro.  

_-Muerte por todos lados. ¿Cómo lo soportan? _

_-No lo hacemos, no dejes translucir emociones. No muestres debilidad. _

_-Pero es que yo soy débil. _

_-Y eso que importa. Te volverás fuerte… confía en ti misma. Eres fuerte, lo sabes. _

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Ven conmigo. 

-Por última vez no.- El hombre se levantó. Y miró desafiante a la chica. 

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes? No haces más que hablar. Por dentro lloras como una chiquilla. 

-¿Qué?

-Ves…- el hombre cayó de nuevo al piso. Y se llevó las manos a su cabeza. –No juegues con mi mente. Yo viene a buscar a la hija de Voldemort, heredera de Slytherine, no a una farsante. 

-Pues seré heredera de Slytherine, pero no soy hija de Voldemort. 

-Mentira. Tú e Isabel lo saben. 

-NO MENCIONES SU NOMBRE. 

-Ves, una chiquilla que sigue molestándose cuando se menciona el nombre de su madre.

-Te juro que… 

-¿Qué me harás? No le temo a nada. Y tú no matarás ¿o si? 

-No soy como él. 

-Entonces no importa cuanto juegues conmigo. Mándame a Azkaban, será un lugar donde iré a reír. 

-Cállate.- Alessandra levantó su mano y las luces se apagaron. La noche estaba alrededor de ellos. 

-Eres una niña que se cree demasiado, con demasiada información y mucho poder pero una niña al fin. 

-Cállate. 

_-Las guerreras no lloran. Levántate y corre. _

_-Me duele. _

_-no me importa. Serán tres vueltas más si no te paras. _

_-ME DUELE. _

_-No uses tu poder. Corre y no llores. _

-Vuelve Ale, no me importa de quien eres hija. Vuelve. – la voz de Lily se escuchó. 

-Largo.- una ráfaga de viento golpeo a la pelirroja pero esta se quedo en el mismo lugar. 

-ALEJATE NIÑA, NO INTERFIERÁS.

-No me hables.- el hombre cayó de rodillas con mucha fuerza- Calla de una vez. 

-¿Lily? 

-Vuelve. 

-No te permitiré que interfieras. – el hombre se acercó a Lily. Esta abrió sus ojos y le miró con simpatía. El hombre no entendió la mirada pero levantó su varita. 

-No volverás a ver.

-Entiendo que pasa…. Anda hazlo.

-_Abada Kedabra.- _el rayo verde se precipito hacia los ojos del mismo color que parecían brillar y sonreír. 

-NO.- los gritos se alzaron en el lugar y una luz de color violeta lo lleno todo seguido de uno de color blanco. 

La voz de Carina se escuchó. 

-Uno de los heraldos se ha despertado. Que tema el seÑor de las tinieblas. 

Armando se paró. 

-EL FIN SE ACERCA. 

Las luces llenaron el lugar. Se escuchó una suave explosión. 

Ale respiró pausadamente y sus rodillas golpearon el suelo. 

~*~ 

_(*Sábado*)                                                  _

Isabel miró el sol que salía. Estaba recargada en un árbol. Sonreía y en sus ojos se reflejaba el sol. Las nubes de color rojo, rosa, naranja, amarillo contra el cielo azul que iba aclarando. 

Atrás de ella estaba su escolta que reían y parecía no impórtales el sol.

-Bravo Ale… has despertado por fin. Bravo hija.

Sonrió mirando el sol. Se acordaba de cuando iba a morir. Sabía que no volvería a ver el sol, las plantas, la lluvia. Pero tenía otra oportunidad. 

-Es tan hermoso.- susurro mientras se alejaba del árbol. 

Como extrañaba ver el sol. 

_-¿Mamá te gustan los atardeceres y amaneceres?_

_-Si. Son hermosos disfruta cada uno. _

_-Lo haré. _

_-Eso espero. _

Ale miraba el sol que salía. La noche había pasado. Del comedor quedaba poco, de su vida quedaba nada. Se llevó una mano a su cuello. Allí había un collar de donde pendía un dije en forma de espada. En la empuñadura había un cristal de color violeta. Su mano estaba vendada al igual que una de sus rodillas. 

-No pasará nada con el comedor ya están arreglándolo.- dijo Lily detrás de ella. Se giró. 

Se encontró con los ojos verdes de la pelirroja que le sonreían por si solos. El sol naciente se reflejaba en ellos. Ale bajo la mirada. No podía soportar esos ojos verdes. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír? Casi te matan. 

-Mas bien ¿Cómo no voy a sonreír? Puedo vivir otro día. Puedo ver otro sol. Puedo ser quien quiera, sigo aquí. Tú también deberías de sonreír. 

-Perdí el control. 

-No. Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor. 

Ale giró y miró el sol.

-Me dejó esto.- le dio una nota a Lily. 

_Al final siempre nos volveremos a encontrar. _

-Pues cuando llegue el tiempo le afrontarás y esta vez lo harás de distinta forma. 

Lily se apoyó el alfeizar. 

-La lucha del sol naciente. 

-¿Qué? 

-Esta es una lucha que podría llamarse así. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque todos estamos luchando por lo que creemos, por se alguien, por salir a la luz, por crecer, por vivir. Todos queremos ser el sol que sale.- Lily rió suavemente. 

-¿la lucha del sol naciente?- Ale rió. 

-¿entonces Ale a donde vamos a parar? ¿Qué nos espera? 

-Como dijiste Lily nos espera una lucha por sobrevivir.

Lily sonrió. 

-Entonces no importa el futuro. No importa. Al final siempre habrá otro amanecer. 

-Si… siempre habrá otro amanecer. 

-confiemos en que el sol, traerá consigo la paz.  

_-¿Por qué lloras? _

_-Por qué estoy feliz _

_-Pensé que llorar era malo. _

_-No lo es. Tenemos que llorar. Tenemos que expresar lo que sentimos. No lo olvides. _

"Lo olvide. Olvide lo que me enseñaste. Pero ahora ya lo record

~*~

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Resolvió algún misterio? 

**Nota 1:** ¿se imaginaban que era Ale? Algunas personas si ya lo hacían (¿verdad Alicia?) Alessandra es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Tiene muchas etapas y es un personaje con muchos miedos. Es como dice el hombre-diente-de-oro (que pronto tendrá un nombre. Acepto sugerencias, para él y para la otra Mortífaga) es una chiquilla con demasiado poder y mucha información. Ale también es el personaje que me da para hacer más cosas. Puede saberlo todo. Y bueno si no comprendieron el poder de esta chica es de la mente. O como se le llamará en los siguientes chaps del pensamiento. Profundizaremos esto mas adelante. 

_Nota 2:_ El poema del comienzo es mío. Yo lo escribí. 

Nota 3: Mmmm bueno para todas aquellas personas que me conocen y han leído lo que he escrito (todo o algo) sabrán que tengo una tendencia a explotar y hacer añicos el comedor. Es un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda pasar algo así. O eso pienso yo. (Aunque a veces explotó otros lugares)

**Nota 4:** Escribí todo en una escena ¿se dieron cuenta? No hay un ~*~ dentro de la batalla hasta que acaba. Y eso me enorgullece. 

_Nota 5:_ Bueno pues estoy obsesionada con el cielo, los amaneceres, anocheceres, me encanta describir así que no me culpen. 

Nota 6: Ahora si adelantos. 

**§ **El próximo chap se llama. "El misterio de los heraldos". Por fin desenmascaró este misterio pero con la respuesta llegan más preguntas. 

Un pequeño resumen: 

"Por culpa de los merodeadores Elinor queda sepultada debajo de un librero. Pero con ayuda de Alicia podrá salir llevándose con ella un libro. Al haber otro ataque es hora de que Alessandra entre en acción y junto con Dumbledore les explicará un poco. Pero el misterioso libro no se quedará atrás y les revelará la verdad."

Bueno creo que es todo. Espero que le haya gustado. 

28pp (en letra 13 verdana) 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_**n.n__**

****


	17. La espada de luz y el corazón valiente I

Hola a tod@s. Bueno subo esto porque es como mi disculpa por no subir el otro chap a tiempo. Este si está a tiempo. 

QUIERO UN RR POR CADA CHAP QUE PUSE si se pude. 

Bueno ya saben NADA QUE RECONOSCAN ES MIO Y bla bla bla. 

¿Quieren comenzar a leer? 

Bueno pues esta es sólo una parte de nuevo he separado el chap en dos. La próxima parte a más tardar el sábado. Pero puede aparecer el jueves. : P

Bueno una tarea porque no hay notas al final del chap. 

Como se enteran de lo de los heraldos y sus poderes quiero que me digan que personaje será cada uno. Veré si puedo darle un premio al ganador. ¿Mmmm un poema? O pongo a Alf a trabajar y que dibuje algo. : P Bueno como sea. Creo que la mayoría de los personajes o todos a menos de que mi cabeza invente otro está ya dentro del ff. Así que pónganse a adivinar.

Este chap también pasa en dos días distintos. La primera parte el miércoles y jueves y la segunda el domingo. 

Espero que el chap les guste. 

PUEDEN LEER. 

  ~*~

Capitulo dieciséis

La espada de luz y el corazón valiente. 

(El misterio de los heraldos)

_-No hay nada con que guiarnos._

_-Sí, sólo búscalo dentro de ti misma, _

**I**

_(*Martes por la tarde*)_

El invierno había llegado temprano ese año. Hogwarts ya se había vestido de blanco. Los árboles del bosque prohibido estaban llenos de nieve. A esos árboles tan especiales no se les caían sus hojas. 

El lago se había convertido en un bloque de hielo. Los estudiantes empezaron a patinar sobre él. 

Los estudiantes se congregaban en los jardines para disfrutar del paraíso invernal. El bullicio parecía ocultar el miedo y las preocupaciones de cada uno. Pero allí si se miraba hacia el castillo se reconocía el comedor. Era inevitable llenarse de tristeza.  

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente. Carina caminaba por el lugar. Ella como el resto de sus compañeros estaba enfundada en su abrigo, con su bufanda, gorro y guantes. Todo de los colores de Gryffindor 

Carina miró el castillo. Estaba justo enfrente de lo que había sido el gran comedor. Las paredes seguían rotas y resquebrajadas. Ennegrecidas y solitarias. Carina se acercó hacía allí. 

Apoyó su mano en una de las paredes y entró. En el techo había un gran agujero. La nieve entraba y se congregaba a lo largo del comedor. Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar conforme la chica caminaba, levantando la nieve y la madera. 

Las mesas y bancos estaban rotos y por todos lados se veían patas y tejas. 

-¿Qué pasa Alessandra? ¿Te sientes distinta?

Ale que estaba a la mitad del comedor giró. Llevaba puestos sus lentes y sonreía. 

-Hola Carina. Sí, me siento distinta pero no es sorpresa. Tengo esto.-mostró la pequeña cadena de su cuello.

-¿Será pronto? 

Ale asintió. Carina le miró. 

-Alessandra Ryddle es distinta a Alessandra Oliner ¿verdad?

-Mmmm no mucho. Sólo un poco. 

-A mi me parecen distintas. 

Ale sonrió y le dio la espalada. 

-Armando me reto un combate. Es grandioso. A veces siento que debí entrenar mis poderes. 

-Lograrás ser mejor. Ya lo verás. 

-Pero lo que tú haces es mil veces mejor. 

-Mi mente.- Ale rió.- es una maquina que mueve cosas. – la joven se quitó los lentes y movió su mano. Una silla destartalada se alzó y fue volando hasta sus pies.

-Sí, eso es algo genial. 

-Esto es nada comparado con lo que harían los heraldos al estar todos juntos o si ella despertará. 

-Ya verás como pronto podrás ver quien es mejor.- Ale asintió.

-Los heraldos empiezan a despertar. Pronto será hora.- Otra brisa recorrió el comedor. Con un susurro giró por el lugar y levantó la nieve alrededor de las dos jóvenes. 

Los heraldos se acercaban.

~*~

_(*Jueves*)_

Corría. Eso era extraño. Algunos estudiantes se sorprendían por el remolino de color rojo que pasaba a su lado. Iba tarde y eso era malo. No podía llegar tarde a la clase de Defensa, sencillamente no podía. Corrió más rápido. Iba dejando sus pasos marcados. Toda ella chorreaba. 

Ella era Lily Evans, hacía seis años que no llegaba tarde a una sola clase y ahora estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. La última vez que había llegado tarde había sido por culpa de los Merodeadores. Y esa había sido la única. 

Y como no. Ella no había pedido conocer más cercanamente al calamar gigante. Hubiera preferido no saber nada más de lo que un estudiante debe de saber. 

Seguía corriendo pero no puedo evitar una risa. Los merodeadores le habían atado de piernas y manos. Le habían puesto un hechizo para que respirara bajo el agua y luego la había lanzado desde el tercer piso hasta el lago. 

Allí, en ese pareció sin tiempo, Lily se había encontrado con el calamar, pero iba hundiéndose más. Nunca supo como las cuerdas de sus manos se zafaron, pero entonces ella puedo desatarse las piernas y salir nadando, pero no acabó allí. Al parecer el calamar se había enamorado a primera vista de ella. En cuanto estuvo en la superficie el calamar también salió y con un chillido muy agudo abrazo a Lily con sus tentáculos. Si la profesora McGonagall no hubiera llegado seguro que hubiera sido arrastrada la lago. 

Lily rió. El hecho de que el calamar saliera de vez en cuando ella pasaba por allí esperando palabras alegres y unas palmaditas en uno de sus tentáculos era bastante cómico. 

Detuvo el paso y airó la puerta del aula. 

-Profesora tengo una explicación.- dijo sin mirar al salón.- El baño se inundó y no podía salir. El señor Nilver me ha encontrado, a mi y a tres niñas de distintos cursos. Perdoné es que Mylthe estaba algo susceptible hoy y una niña no se sentía bien del estomago y bueno creo que a la fantasma no le gusto que le vomitaran encima.

Oyó risas. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza. No estaba la profesora. Sólo sus compañeros que reían. Un avión de papel le dio en la nariz. 

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? 

-Nada señorita Evans, me retrase un poco, pero veo que usted también. Está toda mojada, se va a enfermar, mejor valla a su cuarto. 

-No se preocupe.- Lily corrió y se sentó con la cara roja junto a Peter. 

-Bueno hoy veremos algo muy interesante, hoy veremos como defendernos de aquello que nos rodea. 

~*~

Elinor abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas. Estaba encerrada en esa cárcel de libros. Mataría a los merodeadores cuando saliera de allí. 

-Hay que sacarla. 

-Pero será imposible está sepultada. Oíste como el suelo se rompió probablemente ya este fuera.  O en una trampa.- dijo Peter

-No.- Sirius se inclinó y empezó a escarbar lanzando varios libros, incluyendo el séptimo tomo de una enciclopedia que James apenas y pudo esquivar.

-Sirius busquemos a alguien que nos ayude. Sé que Elinor tiene claustrofobia pero anda camina. 

-Se va a morir. Sabía que debía… que no debíamos lanzar esa pelota hacía la estantería. 

-Pero tú la lanzaste. 

-detalles Peter, todos tuvimos la idea. 

-En realidad Sirius el de la idea fuiste tú. 

-Pobre Elinor, ustedes viendo a quien culpar y ella muriéndose de miedo.

-Vamos a buscar a Dumbledore o la bibliotecaria.- Y James tuvo que arrastrar a Sirius lejos de la pila de libros. Pero Sirius lanzó otro tomo de la enciclopedia que le dio a Peter antes de salir arrastrado por Potter aullando desesperado. 

-Tontos.- una sombra salió de entre los libros.- WINGARDIUM LEVIOUSA 

Elinor abrazó con más fuerzas sus rodillas. Un destello le hizo subir su cabeza. 

Cerca de sus pies había un libro. Era bastante grande. Lo tomó y lo miró. La pasta era dura de color vino. No tenía titulo. Miró las hojas estaban todas rotas y amarillentas. Parecía desprender una luz de color roja. De repente una luz más potente se hizo presente. 

-Elinor Dashwood ¿estás allí? 

-Sí. 

-¿Estas bien? 

-Si- Elinor se paró. Con ayuda de la persona que le había rescatado salió del agujero. 

Respiró aliviada.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Estás pálida. 

-Sí- Elinor miró a su salvador. -¿tú?

La muchacha rió.

-Alicia Monrrow. Creo que no nos habíamos presentado. Ahora estamos a mano. 

Elinor le miró. Esa chica era la muchacha que los Mortífagos habían capturado con Marina. 

La muchacha tenía el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros de color arena y los ojos verde aceituna. Era bastante alta. 

-¿Vas en sexto? 

-Sí, soy prefecta de Raveclaw. 

-Un gusto. 

Pasos. Elinor se volteo. Al instante alguien le abrazó. 

-Jamás, jamás me asustes así.- era Lily.- casi mató a estos pelmazos.

Elinor también abrazó a Lily. Cuando se separaron. Miró a Sirius. Al parecer tenía una mano marcada en la majilla. "Cortesía de Lily" pensó. 

-Sirius si quieres desacerté de mi no tienes porque enterrarme.- dijo con una sonrisa. 

-Pero… 

-Lo sé… lo sé. Ven que tengo que matarte.- Los dos se alejaron con Sirius balbuceando. 

-ELINOR.- Alicia llegó. – Tu libro.- Elinor miró el viejo libro. 

-pero… 

-Tiene tu nombre.- Elinor lo miró. Allí en una de las esquinas estaba su nombre. 

-Gracias.- Eli lo tomó y se le quedó mirando.

-Es un libro extraño.- comento Alicia. Pensé que brillaba. 

-Sí… extraño… 

~*~

-Hoy probaremos la poción de la verdad. Pónganse en parejas. 

Se oyeron ruidos y movimientos de sillas.  

-Profesor creo que sobro.- dijo Ale. El profesor Nilver sonrió. Por supuesto que ella sobraba. 

-Tú debes ir con el profesor Dumbledore.- dijo el maestro. Ale tomó sus cosas y salió. 

Elinor miró la poción. 

-Tú primero Lil. 

Lily tomó un poco. 

-Pregunten cosas que en otras circunstancias jamás sabrían.

-Pregunta.- dijo la pelirroja suavemente 

-¿Te gusta James Potter? 

-Sí…- Lily abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca.- Eso no es justo.- dijo suavemente

-y eso que es la poción de la verdad menos fuerte. ¿Qué tanto te gusta? 

-Mucho… realmente no lo sé… me siento extraña conforme a él.- Lily se mordió la legua. –No es justo. 

-¿Qué piensas de él? 

-Que es… 

James estornudo. 

-Creo que alguien habla bien de mí.- dijo suavemente. Él y Sirius se miraron y rieron. Luego volvieron a estar en silencio. Ninguno de los dos le veía el caso a preguntar algo. Al fin y al cabo sabía todo lo que querían saber del otro.

-Señor Black, señor Potter ¿han quedado claras las instrucciones? 

-Si profesor. Pero hay un problema. 

-¿Cuál?

-No tenemos cosas que preguntar. 

-Siempre hay algo. 

-Bueno yo preguntaré.- Sirius tomó un poco de la poción.

-Ya.

-¿te gusta Peter? 

-NO. James Potter como puedes preguntar eso. Dudar de mí y con Peter. 

-¿Qué? Era algo que no hubiera podido saber de otra forma. Podrías haber mentido. 

-Aja. Y si yo te pregunto lo mismo. 

-Sería un no. 

-¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad?

-Porque mis gustos están bien definidos. Allá atrás junto a tu novia se encuentra una pelirroja de ojos verdes que se está sonrojando hasta confundirse con su cabello que es dueña de mi corazón. 

-Cursi. ¿Te gusta Peter? 

-NO. ¿Si estuvieras asolas con Snapy que harías? 

-Golpearlo, eso o convertir su rompa interior en una prenda llena de globos de agua, otra vez Snivellus no se guanto ir al baño. 

~*~

-¿Quería verme profesor?

-Sí. Tenía algo que darte. 

Dumbledore sacó una caja. Ale la abrió y allí encontró unos lentes y un frasco con un líquido azul. 

-¿Qué prefieres?

Ale miró ambas cosas. Las sacó y las puso sobre la mesa. Se quitó sus lentes y los puso en la caja, luego sacó de su túnica un frasco vació y también lo metió. 

Luego se puso las nuevas gafas y se guardo el frasco. 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Pues… que tengo derecho a usar mis poderes pero que nos los usaré. 

Dumbledore sonrió. 

-Buena elección. 

-Gracias. 

Ambas personas siguieron hablando hasta que el fin de la clase llegó. Ale se disponía a salir. 

-Profesor se acerca el tiempo.- y con eso salió.

Dumbledore miró la ventana. 

-Lo sé, Alessandra, lo sé. 

~*~

-Tú sabías que no venceríamos ¿verdad? 

-Claro.

-¿Cómo? 

Isabel no respondió ni ella misma lo sabía. 

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo- Sabes que ella a despertado y que eso es un problema. 

-Claro que lo sé.- Voldemort miró a Isabel.- Es tú culpa y la de ese maldito amanecer. Le diste fuerzas. 

-No. Ella encontró fuerza dentro de sí misma. Encontró una luz y algo a que aferrarse cuando la nada y la oscuridad lo cubrieron todo. Cada heraldo tiene un poder, pero deben despertarlos venciendo a esa oscuridad.

-Sabes mucho. 

-¿Cómo no voy a saberlo cuando yo pase por la misma prueba?

Voldemort gruño.

-Quedas confinada a la torre.- Isabel sonrió mientras salía de su habitación.- Ábely esta a tu servicio. 

-No le necesito.- y con eso la mujer salió. Sus pasos se oyeron por los pasillos. 

Se dirigió a una galería en el ala norte. Se paró frente a una pintura. Sonrió suavemente mientras la miraba. 

-Uno menos… faltan nueve.- y con esas palabras se alejó. 

~*~

-Lilliane espera.- Lily se paró extrañada. Un chico llegó no se sorprendió al ver quien era.  

-Hola Rafael. 

-Hola Lilliane, me preguntaba si harías algo este fin de semana. 

-No… claro que no. ¿Por qué?

-Quería ver si te gustaría salir conmigo. 

-¿contigo?

-Sí, podemos ir a Hogsmade, te enseñaré una librería que encontré. 

-Suena interesante. 

-¿entonces sí? 

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- Rafael tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, era lato y bastante fornido. Su sonrisa era realmente encantadora. Usaba lentes y era muy inteligente. Era el otro premio anual. 

-Bueno nos veremos frente a la puerta el sábado o el domingo tú sólo dime una hora. 

-Que sea el domingo a las tres. 

-Bien adiós.- Rafael tomó la mano de Lily y la besó.- Espero con ansias el domingo. Adiós Lilliane. 

-ES LILY.- grito la pelirroja antes de que el chico se alejará. 

-¿Con quien hablas? 

-Hola Eli… 

-De que hablabas con Rafael. 

-De nada. 

-La verdad. 

-Bueno me pidió que saliera con él. 

-¿Aceptaste? 

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? 

-Por nada.- Lily miró a Elinor le oía decepcionada. 

-Eli ¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada Lily diviértete en tu cita.- y se alejó. Lily se quedo extrañada "¿Qué hice ahora?" se preguntó. 

~*~

-No lo creo. 

-James es cierto. Creí que debía decírtelo. 

-Después de todo lo que hecho.

-Mira tal vez es sólo una cita.- Elinor rió.- Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Encontré esta nota en mi cama.

James tomó la nota de las manos de Eli. 

_La muerte llegó a ti muy rápido. La muerte ha de rodearte de nuevo. _

_Huye y no aceptes quien eres. Si aceptas saber sobre los heraldos tu vida será una pesadilla. Sólo si aceptas quien eres. _

-No me gusta esto. Tengo miedo. 

-¿enserio?- una voz se alzó en la puerta. James y Elinor miraron a Alessandra. Su cara se veía pálida, como la de un fantasma, alumbrada por una vela. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Creo que debo explicarles. 

-¿Qué? 

-quienes son lo heraldos, pero primero. ¿Tienen miedo? 

-Sí. 

-Pues aun no es lo suficiente.- Ale le sopló a la vela y la habitación quedo en tinieblas. –Síganme. 

Elinor y James se miraron. ¿Les quedaba otra opción? Empezaron a seguir a Ale. 

-Tarde toda la semana en encontrar esta habitación. Carina, ya llegue.- James no entendía. 

Carina y Armando llegaron corriendo. 

-¿Es está?

-Sí. 

-Ellos son. 

-Creo que sí. 

Ale miró a sus cuatro compañeros. Sacó el collar de su cuello y lo metió en una abertura imperceptible. 

-Bienvenidos a la habitación de los heraldos.- con un movimiento de la mano de Ale las luces se prendieron. Era una pequeña habitación sin una sola cosa en ella. 

-Creo que deben saber que soy un heraldo. 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? 

-Espera Elinor todo a su tiempo. Ustedes dos fueron los más fáciles de hallar.

-¿Qué? 

-Sí, existen nueve heraldos. Todos son descendientes de los primeros heraldos, personas que estaban en este mundo para protegerlo y regresar el orden cuando las sombras empiezan a crecer.

-¿las sombras? 

-Sí, las sombras. Obedecen al poder del mal. Son muertos que no han podido pasar por el túnel de los muertos. 

-Espera empieza desde el principio. Ni siquiera Armando sabe toda la historia.   

-Si eso quieren… 

Ale cerró los ojos y la habitación se amplio y se lleno de cuadros, sillas, una chimenea y muchas cosas. 

-WOW. 

-Los cuatro grandes tenían en su poder las llaves de los heraldos. Gordic Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff y Salazar Slytherine. Eran cuatro heraldos a los que se les otorgaron el valor, la inteligencia, la amistad y el pensamiento. Eran amigos y crearon este colegio. Además de ellos había cinco personas más que se dedicaron a otras cosas. 

Los cuadros de cuatro personas se habían alumbrado. James los miró. Gryffindor se parecía mucho a él, demasiado. Ravenclaw tenía una mirada inteligente y un libro en sus manos. Helga era algo rellenita y con una sonrisa hermosa, Salazar se parecía a Ale, el cabello negro y la mirada fría e inexpresiva. 

-Valtimur Velindol se le concede la lealtad.- se iluminó otro cuadro. Se parecía alguien que el conocía pero ¿a quien? – Tirani Taler le fue concedido el poder sobre la muerte.- Una mujer de extraordinaria belleza apareció en otro cuadro.- Barterius Bolinur amigo de cada planta y criatura. Entendía el leguaje de aquellos que no hablan el humano. – Otra pintura.- Melton Maltrilin podía ver a los muertos como vivos. Escuchar a la vida y pocas veces salvar a alguien de la muerte. – una pintura de un hombre pequeño y con cara de rata (NA. y por eso este poder es irónico)- Amalina Alitis. Poseedora del poder sobre el amor. 

-Interesante.- dijo Elinor mientras veía las pinturas. –Pero que tiene que ver con los heraldos, con nosotros. 

-Desciendo directamente de Salazar Slytherine se me concede el don del pensamiento, mi mente pude controlar las cosas. Y tu Elinor Dashwood tienes como antepasada a Amalina Alitis. Está mujer se dedicó a servir a todos. Estuvo en muchas campañas, pero jamás encontró el amor. – a lado de la pintura de Amalina apareció un árbol genealógico. Varias fotos de este se fueron iluminando hasta llegar a una rama donde se ilumino, con más  fuerza  que las demás, la foto de Elinor Dashwood. 

-Por Merlín. 

-James Potter desdiente de Gordic Gryffindor. El aparecido de todos los varones de la familia es sorprendente. El primogénito siempre es hombre. Tú línea es directa hasta tu tatarabuela quien debió de cambiar su apellido ya deformado. Tú abuela era Gryffins.

James miró la foto de su antepasado. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto?  

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Porque yo he aprendido. Desde siempre sé que tengo el poder. Mi madre fue traída desde la muerta por Ryddle que ahora es Voldemort. Mi madre conoció a cada una de estas personas. 

-¿Por qué? 

Ale miró las pinturas. 

-A cada heraldo se le concede el signo de que lo es. Una espada con una piedra incrustada. Pero los heraldos no están solos en está batalla. Hay otras personas. Los poderes de los heraldos ayudan a controlar las sombras y son necesarios para abrir las puertas, pero… la única que puede encerrarlas y abrir las puertas es la reina del caos. Isabel Soberní es mi madre y la reina del caos que sirvió con nuestros antepasados.   

-¿entonces tú eres la reina del caos también? 

-No el poder de esta reina no se transmite así. Melizza es la única que lo decide. Es la que probará a la que lleva el poder en sus venas. Siempre es una persona singular. 

-¿y esos son todos? 

-No existen las guardianas del mundo de los muertos. Ellas son las que detienen a las sombras y los muertos. Los poderes de cada heraldo se encuentran bajo su cuidad. Los de la reina del caos están ocultos en la cima de la montaña. 

-¿y ya?- Elinor creía estar viviendo en una gran leyenda. 

-Los reyes y guardianes de las Islas que viven la Isla Rey donde me crié y donde Armando y Carina nacieron. Ellos dos son encargados de proteger cada cosa, cada poder, sienten a su alrededor. Carina con poderes sobre el clima y Armando sobre el fuego. 

-Es fantástico.- Pinturas de las islas iban apareciendo. Retratos, tapices. 

-Voldemort está liberando a las sombras, por eso nuestro poder esta despertando. 

-Pero no me siento distinto. 

-Cada heraldo debe pasar una prueba para que sus poderes sean entregados. Sus poderes de ambos y su prueba son las más cercanas.  

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué nosotros?

-No lo sé. Pero es su destino y de las garras del destino no se escapará- Escogeremos cada uno nuestro camino, sólo tenemos derecho a decidir, pero el destino está escrito para cada camino. 

-No hay nada con que guiarnos. 

-Sí lo hay, sólo búscalo en ti misma.- Elinor miró a James y luego a sus demás compañeros. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Adiós

-ALE ¿QUÉ PASA? 

Alessandra cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, Elinor, al igual que James, sintió que un remolino le succionaba. Todo se lleno de una luz morada. Cerraron sus ojos. 

Elinor abrió sus ojos. Estaba sentada en la sala común. Oía las risas de sus amigos. James estaba a su lado también mirando las llamas. 

Recordaba que acababa de cerrar los ojos. Sólo por un segundo para sentir el calor de las llamas, pero dentro de ellas tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado. De que no había sido sólo un segundo.

Giró y miró a Ale.

-¿También sientes algo extraño? –le preguntó James

-Sí… 

Elinor miró a Ale. De pronto creyó ver frente a ella una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos azules que le sonreía. En el cuello de la mujer había una cadena que centellaba. El signo de un heraldo. Pero la visión se perdió en un segundo, Elinor la olvido y no hizo más que mirar la ventana, creyendo que nada había pasado que había sido un tonto sueño. 

**Continuar**

~*~

(19 pp. Letra 13 Verdana) 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_

14/03/2004


	18. La espada de luz y el corazón valiente I...

COMENTARIOS AL FINAL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Nos quedamos en: **

Elinor abrió sus ojos. Estaba sentada en la sala común. Oía las risas de sus amigos. James estaba a su alado también mirando las llamas. 

Recordaba que acababa de cerrar los ojos. Sólo por un segundo para sentir el calor de las llamas, pero dentro de ellas tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado. 

Giró y miró a Ale.

-También sientes algo extraño. –le dijo James

-Sí… 

Elinor miró a Ale. De pronto creyó ver frente a ella una mujer de cabellos cafés y ojos azules que le sonreía. En el cuello de la mujer había una cadena que centellaba. El signo de un heraldo. Pero la visión se perdió en un segundo y Elinor la olvido y no hizo más que mirar la ventana, creyendo que nada había pasado que había sido un tonto sueño. 

**~*~**

**II**

_-Si de mi dependiera, el mundo y la humanidad no sufrirían tanto. _

_(*Domingo*)_

-Lily no pudo creer que vallas a salir con el presumido de Rafael. 

-Es un buen chico.

-Claro que no, es un estúpido. 

-Mira no conozco a ese chico, pero si me dejas sondearlo.

-No, no y no. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo Ale?

-otras seis mil. 

Un gruñido.

-Bueno sólo un favor. 

-¿Qué? 

-Elegiré lo que te pondrás. 

-¿QUÉ? 

-Vamos Lil, no irás en uniforme.- "Y menos cuando estoy planeando juntarte con Potter"

-Insoportable. 

-Mira déjame ver.- Elinor se agacho y abrió el baúl de Lily. 

-¿te das cuenta de que es invierno? 

-Si pues…. Ya sé te arreglamos en cabello, te ponemos una linda falda larga tu capa y un abrigo, guates y todo eso. 

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga? 

-Nada, pero soy Elinor Dashwood a tu servicio. 

Con la cama encantada y las cortinas corridas Ingrid escuchó eso. Sonrió mientras oía a Elinor y Ale discutir sobre que debía ponerse Lily. Río suavemente y se dio la vuelta en su cama. 

-Si Ingrid fuera nuestra amiga le preguntaríamos. 

-Tengo una  idea.- las dos chicas miraron a Ale. 

-¿Qué? 

-Déjenme busco en su mente. 

Ingrid abrió los ojos. Sintió como si buscaran algo en su cerebro. Que sensación más extraña. 

-Ya está esto.

Ingrid trato de recordar que era esto… pero no podía. Entre abrió las cortinas y miró lo que iba a ponerse Lily. Sí, nadie más que ella habría decidido algo tan perfecto. Sonrió, le hubiera gustado salir y hablar con ellas, reír pero era muy tarde. 

-Bien señorita vístase. – y con un gruñido Lily empezó a vestirse. 

~*~

James miraba por el mundo blanco a sus pies. Estaba sentado en su escoba, a gran altura. Miraba como dos figuras se alejaban. Suspiró estruendosamente. Ahí iba Lily bajando hacía Hogsmade, hablando con ese pelmazo. No era justo, verdaderamente, no era justo. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? He hecho todo lo que debía y tú… Lily Evans no te das cuenta de la verdad. No te das cuenta que te amo. 

-¿James Potter celoso?- James giró y se encontró con una sonrisa. 

-Hola. 

-Hola. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver pájaros…. Zooquete vine a verte.  

-No lo necesito.

-Vamos, se que estás molesto o celoso. Mira, Lily te quiere y tú debes de entender…. 

-No me quiere. Soy su amigo y nada más. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

-Porque la chica que más quieres ha decidido ser feliz sin ti.

A James le extraño esa respuesta. Vio la cara de Jessica que le sonreía abiertamente, pero al parecer no era para él esa sonrisa. Miraba al vacío del cielo. A un lugar lejano que sólo ella podía ver. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-James, has luchado por ella desde que te conozco. Lo hacías a veces de maneras que no eran las recomendables, pero hace un año con todo el trabajo de mundo te volviste su amigo, pero seguías esperando más. ¿James te das cuenta que Lily puede ser feliz, hallar la felicidad lejos de ti? 

-Sí.

-Eso debe alegrarte, como la quieres tú su felicidad debe hacerte feliz a ti. Ese es uno de los más maravillosos cariños que hay. Si realmente la quieres como dices, es porque aunque no este contigo si es feliz también lo serás tú. 

James se giró y miró hacia el pueblo de Hogsmade. 

-Si tiene esa sonrisa en su cara, si ríe cuando la veo, si de sus ojos no brotan más lágrimas de tristeza seré feliz. Sólo con ver esa sonrisa, el ver como brillan sus ojos cuando habla. ¿A eso te refieres? 

Jessica asintió. 

-A eso y más. Estate allí para cuando te necesite, para reír, para llorar o sólo para hablar. Disfruta con ella cada momento y muéstrale que eres su amigo y que siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase. Así ella no se sentirá mal si quiere a alguien más. 

James se dio cuanta que las palabras de Jessica tenían mucho sentido. Él debía estar allí para ella. 

-te pregunto de nuevo ¿celoso? 

-Sí, pero ya no tanto. – James se acostó en la escoba. 

-¿Cómo haces eso? 

-Práctica… es un don. 

-Presumido.- Jessica se rió. 

-Gracias. 

-JAMES… BAJA ALGO IMPORTANTE.- Los dos chicos miraron a Elinor que les hacía señas. 

-Anda Romeo una amiga te necesita. 

-¿y tú? 

-Yo estoy bien, sólo el cielo, esas nubes pueden entenderme.- James le sonrió y descendió.

-James algo extraño me pasó. 

-¿Qué? 

-Creo que lo de los heraldos no fue un sueño. 

-¿Por qué lo dices? 

-No puedo explicarte, hay que encontrar a Ale, si tengo razón Lily está en peligro. 

~*~

Lily le sonrió a Rafael mientras se metía entre los estantes mirando los viejos libros. No se percató del que chico seguí parado en la puerta bostezando. 

Miraba los libros con mucho cuidado. Todos diferentes e inusuales. Sacó uno la tapa era color amarillo.

_"Como interpretar los sueños"_

-muy Blanc.- dijo con un bufido colocando el libro en su lugar.  Sacó otro libro. 

_"Medicinas y enfermedades de los últimos siglos" _

Lily miró el titulo. Al instante un recuerdo fue a dar a su cabeza. 

_-Quiero ser mendimaga_

_-Mendimaga_

_-Sí, ayudar a las personas, poder ayudar. Quiero ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. _

Sonrió. Tal vez dárselo para navidad. Sacó otro libro. Era negro y tenía escrito en letras escarlata. 

_"Oscuridad"_

Abrió suavemente la tapa del libro y miró su interior. Nada todas las hojas negras del mismo color. Pasó su dedo por la hoja intentando encontrar algún relieve. 

Sintió un dolor extraño en su dedo. Lo miró. Una pequeña gota escarlata cayó de él y recorrió la hoja. Miró su dedo. Una cortada, pequeña, de color rojo. Otra gota cayó impulsada hacía el libro. 

Miró una mancha más roja que las demás. Era un aguijón. Otra gota de sangre cayó al libro y cuando acabó de rodar la página brilló. 

Lily miró las palabras que brillaban de color rojo sangre. 

_"La sangre alimenta mis viejos huesos, siento que revivo poco a poco. La sangre es pura como ninguna que haya bebido antes. Tan pura que me fortalezco más rápido. No puedo tomar más de tres gotas. Lo haría si no fuera esa sangre llena de un poder extraño. Mí nombre te preguntarás ¿verdad pequeña? Me llaman Oscuridad, soy la madre de las sombras. Madre de aquellas que pueblan los corazones con miedo. Yo mató a la gente por dentro. Soy la oscuridad que llena corazones. Llenaría el tuyo pequeña. Lo haría como lo he hecho muchas veces con otros corazones. Pero no puedo. Tú sangre pura y maldita te ha salvado de mí, Oscuridad. Ahora aléjate de mí."_

Lily soltó el libro aterrada. Miró el dedo donde antes estaba la pequeña cortada. No había más que una mancha roja que desapareció poco a poco. El libro a sus pies…. Lily lo miró y dio un salto atrás. Estaba en llamas. Llamas escarlata que se alzaban hacía el techo. Enormes y fantásticas. Un ligero gemido se oyó proveniente del libro. Luego este se convirtió en un grito agudo. 

-_SANGRE PURA Y MALDITA.- _Y con eso las llamas se alzaron hasta envolver al libro completamente. Subieron en círculos y rodearon a Lily. Allí Lily vio una sombra. –_Tú me matarás.- _y con eso las llamas se extinguieron. El libro de cubierta negra empezó a  temblar. Con una ráfaga de viento proveniente de ningún lugar se alzó de nuevo y se colocó en el librero, luego desapareció.

Miró a su alrededor y salió corriendo hacia la entrada. 

-¿Te gustó algo? 

-Vamos.- dijo Lily mirando a Rafael. 

-¿Estás bien? 

Lily no respondió y salió del lugar. 

Empezó a caminar rápidamente. Caía agua nieve a su alrededor. Sentía dentro de sí un sentimiento que jamás había sentido. Una opresión, un dolor tan extraño y un miedo inexplicable. 

Rafael le alcanzó. 

-Lilliane ¿Qué te pasa? 

-Es Lily.- susurro ella. 

-¿Qué? 

-Mi nombre es Lily, no Lilliane, hazme el favor de llamarme así. 

-Perdón… Lily. 

-Lo siento Rafael, es que me siento mal regresemos al castillo. 

-¿Pensé que esto era una cita? 

-Sí, pero me siento mal.

-Pero…- Lily miró al chico. 

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos regresar? Te repondré la cita algún otro día. 

-Es que nadie me deja a la mitad de una cita y nos íbamos a ver con alguien en el las tres escobas y… 

-Suenas como Sirius. 

-¿Algo de malo? 

-Sí, Sirius no tiene muy buen carácter que digamos. 

-Ah… perdón por eso, Lilliane. No había nada de malo. Hace tres horas que estamos aquí no veo por qué quieres irte. 

-No veo por qué no quieres irte tú. 

-Me gusta el pueblo. 

-Pues quédate solo.- Lily empezó a caminar. Rafael le alcanzó. 

-Nadie me deja así Lilliane. 

-Pues siempre me gusta ser la primera. 

-¿Qué hay de mal pensé que te gustaba al cita? 

-Sí, pero me siento mal y en estos momentos tú no me agradas. 

-¿puedo saber que hice mal? 

-Comportante como el pedante de Potter.- Lily se tapó la boca. Y miró a Rafael.- Eso es. Eres como ese pedante hace dos años. Y ese es el problema. No eres James. 

-¿Qué? 

-No sé que hago aquí. Debería ver la práctica de Quidditch o sentarme a no hacer nada. – "Y hablar con James. ¿a quien engaño?" se dijo a sí misma. 

Con eso se giró y salió corriendo. 

-Ciega… ciega… ciega.- Llegó hasta el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts. Doblo a la izquierda y salió del camino. Se interno en el bosque y corrió hasta llegar al rió. Se quedo de pie mirando el agua. El agua nieve seguía cayendo. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. El sol bajaba ya y la noche llegaba. Eran como las cinco de la tarde. 

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- esa voz. Lily giró. 

-¿Quién eres? 

-No importa mi nombre… fui enviado a Hogwarts para hacer sufrir a cierta chica. ¿Por qué no comenzar matando a una de sus amigas? 

Lily miró al hombre. 

-Mortífago. 

-Bien niña. Mala suerte que tengas que morir.

-No.- Lily dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Resbaló con una roca húmeda y cayó al suelo. 

-prepárate.

Un grito rompió la tranquilidad de esa tarde. 

~*~

-Alessandra…. Ale…. Alessandra- Elinor abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No había nadie. 

-¿está allí?- escuchó la voz de James desde la escalera. 

-NO.- Miró en la habitación. Ni en el mapa del merodeador aparecía Ale. 

Elinor iba a salir de la habitación, pero algo llamó su atención. Caminó hacía su buró y abrió un cajón. Allí brillaba con mucha intensidad el libro que había sacado ese día en la biblioteca. 

Lo miró. Tenía titulo. Lo leyó. No podía ser. Tomó el libro y salió corriendo. No podía ser eso. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Este libro. 

-¿Qué? 

-Mira el titulo.- James tomó el pesado volumen en sus manos. 

_"El misterio de los heraldos"_

-¿Qué es esto?

-Así llama libro. 

-Sí, pero… 

-Aquí dice la verdad. James necesitamos averiguarla.- James miró el libro y lo abrió. 

Una ráfaga de aire se sintió en la sala común. Ambos chicos se vieron forzados a cerrar los ojos. 

Elinor miró a su alrededor. Parecían estar en un lugar sin arriba y abajo. No sabía como estaba parada en medio de esa Nada. 

-¿Dónde estamos? 

-En el lugar de las respuestas.- dijo una voz. 

~*~

-No podemos sencillamente arriesgamos todo, vidas de estudiantes.

-Minerva… 

-Albus ¿Qué haremos si mueren? 

-No morirán. 

-Son tan vulnerables como nosotros. ¿Y si sucumben ante las sombras?

-No lo harán confió en ellos. 

-Albus…. 

-Minerva entiéndelo, deja que su destino fluya que ellos elijan. Sus poderes, sus vidas, no podemos hacer nada más que guiarlos.  

-Sí pero pensar en perderlos… 

-No lo perderemos. Jamás.

~*~

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Elinor. Frente a ella había una mujer de porte majestuoso. Con una cara joven y hermosa, pero en sus ojos se denotaba toda su edad. El cabello de la mujer que caía hasta sus pies de un color rubio casi blanco y sus ojos de un azul tan pálido que bien pudieron haber no tenido color alguno de haber sido mas claros. 

-Me llaman Ábely. Vienen por respuestas se las daré.- Su voz era calmada y no sin ningún sentimiento. 

-Nosotros no venimos por respuestas. Regrésanos.

-Se equivocan.- dijo la voz ahora sin cuerpo. –Estoy aquí… y acá.- con un pequeño plop la mujer aparecía en cada lugar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Juzgar si ustedes herederos de sangre también heredaron el poder. 

-¿Qué? 

-Son heraldos no se dan cuenta. Eso no fue un sueño, Alessandra tiene un gran poder, pero ustedes también lo tienen. Gordic y Amalina debían ser los primeros en despertar. 

-Déjanos irnos tenemos que buscar a una amiga. 

-¿a Lily Evans? 

-¿Cómo? 

-Miren esto- una gran burbuja aprecio y se fue ensanchando. 

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- esa voz. Lily giró. _

_-¿Quién eres? _

_-No importa mi nombre… fui enviado a Hogwarts para hacer sufrir a cierta chica. ¿Por qué no comenzar matando a una de sus amigas? _

_Lily miró al hombre. _

_-Mortífago. _

_-Bien niña. Mala suerte que tengas que morir._

_-No.- Lily dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Resbaló con una roca húmeda y cayó al suelo. _

_-prepárate._

-LILY.- grito James. 

-les daré el poder de salvarla, sólo deben llegar a mí. -La mujer se metió en la burbuja.- entonces tendrán en poder para salvarla. 

-No juegues con su vida así. Déjanos ayudarla. – James corrió hacia la burbuja al tocarla éste salió disparado. 

-Estoy bien.- dijo el chico un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su labio. – No permitiré que le pase algo a Lily. 

-La única forma de pasar es con magia. 

-No me importa déjame pasar.

-No… 

Los gritos de ambos se quedaron fuera de su cabeza. Elinor miró a su alrededor. 

-Lily, no pienso abandonarte.

-¿Qué?- ambas personas voltearon a ver a Elinor. 

-No pienso abandonarte Lily.- El cabello de la chica se erizó.- Ni hoy ni nunca. 

James se quedo mirando a su amiga. 

-¿nunca?-repitió Ábely mirando a la joven. 

-Ni hoy ni nunca. No pienso abandonarte Lily. 

Ábely miraba a la chica que tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados. Elinor sentía la presión de sus uñas contra su piel, pero eso no importaba. 

-Yo tampoco pienso dejarla.- dijo James. – Nunca le dejaré sola. JAMÁS. 

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ábely sonriendo. 

-Porque su mirada es calmante.- comenzó a decir James.

-Su vitalidad me llena. 

-Porque es grandiosa.

-Porque ella siempre ha estado conmigo.  

-PORQUE LE AMO.

Ábely sonrió. 

-¿Si? Demuéstrenlo. Demuéstrenme que no le dejarán morir. – El poder de ambos chicos empezaba a desbordarse. 

-NO DEJARÉ QUE NADA LE PASE. 

-NADA, NI HOY NI NUNCA LE PASARÁ ALGO SI YO ESTOY CON VIDA.

Dos flechazos de luz uno rosa-rojizo y el otro amarillo estallaron en el vacío lugar. La burbuja donde estaba Ábely se reventó. 

-¿QUÉ harán para protegerla? ¿QUÉ DARÁN POR ELLA?

-LUCHARÉ- llegó la voz ahogada de Elinor. 

-DARÍA MI VIDA.- llegó la de James. 

-Que así sea.- Los pequeños pedazos de la burbuja se unieron formándola otra vez. Y esta vez la burbuja se rompió con un estallido y la onda de choque se llevó con ella ambos rallos de luz. 

Entre ese caos ambos amigos oyeron la voz de Ábely. 

-PRueben que son dignos del poder. 

James abrió sus ojos y miró el bosque. Más allá, bien lo sabían ambos chicos, dentro de ese bosque estaba Lily. 

Elinor se levantó y sin perder tiempo comenzó a caminar. James le siguió al instante. Pronto sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera. 

Oyeron a lo lejos una voz. 

-Bien niña. Mala suerte que tengas que morir.

-No.- Era ella Lily. 

Llegaron al claro y miraron la escena. Lily en el suelo y el hombre preparado para matar a su alrededor había varios encapuchados.

-Prepárate.- el Mortífago levantó su varita señalando a Lily.-Muere. 

Y el grito de Elinor se alzó en la tarde. 

El Mortífago se giro bajando su varita. 

-que demonios. ¿QUIÉNES SON? 

-No le tocarás. Tendrás primero que matarme. A MI HEREDERA DEL PODER DE Amalina Alitis. 

-Y YO DE Godric griffindor. 

El Mortífago se quedo de pie. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía como todo a su alrededor se movía. 

-Ríndete o muere.- dijo Elinor. Lily abrió sus ojos asustada. Esa voz, esa voz no era de Elinor. No les dejaría. No de nuevo. Se paró pesadamente. 

-Nadie ataca a esas personas que apreciamos.- James movió su mano y una espada apreció frente a él. Al chico le pareció normal. 

-Nunca me rendiré. Vivó para y por el Lord oscuro. 

-Bien, muere en ese caso.- James se precipitó contra el encapuchado. De repente paró sus pasos. El filo de la espada quedó a pocos centímetros del cuerpo. 

-¿tú?

Lily Evans estaba parada frente a James. Protegiendo al Mortífago. Su roja cabellera ondeaba a su lado y sus ojos estaban cerrados.  Se veía que no tenía miedo. La espada estaba a pocos centímetros de su pecho. 

-Detente.- dijo suavemente.- Detente James o si quieres matar a este hombre mátame a mí primero. 

Elinor se acercó con paso ligero. 

-Quítate.- le dijo a la pelirroja con esa voz inexpresiva. 

-No.- Lily abrió sus y una onda helada lo cubrió todo. – Les ordeno que regresen AHORA. SI ESTE HOMBRE MERECE UN CASTIGO QUE SE LE DE AHORA. A ÉL Y A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ. 

Elinor se llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Su energía bajaba. Sentía de repente el calor. Que volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo. James sentía lo mismo. Esa energía, todo tenía que salir.

Con un movimiento la espada cayó y se calvo en el suelo. Y dos gritos resonaron a la hora del crepúsculo. La tierra se sacudió y una tercera voz se unió a ese coro. 

Elinor abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su cara antes de caer de espaldas. 

Ingrid miraba la noche caer. Escuchó a lo lejos el lamento que se alzaba. No era la única que lo oyó. 

Los profesores dejaron sus gritos y escucharon. 

Voldemort se quedo sentado en su sillón sin decir palabra. Isabel sonreía oyendo eso. 

-Dos más.- dijo en un susurro.  

Ale abrió sus ojos. Atrás de ella estaban Carina y Armando. 

-Lo lograron.- dijo la pelirroja dejando salir el aire que había contenido momento antes. 

-Sí, lo han logrado. 

-¿se acerca?- pregunto el chico. 

-La siguiente será aquella que verá a Melizza a los ojos. Ya esta lista, se ha dado cuenta por fin. 

Y con eso Alessandra se giró y camino de vuelta al castillo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los heraldos estaban por reunirse. Poco faltaba para que atuvieran todos juntos. Poco faltaba para que **ella** se alzar

**Final del capitulo 16. **

~*~

No estaba muy segura de subir este chap, porque como parecía que pocas personas habían leído el anterior. 

Tengo ya 100 rrs. No se quien fue el rr 100 y la verdad prefiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esto. 

Bueno 

NOTA 1.

Creo que el chap quedo bastante bien. Los adelantos que tengo son que… 

El siguiente chap es uno llamado: La reina del caos.

Por fin nos enteramos de quien es y la prueba que esta tendrá que enfrentar para ganarse ese poder, al igual que algunos recuerdos de su infancia. 

 NOTA 2

Bueno estos dos heraldos debían ser los primeros pero Ale les ganó. En el siguiente chap creo que también despiertan algunos heraldos pero no estoy segura. Al terminar el prox. Chap comenzaremos con otras cosas. 

El libro tiene algunas cosas que ver

NOTA 3

Rrs. 

**Ale: **Si estoy obsesionada con el cielo. Gracias por decirme que escribo bien. Si y también el mercado, creo que debería dejar de explotar cosas.

Acerca de tu otro rr. Bueno ya sabes de los demás heraldos. Sobre dos de ellos. Ya veremos. Gracias por los rrs. 

**Maris: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el poema. Que bueno que te parezca que se me da bien. Si creo que la batalla quedo bastante bien. Bueno si las posturas de cada uno, pero a Peter le queda mucho camino antes de hacerse malo así que ya veremos. Yo se que puedes escribir cosas mas grandes, pero esta bien ese. A propósito si lo de los poderes. Bueno eso se está desenvolviendo, poco a poco. Gracias

**Niniel204: **Gracias y bueno aquí esta el siguiente. 

**Alicia: **Mmmm bueno de las primeras líneas de tu rr no tengo muchas cosas que comentar. Y bueno si reales en un contexto puede ser que parezcan. Pero decía su forma de actuar. Si la U debe ser estresante pero el stress de mi ff es un stress bueno. Gracias por eso de la intro no estaba segura. Si justo era eso lo que le quedaba a Ale. A mi también me gustaría porque en mi cabeza mi ff es como una película. El papel de Bella es solo no dejar que la pareja este unida por el "bien" de su hermana. Si tiene mucho poder pero lo controla con la mente pero necesita sus ojos para poder descargado hacia algo, sus lentes no le dejan que haga eso y la comparación es algo lejana, muy lejana pero puede ser. Gracias por el rr. 

NOTA 4

Si no entendieron algo de los heraldos hasta aquí háganmelo saber. Gracias a tod@s. 

Syringen A.L.C.S 

(19 pp)


	19. El duelo de la montaña

Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Pero creo que la trama y los enredos de este escrito si lo son como algunos personajes. 

Bueno ya volví. Tengo un chap chiquito pero creo que era lo único que necesitaba.  Es probable que el siguiente también sea pequeño.

Bueno gracias por los rrs. No saben que felicidad me dio. Durante un rato dejaré el tema de los heraldos fuera si no entendieron algo háganmelo saber. 

Bien respondo. 

**Lcm****-potter-lupin-black: **(Contesto ambos rrs) Bueno que te guste y que te parezca que tengo mucha imaginación. A veces creo que es demasiada. Si sospechas de unos cuantos dime quienes son en cuanto scane el dibujo lo podré mandar. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Gracias por decir que escribo bien y ya subí el chap. 

**Niniel204: **Ya estoy subiendo, me alegra que te guste. Gracias. 

**Ale: **Me alegra que lo hayas leído y que te haya gustado. Lo de los heraldos salió de manera improvisada no estaba planeado pero creo que es bueno para el ff. Si me refería a la reina del caos. Verás porque Lily se interpuso en este chap. Gracias por el rr. 

**Alicia: **Imagínate Movie-fics… bueno para acción podría entrar este. Bueno como sea cualquier duda dime y prometo contestarla. Gracias

**Hermione-weasley86: **Bueno al final una de mis escritoras favoritas leyó mi ff, me alegro mucho. Si creo que lo bueno de mi forma de escribir es eso de que te atrapa o espero que sea así. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué van a hacer? Te contestaría pero no quiero arruinarte el ff, puedes intentar con algunas hipótesis tú. Y bueno aquí está el chap. Me encanta crear personajes, es lo que más me gusta es por eso que hay tantos… :P pero bueno me alegra que ahora entiendas de que va la cosa. Y sobre lo de Rafael bueno ese es un asunto que está pendiente pero ya se solucionará pronto. Adoro los rrs largos me hacen muy feliz y no importa que no me dejes rr en un chap ahora que sé que los lees me he puesto muy feliz. 

PD: ¿Tú nombre es Henar?

**Danone****: **Bueno creo que todas las chicas somos exageradas. Sí leí en su rr que te había explicado la trama. Que bueno que te haya gustado aunque la trama es más complicada que la de la mayoría de los ffs. Pero me alegra que te guste. Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por todo. 

**Ivy Potter Black: **Cuando leí tu rr me puse a saltar. No se porque pero llegó a mi un ataque de alegría impresionante. Tienes razón que esa afirmación no tenía mucho que ver los rr no importan es que a mi me guste escribir, esa es una de las cosas que tengo que recordar continuamente y que tú me has recordado. Bueno la historia de los heraldos fue digamos un accidente no se como llegó a mi mente pero si creo que tengo mucha imaginación. No te preocupes ahora dos personas me han dado una lección de que los rrs no son importantes tú y Ale hace algunos meses. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir bien y por tus comentarios. Gracias 

**Maris: **Sí se que era sólo uno, uno dividido. Si nunca he sido directa y si voy dejando detalles si que parecen insignificante y unos que parecen muy importantes y no llevan a nada. Querida hermanita yo también quiero hablar contigo ¿te has conectado? Dime a que hora te conectas y yo me meteré e esa hora porque me muero de ganas de hablar. Mmmm no creo que no escuchó lo que decía Lily era sólo una broma entre él y Sirius. Sí es que el supo que hablaban de él, claro que no supo que decían. ¿Nunca te han dicho que cuando estornudas es porque hablan bien de ti o porque se acuerdan de ti? Has dado en el clavo, lo importante es lo que dijo y bueno lo de arder es sólo un clímax para que se vea apantállate. Me pareció que esa era la mejor manera de que se enterarán y que luego lo olvidaran me parecía aún mejor, que pareciera que la habían soñado en un segundo en el que ella cerró sus ojos me pareció una muestra del poder de Ale, claro que ella se ejercita desde siempre los otros no sabían sobre su poder.  Que bueno que te guste como escribo. Ojala nos veamos pronto. Gracias. 

+Por cierto me equivoque en el chap pasado Rafael es un prefecto, sí ya sé que es más chico que Lily pero bueno…. 

+Dedicado a Ligia por su ayuda en mis proyectos. 

Gracias a todas ahora si comienzo. 

~*~

Capitulo diecisiete

El duelo de la montaña

(La reina del caos.)

_Era ella su única verdad._

_Era ella su única salvación._

_Por eso debió vivir y morir sola_

_En la oscuridad._

****

****

_En el fondo del mundo y en su sima, entre la vida y la muerta, cerca del túnel de los muertos. Donde un ser vivo común nunca llegará. Ahí se encuentran los poderes del caos y la oscuridad. Rodeados por el mar en un lugar donde las aguas jamás llegaran, allí están los poderes que sólo una reina tendrá. Nadie ha estado allí en siglos, nadie ha visto el horror de ese lugar, ni ha sentido el miedo o la oscuridad dentro de sí en muchos años. _

_ Pero la tierra en ese lugar inhóspito vuelve a levantarse. La noche parece terminar. Una niña de aproximadamente seis años esta parada mirando un cofre. Su cara es pálida e inexpresiva y su cabello es de color rojo sangre. Sus ojos miran la oscuridad y la luz, que crece a su alrededor, uno es verde el otro azul. Ambos brillan. La niña sonríe.  _

Lily abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y estornudo ruidosamente. Estaba en su cuarto. Su cama, el piso y el basurero estaban llenos de pañuelos. 

Eso le pasaba por correr y estar debajo del agua nieve. Estornudo y se sonó ruidosamente. 

-¿estas mejor?- Elinor entró con una sonrisa.- Te traigo las tareas para que no te aburras. 

-Gracias. 

-De nada. Las clases no son lo mismo sin ti. – Elinor hizo un movimiento con su varita y cada papel desapareció. 

-¿A dónde fueron? 

- Con los Slytherines… creo. 

Las dos se rieron. La voz de Lily se hizo grave y casi desapareció. 

-No debería hacerte reír, hoy en la mañana estabas afónica. 

-es un simple resfriado. 

-La enfermera decidió no darte una poción, no debe ser un simple resfriado. 

-Sí lo es. – Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Lil? 

-Mmmm

-¿Por qué no le dejaste a James matará a ese Mortífago? 

Lily se paró. Elinor le miró. "¿Lil ahora que pasa? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Con todos? ¿Qué pasa?"

-No sé…- dijo suavemente. – Tú… James… no eran los mismos… si mataban… su poder es muy grande- la pelirroja se giró y miró a los ojos a su amiga.- Si mataban a alguien…. Tenían que despertar de ese trance que tenían… no eran ustedes… tenían derecho a decidir si querían matar a alguien. 

-Sí, tienes razón, me voy a clase. – la chica se paró. 

-¿Eli? 

-¿Sí? 

-El poder es algo que pocas personas pueden controlar, por favor dale esa carta a Rafael.- y sin decir mas la pelirroja se metió en el baño. 

Elinor salió y se dirigió a su siguiente clase: defensa contra las artes oscuras. En el caminó se encontró a Rafael. Sin entablar conversación le dio la carta. Sabía perfectamente que decía. 

En el camino el camino los merodeadores le interceptaron. 

-¿Cómo está Lily? 

-Cansada, con más estornudos, pero ya no está afónica.

-¿Qué cosa le diste al prefecto?- pregunto Sirius.

-No era una carta de amor… bueno por lo menos no mía.- James se quedó de pie. 

-¿Era de Lily? 

-Sí… la carta… bueno la leí anoche. Era una disculpa por haberlo dejado plantado y por su comportamiento. Ella le decía que si querían podían salir de nuevo. 

James asintió. 

-Le felicitaré después.- todos entraron. Madame Xantelí ya estaba parada frente al salón. Está vez su conjunto era rosa fosforescente.  

-Bueno hoy veremos distintos usos del mismo hechizo. 

~*~

-No es una simple gripa. 

-Lo es. 

-NO LO ES. 

-SOY LA ENFERMERA SÉ LO QUE ES. 

-ENTONCES PORQUE NO LE DA UNA POCI"N.

-ESA GRIPA SE QUITARÁ SOLA. 

-SILENCIO.- Dumbledore miraba a Alessandra y a la enfermera que se gritaban- ¿Es o no es gripa? 

-Sí es.- dijeron las dos mujeres.

-pero no es normal.-repuso Ale.- Melizza se acerca. Sabe bien lo que quiere decir. Lily caerá en sus garras, la enfermedad empeorará. YA VERÁN.- con eso y un portazo salió de la enfermería. 

Caminaba con furia. Lily Evans estaba enferma y no era normal. Sabía que la enfermera estaba conciente de eso, pero al no poder explicarlo… 

-¿no debería estar la señorita en clase?- Frente a Ale se encontraba Ingrid. 

-Lo mismo digo. 

-A nadie le importa donde este. 

-Lo mismo te respondo. 

-Que fría. 

-Gracias.- Ale siguió caminando y pasó al lado de la chica se paró a su lado.- Creo que tus padres no estarán muy felices por ti.- le susurró al oído y luego se alejó. 

Ingrid también empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del lugar. Caminaba por los distintos pasadizos de Hogwarts. Alessandra no tenía porque mencionarle lo de sus padres ni leer su mente. No tenía derecho. No tenía derecho. 

~*~

Los merodeadores estaban sentados en uno de los muchos pasillos de Hogwarts. Sirius bostezó. 

-Siempre me cansa la luna llena. 

-¿Adivina qué? a mí también.- dijo Remus mientras bostezaba. 

-Bueno James ¿Qué quieres hacerle a Rafael? 

-Nada.- eso despertó a todos los chicos. 

-¿Cómo que nada? 

-Lily tiene derecho a decidir con quien quiere estar. 

-¿Quién eres que le hiciste a James? 

-SIRIUS.- Elinor llegó por el pasillo.- ¿Dónde estabas? 

-Aquí… 

-Sí ya lo note. Ve me acompañas a Hogsmade.- Sirius miró a Elinor. 

-Por supuesto. Luego hablamos supuesto Prongs.- y se alejó con su novia. 

-¿Por qué esa decisión? 

-Lily no es mía… que haga lo que quiera. – se paró y dejo a sus dos amigos sorprendidos. 

~*~

Lily estaba parada en uno de esos pasillos abandonados de Hogwarts. Había salido del cuarto y nadie lo sabía. Su cabeza le dolía. Probablemente tenía fiebre, pero no podía permanecer allí. Miró la carta en sus manos. 

-Mamá.- susurro y la abrió. 

_Querida Lily._

_Se que hace mucho que no te escribo. Años, pero pensé que estabas bien, bien y segura. Hace un tiempo me llegó una carta de una amiga tuya diciendo que estaban mal las cosas en Hogwarts. Tu padre y yo regresaremos pronto a Inglaterra, quiero verte y está vez no te dejaré regresar a esa escuela. Aún soy tu tutora y madre. Te pido compresión. Espero tu respuesta hasta el veinticinco de diciembre. Cuídate hija nos veremos en año nuevo. _

_Mamá. _

La carta resbaló por las manos de Lily. La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas no supo por qué. Si era por la sorpresa, la furia, el dolor o la fiebre. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y miró a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba en el ala norte del castillo en uno de los últimos pisos y tenía varias ventanas. Por una de ellas había entrado la lechuza minutos antes. 

-¿Qué debe el mundo de la magia?- Lily no podía desobedecer a su madre… sí podía, pero….

Lanzó un suave gemido. De pronto se puso de pie. Hizo una bolita la carta y se paró. Le dolía la cabeza.  

Se quedo de pie mirando la ventana. No podía dejar el mundo mágico ¿o si?

~*~

Sirius cargaba una serie de paquetes de colores. 

-¿de que son estas compras? 

-Ropa… me viste probármela.

-No era tanta. 

-Hay algo para Lily… la pobre está decaída y distinta. Hace una hora le fui a ver, lo único que hizo fue abrasarme mientras sollozaba y repetía que ella nunca dejaría de ser mi amiga pasará lo que pasará. 

Los dos chicos pararon. Entraron a las tres escobas. Pronto tuvieron los dos una cerveza de mantequilla en frente. 

-¿entonces que crees que le pase? 

-Está deprimida. Todo esto de los heraldos. 

-Sí…. Así que mi querida niña es un heraldo.- Sirius le pasó los brazos por la cintura a Elinor.- Promete que no te alejarás por eso. 

-Lo prometo.- dijo la chica mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

-Te quiero.- le dijo el chico suavemente. 

-Yo a ti también….- Sirius besó a Eli suavemente. 

-Bueno ¿tienes una idea de cómo animar a James? 

-Una… y podríamos ayudar a Lily. 

-¿Por qué?

-Ella también está loca por él. 

~*~

Lily volvía a llorar. Ya no entendía la razón. Estaba en la enfermería. Alguien se había encargado de llevarla allí. Tenía un ataque de nervios. Con los ojos cerrados lloraba sin parar como niña pequeña. Nadie podía calmarle. Lo que acababa de ver le había puesto así. 

FLASH BACK. 

_Lily Evans corría lo más rápido que podía. _

_-LILY… AYUDA.- el grito se hacia mas fuerte. Sus manos estaban en sus oídos. –Lily por favor sálvale._

_Corría cada vez más rápido. Giró una esquina y enseguida se resbaló. Estaba frente a los baños de Myrtle. El pasillo estaba inundado. Ya en el piso y con el cuerpo contra el agua fría Lily se fue calmando.  _

_-¿Lily?- La chica alzó su cara. Frente a ella estaba una niña. Parecía hecha de vapor plateado y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-¿Eliza?- la niña asintió.- Pero tú estás muerta.- volvió a asentir. _

_-Ayúdale. Si no morirá y ella no merece el sufrimiento que tuve. Levántate y ayúdale. _

_-¿Quién?- dijo Lily mientras se paraba.- ¿a quien debo ayudar? _

_-Corre.- y con eso el fantasma desapareció. La chica se levantó y empezó a correr. No tenía un rumbo. Frente a la escalera se detuvo. Está se movía. Una niña estaba de pie del otro lado. Frente a ella había alguien encapuchado. Miró a la niña y después todo pasó muy rápido. _

_Miles de gritos retumbaron en su cerebro. Eliza aparecía muerta una y otra vez. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Ella también gritaba. La cara del Mortífago. La niña. Eliza. Gritos. Luces. Todo daba vueltas. Su propio grito y luego. _

_-Lily Evans está vez no escaparás de mí.- y la luz roja que se alzó por el lugar. _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK. 

(Apartir de aquí lo que este en cursiva es lo que le pasa a Lily)

James miró otra vez a Lily en la cama que se movía sin ton ni son. La enfermera intentaba calmarla pero ella sólo aullaba de dolor y gritaba frenéticamente. Se pegó a la pared. Dumbledore entró y miró de reojo a James luego camino hasta la cama de Lily. Allí la enfermera trataba de inyectarle a la chica alguna poción. 

James se acercó también. Miró a Lily que se debatía contra el aire y gritaba mientras lloraba como una niña. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. 

-Déjenme… déjenme…- luego gritos. 

Dumbledore miró a Lily. 

-La gripa ha pasado a un colapso nervioso…. No puedo administrarle nada. 

Dumbledore se acercó y puso su mano sobre la frente de Lily. Poco a poco dejó de debatirse. 

-¿Lily me oyes?  

-Sí...-grito

-Lucha… tú puedes.- y después retiró su mano. La pelirroja empezó a gritar. 

-¿Cómo la encontraste James?- el chico se sorprendió. 

-Estaba cerca de las escaleras. Gritaba, parecía que iba a saltar. Le tome de la cintura y bueno…- el chico miró como la enfermera salía.- Tome la espada y la blandí. La Mortífaga salió huyendo y la niña que estaba con ella se desmayó. Lily…. No ha dejado de gritar. 

-Es porque Melizza está cerca. La tiene en su poder. Ahora Lily empezará a llegar a la montaña.- Ale había entrado a la enfermería. Detrás de ella se precipitaron los merodeadores y Elinor. Esta última corrió hacia Lily y le tomó la mano. 

-Resiste amiga resiste….- y esas palabras llegaron hasta la cabeza de Lily que grito aún más fuerte. 

-Llegó… está en la montaña… 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? 

-Lily Evans es la heredera de los poderes del caos y oscuridad. Ella debe pasar una prueba y demostrar que es digna para ser la reina.- dijo Ale.- Si no morirá en las profundidades de la tierra. 

James miró a Lily. "Lily por favor… vuelve… vuelve"

"Vuelve… ve… ve… ve… ve" 

_Lily abrió sus ojos. Estaba en una cueva. Una cueva que sólo tenía un cofre y parecía estar hecha de cristal. Se podía ver desde donde estaba el mar de fuego y agua que rodeaba la montaña. _

_-Bienvenida Lily Evans a la montaña sagrada.- una niña de seis años salió de entre las sombras.- Mi nombre es Melizza y soy la encargada de probar a la reina del caos. _

El silencio lleno la enfermería. Lily había dejado de gritar. Estaba pálida y gimoteaba. 

-¿Dónde está la montaña?- preguntó de pronto James mirando a Ale. Elinor estaba sentada en la cama de Lily con la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas. Sirius estaba sentado junto a ella susurrándole cosas. Peter miraba desde una esquina, Marina a su lado veía el suelo. Remus tenía su cara entre sus manos sentado en otra silla. Ale estaba en el piso mirando la cama y James sencillamente vagaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación. 

La enfermera y Dumbledore hablaban afuera. 

-No lo sé exactamente, se dice que cerca del túnel de los muertos. Ese es un lugar horrible. 

-¿Has estado allí?

Alessandra negó.- Pero en la isla me contaban sobre eso. Al parecer los muertos deben pasar por allí. Al final de él están las puertas… La montaña está rodeada de un mar de fuego y agua, allí todos los elementos se mezclan. 

-¿recibe ella también una prueba?- Marina miraba a la muchacha.- ¿Cómo la de James y Elinor o la tuya? 

-Sí.- la voz de Ale bajó de tono.- Su prueba es más difícil. Tiene que probar que puede abrir el cofre y controlar el poder. Luchar contra Melizza. Si no lo logra…. 

-¿Qué?- Elinor se giró y miró a Ale. 

-Los poderes de Melizza le aplastaran y morirá. Melizza controla a los elementos y tiene siglos de entrenamiento. Ha probado a muchas reinas del caos. 

-¿pero si muere…? 

-Quiere decir que no puede ser la reina del caos y que nosotros nos equivocamos. El castigo caerá sobre el mundo y Voldemort vencerá. Aunque Lily no lo sepa lo que le pase nos afecta a todos. Es hora del juicio. Callemos. 

_-¿Dónde estoy? _

_-En la montaña sagrada es hora de tu prueba. Demuestra que puedes con los poderes. _

_-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? _

_-Lily Evans. Los heraldos y los muertos han decidido que eres tú la elegida. Eres la reina del caos. Demuestra que eres digna de ese titulo. _

_Lily miró a la niña que tenía frente a ella. No tendría más de seis años. Su cabello era de color sangre y su piel pálida. Su voz era fuerte y autoritaria. Sus ojos… uno verde el otro azul. _

_-Yo soy Melizza. Controlo cada fenómeno de la naturaleza y a los cinco elementos. Fui entrenada en una de las grandes islas hace ya milenios y ahora debo probarte. Pero antes…. _

_La niña se acercó. Lily se vio impulsada hacia abajo quedando de rodillas. La niña puso su mano sobre la frente de la muchacha. _

_-Despierta… que mis conocimientos pasen  ti…. _

Gritó tan fuerte que todos se pararon y se precipitaron hacia ella. Nadie entró. Los hechizos que Dumbledore había puesto funcionaban. Lily se debatió ferozmente contra la nada mientras gritaba. 

Ale cerró sus ojos. 

-Tú puedes… es mucho poder, pero tu puedes. Vamos Lily… vamos. 

_Cayó de rodillas. _

_-¿lo resistes o eres un simple ser humano? CONTESTA. ¿ES DEMACIADO PODER? _

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. El dolor era intenso. Cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba. Sentía como si fuera a explotar. _

_-Ayuda…. Ayuda… AYUDA. _

_-¿LUCHAREMOS O NO? LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA. _

_Lily alzó su cara tambaleándose se levantó. _

_-Si pierdo nunca saldré de aquí ¿verdad? Jamás volveré a ver a nadie caeré en las sombras. _

_-Sí… _

_-Pues luchemos… no tendré piedad. _

_-No la espero.- Melizza cerró sus ojos. Un aro de fuego le rodeo.- Poseo los elementos dime que puedes hacer contra esto. – abrió sus ojos y el fuego se alzó como un dragón. _

_Lily retrocedió. _

_-¿te impresiona? ATACA… _

_El dragón se precipitó hacia Lily. La chica cubrió con sus manos su cara. La llamarada le envistió. Sintió el calor perforarle desde adentro. Abrió sus ojos. El fuego le rodeaba. Grandes llamas de color escarlata que subían hacia el techo. _

_-No es lo único que se hacer…. TORNADO._

_La voz de Melizza se oyó por todas partes. Lily sintió como el aire se movía más rápido. _

_-Te ocultas en las llamas. _

_-No hay reglas en esto.- _

_Lily sentía el tornado acercarse pero ¿por dónde? Giraba sobre si misma escrutando las llamas. De pronto lo vio, pero era muy tarde. El gran remolino le atrapó. _

_-NO SIRVE DE NADA SI TU NO ATACAS.- oyó la voz de Melizza cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo. El viento le había hecho jirones la túnica y sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de cortadas que sangraban. _

_Su respiración era pausada. "Piensa Lily piensa" No tenía su varita… pero… _

_-Controla tus poderes a tu antojo.- Melizza apreció frente a ella. Extendió la mano y el fuego se precipitó hacia ella. En un instante despareció. –Veo que el fuego no te gusta… tal vez el agua. _

_La muchacha miró la ola que la niña creó. Se precipitaba hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. El agua le rodeo. _

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no respira? 

-Está bajo el agua.- Ale puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica.- El agua le rodea. Está en todas partes. Siente que se ahoga... no puede resistir. 

-Lily regresa por favor… no puedes dejarnos no…- Elinor tomó de los hombros a la pelirroja y la zangoloteó.- REGRESA LILY. REGRESA. 

_La furia creció de pronto en su interior. _

_"No me pienso rendir… un poco de agua no puede conmigo. NO"_

_Toda el agua se desvaneció y Lily se encontró en el piso. Toda ella estaba mojada, pero viva. _

_-Bien no está mal… aunque… tampoco está bien. _

_Lily se paró. Su respiración era cortada. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la niña. _

_-¿Qué te parece si intentamos con tierra? O mejor. – La niña empezó a mover su mano derecha de abajo hacia arriba.- Aire esta ansioso. _

_Lily cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos. Ráfagas de aire filosas como cuchillas le dieron en cada parte de su cuerpo. _

_Su ropa se rompió en distintos sitios. Cayó de rodillas cuando una le dio en la pierna y está cedió. _

_-Eres una mortal. Una vil mortal.- dijo Melizza.- Y tu energía no da para más. _

_Lily se paró sosteniéndose con ayuda de la pared. _

_-No pienso rendirme. NO AHORA. _

_-MORIRÁS QUIERAS O NO. TODOS ESTÁN MAL ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA MORTAL. _

_-NO LO SOY. _

_El rayo de energía de en el lugar. Todo se llenó de una luz blanca. Cuando Lily pudo abrir sus ojos miró a Melizza. La niña estaba cubierta de una enredadera. Que poco a poco se alejó de ella. _

_-Tonta estás gastando tu energía. Un ataque sin sentido no me hará nada. ENREDADERA APRÉSALA _

_La planta desapareció en el suelo y reapareció a los pies de Lily. La chica se quedó a la misma altura que la chica. _

_-No tienes fuerza ni para moverte y cada vez que intentes zafarte está planta te apretará más. _

_Lily sentía como el aire le faltaba. _

_-eres una tonta, la humanidad sufrirá el castigo por tu culpa. MUERE LILY EVANS.- _

_Lily cerró sus ojos. La planta apretó su cuelo hasta el punto de casi sofocarla y luego la lanzó. La chica golpeó el suelo. _

-LILY. – Ale se quedo fría.- No… no… LILY. 

-¿Qué paso? ¿QUÉ PASO?- le grito Sirius.- ¿Qué pasó con Lily? 

-No estoy segura… ya no tenía energía, la estaba ahogando y… y… no por favor no.

Ale se giró y tapó su rostro con sus manos. Ella no podía estar muerta. 

Elinor miró el cuerpo de Lily. Los gritos se había hechos cada vez más dolorosos y la muchacha se había puesto más fría. 

-Lily no estás muerta… por favor dime que no estás muerta… por favor… POR FAVOR… LILY DESPIERTA.- Elinor comenzó a llorar mientras movía a Lily.- Por favor despierta… no puedes dejarme sola… no puedes…. ¡¡¡LILY!!! 

Sirius abrasó a Elinor que lloraba desesperada mientras movía a Lily y gritaba. La alejó del cuerpo de su amiga. 

-No Sirius no… ella no está muerta ella me necesita… no me alejes de ella. LILY RESPONDE DIME QUE ESTÁS BIEN. ALGUIEN DESPIÉRTEME DE ESTA PESADILLA. 

-Elinor calma. 

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi mejor amiga se está muriendo? Tal vez la perdí para siempre… LILY.- Sirius la jaló y Elinor soltó a la pelirroja. La mano de Lily seguía entre las suyas. 

-Lily por favor no me dejes sola… por favor no te vayas sin mí… por favor…-Sirius la tenía entre sus brazos la alejó un poco más. Elinor soltó la mano de su amiga que cayó a lado de la cama. 

-Lily…. No… NO.- Elinor abrazó a Sirius y luego sólo se dejó caer hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo.- no me dejes.- Sirius le abrazó y la chica hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico llorando. 

Marina miraba la escena atónita. A su lado Peter lloraba con la esquina ocultando su cara. Remus estaba más pálido que de costumbre mirando el cuerpo. 

-¿ella está muerta?- dijo suavemente.- ¿está…?

James miró a Lily y luego a sus amigos, de nuevo a Lily. Una furia inexplicable lo llenó. Se precipitó y tomó a Ale de los hombros. 

-¿ESTÁ MUERTA? ¿LILY EVANS ESTÁ MUERTA? 

Ale se le quedó mirando. 

-CONTESTA ¿ESTÁ MUERTA?

-James cálmate.- dijo Remus.- No… 

-NO TE METAS…. ALESSANDRA RYDDLE ESTÁ O NO LILY MUERTA. 

-No lo está.- dijo en un hilo de voz.- está al borde de la muerte su energía se agota. Morirá en cualquier momento. 

James miró a la chica. 

-¿Hay alguna manera de darle energía? 

-Sí… hay que darle energía… como en los cuentos de hadas… la bella durmiente por ejemplo.- Todos supieron a que se refería la chica. 

-¿no hay otra forma?- dijo el chico. 

-Es la única y puede ser que ni eso funcione. 

Elinor miró a su amiga. 

-¿James? ¿Qué vas a hacer James? 

-Lo que este a mi alcance para salvarle. 

James Potter miró el cuerpo de Lily. 

-Puede ser que ella no sea la reina del caos y que muera de todas formas. 

-Lo intentaré.- James se acercó a la cama. Todos se quedaron en silencio. 

-No quería robarte un beso Lily…. Perdóname.- Luego se inclinó. A unos centímetros de la boca de la chica sintió la respiración de esta suave y pausada. "Vuelve Lily… no me dejes ahora que más te necesito… te quiero" y la beso. 

_-Eres una sucia mortal. Mírate estás muerta. _

_-No…- Lily se levantó.- No… Aún no… _

_Melizza miró Lily Evans se llenaba de una energía que no había tenido antes. La muchacha cerró sus ojos._

_-Vuelve Lily… te quiero…. _

_-yo a ti James… no los dejaré. No ahora. _

_-ESO ES TRAMPA.- grito Melizza. _

_-Tú misma lo dijiste aquí no hay reglas. _

_Una luz blanca rodeó a Lily. La chica levantó el brazo una bola de color blanco apareció en su mano. _

_-No los dejaré.- con un movimiento la lanzó hacia Melizza. –Gracias. _

_La bola estalló y el lugar se llenó de luz. Los vidrios se rompieron y se oyó un grito. El cofre se tambaleo y se abrió. De él salieron varios rallos de distintos colores. Al final una voz retumbó en la montaña. _

_-LA REINA DEL CAOS HA DESPERTADO.- La luz se hizo más intensa y luego desapreció. Toda se precipitó hacia la mano de Lily. _

_La chica abrió sus ojos. Melizza estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa. Se inclinó. _

_-La reina del caos ha despertado… que las sombras tiemblen… Vuelve a casa Lily Evans… busca a los demás heraldos. Siempre que tengas dudas mira el collar de tu cuello y busca en poder en tu interior. _

_EL signo de los heraldos resplandecía en el cuello de Lily. Las tres espadas cruzadas tenían una piedra transparente. _

_-Vuelve. _

James sintió durante un segundo que Lily le regresaba ese beso. No supo que había querido decir eso. Se alejó de la chica. 

El silenció llenó la habitación. 

-No…- dijo Elinor.- No por favor. 

Pero en ese momento Lily suspiró y abrió sus ojos.  Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. 

-Regrese.- dijo suavemente.- Volví. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Elinor que se levantó y corrió hacia Lily. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar. 

Los demás tuvieron reacciones semejantes. Ale no lloraba pero parecía que soportaba las lágrimas. Lily giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de James. 

-Gracias.- susurró.- También te quiero.- y luego de eso Lily cerró sus ojos y cayó sobre la cama. 

-LILY…- gritó Elinor.

-Calma.- Ale sonreía.- Está cansada, sólo se ha desmallado. Es probable que no recuerde nada. Mala suerte James no recordará ese beso. 

James sonrió. 

-No importa… otro día la besaré y está vez se acordará. – "Pero ahora se que ella también me quiere."

~*~

La noche había caído. Ingrid cerró sus ojos. 

-Lily Evans… tú eres una de las personas más poderosas del mundo. ¿Lo entiendes? 

En otra parte Voldemort descargaba su furia contra la figura fría de Isabel. 

-Te han ganado… estuviste a punto de ganar pero los heraldos son más poderosos. 

-Yo también tengo a una reina de mi parte.- Miró a Isabel. 

-Esa reina sucumbió ante la sombra… ya no tiene poder… tú se lo quitaste.- y con esas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a Voldemort con una furia inmensa. 

La reina del caos había despertado. 

_Deben la tierra proteger. Las puertas abrir y el mal matar. La reina las sombras detendrá y nos dará una oportunidad. _

_El poder de uno es poco, los nueve juntos una legión. Las guardianas de las puertas, los sobrevivientes de las grandes guerras que viven en tierra rodeada de agua ayudarán. A final los poderes se fundirán. _

_Así será siempre hasta que una reina ante el poder sucumba entonces la guerra será ardua y se llevará muchas vidas. El sufrimiento hará crecer las sombras y sólo un heredero de sangre al mal podrá retar y a este ganar. _

~*~

Eso de allí arriba era una profecía. 

Nota 1: El siguiente chap es un castigo…. Está vez tendrán que poner una obra de teatro y pues ya veremos que saldrá de eso. El capitulo se llamará. "Puesta en escena" 

Nota 2: Lily si se irá del mundo mágico ya veremos lo que pasará y fue Ingrid quien envió la carta era su venganza. 

Nota 3: Sigo esperando que me digan quienes son los demás heraldos. Sí aciertan a tres les regalaré un dibujo que hice hace tiempo y que no quedo tan mal. 

Nota 4: Puse un poco de L/J allá arriba pero no se ilusionen porque se consolida algo de verdad y ellos se confiesan la verdad, verdad hasta fin de año. Que son dos capítulos así que no desesperen. 

Nota 5: Pueden darme cualquier hipótesis al respecto de lo que va a pasar. Espero con ansias ver que me dicen. 

Nota 6: Cualquier cosa que haya quedado extraña en este chap es por culpa de que he estado viendo muchos animes y bueno las batallas siempre me han gustado :P. 

Nota 7: Muchas personas me felicitan o me dicen que tengo una gran imaginación por haberme inventado todo la trama de los heraldos. Si tengo mucha imaginación pero la trama Salió de pronto cuando empecé creo que el chap 9 o 10 me pareció divertido meter esa trama fue cuando encontraron a la niña muerta… sólo apareció la niña y tuve que explicarme a mi misma el por qué y así nació la idea. No se porque se los digo sólo me pareció un dato interesante :P. 

Gracias a tod@s y nos veremos en el siguiente chap. 

Syringen A.L.C.S

(22 pp. letra 12 verdana)


	20. Puesta en escena

Bueno…. Ya regrese. 

NOTA 1A: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Aunque la trama si es mía :P o eso espero. 

NOTA 2A: Este es un chap pequeño… y aunque hay cosas en el muy importante no me quise alargar porque el siguiente necesita más trabajo. 

NOTA 3A: Contesto rrs. 

 **Ivy Potter Black: **Bueno no salte pero estoy feliz de recibir rrs. Aunque siempre sonrió cuando veo un rr en mi mail. Sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bueno tengo que sacar a Lily del mundo mágico, pero será por poco ya verás algo interesante. Y bueno pues si no puedes decirme nada de los heraldos tendremos que esperar a ver quienes son ¿verdad?

**Alicia:** Bueno que bueno que te gustó no estaba segura sobre la pelea. Sí va a ser especial. Bueno aquí te enteras que es si todavía tienes dudas lo explicaré mejor. Gracias por el rr. 

**Ale: **Que bueno que te gustara eso y bueno si ella no entendía. Gracias por el rr.

**Niniel204: **Pues ya seguí. Gracias por el rr. 

**LadyLily1982****: **Muchos la verdad. Sirius sale en este chap… creo que di pistas pero bueno aquí esta. Sí creo que estaba muy claro quien era… pero bueno. Pues las batallas las tiene que haber por el poder. Pero nada mortal, espero. Pues otro día me cuentas. Gracias por el rr. 

**PrincesaPotter****: **Creo que nunca dejaste rr. Pero gracias por hacerlo. Que bueno que te guste y gracias. 

NOTA 4A: Ya pueden leer. 

~*~

Capitulo dieciocho

Puesta en escena 

_Nos encontramos en un escenario cada minuto. _

_Tengo que actuar para que no te des cuenta. _

_De que me has puesto loca. _

Una noche sin estrellas, sin luna, sin luz. La noche se abre ante mudos espectadores. Ningún sonido interrumpe la quietud. Nada hasta ese momento. 

Sus pasos resuenan en la calma y sus movimientos son ágiles y perfectamente calculados. Años han pasado en un segundo por su cara, la niña ha desaparecido y en su lugar una mujer mira el paisaje del bosque virgen. Camina hacia el lago que está a la mitad de todo. La oscuridad le rodea pero parece que cuando pasa las tinieblas se reducen y la luz aumenta. 

Hace siglos que no había estado en ese lugar. Sigue caminando y aunque el agua le llega ya hasta las rodillas pero ella sigue caminando como si no pasará nada hacia la otra orilla. Cierra sus ojos y sigue caminando con el mismo paso lento. 

Su cabello es rojo sangre y su tez es pálida e inexpresiva. Cuando el agua le llegó hasta la cintura se para. Alza la cabeza y fija sus ojos cerrados en una figura en la otra orilla. 

Abre los ojos, ambos brillan con fuerza. Frente a ella, en la otra orilla, está una mujer. La figura etérea y vaporosa le mira también. Los ojos de ambas se encuentran. 

La fantasma está ataviada de blanco y el cabello negro le cae por la espalda. 

-¿Arrepentida de tus pecados Isabel?- dice la mujer de cabellos rojos, con una voz inexpresiva. 

-Nunca me arrepentiré de haber amado. 

-¿Amar? Ese no es su pecado. El pecado fue entregar tu poder a esa sabandija. ¡¡¡Al mal!!! A ese con quien debemos luchar. ESO MERECE UN CASTIGO. 

-¡Conozco el castigo! ¡¡No me importa sufrirlo!! ¡MORÍ UNA VEZ NO LE TENGO MIEDO A LA MUERTE¡- Isabel abre sus brazos.- VAMOS MELLIZZA MÁTAME. 

-Lily Evans y los demás heraldos son muy jóvenes. Y las sombras crecen con mayor rapidez. Su misión ya no es sólo destruir a las sombras y regresarlas a su mundo, ahora también tienen que luchar una guerra y los isleños ya no sirven de nada. Yo misma fui una guardiana de las islas y mirarme jamás podré contra Voldemort. 

-Yo nunca quise hacer eso. Sé que son jóvenes mi hija está entre ellos. 

-Ella representa un peligro. Ha rotó todas las reglas y tiene en su sangre la ambición. Su sangre luchará y ella tendrá que decidir. 

-ELLA LO HARÁ BIEN. NO COMETERÁ MIS ERRORES. 

-No estés tan segura. Todo puede pasar.- Mellizza sube en el aire y se detiene a unos centímetros del agua. Sus pies casi la rozan, casi. 

-MATAME DE UNA VEZ. 

-Aún no es hora. Aún no. 

-¿Entonces por qué has venido a este lugar? ¿Por qué me has llamado? 

-La reina del caos controla a los heraldos. Ella guarda el poder mientras estos despiertan y es la única que puede vencer a las sombras. Los heraldos deben abrir las puertas y así apresar al mal. 

-Lo sé. Yo misma lo hice. 

-¿sabes que pasará si ella falla? 

-La reina del caos nunca ha fallado. 

-Está vez es una joven inexperta. Hubiera preferido que Alessandra fuera la reina. Lily Evans no sabe nada y le esperan difíciles pruebas como a todos los heraldos. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga? 

Melizza desciende unos centímetros. Cuando su pie toca el agua esta se agita. 

-Quiero que veles por ella… Dentro de ti hay aún un poco de poder. Pero confía en mi Isabel tu crimen no quedará impune. 

-Te lo repito. No me da miedo la muerte. 

-Mejor así. Vela por los heraldos. La guerra se acerca. 

-Sí. 

Mellizza retrocedió, mientras que Isabel desaparecía. 

-Yo también velaré por ellos. Que la luz los proteja….

La noche quedo en paz. Nada interrumpió la quietud del bosque virgen. El agua se movía suavemente. Hacía siglos que nadie tocaba ese lago. Hacía años que en una noche sin estrellas, sin luz, alguna criatura interrumpiera la calma. Pero hacía siglos que no había una reina del caos y peor aún, jamás una guerra como aquella se alzaba sobre el mundo. 

~*~

-¿Una obra de teatro?- Sirius Black miró a Dumbledore.- ¿Es una broma? 

-No lo es señor Black.- McGonagall le miraba.- Ese es su penúltimo castigo. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Bueno señorita Evans. La obra será presentada para fin de año, todos los profesores les supervisaremos, todos menos los que les han puesto castigo y el señor Nilver que pide su castigo para el próximo semestre. 

-¿Entonces sólo quedan dos?- preguntó Peter. 

-Sí. 

-¿Qué obra de teatro?- Ingrid estaba de pie alejando de todos y era la primera vez que hablaba. 

-Una comedia muggle. 

-¿Cuál?

-Bien será la fierecilla domada de Shakespeare. Al principio pensamos en Romeo y Julieta pero ya está muy usada, además es el trabajo final de estudios muggles de quinto. 

Lily miró a los dos profesores. ¿Actuar? 

-¿Cómo sabrán quien será cada personaje? 

-Audición, señor Black, no se si habrá oído hablar de eso. 

-Creo que si profesora. 

-Ahora encontraran un volumen del libro, léanlo, el viernes les repartiremos papeles. ¿Entendido? 

-Sí profesora. 

-El viernes se presentarán con la profesora Partinili y Xantelí ellas los evaluaran. Será en el salón que está en el quinto piso, ala izquierda, sabrán cual es. 

-Sí profesora. 

-Ahora pueden ir a su sala común. 

-Todos menos ustedes señorita Oliner y Evans. 

Todos se fueron y las dos chicas se quedaron de pie. 

-Así que la reina del caos se despertó. 

Lily intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa parecía una mueca. 

-¿Cómo estaba Mellizza? 

-Dispuesta a matarme. 

-¿controlas tu poder? 

-Eso creo. 

-Muéstrame. 

Lily miró al directo y cerró sus ojos. Se calmó y relajó su mente. Lo que debía de hacer era estar tranquila sin que ningún pensamiento le desconcertara. Concertarse en las sombras que inundaban la habitación. 

Ale miró a Lily y sonrió. Había visto a la muchacha practicar muy duro. La pelirroja empezaba a cubrirse de un aro de luz blanca. Ale recordó que James y Elinor también debían practicar. 

Una descarga llenó su cuerpo. Era una sensación grandiosa. Abrió sus ojos y se concentró en ese punto de sombra. 

-Ven a mí.- dijo mientras extendía la mano. Una bola de color negro se precipitó a su mano. Cambiaba de forma y parecía estar hecha de nada.- Ven a mí. 

La nada en la mano de la chica se movía de formas extrañas, como si quisiera escapar. 

-Alto…- la voz era queda y sin expresión. Los ojos de la chica estaban vacíos. La bola se detuvo.  Cerró su mano y respiró profundo. Luego la abrió y la nada se precipitó a su lugar. Lily sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.- Poderes del caos y la oscuridad venga a mí, vengan a su ama que los llama y obedezcan. 

La luz alrededor de Lily se incrementaba una bola pequeña de color blanco empezó a formarse en su mano. Entonces la chica parpadeo y cayó de rodillas. 

-No… tengo… suficiente… energía…. No… sé… como… la conseguí… cuando… luche. 

-Calma.- dijo Dumbledore.- Está muy bien, esperó que los demás estén practicando.- Lily sonrió.- Puede retirase señorita.

Lily caminó tropezando hasta la puerta. Afuera Se sentó en uno de los escalones y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno. Sin más comenzó a llorar. Después de algunos momentos se paró. Odiaba invocar a las sombras era tanto el dolor que sentía. Pero el dolor no era físico era sentir un vació dentro de si misma. Se talló los ojos en la manga de su túnica y se paró. No era sólo eso. En ese estado mental sentía como si la llamaran. Odiaba ponerse en trance. Se preguntó qué se sentiría invocar los poderes de un heraldo. A Ale parecía no dolerle. La próxima vez que Elinor y James entrenarán con Carina y Armando se los preguntaría. Pero recordó que eso era distinto. James tenía una espada que usaba para canalizar en poder. La espada de luz era impresionante. Era una espada hecha de metal común, pero cuando James la usaba está se prendía en un fuego rojo. El y Armando luchaban, el segundo usaba también una espada, pero esa era de fuego. James le había dicho que era cansado llegar a usar la espada en el máximo del poder. 

Elinor por otra parte luchaba contra el clima mismo. Ella con el poder del corazón creaba ilusiones y espejismos. Algunos eran muy reales, pero pocas veces lograba doblegar a Carina que parecía estar hecha de hielo. Sólo la vez que Elinor creó al fantasma de su abuela la chica no pudo seguir. Eli le había dicho que para hacer esas ilusiones debía cohonestarse en los sentimientos de las personas y dejar de lado lo suyos, pero no por completo. 

Al final estaba Alessandra que se dedicaba a mover cosas con la mente y a torturar a Lily. La pelirroja sabía que ella debía soportarlo, tenía que poder atraer las sombras sin esfuerzo, controlas el poder y hacerlo bajo la presión que Alessandra colocaba. Muchas veces caía rendida y lloraba son poder calmarse. En su cabeza aprecian las cosas más horribles y sus miedos. Todo. Sólo una vez había perdido el control y había, con ayuda de la tormenta que acabada de crear Carina, una tormenta devastadora y el rayo blanco que lo llenaba todo. Pero esa vez por fin supo que era ese rayo. Era energía, todo el poder que salía de su cuerpo, la peor arma. Cada heraldo soltaba un rayo de energía semejante. 

Cuando llegó a la sala común se dejó caer en un sillón y se fue quedando dormida. 

~*~

En la habitación de los merodeadores estos observan los libros y los hojeaban. 

-¿actuar yo?- dijo James.- La más grande tontería que he oído.

-Yo tengo pánico escénico no pueden pedirme que salga a hablar como se hablaba hace siglos.- dijo Remus mientras leía el prólogo.   

-Bien podríamos ser personajes del prólogo, es poco.

-¿Tú crees? Es que no estoy seguro Padfood. 

-Vamos Wormtail eso sería lo mejor. 

-Preferiría lavar al calamar gigante. 

-Yo lo haría sin magia y si quieren vestido en traje de baño así si me hago me congelaré rápido. 

-Peter, Remus no seamos pesimistas. Tal vez haya una forma de escapar de esto. 

-¿Cuál Black? 

-Pues…. 

-Él tiene razón debe de haber una forma de ver como salir de esto- dijo James. Encontraremos la forma. 

~*~

La primera semana de Diciembre tocaba a su fin. Era un miércoles, la noche estaba por caer. El entrenamiento era más duro. 

Sirius, Peter y Remus miraban a los guerreros. Lily cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sirius se acercó a la chica. 

-¿que es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué cada vez lloras? 

-El vacío, el vacío se cierne sobre mi. 

-Déjala Black, ella sólo debe de poder. 

-Que te parece si está vez yo luchó con ella.- dijo Sirius. 

-Estás loco te mataría. 

-Confía en mi Ale. 

-Eres un estúpido. INSENSATO. 

-Lily Evans creo que hasta yo puedo ganarte en un duelo. 

La pelirroja alzó la cara. 

-No puedes retarme. 

-Mírame. 

-Todos paren.- dijo Ale. Las otras dos batallas pararon.- Acérquense y miremos que hace Black. 

Lily se paró y miró al chico. 

-¿Por qué no nos había dicho?- dijo la muchacha. 

-Y perderme el placer de ser yo el primero en esto, nunca. 

-¿Qué demonios? Sirius Black…- Ale se calló.- Santas pantuflas

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Elinor.

-Sirius no perderá…- dijo la muchacha. 

-POR ESA OFENSA HAS DE PERECER TÚ.

-Lily despierta.- Lily parpadeo.- Mejor ahora compórtate y dime que debo de hacer. 

-Será sencillo. Sí logras con una planta o un animal o tu mismo hacerme un rasguño será cierto. 

-¿Si no? 

-Mmmm Tendrás que pasar algunos días en le enfermería.

Lily cerró sus ojos y abrió sus brazos. 

-Ataca. 

James miró a Ale.- ¿que está pasando? 

-Sirius Black descubrió la verdad.

-él es… 

-Claro pero al parecer lo acaba de notar. 

-Sirius.- murmuró Eli. 

El chico Black sabía lo que hacía. Cerró sus ojos y llamó con todas sus fuerzas a quien podría ayudarle. Corti. 

Lily intentaba descifrar eso. "Dale el poder a aquellos que lo merecen"  "¿Sirius Black?"

Los pasos de animal llegaron. En ese instante Sirius quedo bajo el hechizo. Todo se borraba. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-O no… 

-Ale está perdiendo el control. 

-Eso quiere decir que se acerca. 

-¿QUÉ? 

Lily abrió los ojos- Una sacudida tremenda le hizo caer. 

-Merlín no… 

Bajó su guardia y corrió hacia le chico. No otra vez. Por eso le había retado, había caído bajo el hechizo. 

-Sirius reacciona. SIRIUS. – Lily miró a su amigo en el suelo.- Idiota si sentías ese impuso me hubieras dicho. 

Otra sacudida. 

-¿A quien llamaste? ¿A quien?- la muchacha tocó a Sirius y sintió una descarga. Oyó los pasos de Corti. –ROMPE LA CONECCI"N. SIRIUS ESCUCHAME ROMPE LA CONECCI"N. 

Muy tarde. Era demasiado fuerte. Puso todas sus fuerzas en su mano y esta en la nuca de Black. 

-DESPIERTA.- la nieve comenzaba a caer. – DESPIERTA SIRIUS BLACK LA REINA DEL CAOS LO ORDENA. 

Un rayo blanco lo inundó todo. Lily cayó vencida junto a Sirius. 

-No… no me puedo rendir… Sirius…

Cayó desmayada. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Corti llegó corriendo. Pasaron segundos y luego Sirius se paró. No era él, de eso todos estuvieron seguros. 

-YO GANE.- Dijo. 

Elinor miró a su novio. 

-SIRIUS NO.- gritó y corrió hacia él.- Sirius responde. Por favor ¿sabes quien soy yo? SIRUS. 

-La tierra está en mis venas, quítate.- Elinor cayó al piso. 

-SIRIUS. 

-Bien Alessandra ¿tengo razón? 

La chica lo abofeteó.- IDIOTA… MIRA ESTO.- Pero ella fue apresada por una gran planta y cayó al suelo. 

James y Sirius quedaron frente a frente. 

-¿que me harás a mi hermano? 

-¿James? 

-Sirius me conoces… mírame. 

Lo siguiente que Padfood vio fue a él en el suelo y la espada de James cerca de su cuello.

-regresa Padfood. Regresa. 

-No…- la voz de Lily se alzó pero la pelirroja no se movía. – SIRIUS BLACK RECIBE LO QUE ES TUYO. 

La luz blanca lo inundó todo y después una de un verde brillante. Luego todo se borró 

~*~

-La próxima vez que quieras luchar asegúrate  de ser tú mismo.- la pelirroja a Sirius. 

-Lo intentaré.- el muchacho miró la pequeña espada que colgaba de sue cuello y la piedra verde que estaba incrustada allí. Luego se rió. 

-¿desde cuando lo sospechabas?-preguntó Ale. 

-Pues desde que vi a Lily llorar. Wow me sentí tan extraño cuando invoque a Corti. 

-Otro heraldo…. Bueno cada vez falta menos.- dijo James. 

-Sí…. Odio esos rallos.- dijo Lily

-Ah ya verás que cuando los controles te gustarán. 

Lily sonrió. Los poderes iban en aumento. Otro heraldo en tan poco tiempo, era probable que la guerra comenzará pronto. 

~*~

-Bueno veamos primero Lily recita algún parlamento de Catalina otra vez. 

Lily miró a Madame Xatelí. Y con un resoplido subió de nuevo al escenario.    Abrió el libreto. Al parecer querían que todos rotaran otra vez porque de nuevo era la última. 

-No hay afreta más para mi, que me veo obligada, en contra de mis inclinaciones, a dar la mano a un loco grosero y caprichosos, que me cortejó da toda prisa y quiere casarse, cuando guste. Ya os decía yo que era un frenético, que ocultaba sus amargos insultos…. 

Y así seguía esa tarde de viernes. Todos pasaron repetidamente a hacer distintos papeles. Al final las profesoras parecían estar contentas. 

-bien una pregunta jóvenes ¿A las chicas les importaría hacer de hombre? 

Las muchachas se miraron entre si rieron y luego negaron. 

-Bien en ese caso comenzaremos los ensayos mañana. Les daré un libreto donde dice su papel. 

Además de los Gryffindors había unos cuantos Slytherines castigados, Doug que había tirado una bengala en el vestido de Partinili, Marina que se había ofrecido a ayudar y Alicia que sin querer había tirado algunas pociones en la biblioteca provocando caos. 

Los papeles fueron otorgados. Remus miró horrorizado quien era. 

-Genial.- dijo mientras salían.- Pánico escénico y me toca este papel.

-Eres bueno actuando.- dijo Ale. Iban viendo que papeles les tocaron. 

-Sí. Sólo salgo en el prologo.- dijo con una sonrisa Elinor.- No me importa ser Sly… tengo menos dialogas así. 

-Yo quería ese papel. 

-Actuaste demasiado bien Black fue por eso. 

-Estoy Maldita.- declaró Lily Evans.- Maldita. 

-¿Por qué?- Ale y Eli se había acercado, Lily mostró su papel. 

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para además tener un papel principal. 

-Sabía que serías tú… si no eras tú sería Ale… Actúas demasiado bien. 

-No es cierto. Y tengo que actuar con James. 

-Oye no soy tan malo. 

-No pero….- la chica intentaba disculparse. 

Elinor sabía lo que pasaba. Lily no quería sentir nada por James por eso no quería estar con él… pero ahora. 

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué haremos? 

-Supongo que estudiar el papel.

Sirius gruño. 

-Que alguien me mate…. 

~*~

Nota 1B: Bueno allí está el chap. Es pequeño pero tenemos otro heraldo. Recuerdan que Sirius se llevaba bien con los animales pues es por su poder. Y bueno la obra ya la presenté y también los papeles a grandes rasgos. 

NOTA 2B: El siguiente chap es "Antes de Noche buena" y bueno este será explosivo por así decirlo porque James y Lily tendrán una pelea por culpa de Snape y Narcisa. Podría ser que su amistad jamás regresará, a menos que un anciano y su fénix decidan ayudar. 

NOTA 3B: Ya saben cualquier duda díganme y será un placer contestar. A por cierto siempre pueden escribirme a mi mail. achapela@msn.com

NOTA 4B: Este chap tiene 14 pp. así que no es tan pequeño pero prometo algo mejor (porque este es una basura) para el próximo que creo que no tardaré mucho. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S_


	21. La flor de la navidad

Nota uno: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío… enserio no lo es… bueno la trama puede que si. 

Nota dos: Chap grande creo… y bonito… con LJ  mucho LJ. Han notando como esas dos letras embonan… son el uno para el otro. Jajajaja.

Nota tres: RRS… ay no saben que feliz me hacen…

 **Nadia Pekeita: **Ya actualicé que bueno que te guste. 

**Lcm-Potter-Lupin- Black: **Hay a ver si lo de Sirius era como lógico y si los merodeadores lo serán pues ya sólo faltan dos. Y sobre Peter ya veremos sobre esa ratita al igual que Ingrid porque si no regresa al bando que debería pues tal vez no pero ya verás… porque no puedo decirte la trama. 

**Hermione_weasley86: **Te respondo los dos rrs. Si bueno es que luego pongo las cosas fáciles… pero nadie suele decirme… aunque tú no entras en esa categoría. Y bueno sobre tus sospechas… no te voy a decir en que atinaste y en que no porque fueron muchas cosas… si no me cuido sabrás todo lo que planeo para mi ff… eso no está bien. Sobre ambas preguntas si Sirius es el que habla con los seres vivos por así decirlo, porque también es con las plantas, pero si ese es el heraldo. Sobre lo de la batalla bueno es que los heraldos se ciegan por el poder por así decirlo… este chap lo explica. Sí hacen buena pareja pero también se reconcilian aunque… bueno es un paso más cerca que se consolide algo que ya es para el prox. Prox. Chap. Lo de los EXTASIS también lo dice aquí. Mmmm Ingrid… pues pudiera… y sobre los vampiros me has dado una idea pero creo que no tendrá mucho con ellos. Y sobre lo de Ale, Remus es una posibilidad pero siempre puede pasar cualquier cosa. Gracias por ambos rr. 

**Alicia: ¿**Porque te pegas? Y si tu niño es un heraldo. Siempre nos pasa luego tenemos razón y pues se nos olvida decir… Si es lindo… si creo que no explique bien eso pero lo explicó aquí…. Espero que quede más claro. Si le tocó un papel importante, pero la obra trae algunas sorpresitas… además a mi también me gusta mucho. Y bueno es una obra divertida, algunos diálogos me hacen reír. Pues tú también estás siguiendo rápido. 

**Ale: **Si el comedor y yo tenemos un historial muy grande con respecto al lo explosivo y mira que quería explotar de nuevo el comedor en "Todo por un deseo" pero exploté esa bodega… soy algo piromaniaca. Aunque lo de Lily y James pasa cerca del comedor… no cambio. Si lo compre y es muy buena da risa… ya verás… gracias por el rr. 

**Niniel204: **Pues estoy bien gracias y feliz de terminar otra capitulo. Sí la obra va estar divertida y espero que mi adaptación lo este. Si pero Isabel los traicionó y si le toca la parte pesada pero ya verás como se irá acostumbrando… hay muchos personajes. 

**LYLI EVANS: **Eso de que se quería morir es por lo que dice al final ¿verdad? Es sólo una expresión. Que se besen otra vez… hay bueno si pero no es un beso romántico.  Gracias

**NyTA****: **Hola cristy… mi nueva fan… ¿tengo fans? Ya preguntaré por allí. La leíste toda esta tarde wow. Gracias… no es para tanto la trama… bueno es pura imaginación activa y sobra de tiempo, si creo que el nombre le queda bien… y siempre me han gustado las historias con gancho por eso esperaba que la mía fuera así.  Si falta pero aquí hay más… y habrá más en el prox. Prox. Chap ya verás ese es puro LJ. Tus dos preguntas se responden en este chap… Un club de fans para mi solita… no se que decir gracias tal vez pero no es para tanto se hace lo que se puede… y bueno no es la octava maravilla pero muchas gracias has subido mi autoestima. Pues más de una semana y media no tardo en subir así que espero que no me mandes Holwlers… gracias por el rr. 

Nota cuatro: bueno una cosa cualquier duda que haya aun sobre la pelea Sirius-Lily o sobre el heraldo que sale en este chap dígamelo… Bueno y cualquier duda también díganme porque son muchos detalles y luego se me olvida resolver algunos. Ya pueden leer. 

****

****

~*~

****

****

****

**Capitulo diecinueve.**

La flor de la navidad

_¿Puedes ver que es lo que siento?_

_Estoy loca y es por ti._

**La reseña de**** HOGWARTS **

**Días antes de la catástrofe.**** (Parte uno)**

_Para quien a pasado las últimas semanas durmiendo, o distraídos que siguen sin entender porque el conflicto del siglo estalló, es hora de que se enteren de lo que ha pasado en su hogar adoptivo, escuela, internado o "_lugar a donde voy a perder el tiempo diez meses al año_."_

_Las vacaciones de navidad están en la puerta y las pruebas de invierno están sobre todos. Cada uno de nosotros suspira porque las vacaciones lleguen y poder tirar los libros al suelo. _

_Por otra parte las dos hermanas Black se irán esta semana. Eso quiere decir la última vez que Severus Snape y Narcisa Black se verán a solas hasta, probablemente, la primavera. _

_La obra de teatro del séptimo va viento en popa. Sin tomar en cuenta cuando Sirius Black decidió cambiar el curso de la historia porque no le gustaba que tantos hombres se acercaran a "su hija Blanca" así que con unos cuantos maleficios, un duelo de espada y tres o cuatro heridos Black termino tirando las cortinas del escenario en el momento en que Catalina y Sly entraban a regañarlo. Los pequeños de primero que presenciaron esto dijeron que era la mejor obra de teatro. _

_Por otra parte Lily Evans ha hablado con Rafael, nadie sabe que se dijo en esa plática que duró horas. Nadie sabe si ahora ellos salen o si son amigos o conocidos. _

_James Potter fue el único que escuchó esa conversación y oyó sólo estas frases._

_-Si quieres podemos volver a salir. _

_-me encantaría Lily, pero…_

_-Ya sabes como me llamó. _

_-por supuesto. _

_-Entonces…. _

_Cegado por el enfado James Potter se alejó sin terminar de oír la conversación, algo que jamás, repito jamás se debe hacer porque al parecer siguió así. _

_-pero no quiero que salgas conmigo, sé lo que sientes por Potter y bueno no hay forma de que yo salga contigo sabiendo eso. Toda deuda ha quedado saldada Lily Evans. _

_-¿estás seguro?_

_-Por supuesto, será mejor que Potter se de cuenta pronto de lo que sientes por él… eres una gran chica. Ahora ¿Cómo crees que debo reprimir a Valery?_

_James Potter furioso camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se encontrará allí con Snape… que va a ver a Narcisa, reunión de la que Lily está enterada y la que planearon las cuatro chicas, léase Narcisa, Diana, Sussan y Lily,  con cuidado y precaución. Media hora en la que ambos Slytherines podrían estar juntos. Pero nada va a pasar porque James Potter sacará su furia contra Severus que no llegará a la cita. Con el corazón roto Narcisa se irá a su casa y la pelea más grande entre Lily Evans y James Potter estallará. Pero tal vez lo mejor es mostrar esa escena fatídica en la cual James Potter y Severus Snape se encontraron en el pasillo del ala derecha en el séptimo piso. Allí empieza este capitulo. _

**Arline Marilow**

_(Agente infiltrado en Hogwarts dentro la casa de Ravenclaw cuarto año, al servició de Syringen, narradora de esta historia y ayudante de redacción de la misma. La información anterior es confidencial.)_

~*~

**I**

James Potter caminaba furioso por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cómo podía ser cierto…. No, no podía ser verdad…. Lily le había dicho que le quería y ahora no se acordaba de nada, nada. James golpeo una pared con fuerza. Todo lo que el hiciera parecía darle igual a Lily Evans, esa pelirroja de ojos verdes jamás lo vería como otra cosa que un amigo. No importaba si ella también lo quería no importaba porque ella nunca diría nada. Golpeó de nuevo la pared pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza y con un grito ahogado. 

-Así que Potter está desesperado.- dijo una voz detrás de él. 

-Snape si no te alejas te juro que te mato. – James se giró, no había nada mejor para curar su rabia que Snape. 

-No puedes Evans te mataría. 

-ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA EVANS.- y James sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape.- Estás muerto Snivellus. _Expeliarmus._

-No tengo tiempo para jugar Potter. 

-Yo tampoco Snape… 

~*~

-¿Por qué no llega? ¿Por qué?- Narcisa estaba al borde del llanto. Lily entró al cuarto secreto seguida de Diana. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde demonios esta la rata de Snape? 

-No lo sé. – la muchacha lanzó un sollozo. 

-Vamos Narcisa.- dijo Lily.- No pasa nada, tal vez…. 

Sussan entró en ese momento. 

-Narcisa no está por ningún lado 

-¿qué? 

Se giró a Lily. 

-No hay rastro de él… tal vez no puedo venir. 

-No le importo. No le importo. Voy a buscarlo. 

-Te acompaño.- Narcisa miró a Lily. La muchacha se veía tan miserable con esa capa puesta y el pañuelo en sus manos. 

-¿Por qué haces esto Lily Evans? Soy una Slytherine. 

-Ahora Narcisa Black somos amigas aunque no lo quieras aceptar. Vamos tenemos que encontrar a Snape. 

Narcisa asintió. 

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí por si viene. 

-Sí.- dijeron las gemelas. 

Narcisa y Lily salieron.  

La tarde empezaba a extinguirse mientras las dos chicas corrían de arriba a bajo de Hogwarts. Si se podía el sol Narcisa debería partir, no importaba que pasara después. 

Lily se quedo de pie en el sexto piso. Imposible jamás lo encontrarían. La ida de Narcisa a su casa le hizo recordar la suya, sólo que ella no regresaría, no regresaría jamás. Lo había hablado con Dumbledore después del baile de fin de años ella no regresaría a Hogwarts. Acabaría su educación vía lechuza sin que sus padres lo supieran y en el caldero chorreante tendría sus exámenes, pero no volvería a ver a sus amigos… nunca. Miró el sol amarillo que se ocultaba. No ella…. Ella no podía dejar eso. No podía. No podía dejar a James y de todas formas los haría, bien sabía que se iría. 

Se acordó, antes de irse debía decirle a James Potter la verdad. Tenía la sensación de que debía decirle cuanto lo quería y que recordaba el beso, lo recordaba no claramente si no más como un sueño, pero era la única explicación para esa enorme carga de energía. 

Narcisa llegó corriendo. 

-Lily le encontré, ayúdame… está inconsciente. 

-¿Qué? 

Las dos salieron corriendo y pronto encontraron a Severus Snape. Narcisa lo abrazó. 

-Severus ¿estás bien? 

EL chico abrió los ojos. 

-¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó Lily. 

-Ah, Evans te encantará la respuesta. 

-¿Quién? 

-Potter.- La chica miró a Narcisa y luego a Snape y salió corriendo dejando a la chica que lo besó y luego se fue a petición de Snape. Este fue encontrado por un Ravenclaw media hora después. 

~*~

La pelirroja llegó al comedor cuando a la hora de la cena. Algunos alumnos ya salían de allí. Había estado meditando al respecto a lo que debía hacer. 

-James… no puede ser…. 

Entró al comedor y se quedó de pie en la puerta pensando que debía hacer. 

Peter comía animadamente mientras sonreía hacia la mesa de Huffelpuff. 

-¿Dónde está Lily?

-Espero que entrenando. Como debió hacer la feliz pareja hace dos horas. 

-Si aleguen va a mandarnos no serás tu Alessandra. 

-Lo mismo digo Elinor. 

-No pelen. 

-¿Y donde estuviste James no te vimos?- dijo Remus mientras se servía más pollo. 

-Pues caminando por los pasillos, asimilando cosas y bueno encanté a Snape. 

Elinor dejó de discutir con Ale. 

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? 

-Sí… 

-La pelirroja se va a enojar. 

-Sirius has el favor de callarte. 

-Elinor…. 

-¿Por qué se va a enojar Lily?

-Bueno verás Ale.- dijo Peter.- James solía encantar a Snape cada dos por tres hace dos años y eso le molestaba a Lily, decía que era un cabezota. Y bueno… defendía a Snape. James dejó de hacerlo para conquistar nuestra amiga, pero… 

-Se van a poner mal las cosas si James no tiene una buena razón.- terminó Remus. 

-Esperemos que no se haya enterado. 

-Bueno pues está allí de pie veamos su reacción.- Muchos de los que habían estado oyendo la conversación giraron y vieron a Lily que comenzó a caminar hasta llagar justo enfrente de James. 

-Quiero una explicación de porque arruinaste la vida de una amiga y dejaste en ese estado a uno de nuestros compañeros. 

Elinor se paró. EL tono de Lily era frío y su rostro estaba impasible. 

-Bueno… es que….

"Por favor que no se idiota por favor" pensó Remus. 

-¿Sí? 

-El me provocó. 

"Metió la pata" 

Lily se quedó parada y se rió suavemente. Le lanzó una sonrisa amarga al chico. 

-Buena excusa Potter.- después salió y se fue. 

-Estúpido.- murmuró Jessica.- Acabas de derrumbar todo lo que hiciste en dos años con tres palabras, eres un genio haciendo tonterías James.- pero el chico ya no estaba había seguido a la pelirroja. 

-Se va a armar.- dijo Elinor.- Cuando aprenderá. 

Se giró y miró al lado más alejado de la mesa donde estaba Ingrid que también le miró. Después la chica regreso su mirada a la puerta. 

-Sí Ingrid tienes razón esto no está bien.- murmuró.- Vamos Sirius detengámoslo antes de que haga alguna otra tontería.

Y así salieron seguiros de algunos otros que querían ver en primera fila una pelea de esos dos.  

~*~

-LILY ESPERA.- estaba en el vestíbulo y la chica subía la escalera. Se quedó de pie. Sentía como James le tenía cogida por la muñeca. 

-Suéltame Potter.- dijo con voz tipluda. 

-James… 

La muchacha negó. 

-Pensé que habías cambiado, en verdad lo pensé, pero me engañe.- hizo un movimiento brusco y se zafó del chico. Luego se giró. 

-Lily por favor… 

-Dame una buena razón que te haya impulsado a hacer eso… sólo una porque acabas de arruinar la única oportunidad de una amiga mía para verse con él. 

-¿Qué? 

-Olvídalo Potter, sólo dame una razón. 

-Mira Lil, yo iba molesto por… bueno por algo y él me molestó y… 

-Eres un chiquillo que acepta los retos. No digo que lo que haya hecho Snape estuviera bien, pero acabas de lastimar a una amiga. Tú no sabes que es lo que ella está sintiendo. 

-Probablemente si lo sé Evans. 

-Ya veo, dicen saber que es amar a alguien con quien jamás estarás, con quien aunque te ame nunca tendrás una oportunidad, dices amar así. No te creo. Tú no puedes amar. 

Alrededor de ellos empezaba a juntarse la gente. 

-Hay no.- murmuró Sirius.- Acaban de firmar un contrato al dolor. 

Elinor abrazó a su novio. 

-Esto va a ser horrible. 

-¿No puedo amar?- repitió James.- No puedo sentir eso por nadie ¿verdad? 

-Lo has entendido. 

-Estás equivocada Evans, muy equivocada. He amado, es más amo a una muchacha cabezota que jamás me dará una oportunidad. Ella saldrá con un idiota y ¿quieres saber por qué estaba furioso? Oí tu conversación con Rafael. 

-¿QUÉ? Así que eso es, sigues con esas niñerías Potter, pues mira no tienes derecho a espiarme ni a nada, es mi vida. 

-LO SÉ. CREES QUE NO. 

-PUES PARECE QUE NO. 

-mira Evans tú no me vas a enseñar como se supone que debo comportarme, me enseñaron bien y no necesitó nada de ti ni siquiera oírte. 

-Yo tampoco necesito oír a un bruto que no puede madurar y que me engaño, que me ha estado engañando por más de un año. Soy una ilusa y una estúpida al haberte creído se acabó James Potter. 

-Lo mismo digo Evans, jamás me gusto madurar ni nada. Me divertía mucho antes de tenderte como amiga. 

-Bien pues divierte mucho. Aquí acabó nuestra amistad.- camino escaleras abajo y se paró junto a James. – Pero recuerda esto Potter, acabas de condenar a dos personas y destruiste nuestra amistad. No esperes que te vuelva a hablar. 

-Lily.- James se giró y recibió una bofetada de parte de la chica. Quedaron frente a frente. 

-bien si esa es tu ultima palabra yo también tengo una Evans.- James la tomó de la cintura y la besó. 

Alessandra miró a Elinor. 

-Se acabó ¿verdad? 

-Sí. 

Lily se separó de él, tenía los ojos llorosos. James se sintió mal de repente.

-Idiota.- dijo antes de salir corriendo después hacia el jardín. James subió las escaleras y se perdió en los corredores de Hogwarts. 

-Lily es una exagerada.- dijo Sirius.- Acaba de matar a mi amigo. 

-No digas nada de Lily, ella acaba de perderlo a él también porque es un chiquillo. 

-¿así que te pones de su lado? 

-Por supuesto. 

-Mujeres.

-Hombres.- y los dos se alejaron siguiendo los pasos de sus respectivos amigos. 

-Ahora si la armaron.- dijo Ale.- No digas nada Remus o terminaremos peleados. 

-Tienes razón. 

-Lo importante es volverlos a reunir. 

-¿QUÉ? 

-Somos un equipo no pueden un heraldo y la reina del caos estar peleados. 

-Ale… 

-No Remus, ahora ve allá y cuando James decida que es suficiente de hablar con Sirius llévalo a la torre de astronomía. Haré lo mismo con Elinor, es hora de tomar esto en nuestras manos.  

Ellos también se separaron. 

-¿Un bonus extra Ingrid?

-Yo no planeé esto Lucius, pero si Lily se va hacia de desconsolada a su casa.- la muchacha sonrió. 

-¿se va?

-Sí, mi venganza es completa, ahora no terminé de cenar ¿me acompañas? 

-Un placer.- y nadie más de quien valga ahora la pena hablar quedo allí. 

~*~

(_Dos días después, ensayos de la obra_)

-Bueno si vemos el lado bueno ahora si parece la fierecilla domada.- dijo Elinor a Sirius mientras veían a James y Lily gritarse sobre el escenario. 

-¿Sabes hace mucho que no los veía pelear así? Me recuerda viejos tiempos. 

-Sí, de esos tiempos sólo cambiaría algo. 

-¿Qué? 

-Mis sentimientos por cierto pelmazo. 

-Oye. –Elinor sonrió. 

-Y bueno Blanca ¿Por qué ya no eres Sly? 

-Al parecer debo ser ella, Ale esta más feliz haciendo otros papeles. 

-Pues no quiero que Remus se case con mi hijita. 

-Pero mi padre es muy duro, al final mi hermana ya se ha casado. 

-Sí, pero ella y Petrucho se odian. 

-JAMES POTTER ERES UN BRUTO NO VES LO QUE DICE EL LIBRETO. 

-SÍ LO VEO EVANS, PERO CON TUS GRITOS NO ME PUEDO CONSENTRAR. 

-Chicos ya por favor.- dijo Madame Xantelí.- ¿Podrían acoplarse a la obra?

-Sí madame. 

-Bien a ver.- tomó el libreto de las manos de Peter.- Acto segundo cuando Catalina y Petrucho están a solas y sólo digan lo que dice allí. 

-Sí Madame. 

-Bien comiencen. Empieza tu Catalina donde dice ¡Transportado!

-Si. 

Lily se acercó a James. 

-Transportado. Pues mirad; quien os ha transportado aquí, puede llevaros de nuevo. A la primera ojeada he visto que erais un mueble transportable. 

-¿Qué mueble?

-Un taburete plegable. 

-Has adivinado. Ven, siéntate sobre mí.- James hizo ademán de sentarse. 

-Los asnos se hicieron para llevar carga, y tú también. 

-Las mujeres se hicieron para llevar cargar, y vos también. 

-Si os referís a mí, no llevaré a un rocín como vos. 

-Bueno hay que admitir que lo hacen con sentimiento.- Remus miró a Ale.

-Bueno si tú lo dices. 

-Lo que sí, es que Lily ha estado llorando. 

-Pues ella como James disimulan bien. Él bueno creo que los golpes que se estaba dando contra la mesa ayer eran por eso. 

-Bien adivináis las cosas, a pesar de ser tan joven.- dijo Lily. 

-¡Por San Jorge! ¿Soy demasiado joven para ti? 

-Y no obstante ya estás arrugado. 

-Bueno me llegó la respuesta de la carta.- dijo Ale a Elinor. 

-¿y? 

-Jamás falló, ese tendero tendrá muchas cosas que enseñar a James. 

-¿Cómo lo haremos ir? 

-Siempre hay forma amiga, siempre. 

-¿Dónde habéis estudiado todos esos bellos discursos? –dijo la pelirroja. 

-Es una improvisación, inspirada por mi madre. 

-¡Una madre tan ingeniosa, y el hijo imbécil!

-¿No estoy acaso lleno de talento?

-Sí, abrigaos bien. 

-Suficiente, Alexander por favor podrías subir y hacer la escena del prologo. 

-Claro Madame.

-Bueno entonces, Sly despierta pensando que es un Lord por la jugarreta de un verdadero Lord y entonces llega el paje de este ultimo y se hace pasar por su esposa. 

-Sois mi marido- empezó un chico de Ravenclaw.- y señor, mi señor y mi marido. Yo soy vuestra esposa, en todo os obedecerá. 

Grez sonrió y camino hacia la chica. 

-Bien lo sé… ¿Cómo debo llamaros? 

Un Huffelpuff (el lord) se adelanto.- Señora… 

-¿Señora Alicia o señora Juana?- Sly (Grez)

-Señora, y nada más. Así es como llaman los lores a sus esposas.- El lord. 

-Señora esposa, dicen que h dormido y soñado desde hace siente años. 

-Sí, y ese tiempo me ha parecido treinta años, pues he estado desterrada de vuestro lecho.- el paje (Alexander)

-Mucho es… Servidores, dejadnos solos a los dos, Señora, desnudaos y venid ahora a la cama conmigo. 

-¡Oh! Tres veces noble señor, permitidme rogaros que tengáis a bien dispensarme por una o dos noches, o bien, si eso no puede ser, por lo menos hasta puesto el sol…. 

-Bueno veo que han estudiado.- dijo Partinili.- Alexander por favor no pongas esa cara de susto cuando Sly dice "venid a la cama conmigo" supuestamente eres mujer…. 

El chico asintió. 

-Bueno Sirius Black ya sabes que escena i por favor intenta apegarte al guión. No quiero duelos con espadas. 

-Si profesora. Pero sólo improvisaba, los grandes actores. 

-improvisan. Lo sabemos Sirius pero tú eres sólo un actor de media clase así que apégate al guión. 

-Claro Madame. 

~*~

**La reseña de Hogwarts****  (parte 2)**

****

_James Potter recibió ese mismo día una carta de un extraño. Para ese momento tanto James como Lily se extrañaban y esa carta era el primera paso del plan de Remus y Ale. _

_Era tiempo de que ambos aprendieran una lección… y cuanto se necesitaban. Llegó el sábado, con él la hora de la cita y las vacaciones. James Potter debía ir a Hogsmade a ver a ese extraño. Mientras que Lily sentía una vez más lo que había hecho. _

~*~

-No puedo creer que vayas a ir a ver a un completo extraño.- dijo Sirius. 

"Encantada señor extraño." La voz de Lily retumbó en la mente del chico. 

 -Si el dice que sabe de mi problema. Soy un imbécil.- James se acercó a la pared y se4 golpeó la cabeza.- Idiota. 

Sirius lo jaló. 

-Pensé que la amistad de Lily no era nada que no te importaba, además creo que esos golpes hacen que te falle la cabeza. 

-No me importa la amistad de Lily, me importa tan poco que… que necesito oír su voz… maldigo a quien me hizo enamorarme de mi peor enemiga. 

-James también creo que lo de la obra se te metió hasta en las venas, cambia de disco. 

-¿Qué hacer Padfood? ¿Qué hacer cuando decepcionas a la persona amada por amarla? ¿Qué hacer? 

-No pienso soportar a otro inglés romántico y cursi. William es suficiente. 

-¿Shakespeare? 

-Ese mismo. 

-Pues entonces aconséjame ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Olvídala... o no la olvides… sólo no me mires así. 

-Bueno entonces iré con ese completo extraño. Mi capa Wormtail. 

-No soy tu criado o paje… baja de la nube James. 

-Ah pero nada de agradecimiento.- dijo mientras sacaba la capa del baúl luego salió.- Ya verán después.- Se cubrió con ella y desapareció. 

-Está chiflado. 

-Te equivocas Padfood. 

-Para nada Moony, Paddy tiene razón. 

-No está loco par de brutos, está enamorado. 

-¿y cual es la diferencia? Yo también estoy enamorado y sé que no existe diferencia entre el amor y la locura. 

-No, Padfood, si la hay una diferencia muy leve, tan leve como la pared que separa el amor del odio. 

-O no ahora son dos Williams. 

-Y a mucha honra. 

-Cierra el pico Remus J. Lupin. 

-Como quieras, yo solo digo la verdad. 

-Entonces Sirius también está loco. 

-¿POR QUÉ? 

-porque nuestro querido Paddy tiene a Lady Elinor esperándolo. 

-Tres Shakespeare lo que me faltaba.- y con un bufido entró al baño.

~*~

-Lily podrías salir de detrás de las cortinas, no nos importa que estés llorando. 

-No estoy llorando. 

-No claro que no, ¿Le amas o le odias? 

-Yo no amo a James Potter y no lloró por él. 

-¿Quién mencionó a James Potter? 

-ELINOR.- las cortinas de dosel se corrieron.- ¿Por qué siempre caigo? 

-Te metes mucho en ti misma. 

Gruñido. 

-Ale tiene razón ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Anda vamos de compras o a comer un buen bote de helado, vamos Lily. 

-No tengo ganas Eli. 

-Amiga sé que es difícil. 

-Es que por qué me enamoré de la persona mas estúpida del planeta. ¿Por qué? 

-Perdón pero esa suerte les toca a otras personas tú te enamoraste del chico del que debías enamorarte.- en el umbral de la puerta estaba de pie Hally, minutos después Ally apareció detrás de ella. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí? 

-Es también nuestro cuarto sabelotodo. – dijo Hally a Elinor. 

-Bueno como sea venimos a prestar ayuda a Lily Evans. 

-¿POR QUÉ? 

-Nos beneficiaremos con esto y si no será nuestra buena obra del año.- dijo Ally.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es arreglar a Lily, para Navidad James Potter no podrá resistirse. 

-Él ya no se resiste a ella.- dijo Elinor. 

-Mira lo que queremos es que se acabe la disputa, así que tenemos un plan. 

-No debes dirigirle la palabra a James hasta Nochebuena. 

-¿de que sirve eso? 

-Tú sólo confía en nostras si querida ¿Lo harás? 

-Sí. Todo sea… 

-Bien entonces manos a la obra, Lily cual es tu talla.- la pelirroja empezó a recitar algunas medidas. Ale salió de la habitación. 

En la sala común se encontró con Remus. 

-La fase de las dos rubias está completada. 

-Lo mismo que James que ha de estar llagando a la hora del encuentro. ¿Segura que debemos hacer esto? 

-¿Confías en mí?- los dos se miraron. 

-Sí, por…. 

-Ahorrarte el discurso, creo que nos espera una ida de compras trae a Paddy y a Pet si quiere. Ally y Hally tendrán que comprar varias cosas me encargaré de ver que la pelirroja este en la cocina el resto del día. 

-¿Con que vamos a comprar lo que esas dos necesiten para ella? 

-O Remus una buena bruja nunca revela sus secretos.- y con una sonrisa la chica volvió a subir las escaleras y el chico rió suavemente antes de comenzar de nuevo a leer.

~*~

Hace tiempo hablamos de una tienda perdida por los suburbios de Hogsmade. Una tiendita de aspecto rustico y con penetrante olor a humedad. Allí fue James a ver al extraño sin imaginarse que no lo era tanto. Entró y las pequeñas campanas sonaron. 

-James Potter si no me equivoco Tobías Nichelson. Era el anciano que atendía la tienda. 

-Buenas tardes, si soy James Potter y creo que fue usted quien me mandó esta carta. 

-Cierto.

-¿Qué sabe al respecto de mi problema? 

-Todo… y nada. 

-¿sabe como curarlo? 

-Por supuesto. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Que la persona amada sea tuya.

-Entonces no hay cura ¿verdad? Es que…. 

-No quieres sufrir… ah querido visitante te mostraré algo y te enseñaré un par de cosas. Hace días vino una joven y me dio un encargo. Hacer de ti un chico para una muchacha de cabello rojo que vino en Halloween a mi tienda. 

-¿Lily? 

-Esa misma y me dijo que si tu le dabas el fénix ella lo aceptaría, como es suyo. 

-¿de Lily? 

-Sí, lo supe desde que la vi. Además son el uno para el otro, ¿Has oído sus pensamientos alguna vez? O una contestación a tus pensamientos. 

-Sí. 

-Ves, eso quiere decir que están como unidos, ese fénix los une, de odio al amor hay una sólo paso.   

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

-¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte? 

-Sí. 

-Entonces amigo, acabas de ganar un boleto a la reconciliación. Primero lo ensayaremos aquí y el día de Nochebuena te disculparas. 

-¿disculparme? 

-Bueno más bien ambos se darán a cuenta de lo tontos que son y como se necesitan pero bueno. 

-Pues…. 

-Anda amigo ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por la chica? 

-Todo. 

-¿tu orgullo también? 

-Creo que sí. 

-Pues ese es tu regalo, un amor incondicional, como ningún otro. 

-Y Sirius decía que yo era romántico. 

-Bueno como sea empecemos la operación Nochebuena. 

-Sabe se parece mucho a un amigo mío. – "Un gran perro lanudo algo loco, como todos los merodeadores"

~*~

(_La mansión Black)_

Narcisa Black estaba frente a un espejo cepillándose el cabello. La nieve golpeaba los cristales. 

-Buenos días hermana.- Bellatrix entró y se quedó de pie cerca de Narcisa. 

-Buenos días Bella. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Enfadada con Snape? Yo en tu lugar lo estaría. 

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar sería muy infeliz. 

-Buenos Lucius vendrá para Navidad ¿No te alegra? 

-No. 

-Narcisa ¿estás molesta conmigo? 

-Diste en el blanco. 

-A veces pienso que terminarás como Andri. 

-No la menciones. 

-Hablando de ella, llegó una carta para navidad hace unos días de su parte. Al parecer quería avisarles a papá y mamá que estaba bien, que todavía los quería y que tenía una hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Con ese muggle. 

Narcisa dejó el cepillo y miró a su hermana. Ambas eran muy distintas, Andrómeda era también distinta. Bella con el cabello negro y largo. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella? 

-Nada. 

-Mentira, estás enojada con Andri porque se fue y te dejó ¿verdad? 

-Ella no merece mi enojo, es mi vida. 

-Bella. 

-No Narcisa. Tú deberías cuidarte Snape no es un buen pretendiente, aunque lo que sí, al menos no es sangre sucia. Claro que Lily Evans… Lucius tiene razón esa chica es una plaga, al parecer tiene algo que te ha encantado, lo mismo pasó con Andri. Tal vez si… 

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque es mi amiga. Si no quieres perder otra hermana deja de meterte en mis asuntos. 

-No te atreverías a huir. 

-Eso mismo le dijo su madre a Elinor y mira lo que pasó. 

-Tú no eres igual, tú si crees en la limpieza de sangre. 

-Sí, creí hasta el día que un sangre limpia con mis mismas ideas era menos sólo por ser Snape. Es sangre limpia y no puedo estar con él, que alguien me explique esto. – y con pasó rápido salió de la habitación. 

Bellatrix se sentó en el banquito y se miró en el espejo. 

-No perderé otra hermana.- dijo.- Lo hago por ti, Narcisa, algún día me lo agradecerás. 

[ "Nadie es completamente malo, hay algunas personas que han encontrado el camino erróneo eso es todo" ]

~*~

Isabel seguía encerrada en ese mundo de sombras. No sólo estaban a su alrededor si no también dentro de ella. 

Las sombras eran todo eso que le daba poder a Voldemort y hacía que la gente no pudiera seguir. Era el miedo, el dolor, la inseguridad. Todo eso sentía Isabel y en su interior la llama de la felicidad se extinguía. También su vida, poco a poco iba perdiéndose. Pero ella ya lo había decidido, ella no le tenía miedo a la muerte, ya no. 

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con todos esos chicos? ¿Por qué la tal Narcisa no puedo estar con quien quiere? 

-Utilizando tus poderes. 

-Yo se porque.- dijo sin prestar atención a Voldemort.- La tal Bellatrix te sigue fielmente y te ha pedido que no la cases con Malfoy, ella quiere decidir con quien casarse. Pero tú quieres unir a las dos familias y la única que queda es Narcisa Black. 

-Se ve que te gusta husmear en mentes ajenas. 

-Así que no sólo haces sufrir a los que están contra a ti. Si no también a tus seguidores. 

-La única manera que me respeten. 

-No es cierto, pero para una cosa como tú no queda de otra. 

-Cállate. 

-No, tú poder sobre mí se terminó, tú también te das cuenta ¿verdad? Moriré no podré ver como mueres pero te juro que cuando te venzan me estaré riendo de ti en el otro mundo.

-Cállate Isabel. No estás muriendo. 

-Eso dices tú, pero moriré y te quedarás solo. ¿Te quedas callado? Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, tú sí. ¿No tienes nada que decir? 

-Cállate. 

-Pues encerrarme de nuevo, pero mi voz jamás se callará. Además que harás con Ingrid. 

-Depende. 

-De si es un heraldo o no. Yo me refería a su relación con Lucius. 

-Cuando llegue el tiempo lo sabrás. 

-Sí, pero tal vez para entonces yo esté muerta.- la mujer salió. 

-Isabel.- cuando Voldemort volteó la mujer ya se había ido.- Seré inmortal entiéndelo. 

Miró la foto que estaba en la mesa. 

-¿Qué planeas Alessandra? ¿Eres tan suspicaz como tú madre? 

~*~

-Bueno hoy no haremos entrenamiento. Cada vez somos más.- dijo Ale.- Pero les voy a explicar porque pierden la conciencia los heraldos. 

Estaban sentados en círculo. 

-¿Por qué es? Parece que algunos nos da más fuerte que a otros. 

-De pende de cuanto tiempo lleve el poder dentro de ti. Sirius Black por ejemplo lo sabía desde hacía algunos días, cuando luchó contra Lily en el momento que dijo que lucharían el poder se adueño de él. El poder lo estaba llamando. Y el poder lo tiene Lily. Yo perdí la conciencia e iba a matar, al igual que James o Elinor. Lo que hay que evitar es eso. Tienen que abrir sus sentidos a los heraldos, yo me estoy dando cuenta muy tarde, si queremos ahorrarnos problemas lo mejor será vigilar a todos los de Hogwarts. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Con la mente. Cierren los ojos. 

-Me siento como en clase de adivinación. 

-Esto es mejor que esa basura. Sólo pongan su poder en una persona e intenten buscar un poder similar, pero dormido. Por ejemplo si buscó en Remus Lupin que esta parado allí mirándonos. 

Unos segundos de silencio. 

Ale sonrió. 

-¿Quién más quiere intentarlo? O prefieren ver como James y Lily se rompen algo esta vez. ¿Qué será hoy? 

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que él decidiera usar así y se rompiera el brazo. 

-Tú te rompiste una pierna porque era mucho poder para ti. 

-¿Qué insinúas? 

-¿Quién quiere detenerlos cuando alguien caiga? Remus, Sirius y Peter bien pues entonces comiencen. Mientras tanto intenten practicar los demás.

Ale se acercó a Remus. 

-¿dime lobito te sientes extraño? 

-No me digas lobito. 

-Bien Remus pero contesta. 

-No. 

-Bueno entonces espero que detengas a James antes de que pierda la cabeza. 

-ESTA VEZ VAS A PERDER POTTER. 

-LO MISMO DIGO EAVANS. 

-Bueno al menos entrenan mejor. 

Remus se rió. 

~*~

**La reseña de Hogwarts**** (parte 3)**

_Después de todo esto, Ally y Hally siguieron ayudando a Lily, Ale convenció al director de dejarlos usar el comedor y James seguía viendo al señor Nichelson. ¿Quién sabría que todo eso era para la fiesta de noche buena? ¿Qué todo era plan de Remus y Alessandra? Puede ser que nadie lo imaginará. Puede ser. Pero para el 24 de diciembre, las cosas estaban casi listas…. Casi. _

****

~*~

**II**

_Hay muchas maneras de pedir perdón._

_Pero esa disculpa a de venir del corazón._

(_24 de diciembre faltan 14 horas para media noche)_

-Ya verás Lily, como todo se arreglará.- dijo Elinor. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en una banca cerca del bosque prohibido. 

-No estoy segura de que quiero que todo se arregle. 

Elinor miró a Lily. 

-¿Amas  James?

-No sé, porque Eli ¿Qué es amar?

La mucha de ojos grises no puedo responder. Se quedo mirando al bosque, luego el castillo, el algo. 

-¿Sabes? Dices amar a Sirius… pero--- 

-No sé como explicarlo… ¿Amar? Es tan complicado… he oído muchas cosas respecto a eso. Es… es no poder seguir sin alguien… que necesites de una persona, de su voz, de su presencia, cuando alguien se te hace necesario, mi padre me dijo hace mucho años que era encontrarte en los ojos de la otra persona, era darte cuenta de cuanto necesitas que te quieran, es sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando se acerca, es…- Elinor miró a Lily.- no sé que es… pero puede ser tantas cosas.- suspiró.-pero si amas a alguien es probable que lo sepas. Es querer a alguien más allá del querer fraternal o de la amistad es algo más allá. 

Lily sonrió. Era 24 de diciembre y a su alrededor se extendía una paraíso blanco. De pronto su mirada fue a dar a la puerta del colegio. Por allí salían dos chicos riendo y bromeando. Uno de ellos saludo a la chicas con la mano y siguió. Los dos merodeadores parecían ir a Hogsmade. Las miradas de James y Lily se cruzaron un segundo, luego el chico se volteó y siguió hablando con Sirius.

-Sabes Eli, puede ser que no le ame… pero le necesito. – Elinor Dashwood sonrió. Al final ella sabía lo que eso quería decir. 

~*~

James entró a la tienda y saludó al señor Nichelson. 

-Bien James ¿listo? 

-No… 

-Ese es el espíritu. Ahora vamos por el fénix. 

Cuando el ave de cristal estuvo en una caja James y viejo tomaron un poco de té. 

-¿Alguna vez estuvo enamorado? Es que parece saber mucho. 

-Pues si… algo así como lo tuyo… yo era un casanova… enserio muchacho no me mires así, todas las chicas caían a mis pies… 

-Menos una… 

-Exacto… bueno menos dos o tres… pero esa una era la que me importaba… bueno de maneras difíciles aprendí que debía hacer, pero era muy tarde. 

-Así que… 

-Exacto no hubo final feliz… por eso me alegra ayudarte muchacho… me acabé casando, tuve hijos y ahora nietos… ame mucho a mi esposa que en paz descanse… pero esa una, llamada Inés por cierto,  fue alguien que me trajo loco y además sé que ella también me amó pero… fui muy orgulloso. Por eso es o el orgullo o el amor. 

-Ya veo. 

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando la joven está cerca? 

-Que me ahogo… bueno no… no sé… es difícil de explicarlo. 

-Te entiendo… ¿le quieres mucho? 

-Nunca pensé querer a alguien así… me cambió por completo. 

-Bueno pues eso de que la quieras es lo importante… ahora a practicar… y recuerda todos mis consejos te espero en enero por aquí ¿he? 

-¿enero? 

-Me voy de viaje mañana… mi querida hija me espera. 

-Salúdela de mi parte. 

-Eso haré. 

~*~

(Gran comedor, cena de navidad, cuatro horas para la media noche)

Muchos estudiantes se quedaban ese año. El comedor seguía estando algo lleno. Al final Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del planeta. 

-¿lo sientes?- preguntó Ale a Lily. 

-Sí… ¿de dónde viene? Hay que pararlo antes de que explote. 

-Es de la mesa de Ravenclaw.- dijo Elinor. 

-Cerca del final…- agregó Sirius. 

-Bueno Lily será mejor que la saque del comedor… intenta darle el poder sin llegar a lucha… será más sencillo si nos encargamos de hacerlo así. 

-Parece como si los heraldos empezaran a salir de todas partes. 

-Mira Peter, los heraldos están así de activos porque los poderes del caos se están moviendo. ¿Ya lo encontraste James? 

-Saben creo que sería mas fácil…

-Mira enano comete esa pierna de pavo antes de que te golpe con ella la cabeza… estamos trabajando.- dijo Ale mirando molesta a Peter. 

-Bien… ustedes se pierden de mi increíble sorpresa. 

-Lo tengo… dándonos la espalda, cerca del final hacia la puerta la quinta persona. 

-¿Alicia? 

-En efecto Elinor. 

-Ahora vengo.- Lily se paró y caminó hacia Alicia. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor los demás esperaban la reacción de la chica. La muchacha se paró y siguió a Lily. 

-Parece que todo va bien. 

-Gracias… por fin alguien que no pasará dificultades.

-Bueno unos segundos… pero nada más. 

-¿Segura que entiendes Alicia? 

-Por supuesto, debo pararme aquí y esperar. 

-Eso y cualquier impuso que tengas de atacarme guárdatelo. – Lily cerró sus ojos. Rápidamente localizó las sombras en la entrada. Luego estiró su mano. Una pequeña pelota de luz blanca se iba formando allí. -¿lista? 

-Creo… 

-No hay momento para dudas… yo te entrego tu poder… despierta tú… heraldo de la sabiduría y heredera de Ravenclaw… yo te llamó. 

Un flechazo de luz y Lily cayó de rodillas. Alicia estaba parada y miraba a la chica. 

-Esto es lo más alucinante que me ha pasado. Soy un heraldo.- 

Con el poder venía el conocimiento de quien era. Ayudó a Lily a parase y le abrazó. 

-Sabes durante unos segundos quería atacarte, hacer una bola de energía y mandarte a volar. 

-A todo les pasa, por lo menos a ti te detuvimos a tiempo, vamos con los demás. – se sonrieron. 

~*~

(Diez minutos antes de media noche, espectáculo de navidad, gran comedor)

-Bueno y ese fue Jimmy y su clarinete.- dijo una chica que estaba parada en la tarima, su voz era amplificada mágicamente. Tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda lleno de rizos de color castaño y usaba unos lentes de color rojo de montura gruesa. – Ahora con nosotros está Rafael Vilenol, prefecto de Ravenclaw, Doug Ternis, de la misma casa, y Jessica Selins, de Gryffindor, con un número titulado… "Yo el mejor" Un fuerte aplauso. 

La chica que tendría aproximadamente catorce años bajo del escenario. Los dos Ravenclaws entraron con paso pomposo. 

-Gracias Arline. Bueno nosotros presentaremos una parodia…

-Sobre una persona que todos conocemos y sus extravagantes ideas…. Sirius Black. 

-Siempre dije que algún día harían un número sobre mí. – dijo Sirius mientras aplaudía. 

-Tienes un ego muy grande Blackie.

-Cosas de la vida amor… 

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black.- comenzó Doug.- La palabra perfecto es la mejor para describirme, un casanova renombrado y por supuesto una persona modesta. Nadie puede resistírseme. 

-No nadie puede.- dijo Jessica. 

-Soy perfecto… 

-Lo eres… - dijo Rafael.

-Emparemos por como esta preciosidad que tiene enfrente nació y creció para convertirse en… mí. 

Durante tres minutos los tres chicos hicieron burla de Sirius, pero este solo sonreía y asentía.  

Arline volvió al escenario cuando los aplausos terminaron. 

-Bien nuestro siguiente número tiene el titulo de "Disculpa para una flor" Ally Mareen, Hally Jonson y James Potter con la canción "Un siglo sin ti" de Chayanne. Aplausos para estos Gryffindors. 

Ese anuncio despertó a Lily. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la tarima. Se paró, se había apagado las luces.  Los tres Gryffindors entraron. Las dos chicas se pararon. 

-¿Este era tu plan Ale? 

-No mi plan es la disculpa lo demás es de él y el señor Nichelson. 

-Dedicamos esta canción a una flor. 

La música comenzó y James se adelantó a sus compañeras. 

_Mil y un historias me inventando para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado,_

_Pero no te das cuenta que ya no encuentro ya que hacer,_

_Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero,_

_Sé que piensas que no tengo remedio,_

_Pero quien iba a decir que sin ti no sé vivir._

Lily se quedó parada en la puerta del gran comedor. Estaba apoyada contra la esquina donde la puerta se unía a la pared. Sabía que eso era para ella. Sus brazos estaban detrás de ella. "James"

_Y ahora que no estás aquí,_

_Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces,_

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé,_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver,_

_Porque habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_Es que no  soy el mismo de ayer,_

_Un día es un silgo sin ti._

James cantaba muy bien. Algunas parejas empezaron a bailar otras chicas sonreían como tontas. Hally y Ally tampoco lo hacían mal. 

_Mil y un historias me inventado para demostrarte que he cambiado_

_Ya lo que pasó, pasó, rescatemos lo que nos unió,_

_Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores,_

_Sólo yo te pido que ahora me perdones,_

_Pero quien iba a decir, que difícil es vivir._

Hubo varias cosas que pasaron por la mente de James mientras cantaba. Al principio fue un sentimiento de hacer el ridículo, pero ver a Lily hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor… no importaba lo demás. 

_Y ahora que no estás aquí,_

_Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces,_

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé,_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver,_

_Porque habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_Es que no  soy el mismo de ayer,_

_Un día es un silgo sin ti._

-¿Cuando me pedirás una disculpa como esa?- le preguntó Eli a Sirius mientras daban vueltas por el comedor. (Léase bailaban)

-¿Disculparme? ¿Qué hice? 

-Oh Black una cosa muy mala… me hiciste caer en tus redes.

-Si ya veo que mereces una disculpa.- La besó.- ¿Con eso basta?

-Puede ser… puede ser… 

_Cuanta falta me haces._

_Y ahora que no estas aquí me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces, has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer es que no  soy el mismo de ayer, mi día es un silgo sin ti._

_Cuanta falta me haces._

Lily sonrió suavemente. "Gracias James… gracias" y enseguida llegó la respuesta "De nada Lily…"

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé,_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver,_

_Porque habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_Es que no  soy el mismo de ayer,_

_Un día es un silgo sin ti._

James bajó del escenario dejando a Hally y Ally con la última estrofa. Se acercó a Lily y le extendió una linda nochebuena. 

-Una flor para otra flor. Espero que me perdones. 

-Yo espero lo mismo. 

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé,_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver,_

_Porque habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi_

_Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer_

_Es que no  soy el mismo de ayer,_

_Un día es un silgo sin ti._

-¿es un sí? 

-Sí, James, es un sí. – La chica tomó la flor y besó al muchacho en la mejilla. Miró la caja que él le extendía. La música había acabado y el comedor aplaudió. 

-Lindo espectáculo Potter, ahora….- la muchacha miró su reloj.- Creo que…. FELIZ NAVIDAD HOGWARTS. 

Los alumnos aplaudieron. 

-REGALOS….- grito alguien en alguna parte. 

Lily tomó el regalo que le ofrecía James. 

-El tuyo… bueno está debajo de la cama… te lo daré… cuando subamos.- dijo. 

-Bueno esto sólo es medio regalo…. Es que el señor Nichelson te lo manda de su parte. 

-¿Quién es el…? 

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás. 

Lily lo abrió. Allí en una cama de plumas estaba el fénix de cristal. 

-Pero… 

-Dice que tu eres su dueña…. 

-Gracias…. James ¿puedo darle la flor a alguien? 

-Claro…- Lily se volteó para salir del comedor. 

-Gracias.- dijo y luego desapareció.- Por perdonarme… y por todo. 

"No ha sido anda que tu no harías por mi"

~*~

Ingrid escuchaba el ruido proveniente del comedor. Navidad… no tenía ahora mucho sentido. No tenía sentido sin su familia o sin sus amigas… ella debía aceptar lo que iba con esa nueva vida… tenía que hacerlo. 

-Hola Ingrid.- se volteó y encontró para en el lumbral a Lily. Tenían una sonrisa y en sus manos una flor. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Vine a desearte feliz navidad. 

-¿Qué? 

-Sé que ya no quieres que seamos amigas… pero es tradición… las tradiciones no se deben romper. 

-¿a que diantre de refieres? 

-Sé que tú le escribiste a mi madre. No estoy molesta, pero no pensé que harías eso… ¿Venganza Ingrid? ¿a qué? 

-No te importa.

-Bueno veo que no te gusta que este aquí. Sólo venía desearte feliz navidad.- Dejó la nochebuena en la mesa.- Y esta flor… es mi regalo… no olvides que hay personas que te quieren. Feliz Navidad Ingrid.- luego se volteó y salió. 

Ingrid se acercó y tomó la flor. Sus manos temblaban. La miró. Era muy linda. Se acercó a la ventana. Nevaba. Puso la flor en el alfeizar y el rojo de los pétalos se fue cubriendo con puntitos blancos. Una gota mojó la nieve y a la nochebuena. Ingrid pasó su mano por sus ojos. 

-Feliz Navidad Lily… que sea mejor para ti… que para mi… Feliz navidad. 

~*~

Nota 1: Bueno Arline es mi mary sue por así llamarla… perdón pero sale por allí y por acá no tiene mas papel que una presentadora y la narradora de ciertas partes de la historia. La reseña de Hogwarts saldrá de vez en cuando por allí. 

Nota 2: Me gusta el final… desde la canción de James hasta el feliz navidad de Ingrid… este último me parece tierno aunque la disculpa de James no se queda atrás…

Nota 3: Si se reconcilian y pelean en el mismo chap… pero es que así tenía que ser… La parte Narcisa/Snape como siempre me gusta… al igual que Isabel /Voldemort. Mostremos el poco lado humano del villano.

Nota 4: Bueno los adelantos el siguiente chap es la obra de teatro… l que se lleva acabo tras bambalinas… en el escenario… y muchas conversaciones y espero que este intento de humor salga mejor que el anterior. Se llama "Telón, luces, acción". 

Nota 5: Creo que no tengo más que decir espero que lo de los heraldos este mas claro y que ningún heraldo moleste mi obra porque saben Sirius y Alicia no estaban planeados. 

Bueno Gracias por leer. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S _

(43 PP. Letra 13 verdana)


	22. Telón, luces y acción

Hola a tod@s. 

I. Si ya se que tarde mucho con este chap. Pero tengo mis razones. Primero quería ver si de puro churro llegaba a tener 140 rr y bueno me espere y deje de escribir. Cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez eso no pasaría iba ponerme a escribir pero tuve falta de tiempo, mucha flojera, sueño y poca inspiración. EL jueves cuando estaba a punto de dormir por fin llegó la idea, pero ayer no estuve en mi casa y hasta hoy puede escribirlo. Perdón, en serio intentaré no tardarme tanto. 

Bueno por otro lado tengo gripa. Estornudo y moqueo de forma alarmante así que como ven tampoco estoy muy bien. 

II. Me gusto el chap. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaron, ya verán como muestro el cariño que le tengo a Ingrid. 

III. Por otra parte. **_Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío…. En serio nada… es más no gano dinero por esta maravillosa trama (_**si claro**_) que si es mía. _**

**__**

VI: rrs. No saben que feliz me hizo recibir doce rrs. 

**Ale:** Bueno quien sabe, bien podría matar al personaje principal, al final ya sabes que Lily y James mueren… entre otros. Si me dan también pena esos dos y si creo que era una buena forma de reconciliación. Si sale después y no, no conoció directamente a la mamá de Ale. Gracias por el rr. 

**Violeta-Potter:** Que bueno que te gusto y gracias por los dos rrs, eso fue lo que me hizo querer seguir escribiendo el chap. 

**Alicia:** Si en cuanto la oí el otro día dije "es esa"… y bueno si esas partes son lindas. Si no tengo idea el porque de que Alicia te caiga bien. La fierecilla domada. Me encanta que por fin nos comuniquemos vía Msn. 

**Ivy Potter Black:** Si eso es lo que tiene que ver Bella en todo esto… ella no los deja ser felices. Si faltan varias personas por "despertar"

**Niniel204:** Que bueno que lo disfrutaras y si James es todo tierno. Si Ale está en todos lados :P. Si Así es la vida. Ya subí gracias. 

**Maxie-chan:** Gracias por el rr y tienes razón con eso de la escenas. 

**Henar:** Yo también soy algo sentimentalona y me gusta eso de Lily. SI todos lo intentan… ai ai… pero que le vamos a hacer así son las cosas. Si Hally y Ally también tienen su papel en todo esto no sólo ser las chicas superficiales del cuento. Sí, Ingrid sigue durmiendo con las chicas. Si jajaj a mi tampoco me cae bien pero ya ves como lo muestro. 

**NyTA****:**Que bueno que te guste. Por esos comentarios sube ego que me mandas (que no me molestan, más bien me encantan) algunos de mis amigos te han sentenciado… dicen que como andas subiéndome el ego cuando ya tengo bastante. En serio gracias quiere decir mucho para mi que opines eso. 

**LadyLily1982****: **Esta contestación tiene que ser tan enorme como los dos  rrs. Probablemente ocupe mucho, mucho. Es enorme. Jamás había recibido algo tan grande. No sabes como te lo agradezco. Si Sirius también tiene poder sobre las plantas te has dado cuenta ^^ y si se "olía". Pues si se descontrolo pero es que así es el poder… descontrola. Si en eso si ayudo, en eso y en otras cosas ya verás luego. Si todos tiene su colgante con la piedrita de colores y Lily tiene una cadenas y por cada heraldo se agrega un dije. Digamos que James si aprese la espada cuando la necesita. Bueno Ale tiene más bien algunas cosa con la mente porque ella mueve objetos cosas así… Elinor es la que crea ilusiones que pueden tener desde el clima hasta personas. ¿Peter? Todos me preguntan de él. Se llevaran una sorpresa. Si aparecen. Imagínate que Bella piense desde entonces que ella lo va a matar o a desaparecer en todo caso jajaj. 

¿Dumbledore? Un heraldo si puede ser… no te puedo decir nada es arruinar la trama. Hasta ahora no esta en mis planes destrozar el comedor. Y bueno sobre la batalla final. Bueno una final, final no hay pero si hay una a finales del año…. No es que espere mucho Voldy para matarlos es que tiene algunos contratiempos. ¿Si Dumbledore conoció a Melizza? Mmmm puede ser pero sabe mucho de ella, eso también depende de lo que Ale le haya dicho. 

Sí les adelantaron en la obra, pero está no está tan mal. El próximo chap es puro LJ así que no desesperes. Me alegra tanto que te guste. Es que es un gran cumplido viniendo de tu parte y más si dieses que te atrae así.  Gracias, enserio y si sé que sigues la historia. Que bueno que ya has encontrado la forma eso me agrada. AHORA las respuestas al segundo rr. 

No me cuesta mucho tener a mi infiltrada fue sólo cuestión de mover cosas por aquí y por allá. Sí con eso de que viene y luego regresa a ese pasado. Si también me gusto la introducción es que no sabía como hacerle. Sí puede ser que las mujeres somos peores, pero no les quita lo cabezota a los hombres. Pues es "La fierecilla domada". No creo que no haya duda en que Draco es hijo de su padre, otra cosa es un romance entre los dos Sly. Pides mucho, se va a ir y mientras no está van a pasar tantas cosas. Pero ya lo leerás. Si la canción es linda y la letra igual. Desde que la escuché pensé que esa era. Todas las dudas de que pasará si no vuelve se resolverán no te preocupes… ella se encarga de que les entreguen una carta. Bueno creo que me ha quedado muy grande la respuesta un poco por lo menos sí. Gracias por leer y por los rrs tan enormes. 

V. Ahora si ya pueden leer. Les presentó el chap 20: 

~*~

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo veinte**

Telón, luces y acción. 

_La vida da tantas vueltas. Nunca sabré si volveré a verte así. _

La doctora miró el cuerpo frente a ella. 

-¿Dónde lo encontraron? 

-Cera del rió, al parecer…

La única enfermera se adelanto y apuntó varias cosas en un cuaderno. Suspiró fuertemente. 

-Esto no puede seguir así.- dijo la doctora, se quitó las gafas, se sentó y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.- Es el quinto del mes. 

En la cama había un hombre, pálido y muerto. 

-¿Ataque de Vampiro?- preguntó un hombre entrando.

-Eso mismo. 

-¿Dónde estaba? 

-Cerca del rió. 

-Alguna posibilidad. 

-Lleva muerto varias horas. 

El hombre negó. 

-Tenemos que hacer algo. 

-No hay anda que hacer.- dijo la mujer. 

-¿Qué pasa Mary? 

-Algo no está bien.- Un ruido se oyó proveniente de alguna parte del edificio. La mujer llamada Mary lanzó un vistazo rápido a los monitores. Miró las sombras que entraban. - Vinieron por el cuerpo. Será mejor salir de aquí. 

Ese era un hospital muggle. Y era un secreto lo que estaba pasando. Así lo había dicho el primer ministro nadie debía saber que había vampiros sueltos. Nadie. 

-Pero… 

-No podemos hacer nada, a menos que quieran terminar como él mejor nos largamos. 

-Señora…

-Adiós.- la mujer tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar.

El doctor le miró irse. 

-Deja la ventana abierta, cierra la puerta y luego vente.- y el hombre se fue.

La enfermera observo el cuerpo. 

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.- un brillo amarillo apareció en sus ojos.- Ya vienen por nosotros. Preparan un ataque. 

~*~

31 de diciembre. Todos, maestros y alumnos, se preparan para esa noche. Primero las obras, luego ese baile por año nuevo… 

En el "teatro" que habían puesto en el gran salón de "espectáculos" o "la cárcel carmesí" para aquellos que se encontraban en las dos obras ensayando y puliendo detalles. 

Era un lugar que se había ganado su nombre a pulso. Los actores que habían pasado días completos allí. Su vida había acabado centrándose en ese teatro. Allí comían, tenían dos horas para hacer sus tareas que les habían asignado para esas vacaciones, otra más de descanso. Desayunaban a las siete allí y doce horas después salían. El lugar era enorme, pero todo lo que había allí, desde la madera del escenario y las paredes hasta las cortinas de las ventanas superiores y el telón eran de color carmesí. De allí el porque de que fuera "la cárcel carmesí" nombre con le cual Siirus la había bautizado días después de Navidad. En ese momento las conversaciones se mezclaban. 

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme por qué tengo que usar esto?

-Estás disfrazada de hombre Eni… 

-Pero es que eso…

-Por Merlín podrías dejar de moverte si no te clavaré este alfiler en un lugar donde te dolerá mucho. 

-¿Dónde demonios está Dory? 

-¿Cómo es eso de que aún no te sabes los parlamentos?

-Son muchos. 

-Me vale un comino Peter o te los aprendes o te mato. Tú decides. 

-¿James podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-No. 

-Entonces date por muerto.

-Esto es un desastre.- comentó Ale mientras se sentaba con gran pompa y teatro en el barandal, del balcón de la obra Romeo y Julieta. 

-¿No te da miedo que se rompa? 

Ale se alzó de hombros y comenzó a reír. 

-Si me atrapas prometo lanzarme. 

-Estás loca.- le dijo Remus.

-Tú también, no lo niegues. 

-TE ATRAPE POTTER. 

Lily Evans llegó corriendo al escenario, estaba roja por la corrediza que había dado. A su lado James le hablaba con tono de suplica. 

-Lily por favor. 

-No. 

-Pero Lily. 

-No me interesa. – Lily estaba de pie frente a James.- Las cosas son como son. 

-LILY. LILY.- Elinor entró también al escenario. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y una niña de quinto le seguía con paso fijo intentado que se quedará quieta. 

-Jamás terminare esto si no te quedas quita Elinor. 

-Me da igual por mi puedo salir en túnica de Hogwarts. Ahora a lo que vine. Sirius no puede moverse porque su traje es mas difícil pero dice si lo haremos o no. ¿Nos aventamos o no? 

Ale que seguía sentada en el balcón miró a sus amigos. 

-Yo digo que deberíamos aventarnos.- dijo mientras saltaba y caía limpiamente junto a la chica de quinto. Le quitó uno de los alfileres y lo puso distraídamente donde debía ir. 

-¿estas segura Ale?

-Bueno podemos discutirlo. 

-No, no hay tiempo hay que decidirlo. – esta vez fue Sirius quien entro vestido en un traje de época. –Quien se ríe se muere.- dijo antes de voltearse y centrase en un banco cercano. – La verdad yo creo que deberíamos, ni una sola broma todo el año, modificar esta obra será nuestro regalo de año nuevo. – Sopló la gran pluma verde que empezaba a doblarse y que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. 

-¿Seguros? 

-Vamos Lily. Di que lo harás. 

-Lo haré con una condición. –la pelirroja sacó un pergamino de su mochila. – Todos los de la obra deben firmar esto. 

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno dice: _La señorita Lily Evans actuó bajo la maldición imperius y no se hace responsable por nada de lo que paso. Nosotros tomaremos los castigos y penitencias firman…_Allí deben de poner su nombre. 

-¿Lil estás loca?- preguntó James.

-O lo firman o no hay trato.- a regañadientes sus amigos firmaron. 

-Bien ahora si, debemos salir del escenario pero díganme que tengo que hacer. 

-Nada Lily, sólo se tú misma. 

~*~

_Programa de año nuevo. _

_Número uno: Los alumnos de Estudios muggles presentarán "Romeo y Julieta." (Página 5 para más detalles)_

_Número dos: Alumnos "criminales" presentarán "La fierecilla domada". (Página 7 para más información)_

_Número tres: Cena de año nuevo (Página 10)_

_Número cuatro: Baile de las casa (Página 11)_

_(_Página 7 de este mismo texto)

_Los personajes del prólogo: _

_Un lord: Doug Ternis (R)_

_Cristóbal Sly, calderero: Martin Bumber (H)_

_Paje: Mario Molin (R)_

_Posadera, Cómicos, Cazadores y criados: Alumnos de distintas casas. _

_Personajes de la comedía: _

_Bautista, rico caballero de Papua: Sirius Black (G)_

_Vincencio, viejo caballero de Pisa: Rufy Blaler (H)_

_Lucencio, hijo de Vincencio y enamorado de Blanca: Remus Lupin (G)_

_Petrucho, hidalgo de Verona y galanteador de Catalina: James Potter (G)_

_Catalina, hija de Bautista: Lily Evans (G)_

_Blanca, hija de Bautista: Elinor Dashwood (G)_

_Tranio__, Galanteador de Blanca: Peter Pettigrew (G)_

_Hortensio, Galanteador de Blanca: Tom Velor (R)_

_Gremio, Galanteador de Blanca: Sven Hontting (H)_

_Biondelo__: Galanteador de Blanca, Carlos Picasa (R)_

_Un pedagogo: Alessandra Oliner (H)_

_Una viuda: Ingrid Mudlose (G)_

_Un sastre, un mercedero y Criados: distintos alumnos de las cuatro casas. _

Ingrid hizo una mueca, había tachado su nombre. Como odiaba ese castigo. Y más odiaba que además de ese quedara aún otro. Bufó fuertemente. Acabó de ponerse el vestido y se quedó sentada pacientemente. No saldría hasta el final, a menos que, como le había dicho Rufy, si pasaba algo mal debía salir a escena. Entonces iría alguien a avisarle.

-Ingrid ¿no quieres ver la obra? Romeo y Julieta es tan hermosa y ya está terminando.- dijo una chica de Gryffindor mientras inspeccionaba el traje de la muchacha.

-No estoy para miel. 

-Pero si es una tragedia. 

-Sigue siendo cursi. 

-Nadie te entiende… he.- chilló porque Ingrid había tirado su caja de alfileres.

-Yo misma me entiendo. 

-¿y eso de que le sirve a las demás personas?- comentó mientras recogía los alfileres.  

-No necesito que me entiendan. 

-Como digas.- la muchacha salió con aire pomposo dejando a Ingrid aún sentada en el taburete. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa tonta para regañarla? Tal vez dar un vistazo a lo que esos tontos de la obra estarían haciendo. 

Algunas personas pasaron sin mirarla. 

-La verdad me ha gustado aquí viene lo mejor será mejor que nos apresuremos.-

Ingrid se alzó de hombros y se paró. Se acercó a las cortinas carmesí y miró hacia el escenario. 

Había muchas personas haya afuera reteniendo la respiración. Alicia se levantaba. Rafael yacía a sus pies. 

-Que cursi- murmuró la muchacha. A su lado había algunas chicas que lloriqueaban. 

**Alicia**: Vete, vete porque yo no me quiero ir. ¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? Ya veo; el veneno ha sido su fin prematuro: ¡ah cruel! ¡Lo  has bebido todo, sin dejarme una gota propicia que me sirviera después! Besaré tus labios: quizás quede en ellos un poco de veneno, para hacerme morir con un cordial [_Le besa_] ¡Tus labios están calientes!

**Mortimer (Guardia primero): **[_dentro_] Guíanos, muchacho: ¿por dónde? 

**Alicia: **¿Qué, hay ruido? Entonces he de ser rápida. ¡Ah, feliz puñal! [_Toma el puñal de Romeo y se apuñala_] Ésta es tu vaina: enmohécete aquí, y hazme morir. [_Cae sobre el cuerpo de Romeo y muere_]. 

Ingrid dejó de observar. ¡¿Cómo podían actuar eso?! Volvió a sentarse en el taburete. Minutos después oyó la voz de un chico de Hufflepuff. 

**Príncipe: **Esta mañana trae consigo una lúgubre paz: el sol, de tristeza, no ha de mostrar la cara: vámonos de aquí, para hablar más de estas tristes cosas: algunos serán perdonados, otros, castigados: pues nunca hubo una historia de más dolor que ésta de Julieta y su Romeo.  

Se escucharon todos los aplausos, personas que gritaban. Los actores que entraban una y otra vez. Ingrid era ajena a todo eso. Aunque hubiera estado en el escenario recibiendo los aplausos sería ajena a ello. Algunas chicas pasaron junto a ella llorando a moco tendido y hablando de la obra. Luego se escuchó el silencio, fue  la voz de Arline Marilow quien lo rompió. 

-Bueno ahora habrá un intermedio de diez minutos para deshacer esto y poner el nuevo escenario. Nuestra siguiente obra como ya muchos saben es presentada como castigo por nuestros delincuentes juveniles y esperamos que lo hagan de la mejor forma posible. Sin más que decir pueden dirigirse al salón de junto donde habrá bocadillos. Gracias. 

Personas que se movían. Ingrid alcanzaba a oír las risas de niños pequeños. Se quedó en el taburete y no hizo ademán de moverse. Podía haber permanecido allí toda su vida. Ajena a todo. Sola. 

~*~

-Tenemos diez minutos.- dijo Sven mientras se colocaba un sombrero de plumas mal trechas y semi desechas. -¿Están todos listos? 

Muchos de los presentes asintieron. Sirius Black llegó en ese momento cargando dos cajas. 

-¿Listos?- preguntó mientras las dejaba en el suelo. 

-Tanto como es posible.- respondió Sven. 

-Bien aquí están las bombas de gas, las bengalas, el hielo seco y todo lo demás. 

-¿el lodo también? 

-¿Quién me crees? Por supuesto que está. ¿Dónde están mis hijas?

-Cambiándose. Elinor quería verte de inmediato. 

-Bien.- Sirius se alejó de los chicos rumiando algunas cosas en voz baja. Tocó una puerta. 

-¿Quién?- la voz inconfundible de Ale se dejó oír. 

-Sirius ¿está Elinor por allí?

-Ya voy.- Sirius se pegó al muro. Miraba a los distintos actores pasar. 

-¡Oye Alicia!- gritó. La chica se giró hacia él y lo saludo con la mano.- Esplendida actuación, mereces un premio. 

-No es nada.- dijo la chica acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de su mano. – Quiero verlos a ustedes actuar. 

-Será algo digno de ver. 

-Lo espero.- Luego la chica se alejó para ir con sus padres. 

Las semanas desde la fiesta de navidad habían sido, en lo que cabía, muy amenas para los jóvenes. Los entrenamientos eran cada vez mejores. Se pasó la mano por su cabeza recordando el golpe que Ale le había dado hacía poco. 

-Algún día verás.- masculló entre dientes.

Frente a él pasaron muchos chicos entre ellos Peter que ría como loco. Le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Sirius diciendo que todo estaba bien. Luego se alejó. Sirius se dedicó a observar como Peter y Marina se reían mientras se alejaban y a ver el reloj que había en la pared. 

Después de navidad habían decidido ir a Hogsmade. James y Lily desaparecieron por varias horas. Peter y Marina lo mismo. Cuando se juntaron en las tres escobas. Lily les informo que habían estado buscando al señor Nichelson, pero que, ciertamente, este se había ido de viaje. Peter, por otra parte, llegó con Marina y ambos anunciaron que eran novios. Por eso esa vez Peter había tenido que invitar una ronda a todos. Sirius rió luego miró su reloj. ¿Cuánto podría tardar Elinor? 

A lo lejos distinguió a Remus que saludaba a sus padres. Tuvo la tentación de ir, pero se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. 

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- preguntó de pronto una voz a su oído. 

-Eones, pero han valido la pena. Sobre todos si eran para verte a ti.

Elinor rió. 

-Todo está listo. Cinco minutos y empezaremos. 

-Recuerda deja que las cosas sigan su curso hasta la boda de Catalina. Luego entramos en acción.- le aconsejó Eli a su novio. 

-Oh vamos una bomba en cuanto empiece. 

-Se darán cuenta de que planeamos algo. Mejor deja las cosas como están.- caminaron tomados de la mano.- ¿A dónde vamos? 

-Con los abuelos de James. Ya deben de estar allí James y Lily. 

-Te equivocas.- Lily Evans estaba recargada en una de las columnas carmesí que flaqueaban el escenario. A su lado James miraba distraídamente a la multitud. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? 

-Esperábamos a que llegaran. – contestó James.

-¿Y es que nosotros no tenemos importancia James?- los abuelos del susodicho habían llegado junto a ellos. Después de abrazos, palabras y risas la señora Potter sonrió abiertamente. 

-Me alegra verte bien Lily. 

-Gracias. 

-Espero que la próxima vez que vayas a mi casa no aparezcas en el desván. 

-Lo intentaré. 

-¿y bueno que harán para esta función?- preguntó el señor Potter.

-Nada, ¿quien nos crees?- repuso Sirius poniendo cara de ángel.

-De todas formas acabaremos dándonos cuenta.- la abuela de James sacó un libro de su bolsa.- Iré leyendo la obra y veremos que hacen.

-Ay, abuela. 

-Es que así me divertiré más. 

-Todos los actores tras bambalinas por favor. – dijo Arline.

-Creo que los llaman. 

-No lo dudes. Nos vemos abuelos.- y así los jóvenes desapreciaron en la multitud. 

Sirius sonreía abiertamente cuando las cortinas se alzaron. Allí empezaba la obra. 

~*~

La oscuridad rodeaba la casa. Hubiera sido más sencillo ver a través de la niebla que de esa oscuridad. Pero allí estaba de pie. En sus manos colgaba un bolso de color rojo brillante. Respiraba con dificultad. 

-Veo que ya llegaste.- dijo una voz. Se volteó nerviosa. Frente a ella estaba un hombre. O por lo menos una silueta que lo parecía. Lo único que logro distinguir en la noche fue el brillo inconfundible de un diente de oro. 

-No, soy un holograma.- contestó la mujer. 

-Pues es uno muy convincente.

-Gracias. 

-Ahora dime ¿estás lista? 

-Siempre lo he estado. 

-Las sombras son pequeñas. 

-La he visto. Cada vez puede controlar mejor las sombras y cada vez lo hace más rápido.  

-Dime algo que no sepa…. Si tenemos un Mortífago en Hogwarts es por algo. 

-Lo sé, pero la "niñata" empieza a sospechar. 

-Esa pequeña es un… 

-Sé lo que es…. 

-Si pudiera…. 

-Lo sé. 

-Ay, es que es tan frustrante. 

-Sólo encargarte de una cosa. 

-¿Cuál? 

-Dile Voldemort que puede utilizar a la chica. Tal vez sea un punto. 

-No lo sé. 

-Si Lucius sigue así a finales de febrero, abril como máximo la tendremos. 

-Está bien y una cosa. Cuídate. Si la niñata te descubre… 

-A veces pienso que ya lo ha hecho. 

-Puede ser nadie sabe que hacer con ella. 

-Será mejor que regrese. 

-Adiós y recuerda que es un ataque no un juego. 

Las sombras se disiparon. La Mortífaga regreso a Hogwarts apretando con igual recelo el bolso rojo. 

~*~

(_Instrucciones: La siguiente parte está escrita como una obra de verdad… Para evitar confusiones se utilizan los nombres reales de los personajes. Por ejemplo en vez de Blanca dirá Elinor….hay partes en las que se leerán conversaciones tras bambalinas…)_

_[Atención: Para la comedida de la autora sólo se mostraran algunos diálogos antes de la broma de nuestros personajes]_

_[Resumen: Hasta ahora Lily y James están comprometidos…. Peter se hace pasar por Remus a la vez que Remus es maestro de Elinor porque esta enamorada de ella. Esto es porque Elinor no puede casarse hasta que Lily lo haga y Lily es una "fiera" con la que nadie se quiere casar, más que James por la dote.]_

**Acto tercero**

Escena II

Padua. Delante de la casa de Bautista.

_Entran Sirius, Peter, Lily, Elinor, Remus y otro, con su séquito._

**Sirius (**_a Peter**)**_: Señor Remus, llegó el día fijado para el casamiento de Lily y James, y sin embargo, no sabemos nada de mi yerno. ¿Qué se dirá en la ciudad? ¡Qué insulto, qué burla, si no se presenta el novio mientras en sacerdote está esperando para cumplir los ritos del matrimonio! ¿Qué dice Remus de tal afrenta?

**Lily**: No hay afrenta más que para mí, que me veo obligada, en contra de mis inclinaciones, a dar la mano a un loco grosero y caprichoso, que me cortejó a toda prisa y quiere casarse cuando guste. Ya os decía yo que era un frenético, que ocultaba sus amargos insultos bajo un rudo comportamiento; y, para que le tengan por un hombre chusco, cortejará a mil mujeres, fijará el día de la boda, organizará fiestas, invitará a los amigos y hará publicar las amonestaciones; y todo ello sin la menor intención de casarse con ninguna de las que galanteó. De esta suerte, todos señalarán con el dedo a la desdichada Lily, y dirán: ¡He aquí la esposa del loco James, que lo será cuando a él le plazca venir a casarse con ella!

**Peter**: Paciencia, mi buena Lily, y vos también Sirius. Por la vida mía, la intención de James es buena, a pesar de que algún percance le impida cumplir su palabra. Pese a su brusquedad, le tengo por un hombre sensato. Y aun cuando sea amigo de bromas, con tofo, es hombre honrado. 

**Lily**: ¡Pluguiera a Dios que jamás le hubiese visto Lily!

_Sale llorando seguida de Elinor y otros. _

**Sirius**: Vete, hija mía; no puedo ahora reñirte si lloras; pues tamaña injuria agotaría la paciencia de un santo; ¡Cuánto más, pues, la de una criatura impaciente y rebelde como tú!

_Entra Carlos. _

**Carlos**: ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Noticias, noticias antiguas! ¡Noticias como nunca las habéis oído!

**Sirius**: ¿Noticias nuevas y antiguas a la vez? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

**Carlos**: ¿No es una noticia saber la llegada de James?

**Sirius**: ¿Ha llegado?

**Carlos**: ¿Qué? No, señor. 

**Sirius**: ¿Qué hay, pues?

**Carlos**: Que _est_ llegando. 

**Sirius**: ¿Cuándo estará aquí? 

**Carlos**: Cuando esté aquí donde estoy yo y os vea ahí a vos. 

**Peter**: ¿y quien viene con James?

**Carlos**: Su lacayo, pero ambos vienen vestidos como si fueran un par de mendigos. El caballo da la sensación de estar apunto de morir y al criado parece no faltarle tampoco mucho. O eso es por lo menos lo que aparentan. 

**Peter**: Alguna idea rara lo habrá llevado a vestir de ese modo; aunque él a menudo va descuidado en el vestir. 

**Sirius**: Estoy contento de que haya venido, aunque que venga como quisiere. 

**Carlos**: Pero si él no viene, señor. 

**Sirius**: ¿No habías dicho tú que venía? 

**Carlos**: ¿Quién? ¿Qué James venía?

**Sirius**: Sí; que venía James. 

**Carlos**: No, señor; he dicho que venía su caballo, llevándole montado a él. 

**Sirius**: Bueno, es igual. 

**Carlos**: ¡No, por san Jaime! Os apuesto un penique a que un hombre y un caballo hacen más de uno. 

[_Desde aquí la obra se convierte en algo mío]_

_Entran Lily, Elinor, James, Remus y otros._

***Tras bambalinas, minutos antes***

-Esto es una locura.- le susurró Lily a James suavemente, mientras que este se ponía un viejo sombrero.

-¿y si lo es qué? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? 

-Un poco… no sé por qué… pero siento que…. 

-Ay, vamos Lil no lo niegues te encantaría huir conmigo. 

-Estás loco. 

-Es igual eso no quita que sea tu sueño dorado. 

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis sueños? 

-Más de lo que crees.- dijo el chico mientras le ponía un dedo en la frente.- Sé todo lo que hay allí. 

Lily negó. 

-No todo… no todo…- su voz era un murmullo casi inaudible. 

-¡No, por san Jaime! Os apuesto un penique a que un hombre y un caballo hacen más de uno. 

-Esa es nuestra señal.- susurró James mientras tomaba las riendas de un caballo y se alejaba. – No hay marcha atrás Lil. 

-Lo sé.- dijo para sí.- Lo sé. 

***En el escenario***

_Lily se adelanta con paso seguro y mira de arriba a bajo a James. _

**Lily**: Veo que por fin habéis aparecido. Ya soñaba yo con que no vendrías. Pero tengo mala suerte. Lo sé. 

**James**: ¿Cómo? ¿Se ha oído alguna vez de un novio que no llegue a la boda? 

**Lily**: Siempre hay una primera vez. Al igual de que la novia rechace en el altar al novio. 

**James**: Eso no pasará. 

**Lily**: ¿Cómo estáis vos tan seguro? 

_James suelta al caballo que sale corriendo. Ce acerca a Lily. Toma la barbilla de Lily que lo mira desafiante. _

**James**: ¿Cuándo se ha oído de que una dama como vos rompiera tratos y engaños que han sido bien planeados? 

**Lily**: No lo sé. Dígamelo vos o mejor dígame ¿Cuándo se ha oído que en la cúspide de un plan el cómplice hable? 

**James**: Cuando el plan está cumplido siempre es bueno divulgarlo. 

_Lily da un paso atrás zafándose de James. Se hace el silencio. _

***Tras bambalinas***

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- chilló Madame Xantelí.- ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! ¡Explica ahora mismo lo que pasa!

Rufy le sonrió a Doug y luego a la mujer. 

-Es sencillo… los delincuentes, como nos llamó, hemos decidido cambiar la obra. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Siempre es bueno hacer una broma ¿o no? 

***En el escenario***

_Sirius se adelanta. _

**Sirius**: ¿Qué queréis decir esto? ¿Alguien podría explicarme que queréis decir? 

**Lily**: Oh padre, perdonadme. Soy una mala hija y confabulado contra vos. Elinor puede casarse con quien quiera porque yo me voy. 

**Elinor**: ¿a que te referís hermana? ¿A dónde vais? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Lily (**_A Elinor**)**: _Oh hermana querida. (_Le abraza) _Yo no quería mentirte ni a vos ni nuestro padre. No quería que os encarcelaran sin poder elegir con quien casarte hasta que yo me hubiera desposado. Espero que podáis perdonarme. He sido mala y os he metido a todos. Yo ya conocía a James y me voy con él, os dejó libre, a vos y a padre. 

_Peter se acerca seguido de Remus. _

**Peter**: Expliquen de una vez. Si Elinor está libre de casarse creo que seré yo quien se despose con ella o más bien mi señor el verdadero Remus.

_Hace una reverencia y Remus sonríe. _

**Carlos**: ¡Mentiras, todos ustedes nos habéis mentido!

**Sirius**: Ninguno de ustedes se casará con Elinor. 

**Pretendientes**: ¿Por qué? 

**Sirius**: Yo no soy Sirius de la casa de Black, aunque mi nombre sea Sirius, eso es mera casualidad. Ayude hace años al padre de estas chicas que ahora viaja feliz en un crucero por el ártico. Ese hombre no soportaba la vida en Padua, pero no podía dejarlo todo. Me llamó para que lo suplantara, pero, oh cruel destino. Yo también me he enamorado de la dulce Elinor. Ella sabe quien soy en realidad y ha aceptado que cuando todo saliera a la luz aceptaría ser mi esposa. 

**Remus**: Eso no puede ser. Elinor será mi esposa. 

**Sirius**: Nos batiremos en duelo si es necesario, pero ella ya ha aceptado. Se casará conmigo. 

**Elinor**: Antes de que os matéis quiero saber ¿Hermana que es lo que ha pasado vos? Sabéis del engaño de padre e hicisteis uno vos, por lo que he entendido. 

**Lily**: Sí, habéis entendido bien. Yo supe que no era padre, pero le hice prometer que no me casaría con nadie más que con James, a él lo conocí antes de que Padre se fuera al ártico. Lo hemos planeado muy bien y hoy yo me escaparía con él. Así vos y Sirius serían felices y yo también. No quiero vivir más en Padua. Quiero ir a vivir aventuras a la India y James me llevará. 

**Elinor**: Oh, lo habéis sabido todo, todo el tiempo. Por eso os habéis comportado como una fiera todos estos años ¿verdad? 

**Lily**: Es cierto. No podía dejar que nadie me cortejará, aunque de todas formas Sirius no me daría permiso de casarme, pero sería demasiado extraño. Por eso lo he hecho. 

**Elinor**: Así que es por eso que le habéis roto el laúd en la cabeza a Cambio o le habéis tirado el contenido de vuestra bacinilla a propósito a Biondo. Es por eso ¿verdad? 

**James**: Si ella ha hecho cosas malas o injustas es por que yo se lo he pedido. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo fuera a buscar fortuna y regresará ahora. 

**Sirius**: Ahora ya nos hemos enterado de todo así que señor Remus si quiere luchar estoy dispuesto. 

**Remus**: Igual estoy yo. 

_Ingrid entra. _

***Tras bambalinas***

Ingrid escuchaba como se salían del guión Doug, que se había escapado de madame Xantelí le explicaba que tenía que hacer. 

-¿estás dispuesta? 

-¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no hago algo así. 

-Es que como estabas peleada con ellos… no sabíamos si aceptarías. Hasta has dejado de sonreír.- el chico tomó la barbilla de Ingrid.- ¿Por qué?  

-El tiempo hace cambiar a la gente. 

-Yo no quiero que cambies… no ha una persona triste y solitaria ¿Dónde está la Ingrid que me lanzaba pelotazos cada vez que podía? 

-Se fue… se fue en el momento que decidió que su vida no era lo que quería. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Entendió que estaba más sola. 

-¿no se equivoco? 

La morena se alzó de hombros. Doug le miró. 

-Falta poco para que entres.- murmuró. Ingrid ya no estaba sentada en el taburete, si no parada. Doug seguía teniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica. 

-¿quieres que me vaya ya? 

-La verdad no.- sin saber por qué el chico se agachó y la besó. 

Cuando la muchacha volvió a abrir sus ojos bajo la mirada y luego caminó hacia la cortina carmesí. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

-¿Te molesto? 

Suavemente ella negó. 

-No sé. 

-Ahora ya nos hemos enterado de todo así que señor Remus si quiere luchar estoy dispuesto. 

-Creo que será mejor que entre. 

-Sí.- murmuró él.- Ingrid.

La chicha se volteó. Ya tenía la cortina entre sus dedos. 

-¿Si? 

-Vuelve a sonreír.

Ingrid le dedicó una sonrisa triste y luego desapareció detrás de la cortina. 

*** En el escenario. ***

**Ingrid**: Tú no te batirás con nadie. 

_Ingrid se acerca a Remus. _

**Peter**: ¡El demonio! Pensé que habíais muerto, pero vos venís a aparecer cuando nadie os llama y en los momentos menos oportunos. ¡Como siempre! 

**Carlos**: ¿Quién es está mujer? ¿Quién sois? 

**Ingrid**: Mi nombre es Ilbet y soy la prometida de Remus de la casa de Lupin. 

**Remus**: ¡Mentira! 

**Ingrid**: Te dije que volvería algún día. Queráis o no lo soy y vos estáis obligado a casarte conmigo. 

**Carlos**: Mentiras por todas partes. ¿Soy él único que no ha participado en este engaño? 

**Ingrid**: La verdad no sé cuando engaños haya y ni me importa. Pero vos sabéis quien soy, así que callaos antes de que os descubra. 

**Sirius**: ¿Quién es? Le exijo que me lo diga. 

**Ingrid**: Un acecino. Bien conozco yo a Sirius dueño de esta casa. Viajaba por el ártico conmigo cuando ese bribón quiso robarnos. Vestido de morsa se acercó a nosotros, pero Sirius nos defendió. Ese canalla lo mató. 

_Elinor y Lily se llevan las manos a sus bocas con un grito ahogado. Sirius desvaina su espada igual que James. _

**Sirius**: ¿Cómo es esto posible? Vos cortejáis a la hija del mismo hombre al que matáis tes ¿Cómo os atrevéis vil bellaco? ¿No tenéis en vuestro cuerpo algo de decencia? ¡Si no hubiera estado yo seguramente ella os hubiera elegido a vos, el acecino de su padre!

**Carlos**: Yo no sabía que ese hombre era el padre de la dulce Elinor. ¡No lo sabía lo juro! 

**James**: No necesitamos vuestros juramentos. No creo que el señor responda por una bestia como vos. 

_Escupe a los pies de Carlos. _

**Lily**: ¡Pienso mataros! 

_Todos giran su vista a la joven. _

**Elinor**: ¡Prefiero morir a no vengar a mi padre! 

_Ambas hermanas arrebatan una espada, una la del cinto de Peter y la otra la de Remus. _

**Sirius**: Y nosotros por nuestra parte no os perdonaremos. 

**Ingrid**: No será aquí donde se vierta la sangre de esta alimaña. No debemos manchar de esa sangre las puertas de Sirius. 

**Remus**: Tenéis razón. Y es cierto lo de nuestro compromiso. 

_Ingrid mira a Remus. _

**Ingrid**: Me alegra que lo aceptéis. Ahora creo que hay muchas bodas que planear y un bellaco que mandar lejos. Será mejor salir de aquí. 

_Ingrid y Remus salen juntos, Peter saca una cuerda de no se sabe donde y ata a Carlos. Sirius, James, Elinor y Lily se giran al público. _

**Elinor**: ¿Bodas? ¿Sirius estáis dispuesto que sea ahora?

**Sirius**: Nada me haría negarme. 

**James**: Nosotros por nuestra parte nos iremos. 

_Entra en caballo, Lily y James montan. _

**Elinor**: ¡Cuidaos hermana!

**Sirius**: Porque nos habéis demostrado que habéis sido domada desde antes, por alguien que nadie esperaba. 

_Salen. _

En ese momento varias bengalas, bombas de sonido y una buena cantidad de hielo seco cayeron sobre el público. Del escenario como una cascada Salió buena parte del lodo que había llevado Sirius horas antes. 

~*~

Arline Marilow tomó un micrófono cuando los aplausos del público cesaron. La multitud estaba llena de lodo. 

-Algunas personas se habrán dado cuenta de que esta no es la obra original.  Los actores han decidió cambiarla y les recomiendan que la lean. Aunque el final sea algo machista. 

-¡¡¡Algo!!!- se escuchó la voz de Lily indignada.- ¡¡¡Es más que eso!!!

-Como sea. Los actores de ambas obras al parecer están listos para la cena. Así que sin más creo que lo mejor será pasar al comedor. 

Tras bambalinas Elinor reía de la indignación de Lily. 

-Tienes que admitir que sí es machista. 

-Sí lo es, pero no es para que gritaras así. 

Lily y Elinor se sonrieron. Ya llevaban sus túnicas de gala. 

-No puedo negar que Hally y Ally tienen buen gusto. Te ves muy bien Lil. 

-Tú también. 

Las dos chicas caminaban hacia la salida del escenario. Elinor se había hecho un chongo y su túnica gris sin mangas le iba de maravilla. 

-Me gustan más estás túnicas que los disfraces. 

Lily asintió. Ella llevaba so cabello recogido en media coleta. Su túnica era verde y dejaba ver sus hombros, aunque las mangas fueran largas y amplias. 

Cuando caminaban entre las sillas el tema había cambiado.

-La verdad la obra quedo muy bien. 

-Y que lo digas.- Sirius Black estaba apoyado en una columna. Su túnica era azul oscura- Pero nos fosilizábamos James y yo aquí. Remus, Peter, Alicia, Ale y Marina se fueron hace horas. 

-No exageres Paddy.- dijo Elinor.- Te ves muy bien. 

-Nori yo siempre me veo bien. 

-Presumido. 

Lily le sonrió a James. 

-Te ves muy linda.- le dijo el chico.

-Tú también… bueno me refería que te ves lindo… bueno digo que te ves…

-Entiendo.- dijo el chico tratando de reprimir la risa. 

-Bueno tengo hambre. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor?- propuso Sirius. 

Así entre chistes y risas llegaron los cuatro al lugar que ya estaba lleno. Lily sonreía con un dejo de tristeza. Sabía que a la media noche tendría que partir, jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a reírse así con ellos. No… ellos jamás le volverían a ver. 

~*~

Bueno ya acabó. Espero que les haya gustado. Por otra parte bueno ya ven Lily ya se va a ir. Y eso nos lleva a los 

ADELANTOS: Bueno sólo por esta vez habrá algunas sorpresas en este punto. Primero el siguiente chap se llama "Despedidas" y tiene todo el LJ que estaban esperando desde que comencé esto, ya están advertidos. Por otra parte después de este chap habrá dos más, el primero es lo que pasa a Lily en su casa y el segundo lo que pasa en Hogwarts. Después de eso habremos entrado a la segunda fase del ff. Esa es una de mis sorpresas. La verdad el siguiente chap tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo desde que comencé el ff así que espero que no los defraude. Por otro lado les dejó este cachito como otra sorpresa en los adelantos. 

***

Lily apartó la mirada. 

-Un favor más.- murmuró. 

-Lo que quieras.

-Yo… yo… yo quiero que me olvides.

-¿Qué? 

***

OOOOH eso es ahora por otra parte. En estos dos chaps (y un poco en el siguiente) que faltan que son "¿Dulce Hogar?" y "Un lugar llamado Hogwarts" se explican cosas sobre los heraldos. 

Por otra parte espero que lo de la obra no haya sido un fiasco enserio lo espero. 

Y bueno díganme ¿Quién es la Mortífaga de Hogwarts? 

Contestando los rrs me doy cuenta de que tod@s saben que Remus y Peter serán heraldos pues la pregunta es ¿qué heraldo son cada uno?

Ahora mejor los dejo y nos vemos en el chap 21 que espero subir pronto. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S  _**^^**


	23. Despedidas y confeciones

**n_n**

I. Ya volví. Muy, muy rápido porque_ tenía_ que subir este chap. Es que como ya dije tenía muchas ganas de subirlo. Es que me ha gustado tanto… bueno espero que o me mate nadie por el final del chap. 

II. **_Ya saben nada de los que reconozcan es mío… es más no gano dinero con esta trama que tal vez si sea mía.. _**

**__**

III. Gracias por los rrs. 

**Henar: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la obra de teatro. Sí es algo tonto y estrafalario eso de la morsa… pero divertido. ¿A Calcuta? Pues si hacia deberían ser las cosas pero ya vez como no se puede. Mmmm ¿segura de que volverá? Pues sobre los heraldos dos aciertos y dos fallos ya verás luego cuales han sido. Gracias por el rr. 

**Niniel204: **¿Vas a llorar? Ay ojala que no y si sí dime… que bueno que te haya gustado la obra y si Lily se tiene que ir. Gracias por el rr. 

** Maxie-chan: **Gracias por el rr. Ya seguí… que bueno que te gustó la obra. 

IV. Bueno creo que será mejor que empiece. Les presentó el chao veintiuno dedicado a mi abuela, mi madre y todas aquellas personas que leen. 

****

~*~

****

****

**Capitulo veintiuno.**

Despedidas y confesiones.

_Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré._

_No importa que no me puedas ver._

_Lo prometo, junto a ti estaré._

(** 1° enero 1.30 AM **)

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo vacío. Nadie le había detenido, ni ella había tenido la capacidad de detenerla. No… eso no era verdad. Si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho. Le habría dicho a James o la habría enfrentado ella misma. Pero era cobarde. Había tenido miedo a que ella estuviera allí. 

El pasillo estaba a oscuras. Todo Hogwarts lo estaba. Las luces se habían ido hacia media hora. Las velas se habían apagado y nada ni nadie, encendería un fuego, una luz o una vela. Cuando había ese tipo de magia por en medio nadie podría hacer nada ella. Los estudiantes estaban en el comedor. Probablemente los pequeños temblarían, algunos mayores también, pero conocía a varios que harían lo que fuera por salvar a los demás, entre ellos los heraldos. 

Se regañó de nuevo por ser cobarde. No le había dicho a Dumbledore de la emboscada, aunque ya lo sabía. Había dejado que las cosas pasarán y eso le había llevado a esa situación. Una vez más había creído que podría sola.  Se acercó a una de las ventanas. Miró con suspicacia los alrededores del castillo. Sí, allí estaban. Esperando. Aristócratas y elegantes esperaban una señal. No podía hacer nada. Atacarían, sería entonces cuando ella bajará y ayudará por fin. Acabaría con ellos sirviéndose de cada emoción que recorría su ser, dolor, cobardía, impotencia y sobre todo miedo. 

Miedo. Hacia tanto que no lo sentía así, con tanta fuerza. Se llevó la mano a su pecho e intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Sus pies seguían descalzos, su túnica estaba rota en varias partes, la herida de su muslo aún sangraba, una tela sucia la envolvía. El puñal había quedado pasillos atrás. El frío del invierno penetraba en su cuerpo. Pero no le importo abrió al ventana de par en par. Una corriente helada le rodó. Contuvo la respiración. El viento soplaba, pero no caía nieve. La noche era oscura y estaba en silencio. 

Cambió su mirada hacía los montes lejanos. Ella debía de estar muy lejos. No la encontrarían. No lo harían. Por eso le había dejado irse. Porque no podía ponerla en peligro. No en ese momento. Sólo esperaba que decidiera cuando el tiempo llegará… que decidiera bien. 

Suspiró mientras veía como unas sombras se precipitaban al castillo. Cerró sus ojos.  Oyó la explosión y los gritos que anunciaban el comienzo.  Abrió sus ojos. Estaba lista, lista para enfrentarlos de nuevo y esta vez no pedería. 

~*~

(** Tres horas y media antes. **)

(**11.00 PM**)

La cena de año nuevo tocaba a su fin. La grandiosa comida iba desapareciendo poco a poco, los postres iban tomado el lugar de las papas asadas o de los otros diferentes tipos de platos fuertes. Los elfos se habían superado a sí mismos una vez más. El comedor había sufrido una transformación. Se veía más grande sin las mesas habituales. En su lugar había muchas mesas para ocho personas. Todas ellas rodeaban una pista de baile. Cerca de una pared había un escenario pequeño donde varios instrumentos tacaban, en ese momento, solos. Del lado contrario del comedor se abría un hoyo que daba paso a una gruta, al final de ella se encontraba el jardín. 

En una de las mesas más cercanas a esta gruta estaban sentadas varias personas. En primer lugar los cuatro merodeadores, que había comenzado a discutir algo acerca de los postres. Luego cuatro chicas, cada una de ellas parecía tener cosas más importantes en las que pensar. 

Ale solía ver una y otra vez hacia la gruta, las ventanas y demás salidas del lugar. No llevaba lentes, así que todos tenían mucho cuidado en no verla a los ojos. Sobre todo alguien. 

Elinor ponía los ojos en blanco con muchos de los comentarios de sus amigos y mascullaba adjetivos. 

Marina, que estaba allí a petición de Peter, comía una tarta de queso siguiendo la conversación, aparentemente,  sin perder palabra, claro que ella no hacia mucho caso. 

Lily… bueno Lily miraba a todos tristemente. Por más que se obligaba a pasarla bien su mente llegaba siempre al punto de que ese día se iría. Cada dos por tres llevaba su mano hasta uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y apretaba fuertemente una carta que yacía allí. Entonces suspiraba y se obligaba a regresar a las conversaciones, pero poco después volvía a buscar desesperadamente el pergamino. La había escrito hacia algunas horas, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Todo estaba hecho sólo le quedaba una despedida y bien sabía que sería la más dolorosa, debía decirle adiós a James. 

Pronto los postres también desaparecieron. 

-Su atención por favor.- Arline estaba parada en el escenario, los instrumentos habían dejado de tocar.- Gracias. Aquí tenemos a Albus Dumbledore que nos dedicará unas palabras para abrir este baile. 

El director se adelanto. 

-Este año está a punto de terminar. Para todos los jóvenes declaró el baile abierto. A los familiares los invitó a pasar a la sala que hay alado del comedor. Aunque bien pueden quedarse y ayudar a los profesores en turno a cuidar a nuestros estudiantes. Por favor pido a todos pasar al centro del lugar. 

En cuanto sus órdenes estuvieron cumplidas Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su varita. Las mesas se pegaron a las paredes y se hicieron más pequeñas. La pista era aún mayor. 

-Feliz año nuevo a todos.- dijo para luego descender del lugar. Arline volvió a tomar la palabra. 

-¡¡¡Hogwarts!!! ¡¿Quieren divertirse?!- gritos afirmativos.- ¡¡Pues bienvenidos al baile!! ¡¡AQUÍ ESTA EL GURPO INVITADO!!

Mientras los gritos comenzaban los adultos y los menores se retiraban del lugar. No quedo nadie menor de catorce años, o casi nadie. La música comenzó y varias parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Lily apretó la carta una vez más y luego se alejó a bailar con un chico de Huffelpuff la primera canción. 

Ale se quedo en la mesa mirando el lugar. 

-¿no vas a bailar?- preguntó Remus. La chica negó.- ¿Por qué? 

-No me gusta bailar. 

-Aja. 

-Bueno en realidad no tengo muchas ganas. 

Remus se quedo de pie. 

-¿Y tú por qué no bailas? 

El chico se alzó de hombros. 

-Bueno te propongo algo. – Empezó Ale.- Podemos hablar un rato y si quieres bailar pero en cuanto me vaya debes sacar a bailar a Jessica. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Tú sólo hazlo ¿si? 

-Está bien. 

-Bueno.- la chica se paró y tomó a Remus del brazo.- Vamos a bailar. 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del comedor Ingrid miraba las estrellas por una ventana. Una vez más era ajena a los gritos que oía a cada momento, a la euforia que crecía a su alrededor. Suspiró, se había dado cuenta de que deseaba ser parte de eso. Poder ser feliz de esa forma tan despreocupada. 

Siempre les había guardado ese gran secreto a sus amigas. El secreto de que había estado enamorada de Lucius Malfoy. Sí, en ese tiempo era amor ¿ahora que era? Se había enamorado de otra persona cuando él se había ido y había sido aún mejor, más maravilloso y más hermoso. Había sido algo totalmente distinto. Entonces ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que lo que había sentido por Lucius Malfoy había sido amor? Realmente no estaba segura. Pero era un hecho que lo que sentía ahora no era nada parecido. Pero lo necesitaba. Como nunca había necesitado algo. Es que si no tuviera a Lucius ya no tendría nada y entonces si estaría sola. Sonrió suavemente. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Doug le sonreía. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica. 

El muchacho se alzó de hombros.

-Da igual ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón. 

-¿y puedo saber donde esta tu querido Malfoy ahora? 

-También da igual. 

-¿Si?

-No lo sé.- Por primera vez Ingrid volteó a ver a los ojos a Doug. Este notó como estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

-¿te hace sufrir? 

-A veces. 

-¿Por qué estás con él? 

-No tengo a nadie más, ya no. 

-Lily y Elinor volverían a ser tus amigas. 

-Después de esta noche es probable que nunca vuelva a ver a Lily. 

-¿Por qué? 

-He hecho cosas muy malas.- dijo la chica. Abrazó a Doug y hecho a llorar. – pero ya en puedo hacer nada. He elegido mi camino. 

-¿y cual es? 

-Aquel en él que estaré sola. El camino de la oscuridad. 

-¿si sabes que estarás sola por que lo sigues?- Ingrid volvió a controlarse y a encontrarse frente a frente con Doug. 

-Porque ya no hay forma de volver atrás. 

-¿Por qué? Ingrid te estás destruyendo. 

-Cuando vuelva atrás será porque ya no habrá nada.

-¡¿Ahora si lo hay!?

-Sí, una vaga esperanza de que algún día regresaré a donde pertenezco. Que algún día dejaré de sufrir. 

-No Ingrid. – él la tomó de los hombros.- no. 

-Siempre fuiste una persona especial para mí, pero así como me deshice de Eli y Lily me desharé de ti. Haznos un favor ambos y aléjate.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido. 

-Ni lo tendrá pero no puedo volver Entíendelo. 

-No puedo ver como te destruyes.

-Entonces no me veas. 

Se hizo el silencio. 

-Ingrid tú sabes que yo siempre te he amado ¿verdad? 

-Sí-murmuró la chica.- Pero es muy tarde. Lo siento. 

-¿ni él podría curarte? 

-No puedo pedirle que me ame cuando él ama a alguien más. 

-Él no querría esto. 

-Pero yo sí.- la chica besó al muchacho en la mejilla. – Adiós Doug. 

Antes de poder alejarse él la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó. La tomó de la cintura. 

-Feliz año nuevo Ingrid. Algún día espero que puedas volver en ti.

-Yo… también…lo… – las palabras quedaron en el aire y la frase sin terminar voló lejos. Doug se había inclinado y  le besó. Respondió al beso, no supo si fue por instinto o por algo más. Se aferró a esa oportunidad sabiendo que terminarían. Sin quererlo si quiera había acabado y aunque a ella le pareció muy rápido realmente pasó mucho tiempo. Se separaron. Ambos necesitaban aire. Ingrid lo miró y luego salió corriendo. Doug no la siguió, ni la detuvo. Sólo maldijo en silencio. 

Ingrid corrió por todo los pasillos. Abrió una puerta y entró en una estancia en la que nunca había estado. Frente a ella había un espejo. Camino hacia él. Sostuvo la mirada de esa otra Ingrid, hasta que en vio detrás de ella a muchas personas, amigos, su antigua vida y la que jamás tendría. Bajo la vista y chilló: 

-¡Lo sé Josh, lo sé! Pero ¿Cómo puedo regresar a una vida cuando ésta se ha desmoronado y el reconstruirla quiere decir el fin? ¿Cómo regresar cuando sabes y entiendes que es demasiado tarde, qué no hay regreso posible, porque ya no queda nada más que un pasado borroso? ¿Cómo se retoma el hilo de una vida que ya no es vida? ¿Cómo cambiar cuando hay algo dentro de ti que te dice que el cambio es tan malo como lo que hay ahora? Aún más ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando sabes que nada te espera frente a ti? ¿No sería tal vez mejor desaparecer y desfallecer?- hizo una pausa.- Pues está ultima yo sé como. Creyendo que algún día aparecerá un punto luminoso que te llevará hacia algo mejor. Hasta entonces no me queda nada, más que esa esperanza y ni le amor de Doug podrá curar las heridas que yo misma me he hecho y que no dejaré cerrar, porque necesito que sigan dolientes en mi mente y memoria, para recordarme que estoy viva.

Entonces alzó la vista y miró la parte superior del espejo "Oesed" decía. Sí, no necesitaba un espejo para saber su deseo. Era sencillo. Quería regresar al pasado y ser feliz, de nuevo. Y su deseo se cumplió, muchos años después cuando su vida se extinguía. 

~*~

-¡¿Cómo puedes?! ¡No puedes mandar un ataque a Hogwarts!- chilló Isabel aún en el piso. Sus brazos estaban llenos de heridas que sangraban. Su cara llena de rasguños. Pero su mirada no mostraba dolor alguno. 

-¡¡Haré lo que me plazca!!

-¡¡¡Estás loco!!!- le gritó a Voldemort. Se paró, se tambaleo pero logró ponerse de pie y sostener la mirada de su adversario.- ¡¡¡No puedes hacer un ataque como ese a los heraldos!!!

-¡¡Cada vez son más!! ¡¡Es hora de hacerles comprender que o se unen a mí o mueren!!

-¡¡La reina jamás se unirá a ti!! ¡¡Es una muggle!!

-Por eso la quiero. Tanto poder en una persona como esa… la traerán a mí y los heraldos no podrán hacer nada y si es necesario matarán. 

-¡¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!!

-Sí puedo, sólo mírame Isabel. 

-¡¡¡ES TU HIJA!!!

-No tú y esa mocosa lo han dicho muchas veces. Es la hija de Tom Ryddle, pues bien que sea su hija, que muera a las manos de esos vampiros. Será la primera. 

-¡¡¡NO POR FAVOR!!!

-¡¿Que harás entonces Isabel?!

-No le hagas daño.- la mujer lloraba.- Mátame a mí, pero déjala en paz. 

-¡¿Para que dejes de sufrir?! ¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Ella eligió su destino, que se apegue a él!!

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!

-He aprendido.- la mujer cayó de rodillas. 

-Por lo que más quieras deja a Ale. Por favor. 

-¿Lo que más quiero? Oh, Isabel una vez fuiste tú, ahora el poder me llama. Y prefiero arriesgar a esa mocosa que al poder. 

-¡¡MOUNSTRO!!- chilló Isabel. 

-Sí eso soy. _Curcio_.- Isabel cayó al suelo. Gritó, al fin y al cabo ya no tenía como resistirse. Sacó todo el sufrimiento de su alma con esos gritos. Y de fondo estaba la risa de Voldemort. Un hombre sin corazón, que ella había llegado a amar. 

~*~

Sirius y Elinor bailaban juntos, como era de esperarse, claro que había unos contratiempos. 

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó enfadada Elinor a Sirius. 

-¿Con que? 

-¿Te gustan sus piernas? 

-Son lindas. 

-¡Sirius!

El chico le sonrió. 

-No puedes esperar que cambie de un día para otro. 

-Eres mi novio desde Halloween. 

-Ves lo que digo, de un día para otro. 

La chica miró a su alrededor y de pronto paro su mirada. Toda su furia desapareció. 

-¿Nori estás bien? 

-Algo le pasa a Lily. 

-¿Qué? 

-Es que parece triste. Ayer me abrazó y me dijo que no me sintiera mal, que ella me quería y que estaría siempre conmigo. Algo parecido me dijo antes de la función.

-¿crees que le pase algo con James? 

-No, eso parece estar bien, es más perfecto pero es algo más.-hizo una pausa.- Sabes si ella no estuviera aquí. Yo la necesito. A veces pienso que me lo dice porque se irá, pero siempre me repito que eso no puede ser. ¿Verdad? 

-Hay muchas razones por la que no puede ser, una es una bruja y debe terminar este año y la otra es la reina del caos. 

-Lo sé, lo sé. – gimió Eli. Su vista seguía sobre la pelirroja que ahora hablaba con James.- Espero que sea muy feliz con James, Lily cree que todo el mundo es bueno, ha perdonado a Ingrid, piensa que todos tenemos algo bueno, ella nunca a sufrido como nosotros, tú con tu familia que son una banda de acecinas, mi madre no se queda atrás y bueno James… sus padres murieron, Ale es hija del acecino mayor y bueno ella no lo ha pasado muy bien y Lily… 

-Sus padres la dejaron aquí, estancada, tenían miedo, miedo de su hija. ¿Cómo se sentirá eso? 

-Sí lo sé. Pero sigue pensando que… no sé… es tan extraña y especial. 

-Sí… pero tú no te quedas atrás.- Siirus tomó la cintura de su novia y la hizo girar. – Para mi eres la persona más especial del universo. 

La chica le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. 

-Tú también eres él único. 

-Sabes aunque va las "cualidades" de otras mujeres ninguna me hace sentir lo mismo que tú, que salta el mundo, que todo está bien, que no hay preocupaciones. 

-Que extraño.- dijo Elinor.- Creo que ciento lo mismo.- Se sonrieron y siguieron dando vueltas a la pista.  

~*~

Ale se había separado de Remus hacía más de diez minutos. Miró el bosque prohibido y tragó saliva. Entró en él. 

-¿Quién eres?- dijo una voz. 

-Me llamó Alessandra Ryddle. Vengo a detenerlos.- no dejó que hicieran algo. Concentro su mente y los golpeo. 

-¿Qué clase de humana eres? 

-Una de las más especiales. 

Ale estaba sola contra muchos vampiros. La mayoría caía bajo sus poderes, otros luchaban. Su cara estaba llena de cortadas que le hacían las uñas de los vampiros. Un puñal le atravesó el muslo y ella cayó de rodillas. Alguien le temo del cuello y la alzó. 

-¿que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí Ale? 

-Vengo a luchar. No la tocarán. 

-Te matarán. 

-¿Qué te importa a ti? Eres sólo un Mortífago. 

-No soy sólo eso.- Sintió como algo le rasgaba la túnica. Sus zapatos se habían caído. 

-¿Qué haces?

-Te sacó de aquí. 

-¿Por qué?- Ale no podía ver los ojos de su raptor pero sabía quien era, su "amigo" el Mortífago del diente de oro. – Soy tu enemiga. 

-Eres más que eso. No morirás en manos de los vampiros. Esperaran mi señal. 

-¿Qué harás conmigo? 

-Buenas noches Ale.- la chica sintió como se desvanecía, pero antes de eso vio algo más, ese Mortífago la había regresado al castillo. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? 

~*~

Lily estaba parada mirando la gruta. Mirando la salido, por donde debía desaparecer antes de media noche. Suspiró. Sintió la necesidad de volver a apretar la carta pero se quedó de pie. 

Visualizó el camino a donde le esperaba el carruaje ya con todas sus cosas en él. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que todo vestigio de Lily Evans había desaparecido. Nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde si ella no metía la pata. 

Había estado evitando a James. Sabía que no podría despedirse. Lo sabía. 

-¿Qué pasa Lil?- la pelirroja se volteó y descubrió a James detrás de ella. 

-Nada. 

-Aja ¿y la verdad es? 

-¿Por qué piensas que te miento? 

-Porque siempre has mentido muy mal Lily.- la chica sonrió.- eso sonríe, eso es lo que quiero, no mas miradas tristes. 

-¿Por qué te preocupes tanto? 

-Te lo iría pero no me creerías. ¿Quieres bailar? 

La pelirroja sabía que debía que decir que no, pero era imposible asintió y tomó la mano, que James le ofrecía. 

Amansaron a la pista, entonces la música paró. 

-Muy bien.- dijo Arline.- Creo que será mejor bajar la luz que aquí hay una pieza romántica. Feliz año.

Dicho y hecho, la intensidad de las luces era mucho menor. Lily se paró frente a James. Sonreía. En ese momento no había una huida. No existía nada más que el ahora y ellos dos. 

Lily le sonrió a James. Si él se lo pidiera ella no se iría. 

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal? 

-Estas muy callada.

-Sabes quiero pedirte unas cosas James ¿por qué no salimos?

-¿eso quieres? 

-Se está mejor afuera.- el chico sonrió.- Vamos por los abrigos. 

Se alejaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. 

Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron. La gruta era un lugar hermoso, pero Lily no la vio. No vio a las hadas, ni las fuentes, ni las luces. Sus pensamientos estaban en la carta que apretaba su mano. James la miraba necesitaba entender. 

Se pararon en el jardín. Lily miró a James. Sacó la carta y se la dio. 

-Quiero que leas esto cuando se acabe el baile. ¿Lo harás? 

-Sí. –dijo él confundido. 

-No lo hagas antes. Ábrela y léela entonces…- quiso decir "cuando ya este lejos" pero las palabras se negaron a salir. 

-¿Por qué me la das? 

-Te explicará todo, todas tus dudas serán probablemente respondías allí.  

-Lily no entiendo. 

-En este momento no necesitas entender. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? 

-No puedo decírtelo. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo. 

-Lily por favor ¿Qué pasa? 

El rumor lejano de la música llegaba a Lily. 

-Sólo haz ese favor… bueno no… hay otro favor. 

-¿Cuál? 

-No importa.

-Lily mírame.- la chica vio los ojos de James y él a su ves se perdió en los de ella.- ¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada. 

-¡Mentira! Dime Lily por favor. 

-Espera al final del baile entonces lo sabrás. 

-¿Por qué hasta entonces? Sé lo que sientes por mí o creo saberlo.- dijo James. 

Lily apartó la mirada. Murmurando algo como "Tal vez".

-Un favor más.- dijo. 

-Lo que quieras. 

-Yo… yo… yo quiero que me olvides. 

-¿Qué? 

-Olvídame.- dijo su voz se rompía.- Olvida que éxito, olvida todo sobre mí, borra de tu mente mi recuerdo y olvídame. 

-¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti?

-¡¡No importa lo que sientas por mí!! ¡¡No importa si es amistad o… o amor!! ¡¡¡Sólo olvídame!!

James tomó la barbilla de Lily y le obligó a mirarle. La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

-¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡Dame una razón para olvidarte!!

-¡¡¡No quiero que sufras!!! ¡¡No quiero pensar que por mi culpa sufres!! ¡¡Por favor si sientes algo por mí olvídame!!

 Lily lloraba. Lloraba. 

-¿por ti?- repitió James.- ¿Cómo pides que te olvide? Yo te… 

-¡¡¡NO LO DIGAS!!!-la chica se tapó os oídos con sus manos, se alejó de James. - ¡¡¡NO LO DIGAS!!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!!!

James tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y le obligó a acercarse. Estaban muy cerca… tal vez demasiado. 

-¡¡Te olvidaré si eso es lo que pides!!- dijo.- ¡¡Pero quiero una razón!! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! 

-No lo digas.- murmuró la chica alzó sus cara y una vez más las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. 

-Yo te amo Lily- murmuró el suavemente. La chica dejó de moverse. Gruesas lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas. –Te amo como nunca ame a nadie. Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, ya te amaba cuando me gritabas, ya te amaba hace tantos años que ni recuerdo cuando empezó, pero te amo, te amo Lily Evans. 

-Lo dijiste.- susurró.- No tú no puedes amarme ¡¡No puedes!! ¡¡Por el bien de ambos dime que no es cierto y olvídame!! ¡¡Crea una vida donde no yo esté!!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si tú no estás conmigo la vida no es vida! ¡¿Por qué me pides que te olvide?! ¡¿Por qué cuando siento algo así por ti?! ¡Me haces sentir como nunca lo ha hecho nadie! ¡Te amo Lily! Eres la persona más increíble que conozco, no me pidas eso. Pídeme todo, todo menos que te olvide, que olvide lo que siento por ti, porque no puedo y jamás podré. 

Estaban muy cerca. Lily lo miró y se acercó aún más, se paró de puntillas. Pegó su frente a la del chico.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-murmuró suavemente, su voz se había vuelto dulce.- Es sencillo James… es porque… yo también te amo.- Sin decir más lo besó. Y ese fue un besó llenó de dolor, desesperación y amor. 

James no reaccionó hasta después. Cuando abrió sus ojos y Lily corría ya hacia el castillo. Sólo una vez volteó, justo antes de perderse por las grandes puertas del vestíbulo. 

-¡¡¡LILY!!! ¡¡¡LILY!!!- gritó el chico mientras comenzaba a seguirla. Pero despareció. Golpeó la pared y gritó furioso. Se encontró a Sirius y a Elinor en el camino a su destino. 

-¿Han visto a Lily? 

-Estaba contigo.- dijo Elinor. 

-No, se ha ido.- luego salió corriendo dejando a Elinor mirando por donde había corrido 

-¿Se… fue?- fue lo único que pudo murmurar. 

James había estado corriendo hacia la sala común, pero era ilógico que no estuviera allí. Llegó a la gárgola que flanqueaba la entrada al despacho del director. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y abrió la puerta. 

-¡¡¿D"NDE ESTÁ?!!- gritó.

Dumbledore le miró sobre sus anteojos de media luna. 

-¿Lily?- preguntó. 

-¡¡Sí!!

El anciano señalo una ventana. James corrió hacia ella. La abrió con un movimiento. Vio algo que se movía… era… era una carroza. "Lily" pensó. 

-¡¡LILY!! ¡¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS!!- la carroza se detuvo. En su interior la pelirroja luchaba por no salir corriendo. -¡¡TE NECESITO!!

-Siga.- dijo suavemente Lily y la carroza comenzó a moverse. 

James miró como se alejaban. 

-No… Lily… no me puedes dejar ¡¡No me puedes dejar ahora!!

Cerró sus ojos y pensó:

"Catalina no ha dejado nada para que la siga. No ha sido como Cenicienta que dejó una zapatilla. Despareció y pide que la olvide. Pero lo que Lily debe entender es que, aunque me ocupe la vida entera, yo la esperaré." 

Pero como traído por el viento llegó la respuesta. 

"James… yo… yo prometo volver" 

Lily había pensado eso con su cara entre sus manos mientras se repetía que era una tonta. 

No se dio cuenta que en ese mismo momento comenzaban las campanadas, ni que una pelotón se precipitaría hacia Hogwarts horas después sólo para buscarla. Pero no la encontrarían, ella ya estaría lejos. Estaría rumbó a su hogar. 

No se fijó, tampoco, en las sombras negras entre los árboles y era mejor así. 

-Tonta.- murmuró antes de perderse en la noche seguida de la doceava campanada. Era año nuevo y ella había escapado del hechizo. 

~*~

Estoy enferma_. _Moqueo todo el tiempo y luego me dan estornudos seguidos horribles, pero bueno. 

I. Pues a ver tengo muchos comentarios. Primero ¿les gustó la intro? La de Ale. ¿Por qué le pidió después a Remus que bailará con Jessica? ¿Qué les pareció la escena de Ingrid y la pareja I/D? ¿De quien esta tan enamorada Ingrid?  Bueno como siempre la parte I/V me parece que quedó bien pero no sé. ¿Cómo es eso de que los padres de Lily le temen? ¿Por qué ese Mortífago salvo a Ale? Y por último ¿Les gustó la despedida L/J? Ya por fin se lo han dicho. Se aman… tal vez como dice Henar se nos escapen luego a Calcuta. 

II. Adelantos: El chap es "¿Dulce hogar?" y trata sobre Lily cuando está en su casa, básicamente abarca ese periodo y algunos flechazos de lo que pasa en Hogwarts. ¿Y bueno quien quiere que vuelva Lily? Les advierto que la decisión ya está tomada, pero me gustaría saber sus comentarios. En el próximo chap no sabrá si vuelve termina con una platica madre-hija. Pero no digo más. 

Nos veremos a más tardar el próximo jueves, y mínimo el domingo. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S   _**n_n**

(20 pp)


	24. ¿Dulce hogar?

Hola ya regrese.

I. Iba a subir el chap ayer pero mi pc me jugó una mala pasada y no pude.

II. El chap es muy, muy pequeño, pero espero que les guste.

III. **_No soy dueña de aquello que reconozcan… no ganó dinero ni siquiera con la trama que creo que si es mía._**

**__**

IV. Dedicado a mi abuela por su cumpleaños y a mis padres que siempre me han dado ánimos de ser lo que quiera.

V. RRS.

**Ale: **Lo de los vampiros, es probable que lo ponga. Gracias por el rr.

**Niniel204: **¿Casi? Uih no logre mi cometido (es broma) Gracias por el rr ya veremos si regresa.

**Monalex**** Potter: **Sí ya sé que debería regresar… pero la decisión es difícil ¿no te encantan los finales extraños e inesperados? Gracias por el Rr.

**Ivy Potter Black: **Ya lo aclararé, pero no en este chap… la mayor parte de las cosas serán en el siguiente pero ya verás… todo tiene su por qué. Que bueno que te ha gustado… es uno de mis chaps favoritos. Gracias.

**Alicia: **Sí la obra salió divertida… te dije que me reí algo cuando la escribía. Sí y ya te dije que tengo cosas planeadas para Alicia, pero ya verás… en el próximo chap la verás en acción. (me debes un rr :P)

**Henar: **Sí hombres… hay que meter en cintura a Sirius… un collar y una correa tal vez ayuden. Gracias por el rr y que bueno que te haya gustado.

V. Pues creo que ya pueden comenzar a leer. Les presentó el chap 22.

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo veintidós**

¿Dulce hogar?

_El hogar es donde está el corazón, _

_No sólo una construcción._

Lily abrió sus ojos. Tal vez había esperado ver su cama, quizás había deseado que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero en cuanto abrió sus ojos supo que todo había sido real. Las palabras de James seguían rondando su cabeza y ese besó desesperado seguía remordiéndole la conciencia. Hubiera llorado, si no hubiera sido porque había derramado lágrimas toda la noche. Seguía con la túnica puesta, a su lado estaba su baúl, que se veía algo más grande que normalmente.

Se talló sus ojos contra la manga de su abrigo. Miró por la ventana. Había esperado ver la mañana avanzando sobre el campo, pero en su lugar se encontró con la noche, oscura y silenciosa como si fuera media noche. Se quedó perpleja. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sacó su despertador de su mochila. **12.00 AM. **Decía.

-Que demonios.- dijo mirando el reloj. ¿Cómo podía ser aún media noche? Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era eso? Había sentido una presión en su pecho. Todo a su alrededor empezó a nublarse. Escuchó voces, primero eran ahogados susurros pero poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos.

_-Puedo crear una ilusión._

_-Será muy complicado. _

_-Acabó de recibir mi poder. Estoy segura que puedo.  _

-Elinor- Lily abrió los ojos. Que había sido eso. Algo pasaba en Hogwarts. –Tengo que volver.-murmur

-Llegaremos en cinco minutos.- dijo alguien en la puerta. Miró a la mujer, vestida tan elegantemente que parecía que iría a una fiesta. Tenía el cabello color trigo lleno de caireles que caía hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan profundo que le dio un vuelco el estómago.

-Gra… Gracias.- contesto la pelirroja. La mujer le sonrió. Se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves muy triste. ¿Mal de amores?

-Podría decirse. ¿Vive en Londres?

-Tutéame.- comentó la mujer.- Que me hablen de usted me hace sentir vieja y sí vivó en Londres. Fui a dejar a mi padre a casa.

-Ya veo. Lily Evans.

-Débora Dulver. ¿Vas a ver a tus padres?

Lily asintió. Débora giró su cara a la ventana. Sus ojos verdes escrutaron la noche.

-Que extraño.

-S

Escucharon el silbato del tren.

-Creo que ya llegamos.- Débora se levantó. Tomó su bolsa y sonrió.- Salúdame a James, seguro que todos tus problemas con él se arreglan.

-Sí eso espero, gracias.-Lily tomó su baúl. Cuando se echaba la bolsa al hombro se percató de algo. -¿Cómo sabe de James?

Se giró buscando a Débora. Ya se había ido. Dejó sus cosas y salió del compartimiento. Bajó al andén buscando una pista de la mujer, pero parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Regresó al compartimiento. Tomó sus cosas aún dudando. Salió y miró el andén 9¾. Luego caminó hasta la barrera. Lanzó una última mirada a su mundo, cerró los ojos y pasó la barrera.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con la estación King Cross. Caminó sin ganas hasta la entrada. Nevaba suavemente.

-¡¡Lily!!- la chica giró y se encontró con su madre. Era una mujer muy alta de cabello negro y ojos también negros. Su piel estaba bronceada y parecía una belleza tropical o exótica. Iba envuelta en un abrigo de piel negro. Corrió hasta su hija y la abrazó llenándola de besos. Por un momento Lily  olvidó que tenía casi diecisiete años. Abrazó a su madre. Hacía cuatro años que no la veía.

-Te ves tan grande, has crecido tanto…- Bianca Evans lloraba. Un hombre se acercó a ellas. Atrás de él una joven que era el vivó retrató de su madre iba del brazo de su prometido.

Lily se zafó de su madre y abrazó a su otro progenitor. Luego se quedó de pie frente a su hermana.

-Hola Petunia.-dijo suavemente.

-Me alegra volverte a ver.- contestó su hermana con una media sonrisa.- Te extrañé Lily, no hay una vida mejor que amargar que la tuya.

-Lo sé.- la pelirroja también sonrió. Guardo dentro de si misma todo el dolor de la separación y la extrañeza por la oscuridad y por Débora Dulver. Esa era su nueva vida. Debía guardar el pasado para llorarlo cuando estuviera sola.

Cuando sus padres se voltearon y caminaron abrazados hacia el auto, Petunia lo siguió hablando apresuradamente con Vernon suspiró suavemente antes de seguirlos.

-No te preocupes James… haré lo que pueda.

Se quedó de pie mirando la sala. Hacía años que no había estado allí y seguía igual. Su mirada se pasó por el lugar a oscuras. Los cuadros, las fotos, la vieja mesa de café, la alfombra con la parte quemada que jamás se quitaría y que Lily había provocado. Los recuerdos de ese incendió llegaron a su mente. Movió su mirada instintivamente hacia una mesa cerca de la mancha. Allí estaba un reloj pequeño de péndulo. Era de una madera rojiza, muy bien barnizada. El péndulo era de oro. Lily se sorprendió. Había esperado ver como el péndulo se movía. Pero nada estaba parado y lo más extraño parado en una de las esquinas, suspendido de forma inusual. Miró la hora en el reloj. Media noche. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Siguió mirando el péndulo. Ahora que lo pensaba por qué se había incendiado.

Lo recordaba. El sonido de ese reloj siempre le había hipnotizado. El tic tac que parecía no parar nunca. Pero allí estaba parado. De pronto lo vio. Vio su mano cuando tenía seis años extenderse hacia el reloj y cojearlo. Lo había tomado entre sus manos y lo había zarandeado. Luego se cayó al suelo y comenzó el fuego. Todo estaba caliente a su alrededor y las llamas se alzaban quemando todo. Lloraba, no entendía.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

_-¡Tiene que haber una manera de detenerlos! _

_-¡Tenemos dos días! _

_-¡Hay que encontrar un plan!_

_Silencio. _

_-Yo… yo creo que tengo un plan.- _

-¿Sirius?- Lily miró a su alrededor. Lo había escuchado tan claro.

-¿Lily?- la señora Evans entró al lugar.- ¿Lily estás bien? Te veo pálida.

-Estoy bien mamá.- dijo cortante quitando la mano de su madre de su mejilla. Luego tomó sus cosas y subió las escaleras hacia su antiguo cuarto.

Se quedo parada en el umbral. La habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado. Las dos camas, los dos escritorios, los dos roperos. Los cobertores de flores. Todo. Miró la foto que había sobre la mesa. Tres chicas de doce años sonreían. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Abrió su baúl y sacó una foto que habían tomado antes de Halloween. Todos estaban en el suelo, los merodeadores y las cuatro chicas. Peter se había tropezado y por eso habían terminado unos sobre otros y Peter sobre todos. Alessandra a su lado haciéndole cuernos y sonriendo.

Sacó una foto más. En esta no salía Ale. Era a finales del sexto curso. Estaban todos mojados. Lily recordaba como se habían caído al lago o más bien habían hecho una guerra. Sonrió. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana, debían ser más de las tres y el cielo seguía oscuro. Suspiró. ¿Qué pasaba?

Lily despertó esa mañana con una pesadilla. No se acordaba de nada. Sentía esa extraña opresión en el pecho. Miró hacia la ventana, no parecía haber señales de que fuera a amanecer. Negó suavemente y entonces lo oyó. Se paró como si la cama alguna cosa asquerosa. Abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo. Sus pasos no hicieron ruido. Abrió la puerta principal y con su camisón de invierno y descalza se asomó al exterior. ¡Llovía! Avanzó. Tenía que asegurarse que eso no era un sueño. Sintió el pasto mojado bajo sus pies y las gotas que golpeaban su piel. ¿Cómo podía estar lloviendo? De pronto se quedó de pie y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a bajo.

-Será mejor que entres. Te dará algo.- la pelirroja se giró y se encontró con el prometido de su hermana, un hombre grande y fornido.

-Vernon.- murmuró.

-Anda entra.- dijo éste. Lily perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Entró a la casa.

-¿quieres un chocolate?- le ofreció a su futuro cuñado. El hombre asintió. Ambos entraron a la cocina. En total silencio Vernon observó a Lily preparar el chocolate. Cuando la chica se sentó quedaron cara a cara.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?- preguntó Lily mientras movía el chocolate con su cuchara y soplaba el vapor.

-Mmmm pues no estoy seguro.- Vernon se acomodó en la silla. Pasó las manos por su cabello, parecía concentrarse.

Al ver ese gesto Lily recordó al instante a James, se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Cuando tus padres se fueron Petunia, que tenía diecisiete años, se fue a una academia que estaba junto al internado donde yo estudiaba. Mis amigos y yo solíamos saltarnos la barda e ir a ver a las chicas. La primera vez que vi a Petunia ella creyó que era un idiota, es por lo menos lo que ella me ha dicho.

"todavía tenemos cosas en común" pensó Lily.

-Pero de alguna manera empezamos a vernos. Mi hermana y ella se hicieron muy amigas y su mejor amiga era novio de uno de los chicos de la banda. Luego yo fui a la universidad, Petunia es dos años menor que yo, se quedó en la academia. Hace un año nos vimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana. Durante todo el verano, días que tenía libres, fines de semana, navidad y el siguiente verano estuvimos juntos. Había algo que me atraía mucho de tu hermana. Cerca de octubre le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó. Me contó todo de ti.

-¿de mí?

-Sí eso de la brujería y todo. – El chico bufó.- Tu hermana era la chica más genial que había conocido, no dejaría que su extraña hermanita lo arruinará.

-¿te parezco extraña?

-En ciertos sentidos sí. Gracias por el chocolate.- Vernon se paró, dejó la taza y luego salió de la cocina.

Lily se quedó mirando la taza. Suspiró. Eso resultaba tan difícil.

-¿Estás molesta con tu madre?- Archibald Evans le preguntó a su hija. Ambos estaban en el coche y se dirigían a comprar comida. La chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto miraba las gotas de lluvia golpear el parabrisas. La noche caía aún sobre ellos.

-¿por qué preguntas?

-Te ves decaída.

Lily miró a su padre y suspiró.

-Quiero mucho a mamá y sé que todo lo hace por mi bien, pero quiero volver a Hogwarts, me necesitan.

-¿están tan mal las cosas como cree tu madre?

-No sé lo que crea. Estoy en peligro es cierto. Pero papito yo… yo no sé que haré si me aleja de mi mundo. No pertenezco al mundo muggle. Ustedes me dejaron… digo sé que no lo hicieron por voluntad propia, pero no pueden alejarme de todo aquello que conozco y he llegado a amar. No sé porque me quieren aquí… me temen.

-No Lil.- el padre de la pelirroja sonrió.- Nunca te temeremos, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, siempre lo estaremos.

-¿Por qué se fueron?

-Mira Lil… las cosas son difíciles de explicar. Debes hablar con tu madre. Ya no tienes nueve años y ella debe de entender…. Hazla entender, las cosas no cambiaran si no pones algo de tu parte.

-Gracias papá.- dijo Lily se quedó mirando el parabrisas. De pronto se irguió. – Detén el auto.- chilló.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Detén le auto papá.

En cuanto el automóvil se paró Lily salió del coche. Corrió mirando el cielo. Estiró sus manos. Las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Lily las veía. Entonces pasó. Una gota de color rojo, igual a la que había resbalado del parabrisas, cayó en su mano. Pronto la lluvia parecía estar hecha de sangre.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su padre junto a ella.

-Vampiros.- masculló. Sintió el dolor en el pecho. Todo se nublo. Cayó de rodillas sobre el fango.

_-El hechizo es peor. Está lloviendo. _

_-quieren tener la ventaja. _

_-Quieren ganar._

_-No los dejaremos. No podemos rendirnos, Lily confía en nosotros. _

Abrió sus ojos. Estaba acostada en el asiento del coche.

-Hija… Lily ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?- su padre estaba inclinada sobre ella.

-Los vampiros papá…. Han echado un conjuro… no sé como salimos de él.

-¿En que consiste?

-Papá, sigue siendo la media noche, la doceava campanada no terminado de sonar. Seguimos estando a la mitad de un día, a la mitad de un año con otro.

-¿Por qué hija?

-Quieren luchar.

No hubo mucho más que Lily recordará. El día y medio que siguieron a ese acontecimiento estuvieron llenos de dolorosas punzadas que no entendía y pensamientos que se escapaban, el mundo se nublaba y había pocos momentos que no estuvieran en completa oscuridad.  

Sentada en la mesa del comedor sentía como se avecinaba otro colapso, pero éste sería mucho peor.

-¿Quieres más puré?- preguntó la señora Evans.

-No gracias.

-¿Lily te sientes bien? Te ves muy mal.- Petunia puso una cara de enfado.

-¿Cómo esperas que se vea? Déjala en paz. Lo único que lograrás es que te odie, ya no tiene once años.

-No me hables así Petunia.

-Yo no soy la que anda fastidiando a su hija. ¿Por qué no la dejas regresar a ese colegio de mierda? (N/a: Perdón)

-¡No hables así! ¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas!

-¡Tú ya no puedes decirme que hacer!

-¡Cállate jovencita!

-¡Soy lo suficiente mayor para saber que decir y que no! ¡Mi hermana se está muriendo de dolor y tú mírate como estás!

Las dos mujeres se habían parado y seguían gritando, pero los gritos comenzaban a perder el sentido. Lily sentía nauseas y un dolor en todas partes. Las sombras crecían a su alrededor. Volvía a ver el fuego alzarse sobre ella. Gritó.

Su madre y hermana la miraron.

-¡¡Lily!!- chilló la señora Evans. Pero la chica ya había salido corriendo con las manos en los odios.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto dando un portazo y la cerró con seguro. Cayó al piso de rodillas aullando de dolor. Se encogió en una esquina a la que había llegado arrastrándose. Gritó más fuerte. Apretó contra fuertemente el signo de los heraldos, un hilo de sangre resbaló entre sus dedos.

-¡Van a pensar que la estamos matando!- chilló la mamá de las chicas.- ¡¡Lily Evans abre esa puerta!!

- Mamá no grites.- dijo con voz demandante Petunia.- Algo le pasa, apostaría lo que fuera a que tiene que ver con que haya salido de ese lugar.

-Tonterías.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndote la ciega? ¡Lily debe volver!

-¡¡No me dirás que hacer!- la cara de Petunia se ladeo. Su madre le había dado una bofetada.

Los ojos de Bianca Evans se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a gimotear como una cría.

-¡¡Mira lo que me haz hecho hacer!! ¡Oh Petunia sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes!

-¡¡¡Nosotras sabemos que es lo mejor!!!- Petunia se giró y corrió escaleras abajo. Se refugió en el cuarto de huéspedes con Vernon.

La señora Evans calló de rodillas llorando y compadeciéndose a si misma.

Mientras tanto Lily había entre abierto sus ojos. Respiraba con dificultad. Lloraba a cantaros. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Sentía las sombras caer sobre ella y todo oscurecía.

-¡¡Déjenme!!- chilló. Gritaba frenética.- ¡¡Sé lo que debo hacer!!- Ocultó su cara entre sus manos. Sentía la adrenalina del nuevo heraldo en si misma.

-_¡¡Me fueron leales yo lo seré con ellos!!_

Un grito de dolor profundo y doloroso rompió todo y se alzó sobre las casas. Una luz blanca partió el aire.

-¡¡YA!!- Lily cayó al suelo medio desvanecida. Miró las tablas de madera. Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par. La lluvia entro en el lugar, como si fuera un rió que debía pasar por allí. El viento levantó los papeles y tiró todo. Un remolino se alzó sobre ya destruido lugar. EL agua mojó a Lily de pies a cabeza y gritó una vez más antes de hundirse en la oscuridad total.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con Petunia arreglando algunas cosas.

-Me duele la cabeza.- dijo con voz ahogada.

Su hermana la volteó a ver. No la abrazó, sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Esto no puede seguir así. Tienes que hablar con mamá.

-¡No puedo!-al ver la cara de su hermana se apresuró a aclarar.- No quiero herirla.

-Deja de ponerla sobre ti. ¿Quién es James?

-Un chico.

-Eso ya lo sé cabezota, pero es que repites su nombre en sueños, dices que te perdone, que tú lo intentas.

-Oh, Petunia.- murmuró.

-¿Quién es?

-Un chico, es dulce y siempre me ha querido, yo…

-¿enamorada?- Petunia rió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé lo que sientes, Vernon se dio cuenta que mientras él te contaba tú parecías triste. Lily hazlo por ti, no es divertido odiar a alguien que está en tú estado. Dile a mamá. Regresa con él y se la chiquilla tonta que eras.  Hazme ese favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerte ese favor?

Petunia se había parado y sonrió suavemente a Lily.

-Soy tu hermana, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni que alguna de las dos muramos, siempre seremos hermanas, aunque seas un fenómeno y yo una muigglel o lo que sea, no importa siempre pase lo que pase somos hermanas y ese es un vinculo que no es fácil de romper.

Lily también le sonrió a su hermana. Petunia salió del cuarto y Lily se quedó sola. Debía hablar con su madre. Tenía que regresar a Hogwarts.

La señora Evans limpiaba una foto en la sala cuando Lily entró.

-¿te sientes mejor corazón?- le preguntó.

-Tenemos que hablar mamá.

-Por supuesto... claro ¿Qué pasa?- dijo distraídamente.

-Voy a volver a Hogwarts.

El portarretratos resbaló de las manos se madre y cayó al piso rompiéndose.

-¡NO! ¡No volverás a Hogwarts! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de esa escuela! ¡Estar aquí es lo mejor para ti!

-¡No me conoces como sabes que es lo mejor para mí!

-¡Te parí, por supuesto que te conozco!

-¡¿Cómo vas a conocerme si pasaste los últimos cuatro años de mi vida huyendo de mí, mi mundo y todo lo que quiero?! ¡¡ ¿Cómo?!!

-¡¡No te permito que me grites!! ¡No terminarás como Petunia!

-¡No me conoces no sabes como soy, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida!

-¡Soy tu madre!

-El titulo por si sólo no te da el derecho.- dijo ella pasando sus gritos a murmullos llenos de cólera.

-¡No puedes dejarme!

-¡Sí puedo! ¡Deja de vivir mi vida mamá! ¡¡No conoces mi mundo ni nada de mí y no te importa!!

-¡¡Ese no es tu mundo!! ¡¡Tu mundo es aquel donde estamos tu padre y yo!!

-¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!- gritó Lily.- Mí mundo es aquel que yo decida. Quiero regresar a Hogwarts, necesito regresar… se lo prometí… él me… yo lo necesito.

-Lily no seas caprichuda… ¿Quién es él?

-Es un chico que amo mamá.

-No sabes que es amar.- la señora Evans se había dado la vuelta. 

-Que nadie te haya querido no quiere decir que James no me quiera.

-¡No me hables así señorita!

-Es cierto ¿o no? Sólo porque tú no conocías el amor hasta estar casada y porque tu matrimonio fue arreglado no quiere decir que yo no pueda amar. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a todo aquello que no conoces? ¡¡ ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?!!

-¡¡No te tengo miedo!! ¡¡Yo amo a tu padre!!

-Pero no  pudiste elegir a quien amar… tuviste que aprender a amarlo.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!

-¡Deja de intentar vivir la vida que querías en la mía!! ¡¡¡Quiero se una bruja mamá!!! ¡¡¡Creo que eso es lo más importanTE!!

La señora Evans se dejó caer en el sillón. Recogió la foto y por primera vez la miró. Su corazón dio un salto. En la foto salían sus dos hijas. Lily con dos colitas muy altas vestida de bruja y Petunia con la cara pálida vestida de vampiresa. Los recuerdos de esa noche de muertos llegaron a su mente.

_-Mamá quiero ser una bruja.- chilló con su voz aguda una chiquilla pelirroja de seis años. _

_La señora Evans la levantó del suelo y le dio vueltas._

_-Puedes ser lo que tú quieras. _

_-¿hasta una bruja? _

_-Las brujas no existen Lily.- dijo su madre. _

_-Pero ¿si existieran podría ser una? ¿Estarían orgullosos de mí?_

_-¡Claro! Puedes ser lo que tú quieras. No te lo prohíbo. Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y respetaré tu decisión. _

_La niña rió antes de besar a su mamá. _

La señora Evans empezó a hipar. Contenía las lágrimas. Allí en esa foto una niña le pedía ser una bruja y frente a ella una chica once años más grande le pedía lo mismo. Alzó su cara. Colocó el portarretratos de nuevo sobre la chimenea. No se fijó en que el cristal estaba roto.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó con voz tipluda.

-Eso es mamá.

-¿Pase lo que pase? ¿No regresarás atrás? Tengo miedo de perderte.- Bianca Evans seguía dándole la espalda a Lily.- No quiero que te vayas. Eres mi hija, mi pequeña.

-Mamá… pase lo que pase siempre seré tu hija… no importa que sea o no una bruja siempre lo seré. Quiero ser una bruja.

La madre de Lily gimoteó más fuerte. Se giró y caminó a la salida. Se paró junto a Lily.

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo. La pelirroja se giró a mirarla. Vio apenas como las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su madre y luego esta salió del lugar.

Sentada en las escaleras Petunia le sonrió a su madre.

-Es lo correcto- susurró. La señora Evans no la oyó.

Abajo Lily seguía parada en su lugar. Podía irse, sí podía. Pero ¿Era capaz de dejar a su familia? ¿Qué era más fuerte su amor por James o por sus padres?

"Haz lo que quieras" esa era la respuesta que llevaba a más preguntas. ¿Debía regresar?

1**.** Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Adelantos: El próximo chap es el cierre de la primera fase de este ff. Cada vez faltan menos chaps. Se trata de lo que pasó en Hogwarts mientras Lily estaba en su casa y sobre lo que pasa después, antes de entrar una vez más a clases. Se llama **"Un lugar llamado Hogwarts"**

2**. **¿que les pareció la familia de Lily? ¿Y quien es Débora Dulver? ¿Quién es el nuevo heraldo? ¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts?

3**. ** Se me olvidó agradecer y mencionar el chap pasado a Cristy (Tina) y a Gus que corrigieron y leyeron el chap. GRACIAS.   

4**. **última pregunta ¿Por qué Lily es la reina de caos y no Ale?

Gracias por leer.

Syringen _A.L.C.S _

**(**20pp**) **


	25. Un lugar llamado Hogwarts I

Hola a tods. Sí ya sé he tardado mucho y aún pensaba tardar más, pero decidí subir la mitad del chap, que es por sí sola muy grande. Espero que les guste.

**_Ya saben nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. _**

**__**

RR:

Ya tengo 157… muchas gracias así como vamos llegaremos pronto a los 200.

**Monalex**** Potter: **Quedan 12 chaps y medio porque falta la mitad de este. Bueno te enteras aquí por qué no es y si este ff tiene una segunda parte. Gracias por el rr.

**Ivy Potter Black: **Bueno en este chap (y su mitad faltante) te enteras de la respuesta de la mayoría de las preguntas. Gracias por el rr las dudas se van respondiendo.

**ViolteaPotter****: **Gracias

**Niniel204:** Sí Petunia no es tan mala onda. Que bueno que te gustó.

**Alyssa**** Kraft: **Hola, no sabes que ilusión me hizo tu rr. Yo tengo muchos ff preferidos y he hecho lo mismo… no podía creer que alguien lo hiciera con el mío. Sí sé que al principio es algo confuso… pero bueno esas partes son necesarias. Gracias por decir que te gusta como  escribo y espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Gracias.

**Alicia: **Que bueno que te gusta… a ver si ya te pones al día porque vas un chap atrás… aunque ya te has puesto como me has dicho por msn es cierto. Las partes Sirius son para ti y que bueno que sigas leyendo. Gracias.

Bueno la carta de Lily esta escrita en cursiva… el diario de Eli comienza con y termina también en cursiva. Espero que les guste y resuelva sus dudas. No está muy bien corregido porque me urgía subirlo… así que perdón por las faltas.

Ahora si les presento el chap (o la mitad) del 23. Gracias por leer.

****

**Capitulo veintitrés**

Un lugar llamado Hogwarts. ****

_Las tinieblas inundan los corazones de aquellos demasiado débiles para enfrentarlas._

**I**__

James Potter miró la carta en sus manos. Se sentó en el suelo de piedra y la abrió. "Lily ¿Por qué?" se preguntó como por décima vez. "Allí estarán todas las respuestas" había dicho. ¿Lo estarían? Lo desdobló con cuidado y miró la letra pequeña, junta y elegante de la pelirroja.

_Querido James. _

_Sí estás leyendo esto es porque yo ya me he ido. No sé si me he despedido de ti o no. Pero aquí lo hago. Espero poder explicarte las razones por las que me voy. Espero que tú puedas entender. _

-¿James?- Elinor se había acercado y se había sentado junto a él en el saco de dormir rojo. Lo abrazó y no dijo palabra.

-¿Tienes miedo Eli?- la chica asintió. – Yo también.

La noche estaba oscura y las luces se habían ido hacia tiempo. Era imposible saber cuanto, cualquier reloj en el castillo se había parado. Hasta los granos del reloj de arena se habían quedado suspendidos a la mitad de su trayectoria.

Dumbledore había convocado a todos al comedor. Las mesas habían desaparecido. Los adultos y profesores deliberan la situación. Niños de todas las edades desde los cinco años estaba sentados en grupos. Los alumnos estaban agrupados por casas. Muchos sacos de dormir de distintos colores tapizaban el suelo. El llanto de los niños y quedos murmullos era todo lo que se oía ahora.

James se había retirado a una de las esquinas del comedor, la tinta que Lily había usado parecía brillar en la oscuridad, por eso se había refugiado allí.

-¿Por qué nos dejó ahora?- murmuró la chica.- Ahora que la necesitamos. Hay algo allá afuera, nadie quiere decirme que es aunque yo sea premio anual. Los adultos están asustados. Algunos son Aurores, pero parecen tener miedo. Están esperando a que Ale aparezca y les aclaré todo. Me mandaron a buscarla, pero de algo estoy segura ella no está en el comedor.

-¿le preguntaste a Remus?

-Por supuesto. Dijo que después de que se separaron no la ha vuelto a ver. Te digo que algo anda mal.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Oh, James todo esto es tan confuso. He hablado con Alicia, dice que es difícil saber donde esta Ale, que intentó rastrear el castillo pero que todo parece bloqueado. ¿Puedes sacar tu espada?

-No.

-Lo mismo pasa con el arco de Alicia… tengo miedo James.

-Yo también Eli, tengo miedo por todos nosotros, por lo que pasará, por Lily… tengo miedo de saber que nuestra vida se va a…

-No hables así… es el tiempo que nos tocó vivir… nada más.

Sirius volvió a meterse la cuchara a la boca. Miró la natilla de color amarillo y volvió a meter su cuchara en ella. Movió la cuchara con pereza y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos. Peter y Remus jugaban con unas cartas.

-Estoy aburrido.- murmuró.

-Pues mira que nosotros nos estamos divirtiendo mucho.- repuso sarcástico Remus.

-Sí alguien no me dice que está pasando me volveré loco.

Peter carraspeó sonoramente y masculló algo.

-Sí lo sé Wormtail y eso de que Ale no está por ningún lado me pone los pelos de punta.- murmuró el licántropo.

-Además hace rato se acercó Alicia a anunciar que los poderes de los heraldos parecen no servir.

-Es porque no está Lily.- dijo tan bajo Peter como si fuera para si mismo. Había tenido el valor de decir lo que a los tres les rondaba por la cabeza desde hacia tiempo.

-Es que es tan extraño todo esto.

-Y luego James se fue a no sé donde.

-Está en aquella esquina.- respondió Remus señalando hacia la esquina más cercana.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- dijo en tono normal Sirius.

-Baja la voz pelmazo.- mustió Peter.- Que no te das cuenta que el silencio le da seguridad a algunos.

-habla por ti a mi me desespera y agobia, pero eso no quita nada…. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Mira Padfood. ¿Por qué no usas eso que llamas cabeza? Te aviso que no está sólo de adorno, si no quisiera estar solo hubiera venido con nosotros. Él es que debe estar peor por lo que pasó con Lily.

-Tú no viste a Elinor llorando hace rato.

-Por eso es mejor que se consuelen mutuamente.- Remus sonrió.

-¿Cómo?

-Elinor está allí con él, desde aquí lo veo.- barajó las cartas que tenía en sus manos y las repartió.- ¿tienes un dos Peter?

-Ve a pescar.- contestó el chico.- ¿tienes un nueve?

A regañadientes Remus le entregó el nueve de corazones.

Sirius mientras tanto tenía la vista fija en la esquina. Se arremolinó en su saco de dormir. Tomó la cuchara y el plato con natilla y se dispuso, una vez más, a comer. Pero algo se interpuso en el trayecto de la cuchara e hizo cesar todo murmullo.

La cuchara cayó al suelo. Sirius se había parado y caminaba a paso rápido por entre los sacos de dormir. 

-¿que es Alicia?- preguntó cuando llegó junto a la joven. No tardaron en llegar junto a él Peter y Remus seguidos de cerca por James y Elinor.

-Un grito de guerra.- murmuró la muchacha.- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore. Tenemos que cerrar las puertas del castillo y…

La chica calló.

-No servirá de nada… se acercan.- mustió la joven Ravenclaw.

-Pues lo mejor será ayudar. Remus, Peter ustedes no son heraldos… intenten calmar a los pequeños y buscar a quienes puedan luchar.

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo ante las órdenes de James.

-No importa que seamos heraldos, no está la reina del caos y Alessandra que es la más experimentada de nosotros. Además no podemos usar nuestros poderes.- dijo Elinor alarmada.

-Las puertas no resistirán.- dijo Alicia.

Se oyó otro grito y después una explosión sacudió al castillo. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Sirius no cerró sus ojos como muchas personas del comedor hicieron. Comenzaron a escucharse gritos. Desde su posición Sirius podía ver los ojos rojos de sus adversarios.

-Entréguenla.- chilló una voz. – Todo será más rápido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elinor. Un viento frió entraba por las puertas abiertas de par en par. Era tan frío, que helaba hasta los sentidos.

Nadie habló. Todos se preguntaban donde estaban los mayores. En ese silencio se escucharon pasos. Una figura se asomó en la sima de las escaleras.

Remus Lupin levantó la cabeza. Alessandra bajaba la escalera. Toda ella estaba pálida, tenía los pies descalzados y el vestido roto y rasgado. Su cabello negro caía por su espalda y sus ojos brillaban de un azul muy profundo. Su cara era adornada por una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿Por qué han venido?- preguntó con voz fría mientras llegaba al pie de la escalera.

Fue entonces cuando Elinor se lo preguntó por primera vez. ¿Por qué no era Alessandra la reina del caos? Sabía controlar su poder, conocía todo y sabía todo, su madre había sido la reina del caos y… Elinor miró de nuevo a Ale. Así pálida y llena de orgullo parecía una reina de verdad. ¿Por qué había tenido Lily entonces que sufrir? ¿Por qué?

-Sabes bien por lo que venimos, que luchaste con nosotros hace rato.- un relámpago azul eléctrico pasó por los ojos de la chica.

-Soy una insensata.- dijo.- Pero nunca dejó nada inconcluso. No pueden llevársela.

-Sabemos que la ocultas.- esta vez fue una mujer la que habló. Los dos vampiros (tanto el hombre como la mujer) parecían ser los lideres.

-¿y que harán para que se la de?

-Matar.- dijo sencillamente la vampiresa.

-Me das asco.- contestó Ale. La mujer se lanzó sobre ella pero algo la detuvo. Ale negaba con el pulgar. La vampiresa cayó al piso.- No me subestimes.

-¡¡Nadie más que tú tiene poder!!- gritó el líder mientras algunos vampiros ayudaban a la vampiresa.

-Bien… creo que te equivocas… no es la reina del caos quien tiene el poder de los heraldos… digamos que ella sólo dispara el interruptor… son las guardianas las encargadas.

-¡Pero ella no están! ¡Y tú mocosa no podrás con nosotros!- chilló algún vampiro.

-No les tengo miedo… no le tengo miedo a un montón de siervos… de que me sirve temer a aquellos que se sublevan ante mi padre. ¡¡Guardianas yo las llamó!! ¡¡Denle el poder a aquellos que les fue otorgado!! ¡¡Saben quien soy!! ¡¡GUARDIANAS!!

Un temblor recorrió el lugar. Dos flechazos de luz gris cegaron a la mayoría.

Sirius sonrió mordazmente.

-Es divertido ¿no?- dijo.- Sentir este poder.

Elinor rió mientras con sus manos creaba la ilusión de un perro. James tenía su espada y parecía inspeccionarla. Alicia hacia lo mismo con un bonito arco.

-Creo que eso hace que las cosas sean más justas.- dijo Ale con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Entréganos a la reina!- Un vampiro se precipitó sobre Ale. Una flecha lo atravesó. Un chillido y el humo negro que se disipó pronto además de la flecha que cayó al suelo fue todo lo que quedó.

Alicia bajó el arco y lo dejó caer. Luego cayó de rodillas.

-¿Eso es lo que tienes un montón de chiquillos con miedo a matar?

Ale miró a Alicia que respiraba con dificultad.

-Siempre he dicho que los heraldos son mejores cuando tienen esa sed de poder. – dijo la vampiresa. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo lanzó una daga que le dio en el hombro a Alicia. La chica no pronunció palabra. La vampiresa se acercó a ella y la tomó alzó. Sus ojos y los de la Ravenclaw se cruzaron. La mujer pasó sus dedos por la sangre que resbalaba por el brazo de la chica y se los llevó a la boca.

-Tienes una sangre muy dulce querida.- dijo.- Tal vez sería mejor terminar contigo de una vez.

-¡Alto!- el hombre encapuchado que, por la voz, James reconoció como el Mortífago-diente-de-oro habló. – Bájala. No vinimos a matar heraldos ineptos si no por un pez más gordo. Retiren a sus tropas, esperemos que la ratita salga de su escondite.- se giró a Ale.- Dile a tu amiguita que más le vale salir… tiene dos días hora de este reloj de arena.- el mago conjuro un gran reloj de arena y lo dejó en una esquina.- Si no sale para entonces mataremos a cualquier ser que este aquí. Nos vemos.- y él fue el último enemigo que salió.

Ale lo miró salir. Con un movimiento de su mano las dos puertas volvieron a su lugar y se cerraron. Luego cayó de rodillas y oculto su cara entre sus manos. Los que habían observado la escena permanecieron callados. Alicia sacó la daga y la dejó caer al suelo. Elinor se hincó a su lado y conjuró una venda. Fuertemente la puso sobre la herida deteniendo el sangrado.

-Lo haces muy bien- murmuró la Ravenclaw que intentaba no llorar.

-Quiero ser mendimaga, una de las cosas que sé es que no debes guardar el dolor. Mira que mal le hace a Ale. Llora Alicia.- dijo mientras a abrazaba. Alicia comenzó a llorar.

Remus mientras tanto se acercó a Ale.

-¿fuiste a enfrentarte con ellos cuando nos separamos?

La chica asintió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Remus quitó las manos de la chica de su cara. La muchacha lloraba suavemente. Se alejó de Remus.

-Soy una tonta… he estado cometiendo error tras error, primero permitir que Lily se fuera, después no avisar de la emboscada y pensar que podría con ella. Luego perder el control aquí. Alicia mató a un vampiro y la pobre no puede soportarlo. Yo… yo aunque les de poder… no puedo pedirles… no puedo pedirles que… que… que maten… si yo ensucio mis manos es porque a mí me han enseñado a matar… yo crecí con eso. Pero no debería decirte nada.

-Deja de hacerte la fuerte Ale.- dijo Remus.- No servirá de nada.

La chica le sonrió suavemente.

-Sirve Remus, tú lo sabes… sí yo no soy fuerte ¿Cómo puedo pedirle a Lily que lo sea? Muchas personas caerían al verme flaquear.

La chica se levantó.

-Gracias por subirme el ánimo. – Murmuró.- Iré a buscar a Dumbledore.

Remus la miró alejarse escaleras arriba.

James se acercó a su amigo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

-Es difícil ¿verdad?

-Mucho.- murmuró el licántropo. Luego miró a James sorprendido. El joven Potter rió alegremente al ver a su amigo enrojecer. En sus manos apretaba la espada y la carta de Lily, que seguía sin haber terminado de leer.

**10 horas d.a (después del apagón)**

_Si_ _alguien hace dos años me hubiera dicho que mi vida llegaría esto_ _no le habría creído, es más me hubiera echado a reír. Pero las catástrofes parecen venir una detrás de otra sin darnos ya ni siquiera un momento para respirar. No hablo sólo de este año nuevo (que sigue sin terminar) no, hablo de todo. Desde la llegada de Ale a nuestras vidas todo parece ir más rápido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no fue su llegada la que lo comenzó todo. El destino es muy extraño y da muchas vueltas, él fue el que quiso que Ale y Lily se encontraran este verano, él que quiso que Lily la viera cuando tenía trece años. Él fue el que me distancio de Sirius y James para luego volvernos a unir, con una amistad más fuete y en un caso algo más. Es extraño también que Lily acabara enamorada. Como digo todo pasa muy rápido. Pero no todo pesa igual en mi balanza. Una de las peores cosas es peder a Ingrid. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Ahora estoy aquí sentada, mientras una reunión se prepara. Yo no debo ir. A decir verdad ningún heraldo, más que Ale, estará allí. A veces pienso que aunque estemos metidos hasta el cuello en esto hay cosas que no debemos saber. Sé lo dije a James, es la época que nos tocó vivir. Pero a veces me gustaría que mi vida fuera normal… sin contratiempos… aunque como dice Sirius eso le quita lo divertido a la vida… sólo hay una y hay que disfrutar lo que venga, aunque sean catástrofes a mil por hora._

Elinor dejó al pluma en el suelo y cerró su frasco de tienta. Suspiró suavemente y se dejó caer. El colchó de su cama la recibió. Se arremolino y se tapo con la cobija. No había podido dormir en todo ese tiempo. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos volvía a ver a los vampiros o se imaginaba a uno clavando sus colmillos en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Hizo una bola de pergamino con lo que acaba de escribir y lo lanzó. Luego abrazó sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo. Oculto su cabeza bajo la manta y ya allí comenzó a llorar. Llorar por todo el miedo que sentía, toda la confusión que la llenaba, todo el dolor que de alguna forma le estaba oprimiendo. Había llorado muchas veces antes, tantas que, de haber sabido contar, habría perdido la cuenta cuando era una cría. Pero de todas esas veces nunca lloró con esa y por tantas cosas. Lloraba por odio, por horror, por miedo… miedo que sabía que hasta Ale sentía, por sentirse inútil, por saber que su mejor amiga no estaba, por soledad, por tantas cosas que muchas no logro saber cuales eran. Pero entre tantas lágrimas, sentimientos y pensamientos llegó una idea. Una idea que hizo que el torrente de agua disminuyera. Tal vez esta vez si podría ser útil. Tal vez…

James se acomodo. Él suelo de piedra estaba frío, pero ese pasadizo era el único en el que creía que podría estar solo para leer. Abrió la carta una vez más.  Leyó de nuevo el primer párrafo. Tomó aire antes de comenzar el segundo.

_Tal vez comenzar por el principio sea lo mejor si es que hay alguno. Quizás todo comenzó cuando supe que era una bruja. Antes de que yo entrará a Hogwarts en mi casa las cosas eran perfectas, pero con la carta todo se arruinó. Mi hermana comenzó a odiarme y aunque mis padres me dijeron siempre que estaban orgullosos de mí, nunca estuve segura y aún hoy sigo sin estarlo. Luego vino lo de mis vacaciones para pasar a tercer año, el ministerio me separó de mi familia, me mandó a un internado y a Petunia a no sé que academia. Mis padres fueron enviados de viaje y desde entonces no los he vuelto a ver. Desde entonces no he recibido una sola carta de ellos. Nada. Viví lejos de ellos y crecí sin familia. El internado no era mi familia. Muchas veces a lo largo de tercer y cuarto pensaba en mis padres y soñaba con que los volvería a ver. A mediados de cuarto me di cuenta de que había elegido ser una bruja, de que mis padres temían lo que pasaría con ellos si se me acercaban, que terminarían como esas personas en el festival. Entonces se adueño de mí un odio inmenso por mis progenitores. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos el odio se incrementaba y hubo momentos en que estallé, si no fuera porque Ingrid y Elinor estaban allí… no sé lo que hubiera pasado. Luego estabas tú, la persona más idiota que hubiera conocido que se la pasaba molestando. No entendía como era que no te hartabas, que no me dejabas en paz. Eras un egocéntrico, un verdadero imbécil. Te la pasabas revolviéndote el cabello, coqueteando con las chicas y molestándome a mí que nunca caí ante ti…. Hasta ahora. Molestaba a Snape todo el tiempo y te creías el mejor. Sí, cuanto me desagradabas. Luego en sexto no sé porque comenzamos a ser amigos. Es difícil explicarlo… pero parecía que habías madurado… luego llegamos a séptimo… oh James no se si te lo dije antes de irme, no sé si debo decírtelo ahora… pero creo que desde finales de sexto ya me gustabas y la cosa fue empeorando. Primero cuando trataste de besarme durante el castigo de McGonagall y yo no pude hacer nada, es más estaba dispuesta a que me besarás. Y luego todo lo que vino… oh James si supieras cuanto te amo y cuanto me duele separarme de ti. Pero tuve mis razones. Las tuve. _

James guardó la carta al tiempo que escuchaba pasos. Una figura dobló la esquina. Una figura apreció entre las sombras. James se paró, pero antes de sacar su espada la sombra se quitó la capucha.

-Buenos días James Potter.- dijo la mujer frente a él.- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevarme ante Alessandra?

-¿tú?

**12 horas d.a. **

Ale miró con enfado a Dumbledore.

-No llegarán muy lejos y es imposible encender un fuego para los polvos flu y cuanto apuesto a que tus transladores no servirán de nada.

-¿Entonces que propones que hagamos niña?- dijo una mujer mirándola de mal modo. – No veo por qué una niña tenga que estar en esta reunión.

-Usted no sabe quien soy. No hable.

-Eres una chiquilla con mucho ego.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Ale se había parado. Una taza voló y golpeó la pared.- Mi nombre es Alessandra Ryddle, fui criada en las grandes islas y sé más de este asunto que usted.

-Así que tú eres la pobre chiquilla hija de un asesino. Debes de estar orgullosa.

Ale se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mujer.

-Tienes demasiado poder y eso te hace daño, si pudiera usarlo una persona que no estuviera en una etapa tan difícil como la tuya.

-Madame Umbrige podría hacer el favor de cerrar la boca.- dijo Madame Xantelí. – Vaya a darle clases de ética a su hija no a nosotros.

-Celine…

-Es mocosa como usted la ha llamado puede hacerla explotar desde dentro y créame no es agradable… además estoy empezando a creer que es lo mejor.

-Miré usted es sólo una profesora…

-Soy un Auror y usted mujer estúpida no puede hablarme en ese tono.- La profesora se había parado.- Por que si no seré yo quien le haga sufrir.

-Todos pierden…

-¡Basta!- Dumbledore se puso de pie.- Por favor siéntense y hablamos como gente normal. ¿Alguien tiene una solución?

-Yo…

-No estoy dispuesta a oír a esa chiquilla.- Dijo Madame Umbrige. Ale la miró con odio.

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a quedarme. – se paró y salió de la sala. Caminó por los corredores.- Mujer horrible.

Entró a un salón de clase. Cerró la puerta y gritó frustrada. Movió su mano y una mesa salió volando y golpeó la pared.

-¡Estoy fallando!-gritó.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no dudo!

Esta vez fue una silla la que se rompió cuando golpeo la pared. Cayó de rodillas y volvió a gritar.

-Que grites no arreglará nada.

Ale miró la puerta. Sirius y Peter estaban allí de pie.

-Haces mucho escándalo.- secundo Wormtail.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?- chilló con furia.- ¿Qué me deje caer y que mueran todos?

-Queremos que te calmes.- dijo Remus saliendo a la vista de la joven.- Podemos lograr esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… yo tengo un plan.- Elinor se acercó a Ale.- Te seguimos. Tengo un plan.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo crear una ilusión.- dijo segura.

-Será muy complicado.- murmuró Ale.

-Acabó de recibir mi poder. Estoy segura que puedo. 

-Una tan real que ellos crean que pelean contra la reina. No puede verse etérea.

-Puedo hacerlo. Lo sé.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Bien yo…

Todos estaban ya dentro del salón de clases. La puerta se abrió. James miró a sus amigos.

-¿Una reunión y no me invitan?

-Se acabó la diversión… ya llegó James…- dijo Sirius en broma.

-¿Qué te molesta?- dijo Ale.

-Estaba leyendo la carta que me dejó Lily.

-¿te dejo una carta?

-Creo que debería leerles un párrafo.

Elinor miró a su amigo.

James abrió la carta y pasó varias hojas.

_Un día, antes de que luchara con Melizza aunque por esas fechas, me llegó una carta, no le dije a nadie sobre ella. Era de mi madre. La primera carta después de cuarto años y era una petición, una petición de que renunciará al mundo mágico y regresará a ella. Oh, James no sabes como me sentí, es como si todo el odio se hubiera extinguido, hasta la compadecí, pensé lo horrible que debió ser para ella separarse de sus dos hijas, estar condenada a no volver a Inglaterra y luego estaba el hecho de que sabía que yo estaba en peligro. Ingrid le escribió una carta. En ésta decía que yo estaba en peligro, que como amiga mía que era debía avisarle y pedirle que me pusiera a salvo. El dolor y la frustración se apodero de mí. Yo no quería irme, no podía irme. Después llegó otro obstáculo. Melizza prendió en mi cabeza a la duda. Algo que jamás había sentido. Aún ahora, sentada aquí en el camerino escuchando a Elinor y a Alicia cantar a gritos alguna pegajosa melodía mientras que Ale se les une a ratos, puedo sentir la duda en mí. Siento que no soy digna del poder que me dieron, que yo no debería ser la reina del caos. Oh, James soy tan débil. Esa es la principal razón. Me doy cuenta que soy débil. No hablo del aspecto físico, no para nada, yo soy débil de espíritu. No soy digna y menos tengo derecho a recibir ese titulo. Ale, que parece una reina y que tiene el poder, debería serlo. A veces pienso que el ser muggle me hace aún menos digna. No tengo derecho a inmiscuirme así en la magia siendo lo que soy. Sé que lo negarías, que dirás que soy fuerte, pero estoy conciente que del miedo que tengo y de lo tonta e infantil que soy. Alguna vez te pedí que maduraras, no sé como pude pedirte eso. Aún no entiendo como es que soy la reina del caos, es más me apeno de serlo. _

Calló y miró a todos.

Elinor giró su cabeza y miró a Ale.

-¿Por qué no eres la reina del caos Ale?

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica.- Pensé que les había quedado claro.

-No… ni la misma Lily lo tiene claro.

-Entonces yo lo explicaré.- Una mujer apareció en el salón, primero como si fuera sólo un vapor y luego como una persona de carne y hueso. A su lado había algo brillante… un hada.

-¿Melizza?-preguntó Ale.

-Bravo Alessandra, sabes quien soy.

-¿que haces aquí?

-Explicar o más bien ayudaré a está hada… tal vez hayas oído de ella ¿Melirdanil?

El hada hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Lily?

-Se los han repetido muchas veces. Sólo algunos dones se trasmiten por la sangre, otros son más extraños, como el de la vida o la lealtad o el caos. Lily Evans estaba unida a la magia desde que nació y que haya liberado a un espectro lo comprueba.

-¿a que se refiere?- preguntó James.

-Lo mejor será que se sienten.- Melizza se sentó en el escritorio del profesor y miró a todos.- Lily tenía una fijación por la magia, a su alrededor (como pasa con cualquier mago o bruja inexperto) pasaban cosas extrañas, pero a veces salían de lo normal. Una tarde cuando ella tenía seis años entró a la sala de su casa y sintió por primera vez la opresión de las sombras. Ella no le dio importancia, pero se acercó a un reloj de péndulo. Allí vivía desde hacía años un espectro de fuego. La niña tocó el reloj y disipó la sombras, por eso el espectro prendió fuego a su alrededor. La sala se incendiaba y Lily estaba en medio de todo aquello, no entendía hacía calor y entonces lo vio.- Hizo una pausa y miró al hada.

-Yo pasaba por allí, el fuego me tomó por sorpresa y caía asfixiada por el humo y por el calor (soy un hada de invierno). Abrí mis ojos esperando hallar mi fin y en su lugar me encontré con una chiquilla pelirroja que me veía. Me tomó entre sus manos y cruzó las llamas como si no le pasará nada. Luego cayó al suelo desmayada. El fuego se apagó y su madre corrió hacia ella. Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

-Años después llegó a la casa de los Evans la carta para que su hija menor asistiera a Hogwarts, eso parecía explicarlo todo. En esas fechas Melirdanil regresó a la casa de la niña (aunque era verano) porque el hecho de que fuera una bruja la unía al hada. Ella tenía que pretejerla.

-Le hice creer que a todos los niños brujos les pasaba lo mismo. Ella estaba tan feliz por ser bruja que lo creyó y me aceptó. En el tiempo que había pasado averigüe muchas cosas de la niña. Como que cada diez generaciones aparece la magia en su familia, pero a veces en grados muy bajos y siempre en el primogénito. Lily era la segunda hija y tenía mucho poder. Cuando una tradición de sangre se rompe así es que algo extraño ha pasado.

-Un verano Lily fue con sus padres a un festival. Creo que todos saben lo que pasó allí. Lily mientras todo explotaba, mientras las personas morían ella miró a Ale y sintió a las sombras con más fuerza. Buscó la causa de esa opresión y encontró algo en el cielo.

-La marca tenebrosa.- dijo Elinor evocando el recuerdo de Lily.

-Exacto. Luego cuando en este año estaba en peligro o las sombras y opresión era muy grande ella se desmayaba y usaba su poder. – Dijo Melizza.- Ella fue elegida desde siempre. Todo apuntaba hacia ella, hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí Peter sus ojos- dijo Ale.- Ese verde no es usual.

-es cierto.- Melizza miró a la ventana y la oscuridad.- Todo tiene que ver con un pacto de sangre. Fue hace muchos años. Cuando Isabel era una niña. Merlín le concedió a Isabel el don como a muchos otros niños que nacieron en esa época, para detenerlo a él, sabía que se avecinaba un tiempo oscuro. Por ese tiempo un pacto se hacía entre dos casas. Una que desciende hasta Lily Evans juró sobre su sangre que la magia se perdería en su familia para dárselo a la otra, la otra familia que casualmente llega hasta una persona que ustedes conocen bien. Juró proteger a cualquiera que pudiera vencer a esos desequilibrios con el poder de la familia Ewan (Evans), pero había una cosa en ese juramento. La mujer de los Ewan hizo una profecía y cuando esa se cumpliera el poder regresaría a su familia a aquella persona que estuviera en contacto con la magia.

-Lily.

-Sí, con ella se rompió el juramento y se convirtió en la reina del caos. Las sombras empezaron a crecer desde que ella nació. Ale es un heraldo porque desciende de Slytherine por parte de padre, su madre no tenía poder cuando se caso con Ryddle.

-Pero fue traición.- murmuró James recordando la carta de Lily.

-Sí. – respondió Melirdanil.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sirius-¿Quién es el descendiente de la otra familia?

Melizza sonrió.

-Albus Dumbledore.- todos se miraron.- Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo citas con otras personas.

Melizza salió del salón y se perdió en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Las cosas se complican.

-No sólo eso no podemos hacer nada contra los vampiros.- murmuró Remus.

-Tenemos que hayas una forma, luego podremos en todo esto ahora hay que vencerlos.- dijo Ale.

-Siempre hay una manera.- todos voltearon a ver a Elinor. No era ella quien había hablado. Si no una figura a su lado. Lily Evans le sonreía a todos. Su cabello rojo que le caía como sangre por los hombros y una túnica blanca. Hasta el signo de los heraldos colgaba de su cuello.

-Es una ilusión ¿verdad?- murmuró James.

-Sí lo es. ¿No está mal?

-Es increíble.- dijo Ale.- Más que eso… parece Lily.

La ilusión miró a Alessandra.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó.

-Creo… creo que lo mejor será que subas a la torre y te pares allí. ¿Puedes invocar algo de luz?

La ilusión asintió.

-Bien hazlo y espera allí. Luego desaparece.

Volvió a asentir, se dirigió a la salida pero se paró en el umbral.

-James… Lily dice que no te preocupes, que hará todo lo que pueda. – luego desapareció.

-Ahora tenemos otro problema… saben que está aquí, pero no sabemos cómo vencerlos. Creo que no hay manera, somos demasiado pocos… no lo lograremos.

-¡No puedes rendirte!- le gritó Peter a Ale.

-¡No veo cómo lo haremos!

-¡Tiene que haber una manera de detenerlos!- gritó Remus

-¡Tenemos dos días!- chilló la muchacha.

-¡Hay que encontrar un plan!

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose unos a otros. Sirius movía sus dedos y mascullaba cosas.

-Yo… yo creo que tengo un plan.- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno tengo que hablar con Rufy y con Doug pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas Black?

-Cuando este hecho te lo diré Nori. Ahora me voy.- dijo y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué se trae entre manos?- preguntó Ale.

-Lo que sea… es nuestra única esperanza.

Todos sabían que Remus tenía razón.

Sirius expuso su plan horas más tarde en el comedor. La mayoría lo tomó con gusto y comenzaron a trabajar. Por fin las bromas de los merodeadores servirían para algo.

Los pequeños hasta curto curso y los padres fueron escondidos en las mazmorras y en algunos almacenes. Los elfos domésticos se dedicaban a mandar mensajes y llevar comida. Los demás alumnos y profesores ayudaban.

La única que no estaba entre ellos era Ale que se encontraba en la torre norte. Era hora de que "Lily Evans" hiciera su aparición. 

Cuando Albus Dumbledore anunció que habían pasado 24 horas desde el apagón algo extraño pasó.

Sirius estaba amarrando una red al techó. Levaba la camisa del uniforme abierta, aunque era invierno todo ese trabajo le estaba dando calor. Bajó del techó con una cuerda y se paró frente a la mesa donde Doug y Alicia discutían acerca de algunos cohetes.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó.

-te vas a enfermas si no te cubres.- contestó la chica.- Además hay alumnas que no se pueden concertar.

-Que graciosa.- dijo el chico.- Que te parece si me quito la camisa por completo como James y le ayudo con los adornos del techo.  

-Eres insoportable.

-Gracias.

-¡Sirius podarías dejar de coquetearle!- dijo Elinor apareciendo junto a él. Tenía una escoba en la mano.- Sabes que soy celosa.

-Y yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-Sí van a decirse cosas cursis.- dijo Alicia.- Aléjense de mi mesa.

-Que carácter.- murmuró Sirius.- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bien.- dijo Doug.- Será mejor que ayudes a Peter con esas cubetas a penas y puede.

Sirius asintió y se alejó.

-Bueno Alice ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un descansó?

-¿Alice?- murmuró.

-¿Qué? Suena bien.

-Tonto.

Mientras ellos hablaban James y Jessica hacían piruetas motados en sus escobas mientras trabajaban.

-Te vi bailar con Remus.- le dijo el chico.

-La mitad de la escuela o más también me vio. Ale fue muy linda al pedirle que me sacara.

-Ay vamos eres una chica preciosa seguro que te hubiera sacado.

Jessica rió.

-Vamos…- murmuró.- No lo creo.

-¿es él?

-¿Qué?

-Es Remus a quien tanto quieres y por quien puedes sonreír ¿verdad? Si él es feliz tú también.

-Que bueno que te has dado cuenta.- dijo la chica.- Sé que Remus jamás se fijará en mí, pero yo puedo alimentarme de esa felicidad que irradia y hacerla mía.

-Eres genial Jess. La verdad.

-Gracias.- James la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

- Verás como siempre serás feliz porque Remus es feliz… aunque tal vez algún día ames a alguien más.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella. Se separó del buscador y le sonrió. A lo que James contestó con una risa.

De pronto un rayo ilumino todo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad así que eso los cegó. Cuando James abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que caía un diluvió. Llovía y la lluvia se filtraba y mojaba todo. Bajó en picada al ver entrar a Ale corriendo.

-¡Han visto a Lily!- dijo.

-El hechizo es peor. Está lloviendo

-Quieren tener la ventaja.- dijo Alicia.

-Quieren ganar.- murmuró Peter.

-No los dejaremos. No podemos rendirnos. Lily nos necesita.

-Sí… lo sé. Es probable que allí donde ella este esté lloviendo desde hace más tiempo.

-Han pasado veinticinco horas desde el apagón.- gritó Dumbledore.- Manos a la obra tenemos veintitrés horas.

Ale miró el cielo y abrió sus manos. Una gota de color escarlata cayó en ella.

-está lloviendo sangre… esto es la guerra.- murmuró. La lluvia empeoró, pero nadie paró.

**47:50 horas d.a.**

Alicia volvió a hacer una mueca. Estaba sentada sobre la arena. Un montículo de sacos llenos de arena y cubiertos de la misma crecía a su lado. Movió la cabeza.

-Diez minutos.- murmuró Rufy a su lado. La chica lo miró y asintió.

Le había tocado la segunda fortaleza. A su lado Doug murmuraba hechizos. La lluvia caía sobre ellos. No importaba que estuvieran en el cuarto piso… la lluvia se colaba por le techo, inundaba todo, por las escaleras caían cascadas y una catarata bajaba hasta la entrada del comedor. Se arremolino en su capa y acomodo la capucha. Miró el arco.

-Deberías de dejar de suspirar… puede comenzar en cualquier momento.- Alicia giró sus ojos hacia el hombre que estaba apoyado contra la pared y miraba hacia el vacío pasillo. –Además no veo porque estás aquí.

-No deberías juzgarla Longbotton.- comentó Doug.- Ella es Alice….

-Alicia.- corrigió la chica.

-Ya te he dicho que suena mejor Alice… además que tengas raíces españolas no quiere decir que deban ponerte ese nombre… Alice suena más inglés.

La chica bufó.

-Tú eres la muchacha que disparó un arco y cayó por haber matado… la de espíritu débil.

-No te atrevas a decirme que soy débil. No creo que tú hayas sentido lo que yo sentí hoy.

-Soy un Auror.- dijo el tal Longbottom. – Y he matado tanto que he pedido la cuenta.

-Pues yo no deseo matar.

-¿Y quien lo desea? Pero eres un heraldo… no te sorprendas soy amigo de Dumbledore... pero eres un heraldo… estás condenada a matar, sobre ti recaen muchas maldiciones.

-¡Tú no entiendes!- gritó.- Sentí como si yo fuera la flecha, como me hundí en el cuerpo, sentí que era el grito que luchaba, el humo que se perdía, la vida que se alejaba. Y entonces regrese a mi cuerpo y no puede hacer más que caer.

-Yo también he sentido el dolor en carne propia, pero también estoy ligado a esto… te lo he dicho, eres un heraldo debes vivir como tal.

-No lo elegí.

-¿Y quien elige su destino?

Un relámpago alumbro el corredor a oscuras cegando a los que estaban en él. La lluvia cayó con más fuerza. Alicia extendió sus manos y miró las gotas escarlata caer en su mano.

Todos guardaron silencio. Como le había dicho Ale, la chica cerró sus ojos y miró dentro de su cabeza el comedor.

Alessandra estaba sola. Aún después de haber escuchado la explicación de Melizza, Alicia se dio cuenta que seguía viendo a Ale como una reina… ella era su líder.

Alicia logró ver a los vampiros. Todos en fila y esperando. Tres personas se adelantaron. La muchacha sintió la herida arder cuando su vista se fijó en la vampiresa.

-Entréguenla.- dijo con voz aguda.

-No.- dijo Ale.

-Mira mocosa.- el hombre levantó la mano y la vampiresa enmudeció.

-No necesito que la calles, que profese a los cuatro vientos su odio por mí.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre.- le dijo en un susurró el Mortífago.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?- preguntó fríamente.

-Eres capaz de matar igual que él.

Ale sonrió. Su mano se movió rápidamente. Sacó una daga y la lanzó. Un vampiro chilló antes de desaparecer. La daga volvió a la mano de Ale.

-Tienes razón soy capaz.- dijo la muchacha.- Gracias por las dagas, ahora tengo dos.

La vampiresa la miró con odio.

-Creo que ha sido demasiada habladuría.

Ale supo lo que el vampiro quería decir. Empezó a mover algo en sus manos, pero nadie más que los heraldos (que observaban la escena) repararon en ello.

-Entrégala.- murmuró.

-JAMÁS.- En el momento en que el vampiro saltó sobre ella la chica pisó con su pie algo en el piso que la hizo saltar. Su mano dejó caer una bola que explotó llenando todo de luz. Chillidos y luego retumbó el clamor de voces y las pisadas.

Alicia abrió sus ojos. Miró a todos y se paró. Tensó el arco.

-¿no tenías miedo?- dijo Longbottom a su lado que tenía la varita preparada.

-A veces el miedo sólo es un alimento más para el espíritu.- La chica soltó un flecha que silbó antes de clavarse en el cuerpo del primer vampiro.

Elinor sonrió a Carina.

-Han entrado-dijo

-Podremos detenerlo.- afirmo la isleña con una sonrisa.

Elinor tomó una amarra y comenzó a deshacer el nudo.

-¿te parece que soltemos todo de una vez?- preguntó a Carina.

La chica sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza. También comenzó a deshacer un nudo. Amabas se miraron cuando escucharon pasos en el corredor.

-Una.- murmuró Elinor

-Dos.

-Tres.- la dos chicas dejaron que las cuerdas se soltaran. En el mismo instante que los vampiros entraban al comedor un alud los golpeó. El lodo y tierra que Sirius junto a Rufy y Doug habían juntado los arrastró pasillos atrás.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a correr y resbalarse sobre el lodo. EN el momento en que Carina divisó a un vampiro hizo que el lodo volviera a remontarse. EL viento parecía ir en contra de los vampiros. Pero no así de sus armas. Las dos chicas comenzaron a tener lastimadas graves en todo el cuerpo. Elinor cerró los ojos. Tomó a Carina de la mano e hizo una ilusión. Amabas desaparecieron dejando atrás muchas ilusiones que entretendrían a sus enemigos. Con un suspiro Elinor se dejó caer en la trampilla que habían colocado. Cayó al vacío y fue a toparse con un colchón blando. Carina no tardo en seguirla. Elinor se quitó una flecha, miró la punta. Sonrió con tristeza, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer. El veneno no tardo en tener el mismo efecto en su acompáñate, pero antes ésta desató la tormenta que los mismos vampiros habían comenzado.

Alicia abrió sus ojos de golpe. En ese momento maldijo la conexión que Ale había hecho. Los rayos comenzaron a caer sin menos pausas y los truenos sacudían al castillo a cada momento.  Alicia apartó con un movimiento de su mano su cabello de su rostro. La lluvia seguía cayendo con más fuerza. Aprovechando un momento de luz lanzó otra flecha.

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó Rufy mientras su cabeza sobresalía de entre la muralla de sacos de arena que comenzaban a caer. Lanzó un hechizó.

-Bastantes ¿Cuánto podremos resistir?- preguntó a su vez Longbottom.

-Poco.- murmuró Alicia antes de lanzar otra flecha. Miró la última que le quedaba y la puso en su cinturón luego sacó su varita.

-¿y esa flecha?

-Asunto especial.- comentó la chica.- Cuando llegue una nueva horda usen la trampilla y déjenlos pasar… James debe de estar aburrido.

La chica los miró y luego se internó en el corredor. Entró a un salón y abrió la ventana. Saltó y cayó sobre algunos arbustos. Sus brazos se arañaron y también su cara. Pero no se detuvo.

Comenzó a correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cayó varias veces y resbaló otras tantas. AL llegar a las puertas del comedor estaba llena de lodo, mojada y toda magullada. Se pagó a la pared y cerró sus ojos.

Ale sintió al instante la presencia de Alicia en su mente.

-Calma.- susurró antes de girarse. En su intento de huida la herida se su muslo había vuelto a abrirse. Rasgó otra tira de lo que quedaba del viejo vestido. Después de vendarse se paró. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Logro percibir a James intentando calmar a quienes estaban a su cargo. Cada vez los vampiros se acercaban más a las mazmorras.

Elinor… la muchacha bufó enfurecida. Seguía sin poder dar con ella y Sirius estaba frente a las puertas de las mazmorras. Alicia en el comedor. Alessandra sabía bien por que. Se paró y caminó con uno que otro tropiezo. Cayó al suelo de pronto. Miró hacia la ventana de su "celda" estaba condenada a esperar allí durante la batalla… al menos por un tiempo.

Isabel se dejó caer. Su mente intentó, fallidamente, aferrarse a la conciencia antes de volver a la oscuridad. Conocía esa celda y sentía, también, esa opresión que llenaba el corazón de su hija. Ambas encerradas sin posibilidades de luchar. Gimió suavemente.

-Da igual lo que hagas.- murmuró una Mortífaga al otro lado de las rejas.- Esta vez no serás perdonada.

-Calla Efime.- murmuró el otro carcelero.- Aún tiene ese poder que en antaño tanto temiste.

La Mortífaga rió fríamente.

-Bellatrix suele decir algunas veces lo mismo… esa chica está hecha par esto… pero siempre le respondo que Isabel es una llama que se apaga, hizo traición, morirá por ello.

-Tú esperas ese trono ¿verdad?

Efime sonrió.

-Espero lo que me merezco. Muchos años espere por él muchos años… Isabel llegó y todo se fue a la ruina… sigo sin entender por qué Aensley trajo ese cuadro.

Esta vez fue el Mortífago quien rió.

-Te burlas de mi ¿verdad?

-Oh amiga… Voldemort nunca sentirá amor y esa es su ruina, esperemos que nadie encuentre un día que su punto débil yace allí… porque Tom sintió amor por esa mujer, que ha caído en desgracia, y ella es la única capaz de sacar a Tom de su encierro, cuando muera estará firmada la sentencia de Voldemort.

-¿Por qué hablas así de nuestro señor?

-Bien sabe tú que él es un simple mortal, sólo Isabel ha podido, a veces, regresarlo a ser humano. Cuando ella se vaya Voldemort enloquecerá… el poder no le deja ver con claridad ahora, entonces lo cegará y ni tú Efime podrás ser capaz de ayudarlo. Sólo hay un alma que seria capaz y ella lo odia como sólo él puede llegar a odiar.

-¿Esa mocosa?

-Tú llamas mocosa a la hija de una reina y del diablo… la subestimas… ahora mismo le da una paliza a tu ejecito porque en ella yace el poder y coraje de su madre y aquel deseo enfermo de lograr sus objetivos que heredó de quien tu llamas señor.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó la mujer mientras se paraba. Horrorizada miró a su compañero.

Una risa salió de debajo de la capucha. Una risa femenina.

-Todo por lo que has luchado se derrumbará algún día, mira el comienzo de su ruina.- dijo el Mortífago… en ese momento Efime supo que era una mujer y que no era un aliado.- Porque quien llamas tu señor a olvidado un detalle y es demasiado tarde… él no comprende como puede alguien sacrificarse y jamás compradera que cuando Isabel muera el firmará su sentencia.

-¡NO!

-Oh, ciega mujer… tú también estás cegada por el poder.- Bajó la capucha y se deshizo de las ropas negras y la mascará blanca. Una casaca de rizos dorados cayó por su espalda y unos ojos verdes atravesaron el alma de Efime y ella se sintió desnuda.

-¿Quién eres?

-Es igual… sólo recuerda que nunca tendrás ese trono, no puedes ser la reina de los hombres, porque Voldemort jamás vencerá. En las filas de los heraldos está su perdición, en el corazón y futuro de dos de ellos.

-¡Alessandra no es un peligro!- chilló la mujer perdiendo la compostura.

-Nadie ha hablado de ella. Es la hija de un ángel y del diablo, antes del fin su sangre la destruirá, al igual que la traición a Isabel.

-¡No hay nadie más!- gritó la Mortífaga cayendo de rodillas.

-No subestimes a los heraldos.- la mujer se volteó a la celda y abrió las puertas. Se inclinó sobre Isabel que abrió sus ojos.

-¿Tirani?- preguntó.- ¿Qué el heraldo de la muerte viene por fin por mí?

-Aún te queda tiempo Isabel, pero me encargaré de tu hija.

-Ale- mustió la mujer.- ¿Quién eres?

-Débora Dulver.

Y eso fue lo único que oyó Efime antes de que un chasquido y una nube de humo ocultaran a la mujer. Cuando el humo níveo se disipó la mujer de ojos verdes había desparecido.

Con un grito Efime se lanzó contra las rejas. Isabel sólo cerró sus ojos y se hundió en el vació. Perdiendo los hilos del presente y remontándose a su pasado… tiempos en los que era feliz y Efime una amiga.

Sirius miró al Mortífago frente a él. James debía de estar ya en algún pasadizo. Debían dirigirse al comedor en cuanto cada puesto de ataque acabará. Su corazón estaba inquieto. Esta era su última defensa y el el último de los heraldos antes de las mazmorras.

-Déjame pasar. La reina del caos se encuentra adentro.

-¿y que si no?- preguntó el chico.

-No hay otro lugar del castillo, todas las protecciones se dirigen hacia acá.

-¿Y si no son para ella las protecciones?- preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

-¿Para que más fueran?- preguntó el líder de los vampiros. Sirius no vio a la vampiresa en la multitud. Sonrió.

-Hay algunas cosas más importantes.- dijo.

Algunos vampiros rieron. El líder se acercó a Sirius. Tomó la barbilla del joven y sonrió cínicamente. En su mano resplandeció un puñal.

-Muévete o muere.- Sirius no se movió. El vampiro rió.

-Bien si eso deseas… que sea tu destino.

Pero en ese momento un grito de guerra llenó el oscuro pasillo. Una persona cayó por una trampilla del techo y la hoja de su espada se hundió en el cráneo del vampiro como so fuera budín.

James Potter se levantó del suelo y sonrió a su amigo. Recogió su espada y miró el vampiro caer. A diferencia de los demás este se desintegro.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Las órdenes eran que fueras al comedor.- comentó el joven Black.

-No sin ti amigo.

Sirius sonrió. Los vampiros comenzaron a chillar y gritar… su líder estaba murto ansiaban venganza. Se lazaron y comenzaron a lanzar golpes y sus poderes se mostraron en toda plenitud.

James no tardó mucho en volver a poner en marcha su espada y aquellos que estaban en ese centro de defensa comenzaron también a atacar.

Sirius se dirigió a una pared. De ella sacó un pequeño hilo cuando se disponía a jalarlo una voz lo detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso joven Black.- murmuró alguien a su espalda. Sirius miró al Mortífago.

-Aquí tenemos al esclavo favorito de Voldemort, al que siempre llama para el trabajo sucio.

-Y divertido… no lo olvides Black… matar a veces es divertido… algunos de tus familiares lo han aprendido. Tus padres por ejemplo.

Sirius lo miró con odio pero no dijo nada.

-Sí tus padres, nos sorprende que el primogénito de los Black no quiera ayudar a la causa, tan dispuestos que han estado todos sus familiares y el que debería ser el siguiente cabeza de familia luchando con la reina del caos.

-No soy como mis padres.

-No eres más poderoso. Serías aceptado con honor y gusto… aún hay tiempo. Hay encontrarás lo que deseas.

-No necesito que una alimaña como tú me diga donde encontraré lo que deseo.

Y con esas palabras jaló el cordel. Una lluvia de cohetes, bombas fétidas y demás broma cayeron sobre los vampiros.

-Yo te lo ofrecí joven Black.

-Y yo me negué. Ahora dime le nombre y muéstrame el rostro del Mortífago que morirá en mis manos.

-No hoy, hoy no viene a morir.

-Algún día.

-En tu corazón eres un Black, no puedes negar esa ansia de poder. Atacaste a una de tus amigas por él y sabes que es cierto. Tú poder había despertado desde antes.

Sirius no bajó la mirada pero sus ojos parecían haberse apagado.

-Lo sabía… tienes el poder desde esa excusión la bosque y el gusano gigante.- dijo el Mortífago que se quitó la mascará. Dejó ver su cabello negro y sus ojos igual de oscuros. Sonrió y un diente de oro brilló en su boca. – Mi nombre es Aensley. Eres un Black no puedes negarlo.

-No.- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su varita.- Yo no soy un Black.

Y con un rápido movimiento expulsó al Mortífago.

-¡Sirius!- gritó James.- ¡Ale nos espera!

-¡Adelántate!- gritó y luego murmuró para sí.- Yo tengo asuntos que atender.

James asintió y comenzó a correr seguido de los otros. La puerta quedo sellada y los vampiros siguieron a aquel acecino de líderes. Sólo quedaron Sirius y el Mortífago.

-¿Por qué sueles enfrentarte a tu sangre? Eso causa problemas.

-Ingrid se unió a ustedes traicionado a todo.

-Ella sigue siendo una cobarde entre dos bandos, en una guerra donde hay que tomar una posición, no tardará en volver a su camino, porque ella traicionará a todo menos a su corazón.

-Hablas como profeta.- dijo Black.

-Soy muchas cosas señor Black. Prepárese.- los dos se miraron mientras se ponían en posición.

Sirius recibió el primer golpe. Golpeó la pared pero se levantó.

-Admite que tenías ese poder, que lo ocultaste y que ese día tus ansias de más pudieron contigo que si no te hubiera detenido hubiera enviado a la muerte a una de tus mejores amigas.

-¡Cállate!

-Admítelo.

-Jamás volveré a sucumbir ante el poder y tú, Mortífago lo sabes. Jamás volveré a traicionar a los que amo, porque si Ingrid sigue a su corazón y traicionará todos menos a sus creencias y su propio sentido del bien… pues igual seré, defenderé con mi vida a todo aquello que amo y amaré algún día. Porque cedí ante el poder, pero ante Merlín juro que no volverá a pasar.

-Bien corazón valiente… piérdete… Crucio.

Sirius cayó de rodillas. El dolor era muy fuerte. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y algunos gemidos salieron de su boca.

-Soporta el dolor. Anda caballero de la naturaleza… soporta o muere.

Sirius se puso en cuatro patas. Tomó su varita. Recordó de pronto las palabras de alguno de sus progenitores. Cerró los ojos intentado alejar aquel recuerdo. "Para que una maldición imperdonable funcione se tiene que tener el deseo de matar, de hacer daño, de controlar"

-Crucio.- dijo suavemente y pronto sintió como el dolor se extinguía. Se paró a tropiezos y miró al Mortífago que sólo hacía una mueca, pero sus ojos de notaban el dolor.

-Eres un acecino en tu corazón.

-Pero no un acecino de débiles y seguidor de un demente.- levantó su varita. – Ava…- "¡NO SIRIUS NO!" el grito retumbó en sus oídos. - ¿Ale?- mustió mientras caía de rodillas. Lanzó su varita lejos y el hechizo se deshizo.

-¡Alessandra! ¡¿Por qué interfieren en asuntos que no te atañen?!- gritó el Mortífago.

-Te doy tú vida por la mía.- dijo la muchacha.

-¿sabes que podría matarte ahora?

-Lo sé, pero no lo harás. VETE.- el Mortífago retrocedió.

-Eres igual a tu padre… poderosa, de un poder superior al de esa reina a quien tanto estimas. ¿Por qué no ser tú la reina del caos?

-Ve a envenenar los oídos de otros, conozco las tretas de mi padre mejor que nadie. LARGO.

La chica se arrodillo junto a Sirius.

-¿Por qué no interrumpiste antes?- murmuró el chico al borde del llanto.

-Porque ahora has aceptado que no eres inmune al poder, te es tan necesario como a tus familiares, pero tu a diferencia suya podrás poner el amor por delante. – Susurró la chica.- Yo también sufro ante el poder, muchas veces me he preguntado si no debo atacar a Lily y hacerme con su poder. Pero es una de las maldiciones que ha caído sobre los heraldos. Muchas maldiciones y juramentos.

Sirius alzó su cara y se paró.

-¿Qué haces para no ceder?

-Recuerdo que pasó cuando mis progenitores cedieron. Mi padre murió ante un hombre llamado Voldemort que utiliza su cuerpo y mi madre hizo traición. Yo no soy como mi padre porque he decidido no serlo y eso hace que yo pueda abstenerme. No es fácil, pero es necesario y tu Sirius Black aprenderás. Porque tú mismo lo has dicho. No eres como los otros Black que precedieron y seguirán. Tú tienes el poder de afrontar al mismo deseo de poder.

-¿Andrómeda?- murmuró el chico.

-Tú prima no es una Black… que sea hija de tu tía no quiere decir que sea una Black, sobre todo en familias como la tuya en las que se dan esas cosas. Anda Sirius tenemos que ir al comedor. James me llama. Nadie atacará este lugar.

Y los dos se alejaron por el corredor. Sirius ahora sonreía. 

James tomó su espada y golpeó a otro vampiro. La soltó después y miró su brazo herido. Mustió algo antes de volver a tomar la espada y estocar otro golpe.

Alicia entre las sombras del comedor. Había visto como cada guardia se había presentado allí, su vista estaba fija en una mujer. Tomó su varita y comenzó a caminar. Cojeaba un poco.

Remus mientras tanto había tomado una charola y golpeaba a los vampiros con ella. A rato usaba su varita. Era el que más maldiciones y hechizos sabía. De pronto se encontró ante la vampiresa que le sonrió.

-Un licántropo.- murmuró la mujer mientras se acercaba. Era como si la batalla no existiera, sólo Remus y esa mujer. - ¿Qué haces una criatura de la noche peleando contra sus hermanos?

-Olvídalo no oiré tus tretas.

La mujer rió.

-Voldemort me dio a mi paz, seguro que se la dará a un licántropo que le entregue a los heraldos.

Remus no quería oír. Vio frente a si a Alicia que se deslizaba hacia la mujer.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque tienes más oportunidades con nosotros que con ellos.

-NO. – en ese mismo instante Alicia sacó su varita. Pero la vampiresa fue más rápida y la atrapó.

-Jamás podrás sorprenderme chiquilla. – Murmuró.- Aún tengo ganas de esa sangre dulce que tienes.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Su varita estaba en el suelo.

-Suéltala.- demando Remus.

-Oh no señor Licántropo. Voy a enseñarte lo que el lord Voldemort es capaz de dar. Poder… mucho poder… Ahora largo… no le seas leal a aquellos que nunca lo serán por ti. – la mujer acercó sus colmillos al cuello de Alicia.

Alicia pasó sus manos por su cinturón y tomó la flecha. Con rapidez la clavó en el pecho de la vampiresa al mismo tiempo que esta clavaba sus colmillos.

La mujer se alejó y quito la flecha de su cuerpo lanzándola lejos. LA batalla había parado ante las carcajadas dementes de la mujer. Alicia cayó de rodillas y pálida como ningún ser vivo podía estar, casi transparente comenzó a temblar.  Por su cuello resbalaron dos hilos de sangre. LA chica comenzó a gemir.

-Ven conmigo Remus Lupin… mira lo que puede hacer el poder… no podrá morir con esa estaca improvisada. Se leal a quienes te entiende. A nosotros… tus hermanos de la noche. ¡¡Únete a quien te entenderá!!

-¡¡Me fueron leales yo lo seré con ellos!!- grito Remus y en ese instante, en el mismo que Ale había comenzado a correr hacia Remus presa del pánico y que la batalla cesó por completo, en ese instante Hogwarts se estremeció. La mayoría cayó al suelo por la sacudida. Pocos quedaron de pie, es más sólo la vampiro y el joven Lupin estaban de pie, como si estuvieran pegados al suelo. La vampiresa dejo de reír. Una esfera brillante pasaba por el comedor a toda velocidad. James la vio y supo que pasaría. "Lily" pensó. Las palabras de la carta llegaron a su mente.

_La verdad sé que te preguntarás qué pasará ahora, cómo despertaré a los heraldos, cómo lucharé contra Voldemort. Es sencillo. Hablé con Dumbledore. Él me dijo que sí deseaba volver a casa podía hacerlo, pero no podría volver a ver a los heraldos, porque entonces se llamaría traición. Hice un juramento, si no regreso antes del inició de clases no podré volverlos a ver. Dumbledore mismo me dará clases, para que pueda terminar mi educación y usar mi magia. Eso es probablemente lo mejor, no volverlos a ver. Te lo explicaré, no me verás ni aunque pasarás a mi lado me verías, pero yo te veré, si te habló te darás cuenta de mi presencia y romperé el juramento. No quiero que intentes buscarme. Además Dumbledore ha hecho un hechizo. Estoy unida a mi símbolo. Cuando un heraldo se despierte mi mente se presentará ante él y me verá (mi mente sola no puede romper en juramente). Lo mismo pasará en esa batalla. Será mi mente la que luche a tú lado. Pero ella… ella no te amará James. Porque no es mi mente la que te ama… mi mente no sentirá amistad hacia Elinor… no, seré sólo un fantasma. Por favor cuando llegué el tiempo en que me veas así, no me hables y como probablemente te lo diré, intenta olvidarme… será lo mejor. Yo soy la reina del caos, yo te amo, pero eso no quiere decir nada, porque acabó de elegir mi destino y está con mis padres. _

Ale que había caído al suelo y desde allí miró la esfera que giraba cada vez más rápido. Sintió las sacudidas que aumentaban. En su cabeza los gritos de la pelirroja estallaron. La tormenta había parado y nada se oía.

La esfera por fin paró. Se quedó estética frente a Remus. EL chico tuvo la sensación que alguien reía en su interior. Y cierto una risa dulce y llena de vida inundo el aire. Mientras tanto la esfera fue tomando forma y frente a Remus quedó Lily Evans que sonreía. Su cabello rojo caía como fuego por su espalda. La chica iba vestida de blanco. Se asemejaba mucho a la ilusión de Elinor. Sólo que daba la sensación de ser la verdadera Lily la que reía. En su cabeza reposaba una diadema que parecía hecha de luz.

-Remus Lupin.- dijo suavemente.- ¿Por qué me llamas con un juramento de lealtad? ¿Lo cumplirás?

-Sí.

-Sabes lo que quiere decir.

-Sí.

-A ti te damos a escoger entre ser un heraldo o no. Tu sangre no lleva escrita esta maldición, eres tú el que forjará tu destino. Te toca elegir.

-¿Por qué puedo yo elegir?

-Por que nadie puede decir quien será leal y quien no antes de que nazca… ¿serás fiel al juramento que presentas?

-Seré leal. Elijo ser un heraldo, quiero ayudar a mis amigos, como ellos me han ayudado.

Lily rió suavemente, su risa parecían campanas.

-Que así sea, Remus Lupin heraldo de la lealtad y heredero ahora de Valtimur Velindol. Te doy lo que te pertenece… no esperaba otra cosa.

Lily cerró sus ojos. En sus manos creció una esfera de color níveo, brillante y luminoso.

-El poder de la reina.- dijo el Mortífago aún junto a la puerta por donde había entrado segundos antes. – Es…

Y allí se quedó la frase porque no pudo encontrar algo para describirlo.

Remus extendió sus manos y recibió la esfera. Cerró sus ojos y sintió el poder entrando en él. Abrió sus ojos y miró a Lily que le sonreía.

-Bienvenido amigo mío, que jamás te arrepientas de tu decisión.- murmuró y luego miró a su alrededor.

-La batalla termino.- dijo suavemente.

Sirius miró a su amiga. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Pero fue Ale la más sorprendida. Porque ante sus ojos se alzó lo que ella no pensó posible.

El Mortífago miró los ojos de Lily y sitió como si ellos pudieran ver en su interior. Los vio relampaguear, como alguna vez vio los de Ale y sonrió. Salió del comedor bajó la mirada de la muchacha.

La chica cerró los ojos y una vez más su figura comenzó a convertirse en una esfera de luz.

Cerca de uno de los pilares alguien la miraba con la boca abierta. Ingrid se apresuró a salir. Había estado oculta pero no podía evitar sentir miedo ante su amiga.

La esfera volvió a girar por el comedor. Se paró unos segundos frente a James. Quien sintió dolor dentro de sí. Había visto a la pelirroja y ella no ha él. Había rehuido la mirada del joven Potter como lo hubiera hecho la misma Lily. "Regresa" pensó el chico antes de que la esfera desapareciera en un rayo de luz.

Remus cayó de rodillas en el pisó. Los vampiros comenzaron a desparecer como si tratara de una ilusión. La vampiresa miró a Remus.

-Un heraldo.- murmuró.- nos volveremos a ver señor licántropo… no tema.- murmuró y se convirtió en un murciélago para alzarse en la noche.

Ale se paró.

-¡escuchen!- gritó ates de que el clamor se alzara. El reloj de arena desapreció y lejano se oyó la doceava campanada y luego le siguieron muchos otros relojes y las luces se prendieron.

-¡Alice!- Doug no había sido el único en gritar el apodo antes de acercarse a la chica.

Ale con una sonrisa se acerco.

-Estará bien. Tú.- señalo a Longbottom.- Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería. Sirius busca a Elinor y Carina que deben estar desmayadas cerca del salón de trasformaciones. James mira que todos estén bien, lo heridos envíalos a la enfermería.

-¿y los profesores?- preguntó algún chico.- ¿Por qué no estuvieron aquí?

Ale sonrió.- Siempre se puede ayudar a dormir a los viejos.

En ese momento Albus Dumbledore despertaba y comenzaba a reír. Había caído en la treta de la chica.

Los demás profesores comenzaron a despertar, pero al ver al director riendo todos se tranquilizaron. La luz regresó a Hogwarts, aunque con ella no llegó el amanecer.

**_Continuar_**

Syringen _A.L.C.S_

(46PP)

(Les dije que era mucho casi tan largo como mi más largo chap)


	26. Un lugar llamado Hogwarts II

**_Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. _**

**__**

COMENTARIOS AL FINAL

**Nos quedamos en: **

-¿y los profesores?- preguntó algún chico.- ¿Por qué no estuvieron aquí?

Ale sonrió.- Siempre se puede ayudar a dormir a los viejos.

En ese momento Albus Dumbledore despertaba y comenzaba a reír. Había caído en la treta de la chica.

Los demás profesores comenzaron a despertar, pero al ver al director riendo todos se tranquilizaron. La luz regresó a Hogwarts, aunque con ella no llegó el amanecer.

**II**

_A veces pienso que la vida se divierte burlándose de mí. _

_Sé que no entiendes por qué estar con mis padres. Bueno después de esa carta, que te dije, llegaron muchas otras. Todas llenas de amor y nostalgia. Había veces en que no podía seguir leyendo porque las cartas eran tan perturbadoras que yo lloraba a lágrima viva. Me dijo tantas veces que me amaba y necesitaba, sacó de mi cabeza todos los pensamientos de odio y los cambió por compasión. La compadecí tanto y me odie por odiarla antes. Era mi madre y, según sus cartas, me amaba tanto. ¿Cómo podía dejarla? ¿Cómo podía no ir con ella cuando era su único deseo? Oh, James. Era tan egoísta de mi parte. Cedí ante ella, aunque siempre supe que no debía hacerlo. Pero ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Jure sobre mi sangre, está misma tarde, que iría con ella. Lo juré ante Dumbledore y el símbolo de los heraldos. Sé que cometo un error y que si llegó a verla no regresaré jamás. Soy tan ilusa porque cedí cuando prometí que no lo haría, cedí aunque sabía que eso quería decir no volverte a ver. Ha sido tan difícil para mí. Muchas veces estuve a punto de decirle todo a Elinor o decírtelo a ti, pero yo lo sabía muy bien. Si cualquiera de los dos me hubiera visto a los ojos y me hubiera dicho "te necesito, quédate, no puedes irte" yo, probablemente, hubiera escrito a mi madre explicándoselo todo. Pero caí ante mi madre, que siempre tuvo ese poder sobre mí. Soy una niña, aún lo soy. Perdí a mis padres y a los once años debí separarme de ellos. Sé que tú también te alejaste de los tuyos, pero tú los viste caer y supiste que nunca volverían. A mí me los arrebataron. Los alejaron de mí cruelmente y me dejaron sabiendo que estaban vivos. No sabes lo que he sentido, los remordimientos de dejar el mundo mágico me matan, pero los de dejar a mis padres también lo hacen. Ahora ya juré. No hay marcha atrás. No importa que ahora sienta que es un error. Lo mismo sentiría si me quedará. Es mi maldición, estaré dividida por siempre, pensando que lo que hice estuvo mal. _

James se alejó de Hogsmade. Enfundado en su capa con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor. Lily no parecía regresar aún y la noche que habían creado los vampiros seguía sin desaparecer. Ale había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo, que para el inicio de clases se volvería a ver el sol. James le tenía miedo a ese inicio. Si Lily no volvía… no quería ni pensarlo. Pronto divisó Hogwarts. Se volteó y miró el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban.

-Lily regresa... ¿Qué piensas que haré sin ti? ¿De que vale vivir una vida donde tú no estás? Es como pedirme no respirar.

Se quedo de pie intentado divisar el sonido de un tren. Pero la noche quedo en silencio. Una vez más regreso al castillo sin nada y con le corazón vació.

Se dejó caer en una butaca en la sala común. Miró las llamas y se quedo allí, no se pararía hasta el día siguiente que tuviera que volver a sentarse frente a la estación de trenes a esperar un tren que tal vez no llegaría.

_Esta es la última hoja de un diario. Se terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba, los días del apagón llenaron sus hojas aunque fueron pocos. No hay señales de Lily y a veces temo que no regrese. Ale parece inquieta por la misma razón. Sufro de insomnio cada vez más seguido. Es como si mi cerebro se negará a dejar de pensar, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Escuchó en esas noches a Ingrid llorar, me da tanta pena, no sé por qué. Me prometí a mi misma que no la perdonaría, no la perdonaría por traicionarnos pero me es imposible no sentirme mal al oírla. Alessandra casi no se pasea por el cuarto y llega a altas horas de la noche. Tengo la sensación de que esas escapadas nocturnas son al bosque prohibido. Pienso que cuando todo esto acabe tiraré las hojas por la ventana. Caerán al lago y se perderán allí. Al final también quiero perder el recuerdo de lo que vi en mis sueños. Fue horrible, era como si viera el futuro pero sé que no es así. Desde hace tiempo deje de creer que tengo visiones, pero aún así tengo miedo. Soñé con mi padre, con Narcisa, con Ingrid y sobre todo con una piedra nívea muy lisa y redonda, los rayos de la luna caen sobre ella. Cada vez que recuerdo eso un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Sirius ha estado algo mal últimamente, teme a algo pero no se a que y al parecer no quiere decírmelo. Tengo miedo de que se aleje de mí… a veces me sorprende que Sirius y yo hayamos durado tanto… a veces. _

Elinor dejo la pluma a su lado… movió la cabeza negando efusivamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso… que Sirius tuviera por primera vez una relación decente no quería decir… quería decir que se aburriría… no…. Volvió a negar. Tomó todas las hojas que ahora estaban en su cama. Las acomodó y las amarró con un cordel. Luego abrió la ventana. Se detuvo un segundo y miró la última hoja. Tomó de nuevo la pluma.

_También, a veces, presiento que después de éstos días… cuando la nieve se derrita comenzaran los verdaderos días de oscuridad… tuvimos nuestra primera batalla… es probable que frente a nosotros se alcen muchas más. ¿Cuántos llegaremos al final?_

Luego dejó caer las hojas. Las miró caer en el lago y hundirse. No quedaba nada más.

-¿Elinor?- la chica se giró.

-Hola Sirius.- murmuró la chica.- ¿Estás más sociable?

El chico no respondió se sentó en la cama de Elinor y se quedó allí con su cabeza entre sus manos. Elinor lo miró. Se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas y miró el rostro de su novio.

-¿Qué te dijo ese Mortífago? ¿Qué pasó?- Sirius no contestó.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo conmigo?

-No.- murmuró Sirius.- Tú eres perfecta.

Elinor se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-él Mortífago se llama Aensley y él… Elinor yo tengo el poder desde ese castigo con Blanc… no sabía nada yo sólo me sentía distinto… luego vino lo de los heraldos y después esa tarde… a mi ya se me había entregado el poder… pero de todas formas intenté… intenté… matar a Lily… Soy un mounstro… yo me deje llevar como el resto de mi familia por el poder… no soy mejor que ellos… toda mi vida trate de convencerme de que era distinto… que yo no golpearía a mi hijo, yo no lo odiaría, no intentaría matarlo… pero me equivoque… no fue a un hijo a quien intenté matar si no a una amiga… a alguien a quien le tengo confianza…

Elinor aún de rodillas lo miraba. Apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas del chico y luego su cabeza sobre estos. Suspiró.

-No digas eso.- mustió suavemente.- Tú eres distinto a ellos. Lo eres. Eres mejor y noble… no eres como ellos…- la voz de Elinor se fue apagando.

Sirius negó suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

-¿Cómo puedo ser mejor si hago llorar a alguien que quiero?

Elinor levantó su cabeza.

-No me haces llorar tú… si no el hecho que creas que eres un acecino.

-Pude haberlo matado con dos palabras… sólo dos… y pude haberlo hecho… sentí el poder para hacerlo.

-Pero no lo hiciste.- Elinor sonrió a Sirius.- Eso es lo que te diferencia de todos… pudiste hacerlo, tenías el poder para hacerlo… pero no lo hiciste, esa es la diferencia. Podrías sentir el mayor odio por quien fuera pero no has matado… no has juzgado a alguien aún…

-Pero lo haré… algo me dice que algún día me mancharé de sangre.

-Sí… puede ser, algún día, todos lo haremos. – Elinor estiró su brazo y tomó algo, una bolsa azul.- Ten.

Elinor se levantó del suelo y se sentó junto a Sirius. Él abrió la bolsa. A dentro había un pequeño perro de felpa. Era de color negro.

-¿y esto?- preguntó el chico. Elinor se alzó de hombros mientras dejaba que Sirius la abrazará. Se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.

-Me parece que es lindo. ¿Por qué te conviertes en perro?

Sirius la miró por un momento.

-Cuando vivía con mis padres… un día, tenía apenas nueve años, estaba sentado en el parque, me había escapado de mi casa.

Sirius se echó para atrás y se acostó, Elinor hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en la panza del chico.

-Ese día vi a un perro, correteaba por el parque como si nada le importará, era tan distinto a todos los demás, era grande, negro estaba sucio, su pelaje estaba revuelto, descuidado… era como ningún otro, se dedicaba a hacer jaleo. Se acercó a mí y, si fuera posible, creo que me sonrió. Poco después llegó un hombre harapiento y, que me pareció, todo lo contrario a las personas que siempre me habían rodeado. Gritó Hocicos y el perro corrió hasta él… el hombre me sonrió y luego se alejó. Ese perro y el hombre eran tan distintos… y yo siempre me sentí distinto en mi hogar cuando tuve que decidir me acordé de ese hombre y de hocicos.

-Ya veo.- dijo Elinor.- Tenía duda… es que… bueno es interesante.

-Es mi personalidad… alguien distinto a los demás.

-Para mí.- mustió Elinor en voz baja.- para mi eres perfecto. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Nori… no sé que haría sin ti. – la chica sonrió… tal vez no tenía porque dudar… Sirius la quería tanto como ella a él.

_Pero antes de irme, de llegar a la despedida de esta carta, debo pedirte un favor. Cuida de Elinor, mira que no sufra por que me he ido. Dile que la quise como nunca llegue a querer a otra amiga. Que en el momento en que Ingrid me dejó, sin ella yo hubiera caído. Ay James. Soy tan débil que hasta me compadezco. Soy tan débil que soy capaz, en estos momentos, cuando sé que les estaré haciendo daño a dos personas que quiero tanto, de compadecerme y además de compadecerme porque soy débil. Intentó poner eso como excusa. Pero sé que todo es culpa mía, sé que todo es un error mío. Dile a Elinor que siempre la quise, que siempre la querré y que ha sido muy buena amiga. Que se acuerde de mí con una sonrisa y cuando toque el violín piense en mí además de en su padre y en su Aya. Dile que siempre confié en ella y que su amistad fue muy importante, que mi juramento de amistad sigue donde lo dejamos la última vez, que agregué algo hoy. Dile que nunca, nunca, pase lo que pase, nunca la olvidaré. _

En ese momento recordó las palabras que James le leyó y ella pidió que Lily regresara. Abrazó a Sirius.

-¿crees que regresé?

-Sí… no creo que deje a Jamie solo… o eso espero… deja de procurarte… ella volverá. 

_Querido Remus: _

_Nos veremos en febrero, para entonces iré a Hogwarts… Todo por aquí esta bien, no ha habido complicaciones con el bebé… espero verte pronto. _

_Cherise. _

Remus miró la carta. ¿Febrero? ¿Por qué hasta entonces?

-Piensan que no es grave.- dijo Alessandra a su lado.

-¿Cómo?

-El ministerio aún piensa que puede controlar la situación, lo creyeron cuando comenzó… entonces Voldemort paró sus planes y ahora que a comenzado de nuevo piensan que parará de nuevo. Pero están equivocados… esta vez no parará con tanta facilidad y se llevará con él miles de vidas.

La chica miró el algo congelado y suspiró.

-Las cosas van de mal en peor… la oscuridad sigue y Lily no regresa.

-Pensé que estabas segura de que regresaría.

-Bien lo has dicho estaba…ahí viene James y sigue solo.- dijo mirando el camino de Hogsmade. – pero es que… hubiera regresado antes… tuve flechazos de lo que pasaban… como ella los tuvo de lo que pasó aquí… pero no ha habido ningún otro.

-¿Cómo fue el último?

-Fue un sentimiento de duda. Era como si no supiera que hacer… algo quiere volver pero hay algo que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo mismo me preguntó y aún no hallo respuesta.

Alessandra se alejó de la ventana. 

-Además si no regresa las cosas serán más complicadas. Me alegra que seas un heraldo.

-¿Si?

-Sí… me alegra poder confiar en ti… es algo que nun…

Ale se quedo callada mirando a Remus.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Algunas vez has sentido que cometes un error?

-Sí… muchas veces…

-Pues eso acabó de sentir eso.

Remus no entendió, Alessandra salió de la torre. Pronto sus pasos se perdieron en la quietud del castillo. Remus se quedó mirando la ventana. "¿Por qué siempre tan misteriosa? ¿Por qué siempre tan callada y cuidadosa? ¿No puedes darte un descanso para sentir? ¿O es que te da miedo vivir?"

James Potter se sentó en la banca. Ese era el último día de vacaciones o podría decirse así. Si Lily no había abordado el tren. El chico negó. Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Lily por favor… regresa… regresa… no me puedes hacer esto. Lily…- su voz era tan queda que más parecía que lo estaba pensando. Sacó de su abrigo la carta y la miró. Una vez más leyó el último párrafo. Era uno de los más grades…

_Y ahora por es hora de mi despedida. Ya te he dicho a lo largo de ésta carta lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que te estimó y cuanto ha cambiado mi opinión sobre ti a lo largo de dos años. Espero que hayas podido entender o al menos no verme como egoísta. Te dejó por motu propio lo sé, pero con mucha dificultad. Sé que tú sentías algo por mí, no estoy segura si era amor. Espero que hasta esta carta tú no supieras nada de mis sentimientos o no lo hayas oído de mi boca. Sí no es así, pues bueno, sólo intenta olvidar lo que te dije. Intenta olvidarme y cuando me recuerdes sonríe, como si fuera un recuerdo feliz y no una despedida que me quema el alma. Espero que la única que sufra de verdad sea yo. Que la única a quien le queme el alma por toda la vida sea mí. A lo largo de la carta te he dicho que soy débil, me he compadecido a mi misma y me he hecho menos. Es que en este momento cuando sé que me estoy engañando para no sentir el dolor tan horrible como sé que será, me doy cuenta de que sencillamente soy egoísta. Me engaño pensando que no sufrirás cuando tal vez sí lo hagas, sólo para que yo no sufra tanto, sólo para que el dolor no me carcoma. Aunque sé que debería matarme, que debería morir de dolor, ese sería el mejor castigo. Pero una vez más únicamente pienso en mí. Sé que lo único que estoy haciendo con esto es abrir más grande la herida, es dejarla sangrar aún más, me castigo a mí misma, porque sé que soy egoísta y débil, sé que tal vez no cambie… sé que me engaño. No soy la perfecta Lily Evans que todos creen. Pero lo mejor sería que acabará de una vez con esto. Ya escuchó a Ale carraspear porque llevó mucho tiempo aquí. Así que sólo tengo que decir unas cosas más. Como dije arriba si tú hubieras llegado y me hubieras dicho que no me fuera, no me habría ido. Pero ahora sé que es muy tarde, el juramento está hecho, mi corazón está roto y espero no estar rompiendo el tuyo. Te amo… tanto como jamás creí llegar a amar a alguien. Perdóname y olvídame. Ayuda a Elinor y a cualquier otra persona que sufra por este capricho infantil. Porque, bien sé yo, que esto es sólo un capricho de una niña tonta, débil, infantil, egoísta y ciega. _

_No me busques James, no me encontrarás, tal vez en otra vida, en la siguiente o después nos volvamos a encontrar. Entonces te prometo que si así tu lo deseas no te dejaré. Vivé feliz y guárdame como un recuerdo lejano, olvídame parcialmente, no completamente, aunque suene extraño y egoísta. Sólo olvida que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí. Ahora por fin me despido. Adiós James Potter, eres una de las mejores personas que he llegado a conocer y te quiero por eso y mucho más. _

_Lily. _

Suspiró y se levantó. Miró al horizonte y se encontró con lo que buscaba. El sol comenzaba a salir. Había extrañado la sensación de calor que proporcionaba el astro rey. De pronto entre la luz asomó la gran figura del tren. El vapor salía y se oyó el sonido del silbato. Miró la gran maquina pararse frente a él. "Por favor, por favor"

Las personas comenzaron a salir. Los alumnos pasaron a su lado y lo saludaron. De pronto entre toda la gente encontró a quien buscaba. Una chica pelirroja bajaba del tren. ¿Podría ser? Corrió hacia ella. La tomó del brazo y le hizo girar.

-¿Lily?

Pero la sonrisa que había embozado desapareció.

-Disculpe, la confundí con alguien mas.- dijo a la mujer frente a él.

-No hay cuidado joven.- la señora se alejó.

James cerró sus ojos. ¿Podría ser cierto que la había perdido? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Cada vez había menos personas en el tren. Pero fue entonces. Una chica bajó del tren. Su cabello era rojo y parecí estar en llamas con el sol saliendo detrás de ella. La muchacha se sintió observada porque giró y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. La chica abrió los ojos y sonrió. Soltó su maleta y comenzó a correr hacia James. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía ser Lily? ¿No era una ilusión?

Todos esos pensamientos se borraron en cuanto tuvo a Lily entre sus brazos. La chica puso sus brazos al redero del cuello de James mientras que este le daba vueltas. Lily reía y al parecer también lloraba. James también había comenzado a reír.

-Lily- murmuró- Pensé que…

La pelirroja sonrió y le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

-Déjalo.- y después lo besó.

James ésta vez no se quedo petrificado. La besó y se sintió feliz. Alguien carraspeó. Los dos se separaron.

-Bueno… sé que tal vez besarte con James sea más agradable… pero te extrañe.-

Lily se giró y miró a Elinor. Se quedó de pie.

-¿me perdonas?- preguntó.

-estás aquí… eso es lo que importa.- las dos chicas se abrasaron. Lily comenzó a llorar y lo mismo hizo Elinor.

-Pensé que no regresarías… hasta que Ale dijo que había sentido tu presencia. Llegue a creer que no regresarías.

-Lo siento.- se separaron. Después Lily abrazó a Sirius, Alicia y a Remus. Marina y Peter también la abrasaron y por último Ale y ella se quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué dudaste?- le preguntó Alessandra.

-A veces es bueno dudar… y confiar.- dijo la chica y abrazó a Ale que se quedó de piedra.- Y muchas veces es bueno sentir.- dijo la pelirroja al oído de su amiga.

Lily tomó la maleta que Ale le alcanzó y se giró hacia James.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó.- Sé que llegar así no te hará perdonarme, pero lo siento.

James la miró y luego sonrió.

-Lo hablaremos después- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Y así riendo y con los ánimos renovados subieron la colina hasta el castillo. Por un momento todos olvidaron lo que les esperaba.

-¿quería hablar conmigo Profesor?- preguntó Lily al director cuando entró a su despacho una tarde.

-Sí. Creo que tienes muchas dudas… tengo que explicarte muchas cosas que debí decirte hace años.

Lily miró al fénix y sonrió.

-Estoy lista para oír-dijo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en el director.

Dumbledore se metió un caramelo de limón a la boca y miró hacia la ventana.

-Grindelwald fue un brujo que vivió hace muchos años. Fue en ese entonces cuando la última reina del caos antes que tú se alzó. Yo también fui un heraldo. El heraldo e la vida.

-¿entonces usted sabe quien es su sucesor?- preguntó la chica esperando que Dumbledore asintiera, pero en su lugar el director frunció el seño.

-La verdad no, es un don extraño, parece sin que uno lo quiera, además no se trasmite por sangre, es como el de la lealtad, pero déjame seguir. Como te decía Grindelwald era un mago muy poderoso, yo mismo viaje por todos los caminos para llegar al corazón del túnel de los muertos. Ibería era muy buena. –Lily supuso que Ibería debía ser la antigua reina del caos.- Nosotros éramos mucho más grandes que ustedes y teníamos mucho más conocimiento de nuestro poder… Ib nos dio el poder muy rápido, pero de todas formas fue una batalla horrible… Sabes Grindelwald pudo ser un heraldo, lo conocí antes de que terminará su educación, sólo tenía un amigo, una chica llamada Evelyn, que era descendiente de Salazar Slytherine.

-¿La madre de Voldemort?

-Sí, Grindelwald juró cuidar a Tom, pero murió antes de que Tom cumpliera los once años, pero le enseño todo y Tom e convirtió en su sucesor. Nunca lo imagine hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Ya veo.

-Sí, algo que tienes que tener en cuenta es que nada pasa por que sí, todo tiene una razón.

Lily asintió y volvió a acariciar al fénix.

-Se parece mucho al que me dio James de regalo.

-Es que son copias.- dijo Dumbledore. La pelirroja miró al director sin entender.- Te contaré un secreto Lily… al final tarde o temprano lo sabrás. Hay una orden llamada la orden el fénix. La creamos hace años unos amigos y yo como nuestro grupo secreto. Fawkes era nuestro símbolo, me lo regalo mi padre de cumpleaños hace años, cada uno de nosotros sacó una copia, un fénix de cristal idéntico a este. Solíamos decir que a quien se le entregara tendría gran pode y es cierto. Cedimos dos plumas de Fawkes a Ollivanders y nos quedamos con nuestros fénix de cristal, la mayoría se rompió, sólo quedo ese.

-¿Por qué lo tenía el señor Nichelson?

-Bueno él era el más joven de nosotros, Ib también estaba en la orden y todos los heraldos. Estaba en la orden por ser el hermano menor de Ib. Bueno lo que pasó es que yo se lo di. Se lo di la misma noche en que me case con su hermana. Él aceptó, años después cuando regresé del túnel quiso devolvérmelo, pero yo ya no lo quería. Una de las múltiples maldiciones cayó sobre nosotros, allí acabó la orden el fénix, que ahora se ha vuelto a juntar.

-Contra Voldemort.

-Sí, no terminó su trabajo, hasta que Voldemort no este muerto la orden del fénix no desaparecerá.

-¿entonces su esposa era la reina?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Su poder era inmenso, como el tuyo, sólo que ella lo sabía desde que nació, desde entonces se preparaba. Muchas maldiciones y profecías caen sobre los heraldos. Son los mensajeros de aquellos que por primera vez tuvieron el poder y que no lograron su cometido, pero para que entiendas tengo que remontarme a la historia.

-No importa.- dijo Lily que quería entender y empezaba a querer saber más.

-Merlín fue el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, cuando supo que se acercaba una catástrofe en el mundo natural decidió ayudar a que eso no pasará. Dio poder a varias personas que en ese momento eran sólo bebés. La encargada de sellar ese mal con ayuda de los demás era Isabel. No sé porque la eligió pero así fue. Cuando llegó el desequilibrio ellos apresaron al mal y así término. Pero allí llegó la primera maldición. Mientras no hubiera una traición a la sangre nada ni nadie viviría en paz, porque el desequilibrio regresaría. Así que los heraldos hicieron un pacto de sangre. Sus poderes regresarían a la vida cuando se acercará el desequilibrio, sería un mensajero el que lo llevaría y quien los utilizaría, desde entonces fueron llamados heraldos. Como ya sabes dos familias hicieron también un juramento los Ewan de los que desciendes y los Bulmer de los que desciendo yo. Mi familia debía proteger con el poder de la tuya a todos…

-Sí lo sé.- murmuró Lily, Elinor se lo había contado.

-Bien, como lo hice yo tú también tendrás que viajar al abismo de los muertos y por el túnel. Te lo advierto es un viaje arduo y tendrás que darte cuenta de todo.

-¿que es el túnel? 

-Un túnel donde todo lo que has vivido se te presenta y donde todo causa más dolor. Es enfrentarse a uno mismo.

-Ya veo.

-Como te dije hubo muchas maldiciones, pactos y profecías. Sólo hay dos que hay que destacar. Lady Violet hizo una cuando dieciséis, ella fue la misma que profetizó que Ib seria la reina, pero me salgo del tema. La profecía decía.

Dumbledore sacó un frasco y lo tiró al suelo. En seguida una chica comenzó a hablar.

_-Deben la tierra proteger. Las puertas abrir y el mal matar. La reina las sombras detendrá y nos dará una oportunidad. _

_El poder de uno es poco, los nueve juntos una legión. Las guardianas de las puertas, los sobrevivientes de las grandes guerras que viven en tierra rodeada de agua ayudarán. A final los poderes se fundirán. _

_Así será siempre hasta que una reina ante el poder sucumba entonces la guerra será ardua y se llevará muchas vidas. El sufrimiento hará crecer las sombras y sólo un heredero de sangre al mal podrá retar y a este ganar.- _ Su voz era suave y soporífera. Lily la miró. La botella volvió a su estado normal.

-Esa profecía…

-Cuenta acerca de la traición de Isabel. ¿Sabes como Tom e Isabel se conocieron?

-Creo que por un cuadro.

-Sí, alguien hizo un retrato de Isabel cuando tenía veintiún años. Era tan magnifico que en el se podía ver toda la hermosura de la mujer. Un día Tom llegó a una tienda acompañado de sus mejores amigos Efime y Aensley. Este último es el Mortífago que vino cuando Ale tomó su poder.

-¿el Mortífago-diente-de-oro?

-Sí.- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo por el nombre.- Se lo regaló para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños a Tom. Hay que decir que Efime odio eso, ella amaba a Tom y espera convertirse en su esposa pero al final Tom logro traer a Isabel. Creo que Efime e Isabel se llevaban muy bien, la Mortífaga se hizo a la idea hasta que Tom se convirtió en Voldemort y ella en Mortífaga, se le ha visto en bares muggles de mala muerte y es muy peligrosa. Creo que ahora se encarga de cuidar a Isabel. Toda la amistad se perdió por lo que sé.

-Nunca pensé que…

-¿Qué la historia fuera así? Es cierto es extraña.

-¿Por qué fue traición lo que hizo Isabel?

-Fue la primera reina del caos, entregó todo su poder a Tom cuando lo amó. Esa es una de las maldiciones de sangre que sufre Ale.- el director negó.- Pero no tengo que hablar de eso ahora, como te decía al dar su poder y propiciar el mal hizo traición.

-Ya veo, pero usted dijo que había dos profecías cual es la segunda. 

-La hizo una mujer llamada Hallow. Se encuentra en una montaña en las grandes islas. Nadie la ha leído y su guardiana es secreta ni yo conozco su paradero ni lo que dice pero por lo que sé habla de lo que sucederá después de la traición.

Lily suspiró, se lo temía algo que importaba y tenía que ver directamente con ella y no lo sabía.

-Sí las grandes Islas siempre han estado emparentadas con esto. Los Ewan fueron de las primeras familias en llegar allí. La rama de la que desciendes regresó a Inglaterra, pero por lo que sé debes tener algún lazo con alguna persona allá.

-Me gustaría algún día visitar esas islas.

-Tal vez algún día lo hagas. ¿Tienes algo que quieras saber?

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer en el abismo?

-Sencillo unir todos los símbolos a la pared y hacer que todas las sombras entren por un orificio, allí acaba todo.

-No suena tan difícil.

-Es cierto no era tan difícil, pero ustedes lo tienen peor, serán muchas batallas antes del final.

-Lo sé.- murmuró la pelirroja.

-¿algo más?

-¿Quién le dio el cuadro a Aensley? ¿Qué paso con su esposa, con Ib?

-Bueno pues creo que si quieres saber lo mejor será que hables con el señor Nichelson el lo sabe mejor que yo.

Lily asintió.

-Sobre lo otro, te dije que una maldición caería sobre nosotros. Todos debían sacrificarse menos el que tuviera la vida para seguir. Yo al ser el heraldo de la vida pude seguir, los demás se hundieron en las tinieblas. Aún puedo ver a Ib caer en el abismo mientras me gritaba que siguiera.

-Yo… yo lo siento.

-No tienes por qué… ella está siempre conmigo. Me doy cuenta. Está aquí y me habla. Porque al ser yo el heraldo de la vida puedo ver a los muertos cual vivos. Está siempre conmigo.

Lily sonrió. Pasó su mano por la cabeza de Fawkes y sonrió. Le pareció de pronto ver a una mujer de piel muy morena y cabellos color avellana y ojos pequeños parada junto a Dumbledore sonriendo, como si ella supiera que Lily podía lograrlo.  Ibería.

-¿Por qué no mataste a cualquiera de los heraldos?- preguntó Voldemort a Aensley.- Remus Lupin hubiera sido el más sencillo o a ese Black.

El Mortífago que no se arrodillaba como todos los demás ante Voldemort sonrió fríamente.

-Tú nunca la has visto.- dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te atreves a hablarme así!

-Le habló a mi mejor amigo no a Voldemort.- dijo el Mortífago que luego se inclinó y abrazó a Efime quien había sido torturada minutos antes. Le hizo levantarse y apoyarse en él.

-Entonces habla con la pared que será lo mismo.

-Yo no lo creo. Mira Tom miré a los ojos a Lily Evans, no me importa que sólo fuera una proyección. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí. Fue como sentir la mirada de Isabel cuando aún era ella misma. La misma que muestra el cuadro. Parecía estar conciente de que podía matarme y que no lo haría, de su poder y el esplendor que mostraba. Hace mucho tiempo que no me topaba con una mirada así.

-¿y eso te detuvo?

-Eso y… llama a cualquiera de los Black, desde el padre de ese heraldo hasta Bellatrix y en ninguno de ellos encontrarás algo como lo que hallé yo en Sirius Black.

-¿y que encontraste?

-Encontré valor y lealtad absoluta, él no estaba con James Potter por poder y tampoco con Lily o con tu hija. Era una lealtad real, no la que te profesan tus seguidores. Era una lealtad basada en amistad como la que Efime y yo te tenemos. Y además esa fueraza que tiene, él es capaz de controlar sus ansias de matar.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Te quiere decir que eres un ciego.- Isabel entró a la sala. Parecía estar recuperada.

-¿QUÉ?

-No te enfades Voldemort. Mira lo que has hecho con las únicas personas que te son leales.

-Cállate Isabel.

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Volverás a lastimarme? Ya no puedes amenazarme con matar a mi hija, porque ni una legión de vampiros pudo con ella. Estás perdiendo Voldemort, admítelo.

-¡¡SILENCIO!!- un hechizo golpeo a Isabel. Pero esta se vio más impresionante y poderosa.

-Has perdido.

-No del todo.- dijo el Lord.- Porque conozco el punto débil de la reina. Ya verás cuando llegue la batalla Isabel yo ganaré.

-¡Mounstro!

-Lo sé.

Efime apartó la vista.

-¿Qué Efime? ¿Ahora te avergüenzas de mi? ¿Y tu Aensley?

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

-¿Dónde estás Tom?- dijo Isabel.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Voldemort sintió una punzada de dolor. Isabel tenía una mirada con compasión. La sala comenzó a prenderse en llamas mientras que la ira de Voldemort subía. Ambos tenían una lucha de miradas.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de llamarlo Isabel. Algún día. Luego se paró y apartó la vista.

Isabel cayó de rodillas y lo miró desaprecer.

-Mounstro.- murmuró.

Las clases comenzaron y también enero. Todo parecía estar normal.

Los entrenamientos de los heraldos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Remus se había integrado al grupo. La única sorpresa que todos se llevaron fue cuando Lily venció a Ale y aunque sólo fue una vez todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Otra cosa que sorprendió a todos era como James y Lily se evitaban. No habían tenido la plática y por lo que sabía Elinor no se hablaban mucho.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, porque Sirius Black decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y los encerró en un armario.

Lily tenía la mirada fija en la cubeta más cercana, llevaba los últimos quince minutos viéndola y, al igual que a James la escoba, al parecer, le parecía fascinante.

-bueno creo que deberíamos hablar ¿no?- dijo James.- Ha pasado casi media hora.

-¿y de que quieres hablar?

-No sé. ¿Cómo está Petunia?

-Comprometida.

-¿a si? ¿Cómo le va?

-Bien.

De nuevo el silencio.

-Sabes no entiendo por qué estás molesta conmigo.

-Yo no estoy molesta contigo, eres tú el que parece no querer ni verme en pintura.

-Eso no es cierto.

Por primera vez de lo que llevaban se miraron a los ojos.

-¿entonces?

-No sabía como decirte las cosas.

-¿A que te refieres?

James se pegó a la pared y suspiró.

-Justo cuando te fuiste te dije que te amaba y tú me respondiste lo mismo. Llegaste y me besaste antes de que yo pudiera decírtelo de nuevo. Yo ya no sabía que debía hacer después de que Eli interrumpió.

-Yo pensé que estabas molesto.

-¿que te detuvo?- le preguntó el chico. Su tono demasiado serio lastimo a Lily.

-Mis padres. Yo sabia que volvería, iba a volver, desde el momento en que comencé a desempacar.

-¿entonces?

-Pues la vida me retuvo. Quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué?

-Que las primeras semanas de vacaciones me acompañaras a mi casa. Mi mamá quiere conocerte y quiere que la vaya a ver antes de que vuelva a estudiar.

-Sería un placer.- contestó el chico.- Sólo si después vamos con mis abuelos.

Lily asintió y le sonrió al chico.

-Extrañé hablar contigo.- murmuró.

-Yo también. ¿Prometes no dejarme?

-Lo prometo.

-Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no regresarías.

Lily le sonrió.

-No hablemos más de eso.

James y Lily se quedaron en silencio. Sólo mirándose a los ojos. Lentamente James la besó.

-te amo.- le susurró a Lily.- Desde la primera vez que te vi en el tren… ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos Lil?

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Te convertiste en un idiota. Todo mundo estaba a los pies de los merodeadores, esperabas que hasta nostras lo estuviéramos. Yo quería ser tu amiga no tú admiradora. Así que pasaste de ser James a ser Potter el señor engreído cabeza dura. Pero luego… cambiaste.

-Sí… cambie porque cuando ya no eras mi amiga me di cuenta de los mucho que te amaba, en sexto un pájaro me ayudo a comprender que era lo que debía hacer si te quería junto a mí.

-¿Quién pensaría que caería en tus redes?

-Te lo dije Lily, nunca me resistirías.

-Puede ser, mientras seas James es probable que sea verdad. Te amo James.

-Los dos sonrieron. La puerta se abrió, al parecer alguno de los dos había dicho algo que le abrió.

Se sonrieron y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la sala común. ¿Cómo sabrían que Lily rompería años después su promesa?

La noche cayó. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de piedra. Giró una esquina y se quedó de pie mirando a la persona que estaba allí de pie.

-Hola Severus.- dijo Narcisa.- ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

-No me quejó. ¿Las tuyas?

-Insoportables… te extrañé.- la chica se acercó pero la mirada de Snape la detuvo.

-Te prometí que nada pasaría entre nosotros.

-Lo… lo sé.

-¿te arrepientes?

-A veces.

-No te preocupes serás feliz con Lucius.

-¿también serás un Mortífago?

-Es probable.

Narcisa bajó la vista.

-No deseo ese futuro para ti.

-Ya lo he aceptado.

-No podrías no serlo… por mí.

El chico negó.

-Te amo Narcisa pero no puedo. Espero que seas feliz. Diana te cuidará.- se dio la vuelta.

-No te vayas. No ahora y habla conmigo.

-¿Por qué?- contestó frió el chico.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Acabas de decir que me amas.

-Tengo que sobreponerme hasta a él amor si quiero ser un Mortífago, cuando sea lo suficientemente poderoso mataré a Lucius y regresaré por ti.

Dio algunos pasos en son de alejarse.

-No te vayas… no ahora… no me dejes sola… no vale la pena… por favor.

-Adiós Narcisa.

-¡¡Severus por favor!!- chilló- No te vayas aún.

La ventana se abrió y el aire frió entró seguid de nieve.

Severus se acercó y miró a Narcisa. La besó y luego se alejó.

-Es lo último que tienes de mí. Adiós señora Malfoy.

Se alejó y Narcisa cayó de rodillas al suelo. La vela que tenía rodó por el suelo y se apagó.

-Adiós Snape.- murmuró luego levantó la cabeza y miró a donde había desapareció.- Tal vez sólo hasta luego.

Y allí acabó el romance de Severus y Narcisa, ninguno de los dos seria feliz y ambos lo sabían.

Como ven no tarde tanto en subir la segunda parte. Espero que los siguientes chaps no sean muy largos y que, además, no se separen en partes ni se atrasen… pero algo me dice que no será así.

NOTA 1:

Bueno el siguiente chap se llama: "La última penitencia" y trata sobre el singular castigo que el profesor Nilver les "otorga". No es un intento de humor aunque tendrá, espero, cosas cómicas.

NOTA 2: RRS

**Ivy Potter Black: ¿**Quieres saberlo todo? Pero entonces el ff no tendrá más sentido. Aquí se revelan unas cuantas cosas eso sí, pero el destino de Ingrid no… en algunos chaps puede ser. Que bueno que te guste. Gracias.

**Henar: **(Te respondo ambos rr)No te preocupes, la mayoría de las veces espero tu rr pero como tardaba mucho tuve que subir el chap no te apures. Ese era el chiste del chap… que te pusiera en duda sobre lo de Hogwarts. Sí, la madre de Lily está, de hecho, basada en dos madres de unos libros que leí hace poco para la escuela. Que bueno que el chap 23 te gustará. A mi me encantó escribirlo. Sí votaste y todo y ya vez desde el comienzo iba a regresar esa escena está planeada desde antes de que se fuera :P . Pero ya vez que no tarde mucho. He estado todo el día topeando, mientras hablaba contigo, mientras hablaba con Alicia, todo el día. Gracias por el rr.

**Niniel204: **Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por el rr.

**Tsubasa**** Malfoy: **Que bueno que lo estas leyendo y que te gusta.

**Alicia: **Sí ha sido una conversación civilizada hasta eso… aunque Petunia no es tan civilizada. Sí lo sé que bueno que te haya gustado. Sí todo eso de Sirius me quedó bien, espero que esta parte también te haya gustado, es sólo una conversación E/S pero me parece linda. Sí todos estoy segura, adivinaron quien es Alicia. Sí ya veo que te gustó todo el chap. Bueno tus preguntas ya las respondí. Gracias por el rr y ya viste si terminé el chap.

**Ale: **Bueno no se ha que te refieres con tu pregunta de ¿FUE TODO UNA ILUSI"N? La vdd no la entiendo. Si nos encontramos en el msn me dices… por otra parte no te apures por los rr… siempre me encanta recibir tus rr además eres a la que más torturo con mis cuestionarios :p Gracias.  

NOTA 3:

¿Qué les pareció? Ya cerré lo de Narcisa/Severus… tenía que hacerlo ya no habrá tantas intervenciones de estos dos… pobres. También ya cerré a medias los de James/Lily aunque aún no son novios ya tienen llamémosla una relación.

¿Les resolvió la conversación Dumbledore/Lily algunas dudas? Está ya más claro todo el asunto. Cualquier duda háganmela saber por favor así la explico. Para el chap después del siguiente el 25 tendremos Quidditch a ver que tal.

Gracias a todas por leer. Me hacen ilusión sus rrs.

**Syringen** _A.L.C.S _

(Por si solo 26 pp, el chap completo es probable que 60 y algo el más grande que he escrito)


	27. La última penitencia

.. Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como ven ya estoy de regreso. Tengo mis razones por las que no actualice. En primero creo que la espera de este chap no valió la pena, es uno de los peores chaps que he escrito. A por cierto el final es para Alicia y Henar que siempre me hacen sufrir con sus finales… para que vean lo que se siente.

Además quiero anunciar que está es la fase dos de esta parte… cada vez estamos más cerca de la batalla, son menos chaps los que faltan… ya pocos…

Ahora ya saben **_Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. _**

**__**

Bueno ahora si Rrs.

**Ale**: Así que sigue enojada, espero que se le pase pronto y verte por aquí pronto. ¿Qué sirvo de reportera? Puede ser jajaja ni idea. Me refiero a la promesa de que jamás se volverá a ir. Gracias por el rr.

**Ivy Potter Black**: Bueno rápido no llego pero ya está aquí…. Espero que no te decepcione mucho.

**Niniel204**: Que bueno que te aclaró y que te gustó el encuentro. Gracias por el rr.

**Alicia**: Menudo rr, ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar que eres Elinor cuando llegamos al punto culminante de todo? Ok creo que después de tu hiper resumen no me queda claro que la escena Sirius/Elinor te gustó. El nombre es Aensley y que bueno que te gustó. Sí lo de porque le perro me pareció lindo, inspiración del momento. Sí todo eso que me dices de Narcisa/Severus… pienso lo mismo y que bueno que te aclarará cosas… sobre Peter pues ya verás. Sí conocerás las islas ya verás, alguien viajará a ellas. Y bueno me encantan los rrs largos así que no importa. Y bonito nick Sara Elinor Fénix Black Parker ¡Me gusta! Gracias por el rr.

**Henar**: Te respondo los dos rr. Bueno si todos tenemos una vida que atender y que gustó hablar contigo por el msn, ya te saliste hoy pero a ver si pronto nos volvemos a ver. Que bueno que te parezca que merece rr. Por el otro review me alegra que el chap te hubiera gustado y ya nos estaremos encontrando.

**Blanca**: Si eres nueva déjame darte la bienvenida a ff.net y también permíteme decirte que soy yo como tú una fan de L/J entre otras cosas :p . ¿Tres días? Supongo que el ff te engancho y que te ha gustado si te los has leído tan rápido y más con esos mounstros de chaps que luego pongo. Que bueno que te guste todo eso me alegra que mi ff te guste. Bueno ya estoy siguiendo y aunque este no es el mejor chap espero que no te defraude mucho.

**Tsubasa**** Malfoy**: La promesa de que jamás se volverá a ir esa será la que rompa. Que bueno que te guste y gracias por el rr.

Gracias nos vemos abajo

****

**Capitulo veinticuatro**

La última penitencia.****

_Sálvame de lo que soy_

_Sálvame de lo que siento, por favor._

Sintió el somnífero que corría por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Miró a sus amigos a su alrededor que sufrían lo mismo que ella. Que se llevaban las manos a la garganta y se restregaban los ojos. Su mirada se fijó en el chico frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Intentó en vano mantenerse de pie. Como todos los demás cayó de rodillas. Oyó murmurar a su lado a alguien. Sus sentidos ya estaban tan adormilados que apenas pudo reconocer quien era.

-¿Por qué?- mascullaba la voz.- ¿Por qué?

Quiso contestarle pero las palabras no salían. Poco a poco su tronco se doblaba aún más. Sintió de pronto el helado suelo contra su mejilla y eso la despertó un poco, pero tan rápido como fue el despabilamiento, así de rápido volvía a caer bajo los efectos de esa droga. Todo Comenzaba a borrarse y quedar a oscuras. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar? ¿Ella que descubría tretas antes? ¿Ella que jamás había sido engañada? ¿Cómo?

-¿Ale?

La voz llegó débil a sus oídos. Con el último despojo de su fuerza giró su cabeza y miró a Remus.

-¿Nos encontraremos del otro lado?- dijo con voz cansada. Tal vez él no estaba tan dormido por ser licántropo, pero daba igual en ese momento. 

Alessandra le sonrió y movió la cabeza en un gesto casi imperceptible de asentimiento. Remus también sonrió y él, a diferencia de ella, se abandonó al sueño, dejó de luchar, había dicho lo que quería y recibido la respuesta correcta. Ale sólo se mordió el labio inferior. Se arrastró con pena hasta quedar de espaladas a la pared, apoyó su cuerpo al frío muro. Respiraba con dificultad cada vez mayor. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily que también cedía al sueño. Con sus ojos Ale intentó decirle que no se rindiera, pero era inútil, no supo si la joven entendió. Poco a poco ella sintió que debía ceder. Desde el momento en que sintió el somnífero en sus labios supo que no vencería, pero algo dentro de ella le obligaba a no rendirse. Al final sólo decidió mirar con sus ojos ya vidriosos a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo habían acabado todos en las frías mazmorras drogas y al borde de un abismo? ¿En quien debía confiar? ¿Qué debía hacer? Pronto no pudo ni pensar. No pudo asimilar ya lo que pasaba, experimentó una felicidad extraña y decidió que era hora de cerrar sus ojos. Esa parte suya que no quería perder decidió ceder, tal vez creía que no estaba perdiendo, sólo retrasaba la furia de su contraataque. Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en el rostro Alessandra se dejó llevar. Su cabeza se ladeó y ella se rindió ante el sueño como sus amigos.

(**El inicio**)

Si el señor Nilver no hubiera tenido esa sonrisa en el rostro tal vez los Gryffindors se habrían sentido más seguros al respecto de su castigo. Al principio les pareció un grandioso castigo. Ser los ayudantes personales de Nilver ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuando eran ocho? Sería pan comido. Y lo hubiera sido, de no ser por esa sonrisa que les quitó los ánimos a todos. Y con razón. Peter fue el primero que sufrió. Comenzaba a dormirse cuando sintió un calambre cerca del estomago. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente al profesor. Al parecer el señor Nilver tenía hambre. Y así empezó. Los Gryffindors desaparecían de sus camas y eran despertados a las tantas de la noche para cumplir el dichoso castigo. Como bien dijo Sirius Black una noche: "Un hombre normal no come tres veces en la madrugada, necesita prepara una poción a las dos de la mañana y urgentemente un masaje a las cinco, es una bestia ¡¿Cómo es que no duerme?!" Ingrid le respondió sencillamente: "Tú eres igual de bestia" Antes de desaparecer, probablemente Nilver volvía a necesitar algo.

Pero si hubo alguien a quien le fue de maravilla esa fue Alessandra. El profesor Nilver la hacía desaparecer como a todos, pero nunca parecía cansada. Ella no tenía que correr a la cocina porque podía aparecer la comida. Sabía bastante de pociones como para adelantarse al profesor y además estaban esos viajes al bosque prohibido. Como Elinor se había dado cuenta Alessandra solía no estar en su cama y era imposible que Nilver la acabará de "llamar" si Elinor acabada de llegar de verlo. Pero por más que la chica quiso saber a donde iba Ale, ésta no se lo dijo y menos se hizo la aludida por los comentarios.

Para los demás el castigo era un infierno. No sabían cuando el profesor los llamaría y los mandaría a hacer sus extravagantes trabajos. Como Peter que había desaparecido una vez mientras estaba en el baño. Hay que decir que Nilver tuvo la decencia de voltearse mientras le decía el castigo. El temor de Peter se vio resuelto. ¡¡Lavar al calamar gigante!! "Pero vive en el agua ¿Cómo se ensucia?" preguntó. "Algas" fue todo lo que respondió el profesor antes de gritarle que saliera de la oficina.

Pronto fue usual ver a los chicos desaparecer a todas horas y correr por los pasillos con una bandeja llena de comida. Sirius era el que mejor podía balancearlas, por eso pronto se convirtió, en lo que él denomino, mesero particular.

Peter había pasado a limpiar las mazmorras más veces que lo que un ser humano limpia algo en su vida. Si alguien quería encontrarlo estaría allí o con el calamar.

James por otra parte… bueno siempre podía verse al chico Potter corriendo cargado de libretas siguiendo al profesor y apuntando a la velocidad del rayo, en lo que parecían jeroglíficos que sólo era él capaz de entender, todo lo que profesor le pedía. Había días que a las tres de la madrugada aparecía en la oficina porque el profesor de pociones había tenido una gran idea mientras dormía y no quería que se le olvidara.

Remus se vio absuelto de cualquier labor unos días después, ya que la cercanía de la luna llena lo ponía en estados extremos. Bien podía caerse dormido a la mitad del pasillo cuando cinco minutos antes quería retar a Peter a un maratón. Los merodeadores comenzaron a creer que eso también era culpa del profesor.

Las chicas, sin contar a Ale, tampoco la pasaron muy bien. La segunda semana de eso Lily estaba de acuerdo en huir de Hogwarts, otra vez, con tal de no seguir con ese castigo. Las tres chicas tenían una "misión". Ingrid debía seguir los pasos de Peevs, el potergeist, todos los días a todas horas. Cuando él hacía una travesura ella estaba allí al instante. Nadie entendía el porque de ese castigo.

Lily por otro lado pasaba sus horas en el despacho del profesor acomodando los ingredientes que llegaban todos los días y además era la encargada de transcribir lo que había escrito James, dos horas al día se sentaba frente a una maquina de escribir y tecleaba lo que su amigo le dictaba. Aunque eso quería decir pasar más tiempo en compañía del chico Potter, como bien supo Elinor después, entre ellos no se había consolidado nada. No eran novios, no eran nada y aunque la chica Dashwood encontrará aquello extraño, su amiga no parecía desesperada por iniciar una relación con James, ni el chico con ella. A los dos les parecía suficiente saber que el otro les correspondía.

Mientras tanto Elinor era la encargada de todos esos ingredientes. Cada mañana estaba junto a su desayuno la lista de ingredientes que llegarían ese día, debía revisarlos y luego llevar las cajas a las mazmorras, donde la pelirroja los acomodaría. Ella también era levantada a las tantas cuando Nilver recordaba que necesitaba algo… la mayor parte de las veces debía correr descalza a los invernaderos. A mediados de enero no es muy recomendable hacerlo, así que pronto Elinor Dashwood parecía una maquina de mocos, tos y estornudos.

Pero pudo ser que las cosas no se complicarán, al final sólo tenían que hacerlo hasta principios de febrero. Pero para su desgracia, un fin de semana comenzó con lo que sería lo que meses después Sirius llamaría "Operación recuerdo" porque los Gryffindors necesitaron de todo su ingenio para salir de eso. Y más cuando ese mismo jueves había sido luna llena y Remus estaba tan, o más, hiperactivo y voluble que antes…. Sí hubiera prestado atención a esa sonrisa en la cara de Nilver. Bueno tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal.

Elinor despertó de su sueño mirando a su alrededor aturdida. Recordaba que Sirius le había tomado de la mano antes de caer dormido. Aún sentía el calor que le había transmitido ese apretón. Se sentó sintiéndose mareada y parpadeo varias veces. Estaba en lo que parecía una cueva. A su alrededor sus amigos parecían despertarse también. Lily ya estaba de pie y Alessandra, de pie, apoyada contra un muro miraba hacia la salida de la cueva.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Elinor notando que su voz sonaba cansada.

-Hemos viajado- murmuró Ale minutos después cuando todos estaban despiertos. –Es probable que dentro de algunas horas regresemos a las mazmorras o aparezcamos en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

-¿y por qué Nilver nos ha hecho esto?

-¿Por qué más? Quiere probarnos.- respondió Ale como si fuera lo más lógico.- Levántense tenemos que comenzar a andar.

-¿pero donde estamos?- insistió Lily.

-Probablemente este es un mundo de sueños, es uno de tantos puede ser de cualquier da nosotros o de todos.

-¿esto es un sueño?- preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Mas o menos. Estamos en un mundo de sueño, pero todo lo que nos pase será real.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió James.

-He estado viendo las notas de Nilver y todo lo que hemos hecho. Hasta el momento en que tomé esa asquerosa poción no me parecía lógico, pero creo que lo era.

-Ya veo.- murmuró Sirius mientras se paraba y sacudía su túnica.- ¿no hay manera de saber que nos espera?

-No la hay.

-Bien pues entonces vamos.- la pelirroja sonrió.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Probar que somos dignos de salir de aquí. Hay que encontrar algo, un recuerdo de Nilver, cuando lo hallemos regresaremos.

-Bien pues salgamos de aquí.- dijo Elinor mientras también se paraba.

Comenzaron a caminar. Pronto llegaron a la salida del túnel. Primero la luz los cegó pero luego todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Estaba saliendo de una colina en la sima de una loma. El final de un bosque estaba a sus pies y después un pueblo. Un pueblo pequeño y pintoresco, arriba había un gran castillo perleado. No perdieron tiempo y bajaron la loma, rápidamente estaban frente al pueblo y ya podían oír a la gente. 

-¿Alguien reconoce algo?- preguntó Ale. Nadie respondió. De pronto comenzó lo que parecía una fiesta. –Vamos a ver.

Los pueblerinos gritaban y aplaudía mientras un caballero andante pasaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó Lily a una mujer.

-Pues…- contestó la pueblerina muy ocupada viendo al caballero para darse cuenta de que jamás había visto a la joven.- Sir Willwan matará al dragón y traerá su cabeza ante el sire, hoy comienza su cacería, además si le gusta alguna joven… pues ya sabes se irá con él ¡Que honor!

James miró a Lily. Si ese caballero se acercaba lo mataba. La pelirroja comprendió su mirada posesiva y le sonrió divertida.

-¡Es Alicia!- gritó Elinor de pronto, señalo a una joven que caminaba cerca al caballero.

-Ay no.- alcanzó James a oír la respuesta de Alessandra. – Tenemos que alejarla de ese caballero.

Sirius sonrió.

-Permítanme.- se perdió entre la multitud.

-¿Qué va a hacer ese loco?- Elinor se alzó de hombros ante la pregunta de Remus.

-Va a necesitar ayuda ¿Cuanto apuestan?

-A sus posiciones.- dijo Ale tomando el mando.

-¿Qué posiciones?

-Tú sólo intenta estar cerca del caballero cuando se acerque.

Se dispersaron. Pronto la comitiva los alcanzo. Fue entonces cuando Sirius hizo su entrada. Cuando se cruzó en el camino del caballo lo tomaron por un borracho y más por su andar. Pero en el momento en que se quedo de pie y un relámpago iluminó sus ojos, entonces fue cuando comenzó a correr. Con un limpio movimiento tomó a Alicia de la cintura, conjuró una enredadera y subió por ella. El caballero se volvió y al ver a la chica ser raptada corrió hacia el extraño raptor. Pero entonces Alessandra se cruzó en su camino. Hizo volar al caballo con un movimiento de su mano y Sir Willwan cayó al suelo. Cuando se paró se encontró con Remus que le sonreía, el caballero sintió como si alguien le hubiera metido en una licuadora en la velocidad 6. Se paró y corrió pero está vez fue a toparse con James. ¡Él colmo! Un chiquillo como ese lo amenazaba con la espada. Cuando Sir Willwan iba a sacar su espada una figura se interpuso.

-¡Corran al bosque Heraldos!- gritó.- ¡Auxilien al Black!

Fue un fugaz segundo en el que los ojos verdes se cursaron con los del caballero. Él se extraño bastante, más cuando vio que todos esos hechiceros le hacían caso a una mujer.

-Vamos James.- la chica había tomado al joven de la mano.- Nos volveremos a encontrar Sir Willwan.

La voz le pareció tan extraña al hombre. Miró como esos tres hombres se alejaban con las cuatro mujeres y todas le parecieron extrañas, como ninguna doncella que hubiera visto, vestidas de negro y con gran poder, sintió que algo le sucedía en el pecho. Tomó las riendas de su caballo y le ordeno que lo llevara al castillo, se alejó con trote rápido. 

-¿estás bien Alicia?- preguntó Ale cuando estaban de nuevo en el bosque.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Nilver me mandó llamar, yo sólo llegue.

-¡Lo sabía Nilver estaba detrás de eso!

-Sirius todos lo sabíamos. Creo que causamos algo de revuelo haya atrás.- dijo Elinor.

-Tendrán algo de que hablar hoy por la noche.

-Sí, lo mejor será que sepamos que hablan de nosotros. 

-Yo iré.- la joven Dashwood sonreía.- Crearé una ilusión a mi alrededor.

Ale asintió.

-Yo iré con ella.- dijo Remus, él era el único que traía su capa con capucha se la puso y se ocultó en ella.

-Pues bien, creo que este sueño será muy divertido.-dijo Ale mientras sonreía.

Pasaron muchas cosas que no contaré durante la estancia de los Heraldos en ese pueblo perdido. Al parecer el sire muy asustado por lo que había pasado y le había relatado sir Willwan mandó un mensaje al rey. Pronto muchos solados buscaban a los extraños hechizaros que pronto comenzaron a ser llamados heraldos. Habían tenido algunas batallas y por eso también se volvieron famosos, por escapar en las narices de los soldados y caballeros expertos.

Era realmente extraño ese grupo. Ya no iban vestidos con esas túnicas negras si no que usaban la ropa normal lo que hacia difícil diferenciarlos. Bueno sólo algunos. Las que parecían ser las líderes, eran las que menos se confundían. Una mujer de cabellos de fuego y ojos verdes era rara en esas tierras. Y la otra no parecía soportar pasar desapercibida, por eso los pueblerinos tenían la mala suerte de verlas poco. Algunos rumores contaban acerca de amores entre la misma banda.

Elinor siempre sonreía al oír como los llamaban. La verdad era divertido estar allí. Cada uno había adoptado la vestimenta de esa época, pero era cierto que habían tomado los colores que correspondían a sus espadas. Era divertido hacer planes y sentarse frente a una fogata mientras se asaban los distintos animales que Sirius encontraba. Lily les había relatado algunas veces acerca de Robin Hood. Pasaban horas oyendo las historias muggles. Pero pronto tuvieron que poner los pies en la tierra y recordar que debían buscar ese recuerdo.

Elinor y Sirius habían tenido unos cuantos choques porque él era famoso entre las pueblerinas. Elinor se enfadaba a menudo por ello, porque había chicas a quienes no les importaba que fuera un forajido.

Fue por una joven llamada Henar (N.A: Para ti amiga) que todo pasó. Sirius y ella se habían citado, para enfado de la novia del joven. Y aunque él dijo muchas veces que era por información Elinor estuvo molesta mucho rato.

Tal vez le debían a esa joven el recuerdo de Nilver, pero rescatar a Elinor de las garras de Sir Willwan no había sido divertido. Nada divertido.

Henar tenía dieciséis años, una edad muy apropiada para casarse. Alicia y ella se llevaron muy bien, la joven siempre había querido tener aventuras y la aparición de los Heraldos era algo que le emocionaba. Muy pronto se volvió su espía, cada tres días se juntaba con alguno de los de la banda y hablaba con ellos. Tenía distintas opiniones de cada uno. Para ella Alicia era una chica muy parecida a sí misma, James era callado pero agradable, Alessandra era un misterio andante jamás logró dilucidar quien parecía más una reina si Lily o Ale ambas parecían ajustarse al puesto, pero algo le decía a la joven que era Lily la más poderosa, por otra parte Elinor y ella habían chocado desde el momento en que Henar se fijó en Sirius.

La joven Dashwood no tardo en dejar claro su territorio cuando besó a Sirius frente a la pobre Henar. Claro que eso no desanimó a la joven que creía poder conquistar al casanova de Hogwarts, sin saber que ya muchas chicas habían caído antes los encantos de Black antes y que ella no seria la primera en querer quitar a Elinor del camino.

Esa noche vio su oportunidad. Sirius y su novia habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte y la chica se había ido enfada y con ganas de partirle la cabeza a alguien. Sirius se fue a su reunión con Henar.

Cuando regresó se encontró con Lily que lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo, no supo si era por la pelea con su mejor amiga, o porque llevaba a Henar del brazo, o sencillamente porque la pelirroja tenía un mal día. Esperaba gritos pero la chica le dijo en tono frío.

-Adivina en qué acabó tu _pequeña_ pelea. 

-Eh.

-Elinor fue al pueblo, Ale la vio, la tiene Willwan en el castillo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, tenemos que sacarla de allí o no regresaremos a casa.

-No tienen que irse.- dijo Henar mientras soltaba a Sirius y miraba el bosque.- Pueden quedarse aquí.

-Ahorrarte el comentario.- le respondió Alessandra mordazmente.- Vamos a ir por Elinor.

Los heraldos asintieron.

-Yo les ayudaré.- murmuró la pueblerina.

-No regresarás a tu casa y te quedarás allí.- le ordenó Ale.

-No.

-Lo harás.- dijo Lily, pocas veces usaba ese tono autoritario. – Va a haber problemas. Ahora creo que lo mejor sería crear una distracción mientras Sirius y Alicia entran al castillo.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó el chico Black.- Va a querer matarme.

- Lo harás. Lily, James, Remus y yo nos encargaremos de la distracción. Que la reina y el caballerito se encarguen del pueblo y el lobo y yo de los soldados.- Todos se dieron que estaba realmente molesta por el tono y los apodos que había usado. Lily se puso su capa blanca y se colocó la capucha en la cabeza.

-Cuando veas a Willwan dile que lo espero cerca de la vicaría. – tomó la mano de James que también se había puesto su capa roja y desparecieron entre los árboles.

Alessandra y Remus también se echaron las capuchas sobre sus cabezas. Sirius y Alicia no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Henar miró a Ale con el ceño fruncido.

-No esperas que haga nada ¿o si?

-Haz lo que te dijo Lily.

La pueblerina sólo bufo.

Lily y James entraron al pueblo sin ser vistos. Lily sabía que a ella la reconocerían rápidamente sólo tenía que hacer salir a las personas de sus casas o de la taberna.

-¿Qué te parece un temblor?- peguntó James.

-¿no es algo arriesgado?

-Algo leve.- explicó.

-Bueno tal vez funcione.- Lily le mostró una piedra.- Aquí.

James sacó su espada y metió la hoja en el punto que la pelirroja le había mencionado. La hoja entro en la roja como sin fuera budín.

-Uno… dos… tres.- contó la chica y entonces comenzó el temblor.

Si eso era leve Lily nunca querría conocer lo que era algo fuerte. James sacó la espada de la piedra y tomó la mano de Lily.

-¿estás lista para correr?- le preguntó.

-Sí… los tejados serán una buena vía de escape.

-Bueno… ¿tú nos subes?

-En un momento.- Lily se bajó la capucha. Los pueblerinos comenzaban a salir y caballeros salían de la taberna para encontrarse con los dos jóvenes. La pelirroja extendió su mano.

-Así que aquí tenemos a la líder y a su paje.- dijo uno de los caballeros.

-No creo que te guste quedar como coladera.- dijo Lily- él no es mi paje y pude atravesarte igual que al suelo.

James sabía lo que la chica planeaba hacer. Volvió a atravesar el suelo de piedra para la sorpresa de todos he hizo comenzar de nuevo un temblor.

-Cuando cuente tres- murmuró la chica. – Uno… dos.- sentía a las sombras en las puntas de sus dedos, le hacían cosquillas.- Tres.

James sacó la espada. La mayor parte de los pueblerinos cayeron al suelo. El chico tomó la mano de su amiga. Ésta alzó el brazo y una onda hizo caer a todos los que no estuvieran ya en el suelo. Luego sólo la dirigió hacia abajo. EL impulsó fue tan fuerte que pronto estuvieron los dos sobre un tejado, claro que no fue el mejor lugar porque se rompió y ambos cayeron dentro de la casa. Los caballeros se dieron cuenta de ello porque pronto tomaron las antorchas y las acercaron, las llamas pronto comenzaron a entrar. Hacia calor y llegó un momento en el que Lily se sintió desfallecer por le calor.

-James.- murmuró la chica.- Sé que debía decírtelo antes de que tal ves muramos quemados.

-Vamos podemos salir.

-¿por donde?

-Sígueme.- le chico la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al interior de la casa. Lily no supo como lo hizo pero pronto estaban afuera.

-¿Y que queráis decirme?- preguntó mientras caminaba por distintos callejos, James había aprendido rápidamente muchas vías de escape de la ciudad, no por nada era un merodeador.

Lily frenó lo que obligó a James a hacer lo mismo.

-Quería decirte que sí.

-¿Qué?

-Mi respuesta a la pregunta de ese viernes es sí.

Esta vez comprendió.

-¿en serio?- dijo sin poder quererlo.- Serás mi novia… ¿Sí?

-te iba a contestar ese mismo viernes, pero nos llamó Nilver y después pasó todo… pensé que estábamos molesto y que no te me acercabas porque no te daba una respuesta, que te habías aburrido de mí.- la chica bajó la cabeza.

-Yo pensé que tú ya no querías saber de mí.- le chico la tomó de la barbilla.- Eres maravillosa, jamás, jamás me aburriría de hacer esto.- Y la besó.

Lily sonrió cuando se rompió el contacto.

-Vamos tenemos que ir a la vicaría.

-¿Todavía quieres hablar con Willwan? 

-Tengo cosas que decirle, anda ven.

-¡Corre Lupin!- chilló la chica. Muchos soldados los seguían.- ¡Creo que no les ha gustado!

Remus sonrió.

-oh sí, debieron adorar ser perseguidos por toda cosa en la habitación y golpeados por muebles.

-Oye fue divertido.- de pronto la chica se paró. Había soldados había también frente a ellos.- ¿alguna idea Remus?

-¿correr?

-¿hacia donde?

-¡Ustedes quedan detenidos!

-¡A donde sea!- Remus jaló a Ale hacia los árboles que estaba a uno de sus lados.  Cuando los cursaron, el licántropo se dio cuenta porque Ale no había querido usar ese camino. Pronto se vio rodando colina abajo. Cayeron en un laguito uno encima del otro. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Remus.

-Sí…- la voz de ella le hizo notar que estaban muy cerca. La miró a los ojos.

-Ale…- no dijo más. Estaba como encantado por los ojos de la chica y ella no dijo nada. Movió su mano y le quitó el cabello de la cara a la chica. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ale sabía lo que pasaba, lo sentía y tenía miedo de eso. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué le parecía que era justamente eso lo que quería? ¿Qué? ¿Un beso? Se quedó mirando los ojos de su amigo. ¿Sería por eso que pasaban tanto tiempo junto? N, era imposible… pero a la vez. Pero de pronto todo pensamiento se borró de su cabeza.

Remus la miró. Estudió su cara como había hecho muchas veces antes. Él sí estaba seguro de lo que sentía. La quería si ella decía "Salta" él respondía "¿Dónde te parece bien que salte?" Haría lo que fuera y allí estaba ese beso que hasta ese momento lo había vuelto loco, habían estado muchas veces solos a los largo de las semanas que habían pasado antes en Hogwarts y ahora en ese mundo de sueño. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

Estaba a unos centímetros, Remus tenía la sensación de que ella no le diría nada. Ale sólo cerró sus ojos, justo cuando pensó que pasaría sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, sintió hasta en la punta de sus dedos como si su sangre se separara. ¿Podría ser? Gimoteó de dolor, eso hizo que los dos regresaran a la realidad.

-Remus me estás lastimando, podrías quitarte.- dijo haciendo acopió de sus fueras. El dolor era muy grande. Remus se quitó. Ambos estaban ruborizados.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la base.

-Sí.- masculló Remus, había estado tan cerca.

-Anda.- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar con una mano sobre su pecho. –Tenemos que ir a la vicaría.

Sirius y Alicia trepaban una pared. Estaba a pocos metros de una ventana.

-Ale pudo transportarnos.

-No seas exigente.- le regaño su compañera.

-Sí Alice.

-Y no me digas así.

-Está bien… Alice.

Ella no trato de volverlo a corregir. Entraron a una gran sala. Había una jaula de oro y sentada en el suelo de ésta estaba Elinor.

-Así que ya han llegado.- Sir Willwan los estaba esperando.

-Sí, danos a Elinor. – Cuando la chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Sirius.

-¡Es una trampa Sirius!- La chica se había parado.- ¡Fue Henar!

-Tú me raptaste a esta joven que tengo adelante,  por qué no puedo yo raptarte a ¿Elinor dices que se llama?

-Muérete.- le dijo Sirius.

-¡Es una trampa! ¡Henar le dijo!- repitió Elinor.

-No es cierto. – Murmuró el chico.- Ella no fue.

-¿a quien le vas a creer a mí o a esa chica?

-Ella no pudo ser.

-Ya deja ese juego niña.- Willwan se acercó a Elinor y le ayudó a salir.- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-De que sirve si está interesado en esa joven.

Alicia no creía lo que oía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que su amiguita ha estado hablando mucho conmigo.

-¡Elinor!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque tú estábamos muy ocupado con tu nueva amiga.

-No es cierto, yo sólo quería tener información.

-Mentira.

-¡Dejen de pelear! Parece viejos casados- dijo Alicia.- Vamos Elinor ya arreglaran esto en Hogwarts.

-¡No!

-¡Ella estaba confabulando con nuestros enemigos!

-¡¿Qué enemigos Black?! ¡Estamos aquí para buscar un recuerdo no para jugar a Robin Hood!

-Pues mira que es gracioso. Ellos nos atacaron.

-Porque nosotros los atacamos.

Sirius miró enfado a su novia.

-Tienes razón volvamos a Hogwarts.- la chica se mordió el labio.-Porque eso es lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?  Señorita Celos.

-Sí. Willwan un placer.- La chica se inclinó ante el caballero. Él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Me entristece dejarla dama, pero me alegra deshacerme de sus malandrines amigos.

Elinor sonrió.

-Bueno hay que llegar a la vicaría.- dijo Alicia mientras comenzaba a correr.- Lily nos querrá enterrar si no llegamos.

La vicaría era un edificio pequeño de color azul pastel y de techo de aguas. Henar estaba apoyado contra la pared. A su lado James esperaba, Lily había desaparecido en cuanto habían llegado.

Ale y Remus no tardaron el llegar. Henar notó el rumor de las mejillas de la chica pero no dijo nada.

Sirius llegó seguido de Alicia y Elinor. Atrás estaba Willwan.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó él al aire.

-_En todas partes_- Respondió una voz.- _¿Dónde está el collar? _

Lily salió vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa de lo que parecía la nada.

-¿Qué collar?        

-Sabes de que te habló.- El caballero parecía confundido. James lanzó un silbido ahogado. Siempre le sorprendía ver a la pelirroja con esa diadema… hasta daba miedo.

-él no la tiene.- murmuró Henar mientras se acercaba. A la luz mostró una cadena que había permanecido escondida entre sus ropas.- Sir Willwan es mi primo me la dio cuando ustedes llegaron.

Lily se acercó.

-El recuerdo.- murmuró.

-Sí.- Lily tomó la cadena entre sus manos y miró el dije. Era una esfera que parecía tener un humo azul adentro.  

-¿Eso es el recuerdo de Nilver?- preguntó Sirius. Ale asintió. Lily tomó la esfera y la tiró al suelo.

El humo salió de la esfera. Y ante sus ojos vieron el recuerdo.

__

_-Celine… no puedo dejarte ahora.- un muchacho de diecinueve años miraba a la joven frente a él, que tendría aproximadamente la misma edad. _

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?- murmuró la chica.- ¿Qué escape y lo deje todo? Tengo que regresar a casa. No puedo dejarlos a todos. _

_¡Yo lo dejaré todo por ti! _

_-John no.- la chica hablaba en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha.- No. _

_-¡Celine mírame! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!- la chica apartó aún más la mirada.- ¡Dímelo!- John tomó la barbilla de ella y le hizo voltear a verle.- Dime que no he sido nada, déjame ver en tus ojos que no me amas, déjame oír de tus labios que no soy nada para ti. Dilo._

_Celine siguió mirando al chico con semblante inmutable. _

_-¿Me pides que te mienta? ¿Me pides que lo deje todo también? Pues no te mentiré. Te amó, te amó desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero no puedo, no puedo pedirte que lo dejes todo. Es una locura. _

_-No te hagas la fuerte.- dijo.- No niegues lo que es palpable, lo que es visible. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie y como jamás amaré. Déjame ir contigo, dame tu permiso. Pero si no me lo das ten por seguro que te seguiré de todas formas. _

_-¿Piensas seguirme a un destino incierto? ¿A un futuro oscuro?_

_Él la acercó así sí. _

_-Mis ojos ya estaban cegados antes de conocerte, mi camino ya estaba oculto antes de verte por primera vez y la duda me inundaba ya antes de tenerte conmigo. Pero tú llegaste y estuve seguro, seguro de que te amo y que sería capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del universo. _

_Celine lo miró. _

_-Si es lo que deseas. – Murmuró.- Si es lo que me pides, acepto. _

_-Celine si alguna vez vienes a mí y me pides alguna cosa, con tanto fervor como ahora te ruego yo esto, te juro que caeré a tus pies y haré lo que sea. _

_-No jures.- dijo ella.- No jures aún. _

_-Te amo Celine._

_-Yo también John, yo también. _

_-Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. _

_-Lo sé._

__

-Madame Xantelí.- dijo Lily.- Así que sí se amaban. __

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nuestros profesores?

-Eran ellos. Lo sé.

-Así que estaban enamorados.- murmuró James

-Sí.- Lily tomó la mano de su novio.- Tenemos que irnos. Adiós Willwan, Henar.

-Adiós Lily.- dijo la chica que tomó la cadena que la pelirroja le ofreció. Movió su mano su cabello negro y sonrió.- ¿Sirius puedo pedirte un favor antes de que te vayas?

-Claro.

-Bésame.- Elinor se puso roja.- Te amo sólo quiero un besó antes de enfrentarme a mi destino.

Sirius miró a sus amigos pidiendo consejo. Ale asintió y Sirius tomó la barbilla de Henar y la besó.

-Bien entonces adiós.- dijo Lily.- Ale creo que ya.

-Sí… Regresemos.

-No le digas nada a Rowena.- le susurró Ale antes de desaparecer a Henar que asintió. Luego ella y su primo se quedaron solos frente a la vicaría.

Cuando Remus abrió sus ojos descubrió que estaban en el bosque prohibido. Reconocía el lugar. Miró el cielo, por la luna supo que sólo había apeado un día, debía ser domingo.

-¿A que te referías con Rowena Ale?- preguntó Alicia.

-Sencillo, ella irá dentro de unos años a Londres, allí conocerá a William Ravenclaw con quien tendrá a Lady Rowena Ravenclaw tu antepasada. No era un mundo del sueño, sólo un bucle del tiempo, cuando nos dio el collar lo descubr

-Por eso me apreció tan familiar. – Ale asintió.- Bueno como estamos en el bosque prohibido loe mejor será ir a Hogwarts.

-Bueno al menos el castigo ya terminó.- dijo Sirius

-Esperen.- Era Lily

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó James.

-Ciento… ciento… un heraldo… un heraldo se acerca.- y con esas palabras, sin dar más explicación la pelirroja salió corriendo internándose en el bosque.

¿Entonces fue o no una porquería? Ya me dirán después. Prometo que el próximo chap no será tan malo.

El chap 25 se llama **La venganza de Ingrid. **Un vistazo a las vidas de nuestros personajes, por fin nos enteramos de la posición que toma esta chica en todo esto, el heraldo y todos los misterios y respuesta que trae consigo. ¿Quién será?

Por otro lado Henar me prestó su nombre para este chap… espero que Alicia no me maté por no ser ella la elegida… pero como ya tenía una Alicia… ya verás amiga te pondrás feliz con Sara pero no te adelanto nada.

Bueno espero que no les haya defraudado el chap y que no les haya confundido. Viajan a un sueño o en este caso al pasado por una poción de Nilver y es todo lo que pasa. Espero que no las haya confundido.

¿Qué les parece el final? Tardaré de no tardar tanto pero estoy en exámenes (como todo el mundo --) así que a ver.

Nos veremos en el chap 25.

Syringen. _A.L.C.S. _

**Dedicado a mi nuevas y viejas amigas de ff.net, a Cristy y a Maris sobre todo por sus cumpleaños. **

(28pp)

..


	28. La venganza de Ingrid Mudluse

Ok ya regresé. Sé que tarde mucho pero es que entre esto y lo otro no había podido escribir y no tenía inspiración ni nada. Perdón.

**_Bueno ya saben que nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.  _**

**__**

Por otra parte bueno los RRS.

**GreenEyes5****: **Gracias por el rr… Peter no es un heraldo, Ya verás quien es el heraldo si sigues leyendo y me alegra que te guste el personaje de Ingrid. Bueno y como vez… no actualice rápido :( perdón. 

**Lcm****-potter-lupin-black: **Que bueno que te gusté como escribo y todo, no te preocupes si luego no puedes leer o dejar rr… me alegra saber que aun te gusta.  Gracias.

**Ivy Potter Black: **Si la vez pasada ya no te acordabas como va a ser ésta. SI es que tuve tantas cosas que hacer y los exámenes y todo. Bueno no he tendió tiempo, que bueno que digas leyendo.

**Niniel204: **Bueno si lo Remus- Ale es de esperarse y que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Alicia: **SI tienes razón en que fue muy rápido pero es que no sé porque…. La verdad creo que era porque tenía mucha presión por acá así que escribir no era algo prioritario. Bueno no tengo nada que decir acerca de tu párrafo acerca del triangulo amoroso Henar-Sirius-Elinor, pero si tienes razón en lo que decías. Ok pues el heraldo abajo lo lees y bueno la relación entre los trabajos digamos que Nilver se aprovechó algo más que el castigo que era sólo el viaje, le pareció divertido tenerlos de secretarios y eso. Si ya veo que te encanta Sirius y bueno aquí verás más sobre los heraldos. Gracias por el mega rr y nos vemos en el MSN.

Gracias por los rr y a todos los que leen. Cada vez que veo que faltan menos para los 200 me alegró mucho. Bueno por otro lado creo que lo mejor es empezar con el chap.

****

****

**Capitulo veinticinco**

La venganza de Ingrid Mudluse****

_¿Por qué destruyes lo que con esfuerzo has creado?_

_¿Por qué te alejas abruptamente de mi lado?_

_¿Por qué crees que jamás te he amado?_

**I**__

El vapor se alzaba por todas partes, a donde miraba ese vapor de color gris perla nublaba su visión. No podía ver el cuadro al completó, sólo oía una y otra ves el retumbar de las maquinas y los gemidos ahogados de las muchas victimas. Ella estaba allí. No como sus demás amigos (que eran torturadores), si no ahora como prisionera. No le harían nada, de eso estaba segura. No había órdenes, pero en cuanto llegarán… Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. ****

-No tienes porque tener miedo.- murmuró su compañera antes de que un grito desgarrador llenará el aire. Olía a humedad y suciedad. A grandes cantidades de alguna sustancia que le producía mareos y dolor de cabeza. Su compañera parecía no sentir nada.

-No lo tengo, sólo me pregunto como le gustará terminar con nosotras.

-No nos hará daño, sólo quiere que veamos.- dijo Isabel antes de girar su rostro y mostrarle a Efime una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-¿Cómo estás segura?

-Si quisiera matarnos nos hubiera matado en el mismo instante en que todo pasó.

-No debiste golpearlo.

-Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto, había olvidado lo que quería decir la fuerza dentro de uno mismo.- La primera reina del caos sonrió como si estuviera recordando momentos felices.- No desde el abismo. Todo se perdió allí. Nada vuelve a ser igual después del abismo.

-Está ves ellos no podrán contra Voldemort.

-Hallaran la forma. Confió en Alessandra.

-Aensley, él parecía...- Efime miró los grilletes que estaban en sus muñecas y que la mantenían en la misma posición: De espalda a la pared sentada y derecha cegada por el vapor y escuchando los gritos.- Bueno ya sabes.

Isabel asintió. Cerró sus ojos.

-Se acerca.- dijo con voz profunda.- Todo mi cuerpo lo siente.

-¿Quién se acerca?

-Quien cambiará todo, quien hará que el caos llegué a su máxima expresión antes de caer y luego volver a alzarse.

-¡Demonios Isabel! ¿De que hablas?

-De un heraldo.- dijo la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio. Luego abrió sus ojos. El vapor empezó a extinguirse para mostrarles el fatídico espectáculo. Las victimas de las más grandes torturas no eran sólo prisioneros de guerra, si no también los tontos que se habían atrevido o habían intentado traicionar a Lord Voldemort.

Isabel miró con expresión serena los rostros de todos aquellos entes, antes seres humanos. De aquellas criaturas desfiguradas. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano. No importaba quedar desfigurada y al borde de la muerte, ese puñetazo en la cara de Voldemort había valido eso y más, porque ahora lo sabía. Tenía una misión que cumplir y no moriría hasta que estuviera completa, luego… el mundo podía derrumbarse.

"_El lugar más mágico de Hogwarts. Está justo aqu_

Lily Evans se quedó de pie ante el círculo de árboles. No siguió corriendo. Se quedó como una estatua mirando ese lugar, el lugar que James había denominado como el más mágico de Hogwarts.

Era una laguna, una laguna alimentada por el rió de Hogsmade que caía en cascada. Miles de luciérnagas vagaban por el lugar dándole a todo un toque irreal. Pero aunque Lily podía estar sorprendida por el lugar lo que más le sorprendió fue la figura que estaba de pie frente al lago. Los ojos de esa extraña estaban clavados en Lily. Sabía quien era, pero aun así no podía decir su nombre lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era el nombre de otra mujer, que sólo había visto en un cuadro.

-¿Tirani?- se aventuró por fin sabiendo bien que ese no era el nombre.

-Puedes llamarme así Lily.- murmuró la mujer.- Me da igual que nombre utilices para llamarme. Cuando me des el poder dará igual.

-Ya tienes el poder.

-¿El de la muerte? No todo espero el empuje final, pero yo quiero el caos. Quiero sentir el poder absoluto que tú no mereces.

Como un flechazo rápido y escurridizo llegó el nombre de la chica a su mente.

-¿Por qué Narcisa? ¿Por qué quieres poder?

-Pregúntale a Sirius.- Narcisa Black sonrió. Lily supo que sus amigos debían estar detrás de ella, igual de sorprendidos.- ¿o no Sirius? ¿O no que todos los Black caen ante el poder?

No se escuchó la negativa de Sirius.

-No tienes porque hablar tu silencio es lo mismo que un sí. Yo soy una Black quiero el poder del caos, tal y como lo quiso mi primo. Sólo que yo a diferencia suya tengo la iniciativa y el poder para obtenerlo.

Lily Evans se dio cuenta entonces. De que ya estaba cerca de Narcisa y no se había percatado de nada. Sentía sombras y poder crecer por todas partes. Era como estar ciega porque ya no lograba darse cuenta de nada. Sintió como Narcisa la tomaba de la mano. Sintió las sombras que explotaban alrededor de ese contacto, pero esta vez más que todo sintió miedo.

°

Elinor agarró de la mano a James para que no interviniera. Miró a Ale que asintió. La muchacha tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó hacia la laguna. Cerca del final de los árboles la piedra se paró en el aire y cayó al suelo.

-Campo de fuerza.- murmuró Ale.- Genial ¿alguien trajo palomitas?

-¿Cómo puedes bromear?- preguntó James luego señaló a Lily.- ¡¡¡Ella está allí con la prima desquiciada de un chico desquiciado de nombre Sirius que plena matarla!!!

-No lo hará nada.

-Y no me digas desquiciado Prongs.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no le hará nada?!

-Lily es mejor ahora que cuando se enfrentó en directo con el último heraldo. Remus no cuenta… 

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me quede aquí sentado?

-Que mires.

James miró a Narcisa tomar la mano de Lily y el también lo sintió. Ale a su lado se puso rígida. Entonces fue cuando pasó. Era como si toda la oscuridad del lugar se comenzará a juntar en le punto en el que estaba Lily.

-Al suelo.- murmuró Ale.- ¡¡Al suelo AHORA!!

En el momento en que Ale jaló a Remus hacia el suelo las sombras llegaron a su punto culminante. Una corriente de aire salió de la unión de ambas chicas y luego las sombras explotaron.

°

Lily abrió sus ojos. Sintió la onda explosiva salir de su interior. No había podido tener toda esa energía en ella. Sentía nauseas. Su cuerpo se curveada y ella tenía ganas de sacar cualquier cosa de su estomago. Narcisa la soltó.

-No eres tan fuerte. Mira que obligarte, a llamar a las sombras, fue bastante sencillo. ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

-Tienes sin haber entrenado el poder de la muerte. ¿Por qué no me quitas los poderes?

-No es posible que te los quite Tonta. Sólo tú puedes dármelos. ¡¡DÁMELOS!!

Lily sintió el poder. Cerró los ojos y antes de notarlo estaba dentro de la laguna. Las nauseas habían aumentado y se sentía desfallecer en el ese mundo sin sonido. Miró hacia arriba donde lograba distinguir las luces de las luciérnagas que comenzaban a opacarse. Sus ojos se iban nublando. Haciendo un último esfuerzo salió a la superficie. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y miró así donde estaba Narcisa mientras chapoteaba. Penosamente nadó hasta la orilla. Ya allí quedó de rodillas, respiraba rápidamente. Sentía a un ser dentro de su estomago que no dejaba de moverse y pedir salir.

-¡¡Levántate y pelea!!- dijo como si fuera un juego la chica. Lily volvió a sentir impotencia ante ella. ¿Por qué no podía hacerle frente? ¿Por qué? Se dejó caer.

Oyó los pasos de su contrincante. No podía ponerse de pie. Su visión estaba nublada. Se apoyó en su costado de cara a la laguna. Sentía el agua contra su mejilla. Se colocó en posición fetal cuando el dolor comenzó. Gimoteaba penosamente. Era como sentir que todo se borraba y el dolor de miles de seres en su interior. En cada poro de su cuerpo el dolor de un millón de almas. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, haciendo así que su visión se nublará más.

-Vamos no puedes decirme que eres tan débil. ¿Sabes de donde viene todo ese dolor? Yo si. Lo vi este invierno y cuando salga de Hogwarts volveré a ver esa sala repleta de vapor gris. ¡Te consideras digna de ser la poseedora de tanto poder y no has sentido en carne propia el dolor de lo que defiendes y el sufrimiento de lo que no puedes llegar a ser o tener! La perfecta Lily Evans no sabe lo que es. ¡¡Ingrid no los dijo a todos!! ¡¡Lily Evans no sabe lo que es el dolor, no sabe que es perderlo todo, no sabe que es sentir que su mundo se desmorona!! ¡¡¡Su mundo jampas se ha terminado, su corazón jamás ha dejado de latir!!!- dentro de la voz de Narcisa ,Lily logró oír a Ingrid, a Diana, a Elinor, a Ale, a todos aquellos que le había reprochado con palabras o sin ellas lo mismo, al mismo Voldemort le habló al final de aquellas miles de voces, y en su cabeza explotó la carcajada fría que heló su sangre.

-¡¡¡Lily Evans vive en un mundo donde todo está bien y es prefecto!!! ¡¡¡Lily Evans no merece aquello que le fue dado porque nunca ha sido tentada por el poder!!! ¡¡¡Nunca le han ofrecido el cielo y en lugar de eso la ahogaron en un infierno!!! ¡¿Qué sabe ella de la causa que defiende?! ¡¿Que sabe ella del dolor y la desesperación al verte impotente, al verte perdida y sin posibilidad de hacer nada?! ¡¡Yo te diré que sabe!! ¡¡¡¡NADA!!!!

El dolor parecía aumentar. No era como un cruciatas, no era sentir cuchillos que perforaran tu carne, no, era sentir en todo tu ser, hasta en los más profundo de tu alma dolor, un dolor lleno de furia y del mismo sufrimiento que te causaba. Era tener un sentimiento de culpa sobre ti todo el tiempo, era sentir que ibas a morir y desfallecer sin llegar jamás a ver el final de la oscuridad y el dolor. Ese era el mayor poder del heraldo de la muerte. Ese era con su voz, su propia furia y desesperación cuasar dolor y llevar a su victima a ese estado donde la muerte es tan cercana que podría ser paleada con la mano, pero que aunque se estirara el brazo lo más posible parecería que jamás te arrastrará. Porque en cada milímetro del cuerpo, en cada célula el dolor yace punzante y explota en una reacción en cadena. Haciéndose más fuerte, agravándose y llevándote al límite mental y físico.

Alessandra lo sabía y miró con miedo a ambas figuras. Lily en el suelo recostada. Hasta los oídos de la chica llegaban los gemidos desperados y llenos de sufrimiento, los gritos de Narcisa explotaban en la cabeza de cada heraldo y más en la de la joven Ryddle. Respiraba profundamente.

-¡¡LILY!!- James gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡No lo creas!! ¡¡No es cierto!!

-¡¡Es una prueba!!- gritó Ale.- No podemos hacer nada somos tan impotentes como cuando luchó con Melizza.

-Me niego a creer que la dejaré ir sin haber podido hacer nada. ¡¡Me niego a creer que pueden arrebatármela ahora!! No voy a permitirlo. – La espada apreció en manos de James que se lanzó contra el campo de fuerza. Éste lo expulsó. James volvió a la carga con un grito que se perdió en la noche.

°

-¡¡¡Dime Lily Evans ¿qué se siente sufrir todo lo que hemos sufrido?!!! ¡¿Qué se siente morir en vida sin llegar a fallecer?!- La voz de Narcisa ya no era suya, eran todas las voces que Lily conocía y muchas más. Todas la culpaban, todas retumbaban en su cabeza con la misma fuerza e intensidad, todas le reprochaban su vida, le reprochaban siempre estar sonriente, le decían que jamás había sufrido y que en ese momento sufriría todo. Lily había dejado de llorar para quedarse con gemidos casi mudos. El dolor era tan grande que el simple hecho de hacer un sonido lo incrementaba.

"_Yo nunca he sufrido lo que ellos, yo jamás he sentido nada malo, soy tonta al creer que este poder es mío, nunca he sucumbido ante el poder. ¡Es malo! ¡Es malo! ¡Yo soy mala! ¡Soy una estúpida por creer que había sufrido! ¡¡Hasta ahora nunca he sentido el sufrimiento!! Hasta ahora…" _

**_El caos. _**

****

_"¿Qué?" _

**_El caos no es sólo un poder. Es más que eso. _**

****

_"¿Quién eres?" _

**_¿Qué importa? ¿Acaso importa? Sólo recuerda que el poder que tienes no es sólo el de encerrar las sombras. Tú debes cargar con las penas de todos en tu conciencia y el caos que invadirá tu mente para siempre. Porque eso es. _**

****

_"No entiendo. ¿Dices qué el caos está dentro de mí?" _

**_Dentro de todos pero tú debes cargar con él a cada instante. El caos se apodera de los que te rodean, te tienta, intenta hacerte débil. Sólo la verdadera Reina del Caos puede contra él. Sólo ella puede contra si misma. _**

****

_"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Ale? Sé que fui elegida… pero…" _

**_¿Llegas, ahora, hasta aquí sin estar segura? Nunca lo estarás. Sólo debes recordar algo. Ale lucha contra sí misma todos los días, contra ese lado que la llama a la oscuridad y esa fuerza maldita que la arrastra hacia el mal. Lo mismo que Sirius o que James que se ve tentado porque él ha visto el poder con sus ojos muchas veces. Elinor tiene de su parte ese deseo enfermo como todos de poder. Todos, entíendelo bien, todos se han visto tentados por el poder, no importa si han salido o no victoriosos, han sido tentados. Remus igual y cada heraldo que venga será tentado. Es igual si sucumben como si no ante él. Sólo dime tú. ¿Cuándo has sido tentada? _**

****

_"Yo… yo… no lo sé… ¡¡No lo sé!!"_

**_Nunca. Lily, tú debes enfrentarte a ti misma siempre, al caos que aguarda en cada corazón, a eso te enfrentarás hasta tu muerte, a sentir el dolor y el caos en las almas ajenas. Porque tú no serás tentada con el poder, porque ya lo tienes. Eres la Reina del caos. Pero eso entiende es una maldición, como todo poder. ¿Sientes el dolor? Lo sentirás toda tu vida, en cada célula de tu ser. Aprende a vivir con ello y a combatir. Aprende a combatir el caos y las tinieblas de tu interior, a despejar la duda. Sólo hacia ganarás al final. Sólo así llegarás hasta el sacrificio. _**

****

_"¿Sacrificio? ¿A que te refieres? No entiendo." _

**_Cada Reina lo ha pasado. Es el momento en que todo es claro y que tu vida ya no valdrá nada sino la de aquel ser que protegerás. En ese momento habrás llegado a la cúspide de tu poder. Serás el ser más poderoso y después morirás. De una forma u otra acabará tu vida. Ib salvó a Dumbledore y llegó a la cúspide antes de caer en el abismo. Tú harás lo mismo algún día. _**

****

_"El dolor es muy fuerte, siento como si fuera a morir"_

**_Vuelve a la luz, centrare y saca todo el dolor de tu ser por medio del caos que sientes, sácalo todo, quédate vacía, te llenarás de nuevo. Pero en esa expulsión de sentimientos y energía reside el verdadero poder. _**

****

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?" _

**_Tú me llamaste. Sólo cumplo una promesa. _**

****

_"¿Qué promesa? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" _

**_Me llamó Tirani D'Laqua y la promesa se la hice a quien me entregó su corazón antes de morir. Regresa Lily que alguien te llama, como a mi me llama el sueño eterno. Ve… _**

****

 Y el rumor de esa conversación silenciosa se perdió en el aire. No había pasado más de un segundo y aunque a Lily le preció una eternidad y el dolor seguía punzando y carcomiendo todo su ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de haber podido habría roto a reír.

****

**_°_**

****

James se golpeó la pared. Hacia tiempo que habían perdido, sus amigos, la cuenta.

-Deja eso.

-Lily esta sufriendo… no puedo…. Dejarla.- un grito al ser expulsado una vez más.- Tengo… que lograr… lo…- golpeaba una y otra vez con la espada contra el campo de fuerza.

Elinor miraba como perdida la figura de su amiga que no se movía. Pero en su cabeza podía ver el rostro de su amiga, pálido. Con sus ojos verdes abiertos y llenos de dolor, con su boca dejando salir un gemido ahogado y toda ella perdiendo vida. Sabía que James lo veía también. Alzó los brazos y una corriente de aire golpeó el campo de fuerza.

-¿Por qué la dejamos a su suerte? Que esa sea su batalla no quiere decir que la dejamos morir.

Ale sonrió. Tomó entre sus manos una rama de un árbol cercano y la rompió.

-Les daré la entrada cuando ella lo pida.- murmuró mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a destejer los hilos del campo.

°

Lily regresó a la realidad.

_"vacíate"_ se dijo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho veces pasadas? Era fácil… sólo había que sobreponerse. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus manos y a su vez a levantarse. Narcisa la miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Sobreponerme.- contestó Lily en un murmullo ahogado. Se giró hacia su adversario y le sonrió. De pie ya sin tambalearse le hizo frente. Levantó la cara y miró. Muchos mechones surcaban su rostro dando la sensación de que era sangra. Poco a poco abrió sus brazos dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Dame tu mejor golpe.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- la voz de Narcisa oscilaba entre esa extraña mezcla, la voz de una niña y la suya.- Estás sufriendo el más grande dolor. Te llevó al borde de la muerte.

-Siempre hay que sonreírle a la muerte ¿no? Golpéame.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? ¡¿Cómo puedes?!- una onda de dolor le dio de llano a Lily. Su respiración se cortó. Pero esta vez en vez de guardar el dolor lo dejó salir. Cayó de rodillas. Una luz blanca lo inundó todo. En ese momento las sombras volvieron a juntarse junto a Lily y explotaron en menos de un segundo. El gritó de la pelirroja se alzó. El campo de fuerza se rompió y Narcisa cayó al suelo, también de rodillas.

Cuando todo se calmó Lily miró hacia los árboles allí por donde debía estar saliendo el sol. La luz comenzaba a crecer y las luciérnagas hacia un rato que habían desaparecido. No se desmayó. Sólo se sintió vacía.

_-Tirani prometes que les enseñarás ¿lo prometes? _

_-Por supuesto Arles jamás las dejaría, de la muerte iré cuando me llamen. _

_El hombre alzó su mano color aceituna y acarició la mejilla de la bella mujer. _

_-Eres la más hermosa nereida que he visto. Me alegro que lo último que vea seas tú. _

_-No me dejes sola. _

_-Tienes una misión que cumplir, luego la muerte te traerá conmigo y estaremos juntos. _

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Sobre el corazón que tienes entre tus manos.- Tirani miró hacía sus manos una pequeña luz de color plata brillaba allí.- Siempre estuve enamorado de ti. _

_-Yo te creía un tonto.- murmuró ella.- Pero no más. _

_La mano del hombre pasaba por cada rincón del rostro de su amada. _

_-Se feliz Tirani D'Laqua. _

_-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin ti? _

_-Encontrarás la forma. Hasta la salida del sol. _

_-Hasta la salida…- la voz de la mujer se quebró. El hombre recogió una lágrima y la miró. Antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar. Tirani lanzó un gemido.- Hasta la salida del sol… hasta que veamos el infinito.- murmuró mientras apretaba la pequeña esfera de luz entre sus manos.- Hasta la salida del sol.  _

Lily regresó a la realidad. Sonrió y se levantó. Caminó pesadamente hacia los árboles y pronto estuvo allí. Sobre una loma y vio a Hogwarts que era bañado por el sol naciente.

-¿Lily?- James se acercó a ella. La chica se giró y le sonrió.

-Hola James.- murmuró y luego comenzó a reír. El chico sonrió también y la abrazó, comenzó a darle vueltas como aquel día en la estación.

-Pensé que te perdía. Que fue lo que te hizo levantarte.

-Alguien del pasado vino en mi auxilio.- Lily apoyó su cabeza en el pechó del chico y miró el amanecer.- Hasta la salida del sol.- murmuró.

Narcisa estaba de pie apoyada en Ale.

-¿Tirani?- le preguntó. Alessandra se limitó a asentir.- Así que vencí la tentación, me alegro.

-No la venciste, siempre estará allí, aprende a vivir con ella, Lily tiene que aprender a vivir con el caos en su interior, el delirio al poder es algo más humano, porque no se sienten las emociones de un millón de infinitos a la vez.

-Tal vez tienes razón.

Ale le sonrió a Narcisa. Miró hacia el cuello de la Slytherine y se encontró con la pequeña espada colgada de la cadena, la piedra de un color entre el lila, el azul y le verde brillaba.

-Bienvenida a los heraldos Narcisa Black.

-Por un tiempo… sí, estará bien ser un heraldo.

Y allí se quedaron las dos mirando también la salida del sol. Febrero había comenzado.

Después de unos días todos necesitaron una explicación sobre lo sucedido. Ninguno pudo asimilar bien ver llegar a Narcisa con Ale para el entrenamiento el siguiente jueves. Alessandra y ella entrenaron juntas toda la tarde, lo cual era extraño porque la heraldo de Slytherine solía ayudar a Lily. Ésta mientras tanto se quedó sentada con los ojos cerrados muy concentrada. Los gritos y, a veces, insultos que lanzaban los heraldos y los dos isleños, aparentemente, no la distarían. Nadie se atrevió a importunarla en toda la tarde… pero no pasó lo mismo con Narcisa…

Sirius y ella comenzaron a pelear después de un rato. Al principio con palabras hirientes, miradas de odio y la voz cada vez más alto. Luego se desplegó el poder. Ale aprovechó cuando comenzaban a cansarse para detenerlos. No fue tan difícil. Luego la chica hizo que se sentaran en círculo. Lily fue la única que no se unió a ellos, se quedó sentada.

Alessandra tomó aire. Miró a sus amigos y compañeros en esa lucha. Se recargó contra un tronco e intentó sonreír, consiguiendo sólo una mueca.

-Sirius, le gritaste a Narcisa que ella no merecía ser un heraldo ¿verdad?

-Me declaró culpable.- dijo con tono de burla el muchacho.

-Bueno pues hay algo que deben saber sobre Tirani D'Laqua.

Elinor carraspeó, comenzaba a hartarse de las mentiras de Alessandra, cada vez más a menudo deseaba su vida anterior. Ale no prestó atención y cerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a contar Lily habló con voz profunda y muy suave.

-Tirani vivió desde niña rodeada por la muerte y la devastación. Era un ave de mal agüero y aunque nadie lo notó, cada persona que la heraldo llegó a querer o apreciar sufrió el mismo destino. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía empezó a temerse a sí misma. Algunas personas también se dieron cuenta y la convencieron de usar su poder. Podían llevar a una persona a la muerte de las formas más horribles, pero ninguna tan escalofriante como la que llenaba el corazón de Tirani. Ella estaba herida y lastimada por dentro, cada vez que usaba su poder todo lo que sentí lastimaba a la victima, era tan poderosa que llegó a ser temida… o más bien era temido aquel que la usaba. Merlín la conocía, nunca la vio, pero la hermana de aquella que llevó a su final a vida del mago estuvo relacionada con la niña desde pequeña y murió en las manos de la misma Tirani, ésta no tuvo compasión de su antigua y fiel Aya, la mató a sangre fría y dejó atrás el cadáver sin darle sepultura, dejándole como abrigo sólo a la fría noche. 

Ale miraba a Lily sin entender como sabía la pelirroja aquello.

-Tirani regresó a la luz cuando se encontró con los heraldos, casi mató a la reina del caos, pero ésta la venció y le perdonó la vida. Tirani juró servirle hasta el fin de sus días. Cuando salió del túnel de los muertos y dejó atrás la oscuridad de esa cúpula maldita conoció a un hombre y se enamoró de él. Éste curó por fin todas las heridas de la desdichada mujer. Ambos se amaron, pero el murió. Una enfermedad le arrebató a Tirani al único ser que realmente amó. Pero ella juró enseñar a las reinas de caos que viniera la verdad acerca del poder que llevaban. Mostrarles que el caos era su poder y su destrucción, que su muerte yacía en la perfección total. Antes de que Camelot cayera ella y Morgana se encontraron. Pidió de rodillas ayuda al hada que se la concedió por medió de un maleficio. Aquella que heredara el poder de la muerte viviría en la misma miseria y desolación que Tirani D'Laqua y ayudaría a la primera poseedora de la muerte a cumplir con su promesa, llevando a la reina allí donde Tirani pudiera hablarles. Narcisa y su poder siempre han estado entrelazado con nuestras vidas… ella mató a tu padre Eli y también fue ella quien lo apreció ante tus ojos aquel primero de septiembre hace siete años.

El silencio cayó sobre los heraldos. Lily se levantó.

-Tú… tú…. ¿tú fuiste?

Narcisa miró a Elinor y bajó la vista.

-Me obligaron. Mi padre me hizo enfadar ese día y me obligo a descargar mi ira en tu padre. EL señor oscuro conocía tu identidad, tu madre le informó. Después también me obligaron. Me dijeron que apareciera ese fantasma, así tú jamás irías a Hogwarts, bajarías del tren y renunciarías a tu legado, no habría peligro.

-¿Sabían quien eras?

-Sabían que podía matar.- contentó Narcisa a la pregunta de Ale.- Tal vez sólo el señor oscuro sabía quien era yo.

-Tú también causaste una muerte el día de la desaparición de Voldemort.- murmuró Lily.- Y lo más reciente que hiciste fue ayudar inconscientemente a matar a esa niña hace meses.

Narcisa miró a Lily y asintió sin sonrojarse o acobardarse.

-La maldición de D'Laqua cayó sobre mí. He sido infeliz y desde pequeña sueño con la sala de vapor plateado. Sueño con gritos y muertes y caigo en trance cada vez que mató. Porque soy también un ave de mal agüero. Pero yo como Tirani sirvo a la reina de caos, es mi juramento.

-¿Qué es la sala de vapor plateado?

-La más grande y fantástica sala de torturas de Voldemort.- dijo Ale.- Cada Mortífago debe mirar las torturas de muchos seres antes de llegar a ser un mortio.

Elinor tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Mataste también a Belle ¿verdad?

-¿a quien?- Remus no conocía mucho del pasado de su amiga, no más de lo que ella le había dicho.

-Era mi Aya y mi maestra de violín, murió abruptamente… años antes que mi padre.

-También fui yo.- dijo Narcisa sin decoro.

-¿Por qué mataron a **mi **seres queridos?

-Eras la heraldo más fácil de manipular y la que mejor conocían. No podías hacer nada contra la muerte a tu alrededor, tal vez después de estar con tu madre cayeras ante las sombras. Sé el plan…como se muchas cosas.- eso último lo había agregado al ver las miradas de los que la rodeaban.-Yo sólo haré lo que hizo Tirani, llegaré a la cúpula después de cruzar el túnel y allí acabará mi deber para con ustedes. No me volverán a ver como su amiga… ni pariente Sirius Black, porque yo estoy condenada a perder el amor y casarme por poder… yo perderé todo como lo perdió Tirani D'Laqua, es parte de la maldición. Tengo un poder que acaba poco a poco conmigo. No hago esto por ustedes, si no por cumplir la promesa y maldición de un alma.- Narcisa se paró tomó su capa y comenzó a caminar.- No me verán más por aquí. Adiós Lily.- y con esas palabras desaparición entre los árboles.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Lily como sabías todo eso?

La pelirroja se giró a James. Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, tristes y vacíos.

-Me lo dijo Tirani, cuando me reveló mi perdición.- y la reina del caos también se alejó.

Ingrid Mudluse se quedó de pie en el pasillo. Sonrió con odio al cielo y sus ojos relampaguearon al descubrir una sombra en la oscuridad. 

-Ya vine Lucius.- dijo despacio.

-Has recapacitado. ¿Verdad amor?

-Sí.

-¿y que te ha dicho tu corazón? ¿Lista para la prueba?

-Más que lista.

-Dime ¿Por qué ha ella? No seria mejor arruinar la felicidad de otros.

-Ya me vengue de Lily. Ahora va Elinor.

-Lo de Evans no funcionó.

-Esto sí funcionará.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? No sería mejor hacer sufrir a aquel que te traicionó.

-No. Además tengo la ayuda de alguien.

-¿Quién?- Ingrid sonrió.

-Bueno pues te presentó a Nicole Binglin.- Una figura se adelantó de la oscuridad. Si no se hubiera movido nadie se habría percatado de su presencia.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Lucius.

-Ella, Malfoy, es mi arma secreta y mi creación. Nicole por favor.

Lucius no sabía a que se refería con _su _creación hasta que Nicole se despojó de la capa. El chico no pudo pronunciar palabra. Era una belleza. Tenía el cabello negro azulado rizado que le llegaba algo más abajo que los hombros. Algunos mechones más cortos caían por su cara seductoramente. Sus ojos de un azul aqua eran brillantes y estaban rodeados de unas pestañas largas y perfectas. Su cuerpo era envidiable y su sonrisa cautivadora. Pero parecía algo infantil e irradiaba seguridad y cariño. 

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo? Muy fácil, sólo necesite que Bellatrix me ayudará, es un proyecto de ambas. Nicole es una mujer real si eso te preguntas, sólo que nosotras le hicimos unos cambios en su modo de pensar, era una bruja de poderes dormidos, fue fácil hacerla cambiar y ahora sólo tiene un propósito en su vida.

-¿y cual es?

-Destruir la el último eslabón feliz de la vida de Elinor Dashwood. ¿Tú que piensas Nicole? ¿Será fácil?

La muchacha sonrió. No era la misma sonrisa de niña, si no una que parecía llena de odio.

-Sí.- murmuró con voz dulce, había una nota dentro frialdad que asustaba a Lucius y eso era bastante difícil. Esa persona frente a él parecía ser una niña llena de inocencia al mismo tiempo que una mujer de alma retorcida. Un demonio con cara de ángel, esa era su descripción- Será muy fácil. Elinor Dashwood no sabe lo que le espera. Sufrirá y todo acabará justo como debe ser.

-Sabías que eres perversa Ingrid. ¿Verdad?- La tomó de la cintura.

Ingrid asintió y sonrió. Había tomado una decisión. Se pondría al servició de Lord Voldemort. Lucharía contra Dumbledore y todos sus "amigos" sólo faltaba demostrar que era capaz de servirlo y la prueba consistía en hacer sufrir ha uno de sus antiguos amigos. Ahora con la ayuda de Nicole las cosas serían muy fáciles. ¿Cómo podría Sirius Black resistirse a esa mujer? Ingrid no pudo evitar sonreír.

**II**

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias. _

_Mírame y dime que no me amas._

_Si veo que no mientes, me iré._

****

Febrero trajo consigo una atmósfera cargada al castillo. Las vacaciones habían quedado atrás y para entonces todos se habían hecho a la idea de que habían comenzado las clases. Algunas personas comenzaban a notar la cercanía inminente de los exámenes que parecían erguirse frente como olas enormes que caerían en cualquier momento. Después de Navidad parecían mucho más cercanos y los profesores más estrictos.

Pero febrero también era la época del amor en Hogwarts. Remus comenzaba a espera con ansias la llegada de Cherise, su prima. Que le decía estaría allí unos días antes del catorce de febrero. Sirius había arrastrado a varias chicas para que le ayudaran a elegir el regalo de Elinor, pero como ésta no sabía nada y era algo celosa comenzaba a molestarse por ello. Hasta que Lily la tranquilizo. Ale que no le veía nada en especial a esa celebración casi mata a un chico de Huffelpuff cuando intentó invitarla para ir con él a Hogsmade el día de San Valentín.

-¡¿Crees que me interesa?!- había gritado. Y el jugador estrella de la casa de los tejones habían negado intimidado antes de alejarse.

El último partido de Quidditch también se acercaba. James pasaba mucho tiempo con el equipo. Lily iba a verlo a todos los entrenamientos y siempre se quedaban platicando al final. Ese partido decidía quien se quedaba con la copa. Ese juego era aguardado por todos, que no habían presenciado hasta esas alturas un juego entre las casas rivales con tanta tensión. Los ataques entre la cada de los leones y la de las serpientes eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Todo iba bien, menos el hecho de que Nicole había entrado a las vidas de los merodeadores y comenzaba a causar estragos.

Nicole había llegado a principios del mes. Días antes del partido de Quidditch. La habían presentado como la nieta del profesor de Runas y se quedaría un trimestre en el castillo, ya que su abuelo estaba algo enfermo y ella venía a ver que no pasará nada. Desde el primer momento la población estudiantil masculina se interesó en ella. Era hermosa, simpática, tierna y todo aquello que la hacía en una palabra perfecta. Claro que a la chica perfecta sólo le interesa el chico "perfecto" y lo más parecido de Hogwarts (y muchas no me dejaran mentir) era Sirius Black. La afición de Nicole por el chico se comenzó a notar cuando Lily arrastró  a sus amigos a Hogsmade, ella tenía que ir a ver a alguien, pero le pareció divertido sacar a todos. Una salida en grupo… así lo había llamado.

-Si lo hubiera llamado tiempo de caridad se parecería a mi madre.- dijo Marina cuando Peter se lo comentó.

Ciertamente esa salida fue la primera vez que Elinor perdió la paciencia y que acabó llorando por culpa de Black. Sólo una semana antes de San Valentín. ¿Irónico no?

Lily entró a la tienda del señor Nichelson seguida de James. Llevaba en sus manos el fénix de cristal. El hombre los recibió con una sonrisa. Lily le contó acerca de su conversación con Dumbledore y luego le preguntó por el cuadro.

-Fue hace años. Ib y yo pusimos esta tienda. Pero cuando Ryddle y sus amigos vinieron aquí hacia tiempo que se había ido. Mi abuela le regaló el cuadro de Isabel a Ib cuando éramos niños. Ella insistió y me hizo prometerle que lo vendería. Cuando Ryddle vino a la tienda lo vio y creo que se enamoró de ella. Eso fue cuando iba en quinto. Luego comenzaron los ataques en Hogwarts. En séptimo uno de sus amigos vino y compró el cuadro, tenía un diente de oro.- Lily sonrió ante eso.- Creo que su diente verdadero se lo había tirado Ryddle antes de que fueran amigos… no sé, pero se llevó en cuadro. Era un hermoso retrató, Ib se parecía mucho a Isabel.

-¡Papá!- el grito vino de la parte de atrás de la tienda. Una mujer entró. Lily se le quedó mirando.

-¿Débora?

-¡Lily! ¡Qué gustó verte! ¿¡Es James?!- señalo al chico.- encantador. Te dije que todo se solucionaría.

Dio algunos pasos y abrazo a la pelirroja eufórica. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar a mi padre. Mi esposo salió del país así que vine a hacerle compañía. Tenía cosas que hacer y quería verte.

James carraspeo.

-A sí. James, Débora, Débora, James.- dijo Lily.- Me la encontré en el tren el día de mi huida.

-Ya veo.- murmuró el chico.

-No sabía que el señor Nichelson era tu padre.

-Yo no sabía que tú tenías el fénix. Cuídalo mucho. Oí que hablaban del cuadro. Papá tiene una miniatura tal vez quieran verla.

Lily negó.

-Ya sé algunas cosas, gracias por todo señor Nichelson, adiós Débora.

-Adiós Lily, Adiós James.

El chico hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió del lugar. En cuanto los jóvenes se alejaron Débora borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Son tan felices, me lastima tanto…

-Clama hija, es tu don.

-Y como cualquier don es una enfermedad.- dijo caer en trapo que traía en la mano y volvió a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Ver a Lily le traía malos pensamientos.

-¡¡Sirius!!- Nicole llegó corriendo y se sujetó del cuello del chico de un saltó. Le dio un besó en la mejilla. Iba vestida de lila y llevaba una bufanda al cuello.

-Nicole… me… ahogas.- la chica soltó al muchacho. Elinor le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿quieres que te deje solo Sirius?- dijo con voz fría.

-No Nori. Te dije que te compraría un café.

-Bueno vámonos. Adiós Binglin.

-Bueno Dashwood, en mis planes no está dejar a Sirius contigo.

-Por si nadie te lo ha dicho ya es mi novio.

-Por si nadie te ha avisado me prometió ser mi guía.

-Ya te enseñe el castillo Nicole.

-Nicky- corrigió.- dime Nicky. Ya sé que me mostraste el castillo, pero no Hogsmade. 

-Le prometía Elinor…

-Pero me lo prometiste antes a mí.

-Es mi novia.

Nicole sonrió.

-Pues me dijeron que nunca duras con tus novias.

Elinor soltó entonces la mano de Sirius.

-Sirius vamos a ir al café si o no. Si no puedo irme a las tres escobas y buscar a Lily.

-Claro que vamos a ir…

-Cuando él termine de mostrarme el pueblo vendrá por ti… claro si todavía quiere un café, porque se tomará uno conmigo.- dijo Nicole mientras tomaba el brazo de Sirius. El chico se intentó soltar sin existo.

-Eli ¿y si vamos los tres?

-¡¡QUÉ!!- gritaron las dos muchachas.

-¿Es que no te parece mejor?

-Sirius la única razón por la que vine Hogsmade fue para estar contigo _a solas_. No lo hemos estado y me pareció lindo ahora que viene el catorce de febrero. No hemos estado juntos desde el castigo.- Sirius supo que se refería a los de Henar.

-Eli tengo que ayudar a Nicky, pero quiero estar contigo si quieres le buscaré alguien que le ayude.

-¡Me niego! Me lo prometiste Black. Me dijeron que siempre cumples tus promesas, además ¿Por qué te importa tanto la novia de la semana o el mes?

-Ella no es la novia de una semana o mes. Nicole quiero estar con ella.

-Pues ella no parece querer estar contigo.

Sirius vio a Elinor alejarse por la calle. Se soltó de Nicole y corrió hacia ella, la tomó0 del brazo la giró.

-¿Nori que pasa?

-Vete y enséñale a "tu nueva novia del mes" Hogsmade, de pasó enséñale donde podrás besarla a altas horas y donde podrán verse en _privado_.

-No digas tonterías tú no eres la novia de un mes o semana.

-James cambió por Lily. Tú sólo te diste cuenta de que me amabas, nunca intentaste dejar de coquetear y durante estos meses lo he soportado. Pero ahora no puedo Black. ¡No quiero se uno de tus trofeos!

-¡No lo eres!

-Entonces explícame. ¿Por qué te irás con ella?

-Se lo prometí. Le dije que sería su guía.

Elinor apartó la vista de Sirius con aire dolido.

-Me prometiste un café y salir conmigo **hoy**. Me dijiste que me amabas. Pero veo que vale más la promesa a una extraña y lo que le dices a una "nueva novia" que lo que le prometes a la persona que supuestamente amas.

Elinor se soltó del brazo de Sirius y salió corriendo. Antes de que Black pudiera seguirla Nicole llegó y lo tomó del brazo.

-Bueno y dónde está ese café. Realmente necesito entrar en calor. ¿Vamos?

-Nicole…

-Nicky.- corrigió.

-Nicky. Mejor iré a buscar a Eli.

-¡No! Tú vendrás conmigo. Anda me lo prometiste.

-¡Nicole!

-Ella no te aprecia como dice, si fuera así entendería que me lo prometiste.

-Bueno tal vez.

-¡¿Tal vez?! ¡¿Tal vez?! Si te amará no sería celosa, sabría que jamás le harías daño y la dejarías. Ella es la que no te ama y te aprecia, déjala hacerse la sufrida.

-Creo que tienes razón. Bueno vamos por el café.- una sonrisa de triunfo coronó la cara de Nicole.

Lily encontró a Elinor llorando horas después. Tuvieron una plática muy larga. James que había oído por detrás de la puerta se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedó allí hasta que llegó Sirius. Lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Elinor? Prometimos que no la haríamos llorar jamás.

-Ella se hace la sufrida. No hice nada malo.

-La dejaste a la mitad de Hogsmade por estar con Nicole. ¿Eso es nada malo?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces no sabes lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Ella es tu novia, la amas ¿no?

-Y a ella sí, pero a veces parece que ella a mi no.

-¿Por qué? ¡Cuándo te ha dado razones para ser celoso o pruebas de que no te ama!

-¡No entiende que hice una promesa, no entiende nada!

-¡Esa no es una razón!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ella no merece ser mi novia!

Jame lo miró a los ojos.

-Sirius, a veces creo que eres un idiota es más ahora mismo tengo ganas de volverte a dar un puñetazo porque quien no merece tener una novia como ella eres tú.- James Potter se acercó a la puerta.- Y por cierto si n lo sabes ya, acabas de romper una promesa.

-¿Qué la hice llorar?- pero James ya no estaba para responder a la mordaz pregunta.

Esa misma noche retumbaron pasos rápidos por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Quien corría parecía no dirigirse a un lugar predeterminado. Pero cansada por la carrera abrió la puerta de un baño, que resultó ser aquel donde una fantasma se sentaba a llorar. No había nadie ni aquella joven muerta hacia años. Se sentó en el suelo cerca de los lavabos sintiéndose protegida y sacó por fin la fina daga.

Alessandra sintió de nuevo como si alguien apretará fuertemente sus venas y comenzará una batalla dentro de sí misma. Sabía lo que quería decir esos dolores y punzadas a los largo de su cuerpo, pero no podía aceptarlo.

-No ahora no… ahora no…- su mano le temblaba, logró controlarse lo suficiente como para tomar la daga y hacerse un ligero corte en un dedo. Miró la sangre salir de la herida y ahogo un grito. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad, no en ese momento.

La sangre espesa y de color rojo salía de la piel y en el momento en que salía se separaba. Formaba dos hilos distintos que cambiaban de color y soltaban chispas hacia su contrario. Ale cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que su sangre comenzar la batalla? ¿Por qué entonces?

Se dejó caer en el suelo de piedra. Sentía como el dolor aumentaba y aunque no lloro tuvo que hacer acopió de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar y sollozar.

-Deja de llorar Alessandra Ryddle.- La heraldo levantó la vista y miró a la figura encapuchada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó.- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

-¿No me reconoces?- la figura se quitó la capa que cayó al suelo. Ale abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró. –Veo que recuerdas.

-¿Débora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy parte de las islas, mi madre era de allí, fui tu niñera y éramos amigas ¿no sabes para que he venido?

-No.

-Tu sangre quiere matarte, no es que quiera morir, pero has despertado en ti un sentimiento que hace que comiencen a luchar.

-¡No desperté ese sentimiento! ¡¡Jamás!!

-¡¡No digas tonterías!! ¡¡Sabes Que te has enamorado!! Lo sabes bien. Y si no hubiera sido por ese dolor tan agudo se lo hubieras dicho.

-¡No es cierto! Me rehusó a creer que lo es.

-Sabes que sólo hay una salida, déjate morir o dile la verdad. Dale aquello que sólo te pertenece a ti.

-Dime si sabes tanto. ¿De quien estoy enamorada?

-El nombre Remus Lupin te suena ¿verdad?- Débora sonrió.- Esta tarde vi a Lily. ¿La vas a dejar sola?

-¡No!

-Entonces que esperas para hacer lo correcto.- con esas palabras Débora salió del baño y se perdió en Hogwarts.

Ale miró su dedo y  la sangre que caía.

-La sangre de tus venas te matará, es distintas y es opuesta, cuando una tomé el control de la otra comenzará la batalla. Sólo hay una forma de detenerla, si amas a alguien dale lo único que te pertenece, entrega tu corazón o muere.- Ale recitó las apalabras que tan bien sabía.- Prometí nunca enamorarme. Me lo prometí.

Ale sabía que había estado a punto de decirle todo a Remus, se negaba a creer que lo amaba, se negaba a creerlo, pero entonces ¿Qué otra explicación había para ese fenómeno?

Los partidos de Quidditch eran una de las mayores diversiones de Hogwarts. Nadie faltaba a un partido y ese sin duda sería el más emocionante de la temporada.

-¡Bienvenidos todos al partido de Quidditch! ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! ¡Antes de comenzar tengo algunos mensajes! ¡Abran de Huffelpuff pide de rodillas a Alessandra de Gryffindor esa cita!

-¡¡¡MUERTE HUFFLEPUFF!!!- el grito fue bastante fuerte, tanto que cortó lo que Cartón decía.

-¡Mejor suerte para la próxima Abran! ¡Ahora en otros mensajes Peter de Gryffindor le desea a Marina de Huffelpuff un buen día y le pide que por favor se encuentren en el lago después del partido! ¡Sirius Black pide disculpas a Elinor Dashwood a quien dejó plantada en Hogsmade hace unos días! ¡A lo cual ella contesta que…!

-¡¡¿C"MO ESPERAS QUE TE PERDONÉ?!!- había sido Hally. Ally hizo un gesto y lanzó una palabrota que escandalizó a la profesora McGonagall.

-¡¡Retiré lo que ha dicho señorita!!

-¡¡ES LA VERDAD PROFESORA!! ¡¡ES UN PATÁN!!

-¡Bueno por otro lado tenemos un mensaje anónimo que dice así! ¡Querida Celine Xantelí espero que pasé un buen San Valentín, como regaló esperamos que acepte una cena con cierto profesor el viernes! ¡Bien y eso es todo por hoy! ¡Madame no olvidé que es un buen restaurante antes de negarse!

-¡¡Cartón!!

-¡Sólo le doy ánimos profesora! ¡Cuando usted tenga una cita haré lo mismo! ¡Bueno como sea!- dijo Cartón apartándose de la profesora.- ¡Aquí entra el equipo de Gryffindor!

-Saben ha sido cruel decirle eso frente a todos.

-Aguafiestas.- le murmuró Peter a Lily.- Mira como se ah puesto, está roja…

-¡No está mirando!

-¡Sabe que fuimos nosotros!

-Deja de gritar Black, tú también Lupin.- dijo Hally mientras se acomodaba el cabello.- Miren que ya va a comenzar.

-¡¡Jessica Badel y Bellatrix Black se dan la mano!! ¡¡La Quaffle está en el aire!! ¡¡Comienza el partido!!

James que ya estaba en el aire para cuando sus compañeros despegaron buscaba la snitch. Tenía que encontrarla antes que Letrange, pero la pequeña pelota había salido de su campo de visión.

-¡¡Sondler (Carina) lleva la Quaffle!! ¡¡Se acerca a los aros pero Black la intercepta y!! ¡¡FALTA!! ¡¡ESO HA SIDO FALTA!! ¡¡BLACK CASI TIRA A SONDLER DE LA ESCOBA!!

James comenzó a dar vueltas pero cada vez que creía haber visto la Snitch Letrange lo interceptaba, el jugador de Slytherine estaba más preocupado en que Potter no tomará la Snitch a que el la consiguiera.

-¡¡Una Bluger golpea a Torne (Armando)!! ¡Se levanta Filutif (Amatista) Lanza la Bluger hacia Black, Crab la recibe y la lanza hacia Potter! ¡¡¡Potter logra esquivarla y Malfoy es noqueado!!!

James comenzó a hartarse de Letrange.

-¡¡50 a 30 favor Slytherine!! ¡¡¡VAMOS LEONES!!

-¡¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!!- gritó Jessica.-¡¡Ama golpea y no tengas piedad!! ¡¡Armando Carina quiero una jugada estrella AHORA!! ¡¡POTTER LA SNITCH!!

James asintió. Comenzó a hacer movimientos más arriesgados subiendo y bajando y dando vueltas. Letrange comenzó a seguirlo.

Carina tomó la Quaffle asintió a su primo y comenzó a acérelas. Bellatrix estaba frente a ella. A unos centímetros dio un giro y una pirueta y la pasó. Black giró también muy rápido y comenzó a seguir a Carina pero ésta se dio la vuelta, se frenó y entonces la Slytherine vio que la Gryffindor no tenía la Quaffle. En esa pirueta se la había lanzado a Armando que la había atrapado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Carina volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Una Bluger golpeó a Bellatrix. Carina volvió a volar hacia los aros de Slytherine donde se encontró con su primo que jugaba con Lucius y Nott, el otro cazador de Slytherine, Armando lanzó la Quaffle Carina la atrapó y en ese movimiento rápido cuando Lucius voló hacia ella Jessica pareció y lo bloqueo. Una Bluger distrajo a Nott y Goyle lo salvó por poco, pero al hacerse para atrás golpeó con el bate al cazador. Carina comenzó a dar piruetas mientras se acercaba al aro. Cuando tuvo a Black en frente lanzó la Quaffle al aire. La pelota comenzó a caer pero Armando apareció de la nada la tomó y con un giró rápido la metió en los aros.

-¡¡Esa fue una jugada digna de los mundiales!! ¡¡Nuestros jugadores estrella lo han hecho de nuevo!!

- ¡Así se hace!- gritó Ale desde las tribunas.

Hally y Ally comenzaron a gritar. Eso pareció subir los ánimos del equipo escarlata que comenzó a jugar mejor, pronto el marcador era 70-80 Gryffindor.

James miró el partido. Sus amigos estaban dándolo todo. Pues el lo haría también.

Buscó la Snitch y la vio. Cerca de la tribuna principal. Dio una vuelta y comenzó a volar muy rápido hacia el lado apuesto y en asenso. Como esperaba Letrange lo siguió. Contó hasta cincuenta y cuando estaba ya a mucha altura hizo virar la escoba y se voló hacía el lado contrario sin bajar más bien subiendo.

Luego cuando vio que Letrange lo seguía se puso de espaldas y se dejó caer como si le esperará una alberca debajo. Comenzó a caer. Daba vueltas y cuando comenzó a oír gritos se giró y comenzó a caer en picada. Letrange lo seguía pero estaba muy lejos. Cuando estaba por llegar a la pelota dorada esta giró y comenzó a volar al ras del suelo escapando del buscador escarlata. James sólo se pegó a la escoba y haciendo una acrobacia comenzó a levantarse en la escoba. Estaba de rodillas, estiró su mano y comenzó a subir la velocidad. Una Bluger le pasó rozando la oreja. Estiró más el brazo y con un gritó se lanzó al frente y tomó la pelota. EN una maniobra suicida subió de nuevo dando giros.

-¡¡¡JAMES POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH!!! ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA LA COPA!!! ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!!!

James descendió. Jessica fue la primera en llegar y abrazarlo. Pronto todos los del equipo estaban en un abrazo y gritaban mientras saltaban.

Lily llegó y abrazó a James mientras ella también comenzaba a gritar.

-¡Eres increíble!- le gritó eufórica.

-¡¡Lo sé!!- Lily lo miró y comenzó a reír. James le pasó la mano por la cintura y le dio algo. Lily tomó la pequeña pelota dorada entre sus manos y la alzó al aire como si fuera un trofeo. Hally y Ally llegaron corriendo junto con Peter y Marina que no tardaron en comenzar a gritar. Susan Alviner llegó y abrazó a Grez en un ataque de felicidad, el chico le dio vueltas en el aire mientras la pequeña reía. Remus llegó con Alessandra los dos parecían algo cohibidos. Tal vez porque al ver la atrapada de la Snitch Ale había abrazado a Remus y habían quedado muy juntos. Pero ahora también los dos saltaban. Elinor abrazaba a Carina que por felicidad había hecho salir el sol. Elinor por otra parte hizo que del cielo cayera la ilusión de confeti. Todos reían. Dumbledore se acercó a la masa de Gryffindors con el trofeo. Jessica lo tomó y lo miró antes de comenzar a llorar. Abrazó a Ale y Remus mientras les daba la copa a sus amigos. James la tomó. Entre sus manos y sonrió a Lily. Sonrió de pronto y tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura saltó a su escoba y comenzó a volar mostrando la copa. Los demás intrigantes del equipo no tardaron en seguirlos y dar la vuelta al campo riendo y jugando pasándose la copa y la Quaffle. Lily que estaba con James en la escoba alzaba la Snitch mientras gritaba y desde el suelo la profesora McGonagall había dejado de lado su orgullo y lloraba mientras abrazaba a Celine que para sorpresa de todos se acercó y besó al profesor de pociones.

-Me encantaría ir a la cena.- le murmuró. Peter y Remus gritaron. Ale sólo aplaudió.

Elinor miró a su alrededor buscando a Sirius al no encontrarlo y no ver a Nicole su corazón se hizo trisas. ¿Podaría ser? Salió corriendo. Lily desde el aire la miró y de pronto dejo de reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó su novio.

-Sirius no está aquí.- James entendió lo que quería decir.

-Ojala no haya hecho ninguna tontería.

-Ojala.- la copa les cayó enzima desestabilizándolos. Tuvieron que aterrizar. Lily intentó correr al castillo cuando tocó el suelo pero Ale la apresó y negó. Lo que pasará tenía que pasar.

Elinor entró al castillo buscado a Sirius, pero no podía encontrarlo cuando se dirijo a la sala común se encontró con un cuadro que rió en cuanto ella pasó.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta.

-Buscas a tu novio… pues creo que Sirius regresó a las andanzas, está en el tercer piso, lo acabó de ver.

Elinor cerró sus ojos miró al cuadro y comenzó a correr hacia donde le habían indicado.

Sirius Black no había querido llegar a ese pasillo con Nicole pero estaba molesto con Elinor, eso había sido la primera vez, después sólo disfrutó los besos de la chica. Pero esa tarde en el partido se dio cuenta que no podía hacer eso. Cuando había visto la manera en que James y Lily estaban se dio cuanta de que efectivamente el no había hecho nada por Elinor. Por eso pasó mucho tiempo buscando a Nicole. Cuando la encontró estaban en el tercer piso.

-No puedo hacerle esto a Elinor, no quiero que te acerques a mí. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero la pasamos bien juntos Siri.- dijo Nicole.

-Elinor es mi novia y la amo no por una disputa voy a echarlo todo a la mier…

-Vamos Siri no me digas que prefieres a Dashwood que a mí.

-¡Pues si!

-Déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión.- Nicole intentó besar a Black pero éste se lo impidió.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Esto no está bien!!

-Vamos Sirius no seas aburrido. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- Nicole besó a Sirius.

Fue entonces cuando Elinor dobló la esquina. Se quedó allí de pie.

-Veo que tenía razón ¿no Sirius Black? Yo no soy nada para ti.

El chico Black lanzó a Nicole lejos.

-Elinor espera déjame explicarte.

-¡¡No quiero oír!!- Elinor dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso a la sala común.

Sirius no la siguió. Se quedó de pie. Nicole lo abrazó.

-Ella no lo entiende no es para ti.

-Oh cállate.- Siirus se alejó de la chica y caminó hacia el lado contrario del que Elinor se había ido.

Fue más tarde que regresó a la sala común entró y se encontró con Elinor.

-Elinor déjame explicarte.- repitió con tono lastimero. La muchacha lo miró con odio. La sala común estaba llena, no había fiesta. No la habría hasta que la prefecta hubiera salido del cuarto.

-No.- dijo fríamente.- No quiero oírte.

-Pero no he hecho nada malo.

-Besar a una zorra sabiendo que tienes novia… claro eso no es malo.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mira déjame explicarte.

-Quiero que salgas de mi presencia y que te vayas.

-No puedes correrme de la sala común.

-¡Vete!

-¡No! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Yo no quería besarla!

-¿Esperas que crea eso? ¡Vete ahora o…!

-¡O qué!- Sirius comenzaba a molestarse.

-Le quitaré puntos a Gryffindor por molestar a una prefecta.

-No te atreves.

-Mírame Sirius Black, sal de mi presencia y no me vuelvas a hablar.

-Elinor no seas cabeza dura y déjame explicarte.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo la muchacha, todos en la sala común los veían.

Sirius la miró con odio.

-Tienes diez segundos para irte o serán cincuenta puntos. Uno… dos…

-Veo que no quieres oír y que no te importa nada. ¡No sé como pude enamorarme de ti!

-siete… ocho… yo tampoco se como pude amarte.

Sirius tomó su capa y salió de la sala común. Antes de salir pateó una silla.

Elinor se quedó de pie a la mitad de la sala común. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras a los dormitorios de chicas. Cerró sus ojos y se paró.

-Diez puntos más para Gryffindor por su respetó.- luego se perdió al final de las escaleras.

-¡Sirius es un idiota!- soltó Lily.

-Ella no dejó que se explicará.

-¿estás de lado de ese patán?

-¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie!- se defendió James.- Sólo digo que ella pudo oírlo.

-¡Besó a otra chica!

-¡Dijo que no había quiero!

-¡¿Le creíste eso?!

-¡¡Es mi mejor amigo!!

-¡¡Elinor es mi mejor amiga!!

-¡Ella es mi amiga también!

-No lo demuestras.

-Sabes no tengo porque tener esta discusión.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!- Lily se perdió también en las escaleras. Se oyó como azotaba una puerta.

La sala común se quedó en silencio.

-¡¡Ustedes qué ven!!- gritó James y luego salió por el retrato.

Ingrid sonrió suavemente. Lo había logrado, había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. La prueba estaba superada, había terminado con la felicidad y aquello que les daba fuerza a sus antiguos amigos. ¡¿Qué podía ser mejor?! Giró la página de su libro y reprimió una carcajada. Todo había terminado unos días antes de San Valentín eso si que era irónico. ¿O no?

_Así la venganza de Ingrid estuvo completa_

_Así Ingrid Mudluse se unió a la oscuridad por fin._

_Fue así como eligió su destino_

**__**

**_Fin del capitulo. _**

**__**

N/A:

Hola ok ¿Quién quiere matarme por la separación Sirius-Elinor? Alicia tu puedes bajar la mano ya lo sabía… Henar… bueno como sea… ya me dirán que opinan de la separación. Y aunque me digan que fue cruel bueno es que… me pareció necesario que fuera cruel.

¿A quien le cae mal Nicole, Ingrid o ambas? De nuevo Alicia de ti ya sabía. Y bueno espero que les haya gustado y que el partido de Quidditch no ls decepcionara. No olviden la sala de vapor plata que estarán oyendo de ella y recuerden sobre el hecho de que Elinor es la heraldo más frágil. Y bueno ¿Qué hará Ale? ¿Morirá o no? ¿Le dirá a Remus lo que siente? ¿Además de la hija de Nilver y una isleña que más tiene que ver en la historia Débora? ¿Qué les parece Débora? Ok ya no más preguntas.

El próximo chap se llama: "El lobo valiente y una rosa negra" Comienza con la llegada de Cherise y luego lo que sucede en San Valentín. Tenemos algunas revelaciones.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el chap ya me dirán.

Syringen _A.L.C.S _

**10,220 palabras **

**(Mejor que decir cuantas paginas) **


	29. El lobo valiente y la rosa negra

Bueno ya regresé. Esta vez tengo una buena excusa… mi PC se hecho a perder. Pensé que iba a perder todos mis archivos… -- pero lograron recuperarlos así que ya estoy subiendo. El capitulo tiene muchas conversaciones románticas y momentos románticos o por lo menos eso creo.

**_Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. _**

**__**

Rrs.

**Blanca**: Bueno ya seguí… si Ingrid y Nicole son maquiavélicas, pero bueno. Espero que este chap te guste y si Ale _tiene_ que declarársele a Remus.

**Ale**: Que bueno que te gustará. En este chap hay más LJ. En serio es tu flor favorita??? Wow no tenía idea… ya verás porque le chap se llama así. Y bueno si todos lo que me comentas es cierto, yo tampoco me imagino muy bien a Remus diciéndole  a Ale, pero ya verás. Gracias por el rr.

**Alicia**: Ando con prisa asi que no me tomaré la molestia de decirte aquí todo lo que ya te dije sobre tu enorme rr que además la mitad es sobre la relación de Elinor y Sirius. El próximo chap verás cual es el castigo de Nicole. Además la separación por ahora es definitiva. Me di cuenta de que esta vez no usaste el Elinor… pero bueno gracias por todos los comentarios sobre las escenas.

**Niniel204: **Sufriste????? Esa no era mi intención pero si fue duro… hasta escribirlo. Pues si Ale no puede morir y más cuando aun faltan heraldos… si ya vez es complicado. Gracias por el rr.

**Henar**: Si he escrito chaps mejores, no se pero tal vez me dio un bloqueo de es escritora. La vrdd no se que voy a hacer… y bueno sigues un chap atrás así que --  bueno nos veremos en el MSN.

**_Así por cierto quien me nominó para los Fanfic Awards o eso… bueno gracias._**

Bien creo que les presentó el chap.

****

****

**######**

****

****

**Capitulo veintiséis**

El lobo valiente y la rosa negra.

__

__

_Me gustas no lo niego._

_Desde cuando no lo sé._

_Sólo sé que te amo y que jamás te olvidaré.___

Hasta altas horas de la noche quien prestó sus oídos pudo escuchar al violín de Elinor una y otra vez. Oír las notas que salían y que, como canto fúnebre, le daban un aire de realidad a lo que le pasaba. Algunos no terminaban de asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Meses antes Elinor Dashwood parecía ser la alegría personificada. Ahora… Algunos que los conocían y los habían visto desde su llegada a Hogwarts, como aquellos que iban en sexto, se daban cuenta de cuando habían cambiado. ¿Dónde habían quedado todos?

Tal vez quienes más ayudaron a Elinor cuando pasó horas llorando fueron Hally y Ally. Al final hasta eso era extraño. Se habían vuelto amigas de las demás Gryffindors. ¿Por qué ellas? Lily había desaparecido. Del mismo modo rápido con el cual había entrado a la habitación había tomado su capa, sombrero y guantes, su morral y después de meter algunas cosas había salido de la habitación. Elinor sabía que había ido hasta el último cuarto de la torre de chicas. Era el cuarto que no se usaba. Lo último que se veía era el cuarto de quintos. En ese techo si se jalaba el cordel de la cortina adecuado bajaba una escalera que te llevaba hasta lo más alto.

Era un lugar lleno de polvo y que probablemente se había usado hacia muchos años como bodega. Los merodeadores lo había descubierto, esa era la única forma de entrar a los cuartos de chicas, era su secreto. Elinor Ingrid y Lily lo había descubierto también. Y allí estaba Lily sentada en el diván de la ventana mirando el cielo que iba oscureciendo. Había abierto la ventana de par en par. El viento frío entraba con poder. Si sacaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el campo de Quidditch podía ver a James volar y capturar la Snitch una y otra vez. Volando a toda velocidad.

Ale había desaparecido de la sala común. Remus sospechaba a donde había ido, pero no dijo nada. Cuando él necesitaba pensar iba al mismo lugar. Sirius sólo se había puesto todas las mantas, cobijas, sábanas, almohadas del dormitorio sobre la cabeza y se había acostado en su cama. Se había peusto unos tapones, pero aún así se quejaba de oír un La sostenido de parte de Elinor de vez en cuando.

James por otra parte había estado tan molesto con todos hasta consigo mismo que había subido a su habitación, abierto el baúl de una patada, tomado la snitch que estaba guardada entre todas esas cosas, su capa y demás. Había tomado su escoba abierto la ventana del baño y había salido volando. Después de aterrizar en el campo de Quidditch había comenzado a soltar y atrapar la Snitch, a subir cada vez más alto y a hacer acrobacias cada vez más peligrosas intentando así olvidar todo su enfado y sacarlo en forma de energía.

Peter tampoco estaba en la torre. Se había quedado sentado en un pardo. La verdad había ido al cuarto de requerimiento y después de pensar en el paisaje más hermoso que pudo imaginar había entrado y se había quedado allí sentado. Se sentía extraño cuando sus amigos peleaban, le daba miedo algún día perder a Marina que era lo más preciado que tenía o que cualquiera de sus amigos los dejaran. Tenía miedo de eso.

¿Ingrid? ¿Por qué hablar de ella? Había sonreído un buen rato y recibido la lechuza que tanto esperaba. ¿Qué más podía querer? Bueno tal vez sería divertido desearles un Feliz San Valentín a sus amigos… ¿Por qué no?

Pero hubo algo que hizo a todos salir de los distintos estados en los que se encontraban. Cherise Lupin llegó al castillo.

Cherry, como era más conocida, tenía veinte años, tenía la misma estatura que su primo, el cabello rubio corto y ojos verde aceituna. En su cuello llevaba siempre un collar de color cereza y sus aretes eran como dos cerezas, cuando era más pequeña los broches de su cabello también se asemejaban a esa fruta.

Había llegado a Inglaterra por los continuos ataques de Voldemort y había pasado los últimos meses en el ministerio. Su profesión era la de un Auror. ¿Por qué la había elegido? Tal vez cuando una de sus amigas murió a manos de un acecino mágico (Suceso anterior a la época de Voldemort) frente a ella, viéndose entonces Cherry impotente y asustada le había hecho tomar esa decisión. "No quiero tener miedo, no quiero sentir que no puedo hacer nada cuando muere alguien que apreció" Había dicho al final de su curso de Auror. Tal vez había sido ese discurso lo que le hizo entrar a la fuerza con tanta rapidez, tal vez sólo que era buena.

Pero esa tarde de febrero, unos días antes del catorce del mismo mes, había llegado a Hogwarts esperando encontrarse con su primo y sus amigos y había descubierto a un grupo de adolescentes molestos unos con otros y que desaparecías del castillo cada martes y jueves. Ella también se dio cuenta de lo distintos que eran ahora.

**######**

-Es que no entiendo que pasó. La última vez que vine las cosas no eran así.- dijo una tarde a su primo mientras ambos paseaban por los terrenos.

-Las personas cambian, las circunstancias también.

-Sí. ¿Sabes que descubro cuando miró en tus ojos o en los de cualquiera de tus amigos?

Remus negó.

-Miedo, resignación, pero también una fuerza que los lleva hacia delante. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué temen?

-Tú también estarías asustadas si con cada día te acercas más a tu final, si con cada día vez la batalla más cercana.

-Cada día la veo más cercana Remus, pero eso no me hace tener miedo.- Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligo a verla.- Pero el miedo que sientes parece alentarte a seguir. ¿De que batalla hablas?

-De aquella que no pasará de este año sin que tengamos. De aquella donde nuestro valor se verá forzado y nuestro poder también.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Remus? – dijo medio en broma.

-Soy Remus… un heraldo.

Cherry asintió. Había oído de los heraldos y ya sospechaba que ellos estaban por allí, es más sospechaba de su primo.

-La verdad no me sorprende. ¿Qué más pasa?

-Sirius y Elinor están peleados. La relación de Lily y James está tensa y Ale…

-Debes decirle lo que siente por ella.- dijo Cherise- Se nota a leguas que te encanta.

-Jamás lo que siento será correspondido. Si hay alguien que parece no sentir amor es ella.

-Parece… a veces las personas pueden darte algunas sorpresas. Sé valiente, velo como tu primera prueba, dile que la quieres.

Remus miró a su prima.

-¿de que tienes tú miedo Cherry?

-De que cuando el tiempo llegue yo ya no sea útil.

**######**

James pasó mucho tiempo sin saber como acercarse a Lily. No la vio mucho los siguientes días. Al final cuando el también busco refugio en esa habitación alta del lado de las chicas la encontró. Ninguno de los dos aludió el tema de sus amigos. Lily le sonrió y lo invitó con la mirada a sentarse a su lado.

-James crees que lo lograremos.- preguntó en un hilo de voz.- A veces siento que si seguimos peleamos nos debilitamos, que… bueno que tú… que eres mi punto débil- dijo eso mirando a la ventana hacia el lago que parecía abarcar el horizonte gris. 

-¿tu debilidad?- Lily sonrió suavemente.

-Que te quiero tanto que el simple pensamiento de perderte me quita la concentración. Que te necesito tanto que esa necesidad me hace débil.

La atrajo hacia él y le abrazó de tal forma que intentaba decirle que jamás la dejaría.

-Entonces tú también eres mi debilidad. Odio pelear contigo Lil.

-Yo también lo odio, aunque debo de admitir que era divertido gritarte cuando estábamos en quito.

-Bueno entonces también era divertido molestarte.

Lily despegó su mirada de la ventana y miró a James.

-No me gustaría dejarte, ni aunque el abismo se abriera a mis pies y me ofreciera lo que fuera te dejaría para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No estoy segura de que lo nuestro vaya a durar. Podré irme James, podré alejarme años, pero jamás te dejaré, no del todo.

-¿Por qué crees que no durará?

-No lo sé, tal vez algún día miré hacia adelante y me de cuenta que mi camino ya no es el tuyo. Que mis metas me llevan lejos de ti, que la guerra nos aleja. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando terminé Hogwarts?

-Ser Auror supongo.

-Meterte en la boca del lobo.

-Eso eran mis padres. ¿Tú?

-No lo sé. Alguna vez estuve segura, pero ahora ya no.

-Lily te dije que te amé desde que te vi en el tren ¿verdad?

La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿A sí?

-Estaba buscando a Sirius y bueno tú estabas en ese compartimiento. Los primero días fuimos amigos. No entiendo que pasó. Pero en cuanto dejaste de ser una amiga y comenzaste a gritar me di cuenta de que serías mía y que te quería sólo para mí.

-Dejamos de ser amigos cuando ustedes decidieron que también teníamos que estar a sus pies, cuando comenzaste a ser cruel, pero dime ¿Cómo era que pensabas eso a los once años?

-Bueno tal vez fue a los doce y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que eso quería decir. Cambié todo lo que pude sólo por ti, por ti sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

Lily sonrió.

-Yo también lo sería. Te amo James.

-Yo también mi reina.- La pelirroja rió antes ese comentario.

"Y no sabes cuanto te quiero Lily Evans" pensó James mientras la veía.

**######**

-¿Sirius?- Elinor entró a la habitación esperando encontrarlo allí.- ¿Sirius estás aquí?

Un gruñido le hizo saber que sí.

-Sólo quería decirte que podemos seguir siendo amigos.- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama de Remus mirando a la montaña de cobijas de la cama de su Exnovio.- No quiero perder tu amistad, además creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos.

La cabeza de un perro salió de las cobijas.

-¿Sirius?- el perro se convirtió pronto en un ser humano desaliñado y despeinado.- ¿eres una animago?

-Sí, es más cómodo dormir y morder cosas en esa forma. ¿Así que amigos?

-Creo que es lo mejor. Tal vez empezar de cero no sé… o de antes de que fuéramos novios.

-¿y eso como se hace?

Elinor se quedó mirando a Sirius, tomó aire.

-Sirius Black soy tu mejor amiga desde no se cuantos años y mírate eres un animago y no me lo habías dicho. Luego me preguntas que porque me enfado. Y por favor cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que Remus no me gusta. Además el chico de sexto en Ravenclaw es muy buen mozo.

Sirius rió. Sabía que Elinor bromeaba con todo.

-Creo que podemos ser amigos.

-Sólo una cosa.

-¿Si?

-Nunca beses a Nicole frente a mí… jamás.

-Prometido. Ahora ¿quieres ir a la cocina?

-Otro día tengo que estudiar, adiós Siri.- Elinor salió del cuarto.

Ambos habían hecho eso como favor a sus amigos, ninguno de los dos se sentía bien con la simple amistad, pero tal vez Alessandra tenía razón y era lo mejor.

**######**

 Aquel jueves antes del catorce de febrero los heraldos se sentaron en un círculo a discutir lo que harían. Ale estaba molesta al darse cuenta de que no podrían entrenar ese día.

-¿No puedes tomarlo como día feriado?- preguntó Carina.

-No podemos distraernos por eso, son frivolidades.

-Que tu vida social y amorosa sea nula y un desastre no quiere decir que la nuestra también.- dijo Narcisa. Ale le hecho una mirada fugaz a Remus, cuando regresó sus ojos a la joven Black está sonreía triunfante.

-¿bueno y que van a hacer en ese día "tan" especial? Lily, James ahórnese comentarios.

-Bueno si no te has enterado Ale hay una pequeña fiesta en el café de Hogsmade.- dijo Armando.- mayores de cuarto año cordialmente invitados, todos los adolescentes con vida social, como lo llamó Black, van a ir.

-¿fiesta?

-Sí. ¿Dónde has estado Ryddle? ¿En otro planeta? Digo todo mundo tiene una cita para eso desde hace semanas.- Ale miró de mala manera a Narcisa porque le había llamado Ryddle, por eso y por todo lo demás.

-No estoy muy interesada en eso.

-La guerra no lo es todo.- dijo Elinor.

-¿tú vas a ir Eli?- preguntó Alessandra esperanzada.

-Claro, al principio iba a ir con Sirius.- los dos lo tomaban ya de lo más normal, como si ya lo hubiera superado… si claro y Blanc realmente era buen maestro de adivinación sin contar una persona muy viril.- Iré con el capitán de Huffelpuff, parecía desecho porque tú no querías ir con él.

-¿Sirius?

-Nicole.- Todos miraron al chico con mala cara.- Bueno ella me invitó y como antes iba a ir con Elinor me pareció buena opción.

-No puedo creer que sigas con… con esa.- dijo Lily quitando toda bondad de su voz.

-No es tan mala.

-Amigo tienes el concepto de maldad cruzado, esa chica es todo menos un ángel. Y no me hables de su figura.- agregó James y Sirius cerró su boca desilusionado.

-Tienes un trato conmigo, si te enrollas con ella sal de mi vista.- dijo Elinor, Lily notó que su voz tenía una suave nota de dolor.

-Lo haré.-dijo el chico Black.

-¿y tu Narcisa?- Ale había vuelto su cabeza a la heraldo de Tirani.

-Con Nott. Lucius a decidió ir con Ingrid Mudluse. Aunque si todo sale bien tal vez pueda bailar una que otra pieza con Severus.- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron. Las demás muchachas en el círculo comprendieron que prensaba, los chicos sólo hicieron una mueca.

-Supongo que James y tú irán juntos.- Lily asintió y le sonrió a James.

-¿Carina?

-Con Rufy y antes de que lo preguntes Armando irá con Ginger.

-¿la guardiana?

-Sí.- dijo el chico.- Por si no lo saben es muy linda, además de inteligente y sabe de Quidditch.-hizo una pausa- Y tiene personalidad.- dijo como si eso último le diera puntos extra.

-¿Alicia tu irás?

-¿Alice?- murmuró Sirius.- Es hora de que digas tu pareja.

-No quiero Black y menos cuando me dices Alice. Además sabes con quien iré.

-¿bien y con quien?- preguntó Remus.

-Frank Longbottom vino como escolta de tu prima y del ministro que está en Hogwarts. Tiene la noche libre y bueno…- la chica se sonrojó.

-¡Es mayor que tú!- gritó Sirius.- ¡Mucho mayor que tú!

-Pero si es tan guapo.- dijo Narcisa.- Es una buena elección, además como es mayor debe saber como tratar a una dama. ¿Cómo te lo pidió?

-me tropecé con él en el pasillo.

-¿tiene que contarlo?- preguntó Armando.

-¡Sí!-chillaron todas las chicas mientras miraban a Alicia, cuya cara había tomado un tono carmesí de lo más gracioso.

-Me dijo que desde diciembre se había impresionando de mis habilidades y que no era como él pensaba. Que me había visto muchas veces pero que no había tenido el valor de decirme que si quería ir a la fiesta con él, me dijo que entendería si no quería ir y todo.

-Oh que romántico.

-Además Alice suena tan lindo cuando él lo dice.

-¡Chicas!-soltó Sirius- ¿Por qué son así de bobas?

-No hablemos de boberías, que tú iras con Nicole es una bobada y ella si es tonta.- dijo Narcisa tangante con cara de ensueño.- Alicia tienes mucha suerte.

-¿Bueno y tu Remus?- ésta vez quien preguntó fue Lily.

-No tengo pareja.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que bueno ustedes saben que soy algo tímido.

-Si Moony y que no te importa más que una chica. – el susurró Sirius.

-PADFOOD.

-Bueno saben Ale debe salir y Remus no tiene pareja ¿Por qué no van juntos?- propuso Sirius.- Digo son amigos ¿Por qué no?

-Es una gran idea.- comentó Carina que sabía de los sentimientos de la chica.- entonces todos iremos a la fiesta.

-¿entonces quieren que vaya?

-Claro Ale te hará bien.

-Están locos. No voy a ir.

-Oh sí irás.- dijeron Alicia y Narcisa al mismo tiempo mientras Elinor y Lily sonreían.

-Saben algo cuando hablan, miran y sonríen así me dan miedo.- dijo Remus. 

-Sí, pero Moony.- y lo siguiente lo dijo James muy bajo.- Si no le dices lo que sientes te tocará un castigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Andas más distraído que lo normal, sabes que Cherise logró organizar esa fiesta sobre todo para ti. Sólo falta que nuestra amiga Lupin hablé con Ale, la hará entrar en razón.

-¿haz estado hablando con mi prima Sirius?

-Claro.

-Ahora entiendo todo, tu mente y la de esa Lupin no están bien. ¿Verdad que ustedes no los apoyan?- preguntó esperanzado a los dos varones que quedaban.

-Bueno Remus te diré que no me gusta verte así…- empezó James pero la mirada del licántropo lo hizo callar.

-¿Armando?

-La depresión por amor no es buena.

-Oh genial todo contra mí.

**######**

-¡Oh genial! ¡¿Por qué todos contra mí?!- Alessandra tiró la primera cosa que encontró al suelo. Estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, no había nadie.- ¡¿Tan estúpidamente notable es el hecho de que me guste?!-

-¿te contestó con la verdad?

Ale miró a la puerta donde Cherry estaba de pie.

-No mejor no contestes.- dijo la adolescente antes de dejarse caer en la cama.- ya sé la respuesta.

-Ah vamos estar enamorada no es tan malo.

-A ti no te parece malo porque no te mata por dentro.

-Oh bueno esa maldición, sabes como evitar morir ¿no?

-¡No puedo decírselo!

-¿Por qué no?- Cherise se sentó junto a Ale.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Decírselo es admitir que soy débil que no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos.

-Oh vamos el amor no te hace débil. En tu caso tal vez sí, pero no es el amor en sí. ¿Por qué no lo sientes y ya?

-¡No!- Ale se paró y esta vez rompió un tintero. El líquido negro se esparció por el suelo.- Es que no es fácil, no me parece justo que tenga que enamorarme. ¿Por qué de Remus? ¿Por qué no de algún imposible?

-Mira no puedes controlar tus sentimientos ni medirlos en un plan. No puedes planearlo todo, no es natural. Además es una muestra más grande de debilidad el miedo a ti misma y a lo que puedes sentir por otras personas y lo que pueden hacerte, a sólo sentirlo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo tampoco quería amar a Michael y pronto seré la señora de Michael Olsen. Me di cuenta que yo sola no me dejaba sentir aquellos pequeños que en esta época de oscuridad me ofrecía la vida. ¿Sabes lo que te diferencia de tus padres? Pues si dejas que las emociones fluyan tal vez puedas saberlo.

Alessandra cayó de rodillas sobre la tinta. Movió su mano y sacó de debajo de la cama una daga, se la enseñó a Cherise y se hizo una cortada en el dedo.

-¡¿Ves esto?!- chilló enseñándole los hilos de sangre que salían de su piel.- ¡Quieres que vaya y detenga esto ¿verdad?!

-No, quiero que Remus sea feliz y tú eres la única que puede lograr eso. Tú serás la hija de un acecino, pero no el acecino en sí. Remus jamás ha podido estar con alguien por la licantropía, no ha sido más que lastimado por ello y lo será siempre, no importa que tan buena persona sea siempre será visto como alguien poco digno por un accidente que tuvo cuando era niño. ¡¿Es eso justo?! Eres una de las pocas personas que lo hará feliz y deliberadamente has decidido que no. ¡No eres mejor que tus padres! ¡Eres egoísta! ¡Y no piensas más que en una guerra inminente pero que aún no llega! ¡Tienes diecisiete años a lo mucho! ¡Vive ahora que puedes!- Cherise tomó el puñal del suelo y lo lanzó contra la pared donde se clavó, luego salió del cuarto.

Ale levantó sus manos y miró la tinta de color negro. Recordó las manos de aquellos asesinos, de aquellos que tantas veces le habían quitado la felicidad por el simple hecho de querer que fuera fuerte, de querer que no llorara, de esperar que fuera una Ryddle, esas manos llenas de sangre, sangre negra.

-¿Qué clase de persona soy?- murmuró.-no soy mejor que ellos, destruyó la felicidad de la única persona que llegaré a amar. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA SOY?

**######**

¿Qué se puede decir del café de Madame Puddifot? Si Cherise no hubiera llegado a ayudar con la decoración el lugar estaría lleno de querubines y encaje, ya saben ese tiempo de lugares que empalagan con sólo verlos. Ahora los pequeños ángeles y sus pequeños arcos habían sido arrumbados en alguna parte sin importancia para dar paso a globos rojos, rosas y blancos, adornos en forma de corazones y estrellas. Las mesas habían sido pegadas a las paredes dando pasó a una pista de baile. Cerca de la barra había ahora un escenario donde Cherry ayudada de Hally y Ally terminaban de preparar el equipo para el grupo de esa noche.

Mientras el café permanecía cerrado muchos estudiantes deambulaban a su alrededor esperando ver el interior y hay que decir que nadie lo logró. Hubo quienes pasaron su día en las tres escobas y otros que pasearon por el pueblo. La fiesta deba comienzo a las nueve, esa fue la razón por la cual a las cinco era raro ver a alguna femenina por el pueblo. La mayoría había regresado a sus cuartos para prepararse. Como siempre los hombres no entendieron que podría hacer una mujer además de ponerse lo que fuera a ponerse. O por lo menos eso pensaban los merodeadores hasta que Ally hizo el favor de explicarles lo que hacían durante cuatro horas dentro de un cuarto chillando y riendo como locas.

Pero cuando por fin llegó la noche y se reunieron en el café todos, tuvieron que admitir los pobres chicos que tal vez las cuatro horas habían valido la pena. En cuanto la música empezó se separaron. ¿Tengo que describir la forma de bailar de Nicole y Sirius que llamaba la atención de cualquier y de momentos escandalizó a Madame Puddifot? ¿O la manera en que Elinor pasó la velada ignorando a su Exnovio como él a ella? Ninguno de los dos iba a admitir que eran algo más que amigos. ¿Echar todo a perder por sentimientos? Además los dos estaban seguros de que el otro lo había superado ya. ¿Por qué entonces arruinar su velada pensando en que podrían estar juntos? Bailaron una sola vez juntos y fue en una ronda de esas cambiantes, que para suerte de ambos no duró mucho.

Por otro lado estaba Marina y Peter, los dos tímidos y precavidos bailaban en una esquina uno cerca del otro. Tal vez a Peter le sobraba con eso, no necesitaba en ese momento las miradas que le dirigían a su amigo. Porque Peter si en algún momento se podía celoso podía mirar entre sus brazos y luego sonreír. Él a diferencia de Black estaba con la persona que quería y no tenía que fingir indiferencia ante ella.

James y Lily. Estuvieron en todas partes, bailaron muchas veces juntos y con otras parejas. Cuando la luz disminuyo y las grandes coreografías se convirtieron en dos cuerpos juntos bamboleándose por la pista sin ton ni son con ningún otro propósito que estar uno junto al otro, entonces James y Lily desaparecieron de la vista. Porqué aunque estuvieron bailando Sirius se dio cuenta de varias cosas que le comunicó a Cherise cuando la encontró acerca de la forma de bailar, verse y hablarse de sus amigos, esto fue lo que dijo:

-Son el uno para el otro, sólo hay que ver las miradas de James. Eso debe llamarse amor ¿no Cherry? El amor se basa más que en besos y caricias fugaces o profundas, ellos no necesitan de ese contacto. Sólo lo mirarse a los ojos pueden decirse todo lo que sienten, todo lo que son capaces de darle al otro y todo lo que son. ¿Cómo pueden decirse tanto con un encuentro momentáneo de sus pupilas?-

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Cherise.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque él logró estar con aquella a quien deseaba, pero Sirius tienes que recordar que él tuvo que hacer muchas cosas y todo el tiempo que le costó. Ellos dos pueden sonreírse de esa manera tan sincera por una razón Black.

-¿y cual es doctora corazón?

-Que ambos saben que él otro estará allí, se entregaron al otro con una mirada y algunas palabras. Pero eso les costó mucho Siri, las grandes cosas no se descubren ni se construyen en un día. Hay que poner esfuerzo, tiempo y corazón en ello. No esperes crear grandes lazos donde no había nada. Entiende que él luchó por esa relación y eso.- señaló a la pareja.- es su recompensa.

Cherise se inclinó  y besó a Sirius en los labios.

-Este besó no quiere decir nada y aunque los que te dirás antes con tu "amor" fueran llenos de sentimiento no quieren decir más que ése. Feliz San Valentín Sirius Black.

¿Qué pasó con Ale y Remus? Bueno al final el chico decidió zanjar el asunto y le pidió a Ale que salieran a tomar aire. Era hora de ser valiente.

°

Remus miró a la chica que se había sentado en la banca que habían encontrado. Estaba allí los dos solos, en algún lugar del pueblo con la luz de una luna menguante sobre ellos, y una farola desgastada que solía parpadear. En alguna calle perdida y muerta porque en Hogsmade no había nadie, la fiesta había llevado allí a todos y quien no estuviera en el café probablemente dormiría ya. El único fondo que había ante ese silencio era la ruidosa música que llegaba hasta ese punto.

-Ale… yo quería… decirte algo.

Se sentó al lado de la chica. Respiró profundo y tomó la mano de la muchacha que enseguida clavó sus ojos azules en él.

-Alessandra no sé como tomarás esto pero…- se paró y comenzó a caminar.- Bueno la primera vez que te vi me cacheteaste por pelearme con Elinor y me pareciste una persona desagradable. Pero… con forme el tiempo pasó comencé a tener buenos momentos a tu lado y fue inevitable caer en este estado. Cada vez ha sido más difícil no decírtelo o no robarte un beso. Fue bastante difícil no confesar cuando te vi hoy… bueno sólo quiero que entiendas que…- se quedó callado que podía decir… estaba allí, el ambiente también, sólo faltaban las palabras.- Ale creo que me he enamorado de ti.

La chica bajo la vista.

-¿crees?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-No, lo sé.- dijo con más confianza Remus.-Me enamoré de ti Alessandra.

La Gryffindor miró el suelo unos momentos antes de levantar la mirada y pararse ella. 

-Te dije hace mucho que estaba condenada a amar o matar a quien me viera llorar. Me viste sucumbir ante las lágrimas dos veces como mínimo. En este momento una parte de mi odia que no te haya matado la primera vez que me descubriste.- Ale sacó una daga y se la mostró a Remus. Que no se inmutó, no podía acobardarse ahora.-Es aparte cree que clavando esto en ti se acabaran los problemas. – Alzó el arma hasta el corazón de Remus y la dejó a unos centímetros.

-¿y la otra parte?- preguntó.

-La otra me dice que no soy capaz. Que acabaré de cualquier forma repitiéndome de lo que haga esta noche, que puedo bien hacer que mi corazón sea feliz.

-¿y tu que eliges?

Alessandra levantó la daga y luego… la dejó caer. El arma golpeó el suelo.

-No puedo matarte porque te amó demasiado y no quiero dejar de sentir esas mariposas en mi estomago cuando estas cerca, ni sentir que estando contigo todo problema se esfuma.

Remus miró a la chica frente a él. No había esperado eso. Se acercó a ella. Pero la muchacha lo paró.

-Tengo algo para ti.- murmuró. Se llevó las manos al pecho y después las separó mostrándole a Remus una rosa negra que parecía estar hecha de cristal.

-¿que es eso?

-Soy yo. Esto Remus es todo lo que he llegado a sentir y sentiré alguna vez, lo que soy, seré y fui, cada emoción, cada minuto de mi existencia está allí en esa rosa negra y ella te pertenece.- estiró sus brazos ofreciéndole la flor. Remus la tomó delicadamente entre sus manos. La flor desapareció al instante.

Ale respiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué me la das?- preguntó el licántropo.

-te amo, es cierto, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que ninguno de los dos está destinado a estar junto al otro. Podrás vivir la vida que desees y conocer a cuanta mujer quieras yo no te detengo. Pero Remus yo no soy capaz de amar a alguien más, te acabó de entregar mi corazón, eres dueño de él y no hay alguien en este momento que me parezca mejor para ser el poseedor.

-¿Por qué no volverás a amar?  

-Hice un juramento y sobre mí pesa un hechizo. Sólo amarás una vez y aquel a quien tu corazón entregues te salvará de una muerte, pero estás castigada a amar sólo una vez.

-¡¿Qué muerte?!

-Mi sangre me mataría, pero no hablaré de ello, sólo quiero que te quede claro que soy tuya y que jamás me perderás, que te amaré por siempre. Y que aunque no podamos estar juntos soy tuya.

-Yo quiero que también tengas una seguridad. Ale no estoy seguro de que haya alguien que quiera como tú.

-¡No digas eso! Serás feliz porque mereces ser feliz, de todas las personas que conozco hay dos que merecen la felicidad y una de ellas eres tú.

-Ale…

-No calla.- ella puso su dedo en los labios de chico.- No me importa.- La chica lo abrazó.

Remus respondió el abrazo, tenía miedo de que ese momento se extinguiera. Ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él. Remus sólo apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

-Ale ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Levantó su cara.

-Mi destino no me deja.

-¿Qué destino?

-Yo… mi padre… la lucha.- balbuceó.

-¡¿Qué lucha?!

-¡No quiero que por mi culpa estés en peligro, no quiero verte morir como a todos los demás que he querido! ¡No lo resistiría!

Remus la tomó de los hombros.

-Yo no resistiría que estuvieras lejos de mí, yo no podría soportar no poder besarte y no tenerte entre mis brazos como ahora. No entendía como James podría desear a Lily de esa manera, pero yo te deseo ahora así. Moriría por ti.

-Remus…

-No… calla tú ahora, mírame a los ojos Ale, dime que realmente quieres estar lejos de mí.

-No puedo.- dijo bajando la mirada.- pero tampoco podemos estar juntos.

-Bueno entonces al menos déjame jurarte que tampoco yo amaré a nadie más que a ti.

-Harás eso… eso por mí.- murmuró la chica. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero Remus supo que ninguna gota saldría de allí.

-James cambió toda su vida por Lily, yo te daré todo lo que soy como prueba.

-No necesitáis probarme nada…

-Yo quiero estar seguro de que jamás amaré a alguien como a ti.

Ale se mordió el labio y luego tomó las manos de Remus.

-Piensa en ello, jura tres beses si realmente lo deseas.

Y Remus Lupin lo juró. Tres veces repitió las mismas palabras "No amaré a nadie más que a ti Alessandra, porque serás la única" Después de eso una pequeña luz floto hasta llegar al pecho de Ale y se instaló allí.

-Me has cedido tu corazón yo te he dado le mío. Un pacto de amor está hecho.- murmuró la chica. Se tambaleó. Remus comprendió al instante que pasaba. La tomó de las manos y la sentó en la banca. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrasó. Ale estaba tan exhausta por aquel cambio que se quedo dormida. Remus la miró mucho rato antes de decidirse a regresar al castillo con su enamorada en brazos.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice Ale, tú también me has salvado a mí.

**######**

James miró a Lily una vez más antes de darle otra vuelta, la pelirroja sonrió cuando regreso a los brazos del chico.

-Sabes odio eso de Sirius y Elinor, han pasado toda la noche ignorándose.

-Déjalos ser amigos.

-Se están engañando.

-Ellos lo quieren así.

-Espero que Remus y Ale sean felices juntos y que Peter y Marina estén bien. No quiero que bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Sigo teniendo miedo del túnel.

James se paró y tomó a la pelirroja de los hombros.

-Lily mírame.- exigió. La chica fijo su mirada verde en su novio.- Lily nada va pasar allí. No dejaré que nada te pase, nunca.

-Pero…- bajo la mirada.

-No, mírame Lily. Entiende que no tienes porque preocuparte ahora, todos estaremos bien.

-temo fallar.

-Para eso te entrenas. Estás lista. Lily nada va a pasar.

-pero Ib y…

-Tú no eres Ib yo no soy Dumbledore, yo estaré siempre junto a ti aunque tenga que seguirte hasta el fin. ¿Por qué preocuparte? No te estreses ahora tú, no queremos dos Alessandras.

Lily rió.

-¿Cómo consigues siempre hacerme reír?-preguntó.

-te conozco demasiado bien Lily.

-¿a si?

-Sí, durante muchos años me dedique a analizarte.

Lily dejó que lo brazos de James la rodearan. Colocó los suyos alrededor del cuello de James.

-Me alegra que me analizaras. Te quiero James.

-Yo también te quiero Lily.

-Su felicidad me enferma.- dijo Ingrid a Nicole.

-Es lo mismo. Me dan lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puede tener tanta suerte?  

Nicole se alzó de hombros.

-Voy con Sirius.

-¿te divierte?- una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Nicole.

-Oh claro, sólo espera a que le rompa el corazón.

**######**

Isabel abrió sus ojos. Estaba muy cansada. Efime a su lado aún dormía.

-Hola Aensley.- murmuró la antigua reina del caos.- ¿Cómo está Voldemort?

-Alterado, al parecer tu sucesora va entendiendo de que se trata, sus planes se colapsan.

-No tiene opción, le ganarán.

-¿Isabel tu sabes que el aun te ama?

La mujer levantó el rostro y miró hacia un traga luz. La luz de las estrellas entraba al igual que la de la luna, el vapor perleado se veía muy brillante con esa luz y lo único que la vista de Isabel podía reconocer era la figura oscura del Mortífago y su compañera de sufrimiento.

-No me ama, sólo me necesita.- murmuró.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Oh bueno, no sé, pero da igual. ¿Cómo está Ale?

-Bien, cada vez más fuerte.

-No, ¿_Cómo _está?

-Ah, eso.- dijo la mano derecha de Voldemort.- Bueno algunos problemas pero creo que lo solucionará.

-Como he odiado verla sufrir.- silencio.-  ¿Sonríes Aensley?

-¿tan bien me conoces?

Isabel negó.

-Sólo creo saber lo que piensas.

Silencio.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

La mujer negó.

-Es catorce de febrero, feliz día señora Ryddle.- antes de irse el Mortífago dejo a los pies de la mujer una rosa negra.

**######**

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_-Alessandra Ryddle. _

_-Oliner- corrigió la mujer.- Aquí serás Alessandra Oliner o Ryddle, los Ryddle no exciten aquí. _

_-Yo soy una Ryddle.- murmuró la niña de apenas cinco años.- Seré la primera Ryddle. _

_-En ese caso no sentirás nada nunca niña tonta. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Te enseñaré que es ser una Ryddle.- la mujer dejó sus papeles en la mesa y su manaza golpeó la mejilla de la niña. Ésta gimoteó, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. _

_-¡No llores!- gritó la mujer.-¡No vas a llorar!_

_Volvió a cachetear a la niña. _

_-¡Nunca más vas a llorar! ¡Si lloras serás lastimada! _

_Alessandra posó sus ojos en la mujer tragándose las lágrimas pero en cuanto una gota salía la mano de la mujer se estampaba en la cara de la niña. Estaban las dos de pie frente a un salón con otros seis niños que los veían y cerraban los ojos cada vez que un golpe caía sobre su compañera. _

Todo se borró de pronto y otro recuerdo invadió su mente.

_-¡Miren tengo un conejo!- gritó Alessandra mientras le mostraba el conejo a un niño que parecía muy enfermo.- ¿No es hermoso?_

_-Claro que lo es.- dijo el niño. Se sentaron los dos a la mitad de ese prado acariciando al conejo. _

_-¡Niña!- una mujer se acercó a Ale.- ¡Deja a esa bestia! _

_-Las demás niñas tienen mascotas ¿Por qué no puedo tener una yo? _

_-No puedes sentir nada por nadie, eres fría así que más te vale no tratar a ningún animal jamás con esas torpes y estúpidas manos. ¡Niño aléjate de ella y vete! _

_-¡Tim es mi amigo!-gritó Alessandra poniéndose de pie entre la mujer y Tim quien tenía al conejo. _

_-¡Tú no tienes amigos!_

_-¡Él es mi amigo!- La mano de su tutora se estampó contra su cara._

_-¡No tienes amigos! ¡No puedes tenerlos! ¡Quítate! _

_-¡quiero una mascota, quiero un amigo! _

_-¡¿No querías ser también una Ryddle?! ¡Quítate!- la golpeó y la sacó del camino. Tomó al conejo de las manos de niño y luego miró al amigo de su pupila. _

_-Un huérfano.- dijo.-Mejor así. _

_-¡No le haga nada! ¡Suelte a mi conejo! ¡Aléjese de ellos! _

_-¡¡Cállate!!- Ante los ojos de la niña retorció el cuello del animal. Alessandra se llevó sus manos a su boca comenzando a negar.- ¡Aprenderás a ser una Ryddle quieras o no! ¡Vete a correr! _

_-¡TIM! _

_-¡VETE NIÑA! _

_-¡Déjelo!- pero era tarde. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la mujer se llevaba al pequeño. _

_Ale giró la cabeza no quería mirar. La mujer llamó a alguien y éste tomó la cara de Alessandra obligándola a mirar. _

_Cuando el cuerpo de su amigo cayó a los pies de su tutora Ale dejó de resistirse. La mujer se acercó a ella. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre. La tomó de los cabellos y la arrastró hasta una pista llena de lodo. _

_-Corre- murmuró. La niña se quedó de pie mirando fijamente a su tutora temblando de ira. La lluvia comenzó a caer. _

_-Vas a correr. _

_-La voy a matar.- murmuró la niña.- Juró que al mataré. _

_-¡¡Corre!!_

_Comenzó a correr, no supo cuantas vueltas dio en esa tormenta resbaló varias veces  una de ellas comenzó a llorar. La mujer se acercó. _

_-Las guerreras no lloran. Levántate y corre. _

_-Me duele. _

_-No me importa tres vueltas más si no te paras._

_-¡Me duele!- la mujer salió disparada. _

_-¡No uses tu poder y corre! _

_La niña se paró tambaleándose. Comenzó a correr. _

De pronto vino a su mente ese flechazo.

_-¿Tienes el poder? Úsalo._

_-¡No la mataré!- chilló una niña de once años. _

_-¡Haz lo que te digo! _

_-¿quiere a alguien muerto? Pues bien.- Alessandra Se giró y lanzó la daga hacia su tutora. _

Alessandra se levantó de pronto. Su respiración se había acelerado. Algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Yo la maté.- murmuró.- Y me convertí en esto.- Miró sus manos.- ¿Qué soy?

-¿Estás bien Ale?

Entonces fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sillón rojo frente a la chimenea de la sala común. El fuego crepitaba frente a ella y estaba arropada con una cobija de color rojo que supuso era del cuarto de los chicos. Remus la miraba.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Qué soñabas?

-Recuerdos. Soy tan mala.- dijo sin levantar mucho el tono de su voz. Miró a Remus a los ojos. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella los mató a todos, a todos los que quise en esa isla maldita, a todos y yo la maté a ella. Desde entonces le pedí a Miss Hallow y a Miss Tormb que me enseñaran que mi instruyeran. Yo quería ser fuerte, yo quería ser digan de mi apellido, regresamos a la isla las tres cuando tenía trece años. Porque a los once salí de ese lugar porque yo… yo la maté. Quería que matará a una niña, ella era inocente, pero esa mujer horrible quería que yo la matará. Por eso tomé el apellido Oliner, ese era su apellido, si yo me hubiera llamado así… nadie habría muerto – Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Remus que sin saber que hacer acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de la chica.

-Todo está bien.

-¡No! Los gigantes mataron a Miss Tormb, Dumbledore prometió protegerla y ellos la mataron. Y es mi culpa. Además estaba la hermana de Débora, otra Nichelson que me llevó hasta el campo de batalla. Aensley la mató, la mató frente a mí. Todos mueren. Yo no quiero que tu mueras Remus, yo no quiero que tú me dejes, Miss Hallow no está muerta pero prometió no dejarme y de todas formas terminé sola. No quiero estar sola, yo no.

Remus se identificó con esas frases.

-Mírame Ale.- La chica levantó el rostro.- No tengas miedo no te dejaré sola. Puede que no podamos ser nada como James y Lily, pero no te dejaré sola.

-¿Cómo sé que no romperás tu promesa?

-Confía en mí.

Se quedaron mirando. Remus tomó un mecho del cabello de la chica que le caía sobre el rostro y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de ésta. Luego acarició su mejilla. Poco a poco sus labios se encontraron.

Cuando aquel besó terminó Ale abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-Odio que eso jampas volverá a pasar.- murmuró. Luego se alejó del chico tomó la cobija y se la echó en los hombros. –Buenas noches Remus.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se giró y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Ale. Duerme bien.

La chica se paró a la mitad de su asenso.

-Tú también y Remus, confió en ti.

Remus sonrió y se quedó mirando las llamas. Ale también sonrió y con una cara de ensueño rozó con sus dedos sus labios. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y luego se perdió al final de la escalera.

**######**

N/A:

Bueno allí está… es triste ¿no? Que se quieran y no puedan estar juntos. Así que Ale y Remus no volverán a amar. Lo cual explica porque Remus está tan solo.

Ahora bien ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me gusta la relación Ale-Remus y por favor ya sé que Nicole es desagradable y que bueno Alicia me ha de querer matar porque esa mujer romperá el corazón de Sirius pero así son las cosas. Ya vemos el porque de cómo es Ale y su vida antes de llagar a Hogwarts y sabes quien es esa mujer que en algún capitulo pasado mataron. ¿No les parece deprimente la historia? Odio a esa mujer Oliner ¿no? Bueno ya me dirán. ¿Qué les pareció Cherise?

Bueno nuestro capitulo veintisiete se llama "Entre heraldos y profecías" Los dos últimos heraldos y una profecía arriban a Hogwarts. Cada vez se acerca más la batalla. Tendremos de nuevo algunas clases porque hasta ahora no han tomado muchas o no las he mostrado. Y bueno Los EXTASIS se acercan al igual que las vacaciones de pascua.

Como ya estoy de vacaciones iré más rápido con lo de subir los capítulos, pero como ya estamos enfilando a la recta final del ff debo concentrarme en no poner tonterías y terminar con las dudas. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?

Nos veremos en el siguiente chap.

Syringen _A.L.C.S _


	30. Entre heraldos y profecías

Hola a tods. Ya estoy de regreso con este chap, él cual me gusta mucho y me parece que es de los mejores. Aunque ya me dirán ustedes.

**RRS. **

**Niniel204: **Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Veo que te gustó mucho el chap y eso me alegra. Y sí, a mi también me cae muy bien Chersie. Gracias por el rr.

**Ivy**** Potter Black: **Sí me costó actualizar la vez pasada, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Gracias por rr y creo que está vez no me tarde tanto.

**Alicia**: Tu rr es impresionante… realmente voy a tardar algo en responder así que bueno prepárate. No me importa que tortures a alguna Nicole lo entenderé. Y bueno aquí se lleva su castigo aunque tal vez no es lo que esperabas. Sí uno puede votar y tu ff de Sara esta inscrito. En mis rrs esta la dirección. Según lo que leí el chap te fascino.  Sí ya sé que si tu fueras Elinor la historia sería muy diferente. Pero Elinor es dulce y al final le gusta que Sirius sea feliz ya verás. A ella le gusta que sean amigos y, bueno, sí Cherry es genial. Esa escena de las parejas y el entrenamiento también me gusta mucho. Me gusta escribir cuando están todos juntos. Ya aquí sufre así que me dirás si te arrepientes de pedirme que sufra Sirius o no. Sí toda es conversación es muy buena y lo que dicen es lindo. ¿Te gusta entonces la pareja R/A? A mi me gusta muchísimo es de mis favoritas. Ya verás eso de Sirius y lo que tiene que aprender. Bueno la Sara que te digo… ella le enseña unas cuantas cosas. Te diré que difiero de ti en ese punto. A mi me cae bien Peter. Ya verás como aquí es hasta lindo. Y bueno hay algo que lo hace malo pero es porque el pobre está lastimado. YA VERÁS. La escena llevo bastante planeándola por eso tal vez salió tan bien. Es de las que más me gusta. Sí, es una tragedia, no pueden estar juntos. Bueno esa rosa negra, simboliza lo mismo que la de Ale, sólo que viene de parte de Tom. Eso y otra cosa que no puedo decirte. Nunca me había fijado que Elinor y Oliner tenían esa relación. No tiene nada que ver. Gracias por el RR y sobre como va a terminar… la historia da muchas vueltas antes del final.

**Revitaa****199: **No creo que leas esta contestación pero que bueno que te guste el ff y espero verte pronto en chaps más adelantados.

**Vicky****-potter89: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, ánimos y el rr. Bueno gracias por decir que promete mucho, pero bueno esta parte esta llegando ya al final asi que veremos. Espero que este chap también te guste. Gracias.

Bueno ya saben **_NADA DE LO QUE RECONOSCAN ES MIO. _** Espero que les guste el chap y sin más preámbulos los dejo con él.

**°°°°°°**

****

****

****

**Capitulo veintisiete.**

Entre heraldos y profecías.

_Hay cosas más ciertas que la verdad._

_Cosas más ilógicas que la mentira._

_Cosas más reales que el hoy._

_ Cosas más seguras que el ayer._

_Y cosas más sorprendentes que el mañana._

****

Estaban en el comedor. Era la hora de la cena. Elinor había pasado los últimos veinte minutos leyendo su libro de astronomía. La clase era una hora después del terminó de la cena y una hora antes de la media noche. Ya no faltaba tanto.

La chica levantó su cabeza. Se encontró a Peter frente a ella leyendo una historieta mágica titulada "Tres Aurores y un ogro".

-¿Está interesante?- preguntó. Peter levantó la cabeza. Y asintió.- ¿De que trata?

-Hay tres Aurores, uno de ellos es mujer. Tienen que cazar a un ogro que ha estado molestando al pueblo. Pero mientras lo hacen…

-Es una historieta divertida.- dijo Hally mientras comía ensalada.- ¿Qué volumen es?

-Es el volumen veinte.

-Genial.- dijo la chica.- Yo leí ese por mi hermano mayor. Pero suelo leer "El instituto Oberson"

-Es para chicas.- dijo Peter.

-Sí, pero a mí me gusta. Aunque ese no es malo. ¿Verdad Ally?

La aludida giró la cabeza. Elinor dejó de prestar atención. Los tres acaban de comenzar una discusión sobre historietas de la que ella no sabía nada. Miró al resto de sus amigos.

A su lado Lily y Remus hablaban sobre la clase de adivinación. Por lo que logró dilucidar el señor Blanc se había roto una pierna. Más haya Sirius y James tenían una dilución en la que se veían envueltos Armando, Ginger y Jessica. AL parecer hablaban de Quidditch y del mundial que habría en Bélgica ese verano.

Entonces buscó a Ale con la mirada. Había terminado de cenar y estaba parada en la puerta del comedor platicando con Rufy, Alicia, Frank y Susan. Marina se había acercado a ellos minutos antes. Ahora el grupo reía.

-Se está tomando una merecidas vacaciones.- murmuró Carina mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Ha tenido problemas de estrés. Pobre Ale. Sabe que falta poco así que es mejor que intente relajarse. Aún quedan dos heraldos.

-Lo sé.- Elinor pasó distraídamente una página de su libro.

-¿Tienes un examen?

-Algo así. Preparación para los Extasis.

-¡Sirius!- Nicole llegó, interrumpió la discusión de Quidditch y empujó a Ginger para sentarse. 

La mitad de la mesa, que había estado oyendo los puntos de vista acerca de los equipos que clasificarían, miró de mala manera a Nicole.

-¿Adivina que?

-No sé.- murmuró el chico suavizando su voz.

-Bueno abril comenzó hace una semana. Dicen que el camino a Hogsmade se llena de ciruelos en flor y otros árboles. Que el gran árbol de la entrada se ve en todo su esplendor. ¡Que tiene flores! ¿Crees que podamos ir el fin de semana?

Sirius sonrió y la besó. Elinor alejó la vista.

-Claro. Ahora como iba diciendo Bélgica no tiene pociblidades.

-Entonces nos vemos Siri.- lo besó y luego se alejó para ir a hablar con Amber Watson una chica de Huffelpuff.

-Claro que tiene posibilidades.- declaró Ginger con aire ofendido.

-Pero no de llegar a la final. No tiene posibilidades contra Francia o Alemania. Ambos equipos son grandes potencias este año.- sentenció James.

-La verdad Francia ha estado fallando en su defensa. Los golpeadores son muy malos. Y el buscador alemán es algo pesado. Si lo vemos de ese modo, Bélgica tiene un mejor equipo. Pero creo que quien tiene más posibilidades es España o Polonia en todo caso.

-¡Lily!- chilló James.- ¡Polonia perdió contra Grecia en los primeros partidos!

-Bueno yo digo mi opinión con forme a lo que he leído en los libros de Quidditch y por los pronósticos que dan que parecen poco seguros.

-¡Italia!- gritó Jessica.- Ese es tal vez quien tiene posibilidades.

Lily miró a la chica.

-Sí es probable, a menos que juegue algún partido con Hungría. Ese es su fin. ¿Remus me acompañas a la torre?

-¿Por qué o me lo pides a mí? Soy tu novio.- protestó James.

-Estás muy ocupado con el Quidditch.

-Cómo odio cuando hace eso. Debería llevarla a Hogsmade ¿no crees Padfood?

-No nos restriegues tu perfecto noviazgo a los menos afortunados Prongs.- contestó el chico.

-Vamos a clase.- dijo para zanjar por fin la cuestión Peter y así los tres desaparecieron también del campo auditivo y de visión de Elinor.

La chica suspiró.

-Ya verás como se te pasará lo de Black.- le dijo Hally.

-No puede durar para siempre un noviazgo con un merodeador.

-Pero Lily y James…

-Ellos no cuentan.- dijo Ally.

-Terminaran en el altar, ellos no cuentan y Peter tampoco. Remus está soltero y bueno Sirius… es Sirius.- dijo Hally.

-Sí tienen razón. Sirius ha sido siempre Sirius.- miró a la puerta y con tono muy quedo para sí misma murmuró.- Y yo casi le creí que había cambiado.

**°°°°°°**

La profesora Siniestra parecía encontrar un placer en pasar sus noches mirando las estrellas. Sus clases de adivinación eran muy divertidas. Esas dos horas semanales que debían subir a la torre este para ver las estrellas eran las que usaba Lily para buscar el indicio de algún heraldo. Era demasiado tarde y todos en el castillo caían ante el sueño. Entonces era más sencillo buscar poderes. Pero por alguna razón cuando encontraba un rastro desaparecía. Solía sentir el de Alicia con mucha fuerza o el de Carina y Armando. Pero aquel que le interesaba se escapaba de sus manos.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- le preguntó ansiosa Ale. Lily sólo negó.

-Saturno se ve muy lindo esta noche- murmuró minutos después James.

-Deja de tratar reconquistar a mi amiga, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo.- le susurró Ale de regreso al chico.

-Alguien entró.- dijo Lily de pronto.- Alguien entró a los terrenos. Tiene algo en su poder. Algo que irradia energía mágica. Se acerca al castillo. Está buscando a alguien…

-¿Qué pasa pelirroja?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sentí.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Sentí de nuevo la presencia.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla. No podemos perderla de nuevo.- dijo Elinor.- Haré una ilusión vete Lily.- La chica asintió.

-¿Puede alguien traerme la bola de cristal que esta en mi escritorio? La que tiene la galaxia.

Minutos después una ilusión de Lily le entregó a la profesora la bola de cristal.

-Su amiga está en camino.- le murmuró  a Sirius antes de volver a hacer su trabajo.

Desde los telescopios Ale miró a Lily correr por los terrenos hacia el bosque prohibido.

Lily se paró de pronto.

-¿Quién está aquí? Hola.

Escuchó un gritó. Comenzó a correr de nuevo. Llegó a las puertas del castillo y se interno en el bosque.

-Cinco minutos más, comiencen a recoger.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.- dijo James. Ale sonrió con un movimiento de su mano todo esta de nuevo en su lugar los trabajos se había reunido en la mano de la profesora y todos los telescopios habían sido apilados como debía ser.

-Bueno supongo que pueden irse.- dijo ésta algo extrañada.

-Hasta el jueves profesora.- dijo Ale mientras salía corriendo seguida de cerca por los merodeadores.

Llegaron a las puertas y allí se encontraron con Alicia.

Lily miró a la figura que tenía en frente.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Vete!- chilló el sujeto. Lily salió volando y cayó sobre la tierra húmeda. Levantó la vista. La figura había desaparecido. El poder se había extinguido y cerca de allí había dos figuras.

-¡Lily!- gritó Ale en la distancia.- ¡¿Estás bien?! 

Lily se paró. No respondió. Camino hacía ambas figuras.

-¿Y el heraldo?- preguntó Elinor.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Remus ansioso.

-Son dos Huffelpuff.

En el suelo estaban Amber Watson y Marina ambas desmayadas. Ale se apresuró a revisarlas.

-No tienen el collar sólo una fea herida en el hombro. Ven Peter hay que llevarlas a la enfermería.

Peter se acercó, Remus también. Cada uno se llevó a una chica. Ale los siguió.

-No tarden mucho. – murmuró antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Quién de las dos es?- preguntó Alicia.

-Ese es el problema el poder se desvaneció y también el inició de energía.

Sirius miró el lugar donde habían estado las chicas.

-Es extraño. La tierra indica que sólo las depositaron aquí.

-¿Cómo si hubieran volado?- preguntó James extrañado.

-No tiene sentido.- dijo Alicia.

-Tal vez sí.- se acercaron a Lily.

-¿Qué encontraste?

La muchacha estaba agachada. Tenía las manos llenas de lodo.

-Huellas…

-Pero la tierra… no sintió nada cuando se las hicieron. – repitió Balck.

-Alguna de las dos tiene el poder, es peligroso.- se giraron para encontrase con Narcisa. 

-pero no tienen el collar.

-Tú tampoco lo tenías primo. Hay que averiguar quien es.

-Alguien con el poder de Huffelpuff está rondando la escuela o en la enfermería ahora mismo. Hay que averiguar quien.

Lily asintió.

-Regresemos al castillo.-dijo.

Antes de darse la vuelta abrió su mano. No había querido mostrarse a nadie aquello. En la palma de su mano, llenos de lodo. Había dos collares entrelazados. Había dos heraldos en Hogwarts. ¿Quiénes? Acaso ambas chicas eran heraldos o había un tercero que ella no había logrado encontrar.

**°°°°°°**

Marina iba caminando por uno d los pasillos principales de Hogwarts. Llevaba en sus manos un pergamino arrugado y de color negro que tenía escritas unas runas de color dorado. Ella estudiaba runas y estaba intentado leer esa extraña escritura, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada. Volvió a guardar el pergamino en su mochila.

-¡Amber!- chilló mientras se acercaba corriendo a la aludida. La chica se volteó y le sonrió a su compañera. Desde antas de navidad, Amber y Marina, se había asentado entre ellas una amistad y ahora eran compañeras y muy buenas amigas.

Amber Watson tenía el cabello de color rubio cobrizo y los ojos verde "canal" como la chica solía decir. Podía parearse a muchas de las Hufflepuff pero ella, como Marina, tenía ese rasgo especial que las hacía ver diferentes. Sus sonrisas.

-¿Te has enterado?- preguntó Amber en cuanto Marina llegó hasta ella.- Tu amiga Elinor Dshwood está saliendo con el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Al parecer fueron juntos a la fiesta de San Valentín y ahora ya están saliendo.

Marina no puedo contener su sorpresa. Pero tenía otras cosas de que hablar con su amiga.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche?- preguntó.

Amber negó.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estábamos las dos buscando ese arte que se me perdió cerca del invernadero 3. Luego sólo recuerdo despertar en la enfermería con esa pasta verde en el hombro.

-Pero es que no es posible.- chilló Marina.- Dicen que nos encontraron en un pasillo. ¿Cómo llegamos allí?

-Mar no lo sé. Debes calmarte. Tú novio nos encontró. No deberías preguntarle a él.

-Sí, tal vez…

-Mira allí viene.

Efectivamente los merodeadores venían discutiendo con sus amigas. Alicia había comenzado a hacer caras. Elinor gritaba y Sirius parecía algo ofendido.

-¿Por qué Roger?- preguntó una vez más Remus a Elinor.- No es tu tipo.

-¿y cual es entonces mi tipo Moony?- preguntó la chica desafiante. Todos los que caminaban por el pasillo los volteaban a ver.

-No lo sé, pero Roger no lo es.

-No sé por qué les cae mal.

-¡Frank no es así!- chilló Alicia a James.- Y tú no puedes juzgarlo.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-¡Marina!- Peter se había zafado de la discusión y se había acercado a su novia.- ¿Te encuentras ya bien? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

-Desde hace días que estoy bien.- murmuró alo sonrosada la chica.

-Nos preocupaste mucho.- le dijo Ale.- Tú también… Amber ¿verdad?

-Sí. Alessandra ¿verdad?

-Ale.- dijo después de asentir.

-Encontré este arete cerca de los invernaderos. Me preguntaba si era tuyo.- dijo Lily mientras abría su mano y le mostraba un pequeño arete dorado a Amber.

-Sí, es mío.- dijo ella.- ¿Cómo…?

-Marina le comentó a Peter.

Amber tomó el arete de la mano de Lily. Ale miró a la pelirroja. SU amiga sólo negó.

-No se siente nada.- murmuró.

-¿Cómo está tu herida Marina?- preguntó Lily a la chica.

-Bien mira.- se levantó la blusa y mostró la fina herida. Lily la tocó y negó suavemente.

-¿Duele aún?

-No.

Nicole no tardo en llegar a sumarse a ellos para saludar a Sirius y darle las gracias por el regalo del chico. Sirius le había dado una bonita cadena de plata con un dije de corazón. Había sido el cumpleaños de la chica y como le había prometido habían visto los ciruelos de Hogsmade.

-Peter me preguntaba si sabrías como llegue al pasillo.

-Te encontramos allí.- mustió el chico.

-Es que no lo recuerdo, tampoco Amber. Menos sé como me hice esa herida.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. La herida se parecía a la que se hacía con los puñales de Ale. Aquellas armas eran las que debía usar el heraldo de Hufflepuff. Ale las usaba las que había encontrado de los vampiros.

-Bueno creo que mejor vamos a clase.

-Sí. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de runas? Es que encontré unas que no conozco y…

-Hay un libro en la biblioteca. _Lenguajes antiguos y muertos _creo que eso- dijo Lily.- Nos vemos después.

-Gracias. Sí nos vemos.

Marina y Amber se separaron. James, Lily y Sirius se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Tenían una hora libre y la pelirroja quería repasar Transformaciones. Elinor, Remus y Ale tenían que hablar con la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y Alicia debía verse con Frank. El chico ya se iba a ir. O eso pasaría si no había más ataques a Hogwarts.

Marina sacó el libro de la biblioteca y pasó la siguiente media hora descifrando las runas. Al parecer eran de una isla al norte de Inglaterra y casi nadie las usaba ya. Amber la había acompañado. Nicole y ella hablaban ahora sobre algún chisme que Bertha hubiera esparcido esa semana.

-¿ya vas a terminar?- preguntó Amber.-Nicole tenía que verse con Sirius.

-Yo tengo que ver a Peter, pero tengo que terminar esto. Las alcanzo en cinco minutos.

Amber asintió. Ella y Nicole se pararon y se alejaron. Marina miró la última palabra. Minutos después se paró de un salto. Metió todas sus cosas de mala manera en su mochila y tomó la traducción para salir corriendo seguida de los gritos de Madame Paince.

-¡Amber!- gritó mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas.- ¡Lo resolví! ¡Es un hechizo!

Su amiga se paró. Nicole también.

-¿Un hechizo?

Marina asintió.

-¿Quieren oírlo?

Se habían encontrado en el quinto piso cerca de las escaleras. Estás se movían.

-Bueno, de todas formas aquí ibas a verlo ¿no?

Marina asintió.

-Bueno dice así: _seip__ sima árba es arre it al. _

**°°°°°°**

Lily miró a su alrededor.

-No puedo concertarme. Algo malo va a pasar.

-Pero no sentiste un índice de energía. – dijo James

-Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo. Estoy nerviosa y lo de transformaciones no me entra en la cabeza.

-Tal vez debamos ir a comer algo. – dijo Sirius.

Lily se paró abruptamente.

-No sabía que tenías tanta hambre.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Rápido algo está pasando.- dejó todo votado en la mesa y comenzó a correr.

Sirius y James se miraron antes de seguirla. La pelirroja bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba los pasillos a toda velocidad. Se quedó de pie de pronto. Las escaleras se habían movido. Desde esa posición lograba ver a Marina, Amber y Nicole.

-_seip__ sima árba es arre it al.- _ Aquellas palabras rebotaron en la mente de Lily y para su sorpresa las entendió.

-Un conjuro…

- _seip__ sima árba es arre it al._

-Tiene que parar de decirlo.

-_seip__ sima árba es arre it al._

 El castillo se sacudió.

-¡Marina!- chilló Lily. James y Sirius llegaron junto a ella.- ¡Marina!

-_seip__ sima árba es arre it al._- Un remolino de color negro comenzó a formarse.

Marina miró el pergamino una vez más. No oía su nombre.

-¡Marina!- Lily se abrazó del barandal de la escalera. Un corriente de aire muy fuerte salía de aquel agujero negro. Miró el interior. Era una tormenta. Rayos, truenos y la lluvia comenzaban a salir de allí.

-_seip__ sima árba es arre it al.  Ante mrot_.- dijo de la nada Marina y entonces aquel hoyo se comprimió para luego explotar. Lily sintió como algo salía de su túnica. Sacó los colgantes de los heraldos. Uno de ellos se seapró y salió volando para perderse en esa oscuridad. Se hizo un oyó en el suelo de Hogwarts. Amber y Nicole fueron succionadas por él. La segunda cayó de bruces en una de las plataformas a no muchos metros, la primera se perdió en la oscuridad del remolino.

-¡Nicole!- gritó Sirius.- ¡Nicole!

Lily miró el remolino que se abría bajo sus pies.

-Quédense aquí llamen a Ale. Que nos encuentre junto a Marina allá abajo.

James asintió y salió corriendo, regreso para jalar a Sirius que seguía mirando la figura de Nicole.

Lily miró enfadad la figura de Nicole y buscó la de Amber en aquella oscuridad. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a formar esas, ya bien conocidas, bolas de energía blanca. Se paró en el límite de la plataforma. Las escaleras habían desaparecido bajo aquella tormenta. El viento movía el cabello de la pelirroja. Un pedazo de madera golpeó la mejilla de la reina del caos, haciéndole un rasguño. Tomó la bola de energía y saltó.

-¡Lily!- aquel gritó resonó en su cabeza mientras caía. El viento comenzó a golpearla al igual que una lluvia. Sintió como aquella oscuridad la lastimaba. Estaba llena de gritos de dolor y de lágrimas. Aquella lluvia que golpeaba su cuerpo había salido de los ojos de tantas personas. Sentía como si fuera sangre lo que la rodeaba. Con un grito lanzó la bola de energía. Sintió como salía de aquella oscuridad. Estiró su mano para llegar a Nicole. Rozó sus dedos, pero no la alcanzó.

Abrió sus ojos estaba frente a Marina. Ale llegó corriendo a ella.

-¡¿Qué hacías insensata?!- le gritó. Con el pensamiento la levantó y la abofeteó. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarte así?! ¡¿¡En que pensabas Lily Evans!?! ¡¿¡¿¡Qué pensabas!?!?!

Lily se alejó de Ale.

-¡¡Hice que lo me dijo mi cabeza que hiciera!! ¡¡Conozco el poder que tengo!! ¡¡¡Ahora sé usarlo!!! ¡¡Ahora sí lo sé!!

Alessandra se alejó de Lily.

-¿Qué es esa tormenta?

-Un conjuro. Es el de la profecía. Esa que está en las islas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé. Ella invocó esa tormenta. Marina es el heraldo y Amber es el núcleo de esa tormenta. Si no la sacamos de allí, la tormenta la aplastará y se llevará con ella a todos nosotros. ¡Lo sabes!

-No entiendo nada.- dijo Alicia.- ¿A que se refieren?

-Hay una profecía de donde Marina sacó ese conjuro. Las atacaron ese día para marcarlas y darle al heraldo el conjuro para que el heraldo de la vida despertará. Las palabras de la profecía dicen… _Cuando los salvadores estén listos el cielo y la tierra se unirán en una tormenta. La vida salvará la existencia de aquel desdichado núcleo. Así estarán por fin juntos y esa noche la sangre y el sacrificio comenzaran. Porque la muerte es el signo de aquellos que nos salvaran. _

-El conjuro debe repetirse muchas veces… y si se lee de derecha a izquierda dice: Tormenta. La tierra se abra a mis pies.- dijo Ale.- Amber es aquel núcleo. Alguno de nosotros debe bajar allí y ayudar a ambas a salir. ¿Lily?

La pelirroja se había quedado mirando la tormenta. Un rayo cruzó aquella masa.

-Frank Logbottom corré y dile a Dumbledore que cierre el comedor que todos los alumnos vayan al comedor sin pasar por aquí. Remus sabe los pasadizos para llegar que te acompañe. Alicia cuídalos de cualquier cosa que despegue la tormenta. El pasillo principal debe de estar sosteniendo todo esto, haz una barrera cuando los estudiantes pasen. Elinor bloquea con ilusiones todas las rutas poco seguras.

Los tres asintieron y se alejaron.

-Sirius quiero que aparezcan algunas ramas y haz una cuerda. James ayúdale.

-¿Y yo que?- preguntó Narcisa.

-Tú y Ale intenten sacar a Marina de ese estado.

Lily se volteó y caminó hasta la esquina donde comenzaba el arco y el pasillo. Allí había alguien sentado.

-¿Peter?- preguntó. La figura sollozaba.

-Todos hacen algo y ahora Marina está con ustedes también.- Lily se puso de rodillas frente a él. – Yo no puedo hacer nada ¡No sirvo de nada!- en su desesperación golpeó la pared. – No sirvo de nada, una de las personas que más me importa está allí y yo no puedo hacer nada más que lloriquear.

-Peter.- dijo Lily.- Mírame.

-¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES AL COMEDOR AHORA! ¡REUNANSE EN LA SEGUNDA PLANTA! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!- la voz de Dumbledore llegó poco clara a sus oídos.

El chico levanto su cabeza y miró a la pelirroja que le sonreía.

-¿quieres ayudarnos?

-Sí.

Lo tomó de los hombros.

-Bien, porque te necesitamos.- Se paró y Peter hizo lo mismo. Lily abrió su mano. Allí estaba el colgante de los heraldos.

-Bienvenido Peter.- le  colocó la cadena.- Eres el heraldo de la vida. Debes ir por Amber y Nicole. Eres el único que puede soportar la tormenta.

-¿Por… por qué?

-Porque tú tienes una chispa que da vida en tu interior. ¿No querías ayudarnos?

Peter miró la pequeña espada y la joya de color amarillo perleado. Sonrió suavemente.

-Quiero ayudar.- dijo. Lily le sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Un chispazo de luz blanca le hizo saber que no se había equivocado.

-¡Ya está la cuerda!- gritó Sirius.

Lily y Peter llegaron a aquella plataforma.

-¿Listo Peter?- Lily le amarró la cuerda a la cintura.- Vas a saltar y Ale te sostendrá no te preocupes limpiaré el camino. En cuanto tiré la bola de energía salta y tú, Ale, sostenlo de inmediato. Sirius tensa la cuerda. Narcisa, James intenten llegar a Marina.

Lily se volteó y comenzó a formar aquella bola de color blanco. Sacó un pie de la plataforma.

-No hay vuelta atrás.- dijo antes de dejarse caer en aquella oscuridad.- Peter se acercó al borde y miró como un rayo blanco salía disparado luego el también saltó. Ale cerró sus ojos y detuvo la cuerda en cuando se tensó por completo. Sirius hizo acopió de todas sus fuerzas para lograr amarrar la cuerda a una argolla que había cerca.

Mientras tanto Alicia tenía el pesó de aquella cosa sobre sus hombros y muchas personas pasaban junto a ella.

-¡Apresúrense! ¡Esto puede derrumbarse!- gritó Frank.-¿te encuentras bien Alicia?

-He estado mejor pero debes llevarlos a su destino. Elinor estaba junto a ella intentando sostener todas aquellas ilusiones. Remus llegó corriendo con otros niños.

-Ya no hay nadie.- Cuando la última persona quedó en el comedor. Dumbledore cerró las puertas y Alicia sólo tapó la puerta con energía. Los tres heraldos regresaron corriendo hacia donde estaba la plataforma.

**°°°°°°**

-Nicole.- murmuró Peter.- Nicole.

La chica abrió sus ojos.

-¿Peter?- mustió.- ¡Peter!

-Necesito que extiendas tu brazo y tomes a Amber debe de estar en esa oscuridad. Debes sacarla y luego yo las llevaré a las dos arriba. Una biga cayó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué pasará si no la sacamos?- preguntó la chica.

-Ella es el núcleo. No es hora de ser egoísta Nicole si no cerramos este agujero Hogwarts se caerá enzima de nosotros.

La chica miró esa oscuridad.

-Sin me ayuda no saldrás.- le dijo Peter. Nicole giró la cabeza y miró hacia una plataforma más arriba. Allí estaba de pie Ingrid mirándola.

-¡No puedo! ¡Yo…!- se quedó callada.- ¿Cuándo la saqué como cerraran el hoyo?

-Lily planeará algo.

Nicole miró la oscuridad y metió el brazo. Pronto sus dedos tocaron a Amber la sacó haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas. Cuando Amber, desmayada, salió de esa oscuridad la tormenta comenzó a volverse loca. Pedazos de roca y madera volaron. Un palo golpeó la cabeza de Nicole.

La chica miró a Amber y la cargo para aproximarla a Peter.

-Llévatela.- le dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Llévatela Peter. Déjame aquí yo sé como cerrar ese hoyo. Yo estoy hecha de mucha magia negra Peter. Esa magia cerrará el agujero.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Eres una Mortífaga ¿no?

La chica asintió. Peter tomó a Amber en sus brazos.

-Dale esto a Sirius.- murmuró Nicole mientras le daba el collar de plata.- Dile que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y que quiero que sea feliz. Que me perdone por todo lo que hice y pensé hacer. Que he aprendió a quererlo. Dile que lo amo y que es maravilloso.- Peter tomó el collar de los temblorosos dedos de Nicole.- ¡Ahora vete!

Nicole lo aventó hacia la nada. Peter se sintió caer pero pronto estaba alejándose de la plataforma. Miró a Nicole que le veía a su vez.

_Estás salvando más de una vida Peter dejándome aquí. _

Llegó a la plataforma.

-¿Dónde está Nicole?- preguntó Sirius.

-Se quedó.- murmuró Peter.

-¿QUÉ?- Sirius se aproximó al borde.-¡¡Nicole!!

-Cerrará el agujero.

-¡No ella no!- gritó el chico.-Voy a ir por ella.

Elinor se acercó y abrazó a Sirius. El chico la miró a los ojos, los de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_Dile que lo amo. _

El rumor de aquella petición llegó a los oídos de todos y luego el grito de Nicole cuando se perdía en ese torbellino de dolor que la aplastaría hasta que muriera.

-¡¡Nicole!!- gritó Sirius mientras trataba de súfrase de Elinor.- ¡Déjame Eli tengo que ir por ella!

-Se ha ido.- murmuró Elinor. El viento iba parando y la claridad regresaba.

Lily estaba de pie en el borde de la plataforma. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dispersaba las sombras que se había juntado. Levantó el brazo y atrapó el dije de los heraldos. Llegó hasta Marina y se lo puso en el cuello.

Marina abrió sus ojos. A su lado el pergamino comenzó a arder. Lily lo miró y distinguió aquellas llamas que había visto antes.

-Adiós oscuridad. Adiós madre de todas las sombras.- dijo mirando los rayos de un sol que se filtraba por las ventanas.

**°°°°°°**

Sirius estaba sentado junto al lago. Peter se acercó a él. Detrás de él venían los demás heraldos. Lily se sentó junto a Black y lo abrazó. Todos los heraldos estaban vestidos de luto.

En sus manos Sirius tenía la cadena de plata.

-Ella lo hizo por motu propio.- dijo Peter.- Lo hizo por salvarnos a todos.

-Tenía que haber otra opción.

-Vamos Black seguro que encontraras a alguien.- dijo Narcisa.

-No lo entiendes prima. No es así de fácil. ¿Elinor?- la chica lo había abrazado.

-Lo siento, sé que la querías. Siento mucho que se haya ido. Pero se fue por salvarnos a todos, lo hizo por ti, ella te amaba, ella logró aprender de ti que es ser un ser humano.- Lágrimas caían por los ojos de la joven Dashwood.- Ella lo hizo por ti.

El lago brillaba como si fuera de hierro fundido por las últimas luces de ese día de abril.

-No es eso Eli.

-Entonces que es Black.- fue Ale la que habló.- ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a ese estado miserable al cual nos arrastras a todos?

Sirius se levantó y miró a Alessandra.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Es que ya tu sangre es tan insensible que no puedes entender que alguien sufre. Que tú no sepas derramar lágrimas no quiere decir que eso sea un signo de debilidad. Es más una debilidad no aceptar que te duele.- Los ojos del joven Black estaban cristalinos.- ¡No es sólo por ella! ¡Y no soy como tú Alessandra Ryddle! Si me lastimas, lloro. Si me hieres, sangro. Si blasfemas en mi cara, algo en mi corazón se parte. ¡Yo no me siento mal por estas lágrimas porque son por ella y por todo aquel que en algún momento se vaya a ir de nuestro lado! Dime, Ale ¿sabes cuantos más seres queridos desaparecerán y se extinguirán sin que nosotros seamos capaces de decirles a la cara que los queremos? ¡¿Sabes cuantos de nosotros estarán aquí cuando Voldemort decida atacar?! ¡A quien más estamos destinados a perder! ¡¿A quien más?! Dime Alessandra a quién más. ´

Ya para ese momento de los ojos de Sirius salían lágrimas. Tomó la cadena de plata y la lanzó. Ésta cayó en el algo y se hundió frente a los ojos de los heraldos.

-No lo sé Sirius. Lo siento tienes razón. Yo no entiendo lo que sufres y no sé nada.- se giró y se fue. Remus se apresuró a seguirla.

-Quiero estar solo.- dijo Black. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse. Lily y Elinor se abrasaban en ese camino.

-Sirius.- James se había quedado de pie. Su amigo le daba la espalda.

-Dime James.- murmuró con voz más calmada después de unos minutos.- ¿Cuántos más estamos destinados a perder? ¿Cuántas veces más veremos hundirse a quienes queremos en una fosa sin fondo? ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar para girar y darnos cuenta que todo ha terminado que somos libres de este poder infernal? ¿Por qué debemos cargar con la vida de todos sobre nosotros? ¿Por qué debemos ver morir a cuantos queremos y llegaremos a querer? ¿Cuántas veces más seremos incapaces de salvar una vida? ¿Cuántas veces más veré que la chispa de una vida se desmorona frente a mis ojos? ¿Cuántas veces más?

-No lo sé hermano.- dijo James.- Frente a mi no hay más que un campo inhóspito y sombrío y no puedo ver más allá. No sé cuantas personas más se irán. Pero nunca se irán del todo y debes sentirte orgulloso gracias a ti, Hogwarts está de pie.

A la distancia una figura escuchaba esas palabras; y contra su voluntad Ingrid lloraba.

Sirius se giro y miró a James.

-¿Cuántas tiempo rodeara su grito mi memoria?

-Por siempre. Regresemos- James le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sirius. Miró el lago, allí donde la cadena se había hundido. – Descansa Nicole, hiciste lo correcto, no te olvidaremos.

**°°°°°°**

**_N/A:_**

¿Qué les pareció? Esa última escena es tributo a todos los muertos que aparecerán. A lo largo del ff incluyendo a Sirius, Lily y James.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya están todos los heraldos eso quiere decir que la batalla está cada vez más cerca. 

El siguiente chap es "¿Cómo decidir el futuro?" Es hora de decidir a que se dedicarán nuestros protagonistas en un futuro. Una que otra sopresa sobre la orden del Fénix y la aparición de las guardianas de las puertas. ¿Quiénes son? Los Extasis se acercan ya y es hora también de las vacaciones de pascua.

Espero verls por allá. Estoy ilusionada por que nos acercamos a chaps que me gustan mucho. Supongo que iran durando cada vez menos hasta llegar a la batalla no lo sé.

Gracias por leer y bueno espero sus comentarios.

Syringen _A.L.C.S -- _

**5628 palabras.**


	31. ¿Cómo decidir el futuro?

**UU******

Hola a tods.

Ya está aquí el nuevo chap. Es algo corto. Los chaps ahora son más cortos :P, pero bueno.

**__**

**_YA SABEN QUE NADA DE LO QUE RECONOZACAN ME PERTENECE. _**

**__**

Quiero darles las gracias, no sé porque, por leerlo, me hace mucha ilusión y bueno como ya estamos acabando :p

RRS:

**Niniel204: **Gracias por el rr. Sí lo de Nicole y Sirius da pena. ¿pero que le vamos a hacer? A mi también me gusta que Marina y Peter sean heraldos.

**Blanca: **Sí, Peter parece bueno, pero tengo la razón por la que se convierte en una rata asquerosa. La verdad yo le tengo pena a Peter algo a de haber pasado para que traicionara a sus amigos, yo creo que durante los años escolares eran amigos, se querían y el no era tan torpe, tonto y patizambo como luego lo ponen. Bueno Nicole era importante para Sirius, para olvidar a Elinor y además bueno ella murió por él, creo que eso dice mucho de cómo es Sirius. No le gusta que sufran por él. Bueno no estoy segura si los volveré a juntar. Durante esta parte no. Y bueno a mi también me encanta el LJ. Gracias por el rr.

**Kala****:** Gracias por el cumplido y que pienses que soy buena escritora. EN verdad gracias.

**Alicia: **Como ya te dije no todos los personajes son completamente malos, ni siquiera Nicole, ya verás que tengo una tendencia a mostrar lo mejor y lo peor de algunas personas. Sí tienes razón que la cosa se parece a Xayde de la historia sin fin. En serio lloraste???? Que pena me da eso… no quería que lloraras… no era para eso. Sara le va a enseñar buenas cosas, ya sale en este chap un poco pero sí. Aunque como te digo sus relaciones de verdad son hasta la siguiente parte. Sí puede ser que sea más cercana. Peter no era malo entonces algo sucedió. Bueno ya viste la pareja R/A sale en este chap. A mi también me encanta. Gracias por el colosal review

**Ale: **Ya seguí y me alegra que te dejara picada, esa era mi intención. Espero que este chap te guste y bueno la parte última de Sirius es muy triste.  Gracias por el rr.

Bueno ahora lo mejor las dejo con el chap.

**°**

****

****

****

**Capitulo veintiocho.**

¿Cómo decidir el fututo?

_¿Sabes lo que se siente que el mundo gire tu alrededor, mientras te quedes de estática?_

_-¿Puedes olerlo?_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor. _

_-¿No me digas que no lo hueles? Está en todas partes. Comienza en el suelo y va subiendo, intensificándose, y ahora está robando todos mis sentidos._

_-Como no lo huelo, descríbemelo.- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos. _

_La noche había caído hacía rato pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Caminaban abrazados en esa fresca noche de abril. Él se paró y tras quitar sus brazos del cuerpo de ella colocó sus manos en los ojos de la chica. _

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella. _

_-Te describo lo que huelo. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Relájate. Huele a hada. Las hadas tienen un polvo que hace que los sentidos se vuelvan locos y que huele como lo que percibe mi olfato, sólo que, esta vez, no son ellas. _

_-¿Ah no?- se zafó de sus manos y miró a los ojos a su acompañante.- ¿y de donde sale ese olor entonces? _

_-Di ti, de quién más.- dijo como si fuera obvio. _

_Ella soltó un pequeño murmullo, que era más una risa ahogada. _

_-Nunca he olido ese polvo del que hablaste.- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio. _

_Remus miró a su acompañante incrédulo. _

_-Nosotros solíamos verlas muy seguido. Adoran salir en las noches sin lunas y en algunas de luna llena.- el chico negó e hizo una mueca.- Algún día te llevaré a verlas. _

_-¿Lo prometes? _

_-Claro. ¿Y por qué nunca las haz visto? _

_-Estuve toda mi vida aprendiendo métodos de defensa y ataque, no tenía tiempo para esas boberías. _

_-No son boberías.- dijo con tono herido el chico. Alessandra sonrió cariñosamente. _

_-No te enfades, es sólo que no me quito de la cabeza las enseñanzas que tenía en la isla. Las hadas están calificadas como boberías, y utilizo esa palabra para no decir cosas mayores. _

_Remus pegó su frente a la de ella. _

_-¿Sabes que eres un encanto? _

_-Si me lo dices muchas veces, tal vez lo crea.- murmuró la chica. _

_-Bueno sólo un favor, olvida todo lo que te han enseñado en esa isla mientras estés conmigo. _

_-Es difícil- dijo Ale y se mordió el labio inferior.- Tal vez mi mente necesita estar ocupada. _

_-Sí, pero ahora hay que regresar al castillo. _

_-¿Ahora?- la expresión que adoptó el rostro de la chica, era la de una niña que no quería ir a la cama, una niña de cinco años.- Un poco más, me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Cuéntame más de las hadas. _

_-Te cuento del regreso al castillo. Sé que soy prefecto, pero la Dama Gorda hará un escándalo si tardamos más. _

_Ale se cruzó de brazos. _

_-Bien.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Tú eres el que no quiere ahora. _

_Remus rió a carcajada limpia ante ese comentario. Después tomando a Ale por sorpresa, la tomó en sus brazos. _

_-Había un hada.- murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Que se enamoró de James, pero en cuento este comenzó a cambiar por Lily, intentó convencer a Sirius de que encogiera y fuera vivir con ella. _

_-¿y él que hizo? _

_-Le dijo adiós y, como a todas sus admiradoras, le dejo un regalo. _

_-¿Qué regalo?_

_Remus sonrió y suavemente besó a Ale. _

_-Lo que él solía llamar una probada de lo que era Sirius Black. _

Ale suspiró; era difícil concentrase en aquellos jeroglíficos, que era su letra, que parecían tener menos sentido que antes; de los cuales sólo sabía que se trataban de alguna cosa sobre transformaciones.

-¿Por qué suspiras?- preguntó Elinor, quien parecía más interesada en la manzana en que comía que en sus deberes.

-Nada, sólo recuerdo.

-Anoche llegaste tarde.- rió Ally desde su cama donde se pintaba las uñas de los pies sobre su informe de Historia de la magia.

-Bueno, uno puede perderse fácilmente en este castillo.- se excusó Ale. 

-¿Segura que te perdiste?- dijo descaradamente Hally mientras, al mismo tiempo, leía la revista corazón de Bruja y revisaba unas tablas de Aritmancia.

-Esa no es la pregunta.- dijo Lily que parecía ser la única que entendía y le interesaba lo que tenía enfrente (a excepción de la manzana y revista que dos de las ocupantes del cuarto analizaban, y las uñas por supuesto)- Lo que hay que preguntar.- cambió la hoja del gran libro que consultaba.- Es: si se perdió sola o con un chico que mide cinco centímetros más que ella, usa un perfume que le regale esta navidad, cuyo nombre sea Remus y lleve el apellido Lupin.

-¡Lily!- chillaron todas indignadas. Exceptuando a Ale, todas le gritaron a la pelirroja por haber arruinado la diversión.

-Deberían hacer sus tareas en vez de gritarme y tú, Ale, controla tus hormonas hasta el final de esta semana, entonces serás algo más libre.

-¿Más libre?- Lily giró de nuevo la hoja y escribo algunas cosas más - ¿Oíste Hally dice que seremos libres?

-Ella llama libres a nadar en tareas Ally.

-Bueno no me hables de mis hormonas.- se quejó Ale.- Yo no soy la que se desaparece por allí con James con la excusa de estudiar cuando lo que van a hacer es diferente.

Lily cerró el libro y miró a su amiga.

-Al menos James es mi novio.- dijo.

-Remus y yo no necesitamos ser novios. – respondió.

-Bien. Y les recuerdo a todas que en ese mar de tareas va su futuro.

Ale rodó lo ojos.

-Lily ahora estás peor que yo.

-Es así siempre cuando hay tres meses para los exámenes.- murmuró Elinor había apartado su tarea y dedicaba la mitad de su atención a la manzana y la otra mitad a la conversación.

-¡Son EXTASIS!- gritó indignada la pelirroja.

-Sí y antes fueron otros exámenes y antes de eso TIMOS, pero eres la única que se sale de control por ello.

Todas se quedaron calladas. Sólo se oía el rápido y continuo deslizar a del pluma de Lily contra su pergamino.

-Bueno, ¿Ale que hicieron tú y Lupin ayer?- dijo Elinor.- ¿y tú, Lily, dónde fuiste ayer que desapareciste de la biblioteca?

Lily enrojeció. Tomó su almohada y se la lanzó en la cara a Eli.

-Cállate de una vez Dashwood.- murmuró roja.- Ale hababa de hadas.

-¡Tú y tu estúpido insomnio!- gritó Elinor.- ¡Cómo lo odio!

Lily sonrió satisfecha y luego regreso a su ensayo. Hasta que Elinor le lanzó la almohada de regreso y comenzó una guerra en aquella habitación.

**°**

Sirius no había dormido bien en lo que iba del mes. O desde aquél incidente en las escaleras. Solía quedarse sentado en su cama con algún libro en sus piernas o en la sala común. Los demás merodeadores lo sabían y era por eso que también se quedaban despiertos. Lily y Ale, a veces, pasaban tiempo allí. La relación entre Elinor y Sirius era más bien tirante y ninguno de los dos parecía estar listo para hablar con el otro. Ya casi no lo hacían, a decir verdad.

Esa noche mientras Sirius parecía inmerso en la lectura de "Mujercitas", libro que Lily le había prestado esa misma semana, los demás merodeadores tampoco parecían ansiosos de dormir. Remus y Peter jugaban "Ve a pescar", al parecer era le único que juego que ambos sabían jugar y donde ninguno de los dos tenía mejor suerte que él otro.

-¿Cómo va el libro?- preguntó distraído James.

-Pues Jo le ha dicho que no a Laurie.

-Ahh.- dijo sin entender James. Regresó a, intentar, hacer su resumen de Adivinación.

Pocos minutos después, Ale llegó seguida de Lily. La primera parecía muy emocionada, la segunda medio dormida.

-Remus.- dijo dejándose caer en un almohadón que había en el suelo.- Lily conoce historias de hada.

El chico miró a Ale extrañado.

-¿y como sabe ella…?

-Sufre de insomnio.- dijo James. - ¿Por qué hablan de hadas?

-Tú también los oíste.- dijo la pelirroja sin darse cuenta, estaba apoyada en la cama de su novio y empezaba a dormirse. Segundos después se percató de lo que había dicho.

-¿Dónde estaba James?

-En ninguna parte.- contestó la chica mientras se ponía roja.- ¿te gusta el libro Sirius?

-Claro.- murmuró el chico.

-quería preguntarte algo sobre tu poco sueño.

-Lily no desvíes el tema. ¿Dónde estaba James?

-En el baño, tienes el sueño tan pesado que salió del cuarto minutos después de que tú entraras. ¿Es por Nicole que estás así?

Sirius dejo el libro sobre la cama abierto en donde iba.

-No.- contestó. Ale recuperó entonces el control sobre si misma. Aquella expresión del sueño que había tenido los últimos días desapareció.

-¿Por qué entonces?- preguntó fríamente.

-Uno, no he podido conciliar el sueño. Dos, en parte es por Nicole, yo no la amaba. No, no creo que la amará y me sorprende que ella sí a mí. Pero bueno la tres es que he estado algo nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?- Peter había dejado las cartas en el suelo. Remus ya no estaba jugando aparentemente.- ¿Por qué?

Sirius se alzó de hombros.

-Voy a extrañar este cuarto.- murmuró.- Pero es que no puedo dormir. No llega el sueño.

-Tal vez necesitas estar tranquilo antes de acostarte para no pensar en nada.- dijo Lily.

-No es eso Lil.- respondió James, desde su mesa, dejando por fin la pluma, la batalla entre su ensayó y el aburrimiento había sido ganada con ventaja por el segundo.

-¿entonces que es Paddy?- preguntó recordando el apodo de pronto.

-La oigo gritar.- dijo el chico mientras tomaba su libro y comenzaba a leer una vez más.

Ale y Lily se miraron. Remus entendió aquella mirada.

-¿Así que sabes historias de hadas Lily?

La chica asintió.

-Cuenta una tal vez Padfood se duerma.

-Tal vez todos podamos dormir.- dijo James. Ya había cruzado la habitación y se había sentado junto a la pelirroja.

-Bueno. A ver si recuerdo.- Miró a Sirius que dejó el libro en su mesa de noche y se acostó. Peter tomó el almohadón en el que estaba sentado, y se acostó en su cama; abrazó el viejo almohadón, que tenía pinta de haber sido usado muchos años, como a un muñeco de felpa. Ale se quedó en el suelo y Remus sólo jaló una silla para sentarse. Lily sonrió.

-Bueno había una vez un hada llamada Rhiannon vivía a los pies de un gran fresno en el bosque de la comarca. El círculo de hongos donde pasaba sus noches y días en vela era el más grande de aquel lugar y por eso donde había más actividad. Durante los bailes de luna nueva o llena ese rincón se veía infestado de criaturas. A veces también unos humanos. Había uno que Rhiannon conocía bien. Un chiquillo de ojos azules cual lagunas que solía sentarse a verlas sin falta. Mientras bailaba solía girar la cabeza para ver al pequeño retoño humando sonreír feliz. Pero los humanos son distintos a las hadas. Ellos sí envejecen, por eso pronto el niño se convirtió en un joven. La noche de la que voy a hablarles es aquella en la Rhian, como todos le decían, giró su cabeza hacía el lugar donde su visitante humando siempre estaba y no lo encontró.

Sirius oía la voz de la pelirroja mientras caía dormido. Comenzó a soñar que él era aquel humano y pasaba miles de aventuras en compañía de aquella hada. Había en la cara de su acompañante algo que él reconocía. Los ojos grises se le hacían tan conocidos, pero no lograba encontrar en su mente el recuerdo de donde habían salido.

**°**

La clase del profesor Flitwick era la que cerraba aquella tortura llamada clases, para entrar a algo mejor: Vacaciones.

Elinor terminaba de copiar lo que decía en el pizarrón para luego mirar a su alrededor. La última clase de un viernes antes de vacaciones parecía alargarse. La única que tenía aspecto de disfrutarla, y de no mirar al reloj cada cinco minutos, era Lily Evans.

Elinor soñaba despierta con salir ya del colegio y caminar por las calles de Londres. No podía creer que su sueño de ser Mendimaga se encontraba a la vuelta, menos de dos meses. Ansiaba desde la muerte de su padre convertirse en curandera. Lo sabía tan bien, que la profesora McGonagall no había tenido mucho trabajo con ella durante su entrevista. Mientras pensaba en sí misma entrando al primer Pub después de la facultad, su mirada se encontró con Sirius. Estaba dos filas adelante. Por lo que podía dilucidar miraba con aire escéptico la gran cacerola que tenía que usar para practicar los hechizos. Tenía que encogerla, luego agrandarla, hacerla girar en el aire, cambiar su maza y luego explotarla. Elinor recordó entonces que ella también tendría que hacer lo mismo con la jarra de cristal que tenía en frente.

Siguió mirando a Sirius. Tenía novio no podía andar suspirando de nuevo por Sirius Black. ¡Espera! Ella no estaba suspirando. Ella intentaba, fallidamente y en exceso, sacar a su amigo de su mente cuando él llegaba a su cabeza para asentarse como pensamiento de índole amoroso. Negó suavemente. No le gustaba Black, ya no.

Volvió su mirada a Lily que había comenzado a garabatear en un pergamino. Por lo que vio, su amiga ya estaba por terminar. La pelirroja alzó el rostro y miró al profesor luego tomó su varita. Con un movimiento prendió fuego al florero frente a ella. Con otro apagó el incendió. Tres movimientos más tarde Flitwick estaba parado mirándolas de frente. Lily hizo el último ademán con su varita. Con una lluvia de luz el florero explotó. Segundos después Lily lo había reconstruido y estaba flotando frente a ella como nuevo.

-Muy bien señorita Evans. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor. ¡Una demostración increíble! ¡Magnifico!- dando pequeños saltos y aplaudiendo, con las mejillas algo encendidas y la punta de su bigote en llamas el pequeño profesor siguió caminado.

Fue James, él que, minutos después con un movimiento rápido de su mano, apagó la chispa que en cualquier momento comenzaría a consumir el bigote níveo de su mentor.

**°**

Marina y Peter habían desaparecido del gran comedor hacia ya tiempo. Sirius Black se había quedado solo por consiguiente. Elinor y su novio tenían tiempo de haber desaparecido algo acaramelados, demasiado para el gusto de Black. ¿Qué acaso sentía aún algo por la joven Dashwood? Dentro de su cabeza negó ese pensamiento. Él no saldría con otra chica por un tiempo. Recordó de pronto el besó que Cherise le había dado esa noche de San Valentín. Seguía sintiéndose extraño por las palabras de ésta y más confuso que nunca. Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar. Odiaba la sensación que lo llenaba desde hacia algunos días. Giró la esquina y, al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que había alguien más cruzando la esquina hasta que chocaron. 

-Lo siento.- murmuró mientras, sin ver a la otra persona, comenzaba a recoger los libros que se habían caído.

-Gracias Black.- dijo la voz de manera indiferente. Fue por eso que el muchacho alzó la cabeza. Él tenía sus brazos repletos de libros, ella también. Él estaba arrodillado, ella ya se había levantado. Ella sabía quien era él, él no tenía idea sobre quien era ella.

-De nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Da igual- dijo la muchacha y tomó los libros que Sirius le extendió momentos después de ponerse en pie.

-No, me gustaría saber como te llamas.

-Ya te dije que da igual Black. Ahora…- iba a alejarse pero él tomó su brazo.

-¿Qué cuesta que me digas tu nombre? Me iré de este castillo pronto y no nos volveremos a ver.

-Croft, Sara Croft.- dijo por fin la chica.- Estoy en quinto en Slytherine.- su voz era algo fría.- Ahora si me permites Black…

-Oye Sara.- dijo él mientras soltaba el brazo de la muchacha.- Ciento haber chocado contigo y bueno.- sonrió.- espero que no te haya molestado.

-Me haz retrasado.- dijo la chica.- Y sigues haciéndolo.

Sirius sonrió y asintió. Dio dos pasos con intención de irse, pero antes murmuró para la chica tanto para sí. 

-Lo siento.

Se quedaron mirando. La chica tenía unos grandes ojos grises con rayas verdes. Se asemejaban a los de un gato. Aquellos dos ojos grises eran tan raros y estaban ocultos por unas grandes pestañas negras. Algunos mechones de cabello ébano caían sobre la cara de Sara sin rumbo, tapando aún más los ojos que tanto llamaban la atención de Black. Luego se fijó en la sonrisa mordaz que expresaban sus labios y por último en la trenza que, algo mal hecha, caía sobre su hombro hasta su cadera. Toda ella tenía un aire de superioridad, como si todo en aquel pasillo fuera suyo y le perteneciera todo lo que allí había. Parecía desprender un aire de autosuficiencia y superioridad, que Sirius hubiera pensando fuera de lugar en cualquier otra persona menos en ella. Sintió como si esa chica lo poseyera todo, hasta a él. En esos minutos en que una extraña corriente eléctrica chocó entre los ojos de ambos, él hubiera sido capaz de saltar si ella se lo hubiera pedido, es más habría respondido "¿Dónde y cómo quieres que salte?".  

-Deja de disculparte.- dijo ella con tono menos frío y una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.- Bellatrix tiene razón cuando dice que eres algo tonto.

-¿Eres amiga de Bella?

-No.- dijo la chica tajante.- Compartimos habitación. Adiós Black.

-Sirius.- dijo él.- Dime Sirius, Croft.

-Bien, dime Sara si eso te hace quitar aquella sonrisa idiota de tu rostro.

-Trato hecho.- dijo el chico.- Adiós Sara.

-Nos vemos Sirius.

El chico Black se alejó. Era una extraña chica esa Sara. En cuanto llegó a la sala común se encontró allí a James. Que feliz le dio una solicitud para la escuela de Aurors. Ellos serían compañeros allí también. Llenó la solicitud con ayuda de su amigo y pronto estaban en la lechucearía riendo y comentando sus planes acerca de los próximos años. Eso hizo que Sara saliera del pensamiento de Back. Aquel día terminaron las noches en vela de Sirius. Ya no necesito más cuentos medievales, que las últimas semanas Lily le había proporcionado. Bueno, tal vez, uno que otro sí; le gustaba soñar con esa compañera de ojos grises. Cuando la vio aquella noche tuvo que admitir que se parecía a Sara, pero había algo que era diferente. Tal vez sus ojos expresaban alegría.

**°**

Ale y Lily estaban sentadas frente a uno de los grandes ventanales. La tarde estaba cayendo. La primera se las había ingeniado para sacar a la segunda de sus libros. Lily estudiaba a todas horas y en todo momento. En ese instante aún su cabeza repasaba las fechas importantes de la clase de historia. Frente a las chicas había una bolsa de dulces, que habían comprado el día anterior en Hogsmade. Ale tenía que admitir, que aunque las vacaciones estaban comenzando ya había algunos que tenían el estrés por los cielos. Ella no, le daba igual lo que saliera de calificación, ella no necesitaba una calificación. Cuando se lo dijo a Lily, ésta se sorprendió bastante.

-¿no piensas estudiar?- dijo extrañada mientras veía las grageas no muy confiada.

Ale negó, se metió una rana de chocolate a la boca.

-No necesito estudiar, este año fue el primero que estuve en una clase. No lo volveré a hacer. Voy a viajar, intentaré hacer lo mismo que mi padre, llenar mi mente con conocimiento, luego tomaré un puesto como agente infiltrado de Aurors y ya.

-¿agente infiltrado?

-Sí, los llaman cuando las misiones son peligrosas, también sirven para comprobar la seguridad. Me debo de infiltrar en el ministerio y cosas así. Dumbledore me ha dicho que están dispuestos a aceptarme sin hacer exámenes si puedo vencer a Alastor Moody en un circuito de trampa. Lo haré en Septiembre y cuando este dentro de la fuerza comenzaré a viajar.

-Ya veo- Lily parecía decepcionada.- Supongo que entonces seremos sólo Eli y yo. Pensábamos invitarte a la casa que retaremos. Los chicos han dicho que ellos también se apuntan, así que tendremos una pequeña casa de dos plantas cerca de la facultad.

-Bueno el primer semestre tendré que volver mucho a Londres, así que ya sé donde me quedaré.- Lily sonrió ilusionada. Luego hizo una mueca.

-La gragea.- explicó.- Carbón.

-¿y tú que harás?- preguntó Ale. Luego separó las grageas no le gustaban. Tomó otro chocolate.

-Me han hecho una propuesta para que entré al departamento de encantamientos experimentales y de combate, trabajaré medio tiempo allí, mientras me especializó en encantamientos. En cuanto acabé, o en otras palabras después de dos años, entraré como uno de los miembros principales en ese campo.

-Suena algo aburrido.

-No lo es. Al parecer usaré hechizos nuevos y tengo licencia para practicar los hechizos que yo deseé dentro y fuera del laboratorio. 

-¿Qué hará Elinor?

-Va para Mendimaga. Al parecer en cuanto lleguen los resultados de los EXTASIS le dirán en que institución entrará. Ella quiere en la facultad de medicina mágica que está en Surry. Pero puede tener una beca para hacerlo en Francia o Grecia si lo desea.

Ale sonrió. Todos tenían bien planeados sus futuros. Se preguntó de pronto que haría Remus. Una hora después la chica entró a la biblioteca y lo encontró allí llenando unas solicitudes para una plaza en alguna universidad.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana.

-Lleno solicitudes. Muchas por si acaso. Debo poner en todas mi condición así que… espero que en algún lugar me acepten.

-Seguro que lo harán. ¿Dónde es donde menos idiotas hay?

-Normandia.- dijo Remus.- Quiero ir a Normandia porque allí los hombres lobo son mejor aceptados. Igual que un vampiro iría a Pensilvania.

-Así que no estarás en el plan de la casa con los chicos.

-Sí, se han desilusionado cuando se los mencione. ¿Tú?

Ella se apresuró a explicarle su plan. 

-Suena bien, yo haré también algo así, pero para otra organización, además trataré de estudiar todos acerca de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y sobre las Artes Oscuras. Mi condición me da ventajas en ese campo, Normandia es un buen lugar para explotar esas ventajas.

-¿Qué hará Peter?

-Va a trabajar en Gringotts. Cinco meses de preparación y estará listo para ser uno de los funcionarios de más alto rango en esa institución. Mientras tanto trabajará en negocios con su madre.

-¿Negocios? 

-Bueno su madre tiene muchas acciones en distintos comercios como Zoko o Las tres escobas entre otros. Cuando él entre al banco será para correr asuntos financieros de alto índole a nivel mundial. Su capacidad para los negociosos tanto fuera como dentro de la ley es sorprendente por eso Gringotts lo quiere para ellos. Al parecer la adquisición de Peter les hará ganar mucho dinero en poco tiempo. Hace unos meses terminó su último negocio. Por lo que sé, comenzó como un comprador de chucherías, como su madre, luego empezó a expandirse el negoció. Vino a Hogwarts y a los trece años durante un verano, muy fructífero, logró hundir al banco más importante de Bélgica, en compra y venta de acciones. Es una mina de oro financiero. No estará en Gringotts como funcionario mucho tiempo, eso sólo durante un año. Luego irá a dar ala bolsa de valores muggle y mágica, entonces ambos mundos tendrán que cuidarse de él.

-Es algo pretencioso ¿no?

-Sí, pero es muy bueno en eso.

-Me alegro por él.

-Bueno pues Peter sí vivirá con los demás Merodeadores. Al parecer en cuanto Marina terminé ella también irá a dar allí. Alicia es otro caso, irá al profeta. ¿Sabes que ha publicado tres artículos? Su tío era dueño del Quisquilloso antes de que llegará a manos de Lovengood, así fue como ella comenzó su trabajo de escritora, ahora el profeta y tres periódicos más se pelean por ella antes de que salga de Hogwarts.

-No tenía idea. Estás muy enterado de todo.

-Es interesante saber eso. Además Alice me prometió un puesto allí si no lograba algo en Normandia.

-Es muy linda en hacer eso.- dijo Ale. Remus le sonrió. Puso una firma más en la última solicitud y la metió en un sobre.

-¿Me acompañas a llevar esto a la lechucearía?

-Sería un placer.- contestó la chica y tomó un bonche de cartas. Así ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

**°**

Las dos semanas de vacaciones parecieron irse volando. Cuando llegaban a su fin la enfermería comenzó a llenarse de personas con ataques y los pasillos de vendedores ambulantes. Peter era uno de esos. Al parecer lo hacía todos los años. Ahora sus mercancías habían pasado a manos de un chico de sexto elegido especialmente para eso.

Los ataques de estrés eran mayores. Hally fue una de las primeras en necesitar una poción después de chillar en clase que nunca sería nada. Ataques similares se veían por todo el lugar.

Elinor había tenido que ir una vez. Durante Estudios Muggles les habían hecho preguntas. Había comenzado a lloriquear excusándose de que nunca aprendería y era un caso perdido. La profesora, la señora Partellini, pareció disfrutar del espectáculo. Media hora más tarde tres otros alumnos de su clase acompañaban a Elinor.

Para sorpresa de todos Lily Evans no había necesitado una sola medicina o calmante. Elinor le había hablado a Ale del poder de control que tenía Evans para el estrés. Nadie sabía muy bien que era pero estudiaba todo el tiempo, comía poco y en la biblioteca o aulas de clase era donde se le encontraba más fácilmente.

Los merodeadores eran otro caso. Cada uno conocía ya lo que quería hacer, todas las demás materias eran inservibles. Peter por ejemplo sólo necesitaba una E en Aritmancia y de todas formas sin ella habría ido a dar al trabajo de sus sueños. Era lo que algunos llamaban suertudo.

Todos tenían ya decidido lo que harían de sus vidas. ¿Era tan sencillo como llenar solicitudes decidir sus futuros? Al parecer sí.

Hasta Hally y Ally, cuyos verdaderos nombres eran Hillary y Alicia, tenían un poco claro que se dedicarían a la moda mágica. Algunas cosas como poner una estética mágica les llamaba también la atención.

Sirius y Elinor pronto comenzaron a tener fuertes choques. El primero tenía una novia. Una niñata de quinto curso que extrañamente cruzaba todas sus asignaturas con Slytherins y que tenía en tres trabajos de compañera a Sara Croft. Como los amigos de Sirius no sabían nada sobre esa chica, no vieron la conexión que ni Sirius Black notó hasta después.

Ruby Oliver era la niña que se sentía en las nubes al ser novia de Sirius. Sabía que no duraría. Black se lo había hecho notar y una semana antes de que lo exámenes terminaran otras tres chicas se habían agregado a lo que él casanova de Sirius llamó: "último momento"

**°**

-¡Sirius Black es una niña!

-¡Sólo soy dos años mayor que ella! ¡Y tú no estás mejor! ¡¿Dónde quedó tu querido capitán de Quidditch?! ¡Detrás de otros chicos ¿verdad?!

Elinor Dashwood y Sirius Black estaban de pie en la habitación de éste gritándose. Esa discusión había estallado en el comedor, luego en un pasillo, en la sala común y por último allí.  

-¡Es una niña!

-¡Es lo suficientemente grande para saber si quiere salir conmigo o no! ¡No eres su hermana mayor!

-¡Quiero protegerla de ti!

-¡No tienes que proteger a los que no te piden protección! ¡Deja de chillar como si yo fuera él culpable de todo!

-¡Eres el culpable! ¡Más! ¡¡Eres tú el que salía con una chica a la semana!!

-¿¡¿En que te daña a ti eso?!?

-¡¡Lastimas a la gente!! ¡¡Además soy tu amiga!!

-¡¡Las amigas entienden y no intentan cambiar a los amigos!! ¡¡No es asunto tuyo Elinor es cosa mía, deja que yo me las arregle!!

-¡¡No puedo ver como lastimas a la gente!!

-¡¡Pues cierra los ojos!! ¡¡¡Pero deja de meterte en mis asuntos!!!

-¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!!- Lily había entrado al cuarto. Después de gritar cruzó la habitación como un torbellino, abrió el baúl de James y comenzó a sacar cosas mientras murmuraba colérica.- Dejen de una buena vez de molestarse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que no les parece el noviazgo de su amigo porque lo quieren para ustedes. Son más transparentes que un cristal, qué son lo únicos que no se dan cuenta que babean por el otro. Son unos idiotas. Hay que estar soportando sus gritos que detrás de toda la cólera parecen decir aún más fuerte "Es que yo te quiero". Estoy harta. No queremos oírlos más. No queremos saber nada más de los novios del otro. Si Sirius tiene una novia en quinto, bien por él si eso quiere. Si Elinor sale con un cuarto chico en dos meses, bien por ella, se convierte en Black pero está bien. Dejen el juego de los celos allí y comiencen a cerrar su bocaza. ¡¡¡No pienso soportarlos más!!!

Lily empezó a arreglar el baúl de su novio como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Elinor y Sirius la miraban algo sonrojados y perplejos.

-Así que si estas ordenando.- dijo James mientras entraba y tratando de parar a la frenética pelirroja.- No es necesario.

-Ya ordene todo lo que había en el mío, el de Hally, el de Ally, el de Elinor, el de Ale. Necesito estar ocupada mientras estudio lo que tengo en mi cabeza o voy a explotar. Además esos dos gritándose no ayudan.

James tomó a Lily por los hombros. La paró del suelo y la alejó del baúl.

-Respira.- le dijo.- ¿quieres un calmante?

-No.- dijo algo más tranquila Lily. Se zafó de James y regresó a ordenar el baúl.

Ale y Remus entraron seguidos de Peter.

-¿Ya terminó?- preguntó el último algo cohibido por tanto grito.

-Sí.- dijo James.- Lily descarga su ira en mi baúl pero sí.

-Descarga frustración.- corrigió Ale.

De pronto el baúl se cerró. Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja.

-James.- murmuró ésta.- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

En las manos de Lily había una esfera de cristal llena de una neblina color gris dentro.

-La encontré en el bosque.- dijo el chico.- ya no me acordaba.

Ale dio algunas zancadas hasta llegar a Lily. Le quitó la esfera de las manos y la inspecciono. Con un grito ahogado la dejo caer. Rodó hasta los pies de Lily.

-¿Ale?- preguntó Remus.- ¿estás bien?

-Yo arrojé esa cosa al bosque. En ella vi los ojos de mi padre, me vi a mi misma con él. Esa cosa revela muchos tiempos apenas palpables. James lleva esa cosa siempre contigo. La necesitaremos, tengo que ver a Dumbledore, tengo que hablar con él. La orden del Fénix debe de estar lista.- Ale salió corriendo.

Lily estiró su brazo y tocó suavemente la esfera. Ésta comenzó a brillar. Su superficie parecía ya no ser sólida. Poco a poco comenzó a flotar. Con un movimiento rápido James la tomó. La luz desapareció dejándolos a todos perplejos. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba apunto de pasar?

**°**

N/a: ¿Qué les pareció? Muestro todo lo de la escuela y los exámenes. La esfera del chap Presente, Pasado y Futuro ya apareció. Nos acercamos al final.

Sé que les dije que esto sería también sobre la orden y las guardianas al final me arrepentí y el chap sólo va de lo que pasa en los exámenes. ¿Qué les parece las carreras que elige cada uno? A decir verdad la que mas me gusta es la de Peter, me parece que querer ir más alto que los demás va algo con su personalidad.

Bueno en otras cosas el próximo chap se llama: EXTASIS y Mortífagos. Conocemos por fin la identidad del Mortífago en Hogwarts. Los EXTASIS, una conversación entre Severus y Lily, ahora si algo sobre la orden del fénix y el viaje hacia la cúpula comienza.

Bueno espero que el chap les haya gustado. A mi la verdad me gusta mucho la primera escena y también la de Sirius y Sara.

**_Nos veremos en el próximo chap._**

Syringen   _A.L.C.S_**UU******


	32. De EXTASIS y Mortífagos

Hola… ya sé que estoy aquí muy rápido, pero es que la próxima semana me voy de vacaciones y quiero terminar esta parte antes de que entre al colegio el 16 de agosto.

Este capitulo me gusta mucho. Muchos momentos L/J, uno que otro de S/E y también algunos de A/R.

No estoy segura pero es probable que ponga otro chap antes de que me vaya, tal vez el domingo o el lunes próximo. Bueno por otra parte les digo que aquí cierro algunas cosas y por fin nos enteramos quien es el Mortífago.

Como saben:

**NADA DE LO QUE RECONOSCAN ES MÍO. ¿ENTENDIDO? BIEN. **

****

RRS.

**Niniel204: **Me alegra que te gustará el capitulo. Como vez no tarde nada en subir el chap. Esa parte A/R me gustó a mí también mucho. También me divertí escribiendo y planeando las carreras. Gracias por el rr.

**Ale: **¿Qué no entiendes de Sara? Ya me dirás en tu siguiente rr. La verdad a mi también me gusta esa parte. Yo ordenó cosas cuando estoy nerviosa o frustrada, ahora Lily también. Gracias por el review.

**Blanca: **Bueno pensé que lo había aclarado un beso, por eso lo llame probada. Una probada es como cuando tomas un poco de alguna comida y lo degustas. Pues si son una pareja muy linda, aquí tienes un momento en el que interrumpe Sara así que no creo que te caiga muy bien, pero ya verás como da vueltas la historia de esos dos. Pues si no dura mucho, ya este chap comienza la guerra . Fue por tu petición por lo cual hay tantos momentos en el chap, la verdad son mi pareja favoritos, ¡Me encantan! Gracias por el rr.

Bueno ahora creo que mejor las dejo leer este chap. Gracias por leer.

**°**

****

****

**Capítulo veintinueve.**

De EXTASIS y Mortífagos.

****

_He soñado con este momento tantas veces,_

_Que me sorprende que sea real._

Por fin había cerrado lo ojos. Se había quedado dormida, sobre una montaña de libros y pergaminos, en aquél oscuro rincón de la sala común. Utilizaba sus brazos de almohada y ocultaba su cara en ellos. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza una esfera. El fuego en la chimenea la alumbraba un poco y se notaba el cansancio que tenía. Las llamas, ya casi extintas, mostraban también a otro extraño que miraba a esa joven.

Muchas veces antes se había sorprendido mirándola de esa forma. Ciertamente, no muchas ese año y ahora era extraño sentir ese cosquilleo que en la boca del estómago. Había algo en ella que causaba esa reacción en él. Hacía tanto que no lo sentía que casi lo había olvidado ya.

Había algo más, que la sensación de algo vivo dentro de él. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido escalofríos al mirarla? No lo recordaba. Sí, ese detalle ya perdido regresaba ahora. Eso le hizo meditar un poco acerca de todo. Ella ahora era suya. Por fin ella le pertenecía. ¡¿Cuántas veces había él suspirado esas palabras entre sueños?! ¡¿Cuántas más él había esperado un momento para espiarla así?! ¡¿Cuántas otras su corazón se había parado su corazón con una sonrisa de ella?! ¡Cómo la quería! Había comenzado como un reto, luego una obsesión y ahora la tenía allí al alcance de su mano. La amaba. La amaba tanto.

Escuchó como ella se movía suavemente y murmuraba algo ensueños. ¿Sería su nombre? Muchas veces había soñado con oírla murmurar sólo esa palabra y ahora venía siempre acompañada de una sonrisa. "_James, ¿Qué crees que haces?" "Eres un tonto James Potter" "Te quiero James" _ Esa última le causo escalofríos. ¿Cuánto había esperado por esas sencillas palabras? No lo recordaba, ¡pero había sido tanto!

Se pregunto si debía moverse y salir de la sala común. Ya no tenía que espiarla ni guardar sólo para él esos sentimientos que, antes, lo lastimaban. Allí estaba ella, cerca, ya tan cerca…

Sonrió suavemente. Adoraba a esa chica, tal vez Sirius tenía razón y era demasiado lo que le profesaba. ¡Pero, ¿qué más podía el hacer?! Ya también Remus había mostrado su preocupación. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se iba? El simple pensamiento le causaba la sensación de vacío. No, ella no podía irse. No ahora que estaba con él. No podía, no podía… no podía.

Se paró del sillón dejando ese libro, que ni siquiera había leído, allí. Caminó hasta ella. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo volvía loco? Suspiró. Se lo había preguntado tantas veces cuando trataba de olvidarla. ¡Qué iluso! ¡¿Cómo podía él haber pensado que podría olvidarla?! ¡Era una tontería! No, la quería demasiado para olvidarla, y relegar el sentimiento al fondo de sí mismo, ya era tarde para ello. Ya no podían pedirle que la dejara de querer, tal vez cuando tenía catorce años y era un chiquillo que no sabía en lo que se metía. Sí, cuando había decidido conquistar a esa loca que parecía aborrecerlo. Oh sí, que tonto había sido. Creyendo que nada pasaría si él intentaba hacerla cambiar.

"_James" "ME DAS UN ASCO" "No, cosquillas no, por favor James." _

La miró mientras imágenes de ella rodaban por su mente. ¿Cómo comenzó todo? No lo sabía. Pero allí mismo al alcance de sus dedos estaba el premio de todo lo que él deseo. ¿Podía pedir algo más? ¿Necesitaba más palabras para describir aquel sentimiento que lo recorría?

De pronto necesito decirle que no había alguien más linda que ella, que era única, que su sonrisa causaba en su interior un remolino de emociones. Ay, como la quería.

"Lily Evans" pensó "Mi Lily ¿verdad? Siempre haz sido mía ¿cierto? Algo me dice que sí, siempre haz sido mía, mi Lily."

Se había inclinado y miraba con ensueño a la joven dormida. Su expresión era tranquila. De pronto abrió los ojos. Pestañó varias veces antes de clavarlos en el chico.

-¿James?- preguntó en un murmullo ahogado y adormilado.

-Sí.- respondió también quedamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te miraba dormir.- Lily sonrió.

-Es tarde.- dijo mientras lo miraba cariñosamente.- No deberías hacerlo.

-Es siempre un placer.

Lily lo miró y besó a su novio para luego sonreírle.

-Mejor me voy a dormir.- dijo mientras se paraba.- Buenas noches James.

-Buenas noches Lily.- dijo mientras la veía subir la escalera y en un murmullo sólo para él dijo:- Duerme bien mi Lily.

**°**

El comedor estaba esa mañana más ruidoso que de costumbre. ¿La razón? Comenzaban los exámenes. Ya los horarios circulaban y todos comentaban en voz alta lo que debían saber. Hasta las lechuzas, que habían llegado minutos antes, eran delegadas a términos más superficiales. Es más, a nadie le importaban.

Elinor miró su horario con una sonrisa. Lily y James frente a ella comentaban acerca de su primer examen: encantamientos. Era un examen para él cual la pelirroja se había preparado más que para los demás. Aseguraba que tendría la más alta calificación y le relataba a su novio, él único que no la había escuchado hasta el cansancio, acerca de todos los hechizos que sabía.

Había amanecido nublado lo que Hally tomó como mala señal. "Él clima no está con nosotros" había informado a sus compañeros en un tono que ya parecía que la llevarían a la horca en cualquier momento.

Peter por otro lado gritaba cada respuesta a las preguntas de Remus como si en aquello se le fuera la vida. Ale reía mientras cambiaba opiniones acerca de los exámenes con Rufy.

Por último miró a Sirius. Él chico estaba sentado bastante lejos con una muchacha de quinto. La chica era muy bonita y dulce. Hasta el momento en que Sirius comenzó a salir con ella, Elinor la apreciaba. Ahora la joven reía ante los chistes de Black y sonreía agradecida después de que él le explicará alguna cosa de último minuto. Elinor miró algo triste a la pareja de Sirius. Lo vio despedirse de su novia y correr a la entrada del comedor.

Elinor miró como interceptaba a una muchacha para hablar con ella con rapidez. Una Hufflepuff que, por lo que vio Elinor, le dio alguna mala noticia. A Sirius se le ensombreció la cara. Luego de manera repentina volvió a sonreír, asintió y después de contar algún chiste regreso junto a su novia. La chiquilla, como la consideraba Elinor, pareció convencida de la excusa que Black le propuso acerca de su comportamiento.

Se quedó mirando a Sirius. Odiaba admitir que aún le gustaba su sonrisa. Allí estaba él. Había tomado la pluma de su noviecita y con ella le revolvía el cabello a la chica. Ésta volteaba y hacia algún comentario, luego sonreía. Entonces Sirius volvía a explicarle lo que había en el pergamino.

-él es muy tierno.- Elinor giró y se encontró con Alicia.

-Sí.

-No te aflijas se dará cuenta que es un tonto algún día. Frank se va hoy.- dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Sólo es hasta finales de junio, prometió que nos veríamos en vacaciones y además ya sólo me queda un año, puedo resistirlo.

Elinor le sonrió. De pronto el hecho de que estuvieran en junio la golpeó. ¿Junio? ¿Dónde estaba esa batalla de la que había hablado Ale? ¿Terminarían las cosas como había predicho o tendrían que esperar?

-Yo también quiero saber. Será difícil acostumbrarse a tener este poder otro año.- dijo Alicia.- Aunque he descubierto que me gustan el tiro con arco.

-Sí, también me gusta mi poder.- dijo Elinor que con un movimiento apareció la ilusión de un pájaro azul.

Alicia sonrió.

-Bueno.- dijo Lily.- Creo que será mejor darle un vistazo a transformaciones, Defensa y encantamientos.

**°**

Los exámenes pasaron con tanta rapidez como aquel año. Entre examen escrito y examen teórico no tenían tiempo para mirar atrás. Hubo algunos en los que sobresalieron. Era indiscutible que Lily era la mejor en encantamientos, los dominó tan bien que su examinador se aventuró a decir que sólo algunos como Dumbledore la superaban. Alessandra por otra parte no se preocupo por ningún examen; cuando le tocó mostrar lo que sabia en cada materia hablaba de cosas tan avanzadas y raras que pocas veces los maestros tenían alguna intención de ponerle algo menor que A. Era extraño y divertido ver a los examinadores rascarse la cabeza confundidos por las respuestas de la chica y a ella mirándolos con un deje de superioridad. Peter en risas estuvo apunto de asegurar que uno que otro le temían.

Sirius, como James, lo hizo bien en todas las materias. Ambos sabían que su entrada a la escuela de Aurors dependía de eso. Elinor no tuvo problema con Herbología ni pociones, un poco con encantamientos, pero en general lo hizo bien. Peter, por otra parte, sorprendió a todos cuando, después de estar media hora en el cubícalo sin hacer nada, aprobará. Al parecer había comenzado a hablar de las acciones con su examinador y ambos se habían olvidado de la prueba y Peter tenía su primer negocio entre manos. Rió feliz al ver las caras perplejas de sus amigos y les comentó que ahora pensaba que de algo servían esos exámenes.

El último día vinieron algunos exámenes como Estudios Muggles, Aritmancia, Astronomía, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y cosas por el estilo. Pronto estaban todo entrando y saliendo del comedor.

James que había terminado su examen de adivinación minutos antes estaba sentado en el patio. Remus se había ido por allí con Ale, así que el chico Potter se entretenía leyendo un libro que había encontrado entre sus cosas después de la limpieza de Lily. Probablemente ella lo había dejado allí.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose. Levantó la cabeza. Lily venía saltado felizmente. Sólo un examen más debía ponerla en ese estado. Y más cuando el examen era Historia, en otras palabras, nada de que preocuparse. La pelirroja dio una vuelta sonriente frente a James y con una cara de euforia como la de una niña que recibe algo nuevo en navidad comenzó a reír. Tomó las manos de James, que se vio obligado a dejar el libro en el banco y dejarse llevar por la chica. Lily daba vueltas, llevándose con ella a James, riendo.

-¡Me ha pasado **la **mejor cosa!- gritó feliz mientras se abrazaba a James y comenzaba a girar más rápido.- ¡Bueno no **la** mejor cosa, primero está mi carta a Hogwarts y claro Elinor, y sacar todos los TIMOS en los que participe con honores, y tú claro está… pero bueno es una cosa buena!- dijo ella y después de aquella explicación rió más fuerte.

Contagiado por aquella alegría James la tomó de la cintura y le dio vueltas.

-¡¿Qué fue?!- preguntó.- ¿o es que a alguien se le ha pasado con un hechizo?

-¡No tonto!- dijo ella mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo y ella abrazaba el cuello del chico.- Son dos cosas. Una de ellas es que me llegó una lechuza del ministerio ¡quitan la seguridad de mi casa y además me felicitan por mi calificación de Encantamientos! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡¡Lo logre!!- Lily ocultó su rostro en el cuello de James.- La otra.- bajo la voz.- Es que soy de los tres elegidos para hablar en la graduación. ¿Puedes creer que nos vayamos a graduar James?

-No.- dijo él mientras también ocultaba su cara en el cabello de ella.

-Mis padres están ya a salvó por fin. Temí tanto por ellos.- James la separó de sí mismo y la miró. Ella le sonrió.

-Tienes razón vamos a celebrar después del examen.- dijo él volviéndola a alzar en el aire.- Iremos a las tres escobas y luego te llevaré a donde tú quieras.

Lily rió. Después de un rato de seguir dando vueltas cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, ella sobre él.

-No me reía tanto hace mucho.- dijo ella suavemente.

-Yo tampoco.- contestó James.- Además siempre es mejor reírme junto a ti.

Lily rió suavemente.

-Eres un tonto cursi.- declaró.

-Oh vamos, si es tú culpa.

-¿mi culpa?- Lily se apoyó en sus brazos mirando al chico. -¿Cómo que mi culpa?

-Pues si no fuera por ti ¿crees que sería así?

-Espero que no.- repuso seria.- No sé como es que no me enamoré de ti antes… ah espera cierto.

-¿Cierto qué?

-Eras demasiado arrogante…

-¿arrogante?- le interrumpió él alzando una ceja. Con un movimiento la hizo girar y quedó arriba de ella.

-Sí, y presumido, sigo sin entender como tu cabeza no te elevó alguna vez.

-Bueno tal vez, pero tú eras una cabeza dura que no entendía que me moría por ella.

-¿me culpas?- James la miró por un momento. Estaba toda sonrojada por los giros y las carajadas. Su cabello rojo estaba desordenado y poco quedaba de la trenza en la que antes había estado acomodado. Sonrió suavemente.

-No, no te culpo.- dijo mientras la besaba.- No puedo culparte por eso.

-¿Por qué cosa sí?

-Por engatusarme como lo hiciste.- James le sonrió a Lily.- ¿ahora sí eres mi Lily?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres ahora mi Lily?

-Claro tuya y de nadie más.- James sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo. Alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos.

-Consíganse un cuarto ¿no?- James se quitó de enzima de Lily para ver al que los interrumpía.

-Un rato más ¿Si Sirius? Nos estamos divirtiendo.

Sirius Black los miró, a su lado estaba Danna, como creyó recordar James, que era la novia del chico. Elinor tenía razón cuando la llamaba niña. Podía ser que muchas chicas de esa edad no parecieran niñas pero Danna lo parecía. Tenía una sonrisa de niña y parecía feliz de estar allí. Tal vez era menor de lo que ellos habían pensado. Su mirada dulce no decía otra cosa.

-Bueno.- contestó al final Black con una mueca de desagrado muy mal fingida. – Pero un rato más y quiero un informe de todo por la noche.

-Será mañana Paddy.- dijo Lily.- Tiene una cita conmigo de noche.

-¿Así que no te contentas por quitarme a mi amigo de día sino que también de noche?- dijo divertido Sirius.- ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa Prongs?

-Nada, además no me dirás que te parece mejor que pase la noche del final de los exámenes contigo ¿o sí?

-Bueno si lo pones así… nada más no lo traigas tarde Lily, mira que si está feliz, luego suele despertarnos a todos. La primera vez que le dijiste James no nos dejo dormir, estuvo toda la noche repitiéndolo.

-¿No me digas?- dijo Lily. Para entonces Sirius ya se había sentado.

-Sirius tengo que ir con unas amigas a estudiar te veré después.- dijo Danna.- Adiós a los dos.- luego se alejó.

-Mira Prongs esa es una buena chica. La que tienes a tu lado es una fierecilla de carácter dudoso.

-¿Si? Pues a mi me parece la cosa más linda que he visto.- Tomó la cara de Lily.- ¿Ya la viste? Espera, mejor deja de verla no quiero que te enamores de ella.

Lily se soltó de James.

-Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí.- dijo con molestia fingida.

-Pero si te hacía un cumplido.- se quejó Potter.

-Pues dímelo a mi y no a Paddy.

-Bien la próxima vez será para ti.

-Ay, no comiencen. Si van a pasar toda la noche de fiesta, no comiencen ahora. ¿A que se debe toda esa alegría pelirroja?

-Mis padres ya no serán vigilados y logré la nota de encantamientos.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-El ministerio.

-Pues ¡Felicidades! Ahora yo también quiero ir a celebrar. Si Danna pudiera salir, los acompañaría.

-Será la próxima.

-¿Acompañarlos a donde?- Elinor se sentó junto a Lily.

-Hubieras visto como los encontré Nori.- dijo Sirius con tono de reproche.- Comiéndose el uno al otro con los ojos y otras partes del rostro. Les dije que se consiguieran un cuarto.

-¿Y por qué no me avistaste?- preguntó.- Hubiera sido lindo verlos.

-No somos espectáculo.- se quejó Lily.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero, ¿por qué celebran?

Lily se apresuró a decirle.

-¡Genial! Me alegro por ti.- dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Pero creo que John no puede salir tampoco, se lo había propuesto pero… bueno no quiere.- la chica suspiró.

-No te preocupes seguro que podríamos ir todos.- dijo Lily.

-Por ahora piensen en que irán los dos juntos.- dijo Sirius.- Y no lo traigas tarde.

-Lo sé señor Black se preocupe.

-Y no hagas nada Prongs.

-Despreocupase señor seré todo un caballero. Mire comenzaré ahora mismo.- se levantó y luego hizo una reverencia.- ¿Me permite acompañarla señorita Evans?

-Por supuesto señor extraño, siempre estoy lista para mi caballero andante.- tomó la mano de él y así fue como los dos se alejaron.

-¡Qué envidia!- chilló Elinor mientras se recargaba contra el banco. Tomó el libro que James había estado leyendo una nota cayó de él. –Mira ¿Qué crees que es?

Sirius se levantó de hombros pero la incitó con la mirada a abrirla.

Elinor la leyó y dejo salir un quejido.

-Soy la única sin suerte.- murmuró.- Mira como esos dos se la pasan queriéndose por cada rincón ¡y no me hables de Ale y Remus! Soy la única sin suerte.

Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Ya verás un día tendrás suerte, yo tampoco soy del todo suertudo, hasta Peter tiene a Marina.

Elinor sonrió mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su amigo.

-Gracias.- le dijo. Lo miró de reojo y lo descubrió también viéndola. Se separó de él.

-¿tengo algo?- preguntó suavemente, él la observo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame… quitarlo.- se acercó. Elinor no supo porque cerró los ojos un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

-¿Sirius?- El chico se separó.

-Era una pestaña Nori, pide un deseo. Hola Sara.- dijo el chico mientras se paraba.

Elinor sintió como si esa excusa no fuera real. Miró a la tal Sara. Se quedó de piedra cuando la miró.

-Deberías de dejar de preguntar por mí. Virginia me lo ha dicho todo, dice que preguntas por mí, deja de hacerlo Black, vez por qué no quería decirte mi nombre.

-Lo siento es que quería decirte que me quede con algo tuyo.- dijo él.- Y es Sirius no Black.

Buscó en su túnica hasta sacar un pañuelo blanco con las letras S y C bordadas en un tono verde.

-¿tú lo tenías?- preguntó la chica.

-Lo encontré después. Era por esto que preguntaba por ti.

-Es que Virgi dijo y…

-No le creas a una Huffelpuff, con la que salí, nunca y menos cuando se trate de mí.

-Gracias por el consejo. Entonces te veré después Sirius.

-Adiós Sara.

Elinor miró a la extraña alejarse. ¿Quién era esa? La manera en que hablaba y miraba la denotaba altanera, pero algo le decía a Elinor que no lo era. Era algo más.

-Es como si lo poseyera todo ¿no? Me da escalofríos.- dijo Sirius.

Elinor lo miró. ¿Había estado a punto de besar de nuevo a Sirius o no?

-Elinor ¿te parece si entramos? no quiero llegar tarde al examen teórico.

-Claro.- respondió poco segura. Se paró y limpió su túnica.- Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar, en la entrada se separaron, Elinor tenía que hablar de algo con Ale antes de entrar al comedor. Antes de irse oyó a Sirius murmurar, no supo si para él o para ella.

-¿Y el deseo?

Elinor negó antes de alejarse.

¿Dónde había estado Ale en todo ese tiempo? Bueno tal vez sea mejor contarlo. 

Remus y Ale caminaban en silencio por los lindes del bosque prohibido. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper ese silencio. Ale miraba el piso y Remus cielo.

-Te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

Remus asintió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo s

-Vamos claro que lo sabes.

-No es sólo que… bueno el examen, todo, fue como si alguien quisiera obligarme a decir una premonición…

-¿Y tenías que hablar de mí?- el tono de Remus era de dolor.

-Estabas en mi mente.

-En otras circunstancias me alegraría oír eso.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

-No querías que con simples palabras destrozaras mis esperanzas ¿verdad?

-Tal vez fue un error.

-Explícame entonces cómo es que toda la escuela se enteró del secreto de Blac, perdón se enterará en cuanto sea la cena, tú misma lo dijiste y hace unos minutos lo encontramos… No Ale, no es una equivocación.

-¿pero no es mejor que lo sepas?

-¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? ¿Qué hasta a Peter lo aceptarían en esa escuela en vez de a mí?

-Remus hay muchas escuelas.

-Esperaba que me aceptaran en Normandía, realmente era donde tenía más fe para ser aceptado, ahora no sé que haré.

-Te aceptaran ya verás. Seguro que James te ayudará y Peter podrá hacer algo.

-¡Quería entrar por mis propios métodos! ¡Quería caminar por esos pasillos y pensar que había sido gracias a mi esfuerzo que estaba allí! ¡¡No gracias a mis amigos que lo tienen todo!!

-¡No digas eso!- gritó la chica.- Si alguien merece entrar eres tú.

-No Ale, no lo merezco. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cuando tenía seis años cometí un error y me cerré todas las puertas. Pensé que estaría solo por siempre. Luego llegaron Sirius, James y Peter, después llegaste tú. Pero ahora mismo creo que no merezco a ninguno de ustedes. ¡¿Cómo pueden quererme a su lado?! ¡Soy un licántropo!

-¡REMUS!- Ale tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico.- Que una vez al mes seas un licántropo no nos importa, porque eres tú. Eres la persona más dulce y perseverante que conozco. Sabes muchas cosas y esa escuela comete un gran error al no quererte. Pero yo lo solucionare. 

-¿Qué? Te dije que…

-No, les hablaré de ti, a mi me oirán, como oirán a Peter, Sirius y James. Será por tus logros que entrarás, pero déjanos ayudar.

Remus abrazó a Ale. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Ale le regresó el abrazó.

-Gracias.- murmuró el chico.

Ale no dijo nada. Sintió de pronto un vació. Tenía una extraña sensación dentro de ella y a lo largo del día se había incrementado.

**°**

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que eso terminara. Lily miraba su mesa pensando si en verdad quería que terminara. Alzó la vista. Unos lugares a la izquierda y adelante Sirius sonreía mientras se dedicaba a ver a una muchacha. Pobre chica, tenía que tocarle en el examen cerca de él. Eso era mala suerte. Miró hacia atrás del chico. James estaba allí. Garabateando en una hoja. Wow esa escena sí que le recordaba a los TIMOS. Bueno los TIMOS habían terminado antes y no cerca de la cena.

Miró un pequeño agujero en la banca y sin muchas ganas comenzó a pasar su pluma allí. De pronto levantó la cabeza. ¿Por qué había visto sangre? Miró a su alrededor. Giró, Ale estaba allí mirándola de forma extraña.

_¿Lo sentiste?_

Lily asintió suavemente.

_¿Sabes que era?_

Esta vez negó.

_¿Te preocupa? _

Asentimiento.

_A mí también. _

El silencio volvió a llenar la cabeza de Lily. El rumor de las plumas contra el pergamino comenzaba a adormecerla. El sol ya se ocultaba así que entraba por las ventanas superiores con fuerza, los reflejos naranjas, dorados y rojos inundaban el comedor como una lluvia de luces.

-Cinco minutos más.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Miró su examen, tal vez debería leer una vez más sus respuestas sobre la guerra civil de los Trolls, no mejor no. O quizá una última ojeada a su contestación sobre los tratados de libre comercio entre Hadas y Duendes. No, sólo de pensarlo le cansaba. Ya había respondido. Mejor dejarlo así.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y de pronto fue como si un flechazo le diera en la cabeza. Sussan Alviner, Diana también, había alguien más… un… un encapuchado… En su mente retumbó un grito de auxilio. Alguien estaba en el suelo. Había sangre, gritos, las niñas gimoteaban, sangre Levantó la cabeza. Su respiración estaba acelerada. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?!

_¡Ale! ¡Ale! ¡¿Lo oíste?!_

_¿Qué cosa? _

Lily comenzó a temblar. Ale no lo había oído. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

-Por favor salgan del comedor cuando tenga todos los papeles. Accio.- los pergaminos volaron hasta las manos de la profesora que los colocó en la mesa.- Bien séptimos han terminado sus exámenes son libres. Felicidades.

Lily no tenía tiempo para eso. En cuanto le dijeron que podía salir corrió hacia la salida del castillo. Los terrenos estaban ya oscureciéndose, el atardecer comenzaba en el horizonte.

-¡Lily!- Ale llegó hasta ella.- Lily Evans ¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba quedándome dormida y… y las vi. Sussan y Diana, la Mortífaga, el grito, muerte, sangre. Tenemos que ayudarlas.

Se miraron entre sí.

-Lily fue un sueño.- dijo Elinor.- Cálmate.

-¡No fue un sueño! ¡Era real!

-A veces los sueños parecen reales.- comentó Sirius.

-¡Que no era un sueño! ¡Las va a matar! ¡Narcisa las va a matar!

James se acercó a Lily y la abrazó. La chica comenzó a sollozar mientras repetía esa frase.

-No las va a matar Lily, ellas deben de estar saliendo de su examen.- con eso Narcisa intentó calmarla, pero consiguió otra cosa.

-¿Su examen? ¿Examen?- Lily se separó de James con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.- ¿Examen?- comenzó a reír.

Todos la miraban asustados.

-¿Examen? Oh, por Merlín que tonta he sido. Que ciegos hemos sido todos.

- reía ya fuertemente.

-¿creen que sea un ataque?- inquirió Remus.

-¿ataque? ¿Ataque de que?- preguntó Peter.

-De nervios.- respondió Elinor.- Puede ser, demasiada presión.

-¡Dejen de hablar!- chilló la pelirroja.- ¡Me confunden! 

-Un ataque seguro, hay que intentar calmarla.

De pronto dejo de reír. Allí estaba explotando en su cabeza ese grito.

-¿Cuál era su examen Narcisa?- preguntó suavemente.

-No lo sé. ¿Pociones?

-¿Pociones? ¿Nilver? Nah.- La chica miró hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y sonrió.

-Ale hemos sido tan tontas. Todo nos indicaba quién era.- Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, al parecer hablaba con Alessandra, pero lo hacia con tanta rapidez que duraron que así fuera.- La muerte, no sospecharíamos nunca, intentó que pensáramos que era otra, ¡y ellas! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! De seguro tú tenías una idea de quienes eran y de quién es la Mortífaga, tú misma lo dijiste una mujer, un bolso rojo, no atacó durante Navidades. ¡No estaba aquí! ¡Que tontas, que ciegas, que ilusas! Además ella me dijo que las esferas nunca fallaban. Xantelí me dijo que no había manera que fallaran, siempre estaban en lo correcto. Y señaló siempre hacia ella ¡hay que tonta! ¡La esfera de Ingrid es igual! A veces creo que soy cerrada, pero bueno que sencillo fue al final.

-Está fuera de sí.- comentó Peter.

-Llama a los demás heraldos. Ay Ale esto era tan fácil.

-Me está asustando.- volvió a repetir el pequeño Peter.

De pronto Lily se paró. Aquel era el salón donde debía impartirse un examen teórico. No había otra materia que lo usara. Era lógico… ¿o no? Podría ser…

Alicia y Marina llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la primera.- A penas salimos del examen de pociones.

-Y el de Runas.

-¿Lily que hacemos aquí es el aula para Estudios Muggles? Ellas no pueden estar aquí.

Lily sonrió.

-Sé quién es nuestro Mortífago.- abrió la puerta y penetró en la habitación.

Ahogó un grito.

Las antorchas estaban todas apagadas menos una. Debajo de esa estaba una mujer o lo que había sido antes una mujer. La profesora Partinili. El bastón estaba roto a su lado y ella estaba rodeada de gran charco de sangre. Una palabra escrita con las uñas y decía claramente "Teman". Lily algo dudosa se acercó. Con un movimiento cerró los ojos de su maestra. Tenía una mueca de miedo y dolor en su rostro, toda ella contraída para resistir algún golpe. Todos menos ese final. Su cabeza estaba rota, la nuca desecha, había muerto así. El Mortífago ni siquiera había querido ahorrar el sufrimiento con un Avada.

Escuchó el llanto ahogado de Alicia y las palabras confusas de Elinor. Se giró y los miró.

-Esta vez está perdida.- miró hacia el fondo del cuarto. Había otra puerta más. De allí salían quejidos.

Ale se acercó y con el pensamiento la abrió. Un pequeño cuarto, las dos niñas estaban amarradas y sentadas en el suelo. Una persona de negro les daba la espalda.

-Ya llegaron.- dijo antes de voltearse. Todos vieron su rostro.

-¿Annet?- Sirius estaba de pie mirándola. ¿Ella? ¿Ella? ¿Ella no o sí?

-Sirius pareces sorprendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, ya era Mortífaga cuando entre aquí. Mi hermana me convenció que era lo mejor.

-¡Fuiste tú!- chilló Lily.- ¡Tú mataste a esa niña!

-No quería matarla a ella. Aunque fue divertido.

-Corti me lo dijo.- declaró Sirius de pronto.- No lo recordaba, pero dijo que quería que lo adoptaras, que te quería mucho, pero que a veces te tenía miedo, tú eras capaz de matar.

-Ese bicho fue muy inteligente al sacarte eso de la memoria, sabía que lo que hacia no estaba bien y más cuando yo lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily.- ¿Por qué a Partinili?

-Esa bruja nos descubrió debí matarla.

-¡¿Frente a ellas?!

-Morirían de todas formas. 

-¡Deja a las guardianas!

-Sin ellas no pueden entrar al túnel y no llegarán a la cúpula. Sin ellas el señor Oscuro será grande.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.- murmuró Sirius.

-Vamos Sirius, amor, yo nunca pensé que llegarías a ver esto. Ni que fueras un heraldo, pero tu familia es sangre limpia así que probablemente mi amo te admitirá.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de él. ¡Mata personas! ¡Ya perdí a muchos bajo sus manos! ¡¿Por qué tú?!

-Oh, amor, pensé que lo sabías. Hasta tu amiguita lo sabe. ¿O no Lily?

-Poder.- escupiendo la palabra como si fuera una maldición.- Jamás lo creí de ti.

El salón estaba a oscuras solo una antorcha lo alumbraba. La mueca de burla de Annet, la cólera de Lily, el dolor de Sirius y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ale.

-Aléjense.- dijo está última.- Y tú, Albacur, déjalas.

-¿Si no?

-Narcisa y yo estamos dispuestas a demostrarte los poderes se los heraldos.

-Inténtalo niña.

-Un placer, al final jamás me has caído bien.  

-Avada.- comenzó Annet señalando a las dos niñas. Pero Ale fue más rápida. La varita de la mujer salió volando y bajó el peso del poder de aquella heraldo se rompió.

-No me tientes Albacur.

-Él vendrá y te matará Alessandra, él te quiere, eres su sangre.

-¡No!- La mujer salió disparada contra la pared.

-Sufre.- murmuró Narcisa. Lily lo sintió, al igual que todos, el dolor llenaba la habitación. Annet comenzó a gritar. Era peor que un cruciatus, peor aún que oír los gritos provocados por esa maldición, se asemejaba más a oír los gritos de la muerte misma. La profesora se retorcía y convulsionaba ante ese dolor.

-¡PARA!- gritó Sirius. Narcisa no detuvo su poder.

-¿Qué pare?- preguntó.- ¿No merece sufrir? ¿No merece la muerte? ¡Mató a esa niña, mató a la profesora! ¡¡Iba a matar a Diana frente a nosotros y creía que no la detendríamos!! No Sirius ahora no me importa que sufras. ¡¡Que ella sienta lo que ha ocasionado!! Merece morir.

Sirius cerró los ojos cuando Annet se dobló para vomitar sangre.

Los gritos de la Mortífaga eran espeluznantes. Marina abrasó a Peter ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Lily se acercó y comenzó a liberar a las gemelas. Pero Annet, aún presa del dolor más grande, la tomó por el tobillo y la hizo caer.

-Lily Evans puedo matarte.

-Suéltame.- dijo ella tranquila.

-¡No! ¡¡Puedo irme a la muerte contigo, puedo obtener el mayor de los premios por esto!!- la mujer sacó una daga de su ropa.- Sólo acércate.

Annet gritó de nuevo, Narcisa aumentaba el dolor.  Está vez tiró a Lily y la alejó de las gemelas. Se paró sobre ella y tomó la daga.

-Vamos Lily no me digas que no quieres morir así.

Lily cerró los ojos, de pronto un gritó se dejo oír. Mucho peor que los demás. La pelirroja abrió los ojos. Sirius estaba hincado a su lado. En sus manos tenía una de las flechas de Alicia y la enterraba en Annet. El puñal cayó al suelo y Ale lo atrajo hacia sí murmurando algo como: "Otro para mi colección"

Annet se quitó de Lily y se pegó contra la pared.

-Haz matado a alguien Sirius.- murmuró antes de reír.- Tus manos están manchadas, descubrirás, acabas de decidir el fin de una vida, niégame ahora que es una sensación nueva y poderosa, ahora jamás podrás dejarlo de hacer.

Sirius miró sus manos. Estaban llenas de sangre. Se acercó a Annet y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Yo no encuentro placer en matar.- dijo.

Annet sonrió.

-Eso es lo que crees, Sirius, tu alma es como la mía. También ansía gloría y poder. Eres como yo…– y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Sirius la miró. Tenía una expresión pacífica. Una sonrisa.

-Descansa espíritu perverso.- dijo Ale.- Descansa.

Con ayuda de Narcisa, Lily logró zafar a Sussan y a Diana. Luego sacó de su túnica la esfera llena de vapor gris.

-¿Saben que tienen que hacer?

Las dos hermanas asintieron.

-Nos veremos dentro de mucho tiempo Lily.- dijo Sussan mientras la abrazaba y tomaba la esfera.

-Adiós Narcisa, fue un gusto.- dijo Diana.

Las dos muchachas se alejaron de las niñas que se miraron.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Lily miró a James.

-La cúpula nos espera. Ella son las guardianas de las puertas, dos seres tan iguales que sus diferencias son lo que resalta. Tienen la misma alma, el mismo corazón, comparten pensamientos, pero son tan distintas que nadie pudo pensar que era así.

Diana y Sussan se dieron las manos. La esfera estaba entre ellas.

-¿Cómo sabías que era Annet? ¿De que sirve la esfera?

Lily miró a James.

-No sé como lo supe y la esfera Xantelí me dio la pista. Dijo que nunca se equivocaba. Bueno esa esfera me mostró mi pasado y ahora mi pasado está en ese túnel.

La esfera poco a poco comenzó a flotar. Diana y Sussan sonrieron.

-Que se abran las puertas de un mundo perdido, que se abran ante nostras que lo pedimos. Que se abran y no dejen rastro alguno. De aquellas que invocan el futuro.

Con un chispazo de luz la esfera se extendió. Se pegó a la pared como si fuera una calcomanía y el vapor salía apenas de ella. Tenía el tamaño de una puerta.

-Abre ante nostras el camino. Muestra a todos el destino. Deja pasar a quienes lo imploran. Hazlo ahora por quienes a la vida le lloran. Es hora. Tenemos la llave, somos el lugar, abre tus puertas, déjanos pasar.

Con un estallido la puerta comenzó a brillar.

-Pasen ahora.- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo en voz profunda.- Mantengan sus cabeza en alto y recuerden lo que les espera afuera. Adiós a todos, el túnel aguarda.

Ale se acercó. Ambas hermanas se separaron y la dejaron pasar.

-Es la hora del destino.- murmuró antes de entrar a esa cosa.

Narcisa la siguió. Sirius no miró a nadie y penetró en la entrada, su rostro parecía decir que lo había perdido todo, no le quedaba nada y tal vez así era. Alicia y Elinor se tomaron de las manos. Esta última miro a Lily.

-Nos veremos en el otro lado.- Remus no tardó en seguirlas con Peter y Marina; quedaron sólo James y Lily en el pequeño salón.

-Creo que no podremos celebrar hoy Lily.- dijo el chico en broma. La pelirroja tenía la vista clavada en la puerta.

-No, pero tal vez cuando regresemos, tendremos más cosas que celebrar.

-¿Quién cruzará primero?

-Cruzaremos los dos.- Lily tomó la mano de James y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. El viento que salía de ella heló los sentidos de Lily por un momento para luego calentarlos. Miró a James y sonrió como lo había hecho horas antes. 

-Pase lo que pase al otro lado recuerda que te amo.- se aventuró a decir el chico.

-Regresaremos.- dijo ella con seguridad- pero yo también te amó.- luego volteó hasta la puerta. Ella y James dieron un pasó y se adentraron en ese vapor plateado. Dejando atrás a Hogwarts y mirando lo que tenían delante: Un mar de fuego y la montaña del caos.

**°**

N/a: ¿Qué les pareció? Pues ahí van. ¿Les gustó el chap? ¿Qué les parecieron los momentos LJ? Y eso de que Remus al parecer no es aceptado en Normadía. ¿Cuántos chaps creen que faltan? Pues dos nada más. ¡Lo creen! ¡Yo no! ¡¡Sólo dos!!

Bueno por otro lado el próximo chap se llama:

"El túnel y la cúpula:

La misión de los heraldos."

Trata de lo que sucede en ambos lugares, comentó los miedos de cada uno dentro del túnel y en la cúpula la historia da un giro. La misión no es lo que ellos pensaban. Además tenemos la aparición de Voldemort. Mi pregunta para ustedes es ¿Lograran los heraldos su objetivo? Si es así como explico como continúa la historia. Si no… entonces que pasa???!!!!

Ahora mismo me pondré a escribirlo para poder mandarlo antes de irme de viaje y no dejarlas picadas, además como dije arriba quiero ya terminar con esto.

Bueno creo que eso es todo en mis notas. Alguna teoría de lo que pasará ahora que quieran compartir conmigo? Si sí ya saben como hacermela llegar.

Nos vemos pronto:

**Syringen**

**_A.L.C.S_******


	33. El túnel y la cúpula

**Nada de lo que puedan reconocer el es mío. **

Hola ya estoy aquí. Este capitulo debía estar en línea desde ayer en la mañana… pero la computadora no me ha dejado subir -- no saben lo frustrante que fue… bueno Alicia lo sabe.

Pero pasando al ff, estoy muy feliz de cómo quedó el chap. He estado imaginando la última escena mucho tiempo y como verán cuando lean el la cúspide de esta historia.

Ahora bien el chap cuenta con tres escenas, dos grandes una pequeña y es corto --

RRS

Primero que nada. Tengo 201 rrs!!! El número 200 fue mi querida amiga Ale, pero quiero agrádeseles a tods!!! Me hace mucha ilusión que el ff guste.

Contesto:

**Blanca**: En los, ya casi, tres años que llevo escribiendo ffs, muchas, muchas personas me han dicho que soy cruel y mala… ¿Notas ahora por qué? Sí la escenas LJ son muy tiernas. Yo también quiero a James. Haz adivinado mi plan. Quiero dejarlas picadas con el final muajajaja. Sí, creo que la mayoría se había olvidado de Annet… ese era mi as bajo la manga. Que no me cargue a ninguno??? Pero si no sufren no es divertido.. Bueno la verdad no entiendo como estás a las 4.30 leyendo esto, una bestialidad (sin ofender es el mejor sentido de la palabra) Gracias por el rr.

**Niniel204:** Hola, gracias por el rr. Como siempre tu rr conciso y corto dice todo lo que se puede decir. Gracias y si creo que da pena lo de S/E. Dime tu eres partidaria de Elinor o de Sara?

**Alicia**: Primer rr. Ya veo que a ti te encantaría ser el hada. Sí ya conociste a Sara. ¿Te la esperabas así? Segundo rr. Bueno ya dije Sara calza como el triangulo que necesito… para mi desgracia porque no me gustan mucho los triángulos, al menos este será leve. Sí Ale sólo es tierna con tres personas: Remus, su madre y un personaje que he mencionado pero no conocen. Por el bien de tu salud no debí escribir a Sirius clavando la flecha, pero el mal ya está hecho como me voy a arrepentir ahora? Sí lo hizo por Lily, pero las cosas no cambiarían mucho, a menos que les pongamos el recuerdo adecuado. Ya verás abajo a que me refiero. Gracia por los dos rrs…

**Ale**: Gracias por el rr. Sabes creo que estuvo bien que fueras el 200, siempre haz leído mis ffs… gracias. Ahora sí, he notado que siempre te gusta el principio. Veamos si aquí no perdemos la costumbre. La frase es linda. Y creo que es adecuada para describir lo que quiero.

**Julili**: ¿Haz leído esto en tres días? No estoy segura cuantas páginas son, pero son mucha. Me halaga que lo hayas hecho y más que Julili leyera mi ff. He escuchado sobre tu ff y me lo han recomendado un par de veces como muy bueno… sólo que no me gustan los triángulos Remus-Lily- James ese es el problema. Y bueno veo que tú no haz tenido que esperar tanto para el final… espero que te guste y gracias por el rr.

Bien ahora sólo me queda decir, que por favor cualquier duda que quede después de este chap me la hagan saber. Sí lo hacen tal vez me ayuden y suba el próximo más rápido. Nos vemos abajo.

°

****

****

****

**Capitulo treinta.**

El túnel y la cúpula: la misión de los heraldos. 

_Algunas vidas están condenadas a seguir el mismo camino. _

_Otras tienen giros inesperados. _

No tardó mucho en acostumbrarse al calor sofocante, al frío invernal, a la lluvia ligera, al viento rápido y cortante, que también era, sólo, una brisa pasajera. Todo eso al mismo tiempo y ninguna de las cosas a la vez. Era tan extraño sentir frío y calor, lluvia y sol. Su cuerpo parecía pedir una explicación pero la cabeza estaba tan anonadada con lo que veía que no respondería, no en ese momento.

-Debemos dejar aquí todo lo que no necesitemos, regresaran a nuestro mundo.- explicó Ale que estaba frente a las grandes puertas de piedra que se alzaban sobre ellos.

Sin hacer comentarios ni hablar entre ellos, dejaron las capas, las corbatas, los chalecos y todo lo demás. Entre ese silencio oyó como Narcisa le decía a Marina.

-Ya no pertenecemos a ninguna casa. Mira hasta podríamos ir en la misma.

Sonrió suavemente y dejó todas sus cosas ordenadas en donde iban.

-Bueno hagamos esto de una vez.- dijo Sirius que aún no se decidía si tenía frío o calor.

Ale asintió.

-Verán muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. No crean nada, sólo nos prueban, debemos estar sin miedo ni duda cuando lleguemos a la cúpula. No sé qué nos espera, pero ahora lo averiguaremos.

Con un movimiento de sus manos las dos grandes rocas comenzaron a separarse. Con un gorgoteo cayeron en el río de lava, que las consumió al instante. Los heraldos no tardaron en entrar. Una nueva capa de roca cayó en la entrada, en cuanto Ale relajó su pensamiento.

-Bueno, creo que no hay salida.- dijo Remus.- supongo que hay que caminar.

De pronto una luz se prendió en el túnel. Todos ahogaron un grito. Era un lugar hermoso. Las paredes brillaban y parecían estar hechas de diamante, y aunque bien se notaba que era roca, una roca al tacto muy tersa y suave. El techo de aquel extraño lugar no se veía. Daba la sensación de lo que miraban era la noche sin estrellas ni luna que se extendía sobre ellos.

Una ráfaga de viento los hizo retroceder. Golpearon las puertas y muchos perdieron el aliento. Lily dio un paso, tan lento y pesado, que el viento volvió a pegarla a las puertas.

James tomó la espada que llevaba en su espalda y cortó en aire en dos. La corriente se debilitó.

-¡Caminen!- gritó Narcisa y nadie pensó en desobedecerla. Unos pasos después fue cuando la primera alucinación los golpeó.

Lily se llevó sus manos a sus ojos. Imposible.

-Lily tenemos que volver es tarde.- dijo una mujer.

-Pero mamá.- respondió ella sin pensar.- Quiero jugar.

-Anda tenemos que volver se hace tarde es peligroso.- le extendió la mano y Lily dudó en tomarla o no.

Mientras tanto Elinor se había derrumbado en el suelo. Estaba de rodillas y comenzaba a lloriquear.

-¿Papá?- murmuró por quinta vez.- ¡Papá no me dejes! ¡No otra vez!

El sujeto miró a Elinor. Su rostro tenía una expresión fría.

-Te di la oportunidad de irte, de alejarte de esta pesadilla. ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

-Papá, yo… oh, papá- gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Elinor.- No te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo.- El hombre se volteó y comenzó a caminar alejando se de ella.- ¡No me dejes de nuevo! ¡Por favor!

Se paró torpemente y corrió hacia aquella figura, pero tropezó.

-Puedo darte otra oportunidad, dame la mano niña.

-Papá.

James miró impasible a las figuras frente a él. Cuanto tiempo más soportaría aquella mirada.

-¿Por qué volviste?- preguntó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No lo sabes?- dijo la mujer frente a él.

-Es difícil entenderlo, vete.

-¿Qué?

-Vete mamá, no necesito verte de nuevo, no ahora.

-¿Entonces cuando? ¿Cuándo cometas el mismo error que nosotros? 

James tragó saliva.

-No eres real.

-¿Enserio? Yo me siento real.

-No, no eres…

-¡¡Ya, no eres real!!- el grito de Sirius sacó a todos se sus transes. Elinor retiró poco a poco la mano que había suspendido en el aire. Lily miró a su madre y James se quedó mirando a la figura frente a él. De alguna u otra manera los demás en el túnel hicieron lo mismo.

-¡¡No eres real!! ¡¡Si lo eres, dime:!! ¡¿¡Dónde quedó mi infancia!?! ¡¡Tú fuiste él que destrozo a un niño!! ¡¡Quién lo golpeó hasta el borde de la inconciencia!! ¡¡No vengas a pedir perdón!! ¡¡Yo no soy como tú no te atrevas a decirlo!! ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Yo no mató por placer!! ¡¡No soy como tú!! ¡¡No necesitó oír mentiras!! ¡¡Ya no!! ¡¡Seré un Auror y te hechizaré con los mismos encantamientos que me lanzaste!! ¡¡Te ensañaré que es verte derrotado!! ¡¡Porque tú no eres real!! ¡¡NO ERES REAL!!

Con un chispazo todas las imágenes desaparecieron.

Todos los heraldos voltearon a ver a Sirius. Estaba de pie dónde lo habían visto por última vez. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y ya había algunas de esas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Continuemos.- dijo suavemente.- Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible.

-Sirius.- murmuró Alicia suavemente e hizo ademán de acercarse.

-No…

-Sirius escúchanos.- dijo Marina. Alessandra se acercó a aquella figura y con las miradas sorprendidas de todos lo abrazó.

- Escucha lo que tú mismo haz dicho. Nunca serás como ellos.- le susurró al oído.

-Su sangre fluye por mis venas y logró sembrar por un minuto la duda en mí.

-Oh Sirius.- Ale lo abrazó con más fuerza.- No eres tú el único que duda. No eres él único con sangre maldita en sus venas. Pero eres él único que puede cambiar eso. 

-Soy un asesino Ale.

-Yo también.- respondió ella sencillamente. Sirius la miró.- Yo he matado muchas veces desde que recuerdo, sé lo que sientes, te sientes sucio, como si aún oyeras las últimas palabras de aquellas víctimas. Pero de pronto esa suciedad te pide más. Oh, Sirius. Eres diferente, tú mismo lo haz dicho. Que tengas algo de tu padre dentro de ti no te hace él.

Ale ya se había separado del chico.

-Yo también soy una asesina. Vivó con eso. Vivó con el hecho de ser quien soy. Nunca cambiaría a mis padres por otros, ni mi pasado. Si lo hiciera, quien sabe, tal vez ya no sería lo que soy. Eres Sirius Black, y eres el único capaz de saldar tus errores. Pero sólo los tuyos. No cargues con la culpa de más personas. No lo hagas.

Luego se giró.

Narcisa entendió y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos primo. No podemos perder tiempo.

Sirius asintió y los heraldos comenzaron a caminar.

El túnel pareció desde ese instante infinito. A cada pasó un recuerdo, una imagen del pasado atormentaba las mentes de todos. Ya el llanto no salía y cada vez era más fácil mirar hacia atrás y descubrir que habían avanzado algo un poco. Pronto lograron ver en la lejanía una luz potente: la salida.

Pero no sería tan fácil llegar al final.

-¿hola?- preguntó de pronto al verse rodeada de oscuridad. Sólo había parpadeado y había caído en ese lugar.- ¿Dónde están todos? ¡No me dejen sola! ¡¿Dónde están?!

-Aquí.- una figura apareció frente a Lily. La chica abrió la boca sorprendida.- Adivino ¿No me esperabas?

Frente a Lily estaba ella misma. Vestida de blanco y con la corona que veces antes había usado la pelirroja.

-¡Mírate! ¡Por favor crees que lograrás esto! ¡Estás pedida!

-No, yo lo lograré.

-Ni tú crees que eso.- dijo la otra Lily.- ¿ya te viste?

Lily miró el espejo en el que se había convertido su otro yo. Su cabello rojo pegado a su cara, sus ojos rojos y su nariz con un tono rosado. Sus piernas llenas de lodo y raspadas por todas las veces se había derrumbado. La falda gris sucia y rasgada. La blusa había perdido su tono blanco. Tenía un aspecto miserable.

-Tú misma lo vez.

-No es cierto, puedo hacer esto.

-Eres sólo una adolescente tonta que tiene aires de grandeza.

-No es así.

-O por supuesto que lo es.

-No, no.

En el túnel Elinor de rodillas se arrastraba pesadamente hacia esa luz con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un aspecto algo peor que él de su amiga. Caía una y otra vez cuando intentaba ponerse en pie y repetía sin parar.

-Papá, déjame, por favor. Papá.- parecía rozar un estado de inconciencia cercano al despertar. Pero el despertar no llegaba. 

Sirius apoyado contra una pared tenía los ojos perdidos en la luz frente a él. Uno tras otro sus pasos eran pesados y lentos. Todo a su alrededor le pesaba.

Los aspectos de todos eran parecidos a los que tendrían de haber librado una batalla durante una tormenta.

Marina despeinada, sangrando de las rodillas. Peter a su lado con la cabeza baja caminando por instinto y perdido en lo profundo de sí mismo. Se tropezaba y sin hacer gesto volvía a levantarse.

Alicia apoyaba cada paso en el arco y éste cedía un poco más a cada paso. Hasta que la chica se derrumbó en el suelo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban miró hacia arriba.

James se apoyaba en su espada. Hacía una mueca de dolor. Algunas veces la espada se hundía en el terreno y el caía de bruces. Con dolor y esfuerzo sacaba el arma del suelo y volvía a caminar.

Remus cerraba los ojos con fuerza y movía las manos frente a él, como espantando espíritus imaginarios. Decía cosas como "Luna" y "lobo". Una que otra vez un gemido agudo salía de su boca.

Ale no se veía mejor que ninguno de ellos. Apoyada en la pared. Respirando con dificultad. Soltaba uno que otro gritó que se perdía en la oscuridad del túnel.

Lily en aquella oscuridad donde la habían metido lo vio. En aquel espejo donde antes había visto su propio reflejo distinguió a sus amigos que perdían las fuerzas.

-¿Qué poder tienen ellos? ¿Qué esperanzas hay de vencer?

-Sí las hay.- contestó Lily.- Hay esperanzas.

Una bofetada de su rostro le hizo ladear la cabeza.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Si tuvieran poderes, no estarían tirados en esa desolación! ¡Nunca vencerán! ¡Pierden su tiempo! ¡Creyeron que su misión iba a ser fácil, que podrían con ella! ¡¿No es así?! ¡Ilusos! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Caídos y sin ninguna esperanza de seguir! ¡Perdieron, acéptalo! ¡PERDIERON!

-¡No es cierto! ¡No perdimos! ¡No perdimos! ¡No estamos vencidos!

-¡Están cayendo las sombras los arrastrará a todos! ¡¡Hasta a ti Lily Evans!

-¡No! - Otra bofetada.

-¡Admite que haz perdido! ¡Admite que ya no puedes seguir!

-¡No!- otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte.- ¡No lo diré!

El siguiente golpe hizo caer a Lily de rodillas.

-Mírate, ni siquiera puedes decir algo más que no. Ruégame por tu miserable vida. ¡Ruégame por la vida de todos ellos! 

Lily levantó sus ojos.

-Yo te conozco.- dijo suavemente.- Yo sé quien eres. No eres yo.

Pesadamente y con torpeza se puso en pie.

-¡Te mataré!- gritó la figura frente a ella y le dio un arañazo en la mejilla a Lily. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por la cortada. Lily no se inmutó, sino que volteó la cara ofreciendo la otra mejilla.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos para perder. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Aléjate de mí Oscuridad!

-¡¿Qué haz dicho?!- otra bofetada para Lily.

-Te vi hace poco en un pergamino, hace algo más en un libro. ¡Yo no me dejaré caer ante ti! ¡No lo haré!

La figura empezó a difuminarse y apagarse, frente a Lily quedó sólo una mujer: Débora.

-Lo haz hecho bien.- dijo con voz dulce.

-¿tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres…?

-¿oscuridad? Oh no, sólo soy una portadora del destino. Lily los sabios confían en ti.

-¿Qué sabios?

-Los de la isla. Estuve allí cuando era más pequeña.

-¿tu fuiste la que atacó a Marina?

-Sí.

-¿y le diste el encantamiento?- Débora asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque así debía ser. Ahora Lily no pares. La cúpula está frente a ti. Corre hacia ella y no mires atrás.

Fue como caer de gran altura. Abrió los ojos y estaba de pie a un pasó de aquella luz. Oyó la voz de Ale detrás de ella.

-No podemos rendirnos.- dijo roncamente.- Ya no.

Lily miró a Ale y le dio la mano. Y juntas dieron un pasó hacía la luz.

**°**

Dumbledore estaba de pie mirando ala esfera que había en el suelo. Estaba rajada y rota. A su lado había una figura cubierta con una sábana: Annet. Minerva McGonagall puso su mano en el hombro del director.

-Ya se llevaron a Abby.- dijo.- Pobre mujer.

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Por encima de sus lentes de media luna observaba el cadáver cubierto de Annet.

-Minerva, se han ido.

-¿Cómo?

-Los heraldos, se han ido y ni siquiera estaban preparados.

-Sí lo estaban, Albus no puedes culparte.

-Si caen como cayó Ib…

-Ib se fue y te pidió que fueras feliz.

-Aún la escuchó Minerva.

-Conocí a esa mujer y era sorprendente, tú también lo eres. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ellos regresaran.

Xantelí entró a la sala.

-Era un asco. Tanta sangre. Abby no merecía eso, era una buena mujer, amaba tanto a los muggles.

Detrás de ella entró Nilver.

-Creo que sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿no Albus?

-Sí, comienza la llamada Nilver, la orden del Fénix debe de estar lista. Si acaban con Voldemort o no, los Mortífagos son una amenaza. Es hora de combatir.

Nilver asintió.

-Estamos contigo Albus.

Celine se acercó y miró a Annet.

-Vamos dejemos que ella descanse.

-¿Quién crees que dio el golpe de gracia?- preguntó Nilver.

-No seas cínico John- dijo Celine.

-¿Qué la mató?- está vez fue Frank Longbottom él que habló.

-Una flecha.- Dumbledore se la mostró.

-Pero… esa es de Alice…

-S

-Ella no es capaz de matar.

-En eso te equivocas Frank.- murmuró Celine Xantelí.- Todos los heraldos, me aventuraría a decir que todas las personas, son capaces de matar. Sólo que algunos lo hacen con más frecuencia y otras tienen valores más fuertes.

**°**

No pudo suprimir aquel suspiro. La cúpula era hermosa. Parecía hecha de oro y diamante. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por dibujos y en el techo. Allá arriba un cuadro que podría competir con la capilla sextina de Miguel Angelo. Era un cuadro de Merlín y frente a él los primeros en tener el poder. Ale se quedó mirando la cara de su madre en esa pintura. Luego miró el pedestal que estaba al frente. Se quitó el collar de cuello y con paso fijo y sin titubear caminó hasta él.

Al llegar junto al pedestal que parecía hecho de cristal se fijo en la marca que había en el centro. Un hoyo en el que debían entrar las sombras. Caminó alrededor de él.

-Por lo que sé hay que colocar nuestros emblemas en los orificios en los que deben ir, luego Lily debe poner el suyo, las sombras comenzarán a salir de nosotros y a llegar a ella. Habrá mucho poder, deberá hacer una bola de energía del tamaño de su pulgar y… depositarla en el orifico… después… no sé que pasará, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Tomó fuertemente su collar y con un movimiento lo introdujo en una ranura. Un rayo violeta explotó alrededor de ella. Cuando abrieron los ojos Ale estaba arrodillada con la mano sobre su collar, los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida.

-Apresúrense.- dijo con gemido ahogado.

Elinor corrió, en su caminó hasta el pedestal sacó el collar. Miró a Ale y se colocó a su lado.

-Adiós Papá.- murmuró antes de introducir el collar. Una luz rosa apareció y la hizo caer hasta quedar de la misma forma que Ale.

El rayo rojo de James fue el siguiente. Sirius no tardó mucho en seguir a su hermano. La luz verde hizo que Lily cerrara sus ojos.

Alicia fue la siguiente en caminar.

-¿hay algo más que hacer?- murmuró.- ¿estamos destinados a algo más?

La luz azul llenó la cúpula. Con cada emblema Lily sentía algo que caía sobre ella: Sombras.

Remus respiró profundamente y apretó el colgante.

Llegó hasta donde debía introducirlo.

-Por ellos.- susurró antes de que su vista se perdiera en un remolino marrón.

Narcisa miró a Lily antes de pasar.

-No te arrepientas ahora Evans.

-No lo haré.

La luz de aquellos tres extraños colores fusionados: verde, azul y lila, se elevó en el aire. La respiración de Lily se cortó.

Marina se colocó delate de Lily y la abrazó.

-Ten cuidado.- murmuró. Luego sin más, caminó y si decir palabra la luz amarilla lo llenó todo.

Peter fue el último en caminar hasta el pedestal.

-El poder vive en mí, soy valiente.- dijo con fuerza, un rayo gris hizo a Lily cerrar los ojos y las sombras que llegaron le cortaron la respiración y la hicieron caer. 

Abrió sus ojos, con pesar se levantó y caminó hacia el pedestal. A unos pasos de éste cayó. Sus ojos estaban nublados. Alzó la mano y tocó el borde de aquella estructura de cristal. Suspiró suavemente.

Luego bajó la mano y se la llevó al cuello, después de unos tropiezos, sacó de allí una pequeña cadena. Marina que jamás había visto aquel colgante y lo descubrió hermoso. La pelirroja lo tomaba de la punta y éste giraba. Las tres espadas encontradas que brillaban con luz blanca le hicieron aparatar momentáneamente la mirada.

Lily se paró. Tomó el colgante y lo colocó justo arriba del hoyo. Entonces sintió la punzada de dolor que estaba esperando. Soltó un gemido y ante los ojos de todos, un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por la mano de Lily y caer del collar al agujero.

-Este es mi sacrificio.- dejó caer el colgante que se quedó flotando a milímetros del pedestal.

-Vamos Lily tú puedes.- dijo Ale.- Tú puedes.

-Pesa mucho.- gimió.

-¡No te rindas ahora Evans!- gritó Narcisa en un tono lleno de dolor.- No ahora, no tan cerca.

Con la respiración entre cortada cerró lo ojos.

Ale sintió como si las fuerzas la abandonaran, todos sintieron lo mismo. De pie Lily, frente a ellos, tenía los brazos estirados y una burbuja plateada se estaba formando.

De pronto Ale sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago.

-No.- susurró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.- Él… no…

-¿Qué sucede?- Elinor parecía asustada.

-¡Lily apresúrate! ¡Vine hacia acá!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz cansada.

-Se acerca, apresúrate.

Nadie entendía que sucedía, al parecer ni Lily lo hacía. La pelirroja volvió a su trabajo, mientras Ale luchaba por alejar su mano del colgante.

-¿Quién se acerca?- preguntó Marina.

-Está cerca, hay que ayudar, Lily no podrá contra él.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y miró la pequeña burbuja que brillaba mientras todo a su alrededor se ensombrecía. Luego se acercó al pedestal.

"Unos pasos más"  pensó.

De pronto la tierra se sacudió bajo sus pies y una explosión se dejó escuchar. Un remolino de tierra y humo se alzó frente a los ojos de los heraldos. Lily salió disparada y golpeó la pared. La pequeña esfera desapareció con un estallido, que golpeó a todos.

Una risa se alzó en el aire. Lily se paró y se sacudió los escombros.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-¿no me reconoces Lily Evans?- preguntó una voz arrastrando las palabras. Era fría. Lily miró hacia el humo que comenzaba a dispersarse.

-¡Lily muévete!- chilló Ale. Lily no se movió, en consecuencia un rayo azul  le golpeó el hombro. La manga de la blusa se rajó y la sangre comenzó a fluir. La herida parecía profunda.

Por fin el humo se disipó.

-Voldemort.- dijo con odio Lily.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La persona comenzó a reír.

-¿crees que iba a dejar que me destruyeras tan fácilmente?- el hombre hizo una seña.

Un Mortífago apareció a lado de Lily la tomó por los brazos.

-Oh, no, mi querida Lily. Debí destruirte en cuanto pude esa noche el año pasado. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan interesado en mi hija.

-¡No soy tu hija!- gritó Ale que se debatía por zafarse al igual que lo demás heraldos.

-Deja de luchar Alessandra.- Voldemort se acercó a Lily y tomó su barbilla. La chica trató de alejar su rostro.

-¡No la toques!- esta vez el grito fue de James.

Voldemort se alejó de Lily.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es el chico Potter. ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa! Dejaré a tu noviecita cuando me de la gana.

Voldemort volvió a acercarse a su rehén.

-Bueno Evans dame la esfera.

-¡No!

-No me hagas enfadar. Suéltala.

Lily se alejó del Mortífago y de Voldemort. Le dolían las muñecas y el hombro.

-¡Aquí vas a terminar! – chilló. Con un chasquido la esfera de sombras apreció en las manos de Lily.     

-¡Espera!- Una mujer salió de entre la sombras.- ¡Niña te imploró que esperes! ¡Es una trampa!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Isabel!

Ale se quedó helada al ver a su madre. No la recordaba bien, pero allí estaba, esa era su madre no podía equivocarse.

-¡Niña, es una trampa!

-¡Cállate!- un rayo salió de la varita de Voldemort y golpeó a Isabel que cayó al suelo.

-¡Mamá!- chilló Ale.- ¡Mamá!

Lily se alejó unos pasos de Voldemort. La esfera aún flotaba frente a ella.

-¡Corre Lily, apresúrate!- gritó Narcisa. A ella también la golpeó un rayo y cayó desmayada.

-¡No hables traidora!- gritó Voldemort.- Ya arreglaré cuantas contigo. Ahora Evans dame esa esfera.

-¡No!

-¡Dámela! O si no…

-¡¿Qué?!

Voldemort hizo una seña con la cabeza. Un Mortífago apareció. Lily ahogó un grito. En los brazos de aquel hombre estaba Ingrid.

-La mataré.- dijo el señor oscuro mientras se acercaba a Ingrid. La tomó de la barbilla e hizo que subiera la cara. Lily miró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y como gritaba sin que de su boca saliera sonido. Como se debatía.- Dame la esfera o la mataré.

-¡Ella no es Ingrid! ¡No es real!

-Ah no, _sonorus, crucio._- Los gritos de Ingrid llenaron la cúpula.

-¡Déjala!- chilló Lily.- Por favor déjala.

Voldemort pareció aburrido así que aumento la potencia del encantamiento.

-¡Oh, por favor déjala!- gritó Lily con más fuerzas y comenzado a llorar.

-¡¡Deja que la mate!!- gritó Ale.- ¡No importa ahora! ¡Es sólo una vida!

-¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡No puedo verla morir por mi culpa!! ¡¡¡Déjala!!!

-¡¡Es esa mocosa y es su miserable vida o la muchas más personas!!- chilló Ale desesperada.- ¡¡No lo pienses!!

-¡¡No puedo dejarla que muera!!- Las lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos de Lily. La esfera de energía comenzó a expandirse y contraerse peligrosamente.

-¡¡Lily no seas necia termina con lo que viniste a hacer!!

-¡¡¡No puedo!!!- chilló desperada.- ¡¡¡Suéltala por favor!!!

Los gritos de Ingrid iban aumentando. La chica se contrajo para luego escupir sangre.

-¡¡¡Ingrid!!! ¡¡¡Déjala!!! ¡¡¡Oh, por favor déjala!!!

-¡¡Dame la esfera!!- gritó Voldemort.- ¡¡La dejaré!!

-¡¡¡Lily no lo hagas!!! ¡¡Dile algo James, Elinor!! ¡¡¡No puede hacerlo!!!

De la esfera comenzaron a salir chispas.

-No puede matarla.- murmuró Elinor.- No puede.

Los cuatro merodeadores estaban pálidos y sin pronunciar palabras.

-¡¡Te llamó sangre sucia!! ¡¡¡Lo recuerdas Evans!!!- Ale intentaba convencerla.

-¡¡No merece la muerte por un insulto!!- Lily cayó de rodillas presa de un ataque de nervios. El Mortífago abrió sus brazos, Ingrid cayó pesadamente al suelo. En el piso comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡¡Déjenla por favor!! ¡¡DÉJENLA!!

-¡¡dame la esfera!!- gritó Voldemort.- ¡¡Dámela!!

Ingrid chilló más fuerte, se notaba que el hechizo había aumentado.

-¡¡¡INGRID!!!- Lily se paró con dificultad.- ¡¡Déjenla!! ¡¡Por favor!!

-¡¡¡NO SEAS TONTA LILY!!!- Ale parecía desperada.

-¡¡¡Ingrid!!!

-¿Por qué no puedo usar mi poder?- preguntó Elinor que intentaba producir una ilusión.

-Estamos usando el poder para mantener los dijes en su lugar, no podemos hacer nada.- Ale parecía apunto de un colapso.-¡¡¡LILY!!!

La pelirroja se tambaleó.

-¡Hay que hacer algo!- les gritó Alessandra a sus compañeros.

-No podemos.- respondió Peter.- Ya no, todo está perdido, Lily no la dejará morir.

-Pero no le va a dar la esfera.- declaró Marina.- ¿o si?

-¡¡¡LILY!!!- gritó Ale.- ¡¡Haz lo que viniste a hacer!!

Lily estaba de pie. Para horror de todos, la esfera comenzó a crecer cada vez más. Se llenaba de pústulas que explotaban. La cúpula empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

James fue el primero en soltarse. En cuanto se alejó del pedestal su cadena explotó.

Corrió hasta Voldemort y sacando la espada lo golpeó.

-¡Potter!

-Él mismo.- dijo el chico.

-Lárgate o terminarás como tus padres.

-¡Yo no terminaré como ellos! ¡Los vengaré ahora mismo!- Una ráfaga de poder salió de la espada y golpeó a Voldemort. Éste tenía un escudo y sólo se movió un poco.

Pronto todos los heraldos se zafaron de aquella opresión. Ale fue la última en levantarse y su colgante fue el último en explotar. La cúpula comenzaba a romperse. Pedazos de piedra caían alrededor de todos. La esfera crecía y crecía.

Un estallido surgió del pedestal. Los pedazos de cristal salieron volando. Algunos de ellos golpearon la pierna de Marina que cayó al suelo. Peter la tomó en brazos mientras corría hacia Lily.

El colgante salió disparado y se quedó suspendido cerca de la esfera brillando con más intensidad que ésta.

Sirius llevaba a Narcisa en sus brazos. Todos estaban intentado acercarse a la pelirroja, que lloriqueaba en el suelo, pero no podía. Usaban sus poderes tratando de crear una barrera. El suelo comenzó a desaparecer.

Ale se acercó a Lily.

-¡¡Si no la mata él, seré yo quién la maté!!- chilló.

-¡¡NO!!- un rayo salió de la esfera y golpeó el lugar donde había estado Ale antes de saltar.

La espada de James comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡¡La esfera se lleva el poder de todos!!- gritó Voldemort- ¡¡Estás perdido!!

-¡¡No sólo sé usar una espada!!- gritó el chico. Con un movimiento lanzó el arma al aire donde explotó y sacó su varita.- Soy un mago.

Un rayo naranja salió de la varita de Potter y golpeó el escudo de Voldemort.

-¡¡Te mataré!!

Pero con agilidad James pasó de ciervo a humano alejándose del rayo esmeralda.

-¡¡Un animago!!- Voldemort escupió esas palabras como si se tratará de maldiciones.

De pronto la capilla cayó al suelo dejando ver la roca brillante y pura que había en el túnel.

Lily lanzó un grito cuando una piedra se precipitó sobre Ingrid. Con un estallido la roca se hizo añicos.

-¡¡¡DÁME LA ESFERA EVANS!!!- gritó Voldemort mientras esquivaba una rayo de James.- ¡¡MATARÉ A TU NOVIO TAMBIÉN!!

-¡¡NO!!- el grito desesperado de Lily hizo que la esfera comenzara a girar.

Isabel mientras tanto se levantó.

-¡¡Chico!!- gritó- ¡¡Desoriéntalo!!

James hizo lo que aquella mujer pedía.

Cuando un rayo púrpura golpeó Voldemort, éste comenzó a reír. Isabel aprovechó el momento. Se lanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer, comenzaron a luchar; ella tratando de quitarle la varita, él intentado dejar de reír y conservar su varita.

Con un grito de parte de la mujer se precipitaron sobre un abismo. En el último giro quedaron junto al borde, ella enzima de él.

-Esto es todo.- dijo y con un movimiento apresando a Voldemort con lo último de su fuerza se dejó caer en el abismo. Y así desaparecieron los dos.

James se acercó corrido a Lily. La barrera se rompió en ese momento.

-¡¡La esfera va a explotar!!- chilló Alicia.

-¡Mantén la calma Alice!- dijo Sirius.

Todos vieron como Lily se levantaba. Un grito agudo salió de los labios de la pelirroja y al siguiente instante la esfera explotó.

Con una luz blanca, que les hizo cerrar los ojos, todos cayeron al suelo, por la fuerza expansiva.

James se acercó gateando hasta la pelirroja. A su alrededor por obra de Lily los heraldos comenzaban a desaparecer. Remus tenía en sus brazos a Ingrid. La había tomado después de que Ale había intentado atacarla. El remolino blanco destruía aquella obra de arte que los rodeaba y la sumía en oscuridad.

James estiró su brazo y con las puntas de sus dedos tocó la muñeca de Lily. No podía desaparecer, tenía que desmayarse para eso, como antes. Siempre se desmayaban antes de que la pelirroja los transportara. El suelo bajo su novia se rompió y ella se precipitó hacia el abismo. En el último segundo James la tomó de la muñeca, pero después el suelo bajo él también se rompió y cayó junto a ella hacia la oscuridad.

-Lily.- murmuró luchando contra el desmayo. Tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la joven, ambos se precipitaban hacia la oscuridad. La abrazo por la cintura. La chica abrió sus ojos y miró a James tristemente.

-Es mi culpa.- murmuró la pelirroja.- Fallamos por mi culpa.- La explosión quedaba arriba y ellos caían en la oscuridad-

-No es tú culpa.- dijo James.

-Sí lo es.- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-¡¡Lily reacciona!!

-Es muy tarde, estoy tan cansada, nos hundiremos en esta oscuridad. Me duele tanto…

-No será así, vamos a lograrlo. Vamos a lograrlos… juntos.- La miró, si al final debían perderse había algo que quería hacer. Se acercó a la chica la besó. Lily respondió el beso. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese contacto desperado. Pero acabó. 

La pelirroja estiró el brazo y tomó algo en el aire. James vio que era le colgante de los heraldos que brillaba.

-Es mi culpa.- dijo antes de apretarlo.- Es mi culpa.

James intentó luchar contra el desmayo, pero en ese mismo momento cayó en la inconciencia. 

Lily sintió la sacudida, al igual que su caída en el pasto. Sabía que estaba en los terrenos de la escuela.

-Fallamos.- murmuró.- Por mi culpa.- apretó la mano de James con fuerza

Luego se desvaneció. La presión de su mano disminuyó y el colgante quedo en el suelo. Una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Por unos momentos aquel dije brilló, luego se apagó y todo quedó en oscuridad.

**°**

N/a:

Bueno hay está le chap. ¿Qué les pareció? Como ven no cumplieron su misión, los poderes han desaparecido y los heraldos han fallado. ¿Se lo esperaban?

¿Creen que Lily decidió bien o debió dejar que matarán a Ingrid? ¿Qué les pareció Débora? ¿Y la batalla? ¿El túnel? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno como siempre gracias por leer.

El próximo chap es el último y se llama: "El expreso del olvido" Cierro, por fin, todas las cosas que necesitó y es hora de que nuestros personajes se vayan de Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasará ahora en el mundo mágico?

Bueno así que las veré probablemente el fin de semana que va del 20 de agosto al 23… espero ya tener para entonces el chap.

Gracias

Syringen

_A.L.C.S_


	34. El expreso al olvido

Hola. Regresé ayer de mis vacaciones y hoy me he puesto a escribir. Sin planearlo terminé el capitulo así que ustedes pueden leerlo una semana antes de lo previsto.

¿Y cómo están? Yo desbordando de felicidad. Pero bueno contestó los rr... pero antes.

_**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. **_

RRS.

**Blanca**: Sí un par de mil veces... bueno ya enserio... muchas veces me han dicho que tengo una gran imaginación. Supongo que nadie se esperaba el final, así que no eres la única. Sí, me pareció muy duro y escribí esa escena de corrido no podía dejar el teclado... hubiera quedado cortada si lo hubiera hecho. Como ves no ha sido a finales y ya estoy aquí. Sí me costó, y no sé si sea el mejor pero estoy feliz con como quedo. Gracias por eso de felices vacaciones, me la pase muy bien. Tenía que acabar alguna vez. Gracias por el rr.

**Alicia**: A mí gustaba esa parte, me parecía que Sirius era el indicado para reconocer la verdad sobre el recuerdo. Voldemort tiene mucho poder e Isabel fue reina del caos se las arreglaron para hacerlo. Sí SaraP la hubiera dejado morir, pero como dices Lily es distinta y ese era el punto que quería tocar. Pues si me acordé de ti cuando estaba en el piso 86 mirando Nueva York. Espero que nos veamos en el MSN pronto. Gracias por el rr.

**Niniel204**: Bueno la verdad nadie lo esperaba, tenía que ser sorpresa, ese era el chiste. Por otra parte pues si pobre Lily. La verdad necesitaba una situación que valiera para que no lograran su misión y esa fue la que mejor cuadro. Sí, ellos siempre están intentando pensar como sería su vida si no fueran heraldos y bueno siempre hay cuando quieren regresar al pasado. ¿Partidaria de Elinor? Debo apuntar eso. Y bueno espero que te guste este chap y gracias por el rr.

**Ale**: También pensaste que lo lograrían? Bueno así son las cosas. Pues si, en ambos casos habría tenido que vivir con la culpa. Ya verás que Lily aunque los demás a lo largo de la segunda parte se conviertan en lo que denomino asesinos, Lily siempre odia matar... creo que al final nunca lo hace. Bien pudo ser el gran comedor. Ya sabes como me encantan las explosiones y está fue la mayor. Sí, fuiste el 200 y aunque digas que merezco 500 estoy feliz con los 2007 que tengo. Gracias por el rr.

**Merodeadora Gryffindor**: Espero que leas esta contestación. Me da gusto conocerte Jessica. Y no importa que cuando escribieras este rr estuvieras en el 16, me encanta la idea de que lo estés leyendo. Si el ff es muy enredado. Supongo que así es todo lo que escribo. No puedo evitarlo. Bueno espero que te siga gustando y que leas esto en algún momento. Gracias por el rr.

**NyTA**: Tal vez hubiera quedado mejor con una palabra jajja. Gracias pero ya me ha costado problemas decir que soy un genio. Aún me molestan por ello -- Que bueno que te guste me alegro mucho. No te preocupes por la conexión lo entiendo y gracias por dejarme un rr ahora. Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Muchas gracias.

Bueno ya termine de contestar los rr...

Les diré que cuando terminaba de escribir el final mi estómago parecía tener algo vivo adentro. Aún siento esa serpiente y no puedo creer que termine. Espero que les guste el chap tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Al final de él encontraran mi nota final. Léanla antes de leer la preparación para le segunda parte que subiré justo después que esto. Gracias a tods y nos veremos abajo.

Ahora sí. Honrosamente les presento el último capitulo de "¿De qué están hechos los sueños?"

-.-.-.-

****

**Capitulo treinta y uno**

El expreso al olvido.

_Miró hacia atrás y todo lo que he vivido me parece un sueño._

_¿Fue fantasía o pasó en verdad?_

Elinor se sentó en la cama del caldero chorreante, en aquel cuarto que había rentado por las siguientes noches hasta que ella y sus amigos encontraran una casa. Cuando se disponía a bajar a comer, su mirada se posó en un montón de pergamino que había sacado y que no necesitaba. Una idea estalló en su mente. Se acercó al escritorio y luego tomó su pluma, la metió en un frasquito de tinta. Minutos después la pluma no dejaba de correr por el pergamino produciendo un sonido bastante cómico. Elinor parecía escribir con rapidez, se paraba una que otra vez para reflexionar. Pasó mucho tiempo sentada allí. Respiró profundo cuando puso aquel punto que decía el fin. Con un suspiró giró la página y comenzó a escribir de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera más pausada. Sobre la página se leía claramente:

"_Crónicas de una leyenda"_

Con una mueca de triunfo la joven parecía no estar dispuesta a parar. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana. Escribía con rapidez consultando una y otra vez un cuaderno algo roído.

Chasqueó la lengua y después se acomodó en la silla. Tomó otro pergamino y con una sonrisa escribió:

_Todos tardamos un poco en volver a la rutina después de esa última aventura. Cada uno a su manera parecía inmerso en un estado de cambio que no parecía llegar a algún final. Muchas veces quise escapar de Hogwarts y salir corriendo hacía un lugar donde perteneciera. La vida había dado tantas vueltas. Todos poco a poco empezamos a dejar aquella leyenda atrás. Ya éramos parte de ella, cierto, pero algo nos seguía ligando al mundo. Mi vida no era esa leyenda, tal vez este año dependió de ella, pero no más. De ahora en adelante yo soy la única que la rijo._

-.-.-.-

Las aguas de lago estaban ya quietas. Estaba de pie mirándolas oscurecerse. Apretaba fuertemente algo en su mano derecha, sin importar que le hiciera daño.

-¿Sigues molesta?- preguntó una voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con él también mirando el lago.

-Sí.

-No debes culparte.

-Me haz dicho eso un centenar de veces ya, ninguna vez lo he creído.

James Potter miró a Lily Evans con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez cuando te lo diga un centenar y una lo entiendas.

-No lo creo.- respondió.- Ha sido mi culpa, sé que Ale lo cree, todos creen que habría sido mejor que él matará a Ingrid, pero yo...- la voz de Lily se quebró.

-Yo supe que no dejarías que muriera.

James tenía ahora la mirada perdida en el gran lago y el bosque oscuro que había más allá.

-¿lo sabías?- preguntó débilmente la pelirroja.

-Claro, tú, no lo hubieras permitido. Sé que Ale creía correcto que Ingrid muriera por la causa, pero ninguna causa, por buena que sea, se puede quitar la vida de un ser humano. Nosotros no podíamos condenar a nadie... tú no la dejarías. Voldemort cree tener el poder para decidir el fin de algunas vidas. Él está equivocado, nadie es tan poderoso, ni él, ni tú, ni lo heraldos. Al final somos tan débiles como todos y terminaremos de la misma manera. No debes sentir que cometiste un error.

-Aún así, me siento culpable. Si él regresa... nuestros poderes han desaparecido. Si él regresa... ¿Cómo le haremos frente entonces?

James tomó a su novia por los hombros. La chica bajó la cabeza.

-No, Lily, mírame... encontraremos la forma de enfrentarnos a él. Somos un equipo.

-Pero el poder...

-Ese poder traía más mal que bien. Somos brujos, usaremos hechizos y trataremos de encontrar la forma de vencerlo. ¿Pero, sabes que es lo más importante? ¿No? No bajes la cara, mírame y dime que es lo más importante.

La pelirroja se quedó callada.

-¿no lo sabes? Bueno te lo diré. Es que estaremos juntos, todos. Siempre estaremos juntos.

-¿Lo prometes?- la voz de la pelirroja se oía distante.

-Sí Lily, te lo prometo.- la rodeó con sus brazos y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho.

-Tenía tanto miedo.- dijo.- Miedo de que todos nos perdiéramos en el abismo. Cuando tú caías conmigo... yo quería salvarte, pero quería dejarme caer. Oh, me sentía tan mal.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.- Pero la vida sigue Lily, nosotros debemos prepararnos para lo que viene ahora.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- murmuró suavemente.

-No lo sé Lily... no lo sé. Pero recuerda que estaremos bien, todo estará bien. Vamos al castillo.

-Espera.- la pelirroja apretó fuertemente el colgante y después lo aventó al lago. Poco a poco la luz que salía de él se perdió entre las aguas.

-¿Por qué haz hecho eso?

-Ya no soy la reina del caos. Ahora sólo soy Lily. Dejaré ir la leyenda, la dejaré por fin.

-.-.-.-

_¿Imaginaria alguien todo lo que nos pasó en aquellas horas, cuando desaparecimos del colegio? ¿Si le dijéramos a alguien lo que habíamos vivido, nos creería? Probablemente no. Hogwarts no ha cambiado, pero lo siento distinto. No es porque me alejó de él, es una sensación distinta, es como si yo ya no cuadrara en ese ambiente. Tal vez es porque ya no soy la misma. _

El pitido del tren de Hogwarts interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven Dashwood. Miró de manera embelesada el castillo que estaba apunto de dejar. Escuchaba a su alrededor como Jessica le daba consejos amorosos a James y sobre uno que otro libro interesante, haciéndole prometer que le enviaría una lechuza con sus datos en cuanto llegaran a instalarse.

Cada vez que oía instalarse, la joven Dashwood pensaba en la casa que siempre había querido tener. Sabía que nunca sería como la de su padre. Pero esperaba que al menos fuera bonita y tuviera uno que otro árbol.

-¿No vienes Nori?- le preguntó Sirius por atrás.- No creo que el tren te vaya a esperar.

-Ya acabó.- murmuró suavemente sin hacer caso al comentario de su amigo.- Pensé que las cosas serían distintas, pero siento que debe ser así, que... siento que no pertenezco a este lugar.

Lily se giró y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú también lo sientes?- dijo en ese tono afable y dulce que había adquirido las últimas semanas. Parecía que siempre detrás de todo ese amor que solía profesar la pelirroja estaba triste y desilusionada. Todos sabían que se culpaba por el fallo de la misión. Ale se lo había reprochado.

Elinor miró a Lily un momento. ¿Por qué sentía que su amiga era la que menos pertenecía a ese colegio? No era por ser de familia muggle. Eso a Elinor le traía sin cuidado. No, no era eso. Parecía como si su amiga se prepara para una catástrofe, que supiera cual era; y que alguna cosa la hiciera callar. Esa mirada suspicaz sólo la había visto la joven Dashwood en dos personas: cuando su aya le dijo que estaba por morir, que estaba segura que su vida se terminaba, tenía esa mirada de saber su destino y aceptarlo por completo, de... resignación, sí, esa era la palabra. Lily parecía resignada por su destino igual que Henar, aquella joven que habían conocido en el recuerdo de Nilver.

-¡Anda Elinor que se va ir!- gritó Alicia desde una de las ventanillas.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos. De soslayo miró a Ale, quien subía al tren tomada de la mano de Lupin. Recordaba los gritos de ella y Lily frente al lago. Desde ese momento la pelirroja llevaba en su cara tatuada la mirada de tristeza y resignación y en su voz plasmado un deje de amor y dulzura infinita.

-.-.-.-

Lily estaba sentada cerca de la ventana mirando al infinito. Tenía aún en su garganta el fuerte sabor amargo y quemante de la poción que se había tomado pocos minutos antes. La había dejado salir de la enfermería hacía unos días, pero debía tomar esa medicina de color azul llena de grumos que se veía horrible y sabía mucho peor.

No hablaba con nadie, a no se que fuera James. Parecía que él había aliviado el dolor que acongojaba a la pelirroja, un poco, pero algo le seguía escociendo.

Miraba el paisaje y por eso no se dio cuenta cuando el retrato se abrió y como un torbellino enfurecido Alessandra entró y antes de alguien pudiera detenerla la chica llegó y con una patada hizo caer a Lily de la silla.

La pelirroja se veía tan pequeña y frágil al lado de esa mujer con ansías poco claras tirando al asesinato. Él primero en reaccionar fue Remus que tomó a la chica de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido la alejó de la pelirroja.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo Lupin!- con esa señal todos despertaron y sus amigos se dirigieron allí.

-¿No vez que estás haciendo un espectáculo?- le preguntó el chico sin inmutarse por los golpes que le espetaba, sin mucho existo, su novia.

-Vamos a llevarlas a otra parte.- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba a Lily por los hombros. La pelirroja se zafó de él y miró a Ale.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo construyendo la primera frase que habían oído salir de su boca desde él "Es mi culpa".

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?- le preguntó Ale con rabia. Con mucha dificultad lograron sacarlas al pasillo y de allí a los terrenos. Cuando caminaban por el segundo piso Ale había comenzado con su lista de insultos por tercera vez, la pelirroja no se había inmutado ni movido cuando Alessandra le propinaba uno que otro golpe lleno de cólera.

Cerca del lago Remus dejó a Ale que ya estaba cansada y no se lanzó sobre Lily, sólo la miró con ojos de acecina.

-¡Toda mi vida me preparé para esos poderes y esa misión! ¡Y tú lo echaste a perder!

-¡Ella no...!- trató de defender Elinor pero fue cortada por Lily.

-Sí, yo soy la culpable de que la misión haya terminado, de que hayamos fallado, pero no soy la culpable de que camines por este mundo como alma en pena, ya que esperabas morir después de eso y jamás preocuparte, tú no tienes ningún deseo de vivir; tienes metida en la cabeza la idea de una muerte honrosa... un sacrificio.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Es claro que la perfecta Lily Evans jamás se había dejado caer, jamás había perdido, nunca dudó, la perfecta Lily Evans está aquí sólo para pudrirnos la existencia a los mortales que no somos tan perfectos y maravillosos como ella! ¡Pues escucha bien Lily Evans espero que vayas a darle lecciones de comportamiento y valores a otro ser que te oiga y que le importe! ¡¡Porque por mí puedes desaparecer bajo tierra!!

-Tienes razón en que soy la culpable, pero cuando él regrese debemos estar preparados.- tomó los hombros de Ale.- Deja tú también la leyenda atrás.

Aquellos que habían sido los heraldos, al menos todos menos James, parecieron sorprendidos ante aquel comentario.

Ale se alejó de Lily.

-No puede volver... no puede.

-También pensamos que nunca llegaría al túnel, pero entró, tal vez tenía el poder suficiente e Isabel le ayudo.

-¡Ella no le ayudaría!

-Vamos Ale acéptalo, algo une a tu madre con Voldemort de la misma forma que te une a ti con él.

-No quiero estar unida a él.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Lily suavemente.- Pero debemos vivir con eso y estar unidos para cuando regrese.

-No tenemos poder Lily ¿Qué haremos?

-Encontraremos la forma.- murmuró James atrás de la chica.- Debe de haber una manera. Voldemort no es invencible.

_James tenía razón, nosotros no conocíamos esa manera pero habían quien sí, o por lo menos una manera de estar preparados para cuando él volviera. No lastimaría a más personas. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de que no fuera así. Pero se acercan tiempos oscuros y sólo había una pequeña luz: la orden del fénix que conocimos unos días después._

-.-.-.-

-Ve a pescar Peter.- dijo triunfante Elinor.- Soy buena en esto.

-Nunca serás tan buena como esos dos.- murmuró Sirius mirando sus cartas.- Remus y Peter han jugado esto desde siempre, claro que siempre lo juegan mal.

-No es cierto.- se defendió Remus.- Lo jugamos de tal forma que podamos jugar dos personas.

-Yo sigo sin entender.- protestó Alicia.

-Únete al club.- le comentó Lily.

-No es tan difícil.- dijo Elinor.

-Sabes que Eli, estarás invitada a nuestras partidas.- le propuso James.- Si tu quieres.

El expreso de Hogwarts cruzaba el paisaje con rapidez. En aquel compartimiento, uno de los últimos por cierto, los merodeadores intentaban enseñarles a sus amigas a jugar su versión de "Ve a pescar"

-Bueno voy a dar una vuelta por el vagón de prefectos.

-Dirás profesores.- le corrigió Sirius.- Frank debe de estar esperándote y por cierto.- el chico esquivó un golpe.- El último vagón estará vacío... y recuerda no es no.

-Oh, cállate.- le espetó Alicia antes de salir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico.- Las chicas son unas fieras.

-¡Oye!- dijeron las que estaban allí presentes.

-Lo digo en el mejor sentido.

-¿y cual es ese Paddy?- preguntó con sorna Ale.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Dame tus tres Elinor.

-¡Vete a pescar!- gritó la chica eufórica.

_Todo volvía a estar en paz. Poco a poco la vida se fue acomodando de nuevo en su lugar. Fueron dos semanas en las que nos volvimos a unir todos como amigos. Ya saben el viejo grupo con él habíamos empezado... bueno no totalmente. Ingrid estaba en San Mungos, algo me dice que no la volveré a ver por mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta que si hubiera tenido que decidir como Lily la habría dejado morir. ¿Soy tan mala? Tal vez no se trate de maldad. Aún creo que soy débil, tal vez una de las más débiles del grupo. Lily se lleva el primer lugar algunas veces. Es extraño, ese corazón que tiene la hace débil y frágil. Aún puedo ver la furia que era Ale, ella siempre me parece imponente. Sirius sonreirá siempre, pero puede ser muy serio. James... bueno es James. Y por los demás incluyéndome. Bueno, siempre hay momentos. Hasta Peter puede darnos supresas algunas veces. _

-.-.-.-

Entraron a la oficina del director aquella tarde, esperando encontrarlo, pero en su lugar había un hombre alto de aspecto rudo. Alastor Moody estaba de pie frente a ellos. Ya tenía su ojo mágico, pero no llevaba la pata de palo ni todas las cicatrices que años más tarde la guerra le daría.

Al lado de él había una mujer. Era alta y de tez morena. Parecía venir de algún lugar tropical. Tenía un acento marcado y unos profundos ojos chocolate: Dorcas Medowes.

Dumbledore se apresuró a presentarlos.

-Lily ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

La joven le dio el fénix de cristal que había llevado consigo. Dumbledore lo tomó antes de dárselo a Dorcas. La mujer lo observó también.

-Justo como lo describiste Albus.- gruño Moody.- Una pieza de arte. ¿Pero servirá?

-Es lo que vamos a comprobar.

Albus Dumbledore puso al fénix de cristal junto a Fawkes. Éste lanzó un chillido agudo, poco después su replica lo imitó.

-¡Funciona!- dijo excitada Dorcas.- Estamos de regreso

Albus Dumbledore miró a los chicos.

-Se preguntaran para qué lo llame. Sencillo. La señorita Evans me relató lo que sucedió en su viaje. Voldemort puede volver y nosotros estaremos preparados para recibirle. Los Mortífagos dejaran probablemente sus actividades, porque aunque pasen diez o veinte años, nuestro enemigo regresará. La orden del fénix está de nuevo en funcionamiento y ustedes son los primeros nuevos miembros.

Los ex-heraldos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

-Cuando cada uno termine sus estudios dejarán de ser miembros honorarios. ¿Lo quieren?

Ninguno respondió de inmediato.

-Habrá guerra. ¿Verdad profesor?- preguntó la pequeña Marina.

-Me temo que sí.

-Entonces nos necesitarán.- murmuró Peter.- Estoy con usted profesor.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción del pequeño Peter y no tardaron en seguirlos. La única que no estaba allí era Narcisa Black.

La muchacha iba a casarse con un Mortífago algún día, como bien sabían todos, no la habían vuelto a ver desde el túnel y estaban seguros que no le irían muy bien con su señor.

-¿Hay manera de acabar con él?- preguntó de pronto Sirius antes de unirse a la orden.- ¿o estamos condenados profesor?

Dumbledore se quedó callado.

-Señor Black, su pregunta es difícil de responder. La verdad no puedo asegurarle que haya alguna forma. Es poderoso, mucho. Siempre creí que los heraldos... pero eso ya no es importante. Tenemos que creer que podemos lograrlo.

-Lo lograremos profesor.- dijo James.- Debemos hacerlo.

Sirius sonrió.

-Por los que han sufrido.- murmuró.-Estoy con usted profesor.

Poco después todos se retiraban.

-Señor Lupin, espere un segundo.

Remus se quedó de pie.

-Señor Lupin, Dorcas Medowes es miembro del consejo de aquel colegio en Normandía al que usted quería ir.

Remus se sorprendió bastante.

-Quería ser la primera en decirle que lo hemos aceptado.- dijo la mujer.- Espero que nuestra decisión sea de su agrado.

Remus abrió los ojos sin mesura y después de darle las gracias a la mujer se retiró. No podía creerlo.

_Todos nos alegramos por Remus y pronto la felicidad de comenzar cosas nuevas y vidas nuevas superó a la tristeza de irnos. Hogwarts estaría allí para nosotros, siempre que quisiéramos ir sus puertas estarían abiertas. Eso fue lo que nos dio a entender Dumbledore en el banquete al final del curso. Recuerdo casi todas las palabras que dijo. Y recuerdo mis propias lágrimas._

-.-.-.-

El gran comedor estaba a reventar. Dumbledore se levantó para dar su discurso.

-El fin de otro año.- Dumbledore pasó su mirada por las cuatro mesas.- Es hora de despedirnos de los que nos dejan y desearles buenas vacaciones a los que regresaran en septiembre. Tenía muchas cosas que decirles y ahora todas parecen inadecuadas. Sólo quiero darle un consejo a quien quiera oírlo.

Desde su lugar Ale vio como en la mesa de Slytherine algunos parecían más interesados en sus platos que en el discurso.

-En algún momento de su vida alguien les dará a elegir. Siempre debemos tomar decisiones, en algunos casos las decisiones pueden arriesgar nuestro propio bien, nuestros intereses y deseos. No hay una decisión incorrecta hasta que esa lastima a alguien más. Estamos atados a decidir para los demás, no para nosotros. Piensen cuando llegue el momento de elegir en que no son los únicos que se ven atados a esa decisión. No digo que se sacrifiquen, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y uno nunca sabe lo que pasará hasta que voltea hacia atrás y se da cuenta de su error. Como seres humanos cometeremos errores siempre, pero un error es peor si uno se estanca en él. Hay que pasarlos y encontrar poder en nosotros mismos para seguir. Mi consejo es que siempre miren hacia delante y no se dejen caer. Piensen siempre con la cabeza y el corazón y recuerden que no son únicos y que siempre hay un después.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Dumbledore tardo un poco en poder volver a hablar.

-A los que ya se van les digo que Hogwarts siempre los esperará y estará dispuesto a ayudarlos. A los que se quedan les ofrezco que aprovechen este momento. Y pido que levantemos nuestras copas, nos sólo por sus compañeros, si no por ustedes mismos y cada persona que se haya alejado de ustedes. Por nosotros.- dijo el director antes de sentarse, en seguida las fuentes se llenaron de comida.

Elinor no supo porque recordó a su padre, a su madre y a su aya. Ellos se habían ido. Miró la copa en su mano. Sintió unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. "Por ellos".

_Por ellos. No sólo por mis padres estaba dispuesta a luchar. Me doy cuenta de que se alza sobre todos la sombra de un mañana incierto. A veces quisiera levantar la cara y ver hacia delante para encontrarme con un mundo rosa que me abre sus puertas. Un lugar donde las lágrimas no acarreen tristeza ni desventura. Dónde sin rencor pueda mirar mi cara en un espejo y no pensar "un día más". Porque el futuro me parece tan extraño que apenas puedo comprender que cada segunda pertenece ya a mi pasado, y que cuanto más me acercó a mi futuro más distante me parece. Porque en cuanto lo tocó esa ilusión es parte ya de un presente que en nada se convierte en mi pasado. La lluvia que golpea mi ventana me hace pensar en eso. Pronto vendrá Tom con la comida y yo aún no termino de escribir. Al final jamás terminaré de escribir, siempre hay algo nuevo que plasmar en estos pergaminos o en mi memoria._

-.-.-.-

-¡No puedes!- chilló Lily una vez más.

-¡No necesito oírte!

-¡No puedes unirte a ellos! ¡¿Qué ganarás con eso Snape?!

-No necesito que una sangre sucia se preocupe por mí.

Lily miró a Snape. En aquel pasillo donde estaban era él mismo donde James lo había golpeado meses atrás. La chica intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Le había llegado una carta de Narcisa, la chica parecía desesperada porque Severus entrará a los Mortífagos.

-¡Pero está mal! ¡Son crueles, malos y despreciables!

-¡¿Qué es el mal Evans?! ¡Eso no existe!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡El bien y el mal! ¡La justicia...!

-¡¿Qué justicia?! ¡Dime dónde estaba tu justicia y el poder de ese bien cuando Narcisa y yo debíamos ocultarnos! ¡Cuando mis padres murieron! ¡¿Dónde estaba la justicia cuando yo me quede solo?! ¡Yo te lo diré! ¡No existe la justicia, sólo el poder! ¡Y si eres demasiado cobarde para ir por él jamás lograrás nada!

-¡Mentira! ¡Existe el bien porque hay bondad en las personas!

-No seas tonta Evans. No existe la bondad. Tú eres la única capaz de sacrificarse por alguien. Los demás somos egoístas, todos hasta tu querido Potter que pensará antes en él que en ti.

-¡No!

-Deja de chillar y gritar porque eso no cambiará la realidad. Este mundo es una mierda y no vale la pena estar aquí. Pero debemos estarlo porque alguien decidió ponernos aquí para pudrirnos la existencia. Somos los bufones de algún titiritero. ¡Yo no soy un bufón Evans! ¡Yo iré por ese poder para romper los hilos que me atan a ese juglar que parece divertirse con mi miseria! Y si mi camino para lograrlo es unirme a Voldemort estoy dispuesto a tomarlo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ellos matan y acaban con todo!

-¡Ellos tienen el poder para eso!

-¡Nadie tiene ese poder! ¡Nadie puede tenerlo!

-Tú eres una tonta Evans, no eres capaz de buscar el poder. Yo sí lo soy, sé como es el mundo y lo conozco. O aplastas o te aplastan tan sencillo como eso.

-Narcisa no quiere que hagas eso.

-¡Cómo si eso fuera a detenerme! ¡Hago lo que quiero y si ella no lo entiende mal por ella!

-¡¡Ella te ama!! ¡¡Tú la amabas!!

-¡No existe el amor! ¡Entiéndelos, métetelo en esa hueca cabeza! ¡No existe el amor y nadie se sacrificará por él! ¡Si existiera el amor ella y yo estaríamos juntos! ¡Si el amor fuera capaz de todo entonces yo la tendría a mi lado para que fuera ella la que me pidiera que no me uniera al poder! ¡¡No tú!!

-¿lo harás? ¿Al final lo harás?

Severus Snape se dio la vuelta.

-Sí Evans, al final lo haré.- y se dio la vuelta lo último que Lily oyó fue el frufrú de la túnica del chico cuando cruzaba la esquina.

Snape recordaría los ojos de Lily y más tarde cuando los viera en su hijo pensaría en aquella conversación; porque como él había dicho, al parecer sólo Lily era capaz de hacer un sacrificio como él que haría años después.

-.-.-.-

_Lo último de lo que quiero hablar fue de ese viaje en tren. Aún veo frente a mí a Ale que dormitaba en el hombro de Remus. A James y a Lily que se susurraban alguna cosa. A Sirius que en forma de perro se había hecho un ovillo. A Marina y Peter jugando aún ve a pescar. _

_Ciento que fue hace mucho cuando el sol naranja entraba por la ventana y los últimos rayos golpeaban mi cara y yo me sentía adormilada. Es como si aquello no hubiera pasado ayer si no en un tiempo ya lejano y perdido que no se entiende porque se recuerda. _

_Algunas veces me gustaría regresar y cambiar algo en mi vida. Tal vez está vez me quedaría como amiga de Ingrid o ayudaría a Lily. No sé. Hay veces en que me siento vacía y extraña ante lo que me rodea. Los heraldos parecen parte de un pasado borroso, pero los castigos en los que pasé mi tiempo este año, las risas y los recuerdos de mi amistad con todos parecen reales y palpables. Aquel primer encuentro con Sirius y James. Aquella conversación con Ale en la escalera hace ya casi un año. Suena todo tan distante y me parece tan cercano. _

_Con cada nuevo paisaje, con cada minuto ese expreso me llevaba un paso más cerca del olvido. ¿Acabaría por perder todo conocimiento de ese año? No lo creo. Pero en mi interior, la leyenda parecía ya perdida y borrosa. Poco a poco me parecía un recuerdo, que por más que llegaba a mi cabeza, me daba la sensación de no ser mío. Entonces era mejor que esa locomotora escarlata me llevara hacia el sol poniente mientras el sueño me tomaba en sus brazos, y con dulces palabras me decía al oído que debía olvidar. Y poco a poco acabaría creyendo que todo había sido un sueño muy real. Y que el tren me llevaba a un viaje más. Del que no podía ya escapar. Porque sintiendome ligera caí en brasos del sueño. Y sentí que me perdía. No quedaba nada. _

_Pero cuando cierro los ojos puedo ver, a veces, aquel sol rojo fuego que parecía estar a punto de estallar a la distancia, y que me hacía pensar en una sola cosa. Porque si bien había terminado todo había en mi interior algo que me decía que no era así. No quería hacer caso a ese sentimiento, pero muy adentro de mí dos preguntas estallaban y no querían parar de bombardearme. Aún ahora me pregunto lo mismo. La voz de Sirius resonando en mis oídos diciendo una vez más: ¿Cuántas veces más tendremos que sufrir? Y luego mi propia voz fuerte y clara, que se pierde en un torbellino de emoción, porque, ¿Cuántos de nosotros estaremos aquí para cuando llegue el verdadero olvido y el final? _

-.-.-.-

N/A:

Ok, respiremos antes de empezar a escribir y leer esta nota de autor.

Bueno lo único que tengo son unos adelantos para la segunda parte. Por mi parte creo que es mejor que la primera, los capítulos en ella son más pequeños y no habrá bestias de 49 pp como las hubo aquí. Básicamente trata de lo que sucede hasta la muerte de Lily y James y el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black. Ahora que han perdido sus poderes y deben enfrentar el mundo.

Por otra parte habrá algunos enredos y veremos como termina por fin la relación Elinor- Sirius, y la historia llena de vueltas.

En realidad la segunda parte está hecha para que pueda "matar" o desaparecer a todos los personajes que saque a colación durante el ff, explicar como encaja todo con la verdadera historia de HP. Por cierto que tendrá spoilers aunque creo que para ahora eso ya no es importante.

También quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme un rr durante el ff, quiso decir mucho para mí. Si falta alguien espero que me disculpe y me lo haga saber para remediar el error. Ahora sí.

Gracias a:

**Ale, Maxie, LadyLily1982, Isabelle Black, HG, Lamister, Sara fénix Black, Khristina, Nafra, Mzc, Colombia, Honguito, Cmi-Weasley, Aly-Chan, Jobe, Niniel204, Lcmpotterlupinblack, Hermioneweasley86, Ivy Potter Black, PrincesaPotter, Nadia Pekeita, LYLI EVANS, Violeta-Potter, Monalex Potter, Alyssa Kraft, Tsubasa Malfoy, Blanca, GreenEyes5, Revitaa199, Vicky-potter89, Kala, Julili, mErOdEaDoRa Gryffindor, NyTA, yoana, kari radcliffe, Pao Bloom, ****GiN mAlFoY****, Lorien Lupin, Drys, Natty Potter, Lunatica, Emily Evans, Aydä, SiriuS, luciana, ****AtSuKi1****, superiReNiTa, Kata, ****LiraGatath****, ****Silence-messiah****, Aly-chan, Danone. **

Bueno tenía algunas cosas planeadas para esta despedida, pero se me han olvidado todas así que creo que nos veremos como mínimo en Diciembre o Enero como máximo. ¿Por qué las hago esperar tanto?

Bueno pase nueve meses con este ff, son nueve meses de mi vida y 31 capítulos con mas de 500 paginas y no se cuantos choromiles de palabras. Así que ahora intentaré repetir eso sólo que con alguna cosa de mi autoría. Sabrán de mí por One- Shots y cosas así.

Así que A.L.C.S (o sea yo) se despide. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Syringen.

A.L.C.S

----------- Sigue en la siguiente página.


	35. La vuelta de la sombra

****

****

****

****

**Preparación para la segunda parte. **

La vuelta de la sombra. 

_Hay batallas que nunca terminan. _

La oscuridad era absoluta. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban con más fuerza. Pausadas, lentas, tétricas. ¿Cuanto llevarían allí? Días, meses, años. El tiempo parecía no existir en ese agujero maloliente. Él seguía pensando. El deseo de venganza era cada vez mayor en su corazón.

Había estado solo vagando por aquella oscuridad demasiado tiempo. ¿Solo? No, no tenía tanta suerte. Ella estaba allí. ¿Por qué no podía haberse hundido en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué no se había perdido entre tantos túneles? ¿Por qué había seguido con él? ¡Cómo odiaba su presencia! ¡Cómo odiaba sentirla cerca! La odiaba, la odiaba tanto. Pero tenían respuestas sus dudas. Oh, claro que no. Él estaba perdido allí con ella, eso era todo lo que podía saber.

Una luz. Por fin al final se veía una luz. Las fuerzas que antes le habían faltado ahora lo incitaban a caminar. Estaba tan cerca.

-La salida.- dijo con voz ronca. Había olvidado que podía hablar, había olvidado que si habría la boca, de ella saldría sonido. No sabía que aún pudiera hacerlo. No lo había hecho en algún tiempo.

Se precipitó hacia aquella luz. Llevaba tantos ¿días?, no, no sabía si habían sido días; bueno, al final llevaba mucho tiempo, dando vueltas, caminando, buscando, tratando de encontrar esa luz. Aquella luz que esperaba poder llamar salida, tenía que ser la salida.

Pero ya cuando el primer rayo de aquella luz lo tocó, ella se interpuso. Rápida como siempre había sido, tapó el único camino que tenía para salir de allí.

-Apártate Isabel.- su voz ya tenía la fuerza y firmeza de antes. La orden era directa así que había en su tono una nota que denotaba peligro.

Pero ella no se movió. ¡Había desobedecido una orden directa! ¡Sólo esa mujer que sabía no podía morir a manos de él desobedecía ordenes directas, lo había olvidado! ¡Cómo la odiaba! Ella sólo lo miró y él la vio a su vez. No podría quitarla. No podía hacerle daño. Sólo una vez, en un sueño, había podido hacerle daño y matarla, alejarla de él. Pero había sido un sueño. Oh dulce sueño y apestoso despertar.

-Isabel...

-Tom date cuenta esto está mal. Estamos castigados vuelve a ser tu deja tus planes. Por favor. ¿No te das cuenta?

¿Castigo? No, ese no era su castigo. Eso sólo era un retraso de sus planes. Y ahora aquellos que lo habían encerrado caerían en la desdicha. Las vidas de cada uno de esos insectos desaparecerían bajo sus manos. No ese no era su castigo. Su castigo vendaría después. Ah, como ansiaba matar a cada heraldo y destruirlos. Ese era el nuevo objetivo. ¿El mundo? ¿La inmortalidad? ¡¿Qué importaban esas cosas ahora?! Se vengaría. Los heraldos estarían con él, muertos o en desgracia. No quedaría ninguno en pie ni su tonta hija, ni ella estaría vivía para ver el final. Y cuando todas las familias de ellos estuvieran muertas entonces... entonces él podría tomar al mundo. Porque él no era un mal pasajero, él era la peor de las catástrofes, una catástrofe infinita. ¡Nadie lo detendría! ¡Nadie!

Deseaba tanto vengarse que todo lo demás había pasado a otro plano. Lord Voldemort rozaba la locura. Creía que ya era inmortal cuando aún estaba lejos de conseguir ese objetivo. Pero la muerte ya no preocupaba a ese hombre, es más, tal vez había sido mejor para él llegar a morir en ese instante. No lo sé. Pero para ser un asesino uno debe de estar loco. La vida de Tom nunca fue sencilla y era Voldemort, él que se vengaría, el mundo sufriría, pero antes de todos sufrirían los heraldos.

Y mientras esos pensamientos azotaban la cabeza de un hombre enfermo, el cuerpo sufría una transformación. Isabel no puedo evitar lanzar un grito. El rojo de aquellos ojos que la habían mirado con odio había desaparecido, eran negros. La tez ya no era blanca ni se parecía a la de una serpiente. No, era un ser humano. Era Tom.

-Isabel por favor.- su voz ya no era fría. ¿Podría ser?

-¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?- No podía ser. Eso era un truco. Ella no podía dejarlo irse. Salir de allí... no. Porque él no era Tom. Tom ya no existía. ¡Oh! ¡Pero que cruel era esa visión! Pero no era él. No podía ser él. ¡Oh Merlín, que difícil no cumplir sus deseos!

-Soy yo Isabel volví. Por favor déjame pasar.- La abrazó. Isabel suspiró. Estaba allí con el hombre que tanto quería. Sintió de pronto algo en su estómago. Sabía que era, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de aquella reina.

-_Desmayus.- _Isabel cayó en lo brazos de Voldemort. Otra vez era él. ¡Que ilusa, que tonta mujer! ¡Cómo podía creer a aquel mentiroso y estafador que era él! Oh, bueno, mejor para él que ella fuera estúpida.

Salió hacia la luz y sonrió mientras caminaba por aquel punte de piedra. ¡Estaba libre! ¡¡Por fin!!

- Ya no puedo ser Tom. Él murió y Voldemort está sediento de venganza. ¡¡¡¡VOLDEMORT SE ALZA DE NUEVO, LA GUERRA SIGUE Y YO GANARÉ!!!! – y con pasó firme salió del lugar. Llevándose con él a Isabel. - ¡Que los heraldos sufran! ¡Morirán bajo mis dedos! ¡Se arrepentirán de todo! ¡¡Porque yo Lord Voldemort los acabará!! ¡¡Lo juro!! ¡¡Por Merlín lo juro!! Sus vidas ya son mías.

__

__

_Lily Evans abrió sus ojos. Eso era imposible. Él no, no... él no... ¡Lo había en cerrado! Y si estaba libre... ¡Oh Merlín era su culpa! Si pasaba algo malo... ¡Oh Merlín ella era la responsable! Pero él estaba en las profundidades del mundo no caminando hacia allí... ¡Oh no podía estarlo! Pero si... Un mareo la hizo caer de rodillas al lado de un sofá. No él no podía... no podía... no... Se desmayó. _

_Horas después llegó James. Le despertó. Y la pelirroja ya no sabía lo que había pasado. No recordaba que Voldemort iba hacia allá. Con sed de venganza. No recordaba que la guerra estaba apunto de comenzar. Esa era una batalla que se llevaría miles de vidas y en medio de todo estarían ellos. La verdadera batalla de los heraldos estaba por comenzar. _

****

****

**Nada de lo que reconocieron fue mío. **

**Syringen **


End file.
